Volume CRBN!
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Four individuals. Four different people of different walks of life resulting in an adventure. Hopefully, a bond that can last. Team CRBN (carbon). Features: OC Main character, main team has two OCs alongside a lovable crime duo, and some, shall we say, family drama on all sides. Features a 'soundtrack' element for the fic. ENJOY! Actual story begins on third listed chapter.
1. Trailer Carmine

**Oh wow. It's been so long since I've tried something COMPLETELY new for the first time, so I'm nervous about this. Let's begin properly. **

**Welcome all! This is my first crack at a RWBY story. As a story, this is going to act as a prequel to the main RWBY story.**

**The main character of this story will be an OC, and I am aware that most people will disregard this story immediately for it. The characters that this story will center around are obviously the ones in the character tags, but also others to be revealed.**

**However, the most experimental thing with this story is... music. I HATE songfics. Let's get that out of the way. I dislike the way they're handled in many fics. **

**However, one of the most important things to RWBY is, for lack of a better term, a soundtrack. I also formulate fight scenes for all my fics by listening to music and imagining it as a music video to the fight. Then, I'll simply transcribe what I mentally pictured while listening to the song. People have messaged me before asking for advice on writing fights, and I've been complemented on writing fights, so... for THIS fic, I'm going the extra mile. There will be fight scenes where I will incorporate a "Soundtrack". **

**Demonstration: **

**I write out an action. Actions are regular sentences like you'd read in any fic just like this sentence you're reading now. (I will then place at the end of paragraphs of actions a set of parentheses. Within these, I will place song lyrics or specify which segment of a song is playing during that paragraph of actions) **

**Songs used for these fights will be placed at the bottom of the chapter they are used in. This will be done so a person can read the fight or emotional moment, see the lyrics and how they apply to the moment, then look up the song on Youtube and listen themselves. The end goal is for the reader to be able to visualize the same vision I was transcribing at the same pace and listen to the same background music that I would have there. **

**Obviously, I don't expect that to translate perfectly since it is my first attempt at doing so, but I want to tell this story, and many of the moments I envision are emphasized by the music. Any advise on this would be welcome, although if the advise goes more in the traditional songfic manner, I may not apply it due to my inherent dislike of things like: The character starts singing and it's serious, the paragraphs give generic descriptions of the music and not the actions of the characters, or leaving out segments of the songs which is annoying to me personally. **

**Finally, just like RWBY with the original Red, White, Black, and Yellow trailers, this chapter and the next are each 'trailer music videos' showcasing this experimental style while acting as trailers to the main characters of this fic. This trailer will be for the true main character while next chapter's trailer will showcase the other three main characters. The story will officially begin in Chapter 3. **

**With that said, let us begin. **

_**Trailer Carmine**_

The sound of wind.

Creaking. The sound of a door moving, followed by the click of it shutting. The sound echoes unnaturally. The room isn't very dirty. Maybe messy. Shirts, shorts, pants, and a few jackets in odd places. A bedroom. Single bed with red sheets, a silver comforter wrinkled. The bed hadn't been made that day. A brown dresser with none of its drawers fully shut or open. Each drawer had a golden handle.

The red carpet and white walls give the remaining color. A single window glowing white with the light from outside remains. The door remains just beside a brown desk. Across the top are books, papers, an unsharpened pencil... and several broken pencils.

Standing in the doorway is a boy. He's young. Too young to be here. He's short, but his first prominent feature is his hair. A deep red at the roots. His hair comes to his brow, a rather common length. Some parts stuck up on the right side of his bangs. A cowlick. His deep red hair remained such until the very tips shifted immediately to a perfect silver.

His blue eyes were hollow, the white skinned boy having no freckles or skin blemishes. He sighed, wearing a pair of deep blue sweat pants, white shirt under a pitch black jacket. The jacket back had a red sigil of a wolf's head. The clothes weren't baggy, showing an athletic build on the short boy. His emotionless eyes carefully looked over the room, to a picture frame. The frame's picture is hidden...

The room glows too bright... Such a brightness that it couldn't be. The boy glows as well, turning and leaving the room in a flash of white.

Now in the halls. The lower walls built with wood, beige wall above to the ceiling. The boy walks along a red carpet. His eyes a downcast, but he glances up to smile at two others, students. Both taller than him, older, in full uniform. One passes with a massive blade attached at the back. _(Keys of a piano play, low notes in the background)_

The boy turns into a stairwell, the marble white stairs and floor of the well glows unnaturally. The boy looks out the windows of the well. Once more, too bright to show anything outside. The boy looks out, longing. _(Keys play, ending the first melody)_

The boy enters through two double doors, seeing a massive workshop. He looks around, eyes brightening a bit. Steel forges and muscled students out of uniform litter the place, hammering at pieces and connecting segments of metal. Weapons. They're making and improving weapons. He's younger than all of them. _("Echoes from the west. Great hammers will fall.")_

His attention comes to a single faunus. A male fox faunus with sharp teeth and golden fox ears coming from his blonde hair. The student finishes his adjustments to a bulky rifle mode for his weapon, slipping in ammunition to test the feed. _("Under high rocks, all will answer the call.")_

The boy smirks at the weapon, admiring it. The student notices his gaze, raising a brow and shrugging. He continues to work, the kid observing his and the weapons of a dozen other hunters in training. _("Bring us your arms Pariahs of yore.")_

The boy looks away from the work before him, pulling an item from from his jacket, a silver revolver, two barrels, one below the main one taking the bullet from the bottom slot. The revolver wore the same red wolf sigil on the boy's back. _("All faces turn now to war.") _

A bright flash shows the boy outside, stepping through the door of the marble building. Outside. Everything is brighter than it should be. Colors too saturated. The area before him was open, a few trees and benches with students walking around in pairs or teams. The boy watches the scene before beginning to walk. _("Exiles of the ash stare through crimson glow.")_

The boy looks up over his shoulder. Far into the sky over him is a tower. Beacon tower. His eyes find the very top. Within the unnatural shine of the world around him, the silhouette of a man with a cane is in the tower's window at the very top. Near the top of the tower is a floating air ship, an Atlas warship. _("Guards of the North sing their songs of the snow.")_

Slowly, the world begins to darken. The unnaturally bright lighting dimming. The bright marble walls of the nearest building disappear, revealing a dirty marble ruin, windows shattered, walls broken in. The trees of the courtyard dim, revealing torn trunks, scars in the bark, branches long broken off where they used to be. _("Bring us the breath of the marshes and rain.") _

The students all fade away, the darkened courtyard filled with hulking black beasts... and a few bodies within. The beasts, beowolves, sniff at the ground, one finding a body satisfying enough to bite into. The glowing boy still stands in the ruined courtyard, staring at the perfect tower. _("Courage is rising again...")_

The boy turns away from the tower, walking away from it as all the buildings are no longer a perfect white. Only the boy and the tower glow unnaturally. As he walks further from the tower, the glow fades, airship disappearing. The glow dims to reveal a dark sky, slightly orange from a sunset. The top of the tower is gone, replaced by a gargantuan demonic stature of a greater beast. A greater Grimm. _("War will weather the souls of the lost...")_

The boy continues walking. Over him, the broken archway to Beacon Academy's entrance stands. He walks, hands in his pockets, scrunching his shoulders like he doesn't want to be seen. Around his glowing form, more beowolves meander. _("Stand together whatever the cost.")_

The boy makes it to the archway. From overhead, he crosses the threshold of the archway. His image bursts and disappears. _("Shields will falter and many will fall-")_

A new figure walks into the entrance from the outside, a head of red. The nearest beowolf sniffs and looks up at the new presence. Without warning, a shot blows the creatures head off, sending it sprawling on the ground as its pack is alerted. _("-Time has come~ for us all-")_

Standing under the broken archway stands a young man. He's nearly a foot taller than the boy. His hair is just long enough to start covering his eyes. The deep red grows out until the final inch of hair shifting into a silver gray. The boy is older, wearing a navy blue jacket half zipped. Around his neck is a saturated green scarf, wrapped snug under his chin and waving with wind to his side. Under the jacket and scarf is a shirt matching his scarf's color. His pants match his dark blue jacket with black plated metal around the sides of his calves above his black shoes. Black straps wrap around his jacket and tie to a belt, metal plates around the straps and belt. Connected to the straps at the small of his back is a thin near straight metal sheath with a sword, held horizontally across his back with the hilt by his right hand. His left hand is held up, holding the silver revolver up, both barrels smoking. _("-to answer the call!")_

The remaining pack of five beolwolves charge. The young man rapidly fires twice more, dropping the next two Grimm charging. Down to three. He twirls his revolver in his left hand as the next Grimm lashes out at him. He dashes forward, twisting and bashing the spinning gun into the beast's head. It's knocked aside. _(music builds.)_

He jumps up, spin kicking the next beowolf in its slashing arm. The metal attachment at the boy's calf shifts, firing a white stream and blasting the beast away. The blast throws the boy into a back flip. He lands with both attachments on his calves firing, his feet ghosting on the ground as he slides back from the remaining Grimm. _("To answer the call.")_

The boy narrows both blue eyes focused. He bursts forward under the next claw slash, lazily aiming the revolver up and firing into the beast's under jaw, blowing its head out. He continues forward, grabbing the back leg and spinning in place, calf attachments blowing stronger, as he throws the headless body into the nearest recovering beowolf. _(music builds)_

The young man stops his spin, aiming at the other recovering Grimm and firing three single shots into it, putting it down. Facing the last Grimm getting out from under its dead ally, he crouches then leaps into the air. _(choir chants begin.)_

He comes down in an ax kick, the metal plating around his heel bashing through the beast's head as it was getting up. It falls, defeated, as the boy frowns at the environment around him. His eyes widen after finding a flickering white glow at the top of the ruined buildings, not unlike the vision of the boy before. _(Music and chant continue then quiet)_

The white figure moves into the ruins. The boy's gaze narrows as he bursts forward. With a powerful leap, he makes it up to the roof. However, the figure is gone. He gazes back and forth, focusing into the distance. He spots the flicker of white three rooftops away, over the campus dorms. He takes a slow start before leaping from the edge of the roof, another burst from his feet to propel into a front flip. Sticking the landing on the next roof, he sees the white figure on a taller building. _(Soft melody plays)_

As he moves from building to building, the white glow moving away from him, leading him, there is movement in the sky. More Grimm, griffons, flying in the sky in great number. They don't seem to notice the fleeting chase below. _("Pride of Summer's shores guide the voices of kings.")_

Time has passed as the boy now chases the white flicker through the halls of the inner buildings. He moves over the faded carpet, broken walls around him. _("Children of bark they will tighten their strings.")_

The chase moves into the marble stairwell, the boy rushing up the steps. He ignores the odd red smear on the once perfect marble white. He quickly reaches the top of the stairs to a closed door. _("Bring us the wits of the warm Southern sands.")_

He bursts through the door onto the building's rooftop. At the edge of the ruined dorm building is the white figure, short sparks coming off it. The image cast no shadow in the sunset. _("Clouds over all of the lands.")_

The redhead pauses, his body tensing. His eyes look drained, like he hasn't slept. He stares at the back of the white cloaked individual. Sparks of light flicker off the figure, impossible to miss in the dark sunset land. _("War will weather the souls of the lost.")_

The figure is wearing a combat skirt. A female. The underside of the white cloak is a bright red. The sparks flow around, seemingly flipping in the wind. No, not sparks. Flower petals. More specifically, rose petals. The flickers alternate between white and red. The boy takes a few cautious steps, letting out a heavy breath. _("Stand together whatever the cost.")_

His focus is entirely on the figure, noticing its now slow movements. The female figure lifts her right arm from the cloak. Still with her back turned, her hand comes up, pointing up as the wind seems to blow her cloak. _("Shields will falter and many will fall-")_

The boy grimaces, following the focus into the sky. Black wings flap. Black feathers fall. Above, four griffons dive bomb down, each focusing its eyes on the lone boy on the rooftop. The boy's right hand reaches back, gripping the hilt of the sheathed weapon in a reverse grip. _("Time has come for us all-")_

A metallic click sounds as the hilt pulls slowly. A bright reflecting golden yellow blade is visible. _("-to answer the call!")_

In a flash, the boy slashes the near straight edged blade out, ripping the first griffon's first taloned foot off. He dodge rolls under the griffon, getting to his feet on the other side of the screeching beast. His left hand brings the revolver up, firing two quick shots into the second. The second griffon halts its dive, flapping its wings to push away from the gun shots. _(music builds.)_

The first griffon whips around, but the boy turns, switching his grip on his sword and thrusting in one motion. The blade impales the beasts remaining forward foot. _("To answer the call.")_

His calf attachments fire off as he jumps. He rips the sword free from the foot, spinning and slashing into the beast's forehead, slashing through its head for the kill. Mid air, he turns and blocks. A third griffon strikes him out of the air with its claws. _(music builds)_

The boy rolls to his feet and skids to a halt on the rooftop. The boy's body glows with aura, activating a semblance. The metal plated straps separate from his chest. The plates around his calves firing with dust streams release from his legs. The empty hilt of the sword opens wider. The pieces float in the air as the boy whips around, inserting his revolver into the wider open slot of the empty hilt. _(choir chants begin.)_

His semblance glows a feint green, the metal plates and straps along with the calf/shin armor all begin locking into place as the sheath acts as a new gun barrel. All the metal attachments lock in place, turning the revolver into a hand held cannon. He aims his new cannon at the second Griffon coming his way. The lining of the device glows green, save for the red wolf sigil. He fires. _(Music and chant continue and build further)_

The powerful dust shot explodes out, hitting the griffon in the chest in a green/red blast. In an instant the griffon's chest explodes out, its limbs, neck and head, and wings all falling to the ground in a pool of red and black. The remaining two griffons shriek as they fly around the boy in a circle. _("White gold... burning sky" "For the souls of the lost.")_

The boy pulls his revolver free from the cannon. His semblance glows and holds the cannon out as he jabs his sword into the sheath mechanism, locking down smaller around the sword. He holsters the revolver at his left thigh as the former cannon shifts it's mechanisms, the metal plates forming a blade and calf/shin armor forming the back of a blade. _("Purify~")_

He twirls the now large sword as the mechanisms finish the change. The blade is now four times as thick, silver in color with yellow shining through the lining. The first of the two griffons flies at him. The sees the threat coming, gripping the hilt with both hands. _("White gold... burning sky-" "For the souls of the lost.")_

With one horizontal slash, he cleaves the beast in half as he dashes forward. He stops himself, looking up at the last griffon. It roars as it charges down. The boy finally growls out in a frustrated yell. A flash as he lands on the edge of the roof, the roaring beast falling in two pieces. _("Purify...")_

The boy stands up straight. His right hand twirls the large sword in a flourish. He brings the blade up, resting its back edge on his right shoulder. At the same time, he redraws his revolver in his left hand, aiming it at the side. _("War will weather the souls of the lost.")_

The gun is aimed squarely at the white figure on the edge of the rooftop not five feat away from him. No longer with her back turned, he's viewing her from the side. Her dark brown hair with red tips shows under the hood. _("Stand together whatever the cost.")_

His aura forms lightly as a silhouette around him. His hollow, tired eyes shift from a bright blue to golden amber, mirroring the lining of the sword on his shoulders. His eyes narrow at her. _("Shields will falter and many will fall-")_

His finger twitches on his gun's trigger as the hooded woman turns slightly. Just enough for him to see a single glowing silver eye. _("Time has come for us all.")_

His teeth clench. He holds the standoff, aiming the weapon at the glowing woman casting no shadow in the sunset. _("To answer the call...")_

_**RWBY: Volume CRBN**_

**And that's the end of Trailer Carmine. Song used was The Call by Miracle of Sound. For anyone wondering, Carmine is a deep shade of red, sticking with RWBY's lore of some children named for colors.**

**If it's not obvious, this trailer takes places after Volume 3, so the vast majority of this story will take place before this trailer. **

**If this managed to hook you, I do need to warn you. I am currently releasing chapters of a Dragon Ball Z Story called Visions of Change weekly, and that is my primary focus since I wish to finish that story before focusing solely on THIS fic after. As such, if that fic is not wrapped up by the time I post this simply out of impatience, please do not expect any type of set schedule of releases in any way. This story is sidelined until the other is finished, so this only gets progress whenever I've already met my quota on the other for the week. **


	2. Trailer CRBN!

**Here we go. This is the second and last 'trailer' chapter before the story begins properly. The first chapter introduced our true main character. This time, let's see the full cast! **

**Onward, Brave Heroes!**

_**Trailer CRBN**_

A mechanical roar. The blue sky is marred by a stream of gray-white. Emissions. Below is the top of a of a rig tower. A stream of steam warping the air as it flows into the sky, intermixing with the scarce clouds above.

Down the tower are high walkways, guard rails lining the side, a snake pathway going up the tower. The walkway descends into a ten story square building attached at the side of the tower's base. Grated metal walkways exit from the square building from multiple sides on the top three floors. The walkways are lined with piping to one side or the other, leading to and connecting the walk ways and piping into six large factory and warehouse style buildings surrounding the center rig.

A chemical factory. Along the top most walk way lining the tower, two figures walk.

"I can't believe it, man! What job did you get assigned for next week?" A semi nasal voice comes from one man. Each are wearing dark gray pants, dark green thick jackets, with dark helmets with reflective visors. The one speaking walks close along the rail. He flippantly gestures with his free hand, a rifle in his off hand.

A dull voice, lacking care, comes from the other. "Guard duty... Just like the last week... and the week before that."

"Exactly. We all have jobs that we're comfortable with, and I loved product inspection!" He scoffs, shaking his head. "Look over some dust. Take a pinch for yourself. Okay a shipment. It's the perfect life!"

The uninterested coworker lets out a 'hmm'. "Breaking the rules without punishment is comfy." Oh, sarcasm.

The talkative one doesn't seem to notice. "And all it takes- ALL it takes to lose it all is Gavino getting caught with a pinch I sniped for him. HE rats ME out. Can you believe it?"

"The guilty being caught is certainly rare." The dull voice answers, looking over the rail out to the surrounding land.

Around the factory compound is a concrete fifteen foot wall. It surrounds the property with two openings on the North side and Southwest corner. The opening gates lead out to dirt roads directed through deep forests out into the distance. The tree line in some areas raises high onto hills, and one mountain is visible, the base about half a mile from the compound.

Within the compound, the dirt roads mark pathways between the factory and warehouse buildings, heavy vehicles, vans, sheds, and organized extra parts in various spots against the buildings. Guards with rifles move in pairs at various points. Other areas show men in coats and more casual wear, discussing various items of interest.

The nasally guard scoffs. "I tell you, Fredo, I think we can move our way up the chain together." He holds his free hand in a fist. He pauses, turning flippantly with purpose. "I hear Dools has three pints of Ale mixed with fire dust. If we find it, we can get him outed from the labs!"

The passive guard groans, looking away from the distance to stare at his friend. "Listen, Mikal. I don't care about you trying to screw Dools or Gavino."

"Come on!" The nasal voice calls, egging on the argument.

As they speak, a flash of movement far below is shown in a tree. At ground level, just outside the concrete wall, a figure slides down the bark of a curved tree, taking into a sprint to the next tree for cover.

A light sigh comes out. Bright blue eyes stare up at the tree line above. The eyes are unfocused, yet lack seem to glaze over. The man blinks. No, young man? Boy? A young teen boy leans against the tree. His bright saturated red hair fairly short. The tips are silver, his bands barely coming into his eye view. The boy looks around the edge of the large root to the nearest guard tower. One tower every hundred yards all around the compound.

He relaxes, rolling his eyes and stretching his arms and legs. Jean pants, black shoes, with a holster strapped to his left thigh. Within the holster is a silver revolver, a wolf sigil just barely visible. He has a saturated blue jacket, long sleeve on his right side, short sleeve on his left. The jacket has a hood down, the top half of the jacket is unzipped, showing a dark maroon shirt underneath. The chest and back of the boy has various straps and metal plates locked with flex material between the plates. His left arm is covered in a metal brace, a smooth curve around his outer forearm, ending in a metal gauntlet. All the armor is a deep dark gray, a clean smooth surface.

In the boy's right ear is a sleek black earpiece. His right hand comes up, tapping the piece. His voice, not deep enough for an adult, but deeper than a child, comes through. "Alpha is in position. Beta is on his way. Where you at, Charlie?"

. . .

Inside the largest of the factories, workers tirelessly pack chambers of powder-like reflective materials. The colors of the materials range across the entire color spectrum. The workers where white suits covering their whole body with breathing masks and visors.

Above the workers in the open factory floor are levels of railed walkways and piping. Guards walk along the grated walk way. Moving by two guards, one man one woman, is a slender female guard. The figure moves down the railing, making a show of looking over at some workers below. The female guard reaches to her ear, tapping.

She whispers. "Charlie is in position."

"_Good. How's Delta?" _The boy's voice comes back through the female's earpiece.

She looks down into the worker floor. The workers range in all ages. Some of the workers are worn down children. Among them, a rather short figure walks through the group, pushing a cart along towards the exit.

The short figure gets to the door, removing the face mask to reveal a dark skinned girl with blonde hair. She looks up through the railing, eyeing the female guard looking down at her. Her coal gray eyes lock on as she raises a brow. She rolls her eyes, a smirk forming as the roll ends. She leaves the cart against the wall by the exit. She taps the top of the cart.

A look inside the cart shows a beeping box... a blinking red light.

The small female smiles as she exits the door. The female guard sighs, shaking her head. "Delta is ready."

"_Alright. All we need is for Beta to-"_ The boy's speech is interrupted by the shriek of another person keying the mic. The female guard winces, head twitching to the side as the shriek ends. The boy isn't talking now.

"_AH! I believe I'm close enough, now. Fearless leader, your mic sucks, by the way."_ Ah, there's a flippant man.

. . .

The boy sighs, leaning back against the tree. "Beta, you took your time."

"_oh, well I apologize for doing my job correctly. Two spots for getaway vehicles, and I'm about to pull in now. Oh, and looking nice for the show."_ The voice speaks down to him, directed solely at the boy. _"Unlike you, apparently. Most radios can at least go half a mile, but these things are about as bad as the SDC's health codes."_

The boy growls. "Let's just go over the plan! Make sure you aren't confusing the mission with one of your cons."

"_Are you... talking to ME about keeping a story straight?"_

The female guard's voice cuts in. _"Children!"_ The whisper shout comes through.

The boy grunts. He looks through the thick forest, seeing just a faint hint of dirt kicked up into the tree line from the North dirt road. "Beta will be making an approach with the compound's overseer and main groups of guards. He's scheduled a meeting for a dust buy. These guys aren't SDC, so they won't be as organized about it. Heck, apparently, they do this in the open."

The flippant man's voice comes back in. _"I get the attention of the security and management with the buy, pulling them from the main facility. Then- BAM BAM!"_ The boy rocks his head back and forth, face contorting in a vague mimicry, mouthing along with Beta's words. _"Red rocket comes in, revolver out and firing! Makes the buyer think he's a third party taking an opportunity by taking a few missed shots at yours truly."_

The boy huffs. "I'm tempted to not miss." He looks around the tree, eyeing a guard on the nearest watch tower along the wall. "Once I'm in action, the facility will go on lockdown. We need to draw as many guards out of the main lab building as possible."

The female's voice comes in. _"That's where I come in, adding a secondary threat that will draw all the guards not at the main gate out."_

. . .

On the dirt road, a gray long jeep, hatchback, four door with a tinted blue windows drives, kicking up dust behind it. Inside the car, the view of the towers comes in. Two black gloves grip the steering wheel, one releasing and coming up. "With all the chaos and guards out of the main tower, that lets Color Pallet able to get in and get the data we're looking for."

"_At which point, Beta will have disappeared from the fight and returned at the meeting point with the getaway vehicle. We pack in and leave."_ The female guard finishes.

"_And they never find out Beta is a part of it, and he can contact them for later deals we may need in the future."_ The boy finishes.

The jeep pulls up to the gate, two guards seeing the vehicle and calling up to the nearest watch tower. "He's here on time! Open the gate and call the boss!"

The gates open as the guard waves the jeep through. Through the dusty cloud of dirty inside the compound, he sees a man in a black turtleneck, brown hair with sunglasses approaching the gate. The vehicle parks. A snicker sounds from the driver. "About that part... I'm stealing their offering when I run."

"_Wai- no! That's not-"_ The mic kicks to mute as the door opens.

The man in the turtleneck steps into a 10 meter distance of the jeep. In his off hand is a large briefcase. "Ah, it's so good to see you! I actually thought you might have passed on the opportunity."

As the figure exits the jeep, black suit pants showing with a brown long jacket buttoned up fully. Around the neck is a red neckerchief. Finally, on a head of orange hair is a black bowler hat with a red stripe around the hat head.

. . .

"Do not- GAH!" The boy growls, a hand coming up and flexing before clenching into a fist. Both hands come up, the boy looking out at nothing in particular. His mouth opens and closes as he grits his teeth, then his mouth goes slack. "Mother... F- Asshole!"

He swipes at the air to loosen himself up before clicking the headpiece. "Operation is live!" He releases the piece, looking over the tree trunk to see the guard on the tower looking away.

He sweeps out of cover as his body makes a dim outline in green aura. The green washes and tints the armor and strap plating around his chest, back, and left arm. "Jager!"

The armor pieces unlock, releasing from his body and moving. In a flash, the plates lock around his calves. In a spin, the plates lock in place as the leg armor opens, a dust flame bursting out. The boy blitz's forward toward the wall, left hand coming down and drawing his revolver. He sprints at the wall, speeding up before jumping. He leaps up the majority of the wall's height before running up it to the tower.

The guard hears the sound of a faint thruster. He looks over the ledge of the guard rail... and gets struck up off the tower by a flying knee from the boy. He lands on the tower, speeding forward and leaping off into the compound.

. . .

The man in the bowler hat snickers, approaching the turtleneck man with his arms outstretched. "Burns, it's been too long! How's the she-devil-wife?" In one hand is a red cane, the red oval shape shaft going up to a black latch, then a silver-white stripe before a derby handle, the near 90 degree angle hand only slightly curved. Strapped around his shoulder, hanging at his him, is a circular pouch, black in color.

The man, the overseer, smiles. "Kicked her for a new model." The man eyes the jeep. "I see you've done the same! You just had a rusty beater not too long ago."

The orange haired man scoffs. "Oh, we all have to say goodbye someday. Greater pastures and all that." He smiles at the brown haired man. "Now, where's the dust?"

The overseer raises a brow, grip tightening on the large suitcase. "The dust is everyone. What you can get depends on the money."

The bowler hat man pauses, then raises a hand up, finger up. "Oh, right." He gets a smarmy smirk. "I almost forgot." He starts walking back to the jeep. "Not even a freebie for old times sake, Burns?"

The guy snorts. "Times are rough, boy. Just get it."

The man in the bowler hat gets within a meter of the jeep again... as a gunshot sounds. The bullet ricochets off the dirty at the bowler hat man's feet. The man stops walking.

Over then, the red haired boy flips overhead, landing on the guard rail of the gate guard tower. His leg arm clangs against the railing, the boy raising his revolver down at the men on the ground. The boy glares down. "That case is mine." _(Guitar riff begins.) _

**C-armine Uhlric**

**Age – 15**

_(Riff repeats, multiple guitars begin)_

Six guards rush around the bowler hat man and the Overseer, Burns. They form a line in front of the two, aiming their rifles up at the boy, Carmine. "Fire on him!" They send a volley of bullets on the boy, who shimmers a faint green. For only a second, a glyph appears, the design featuring a long line from the center spinning counter-clockwise. A clock? The boy disappears as the bullets pass where he stood. _(Riff repeats at same intensity)_

A green shimmer shines overhead where the boy dropped from. A single guard aims up, but Carmine drops down, kicking the man into the dirt. _("OH, rev it up!")_

Carmine twists, slamming the grip of his revolver into the next guard. He continues the spin, dropping and sweeping the leg of the stunned guard. He stops the spin, firing his weapon into a third guard. He kicks back into the downed guard, the thruster on his calf armor igniting and launching him into the next's guard's legs. _(New riff begins with drums added)_

The boy continues fighting as the man in the bowler hat snickers beside the surprised Burns. "Well, when opportunity knocks. He scoffs. _(New riff repeats into verse)_

Immediately, he hooks his cane handle into the briefcase handle, jerking Burns into an elbow to the jaw. Stunned, Burns barely keeps a hold of the case. However, the conman pulls his cane around, bashing the overseer back, releasing the case. _("A wild child with a lot to prove.")_

The man smirks, grabbing the case, swinging at the nearest guard as they notice his action. The case bashes the guard over, out cold. _("I'm a sheddin' off the shame and the dead, dead weight!")_

Only one guard remains standing, Carmine kicking one leg out. He grabs the guard's arm and flings him into a parked truck nearby. _("A live wire with a broken fuse-")_

Carmine whips around, aiming his revolver at the bowler hat conman. The two lock eyes, the boy scowling and the man giving a smarmy grin, nudging his head and looking past the boy. _("We will never be the same, but we're bound by fate!")_

The boy turns around, seeing twenty guards forming a firing line in front of the two intruders. More run in, forming into the formation. One line kneels down, aiming their rifles. The second line stands behind the first, aiming over their heads. _("Overturned and overrun! From the depths to paradise.")_

Carmine's eyes widen as he dashes to the side, the lines opening fire as a storm of bullets hit everywhere around him, missing. The bowler hat man smirks, bringing his can up. From mid way down the shaft, a second handle folds out. A trigger pops out from the handle. _("Hope and roses on the guns. Take me down to the afterlives!")_

His off hand connects the black pouch to the black slot by the handle. Not a pouch... a drum magazine. The tip of the cane opens, revealing a gun barrel and a sight. _(Music quiets, building back up)_

**R-oman Torchwick**

**Age – 25**

With a mad grin, Roman aims the tommy gun weapon at the firing line. "HAHAHA!" He unleashes a stream of dust bullets. Flaming pops litter the runway, dispersing the entire firing line, half hit by the flurry. _("Three times the power, and three times the pain!")_

Roman keeps his mad grin, grabbing the case with his left hand while sweeping the firing weapon with his right. He steps back towards his jeep. "Thanks for the dust, folks!" _("Three times the confidence!")_

He tosses the case into the back, getting into the driver side. With a smile and hard look in his eye, he stops the gas. The jeep burns out in the dirt, kicking up a dust cloud, before jerking forward. _("Tear down the towers and fire up the flames!")_

Carmine ducks out of the way, the jeep swerving around him and turning around. The vehicle blasts off toward the closed gate. _("We strive for providence!")_

The jeep rams through the gate, ramping off the ground for a moment. The wheels touch down, the jeep jerking back and forth before straightening out. The car drives into the forest, completely out of sight. _("Don't stop. Build it up! We are the energy!")_

Carmine scowls at the destroyed gate, sighing. Roman's voice keys through his ear piece. _"I'll be back with a ride. Don't die now."_ his voice taunts. _("Don't stop. Show your style!")_

One of the guards on the ground stumbles to his feet, reaching for his gun. Without even looking, Carmine's right arm snaps up. He shots the guard with a fire dust round, knocking the man away, unconscious. _("Don't stop! Build it up! It's electricity!")_

Carmine whips around, pointing his gun to the metal walkways above... and finding the nearest platform lined with five armed guards aiming down at him. "Oh... crap." _("Don't stop! Keep it wi~ild.")_

Down the rail way, the female guard, designated charlie, lands. In her hand is a black straight sheath, a handle at the end. With a violet shimmer, she dashes forward, guard uniform tearing off into the wind. She dashes through the five guards as they notice her charge. All five of their rifles are cut in half. _(Instrumental bridges to next verse)_

At the other end of the railway, she lands. Platinum blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, her left bangs free and framing the left side of her face. Her left hand grips the top of the sheath as she sheaths a saturated, near glowing yellow sword blade. She glares over her shoulder with golden amber eyes. She wears black skin tight pants under a white button up shirt, top two buttons undone. The sleeves of the button up end at her mid forearm, barely over her elbows. Over her shirt is a dark violet corset. Her shoes are heeled white boots. Her hair is tied back with a dark violet hair tie, and she has golden bracelets on each wrist. She turns around, staring the men dead as they all flinch and run away down the walk way. _("A split soul with a bitter wound. I'm a feather. I'm a fang. I'm a dark, dark dream!")_

Her attention is pulled back to the ground, a green open top jeep with a mounted gun on the open back skids to a halt. The gunner aims at Carmine, the boy scowling at the driver and gunner. _("Become whole or become consumed.")_

The chain gun on the back begins spinning, The woman above leaps over the rail, coming down as she draws the blade. A single dropping slash cuts the gun down the middle, the woman landing between the gunner and driver. _("With a shadow in my hands and a primal scream!")_

The driver and gunner leap out of their seats, abandoning the vehicle and running as she steps off the jeep, Carmine joining her. "Good timing." _("To erase the rational...)_

They each look forward, a bulky man stepping out. On his back is a large tank, a hose around and in his hand with an open flame. A flamethrower. The hulking man has two horns piercing out of his helmet. A bull faunus! He aims the head of the flamethrower at the two intruders as ten more guards with riot shields and clubs cover his flanks. _("Draw the words out of the page.")_

The woman steps in front of Carmine. The hilt of the sword opens up as she pulls draws a white and blue dust shell. She loads it into the hilt, the slot closing. The slit where the hilt meets the sheet sparks blue. _("To embrace the anima~al.")_

**B-lair Goodwitch**

**Age – 23**

She holds the sheathed sword in front of her face, hilt towards the sky. Violet aura pulses around her, her hair fading almost gray, golden eyes glowing. She begins drawing her blade, now blue and violet with lightning dust crackling off it. _("Let the beast out of the cage!")_

Like a streak of lightning, Blair surges forward through the firing flames. An electric charged sword slashes through the flamethrower and gas tank, electricity arcing off. Faster than they can react, she slashes at the nearest guards, cutting apart their shields. _("Three times the power, and three times the pain!")_

She leaps towards the left guards. Arcing electricity sparks the open tank on the faunus, an explosion blowing the crowd away, save the three farthest guards to the left. _("Three times the confidence!")_

The remaining three guards hold up their shields. Blair charges, slashing once as a arc of lightning slashes forward, blasting all three and shocking them. _("Tear down the towers and fire up the flames!")_

The charge ends, the sword returning to a golden yellow shine. Blair comes to a stop, the hilt ejecting the empty dust shell from its sheath. She glances up, narrowing her eyes. _("We strive for providence!")_

Directly over her, guards line alone three grated walk ways, all training their guns down on her. "FIRE!" They open fire, the bullets closing in on the woman. _("Don't stop. Build it up! We are the energy!")_

Carmine sprints in, sliding and grabbing one of the metal riot shields. He comes to a halt by Blair. They each hold the shield up, deflecting and blocking the barrage of bullets. _("Don't stop. Show your style!")_

They shove up, throwing the shield up into the oncoming fire, before they each sprint out the side. They reach a transport truck, each sliding over it for cover. The bullet fire chases them, lighting the truck up. _("Don't stop! Build it up! It's electricity!")_

Carmine leans out, firing his revolver twice before taking cover again. A bullet ricochets off the truck by his head, making his duck back, scoffing. _("Don't stop! Keep it wi~ild.")_

Blair reaches into her pocket, pulling out a remote with a single red button. She presses. Inside the warehouse from before, the cart positioned by delta sounds a beep. The beeping device inside beeps red before the cart explodes. The entire floor of workers and guards are thrown into chaos as explosions happen in multiple locations. _(Instrumental change.) _

Outside with Carmine and Blair, they look over their cover, seeing explosions under the three suspended walk ways. The couple dozen armed guards all fall to the ground hard. _("Oh~ Rev it up!")_

Explosions begin in multiple locations across the entire compound, rocking each building. Up along the main rig tower, the two guards from before rush down. They make it to the top door into the main lab building. "What the hell is going on?!" The whiny 'Mikal' screams. _(Instrumental continues.)_

The two burst through the doors into a hallway of offices. Men in formal attire litter the floor, all out cold. One door is open, a multi monitor computer is on. On the center screen, the words 'Download Complete: '. The previous dull voiced 'Fredo' calls out. "Someone stole the-" _(Instrumental leads into final verse.)_

The dark skinned girl, labeled Delta, drops from the ceiling, kicking Fredo back into the hallway to cut him off. Her outfit is a brown corset, a pink sleeveless top underneath exposing her belly. Her forearms are covered by white arm warmers. In her right hand is a parasol. She wears black pants leading down to white high heeled boots. Despite this, she's very short. _("A firework in a glowing sky.")_

Mikal flinches as Freda is launched past him. The short girl in front of him smiles up at him, blinking once. Her eyes shift from gray to her left being brown and right being pink. Her skin lightens to a smooth white. The right half of her hair shifts from blonde to pink, white streaks within the pink. The left half darkens to a deep brown. Mikal gasps, taking a step back from the girl, aiming and firing his gun. _("Through the hell and havoc stride.")_

The girl smiles sweetly, her image shattering into shimmering pieces, startling the armed man. He looks closer at the computer, seeing a planted bomb under the table. "Ah, son of a b-" _("Cool smirk a smokin' style."_

From the top floor of the office building, the short girl bursts through a window. Her parasol opens as she slowly halts and descends. The floor of the building behind billows smoke from a sudden explosion. _("Rev my engines up and ride!")_

She floats in the air, moving with the wind. Dangling from the parasol handle, the open parasol shows a blade running on the inside of the instrument. She looks around at the plumes of smoke from the various explosions. Her gaze trails directly below. _("Demon heart inside of me!")_

Within the smoky fog below her, she sees disoriented guards getting throttled by Carmine and Blair. One guard manages to stand up, picking up a rifle and aiming at Carmine. _("Got the style to make the grade!")_

The ice cream colored girl frowns for only a second before grinning fully. She closes her parasol in the middle of a swing._ ("Carve my name in Ivory!")_

**N-eopolitan**

**Age - 14**

She drops from the sky, hidden blade extending out from the top of the parasol. She drops with a grin, twisting in the air as she falls. _("Devil tears upon the blade!")_

Neo drops down, blade stabbing into the back of the guard aiming at Carmine. The guard is crushed into the ground under the girl now standing on him. She dodge rolls off him, closing the distance to another guard drawing a pistol. Coming up, she smacks the gun aside before twirling the parasol back to bash the man aside. _("Three times the power, and three times the pain!")_

Another guard charges out of the smoke nearby, swinging a night stick. Neo ducks the swipe. She grabs the swinging arm, twisting and throwing the guard into the wall. _("Three times the confidence!")_

Another guard with a riot shield charges towards the girl. However, her image shatters, Carmine charging through at the oncoming shield guard. Carmine illuminates a green outline, the clock glyph forming once more. "Zero!" He leaps into the air, the dust thrust from his leg armor sending him forward. _("Tear down the towers and fire up the flames!")_

The armor plating all separates, reattaching back around his chest, back, and left arm, forming a metal coating over his hand like earlier. "Hyah!" He comes down, punching with his left hand into the charging riot shield. _("We strive for providence!")_

The guard with his shield is propelled back, smashing into a parked car hard enough to sink into the metal. Carmine lands, Neo appearing at his side smiling at him. He gives a slight smirk and nod. _("Don't stop. Build it up! We are the energy!")_

They both look back, a guard stepping from the smoke with a larger gun. He fires out a grenade. A grenade launcher! The launched shell lobs towards the two teens. _("Don't stop. Show your style!")_

In the air, Blair appears, using her sheathed sword to smack the grenade back at the man. "WHA-" The guy's yelping surprise is cut off by the grenade detonating. Blair lands with Carmine and Neo. _("Don't stop! Build it up! It's electricity!")_

The three take off in a team run, moving towards the entrance to the whole compound. Overseer Burns gets up from the ground, looking up groggily. "Ugh..." _("Don't stop! Keep it wi~ild.")_

Burns turns to see them charging for the exit. He narrows his gaze, drawing a pistol at the three. "Halt!" Immediately after he says that, dust kicks up behind him, a black four door truck speeds in. As it speeds towards Burns, it turns into a spin. _("Three times the power and three times the pain!")_

The bumper of the spinning vehicle whirls around and smacks the overseer aside, the truck coming to a stop. Roman leans out of the truck, looking at the three and waving them on. "Pick up the pace, please!" _("Don't stop. Show your style!")_

Blair moves into the passenger seat, Neo and Carmine into the back seats. As soon as the doors shut, the wheels burn rubber. The truck takes off back out the broken gates. _("Tear down the towers and fire up the flames!")_

Through the smoke, the truck moves down the dirt road. Behind it, the burning compound is left in tatters and flames. Carmine leans out of his window, firing his revolver to return fire at the few guards still able to see them. _("Don't stop! Keep it wi~ild.")_

From above, the truck takes off further and further into the forest, making its escape. A trail of dust and dirt is kicked up behind the truck hauling at high speed. _("OHHH!" Instrumental continues to end.)_

_**RWBY: Volume CRBN!**_

Down the road, minutes later, the four sit in relative silence, bumping up and down from the uneven road. Roman lays back, driving relaxed. He smirks, looking up at the rear view mirror. Through it, he sees Carmine scowling at him, a near adorable pout. Roman snorts. "It's fiiiine."

Carmine's gaze narrows. "You were NOT supposed to openly betray them."

Roman waves him off flippantly with a scoff. "Playing people for chumps is what I do, and they always need to know they've been played." He then gazes back at Carmine through the rear view mirror with a snarky smirk. "Otherwise, where's the fun?"

Blair, sitting with impeccable posture, sends a side glance to the other adult in the vehicle. "Getting to live without bounty hunters coming after us... again." Her eyes narrow with the final word.

Roman rolls his eyes as his smirk drops to an annoyed expression. "Oh well, nothing to do about it now."

Carmine sighs, looking over at Neo. "You got the data, right?"

The girl nods, holding up a flash drive. She smirks as her other hand pulls up a small bag. Without explanation, she sits the bag between herself and Carmine, the redhead looking at multiple brown leather-

Carmine blinks in confusion. "These are wallets." He sends a dull glare at the girl. "You spent precious operation time stealing wallets?"

Roman grins. "Atta girl!" His declaration prompts Blair to face palm. Behind them, Neo's smirk morphs to a full grin.

Carmine takes turns between glaring at Roman and glaring at Neo. The girl simply smiles sweetly at him. He shakes his head, looking into the bag before he catches something in his eye. Suddenly, his hands fly to his own pockets. "What the- WHY IS MY WALLET IN HERE?!" He fishes the blue wallet out of the brown wallets, opening it. "Where's my money?!" He looks with angry eyes. The girl is ignoring him, gazing out the window with an honest smile.

The truck continues down the road a high speeds, rocking back and forth. The sounds of Roman's laughter echo into the distance followed by Carmine's scream. "GOD... DAMN IT!"

**And thus ends Trailer CRBN. The song for this is Show Your Style by Miracle of Sound. **

**It's unintentional, but Miracle of Sound makes up the first few songs of the 'soundtrack' gimmick. However, I will say that as things go on, expect multiple genres, youtube mashups, and remixes. Whenever a mashup or remix comes about, I'll explain where to go for it. **

**Next time, we begin the story for real, in Volume CRBN, Chapter One: A Tear In The Ties. **


	3. 1 Tear in the Ties

_**Chapter One: A Tear In The Ties**_

_24 Years before The Day_

"_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."_

A female voice narrates. Her speech slowed, carrying meaning to each spoken word. A very slight but noticeable Southern drawl. The words appear, written upon the slightly tinged yellow pages of a book. A slender white hand tracks the words within the written page.

"_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."_

Over the ridge of the book shows a bright blue rug, center of a hard wood floor. The room has beige walls with book shelves, tables lining the walls littered with bags, papers... school supplies? Upon the blue rug sits twelve children, ages varying from pre school to junior high age. The children are clean, but clothes are worn, particularly the older ones with stains on parts of their clothing. In the room, an adult female sits on a tall stool, the book obscuring her face.

"_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'."_

The older children appear checked out from the story. Many looking at nothing in particular, eyes unfocused. One sits with knees up and arms wrapped to hug her legs in. The younger children watch on in more interest. However, one young boy, one of the eldest, sits furthest away. A scowl forms on his face as he looks away from the story teller.

"_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."_

"Tch" The scowling child lets out with a scoff. His eyes narrow, still staring at nothing. His hand clenches into a fist. The speaker's eyes glance over the book, a brilliant bright blue. Her eye brows are light, almost blonde. A few tiny specks of freckles mar the white skin under the eyes. Her eyes clearly display a single emotion, sadness.

"_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."_

The woman's eyes remain locked on the boy over the top of the book. Her hands cease following the words. The book lowers, showing her fully. Her bangs frame her face from both sides, a deep saturated crimson. The rest of her hair is pulled into a ponytail. The left bangs for the left head frame are longer than the right.

"_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."_

She folds the corner of the page, closing the book titled 'Bygone Fables'. Her outfit from the bottom up is a pair of brown shoes, black leggings disappearing into a knee length blue skirt, then a red and black plaid button up, sleeves rolled to her elbows. She continues to look at the brown haired boy.

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul." The woman finishes, lips curling into a small smile. Her eyes are soft, inviting, as she looks between the children. "That passage begins the book, meant to bring one into the mind set for the stories to come."

She rises from the stool, walking to a table behind her as she sets the book on it. "It speaks of the importance of myths. The meaning behind the way things are the way they are." She smiles at the children before her, a brow raising. "And can even inspire, or carry one through hard times."

The boy grunts, turning his head slightly more, glaring at the wall. The woman's smile drops as she looks at the clock on the wall. 2:30. She smiles back at them. "Next time, I'll have copies of the book ready for personal reading. I'll expect an opinion on at least one story once we start getting into the readings." She brightens further. "With that, we're done for the day! Take care!"

The children reciprocate the smiles, getting up and leaving. Although, the older children lose their smiles as soon as they turn to leave. The boy snaps to his feet, preparing to walk out, but the woman speaks up. "Taylor, could I speak with you for a moment?"

The boy pauses, turning back with a scowl, but also nervous. "Uh, I don't really have time, Miss Maxwell." He gives a forced smile and a wave. "Ya know, gotta get to work and-"

The woman's eyes narrow, stern. Her voice dips. "You have plenty of time. Don't act like I don't know how long it takes to walk four streets over."

The boy halts mid step, frozen in place at the stern tone. He groans, turning back to her with his head down. "What?" His tone was defeated.

Maxwell looks at him with a kind smile. "I noticed how you were during that passage. I haven't seen you look so ready to punch something all day." She let out as if it was a joke. Although, given the boy's tightness in his face, he might actually be ready to do so. "Did you have thoughts on the reading? I'd love to hear them?"

Taylor rocks his head back and forth, working up the nerve to speak. Unfortunately, the way he does so is with anger as he snaps. "It's stupid! That passage didn't know anything at all!"

Despite his outburst, Miss Maxwell remained passive, nodding. "Go on." She said after he stopped, as if that was the end of the conversation.

He groans. "That crap about people unifying and preserving life. It's complete bull! I mean, you can't honestly believe that people help each other like that?"

Maxwell nods. "And what makes you believe that they don't?"

The boy looks at her, almost like she'd grown another head. His hand snaps towards the nearest window. "Here! Where we are!" He groans, head whipping around, loosening up. "No person helps out of the goodness of there heart in this trash town." He scoffs. "Fairmare. This place is anything but fair. Just a grubby little mining town that gets stepped on by those running the place." He looks at the woman with burning eyes, filled with anger. "Doctor says my dad might lose his hand if he keeps working, but he isn't allowed to stop! Where's the good will there? The 'life' that pretty little book talks about?"

Miss Maxwell glances into empty space nearby, a barely noticeable nod, as if considering what he's asking. Her expression is blank, eyes half lidded. "I wouldn't go that far. What of the academies? The four kingdoms that protect mankind from Grimm? What of me?" That got the boy to flinch, looking at her as she meets his eyes again. "Despite what you believe you're seeing, people around you ARE helping out of good will, Taylor." Her expression softens with a smile. "You've barely seen the world. Don't let the negativity happening now taint your entire world view."

The boy's mouth clamps shut at that. Taking a second, he still scoffs. "Yeah... Huntsmen and Huntresses. Sitting pretty at the city of Vale and Beacon." He scowls at the wall, not willing to meet her eyes. "Building up those perfect pretty places and dreams for people who can achieve it." He takes a deep breath, finally looking at her. "While my family works slave work in the mines, my father about to be in literal need of a hand."

He grunts, turning to walk away. He reaches the doorway, turning back to glance at her. His expression softens. "Sorry, Miss Maxwell. I'll see you tomorrow."

He disappears out the door, leaving the teacher in the room alone. Her eyes close, taking a calming breath, turning into a sigh. Thoroughly sure she was alone, she aloud her thoughts to be spoken aloud. "That should change shortly, Taylor. Just hold on."

Minutes later, a blue door to a white painted wooden building opens. Miss Maxwell exiting. She turns and locks the door with a key. The words 'Fairmare Daycare' are listed on a large sign, with smaller letters etched into the wood after saying 'and school'.

She walks from the wooden porch and steps into a dirt road. Wooden box buildings, most brown and shades of gray, line the streets. She walks to the center of the street, carrying a small basket in her right hand. She shields her eyes from the sun, looking up into the sky.

Looming over the town is a large mountain, must be 15,000 feat tall. Its peaks are barren, but the majority is covered in green growth and forest trees, much like the area surrounding the town. Rich forests just like most of the Kingdom of Vale. Quite small to her vision, about half way up the mountain is a gray metal building. A landing pad for bullhead transports. Only about one a week ever comes, and she sees one in the sky approaching. Usually a delivery, but she can only hope...

No time for that. She doesn't want to take after her students and be late. She starts walking down the road, off to her second job.

. . .

The hiss of dying engines rings as a man clad in gray waves on. The bullhead transport edges down, its landing legs touching down. The man and the pilot nod to one another, allowing the pilot to kill the engines fully. With a metallic clang, the airship opens, the exit ramp extending down to the ground.

After a moment, the pilot comes out, a smirk on while he's clad in brown. The gray suited landing coordinator tilts his head back, surprised. "Whoa now. Don't look so happy to be in this dung heap of a town. What's got you spitting rainbows?"

The pilot, rather older, grins and chuckles. "Oh, nothing. I'm just happy to have a passenger instead of 'store supplies' for once." He says while air quoting those two key words.

The coordinator looks at the bullhead in shock before turning to him, eyes wide. He furiously whispers. "Are you nuts? There's not supposed to be people coming into town!"

The elder pilot waves him off. "Guy was pleasant company. Good for conversation. Says he's here to visit a relative." His voice raises as he yells. "Hey! We've landed fine, you can exit!"

The coordinator clams up, unsure of this development. He looks at the transport as its passenger steps out. The younger man exits the bullhead, slowly walking towards the edge of the platform to look over the rather small town of Fairmare. Brown dress shoes, black dress pants, brown belt, a forest green button up shirt with a black suit vest. Around the neck is a forest green scarf. In the man's hand is a black cane, an ornate silver handle with an odd hand guard. The man's silver hair wasn't unkempt, but had stray locks every so often, down to his shoulders. He also had tinted glasses and golden amber eyes.

The man seems satisfied when he steps away from the edge, moving towards the coordinator. "Ah, good evening." He says with a ghost of a smile. Oddly serene. "Perhaps you would help me with something."

The coordinator nods, forcing some customer service with a nervous smile for the well spoken man. "N-not a problem. Welcome to Fairmare! What do you need?"

The strange man smiled ever so slightly, an aloof nature to him. "I was hoping you could give me directions to the Mare's Share Tavern, please."

. . .

A door swings open, rattling a bell for a single loud chime. The silver haired man enters a large serving area. Two large windows on either side of the door allowed a great deal of light to enter the tavern. Short round tables with two seats apiece litter the open space, save for booths lining along the far and right walls. One entire left side of the place is a bar, bottles lining shelves on the wall.

The place was only entertaining four men. Expected for only 3:30 in the afternoon. The three gentleman speaking to each other in the booths must have just left a shift at work. Although, with eagle eyed perception, one would notice the obscene amount of scars covering their hands and arms. The man takes notice of this. The one other individual sits at a lone table, staring at the television in the corner showing a program from the next town... 72 miles away. This man was clearly either an alcoholic based on the tall empty mug in front of him or a town official who thinks little of his post considering his uniform.

The silver haired man casual walks to the bar, taking a seat and placing his hands in front of him. He waits politely as the bartender turns around. A faunus, a man in brown clothes with rabbit ears, gray hair. "Welcome to Mare's Share. What can I do ya for?"

The man responds simply. "A house blend coffee for now, please." The Bartender quickly sets about getting a mug and filling it.

"Can only serve it black until the new shipment gets distributed. No sugar or additives available." The bartender speaks as he places the filled mug in front of the stranger. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

The silver haired man smiles ever so slightly. "Not at all. That's how I take it anyway." He picks up the steaming mug, taking a cautious sip. Glancing at the bartender, he continues. "You shouldn't be out of luck long. I arrived here with the new shipments just barely an hour ago."

The bartender pauses, blinking. While turned away, the faunus mumbles. "Yeah, we'll get scraps tomorrow." He forces a smile, going back into service mode. "Is that so? Good!"

Unfortunately, the man seemed to focus on the faunus now. Did he hear that? He must have ears like a bat! The faunus blinks a few times awkwardly, forcing a smile. "Is there a problem sir?"

The man takes another sip, refocusing his attention to the television screen. "More a curiosity." He gives a small smile, a light jesting nature in his eyes as he speaks. "I'm laughing at the thought that the bartender of the 'Mare's Share' turns out to be a 'hare' so to speak."

The bartender blinks, his rabbit ears twitch as he lets out a shaky laugh. "Usually when I hear that there's more shouting and slurs. Not just as a pun."

The gentleman frowns lightly. "Ah, people being uncivil can be a problem anywhere."

The bartender smiles back, more genuine. He liked this guy. Odd, but friendly. "What brings you here, stranger?"

"Ah, just visiting a relative. I was sure that they worked here today and hoped to surprise them." The man ratted off easily.

The bartender's brows raised with that. "You're related to-"

At that moment, the door behind the bar leading to the back kitchens opens. From it, Miss Maxwell steps out, an apron added over her clothes. She appears to be re-tying her ponytail hair band. "Sorry, I'm late Dominic." She fast steps in a rush, looking at the bottles in the back, taking inventory.

Dominic, the bartender, chuckles. "You're actually fifteen minutes early, Nessie." He nods his head to the clock, showing 3:45 with the hands. "Buuut since I had to open half an hour early today, you mind starting your shift now? You can even close up fifteen minutes early tonight."

Maxwell blinks a few times, looking at the clock. She then looks at a silver watch on her hand. "Ah, this thing is fast again!" She shakes her head, sighing with a smile. "Yeah, no problem. Any problems with the usual ones?"

Dominic shakes his head before nodding his head towards the silver haired man. "No, but I wasn't aware you had relatives."

That made her jerk her head around to the faunus. "Say what?" She follows his gesture and makes eye contact with the silver haired man.

Said man smiles back. "Why, hello there, 'Nessie'." It was subtle, but she caught that he was using that name solely because Dominic just did. It sounded almost completely genuine. Or maybe she's only noticing because she's never seen this man before in her life.

Her eyes widen in realization. She smiles. "H-hey! It's been a long time." She turns back to Dominic, a nervous sweat coming on. "Yeah, I got the place on cover. If it gets busy, I'll call Terry."

Dominic smiles, nodding. "Thank you!" He turns to the man at the bar. "And it was great speaking to you Mr..."

"Franklin Baum." The silver haired man nods to him. "Good meeting you, Dominic."

Maxwell and the stranger meet eyes, a short stare down as Dominic happily exits the bar. Maxwell swallows thickly as she moves towards him, a smile coming on. She has an idea, but she needs to confirm it. If only-

The man speaks up, holding up his now empty mug. "I'd like a new drink. Think I've had enough of just coffee."

She places both hands on the counter, leaning forward, ready to serve. "What can I get for you?"

He holds eye contact. "I'll take a Dusty Rum Blood if you don't mind."

Her breath stops, eyes widening just a bit. It's real. It's real! A response! Wait, what was she supposed to actually make when asked this? She coughs, unsure how many seconds just passed after he asked that. "R-right! I haven't made that in a while, I apologize." She turns away towards the bottles along the wall.

The man smiles. "If you have an issue with ingredients, I understand, given what Dominic said earlier."

Ah, a way out. Thank god he's playing along. She puts a show of examining some bottles before responding in a faux confidence. "Yeah, we don't have the ingredients for it." She gives a regretful look, though her eyes are way too happy. "Sorry, sir."

The man nods. "It's no problem at all. Though I believe the gentlemen at the booths require your attention more than me."

Maxwell blinks with a blank look, turning towards the booth to see all their drinks empty. She gives a shaky smile. "Right. I'll be right back." And she sets about serving the other patrons of the tavern.

. . .

Hours had passed. Patrons entered and exited the tavern, many workers with a few too many scars and unbandaged injuries. Despite this, the faces were merry, many were smiling when served by Maxwell. She went about her shift dutifully, working tirelessly. She had a spring in her step now.

Granted, the reason for this simply enjoyed the company of the people in the corner of the bar the whole time. The strange silver haired man still sat there. It was a week day, so the tavern was setting about closing at an early hour, about 11 p.m.

Everyone was merry and went home to rest for the night. The starry sky held over as Maxwell locked the front of the bar. Her 'relative' stood politely out front. With the tavern closed, Miss Maxwell begins walking, the man walking with her. To anyone else, it's a visiting relative walking to the other's home.

However, it couldn't be more wrong. That's why Maxwell is smiling. The man comments off hand walking the dimly lit road. "You make this walk home this late often?"

Maxwell lets out a soft chuckle. "Yeah. Streets are fairly safe most of the time..."

The man frowns at that, but his voice carries no ill feelings. "Fairmare... One of the only mining towns not owned by the SDC if I'm not mistaken. I would imagine you'd have a booming town with the right export system and owners."

Maxwell sighs. "Yeah... the right owners is the key word, isn't it."

The man nods. "Especially with the rate of work in the town, one would think the exports would be quite high." He looks as if in thought, but she can tell he's had these questions lined up all day. "Yet, there's next to no listed exports for this town. Barely enough to stock a single dust shop in the corner of Vale."

Maxwell nods. Her eyes scan the areas. They seemed alone, but she can't be sure... Wait, if this guy is who she thinks he is, he wouldn't speak so candidly about private information. Her voice falls near silent. "It's difficult to prosper with the wrong people in charge."

His voice drops just as much, yet still comes off warm. "A true statement if ever I heard one, 'Nessie'."

She chokes in surprise, not expecting the nickname. She groans. "... Vanessa Maxwell. I'm called Nessie for an... angry outburst a few years ago." She chuckles weakly, one hand coming up and scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

The man nods. "Given your disposition, I can't imagine something being bad enough to make _you_ angry, Miss Maxwell." He finishes with a smile.

. . .

A quaint small home, the door opening as Maxwell and the man enter. It's a living room leading to a kitchenette, a small counter with two chairs. They move to it and sit down, Vanessa sighing as she places her hand held basket on the stove.

The man seems to just admire the home. Messy. The cough of the living room had tears in it. Some clothes were strewn about in off places. He looks around, finding- is that unde- "AH!" Maxwell gasps as she sprints over and gathers dirty clothes, getting them together and out of the room.

A moment later and she's seated again, this time with a burning blush. The man smiles. "I take it visitors are a rarity?"

She squirms under his question. "Yeah... Sorry."

He chuckles. "Don't be. I'm sorry to impose." He sits with his arms on the table, fingers laced as he awaits her to start.

She gets her breathing under control, looking him in the eye. "You're a huntsman?"

His eyes have a sharpness, only a light of jest left in. His nods, reaching down and withdrawing a paper from his pocket. He places it on the table and politely pushes it towards her. She looks at it, eyeing it from the first statement.

She looks up, eyes wide, as she smiles. "This is the mission request I sent!" He lets out a disbelieving laugh as she looks at the paper. "Yes! YES!" She cheers, a broad beautiful smile on her face. She gives him her full attention, seeing his own small proud smile. She shakes her head, speaking too quickly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She shakes with excitement. "Where's the rest of your team?"

… That's when the man's face shows the first sign of confusion. "Pardon?"

"You hunters act in teams of four, right?" She speaks, moving about her small home and looking out the windows. "What? Are they scouting the town out or already getting to work?"

The man, now alone at the counter, has a blank look. "I would say neither, considering I'm here alone."

All happy energy coming from the woman stops as she trips on the corner of a coffee table by the couch. She falls over onto the couch, landing with a yelp. She snaps up, staring at him with utter confusion. "What?! Just you?" He nods. "Why..?" She slowly drawls out.

He merely blinks. "Well, the amount of money you sent with the letter only covered a solo mission's pay is why." No talking down. No arrogance. It was a plain educating statement.

Her mouth drops. The only sound is a small high pitch squeak as she tries to speak. She shakes that off and says in shock. "That was three months pay..."

The man's own eyes widen slightly, then narrow. "I apologize, Miss Maxwell, but requests are processed by urgent information provided, pay, and population of people affected by the problem. Your request..." He looks over his shoulder to the counter. "Merely stated that there was a problem with the town, and held a... rather meager pay. No details about the danger and what it could mean."

Her teeth clench. She shows the first signs of anger since he's met her. She glares hatefully, stepping towards him. "I couldn't risk them opening my package, so I was vague about what I was sending and what I was asking for... If they opened it and traced it to me, I'd at least be able to deny it initially and maybe skip town..."

The man nods quickly. "A sound point, unfortunate circumstances aside. Perhaps, you could provide that information now?" His voice lifted, smile slightly awkward as he offered his help regardless.

She looks him up and down, seeing that he's slightly off from that. He IS a huntsman. He thinks he can help by himself, and he's kind of cute... She blushes as she nods. Her eye twitches from anger at three months pay only getting ONE person. "Right."

A few minutes pass as she settles back into the chair, now with a drink in hand. She hands a mug of hot coffee to him. He accepts with a smile, having regained his mastered composure of the situation. So, being overly dramatic and angry threw him off. She smiles a little at him. He's just a touch socially awkward. JUST a touch.

"So." His voice, now fully serious despite his previous friendly disposition, begins. "Start from the beginning. What's happening?" With that, she began to debrief him.

About two years ago, a group of five men from Mistral arrived to town. They made the claim that they were inheriting the estates as relatives of the town's most prominent business owner and mayor... the owner of the Fairmare dust mine.

The mayor/business owner was generally kind, but inexperienced. He had made bad decisions in exporting, but was a good and kind lawman enough to keep the town happy and supplied. He had died mysteriously just a week before these men appeared. It wasn't until a few months passed that the townspeople suspected that these men actually caused the death.

The men used the dust in the town and business to take control of all exports, selling product to... who knows anymore. One moment, things were just weird. The next, entire groups of men from Mistral arrived. Ruffians. Given their disposition, they may have been bandits. One person showed up saying the name 'Branwen' once, and the thugs were on alert for weeks, brutalizing anyone attempting to leave.

Now, the townspeople couldn't leave. No new visitors arrived. Money and supplies came in, just enough to keep the people alive. Sure, Grimm were held off by the town's new 'protectors', but said 'protectors' were now a number of forty five thugs who were the only people with weapons.

The people were taxed, and the town's chief business became a slave business. If someone quit the mines, bad things would happen to them. If someone refused to answer a mine job offer, bad things happened to them.

In short, property ownership be damned. Someone needs to stop these bandits. These inhumane monsters. With that, she gave the name of the ringleader: Meren Zann. He currently lived in the old mayor's manor up on the mountain. A light skinned man with straight shoulder length gray hair, a scar over his nose, who wears a fur jacket. He typically walks with a sawed off shotgun at his side.

His main enforcer is a bird faunus. Tan skinned with a simple brown and black leather clothes. His slicked back hair actually with green hair follicles that morph into feathers. His fingers have talons, but he walks around with twin swords with thick blades. The man's name is Fenton.

No one was willing to do anything due to having something or someone to miss... that was until Maxwell's father passed away in a mine collapse six months ago. Since then, Vanessa Maxwell worked and applied three months of her pay towards hiring a huntsman to rid the town of these heathens. She'd sent that letter three months ago, with instructions to come to the town's tavern and order a Dusty Rum Blood and talk about the problems.

"That's everything..." She ends, trailing off. She hazards a glance at the man across from her. "That's why I was hoping for a full squad to get in here and clear these people out." She adds softly.

The man considers her words, mulling something over. "I see. Forty five Mistralli bandits including the ringleader and second in command. All at least moderately armed in regards to law enforcement. That sound correct?"

She nods. "Yes! So could you please call for help and get the cavalry?"

The man raises a brow. "Miss Maxwell."

The two sit in silence for a moment. She realizes that he's using a teaching tactic. Saying a name and waiting for a response like with a child. "Yes?" She lets out slowly.

Her answer was a genuine smile from him. "The problem will be dealt with. You have my word."

And she believed him.

. . .

He'd spent the next four days scouting the town. People asked about him, and he spent a good amount of time conversing with people at the tavern. To everyone, he was Franklin Baum, but Maxwell had a great hunch that that name was fake.

She went through life as usual, using the cover story that he was a cousin from Mantle, coming to visit her for his first vacation in years. He slept on her couch, put up with the bad conditions of the place without a single complaint.

Hell, his only request for comfort was a coffee whenever he came to the Mare's Share. They spoke often enough. She had just one thing to say. HE WAS SO NICE! The more he spoke to her, the more she worried how he could possibly solve all this himself.

That was until Saturday. It was the evening. Given how late the tavern would be open today, Maxwell would be going in at a later hour, not to be back until early morning. She was finishing getting her things together at the counter when the man walked in from the door. She'd shown him where the spare key was, just in case.

On the counter was some of her teaching supplies. On it was the book, Bygone Fables. The man notices, a smirk playing at him. "Ah! My favorite book."

Maxwell paused in finishing her hair to look at him. He now holds the book, admiring it. She smiles. "I've been using that book to teach reading for the children at the daycare." Her smile turns sad. "Some have strong opinions against it."

He nods, looking it over. "I believe that simply knowing the tales is a benefit in itself. Some will want to ignore such things, but so long as they know it, they may one day rethink their opinion."

She smiles wider at that. "Yeah. It was written by former Beacon headmaster Ozma. She really knew her history." She then beams at him, eyes wide with excitement. "I mean, filling in historical anecdotes about each tale's influence on regions and their laws. That's rare knowledge to have, but it's important!"

The man's smile looked as if it grew three sizes. A small blush adorned his cheeks, but maybe it was the lighting. "It's rare to hear others have that opinion."

She laughs, leaning over the counter, looking at him expecting. "So, tell me?"

His face goes blank. "Pardon?"

She grins. "What's your favorite fairy tale?"

He lets out a chuckle at that. "Why, Miss Maxwell, isn't it common courtesy to give your own stance before demanding another to explain theirs?"

Oh, is he being coy? She beams. "The silver eyed warrior. No question." She gaze trailed off to the wall, as if lost in nostalgia. "The very thought that, despite all the terrors out there, there would be someone else willing to help. Someone who could make everything better. It made me want to protect people." She grins, teeth showing. "It's why I wanted to become a teacher." She then looks back at him. "So, yours?"

He smiled brightly at her, nodding. "The tale of four maidens." He explained no further as he moved towards the door.

She had been expecting more, being left stunned. "Whoa whoa, you can't just give an answer and not define it!" She rushes after him, catching him at the door. "Where's the rush?"

His smile vanishes. "I've learned a few.. illegitimate buyers of the dust mine's product. I've gotten enough information from scouting, so tonight... I'm acting." He ends with a small smirk.

Her mouth drops a second, all teasing and happy conversation gone. "Will you be okay?"

He meets her eyes evenly. "Miss Maxwell." He pauses for clarity. "What will come next will be a trial of character. However, no matter what, know that by this time tomorrow, all will be said and done." He smiles. "I promise."

He turns and moves to the door, opening it. "Oh, and when we meet next." He turns to her. "I'll tell you about some fairy tales not found in that book."

He exited the building with a small smile, but she exited soon after with a face splitting grin.

. . .

It was now late at night. A large manor up ahead. The three story building looked to have perhaps 20 odd rooms. Rather small, but expected. It had brown walls and a black roof. A small awning extended over the door with ornate carved wooden columns supporting it. The dirt path leading to the manor lead through a gate with a brick fence surrounding the property.

The silver haired man lands silently on the corner of the brick fence wall. He looks around the perch, seeing absolutely no one around. Eerie. Lightly, he hops off the fence to the grass. He begins walking cautiously towards the building, leaning his back onto the side.

Weird. He'd been here twelve times at varying points of time over the last couple days. At no point was there not a single guard patrolling the place. Even lazily. The man's gaze narrows and closes. He listens, faintly hearing sound from inside. Too quiet to tell what, exactly.

He moves around the house to the back, looking to a window on the tallest floor. It's open. Another raised brow. Previously, a number of the windows had been opened, airing out something from within the compound. Presumably fumes from some other operation going on inside the manor no one was aware of. Now, only this room, which was certainly a bedroom.

Well, curiosity may have killed the cat, but he's not a cat faunus.

He crouches slightly before leaping from the ground up to the third floor window. Just barely reaching the window, he smoothly steps onto the window seal. He looks into the room.

Bed? Check. Dressers? Check. Some items of personal value? Check. It was well decorated, but looked rarely used. So, the man enters the room. He steps lightly, looking within every nook and cranny quickly.

Within one of the dresser drawers, he finds a journal. Opening it up, there appears to be formulas and... dosages? He looks through, flipping from page to page of information. Whoever this was, they were part of a drug cartel. A drug that was infused with dust it looked like. A list of side effects:

_Lightning dust stimulates the nerves. Makes user sensitive. Best sold to users that would have high libido. _

_Fire dust makes user burn up with energy. Always sell to competitive users. May burn and damage internal organs. Do not use yourself. _

_Ice dust chills the body and slows yourself. Good for a trip. Conveniently lowers fevers. Keep some for self use. _

_White dust is a wild ride, but results in death rate upon first use. Sell to problem customers. _

The notes go on and on with similar musings. The man's eyes narrow as he takes the small journal and stows it under his vest, a hidden pocket within. He moves towards the door, listening once again.

The sounds are sharper. He can make out the sound of boiling liquid, steam. There's the sound of a television set, some documentary about animals who most closely resemble Grimm. There's the sound of fans, though he can tell that the air conditioning is on. He can hear the vent in this room going. Either someone is one of THOSE uncivilized people that use both or the fans must have a purpose.

He opens the door, entering a hardwood hallway, white walls. The walls have various paintings of landscapes. Beautiful artwork. He moves through along the hall, no noise coming from any of the doors. At this point, it's safe to say the second floor is either empty or has some silent sleepers.

He makes it to an ornate foyer, a staircase lining a wall leading to the first floor, where several archways lead to different rooms, and the front door is on the far wall. The man slowly steps down to the first floor. He silently moves to the center of the foyer, listening to each direction. He turns his back to the front door.

He has three directions: Left, he hears the television, not worth disturbing whoever is watching it. Right, silence. Forward, the sounds of boiling and fans.

Follow the sound. He moves forward into a dining room. Chairs and counters made of ornate carved wood decorated the room, a pathway to a kitchen further ahead. Curiously, the sounds were coming from behind a door in the corner of the dining area.

He steps to the door pressing his ear against it. The sounds are rather loud. Crackling sounds? A spare glance at the bottom of the door showed a very faint flow of steam. The man's eyes narrow. So, the drugs are made here, it seems. Hidden from the public.

He takes a moment to pull his scarf up, wrapping around and tying it in such a way that it covers and filers air for his mouth. Thankfully an application for the scarf's material. The door is opened, a wave of steam blowing out into the dining area. The man quickly steps in, shutting the door.

He moves down the dark steps into a large open basement. However, the steam was fairly thick. He could only make out the boiling product littered in beakers across a long wall long counter. Various boiling flasks had drip lines leading to the beakers. The flasks each had different colors... dust solutions, diluted and mixed with the chemical drug they've been adding.

He walks further into the room, finding only one person. The man's back was still to him, having a breathing mask on and a head wrap over his hair. The stranger wore a sewn mix of leather armor and a ceremonial black cloth. The stranger also didn't hesitate to speak.

"I see you finally decided to enter." The stranger places a vial in his hands down. He turns fully, revealing two swords strapped at his hips. "It's about time. We've been waiting for you to make your move for two days."

The silver haired man nods, hand on the top of his cane. "Mr Fenton I presume?"

The man huffs, hands moving to his swords. "Huntsman I presume?"

The silver haired man looks around Fenton, seemingly unfazed by the enemy enforcer. He puts a hand to his chin in thought, speaking through his scarf. "I'm rather impressed by some of the ingenuity of your setup. It is quite disappointing that this is the life style you chose. Given your reputation and skills, you would've made an excellent hunter."

Fenton slowly draws one of his swords, maintaining focus on the intruding hunter. "Ah, you see... I am a hunter of a sort, and you fell into our trap." His blade is six inches wide, two and a half feet long, half an inch thick. An absolute fusion of a single edge sword and a cleaver.

The silver haired man glances at him with an appraisal eye. "Any fight down here would result in both our deaths. Not exactly a favorable outcome for you."

Fenton huffed, unimpressed. "Hunters aren't the only ones with semblances." He raises his sword over the red dust drug vial on the counter by him. "My semblance allows lets me split myself in two locations for the low sacrifice of decreased strength and speed."

The man's eyes widen only slightly, but still remains mostly relaxed. "Ah, I see. That is useful information."

The bird faunus huffs. "Information... that you will not get to use." Fenton slashes his sword down into the vial, igniting the chemical and dust fumes in the entire basement. The flames set off all the vials, all the dust, as the explosion overtakes the silver haired huntsman.

. . .

Morning has come. The dawn lights wash over the town. Light passes through the curtains of Maxwell's house, drawing her form from sleep in her bed. Her eyes open with a smile on her face.

After half an hour, she sat at her kitchen counter, a mug of coffee in her hands. She had a small smile, but her eyes were hollow. The more she thought, the more she worried. However, simply thinking about him brought a small smile to her. Just something about him.

Her face washes in surprise as a hard knock beats onto her door. She snaps to attention, the mug of hot coffee splashing as she's forced to drop it onto the counter. "AH!" She gasps as she waves her hand in pain. She quickly runs cold water on the hand while wincing in pain.

The hard knock hits again.

She calls out. "Coming!" She dries her hand, sighing and shaking her head. She makes it to the door, unlocking it and opening it. She looks up, putting on a smile. "Yes-"

Her smile morphs to shock as a hand grabs her, wrenching her out from the open doorway...

. . .

Maxwell lands on a wooden stage, bright light of the sun beaming down on her. She winces in pain, on all fours, as she tries to get her bearings. She shakes her head, trying to get her bearings, only to look right up to the tip of a sword... Fenton standing over her.

She's on a massive wooden stage. This stage was used for town hall meetings, a massive empty yard before it allowing the full population of the town to be present for statements and important news.

And she was brought to it for only one reason.

Her breathing speeds up, but she manages a look around. The bandits are here. Six of them line the back of the stage. In the large yard in front of the stage, the rest of the townsfolk are brought forward. The remaining bandits all line around the crowd, some arriving with the stragglers of the town. She looks and sees Dominic in the crowd, a look of pure abject fear on his face. He was fearing for her.

She looked more, finding her students. Taylor looked up at her, just... confused. Just like each of her students. They were each worried, confused, and tearing up already. The fact that they were able to guess what must be happening was exactly why she was up here.

The huntsman failed, and she was going to be executed for sure. Publicly. A show of power and fear. At the very least, she had time to live until _HE _showed up. He has a knack for spending too much time with his business and being late for addressing them-

"Of all the people I expected, I have to say... I'm not surprised." The tired, uninterested voice called out. With in, a wave of chill over her. If he was here at the ready, that just meant he was well and truly furious.

Meren Zann, standing with his fur lined leather jacket, a tan shirt under it, with leather pants below it. His straight silver hair went passed his shoulders. A scar adorned his nose. In his right hand was his sawed off shotgun, held like a pistol in one hand.

The last of the village was pulled together as he seemed to be appraising the crowd. He took a deep breath, raising a mic up in his left hand. "Welcome, citizens... of _my_ town." He begins immediately. "It has come to my attention that some people... are unsatisfied with the ship I run here." He raised his gun hand out, gesturing around him.

"Here, I felt we had come to an understanding." He said, feigning the sound of hurt. "Here, I provide for you. I give you security. I _sustain_ you." He frowns, looking away from the crowd.

At that look, Fenton reaches and grabs Maxwell by her ponytail. He steps forward, dragging her with him. Her pained grunts garner gasps from the audience as Fenton holds her up by the hair. His sword hand brings the blade up to her chin. The woman's blue eyes are wide as she wonders, 'is this it?'

However, Fenton remains still, allowing Zann to continue. "About a week ago, this woman up here did something most heinous. She brought a stranger into this town. A stranger who poked his head into others privacy. A stranger she claimed was her relative."

At this, the people start gasping and giving strange looks to her. Taylor seemed to react in shock, clenching his teeth with wide eyes.

Zann then yells. "A stranger who invaded _MY_ home, the home of your former mayor, and desecrated it! Burned it! DESTROYED it!"

Maxwell, as well as the crowd, look towards the mountain. Shock and surprise echoed as a small faint trail of smoke went into the sky from a location about half way up the peak.

Zann scoffed. "A stranger who was a menace. A menace that my esteemed associate here put down personally."

Her breathing stopped. So, he really did fail. He died, and now, so would she. Fenton turns her head to look at Zann. The corrupt bandit leader bores into her with a glare as he aims his hand held shotgun dead at her eyes. "And for those who bring unwanted trouble into this town, you get what you deserve."

So this is it. Her moment to go. If there was any satisfaction, it's that she tried. She _tried_ to make this place, this world better. She is more than happy to die trying than to have given up. With her eyes closed, she waits for the moment.

Zann's finger pressures the trigger. "Good riddance to filth." He pulls the trigger... exactly when a rock strikes the back of his gun hand, jerking the gun just to the side of her head. The gun shot fires just by her ear, barely missing Fenton and another man on the far end of the stage.

Her ears ring as Maxwell jerks from the sound. She rubs her ear in pain, wincing as she opens her eyes. She realizes that she wasn't shot, but sound fails her. Only a high pitched ring sounds for a moment, fading slowly into a shocked and outraged crowd.

Zann, Fenton, and Maxwell glance at the crowd, reactions ranging from annoyed to bored to purely confused. Within the crowd, Taylor steps out, eyes teary, as he shouts out. "Leave her alone!"

The crowd now erupts in whispers and mutterings, tensions rising. Maxwell takes ten seconds to find her voice, shouting out. "Taylor, stay out of- AH!"

In a single motion, Fenton throws Maxwell onto her back and leaps up into the air. All shout and yelp in surprise as Fenton lands in the crowd, directly in front of the young boy. The boy flinches back, fear etching onto his face. However, Fenton is too quick, reaching out and grabbing the boy by the throat. He lifts Taylor up so that a full foot separates him from the ground.

Maxwell watches as she moves to stand, only for Zann to aim his gun back at her. Zann isn't facing her, but he eyes her from the corner of her eye. The whole population of the town tenses, no one moving. Zann scowls fiercely at the boy's direction. "Fen, bring him up here."

Fenton, still holding the boy up, leaps once more back onto the stage. Various shouts call out 'wait' 'stop' 'Taylor!' and 'please!' Fenton throws the boy onto Maxwell. The teacher catches the boy, wrapping her arms around him protectively while moving so she shields him from Zann's direction.

Zann's cruel stare continues to bore into her. "And more reason to get rid of the garbage." He speaks into his microphone. He turns to the crowd. "Not only does she bring civil unrest, she bestows it unto the impressionable youth." His so called empathy comes off sarcastic, uncaring. Not convincing in the slightest.

He turns to them. "Such things are nothing but a cancer that requires removal." He trains his gun on the student and teacher. The people of the town enter an uproar. Children, parents, senior citizens, workers, all cry out for this display to stop. The massive outcry makes the leader's gaze shift slightly. With nothing but a single nod, every single bandit not on the stage lines around the contained area of the yard. They all have handguns, hunting rifles, and swords as they ready their weapons inward. The crowd reels inward as the weapons are all trained on them. Zann simply speaks tiredly. "That goes for ALL who stand in my way."

This was enough, Maxwell choked up for a second before snapping. "YOU'RE THE CANCER!" She shouts at the top of her lungs. The people and bandits slowly stop their mutterings as they hear her voice carry out from the stage. Zann and Fenton each eye her dangerously. "That man was a Huntsman of Beacon! Yes, I hired him specifically to remove YOU from this town, and I would do so again and again if I could because YOU need to be stopped."

Maxwell scowls at him, unafraid now that she knew exactly what her fate was. "I would do it because unlike scum like you, I want a better town, a better world, and better people to exist. Not people brought down to your level, you monster!"

The air thickens as no one moves a muscle. Taylor watches with wide eyes from behind Maxwell. She and Zann stare down one another, refusing to look away. A full fifteen seconds pass, a battle of wills almost. Zann simply willing her to submit to fear, and Maxwell's anger letting her true feelings out and refusing to relent.

Movement finally came... when the three bandits behind Fenton and Zann are thrown completely off the stage and in front of the crowd in a heap, pained yelps sounding. All the crowd, bandits, and members on stage turn to look.

"I agree with those sentiments exactly, Miss Maxwell."

Gasps and mutterings fill the air as he stands there. The silver haired man, a faint nonexistent smile on his face. He stands just a few meters from Zann. In a split second, Zann whips around, aiming his gun at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man seemed to mull over a response, still with that know-it-all expression. He comes to a decision, placing his cane tucked under his left arm. His left hand moves behind him before pulling out a microphone...

Zann squints at him before his eyes snap to his own left hand, finding it empty. "Wha- When did you-"

He's cut off as the man speaks into the mic. "Citizens of Fairmare." All in the crowds quiet, ready to listen as the bandits scowl and twitch in unease. This man was a problem. "I must apologize to all of you. I haven't been honest about who I am." The man's smile grows just slightly. "As Miss Maxwell has said, I am a Huntsman of Beacon Academy of Vale." A small chuckle comes from him. "And like her, I am of the teaching profession."

Maxwell's, as well as many others, expressions turned to confusion. Why would that matter? However, he continued. "So, allow me to grade your oppressors on how well a job they've done here." He looks past Zann to Fenton. "Mr Fenton, as kind as he was, happily informed me before destroying the mayor's manor that they had been aware of my presence for two days." His eyes flick back to Zann. "It would appear you haven't thought about what I was up to the previous two days before that."

His right hand goes into his pocket, pulling out a small cylindrical metal remote with a single red button on it. Upon seeing it, Zann's eyes narrowed. "And what's that for? You turning into a terrorist now?"

The silver haired man smirked. "This is a remote to the 56 planted fire dust explosives that were hidden on each and every building within the town." That causes the crowd to collectively gasp and mutter in worry. The man, however, kept calm. "Do not worry. They were all disarmed..." His thumb moves over the red button. "Some placed in new locations to be of benefit."

He presses the button... The outer perimeter of the yard containing the town's population ignites. The explosions are small, nowhere near the people. However, each and every bandit not on that stage is blown inward from the explosions. All of them hit the ground by the civilians, reeling in pain, moaning and crying out.

The man dropped the remote, smirking. "It would seem that Mr Zann has been ready to destroy this whole town since day one. In his own words..." His left hand removes the journal from his inner vest pocket. Zann's eyes widen as he focuses on it. "'in the event that this shit town would turn on us, we can blow the entire place to ash. So long as they don't, we can use them to mine the dust. But when they get uppety, then we'll have to do it ourselves when we kill them.' Endquote." The man's eyes were now sharp as he met Zann's eyes.

In just one move, only five bandits were left. The three behind Maxwell and Taylor plus the ring leader and right hand man. Zann looked around in shock. "Fenton! You said you killed him!"

Fenton likewise grimaced at the situation, seeing all their allies down. "I did! He was in the explosion." Fenton's feathers ruffled as he drew his second sword into his off hand.

Zann glared at the man, training his gun on him. His off hand reaches into his coat. "Fire dust bombs not a problem, eh?" He grins madly, pulling out a lightning dust canister with an ignition cap on the top. He hits a notch on it and throws it at the man. "Let's try lightning!"

The makeshift grenade lobs over the man, coming down on him and igniting. In a bright flash before the crowd, lightning sparks and blinds all watching. The explosion cracks the stage in half, the arcing volts nearly coming back to Zann who grins despite his clenched shut eyes.

Maxwell shields Taylor from the blinding light and explosion. The two hold onto each other tightly as the loud noise dies out. Taylor seems to hyperventilate, but calms down as Maxwell brushes the back of his head. She looks up, face in worry to see the result. Her face morphs to the same face as every member of the crowd, and the bandits up with her on stage.

Before them is just... pure energy? Green aura, morphed into a physical shield, a dome, around the area the man had been standing. A dull hum sounded from the aura as it remained in form. With that, the man's voice sounded from the mic. "People of Fairmare. If you would be so kind as to restrain the criminals writhing on the ground off the stage, please."

The green aura dome begins to brighten and dim rapidly. The man's voice continues. "The remainder shall be dealt with shortly. You have my word as a Huntsman."

Zann's grip on his gun tightens as he aims at the dome. Fenton lines up beside him with both swords ready. The three bandits, one with a rifle and two with swords, step to Zann's right.

The man's voice continues. "You have my word as a teacher." With a violent pop, the dome shatters, revealing the man with a green aura outline. His green scarf now glows with aura matching its color. The man's golden eyes lock onto Zann as he glares. "And in four months, you have my word as Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Maxwell's breath stopped. Time seemed to stop. A professor of Beacon... A rather young one, gaining fame and recognition? Even the news out here reported on some of his exploits. Why? Why hadn't she seen it before. She barely whispers out. "Professor Ozpin."

Zann and Fenton each jerk their heads to look at her in surprise. The bandits to Zann's side look back and forth between their leader and the outsider. Slowly, Fenton turns back to the man, this Professor Ozpin. He narrows his gaze, cold and unfeeling as he brings his swords up. _(Ceremonial drums begin a slow beat. A melodic hum begins a build.)_

Zann turns to Ozpin, gripping his gun harder as he seethes. "This guy? The Beacon poster boy?" Ozpin takes a few brisk steps forward, the green aura glow around him fades entirely. _(Music continues as it starts to build)_

Ozpin's right hand comes to the hilt of his cane, pulling it forward like a sword. His left hand moves behind his back as he stands proper. His expression remains unreadable, save the barely upward curve of his lips. _("I am rebirth! I am the tear in the ties!""Wake me when I die again-")_

"So, Mr Fenton." Fenton tilts his head. Ozpin's smile grows just a bit. "I believe I'm ready for round 2." He twists the cane to a reverse grip, tapping the tip into the stage floor. _("I am rebirth! Cycle of spirit deni~ied. Get back up and try again." music intensifies.)_

**Professor Ozpin**

**Age – 23**

"_Music continues." _

Maxwell pulls herself and Taylor to their feet. "Come on!" She rushes off the stage with the child in tow. All six men on the stage tense, ready. _(Strings begin again for a cord leading into guitar addition.)_

Fenton springs forward, spinning as he swings both swords in one slash. Ozpin twirls his cane up to a sword grip and blocks it back. Fenton twists into a flurry of slashes, Ozpin rapidly twisting his one handed cane to block each attack. Fenton spins with a slash, sending a roundhouse kick, but Ozpin ducks it by inches. He moves to strike Fenton's back mid spin, but Fenton's semblance actives, a second Fenton conjuring from him and parrying the strike with the sword from the original's off hand. _(Guitars and percussion begin.)_

Ozpin backpedals a few steps, the two Fentons attacking forward each wielding one of his two swords. Ozpin parries one and strikes his sword arm lightning fast. He then blocks the Fenton to his right. The right Fenton drops for a low kick, but Ozpin kicks the limb in the shin. The right Fenton is forced back by the momentum. The right Fenton fades away as it flings its sword up, the left Fenton grabbing it. Fenton ducks, showing Zann aiming his gun. _(Music continues to build before change.)_

Zann fires, the shotgun blast exploding out over Fenton at Ozpin. The huntsman slams his cane down, a green curved barring arching up and deflecting the fire dust bullets. Ozpin bursts forward out of the barrier, hitting Fenton back with a flying knee. Fenton is sent rolling back as the two sword wielding bandits charge around him. Ozpin kicks the first one mid swing. He parries the second before jabbing him in the arm and chest rapidly. A final thrust launches the second bandit away off the stage. _(Instrumental changes, guitars, percussion, and string instruments growing more intense.)_

Ozpin spins, striking the stunned sword bandit in the side of his head, sending him rolling to the other side of the stage. The bandit with a rifle fires, the bullet speeding through at Ozpin. The hunter twirls his cane and strikes the bullet out of the air before it could reach him. The bullet spins in the air, having lost all forward momentum, before Ozpin strikes it again, sending it back to the bandit and striking him in the shoulder. The bandit falls onto his back, unable to get up. Fenton dives forward to slash at Ozpin, but he leaps over Fenton, landing between him and Zann. _(Heavy instrumental continues, then dies down for first verse.)_

Ozpin eyes the two opponents as they begin to slowly circle him. Fenton grimaces, twirling his own blades for movement. Zann loads the second shot for his shotgun, aiming it at Ozpin's head. The Beacon professor simple glances back and forth between them, letting them surround him. _("Mark of the blade, mercy on a fiery field. Fostered in the honor of the oldest codes.")_

Maxwell and Taylor make it out to the crowd. The citizens are restraining the injured bandits, a few rushing and welcoming Taylor and Maxwell. The teacher turns around, a worried brow showing. She watches the two bandit leaders circle their possible savior. _("Painting the stains, out across the centuries. Blood upon the banners where the water flows.")_

Fenton springs forward. He swings each blade. Ozpin quickly parries both blades and jabs Fenton in the gut to knock him back. Fenton separates into two, one moving left and one right. _(Intense beat sounds. "Blades...")_

Ozpin spins, ducking to the side as Zann fires his gun again. Ozpin moves out of the gun fire, though it frays the end of his scarf. _(Beat repeats. "Spark...")_

The two Fentons move in from the right and left. Ozpin strikes one with his cane and throws a kick as the other. The other dodges the kick, swinging his sword and locking it with Ozpin's cane. _(Beat repeats and builds. "Grounding and Growth!")_

Ozpin pushes the other Fenton back as Zann charges in with an elbow strike. Ozpin reverse grips his cane to block while Zann uses his sawed off gun as a club. Zann throws a punch with his off hand, then a knee. Ozpin blocks the punch and strikes the knee with his own, knocking Zann's footing shaky. _(Beat repeats. "Stray...")_

Ozpin catches another punch, twisting Zann between himself and the Fenton on the right. He shoves Zann into that Fenton, twisting around to parry the other Fenton once more. _(beat repeats. "Stark...")_

Ozpin pressed forward on Fenton, parrying his sword aside and striking the grip hand. Fenton is forced to release the blade as Ozpin throws the sword away. Fenton glares at Ozpin before fading away. _(Beat repeats and builds. "Flaws in the oaths for-")_

The real Fenton and Zann charge from behind. Ozpin leaps into the air, up and over them in a flip. He lands on the other side of the two. Fenton turns and sends several slashes while Zann uses flying punches before reloading his gun. _("I am rebirth. I am the tear in the ties." "Wake me when I die again.")_

Ozpin blocks both of their attacks and manages to jab the tip of his cane into Fenton's underarm. Fenton's arm dislocates, making him reel back in pain. Zann finishes reloading and tries to step in, but Ozpin kicks him in the chest, sending him sprawling back. _("I am rebirth. Cycle of spirit deni~ied." "Get back up and try a- OH-")_

Ozpin grips the end of his cane with his off hand, pushing the pole of the cane into Fenton's exposed throat, hooking under his chin. Fenton is knocked back, gripping his throat with his off hand, his sword arm having dropped his remaining weapon. Ozpin wields his cane line a fencing sword, striking Fenton's knee, gut, and head, sending him sprawled out unconscious on the stage. _("I am rebirth! I am the tear in the ties." "Get back up and try again-")_

Zann rolls to his feet. He scowls in pure fury, looking at the crowds and all his downed enemies. He roars. "I'll KILL YOU-" He whips his gun up. _("Rise from the Earth. Cycle of spirit deni~ied.")_

Ozpin reacts far too fast, speeding in and swinging up. He strikes the firing gun out of Zann's hand into the sky. _("Get back up and try again.") _

Zann recoils from the hit, nursing his hand, but Ozpin quick steps forward, moving into a flurry of strikes and jabs with his cane. His strikes in pressure points, in the joints, in the legs. Each and every hit hit makes Zann twitch and jerk in reflex as he's beaten senseless. _(Instrumental plays out. String instruments begin song's main cord.)_

Ozpin strikes Zann in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, swaying back and forth. Ozpin twirls his cane, green aura flaring in the cane for a split second. In a blink, Ozpin thrusts the tip of the cane into Zann's center mass, center of the chest. Zann's eyes widen as he coughs out, the green aura pulsing on impact. Zann's body pulses black and white for a split second. _(Instrumental repeats building to a strong note.)_

Ozpin pulls his cane back, turning away from Zann and beginning to walk away. Zann's wide terrified eyes follow him as he walks away. Zann sways, eyes losing focus. "What... are you-" He falls forward, hitting the ground face down, out cold. _("True potential waits..." Instrumental quiets and dies down. Over)_

Ozpin walks to the end of the cracked stage, looking out over the massive yard of people. All the citizens of the city have gathered the bandits, policing their weapons and restrained them. However, they all stood in absolute awe of the lone conscious man on the stage. All with wide eyes, disbelief clear in their eyes.

In the crowd, Maxwell watches with absolute joy, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She chokes on the emotion, breaking into a toothy grin. And others followed. Everyone began forming large smiles, giddy over what just happened. Within moments, the entire populace of Fairmare erupts in cheers and whistles, completely elated in happiness.

On the stage, Ozpin looks them over with a small smile. A warmth shows in his eyes now as he nods back to them all.

. . .

To think... all of that took place before lunch hour. The next several hours were just... a release! The town was filled with smiles, workers happily getting together and working out what needed done. Maxwell had never seen so many people acting without thinking it could end in a moment.

And it was all thanks to him.

Ozpin had been true to his word. By night time tonight, this whole thing, the whole last two years would be over. He'd had a contact on standby to come in with Vale authorities. He'd apparently contacted them to be ready for over forty arrests within the week. A transport had come, authorities pouring into the town and carrying each bandit away in handcuffs.

The grins and cheers when the people watched Zann and Fenton hauled away... was like a dream. But that wasn't all. Turns out that Ozpin had a contact that was well versed with historical and hierarchical knowledge. Some hyperactive young man named... Oobles Maxwell thinks, trying to remember the name. Apparently the contact would be coming to help reorganize the town, help people build the skills needed to fix everything up without too much need from the outside world.

Along with the consultant, Ozpin provided a list of _legal _trade partners and business owners. Apparently, this was key. Authorities of Vale would be contracting out a few of their finest to help build a local police due to some of the... reprehensible business partners Zann and his gang had. All of Zann's stores of supplies were located, Ozpin having found hints to them over the course of his days of scouting. It was... an experience.

Zann, Fenton, and their whole gang would be going away. It turns out the journal Ozpin had found was everything needed and more. Zann DID in fact kill the previous mayor, forged documents of an inheritance, and illegally seized control of the estates. It would be some time before all existing documents could be legalized and ownership of the mine could be bid upon by more... upstanding businessmen.

And so, we come to dusk. The sunset occurring behind the mountain. "Alright, just because this whole thing has happened, doesn't mean you can slack off on work, okay?" Maxwell says, a light in her eyes showing.

Taylor is sitting on a bench along the road, pouting. "Oh, come on!" He whines as he crosses his arms.

Maxwell giggles, ruffling his hair. "And that's why I'll expect the work NEXT Thursday." The words make the kid look up at her, complete confusion followed by the brightening of pure joy.

"YES!" He fist pumps, getting up from the bench and wrapping his teacher in a hug. "See you later, Miss Maxwell."

Taylor lets go, rushing off towards his family. Maxwell is left in the sparsely populated streets. People were in the midst of walking back to their homes, some moving to relax, others to party. Maxwell watched them all walking along the streets, a happy smile on her face.

"A happy ending, indeed."

She jolts in surprise, turning to see Ozpin standing politely a short distance away. He walks over with a small smile on his face. Maxwell puts one hand to her heart, giving a breathy chuckle. "Ozpin." She pauses, brow scrunching. "Ozpin..." She says, a bit of annoyance in her voice. She crosses her arms, raising a brow at her, though her smirk shows she's playing. "How rude not to tell me I was entertaining a celebrity."

Ozpin gives a single chuckle, looking away. "Comes with the business, unfortunately." He shares a moment smiling back at her before he reaches behind him. His hand comes forward, holding a small pouch. He hands it to her. "Here. I hope that covers an apology for the lie."

Maxwell blinks in confusion, shaking the package. Lien? She opens it, looking inside. She recognized this pouch- "This is my payment for the mission!" She looks up at him with a gaped mouth and wide eyes. She jerks the bag forward, pushing it back to him. "This is YOUR payment!"

Slowly, Ozpin's off hand comes up, gently pushing the pouch back. Maxwell looks down, seeing his hand covering the top of the pouch, brushing both of hers that hold it. He pushes the pouch back so she's holding it firmly in front of her. He smiles at her. "Another lie on my part. On record, no one was available to take this mission, I'm afraid."

Maxwell snapped her gaze up, staring at him with utter confusion. "Wh-... what?"

Ozpin looked away, a smile on his face relaxed. "On record, this town was suffering at the hands of some bad individuals until the townsfolk rebelled, freeing themselves from the tyranny." He then looks her in the eye with a small smirk. "And all resources currently going to the town are the result of one of its citizens reaching out for help. And she received it."

He releases his hold on the pound, smiling wider. "You need that money far more than I do. I came here to help. Not to be paid."

She couldn't stop staring. Could tear her eyes away. Her hands slowly but surely held the pouch of money back to her chest securely. Her mouth clamped shut as she finally looked down. Slowly, an idea formed as a giant smile formed. She looked right up into Ozpin's eyes as one hand shot out and grabbed his off hand. "Well, then since it's MY money, I'm using it to get you a drink."

Ozpin looked at their hands, then back at her. "Pardon?" Ah, aloof Oz is back.

She grins up at him. "What? You made a promise! I'm ready to hear about all those fairy tales you've got in that head of yours." She giggles, turning and pulling him along.

Ozpin starts to catch on. "Ah, I see." He grins. "Then lead the way."

And thus was the beginning of something grand.

. . .

_19 Years before The Day_

It had only begun as a discussion of fairy tales. That's all it was. Although, at the same time, there was so much more to it. Years passed, and we find Ozpin sitting at a desk. In this room, the walls are all windows, allowing him a view not one individual in the entire world but him can wake to every day. The image of Vale... and of Beacon academy.

Despite five years, Ozpin didn't look much different. He still wore his green scarf. The end of which still frayed by the bullet fire that day. His hair was cut shorter, no longer reaching his shoulders. In front of him was a steaming mug. By the mug were various computer screens, allowing him an array of setups to glance through. Messages, notifications, and plans put through by himself.

Being a headmaster was a different monster from being a teacher... but it's not like he hadn't been one before. Ozpin would handle the change just like Ozma... and just like O'cyrus, and Osmosa, and... well, one should see the pattern.

He sat looking over documents when a call appeared on his computer screen. Ozpin answered it. "Yes?"

A male voice chimed in. "Sir, a Miss Maxwell has come to see you. She didn't have an appointment..." The voice sounded unsure what to do.

Ozpin's brow raised as a small smile came on subconsciously. "Ah, it's perfectly fine. Send her up." The call cut out, leaving Ozpin to finish looking over his documents.

It hadn't taken long before the elevator sounded out a single beep. It opened up, revealing his visitor. Miss Maxwell. She stepped out out, showing her hair in a single braid draped in front of her right shoulder. She wore clothes more fit for travel, simple black pants with a blue button up. She now wore black rimmed glasses, a completely new addition.

She walked through the office, taking her customary look at the view of Vale. "Ah, I'm never going to get used to looking at the big city." She says with a giddy smile. "It's the main reason for me to come here."

Ozpin smirks, raising a mug. "I can relate to that. The view is quite impressive."

She strolls right on over to the desk, not hesitating to walk around it and take a look at the screen. "So, what has you busy?"

Ozpin looks over the last document. "An order of missions to be listed out for the third year students. It would seem the professors think they're ready for something more difficult."

Maxwell looks it over, brows raising. "A mission to eliminate thirteen geists haunting a town's damn?" She gives him a look with wide eyes. "That's a mission for students?"

Ozpin chuckles. "None of the geists currently possess anything larger than an average beowolf. It shouldn't be too much trouble so long as we send someone soon. Geists only become problems once they become large, rather problematic golems."

Maxwell exhales. She leans down to him, a quick peck of her lips onto his. Her hand comes to a rest on his shoulder as she shakes her head at the screen. "You hunters and your amazing super powers."

He laughs, a laugh that's louder than he would typically give. "It comes with the life we live." He gives her a look, raising a brow. "I could teach you whenever we get together if that would placate you?"

She chuckles, shaking her head. "The day you have enough time to teach me is the day I become Mrs Ozpin." Despite the levity, she saw his smile drop just a bit. "You know I understand, right?"

Ozpin's face became unreadable. His lips a fine line showing neither approval or no. However, She could read right through him, knowing the next two words out of his mouth. "I'm sorry-"

"I told you, I get it." She says with an easy smile. "Bad guys, magic, evil cults. Applying your name to anyone else is like painting them in neon. You refuse to let me become a target."

Despite her being the one to say so, it still led to a small frown adorning the man. The light in her eyes dies out slightly seeing his regret so clear. That's why it's her job to distract him.

She reaches around him, plucking a folder off his desk and looking at it. "Oh ho! New graduates!" She raises a brow, slightly grinning. "Oh yeah? Even in Fairmare, we've heard a great deal about _these_ graduates. Team STRQ."

Ozpin's frown was soon replaced with a genuine smirk of his own. "Bright stars of tomorrow it seems. All with promising futures. Rather, three of them plan on becoming agents of the academy if I'm not mistaken."

Maxwell frowns. "Only three? What's the other one planning on?" She helps herself to his computer, typing and pulling up a file. Files that they both know she _shouldn't _have access to, but... Ozpin has long since lost his ability to refuse her. "Taiyang... 'hopes to become a prominent hunter' yada yada 'and bring teachings to the next gen-" She gasps as she beams at Ozpin. "Aw, you made a teacher."

Ozpin smirks at her. "I believe the choice was entirely his own." He watched as her gaze lingered on the information before them. The look in her eyes... yearning? No, more like anticipation.

"The next generation." Maxwell chuckles as she looks at nothing. "You know, Taylor is applying to leave Fairmare for Haven Academy, right? Thinks if he goes here, he'll blab about how he knows you." She laughs, shaking her head.

However, the humor didn't stop Ozpin's curiosity. It did leave a small smile on his mostly passive face as he read her. "Vanessa, why _did_ you come today?" His smile widened slightly. "I appreciate the company as it's been a month, but I've never known you to just drop in. Not for how far a journey it is."

Her movements paused. She looked at the wall across the room, eyes slightly too wide for Ozpin's liking. She lets out a scoff as she reaches into a purse on her side. "You ever heard a fairy tale that you hadn't heard of before?" She slowly looks at him, a hesitant look on her face. "You being you, I highly doubt it's happened in a long, _long_ time."

Ozpin lets her set the pace. He allows her to stall as she collects herself. A small smirk adorns his face. "Actually? Every generation. New tales begin all the time. Although some mirror those that came before, new tales entirely unique begin every day."

That brings a more natural smile to her face, though she still doesn't look directly at him. She seems to find the item she's looking for. She pulls a small plastic bag out, placing it slowly in front of Ozpin. "I suppose you would know. You always have a tale to tell." She smiles genuinely, slowly bringing her eyes up to glance at him. "Endlessly entertaining."

Ozpin raises a brow, looking from her to the bag. He opens the bag, reaching in as his other brow rises to the others height. From the bag, he pulls out a thick gray pen shaped object. One side of it is blank, so he turns it over. The tip is a strip inserted into the side. On the main body of the item is a small rectangular panel... one that shows a plus sign. His eyes narrow in confusion before slowly widening. Somehow, even more confused. He turns his head slowly, jerky short movements, as he makes eye contact with Maxwell.

Her face is blushing, mouth clamped shut, brow scrunched. Her clamped mouth is curled in a nervous smile. She glances between him and anything else in the room twice before breathing out nervously. "So... It would be nice to be a part of one of those new tales." She gives a breathy chuckle.

His mouth falls open slightly, but nothing comes out. If there was anything that could leave the now Beacon Headmaster speechless, this was not something one would guess. His wide eyes clamp shut. He slowly turns to her in his chair, facing her. She turns to face him, still standing. Simply looking at her, his eyes are wide and mouth still open. "... This is impossible." His voice was dreadfully quiet.

She glances at him, nervous and turning more red. "I, uh... I'm about a month along..." She cringes as she holds his eye contact. "And the last time we spent time together was also about a month." She coughs. "And... I also took five of those by the way. That's the last one." She raised a brow, raising her purse. "Would you like the others for confirmation?"

He fell further into his chair, losing the perfect composure he's had indefinitely. His eyes trail to the floor, face scrunching in thought. "But... that's just impossible."

Maxwell tilts her head, confused. "How so?" She gives an embarrassed laugh. "I mean, I'm positive that we-"

Ozpin holds his hand up, stopping her from going into literal detail. "No, I..." He looks up at her. "Across all my lifetimes... That's just been-" He stops, shaking his head.

Maxwell's eyes widened, realizing what he was meaning. "You mean... simply you being you? You've never had a child?"

Ozpin removes his glasses, placing them on his desk. He rubs at his eyes and face for a second before looking at her straight. "I'm a being that... isn't conventionally natural to say the least." He, the perfectly prim headmaster that he is, lets out an uncharacteristic sigh. "Magic is rather... unkind to the unborn, regardless of my..." He looks for the right word. He of all people has never been this lost for words. "Host gender?"

Maxwell simply stared, a mouth just barely open. "Oh..." She looks up in thought. However, that news just brought a smirk to her face. "Then... this is a new tale then? Completely unique." Her nerves slowly calmed as she smiled genuinely down at him.

Ozpin looks up at her, looking... lost for the first time. The two hold the stare for a solid thirty seconds, as if he's drawing strength from her new comfort. A exasperated breath huffs out of him as he straightens, regaining his composure. Although, he still scratches the back of his head for a second, still showing his own nerves. "I... guess so."

His smile slowly drops as he looks out the nearest window. "But... with how our relationship is... I do not believe I'm..."

Maxwell's gaze steeled, hand moving to her hip. Nessie is out. "Ozpin." Her tone portrayed her instant annoyance. "I have lived with our relationship being a secret because of Salem. I have lived with it all, and I'm perfectly fine with never having a petty ring to say we're together. There are other ways to show we are what we are. This is one of them."

She then leaned forward, placing her off hand on his chair's arm, looking him in the eyes. "You are the strongest person in this kingdom. You are one of the strongest beings on all Remnant." Her growing scowl disappears to a smirk. "And you have me, a stubborn small town teacher who refuses to lose hope." Her hand on the chair finds his hand. "We can do this. Together. You have centuries of practice watching over others already."

Ozpin holds her gaze, slowly gaining a smirk of his own. "I wouldn't exactly call it the same thing..." A chuckle escapes. They take a moment to think, letting it all settle in. "We do this, I have but one request."

She smiles brightly. Her hip hand comes forward, cupping his chin. "Name them for a color?"

His smirk grew. "Why, Mrs. Ozpin, you seem to be able to read my mind." Her face split into a massive grin. Indulging in fantasy to bring the mood up. She could cry for how much she loved this man.

. . .

_18 Years, 4 Months before The Day_

The tip of his cane tapped the floor. These halls of Beacon were marble white from the waist height to ceiling. The lower wall brown hard wood. Within this hall, various drapes and curtains decorated the walls, blocking light from the outdoors. The floor was black.

Ozpin sat in a couch-like bench in the hall. Both hands were held tight around the hilt of his cane. His eyes were unfocused, staring at the wall across from him. To his right was a door, the left leading down a long hallway to the exit.

His eyes were hollow, body unmoving. Sitting on the arm of the furniture is a scroll, a newer model released by the SDC. The screen lit up as a message pops up. '_J.U.: I'm on my way up, Professor._' Ozpin's body didn't move an inch. His eyes side glanced at the scroll for only a second before trailing back to the unfocused spot in front of him.

A door from the far off ends of the hall echoes as it opens and shuts. Foot prints sound off the black hard floor. Ozpin doesn't react at first, but the footsteps grew louder, eventually impossible to ignore. Ozpin slowly rises and stands. His eyes shut, as if he's centering himself.

"Professor Ozpin? It's been two years since I've seen you! How you been?" The voice echoes through the halls. Jovial, a touch sly.

Ozpin turns to look at the newcomer. The man has a dark, almost brown, red leather jacket. White fur lines the color, puffing out. The jacket is form fitted, but unzipped. He has black gloves on. Under is a dark unsaturated green shirt tucked into leather pants matching the color of the jacket. He has black boots clicking off the ground. On his right thigh is a holster, showcasing a silver vertical double barreled revolver. Engraved on the side of the silver weapon is a bright crimson sigil of a howling wolf.

The man's face is tanned with shape eyes. His eye color is hazel, and he has short black hair sticking up like a barely too long buzz cut. The sides of his head have gray colored hair. He's in his mid to late 30s. He holds an easy going smile as he gives a wave, closing the distance leftover between them.

Ozpin turns to glance at him, his calm collected exterior in place with that barely smile on. However, one can surprisingly see bags under his eyes if looking close enough. "Mr Uhlric. Glad you agreed to come here." He tilts his head slightly, a touch of regret in his eyes. "I certainly hope your wife isn't upset with my contacting you."

The man, Mr Uhlric, waves him off, shaking his head. "Ah, leave her be. I may technically be retired, but I told you if trouble called, I'd be here to help." He shifts his weight, looking off to the side. "Plus, when someone does give any details other than 'you'll be interested in this', well..." He turns to Ozpin fully, a toothy grin. "You've got my attention."

Ozpin gives a huff of a laugh, remaining proper, but looking away. "Well, if you get curious that easily..."

The man sets Ozpin with a firm stare. "Curiosity kills cats, sir." He grins, his right hand hovers on his revolver, drawing closer to the wolf sigil. "A dog sniffs curiosity out." He brings his hand up, clapping once as if settling the matter. "So, let's get down to it. What's the sitch, Head Man?"

Ozpin's look loses its humor, but he nods and turns. "Walk with me. I'll explain more once we're there, but I have some questions for you?" He begins walking, leaving Mr Uhlric in confusion before he sighs and rushes to catch up with the retreating headmaster.

Their trek through the halls is eerily quiet, only the clicking of footsteps. Mr Uhlric glances around with a raised brow. "This is closer to faculty property, right?" He glances at the headmaster, fairly relaxed, but looking the professor over. "All the professor offices and stuff. You live here, right?"

Ozpin keeps his stoic ghost of a smile, nodding. "Yes, I believe your record lists you only coming here your second year. You tore a hole in your teacher's wall while painting the posterior of a donkey around it."

Mr Uhlric couldn't help the surprise giggles coming out of him. "Oh, jeez! They STILL have that on my record?" He sighs, shaking his head with a huff. "Old guy was a stubborn ass." He flourishes his hands out in front of him. "It was _artistic expression_." He barks out a laugh.

Ozpin gives a low dry chuckle. "Ironic given your current job." He'd looked up a lot about Mr Uhlric before contacting him. Currently the Chief Inspector of a sizable town of Sanctuary, a port town that deals trade between Beacon and Menagerie. He settled with his Beacon team partner, a woman named Senaya Enville, or Sen. They married as she took his last name. Himself? His name is Jared Uhlric.

The school keeps track of its affiliates and alumni. Jared had 'retired' to settle in Sanctuary as one of its protectors at the age of 27. He was a decorated huntsman from before Ozpin's time, nearly ten years older than the silver haired headmaster. Despite him settling down, there was an interesting fact that Ozpin was curious about.

"So, how goes the simpler life with Mrs Uhrlic?" He begins as the two turn a hallway, many of the doors shut as they walk by. An odd window on the right every so often showing Beacon's beautiful architecture.

Jared beams a smile. "I look at her and still drop my jaw." He then scratches the back of his head. "Then she swats me for 'gawking like a fool'."

Ozpin raises his brow. "An understandable feeling. For someone to be so lucky."

The words were happy, but Jared's eyes noticed the ghostly smile having faded completely. He once more took in the Beacon headmaster. This wasn't their first meeting. Far from it. Ozpin was famous for perfect poise, a cool head, knowledge, and instinct. This man before him now... his shoulders are just slightly slouched. His facial muscles are worn. Bags under his eyes. Something... is wrong.

Jared watches Ozpin like a hawk for a few more steps before speaking. His jovial tone has turned soft. "You know exactly what it feels like." The words hang in the air as the two stop walking. Ozpin's back is to Jared, who lags two steps behind him. Jared frowns, knowing he just hit the nail with a sledge hammer. "Ah, you know what? Whatever job it is you have for me, it can wait until you sort whatever troubles you have."

Jared continues, trying to smile. "Really, I'll head back in when your head's on straight. You may be the most powerful man in Vale, but even you need to sort your own problems. Let someone else do it." Jared lights up for a minute. "I'm sure you got someone capable of running things for a few weeks. Didn't Porkbelly Port start teaching here?"

Ozpin finally turned to him. He wore a wry smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He spoke, but disturbingly, there was a shake in his first few words. "It unfortunately cannot wait, and... it may be related to such a thing."

Jared's look turns confused as Ozpin turns around, reaching a door at the end of the hall. Ozpin grips the handle. "We're here, Mr Uhlric."

Jared enters the dark room after him, finding a rather sparsely decorated dorm room. He looked around, seeing shelves and desks filled with papers and books... Grimm anatomy texts. Jared tilts his head at it. "This was one of the offices. You made it a dorm room? For who-"

He's cut off as Ozpin slowly sits into a chair by the window. Beside him is an object in the spot one would find a bed, if it were a dorm. Jared huffs a laugh as he realizes that the large object in the darkened room is a baby crib. Jared lights up with a smile. "Oh man, congra-"

The tip of Ozpin's cane appears just in front of his nose. He cuts the statement off as he hears rustling within the crib. A rather light breathing with squeak like breaths. Jared gives an apologetic grin, pushing the cane tip away with one hand. He whispers. "Sorry... But, congratulations!" He whisper shouts.

Jared grins, hands coming out and twitching in a... slightly creepy miming of grabbing. "Finally found someone to add candy to your cane, I see." He hugs himself, wriggling slightly. "A lovely lass to wear that student uniform in your office after hours?"

"Mr Uhlric." Ozpin barely speaks above a whisper. "Enough."

The serious tone yanked Jared from cloud nine. He freezes mind gesturing, face sobering quickly. He straightens his posture, looking at Ozpin closely. Jared gulps as he sees, for the first time in his years, an honest look of anger on the man. But it was more than that. A faint shimmer in his eyes. Looking at him straight on, he sees red skin.

All traces of humor were gone, Jared frowning and nodding at him. "I see." He'd put it together fairly well. Woe and misery with a newborn child in the mix. "How'd it happen?"

Ozpin placed his elbow on the right armrest, resting his head at the temple. He barely looks at Jared directly. "It would seem... that during labor, the child's aura activated."

Jared's eyes widened, body jerking at the info. "Whoa, wait a second. Most people can't even unlock their auras without some form of training."

Ozpin tensed, shaking his head. A steady breath, throat shaking with each attempt to speak. "She... gave labor to him as normal... There were no problems. The procedure was done at a Vale hospital in the city..." Ozpin's gaze traveled down, the tightened grip around the left armrest by his off hand audible even for Jared. "Then it all went wrong."

He continued. "She began to bleed internally. The doctors had to drug her immensely to continue... after fifteen minutes of screaming... The child was out, but..." He trailed off as he contained a shudder.

Jared raised a brow. He looked to the headmaster and the crib. He listened intently for the barely audible breathing. "So..." He begins. "The child comes out with an active aura... What happened to her?"

Ozpin's breathing is ragged for a moment, but recovers quickly. "She was perfectly healthy throughout her entire pregnancy." He said so with conviction. Absolute certainty. "But after she had him, it was as if her insides were that of a elderly woman." Jared jerked his head at the claim. "Her organs and makeup were... aged."

Ozpin gaze a shaken sigh. "A child exits with his aura active, and the mother's body is altered by a power."

Jared's gaze narrows. "A semblance. Have you been able to find out what kind?"

Ozpin meets his gaze. His emotions were held back in check, his mask back on. "Unfortunately, no. The child has displayed no further use of his aura."

_'besides taking your loved one's life'_ Jared thinks to himself. The ex-hunter's gaze falls on the crib. "This job you have. It relates to the child, doesn't it?" He crosses his arms, looking at the seated headmaster. "Unless you orchestrated all this to vent to me. Which, by all means, I'd understand."

Ozpin and Jared held their gazes on one another for a full ten seconds. Ozpin finally clears his throat. "Before that, I have a query of my own that requires answering." Jared raises a brow, but motions for him to continue. "Why is it that you and your wife have not decided to have children?"

It was now Jared's turn to tense. Uncrossing his arms, he awkwardly shifts his weight from one side to the other. He looks more and more awkward until finally spitting it out. "We can't have any." He says quietly. "Sen is a faunus. I'm a human." He shrugs. "While some interspecies couples can make the rocking count." He says cracking a joking grin. However, the grin falls soon after, a grimace coming on. "Others are unable to reproduce."

Jared shakes his head, sighing. "You could say that my little ones are like inner city street urchins, and her lair belongs to a Nevermore." He lets out a chuckle. A little too loud he realizes. He stops his laugh and waits a second, seeing if he woke up the baby. When satisfied that he didn't wake it, he looks back to Ozpin. "So, yeah. Why?"

Ozpin nods. "And it never once occurred to you to try adoption?"

Blink once. Twice. Three times. Jared's eyes widen extraordinarily. His mouth goes agape as he breaths shakily. "W-what?" He can't possibly mean-

"I am asking if there are any particular reasons as to why you have not pursued such a venture." Ozpin stated plainly, as if ignoring the implications literally two feet away from him!

Jared simply stared in disbelief. He shook his head, beginning to pace the middle of the floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Hold up." He stops the pacing, setting Ozpin with a fierce glare. "Ozpin, you can't be serious."

Ozpin's expression remained unchanged, awaiting his response.

Jared's eye twitched as he exhales. "That's it?" He waves his hand to the crib. "Just- Like- you- UGH!" He seethes for a moment, containing himself. "You just have a child so you can dump him off on someone else when it doesn't suit you?"

When Ozpin still doesn't shift his expression, Jared continues. "This is YOUR child!" He whisper screams. "You brought me here just to- just to- _interview me_?!" He jerks back and forth, just to work out the energy he's gotten into him. "I understand that having a child can be hard, but-"

"It's impossible!" Ozpin states. His voice cracking as he grips the arms of the chair. "The entire reason it was even feasible to have the child-" He stops, taking in a shaky breath before exhaling. "-was because of her... She made it possible." He trails off at the end, voice dying out.

Ozpin's outburst halted Jared's growing contempt. He stops his movement and gives Ozpin his full attention. The two remain silent as they glance away from one another. Jared looks off to the side, old memories coming back from his hunting days. "Right..." He sighs. "Right. The cult of Salem." Jared straightens back to look at Ozpin. "Teaching kids is one thing. Raising them is a whole other game."

Ozpin's eyes lower, falling to the ground between his feet. His crestfallen posture and... defeated aura only sealed Jared's thoughts in. Jared continues. "You can't do both, and you've made your choice."

Choice... like that was something Ozpin ever had. Jared knew full well that for all the 'choice' Ozpin taught and inspired in others, he was the person who seemed to have the least of it. Continue to keep the world safe, or raise a single baby in an even MORE dangerous world.

Seconds ticked by. Seconds turned to minutes. The two adults remained silent, mulling over things. Ozpin remained seated while Jared paced the room. Eventually, Jared found himself by the crib. The object had a blanket over it to prevent light from outside waking the baby.

Jared's own feelings were starting to make themselves known. He sighs, turning to Ozpin. Upon meeting eyes, they both realized. A choice has been made. Jared slouches, letting out a huff of a laugh. He awkwardly smiles, but seems nervous. "Um... so, you gonna introduce me?"

Ozpin raised a brow for a moment before a smirk grew on his face. Slowly, he rises from his chair. He reaches and pulls the blanket up and over, revealing the inner crib. Within the white sheets of the crib was a sleeping newborn. Jared spared a glance at Ozpin, noting the small bit of... pride showing.

Jared smirks, looking down at the child who seems to just be sleeping soundly. He whispers out. "Hey, little guy." He smiles wide, eyes lighting. "How you doin? What's your name?"

Ozpin's smirk remains as he chuckles. "Mr Uhlric, allow me to introduce to you, Carmine Ozpin."

Jared's smile turns to a beaming grin. "Carmine? Like the color red?" He looks at the kid's head. The top of the child's head had the more saturated crimson he'd ever seen, but something was weird about the ends of the hairs. They rapidly turns lighter. There wasn't much hair, though. Just enough to clearly tell. "Yeah... That's a good name."

Ozpin's smile turned nostalgic. "Nessie picked it after I suggested the first name be after a color."

Jared and Ozpin just looked at the child, mirrored looks of adoration for the little life in front of them. Jared's smirking face turns to Ozpin, losing some of its levity. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely positive?"

Ozpin's smile remained, eyes still locked on the child. A few breaths passed until his eyes closed. "I am."

Jared turns to face Ozpin straight on. His face turns serious as he nods. "I won't disappoint you. I promise." The headmaster nods back, turning back to the child. Jared soon returns to doing the same, looking over the boy as he shows some nerves. "Um, could I, uh... hold him, sir?"

Ozpin gives him a blank look. It lasts a few seconds before a small smirk grows. However, his eyes seem conflicted. "I... suppose so."

Jared smiles more comfortably as he slowly reaches into the crib. With a small heave, he brings the child up, cradling him with an expertise one wouldn't expect from someone in this much leather. Jared smiles at the boy in his arms.

"Hey, buddy." He grins. "Carmine's a cool name, right?" He takes a step into the middle of the room, cradling the child. Ozpin watches from his original spot, his smile not matching his eyes. "My name is Jared Uhlric." He chuckles, still taking in the situation. "I guess... I'll be taking care of you from now on."

From outside the makeshift dorm, the two men can be seen with the child. The beginning of a journey. The beginning of something great. The last words heard are spoken. "How does Carmine Uhlric sound?"

**And thus ends the first chapter of this story. Chapter sizes will vary, of course, but I want them longer than I'm used to. Song for the battle was Rebirth by Miracle of Sound, based on the game Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. Next song used will not be Miracle of Sound, I swear. Also, song moments won't take place in every chapter. Just a good chunk. **

**As for the song, I cut out a good chunk of the middle. If you look the song up on youtube, I cut everything from timecode 01:59 to timecode 04:27, cutting a minute and 28 seconds. Just if anyone cares to listen to it. **

**References: **

**Ozpin's false name Franklin Baum, obviously based on the writer of the Wizard of Oz, L. Frank Baum. Just thought it would make sense and be funny since Ozpin is literally meant to be the Wizard from Oz. **

**Meren Zann is based off Star Wars character Tyber Zann from the video game Star Wars: Empire at War, Forces of Corruption. Criminal leader who made a criminal empire that managed to tamper with the Rebellion and Empire's civil war. **

**Fenton is based off Tyber Zann's trusted companion Urai Fen. A bird like alien who fought with twin katar swords as Tyber's main enforcer. **

**Vanessa Maxwell is one of two characters I have concepts for that is not based off a historical or fictional character... the other being Carmine, the main character of the rest of the fic. Her nickname of "Nessie" is based off a friend of mine.**

**Speaking of Carmine Uhlric, Carmine is a shade of deep red, hence the color name. Uhlric in one of its spellings in older English means 'power of the red wolf', hence the family crest and further reference to red, the distinct part of his hair color before the last inch fades to silver.**

**Jared Uhlric is his wife Senaya Uhlric. A few draws of inspiration that will be more obvious next chapter. For now, think a cross between Jonathan and Martha Kent of Superman lore mixed with personalities of Jiraiya and Tsunade from Naruto lore. **

**Join next time in Chapter 2: Of A Different Pack.**


	4. 2 Of A Different Pack

**Greetings and welcome to chapter two of Volume CRBN. For anyone who is reading, I'm glad a story that will very OC heavy is getting any attention at all and appreciate the views (Broke 100 already?! I'm being punked). Feel free to leave a review. **

_**Chapter Two: Of a Different Pack**_

"Fire dust: two hundred seventy three units. Grav dust: sixty five units."

A focused voice speaks out. The sounds of an office fills the background. A phone call, answered by a voice. Various murmurs as people walk the open door. The people marching by outside the door mostly wear sunglasses, simple brown uniform shirts with black pants. A few have belts with various items hooked on. Others have hats and have radios strapped to their uniform chest. Cops.

Inside the office, the voice continues. "Populous orders: one ton of garden soil for crops. Three thousand units of construction adhesives and nails?" The voice stops it's monotone, sounding surprised.

The office is fairly well decorated. Behind the desk chair are two windows, blinds allowing partial light into the room from outside. The mahogany desk sits with a comfortable space between it and the windows for the leather chair. One wall is lined with shelves containing files on the bottom and middle rows. The top row is lined with books and various reading material. The other wall is occupied with pictures, plagues, and hanging medals.

"Ah, so they're finally expanding further into the island." The voice continued, chuckling. "I need to send a letter to update trade conditions."

The plaque on the desk read, '_Chief Inspector: Jared Uhlric_'. The man in question sat in the leather chair, looking through a paper report in front of him. The center of his desk is covered in papers, writing material. The right side is occupied by a monitor and keyboard. The left side has a framed picture.

Within the picture, Jared can be seen winking with a small child sitting on his shoulders. Jared is wearing a simple white black shirt, while the boy on his shoulders wears bright blue shorts and a red long sleeve shirt. The boy's red hair is in a bowl cut, the silver at the ends of his hairs not too visible on the camera. Both Jared and the boy have one half of a pull apart Popsicle. The boy's eyes are wide enjoying the treat, while Jared uses one hand to keep his in his mouth, his off hand steady on the boy's leg to keep on his shoulders.

In the image, a reflective window behind them shows a light brown haired woman with large dog ears taking the picture. Her eyes are covered by the camera, but she's laughing at them.

Jared raises a brow at the paper. "And forty two units of assorted bread." He tosses the page down. A shipping request from Menagerie. Fairly standard outside of the building materials. He'd heard that Ghira Belladonna had stepped down as leader of the White Fang organization. However, it seems the black cat never stops striving for improvements.

Jared leans back in his chair, sighing. "Finally done with paper reads." He glances over to a clock hanging by the door. 2:35 PM. He might have time to do some patrolling. But first...

A blond cop with a slightly darker mustache moves around the corner. He smirks at Jared's position as he leans through the door. "First of the month, boss. You coming for the reveal?"

Like he's been blessed, spirit is renewed in Jared. He bursts to his feet, exclaiming. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He walks around, marching out of the office as the two men traverse the hall.

The hall opens into a large room with cubicles. A main room with plenty of spots for open space. The words 'Sanctuary Police Department' are etched into every other labeled corner and sign. On the far side of the room is a large open space with the wall cleared. Cleared, except for one... large item hanging on the wall.

A semi circle of cops and officials stand as they appreciate the object, Jared and the cop with him joining. All are men save for two, a total of 23 spectators. A few female cops peak up from their stations, sighing before returning to work. One mutters 'ugh, children'.

Jared gives a wide smile, clapping his hands onto the shoulders of the cops at his sides. "Alright, standard bet, guys?"

The object on the wall is fifteen feet wide and ten feet tall. The right seven feet of the object is a list of days for the week on repeat... a calendar with all the days marked out with various X's. As the first of the month, it's time to remove the current impractically large sheet for the next month.

The left eight feet of the calendar has the department's attention... a beautiful beach front with tanned woman for the foreground. Her feet are dug into the sand while she's leaned to showcase a model figure. A modest one piece golden swim suit. The woman's black hair gives way for two large antlers coming from her head. The words, 'Feisty Faunus Calander' are in bold in the corner.

Yes, seeing the new eye candy picture has become a morale event for the department... The male half and some few females that is.

The brown haired cop to Jared's left claps his hands. "I got bear Faunus." He rubs his hands, shaking his head with a grin.

Jared scoffs. "You need to diversify your bet! It's why you always lose!" He shakes his head with a smirk. "Just because you want 'a bear to go bare' doesn't mean it'll happen." He looks to the blonde he'd walked in with to his right.

The blonde answers. "Chameleon Faunus." He brushes his beard in a thoughtful look. "They can change skin tone to match the suit. Makes it look like skin. Something that hot has to be in the calendar somewhere."

Jared looks up in thought, as if contemplating, before forming a grin. "Not a bad one." He looks forward with determination, taking this very immature guessing game too seriously. "When you shoot big, you win big! I'm callin' fox Faunus!" Jared wiggles in place in thought. "Now, they need to hurry up. Let's see the foxy _lady!_" His emphasis on the worst lady mixes with a comically over the top lecherous tone.

Clearly they were enjoying themselves.

One of the cops moves to the calendar with a grin. The men plus two all focus on the wall with suspense building... and the cop pulls the massive calendar sheet off.

Many of the cops snap, cursing up a storm as the image is revealed, swinging a limb in frustration at losing the apparently department wide bet. Others simply nod with approval at the image. A woman of pale skin in a pool. She wears a two piece blue bikini. She looks upward into the camera with green eyes, the water up to her legs. From behind her, an orange fluffy tail with a black tip. The woman's light hair shifts to orange as two large ears come out. One ear is flicked to the side while the other is up. The ears are tipped with black fur... Fox ears.

Jared's face splits into an exaggerated grin as he shoves both cops away. The pouting cops mutter curses as Jared steps forward, stepping into a pose stance with two thumbs up at the calendar. He winks as he screams in excitement. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" All the sore losers glare at him, a mixture of curses and grumbles as they move away.

The celebration lasts a few minutes. Turns out, the winner gets to make the whole department pitch in to buy them dinner. In this case, Jared wasn't the only winner, so the winners took time coming up with a pain in the ass feast for the department to get them.

Chuckling, he re-enters his office, shaking his head. Just as he closes the door, his scroll on the desk lights up. A ring tone sounds out, startling the jovial nature from Jared immediately. He walks to it with purpose, hitting answer. "Inspector Uhlric speaking." His tone is professional and firm.

Silence fills the room as feint whispers could be heard from the scroll call. The voice on the other end speaks quickly and politely. Jared's expression lightens up before tensing. He glares at the scroll, confused. "He did what?"

. . .

The town of Sanctuary was always thriving. With its position for trade, it made for plenty of business and trade, prosperity and expansion. It wasn't remotely close to Vale's size, but it was respectable.

Downtown Sanctuary had many stores and facilities, but Jared's focus was on one in particular. Sanctuary Primary School. The school was plain, composed of square and rectangular buildings. It was built for function only, but he knew from previous visits that many activities could occur within the walls for student fun.

Jared's black police cruiser parks out front. The former huntsman steps out of his vehicle, staring at the school as he sighs. "Kid, what are you doing?" He speaks out loud. He was alone, but speaking the thought somehow centered him.

He shakes his head and enters the school. He moves through the opening, eyeing a teacher walking in the halls. He nods politely, receiving the same from the faculty official. 3:45. Classes let out just fifteen minutes prior, so the students all just left.

All except for _his_, of course. He walks around a corner, finding the entrance to the principal's office. He opens slowly, stepping into the secretary area and looking to the seats at his left.

There sat a small boy, head looking down. He had red hair with silver tips. His blue eyes were set in scowling at the floor, but marred by the black eye on his left side. His cheek is swollen. He's wearing a red hoodie and gray pants. The boy's scowl shifted to worry, but he wouldn't pick his gaze up to meet Jared's.

**Carmine Uhlric**

**Age – 6**

_12 Years before The Day_

Jared stared at the child for a moment, eyes half lidded as he frowns. He turns to walk into the next door, stopping to lightly tap the boy on the shoulder. The tap jolts Carmine attention as he looks up at his dad. Jared gives a weak smirk, but sighs a second later. He continues to the door, moving into the actual principal's office.

. . .

The car doors shut, Jared settling back into his driver's seat. In the passenger side, Carmine sits, still alternating between scowling down and looking guilty. Jared's analytical gaze saw that Carmine's hands, clenched on his pants, were bruised.

"You know, when I taught you to punch, you weren't supposed to be the first one to do it." Jared starts out. His tone isn't angry. Just disappointed. It works as intended, Carmine's shifting expressions settling only on guilt.

Jared turns the car on, pulling out of the parking space. He turns out onto the road as the actions seem rehearsed. "You've never thrown the first punch before. What do I say?" He says, somehow crossing a stern tone with a jovial one.

Carmine looks away, attempting to look out the window, even though his eyes barely reach the bottom of the window in height. The boy sighs and speaks back. His immature voice is filled with a whine, like he still is angry. "'Don't hit first. Hit last.'"

"Ah, you DO remember." Jared states with false surprise. The kid tilts his head at him, not fully understanding the sarcasm. Ah, to be young. Jared's face is stern, but he keeps his eyes on the road. "What happened, Carmine? Be honest."

In an instance, Carmine's face morphs away from guilt to a scowl. While the kid stews, Jared thinks over the past incidents.

There were four times in total this year that Carmine was involved in physical violence. Each time involved a self absorbed snot by the name of Kerry. The boy was the son of a drunkard that Jared's had to arrest on multiple occasions, so the boy was very blatant and upfront about his open disgust with things he doesn't know about. The boy was taking his father's drunken rages and channeling that to bully others.

That's partially why Carmine wasn't punished for the previous four fights. Each time was clearly proven that Kerry was in the wrong. Jared suppresses a snicker, remembering the first time. Kerry threw a rock at a five year old Faunus girl with brown rabbit ears. Carmine's response was to shove the very same rock into Kerry's mouth.

The second time, Kerry and two of his friends stole another student's lunch money. Carmine, in turn, stole their homework and got the three detention, all while splitting HIS lunch with the kid they took the money from. Kerry found out and had his buddies help jump Carmine during recess. Needless to say, Carmine didn't win three on one. Also needless to say, Kerry's father received a broken arm the next time he resisted arrest with Jared.

The third time was minor. Kerry tried to start a food fight and tried to shove a cafeteria pizza in Carmine's shirt. The kids were split from each other while punching and tugging at one another.

The fourth time... Well, Jared was pretty damn proud of Carmine. There were some... unsavory individuals hanging around the primary school. One of which was part of a gang Jared and his cops routinely struggle with. The kid offered Kerry a drug in exchange for some of Kerry's father's things. Carmine witnessed the exchange and reported it.

Jared never narrowed down the specific bastard, managing to pin it on at least one gang member. Kerry had the drug confiscated and was... despicably disciplined by his father. Kerry took out his anger on Carmine by sucker punching him in the hall. This was the only fight Carmine definitely won, thanks to some self defense lessons from ole papa!

However, in each situation, Carmine waited for the little bastard to act first before doing anything. Carmine is... socially shy. He only takes action against others if he's so angry he stops caring. So, for him to be the first to get physical... something provoked him.

The boy finally mutters. "He's a jerk and deserved it." Silence reigned in the car for a few blocks. Jared remained stoic and quiet, waiting for Carmine to continue. He typically used silence to make Carmine uncomfortable and keep talking til he admitted the truth. A benefit to using that shyness against him. Carmine finally continues. "He... said bad things."

Jared's right brow raised, his eyes checking the directions at a stop sign so he could pass safely. "What about?" He asks straight forward. Internally, he chastised himself for the tone. That was the tone he gave to criminals when asking about something suspicious.

"A-about you." The boy stutters. "And mom..." His speech is slow, like he's somehow embarrassed.

This makes Jared's gaze soften slightly, curiosity growing. "Really?" He stops at an intersection, allowing himself to look over to Carmine. He mildly jokes, hoping to ease some of Carmine's tension. "I deal with criminals. Daily. What makes you think something that boy says is serious enough to attack him over?"

The car gets quiet. Jared is forced to look back at the road, moving once more. Carmine scowls, taking an angry huff of a breath. "He said you and mom were bad! His dad said that you took me from some other family!"

Jared's body tensed completely. Humor was gone as he frowned. The sound of the car driving served as white noise while he processed that. A twitch of his finger for the turn signal, and he turns off the road, parking in a store parking lot.

Carmine continued, taking angry breaths the whole way. "He said I don't look like you two, and he said that I don't have 'freak parts' like mom, and he said that I'm only here cause you stole me!" The boy was seething angry, tears forming in his eyes.

Jared sits in the driver seat, thinking over that information. Clearly, he was going to have a very, _very_ long discussion with Kerry's father. However, this needed help first. This would always need his help first.

Carmine startles when Jared's hand clasps onto his shoulder. Jared and Carmine share a look for a moment. Jared smiles at him, keeping a firm grip. "I want to be clear on a few things, Carmine." That tone makes the boy nod slowly. "One, you've started to learn how to fight, even as young as you are. I do NOT want you using that as an excuse to beat others up. Only fight defensively."

Carmine looks away, guilt washing over him. He swallows and nods.

"Two, what you did was sweet, but wrong. You won't be rewarded like before. You've been suspended from school for three days, so you're gonna work with me in the workshop whenever I'm home." Jared states with a stern look in his eye.

Carmine looks horrified, moving to complain. "But-"

"No buts!" Jared cuts him off. His tone is intended to end the argument there and then.

Carmine frowns, pouting almost adorable. "Then ash?" Silence. Carmine said it in an angry pout, like he was intentionally doing something bad. It took a moment for Jared to connect that Carmine was trying to say 'ass' and butchered. From a butt to ass, huh?

Slowly, Jared looks thoughtful, raising a finger to Carmine. "Three, never EVER say that in front of your mother." Jared then gets a sly look. "But point to you for being a good smart 'ash'." He ends with a wink. Kid's gonna be a massive smart ass when he's older, but that just means Jared's done his job right.

Carmine gives a stupidly childish grin, giggling in his seat. The first giggle Jared's heard from him today.

"And four," Jared's smile softens as he gently ruffles carmine's head. "Your mother and I love you more than the world. Never forget that." Jared put his hands back to the wheel. "Now, I'll go take a beating from your mother for getting you home late, and then we'll go from there." He winks while taking pride in the big smile Carmine had the whole way home.

However, it wasn't for about five minutes that Jared realized something. The bruises on Carmine's face and hands were gone... the black eye too.

About ten minutes of meeting up with a cop on the road, notifying them of a 'family disturbance'. He'd be off the rest of the day. Finally, they'd made it to the suburban area, houses with small yards. He pulls the car into a driveway. Home sweet home.

The house is a one level structure, the lower half of the walls brick and top half wood. The driveway stopped at a large workshop building, stepping stones making a pathway to the front door.

Jared parks and looks at Carmine once more, giving an uneasy smile. "Let me break news to your mother."

Carmine simply blinks at him, tilting his head. "The principal said he left her a message before calling you."

All color drains from the former huntsman's face as he rigidly pulls his scroll from his pocket. Sure enough, he'd put it on silent to deal with Carmine... three missed calls and thirteen messages. The top alert read 'YOU ABSOLUTE FAILURE! ANSWER ME!'.

Jared stared at the screen, looking as if he'd just read his death sentence. He twitches his look back to Carmine. "Lovely..."

The child's large eyes show a... bizarrely understanding look. "I'll miss you, papa." 'Don't say that!' Jared's eyes screamed at him.

Jared lowers his gaze, sighing, before snapping his head high with a smile. "Ah, it'll be fine." His door pops open as he slides smoothly out of the car. Standing up, he has his back straight, posture perfect. Despite this, Carmine's look of... sad understanding, follows his father as the man starts walking onto the stepping stones. He moves his way to the front door while Carmine opens his door, still looking sad for his father.

Jared gives a toothy grin, completely forced, as he dramatically opens the door and disappears into the house, his words starting to fade. "Ah, home sweet home! What's my beautiful wife got going-"

A violent crash sounds as Jared is launched out of the front door, skidding to a halt in the front yard on his back. A figure dashed out with him, now standing over him. From the bottom, brown slip on leather shoes, gray socks over it, with forest green capris pants up to a sleeveless pale gray-green top. Sleeveless scrubs. She has brown leather fingerless gloves. She's lightly tanned with shoulder length light brown, almost dirty blonde, hair. From her hair shoot out two large dog ears. Her features are sharp, sparse freckles abound, with cutting hazel eyes glaring at Jared. Senaya Uhlric.

She grabs Jared at the collar with one hand, wrenching him up to glare at his face, despite his visage being conked out. Her voice snarls, a low growl, as she nearly yells. "_WHERE'S MY BABY?!_"

The thud of a car door shutting pulls her glare over. Carmines lips are sucked in, clamped shut, as his eyes are wide. He stands by the car door as his mother's glare remains on him. His mouth opens with an audible smack as he awkwardly looks away, anywhere other than his temperamental attack mama dog. "I got homework... for the next few days."

He snap turns to face the front door as he starts marching along the stepping stones to the house. He makes it only two steps before Senaya's hand pants onto his hand, gripping lightly, yet firmly, as she turns his head to her. When did she even move closer? She always does this when he gets hurt. Now close, she turns his head to look at the black eye, now only a very faint bluish hue around his eye. The swelling is all gone. Her eyes glare like a hawk at any and all imperfections on his face. "You started the fight this time?"

Carmine's eyes widened more as he gulped. "Ye-... Yeah mom..." Nerves rise as she turns his head another way to look from the other side. She's knelt down, at his eye level.

Satisfied, she turns him to look at her eye to eye. He sweats nervously, frozen under her gaze. With a hard look, she nods at him. "Grounded for one month. Understood?"

The look of a shattered life passes the boy's face, mouth going agape. His lips smack closed and back open as he starts. "But mom!"

Comically, Carmine sees a storm of murderous intent erupt from his mother, her glare somehow turning worse. She speaks plainly. "You'll never instigate anything again if I go shorter. Un. Der. Stood?" She enunciates clearly with each syllable. Her eyes narrow ever so slightly.

Carmine snaps his mouth closed, eyes wide. He hesitates, but nods. His shoulders slump in defeat, head hanging. "Yes, mama." He pouts with a scowl aimed low.

In an instant, the threatening cloud and atmosphere in the yard dissipates. Senaya's features soften, looking at the boy fondly. Her hand pats his head lovingly, making him blush through his pout. "Good boy." She grins. "Now, go clean up and do homework. We're having country fried steak in about an hour or two."

"Fine..." Carmine grumbles as he dramatically walks around her, scowl growing more and more childish as he disappears into the house. The whole trek into the house, his mother watches him with a fond smile. Something about his pouting made him more adorable in her eyes.

Said smile is washed away upon Jared sitting up. He rubs his cheek with a huff. "A month? You'll break and let it go in a week, max." He groans as he stands up, popping his back in a stretch. He merely raises a brow challenging when he sees her murderous canine glare looking his way. "I remind you that the term 'bitching' has a double meaning when you do it, so speak carefully." He cocks an easy grin at her, as if she didn't just send him careening across the yard just a moment ago.

A low faint growl sounds as Senaya's left eye twitches. "I never stated what type of meat the steak would be. You have a minute to explain what happened with him."

. . .

Jared groans as he sits back onto a couch. The room is dimly lit, television set to local news. His red leather fur collared jacket is hung on the far arm of the furniture, leaving him in his dark green shirt. He'd just finished explaining everything he'd gone over with Carmine. His brow raised. "Of course." He begins, tilting his head a second in thoughts. "I believe it leaves us with two problems now."

Senaya steps around the coffee table in front of the couch with a bottle and a wine glass. She eases herself onto the couch beside him, filling up the glass with red liquid.

Without looking, she stops pouring as Jared reaches for the bottle. She pulls the bottle away from his hand, offering the filled glass for him.

He pouts at the glass, accepting it without more than a grunt. Upon him accepting the wine glass, Senaya brings the bottle to her lips, taking a large gulp from the bottle. Jared swirls the glass in his possession, sparing it only a glance before taking a sip. All the while, Senaya still gulps down, chugging a third of the bottle before stopping.

Senaya holds the bottle out, staring at the television with a blank expression. "We have to tell him, don't we?"

Jared offered a noncommittal grunt. "Not like we have much choice after today's fiasco." He glances to the side. The living room has the front door on one side, an open archway leading into the dining room and kitchen on the opposite side. To the side of the TV is a hallway to the remaining rooms of the house. "Better to have him hear it now and accept it than strike anyone who points it out."

The dog Faunus' look grew more distant, not staring at anything in particular. "We can't exactly go full board with it, given he-who-knows-more-than-you." She watches the news, seeing a report where Jared appears on screen at the scene of a public event. Senaya grimaces. "How do you tell your child they weren't supposed to be yours?"

The man beside her kicks his legs up, resting them on the coffee table. He spares the wine glass in his hand a glance, giving it a shake. "I hear this is a good motivator."

That makes Senaya chuckle, shaking her head. "Please. If that was the case, I'd be a gods damned master." She continues chuckling as she looks at her husband.

The man shrugs. "Best in small doses, I'm sure." He meets her gaze, slowly losing his smirk. "No talks of the witch. No talk of his birth mother. Not yet, anyway. Do we tell him about Big O?"

Senaya scoffed, leaning forward on the couch. She sets the bottle on the table. "I don't know..." Shaking her head, she looks back at him. "Part of me wants to say no, but you know he'll want an answer at some point. If he just hears it, he'll be satisfied. Ozpin's one of the busiest, hardest working men in all of Remnant. Letting Carmine know will only motivate him, maybe inspire him more to be a huntsman."

Jared brings his off hand to his chin in thought. "True. I'd say that letting him know might put him at risk, but he's not exactly one to go around blabbing. He should be safe so long as we tell him not to talk about it."

Senaya's look gets an edge to it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The man shrugs, meeting the look. "He's not exactly the best at socializing. None of the kids are clamoring to make friends with him."

"Excuse him for looking after them. They're too immature." Senaya huffs, looking away.

"Or excuse them for being normal kids. Come on. You know Carmine is... scarily accepting to rules, restrictions, and responsibility." Jared's gaze softens in thought. "Without even meeting, they're a bit alike."

"A problem that will be solved once he enters combat school." Senaya challenged with a narrow glare. "A port town peoples who will mostly become merchants don't have much in common with those that end up at the academies. I'm positive he'll do better once he's with like-minded people."

The former huntsman was forced to nod along with that argument. His expression darkened slightly as he leaned to check the hallway once more. "Which... brings me around to the second problem."

His wife gave him her full attention. "Define problem." Her hard voice was soft, nearly imperceptible. Her ears twitch lightly, then she sniffs. "He's still in his room."

Jared, seeming satisfied, settles back down in his seat. He stretches his neck and sighs before meeting her gaze. "The principal told me something." His brow furrows as he breathes in and out. "The teacher than separated the kids. He said that something... strange happened with Carmine."

"Strange how?" She responds, voice still low.

Jared slowly leans forward, looking in thought. "A flash. Carmine was... in a troubling spot in the fight. The teacher was still working his way over, then in an instant, Carmine was behind the brat and beating him down." His gaze narrows, now speaking more to himself as he thinks. "And of all the bruises the kids had, the hit that knocked Carmine down prior to the flash is the only one that didn't leave a mark."

Senaya flinches back, eyes wide with realization. "... He used his semblance?" She watched as Jared looked back at her, a grim nature to his face as he nods. Rather than be introspective, Senaya simply shrugs, turning her attention to the television. "Neat."

Her lack of reaction makes Jared spew out his next sip of wind. He coughs a bit, giving her an incredulous look. "Okay, 'neat' doesn't exactly match the situation." He states through a last cough.

She looks unimpressed. "Why? What's the big deal with that?"

Jared tilts his head, looking at her like she'd grown a second head. "Most students don't unlock their semblances until combat school! Preteens to 16! You're the medical expert between us, show some astonishment!"

Senaya huffs, taking another swig of her bottle before sitting it down, all the while ignoring her husbands over the top reaction. "Children who unlock aura at an early age can have semblances develop before their age even reaches double digits." She sets Jared with a know-it-all look. "Our boy had his aura unlocked _before birth_, Jared. Him learning it now fits with where one might think."

She takes another chug of the wine bottle, finding it empty. She scowls at it, sighing before placing it down once more. She continues, sparing him little mind. "Besides. Didn't he use it during birth? I'm surprised he hasn't _accidentally_ used it by now."

Jared seems to simmer at her lax response. He grumbles under his breath about 'stupid medical knowledge' and 'you can't know everything'. However, he ends up sighing and responding. "What's bothering me is not knowing what it is. I'd like to get a handle on it before moving forward."

Senaya's look blanks out. She looks ready to listen, sitting up straighter, as she gives him her attention once more. "Well, I'm curious at least. What thoughts do you have?" She looks away in thought.

Jared holds up a finger. "He can heal fast. Most of his bruises from today were severely reduced by the time he got home." He fails to notice the look of pure ire wash over Senaya as he continues with a second finger up. "He produces a light during an active use and was in a different position. No one saw how he moved." His third finger rises. "His birth mother's insides were worn dry by it."

Senaya simmers, taking the information in. "That's... a wide range there."

"Healing semblance?" He questions.

"Unlikely. Healing semblances could theoretically also be used like poison to others, which could explain his... _real_ mother." The words came out stressed from Senaya as she looks off. Jared notices, patting a hand on her back, grounding her in the conversation. "... Same goes for a poisonous or decaying semblance. It could be harmful for others and helpful to him."

Jared nods. "But warping in front of others? Not likely."

"There ARE semblances that involve teleportation and warping. An illusion based semblance? Maybe he didn't actually take the hit to begin with?" She questions.

He shakes his head in denial. "Nah, illusions wouldn't heal active wounds."

"But _could_ cover up wounds." She counters.

He pauses at that. "Hmm... But how would that affect _her._" Jared wonders. He tilts his head, meeting his wife's eyes. "Physical copies? Illusions that can be touched?" He puts a hand to his chin. "Could take hits for him, stress the delicate insides of a mother-"

"Would require an insane level of control to mask a person permanently throughout the day." Senaya concludes. "I looked him over myself, so to fool me, it wouldn't be possible for it to be his doing."

Jared scratches the back of his head. "Yeah... I'll take him out to the gun range tomorrow. Make him think he's there to help me with maintenance. See what I can get out of him."

Senaya smirks. "Not much of a punishment for him. The moment he sees your gun, he'll light up with glee."

Jared shares the smirk. "And that's how we know he's _ours._" He finishes with a smile.

The statement brings an honest smile to his wife's face. "Yeah, for a pervert and an alcoholic, we're doing pretty good."

At that, Jared stiffens. "You... weren't drinking while working at the hospital again, were you?"

She merely raises a brow at him playfully. "Which beautiful girl did you and your workers fawn over today?"

Jared flusters red, sputtering. "Well- uh- um... I don't see what foxy has to do with it."

Senaya simply gives him a dry look as she reaches around and pulls forth a flask from her pocket. "You have your thing. I have mine." She pops the lid and begins to drink while Jared simply stares, a dry look on his face. He hasn't even finished his glass yet.

. . .

Gunshots sound as a forest backdrop comes into view. Various trees, rocks, and other obstacles obscure the scenery in the distance. More gun shots sound with metallic clicks. The sound of wooden boards stressing with movement.

Finally, a figure snaps out from behind a tree. Black fur covering its whole body. Its canine face obscured by a white upper mask with four crimson eyes. A beowolf... with a few dozen holes in its image... and it is not moving... a wooden cutout in the image of a beowolf.

CRACK!

A shot ignites at the jaw of the image, a hole exploding through. The cutout shudders from the impact, shaking before the metal rods holding it withdraw it back behind the trees. The expanded area is littered with cutout targets flipping in and out of cover. The majority of the targets are images, perfect artworks of various Grimm. Even a massive cutout of a Nevermore is hidden within the trees.

Across from the firing field is a long wall lined with fifteen open windows. Many of the windows are occupied with various people. A firing range, using Grimm cutouts as targets. The people in the windows all have various firearms: rifles, handguns, shotguns, one with a double rifle elephant gun. In the middle window, center of the range, a silver revolver is aimed out the window, smoking at the end of the barrel. The gun has a second barrel under the first, taking its bullet from the bottom chamber of the revolver. A second gun hammer is on the bottom side, between the chambers and the gun trigger. The two barrels make the front of the gun look like a long flat surface, save for the two barrel ends sticking out. The flat side of the barrels has a crimson sigil of a howling wolf.

The gun is withdrawn as Jared smirks at his marksmanship. At his hip, Carmine stands up on his tip toes to see out the window. "Wow!" He grins with glee, nearly bouncing giddy. "You can hit anything!"

Jared chuckles, glancing down at him. "Oh, I don't know about that. I mean," Still looking down at Carmine, meeting the kid's eyes, he aims the gun back out the window and fires. Carmine watches back out the window, seeing Jared's shot nail the heal of an Ursa Major cutout. "I just got some keen instincts." He continues firing four more shots, nailing each of the Grimm eyes of the cutout. Carmine's mouth drops watching the dead eye aim. Jared keeps his cocky grin on. "It's just practice is all." He finally snaps his gaze to range as he fires a seventh time.

Just as he fires, a cutout of another beowolf snaps up from a rock before the top of its head is cracked off. Carmine's wide eyed expression is locked on the range as Jared kneels next to him. Jared bumps shoulders with the kid, getting his attention. "I also know the order the cutouts pop out." He huffs a laugh.

Carmine giggles with him, looking at him with all the excitement in the world. "You can out shoot anyone, Dad."

Jared stands up, tilting his head in a cocky look. "You know what? Yeah. Yeah I can." He accepts the praise, raising his off hand in a 'look at me' gesture. He suddenly lights up, excited, as he aims back out the window. "Oh! Nevermore's coming!" The boy looks up excited.

From behind the largest tree, a massive cutout swings upward, locking the 15 meter long cutout of the black bird. Immediately, gunshots rain into it. Holes riddle into the image, pieces of wooden debris chipping off and falling below.

Jared snickers. He pulls the trigger fully, firing both barrels of his gun at once. Two holes punch into the head of the Nevermore, one above the other. Jared keeps a grin, tilting his gun, as he fires again. Another pair of holes his. The upper one to the lower left of the top, the lower to the upper right of the bottom hole. He tilts the gun again fully sideways. Twin holes appear horizontal along the curve of the previous shots. He tilts the gun more, making a fourth set of holes to complete a small circle of holes.

Jared grins as he pulls back, holstering the gun. Carmine's shining 'O' face looked like he couldn't possibly imagine anything more beautiful. Jared enjoyed watching the kid's excitement. "You're gonna catch a fly if you don't shut that."

Carmine's mouth snaps shut, face going red with embarrassment. He shakes it off and looks at the gun in its holster. As he stared at it, the light and excitement in him started to dim. The boy's brows scrunch together as he leans in just slightly.

Jared watches curiously, a brow raising. "What's the matter, kid?" He smirks with the question. Did the boy finally notice a trend?

The boy just tilts his head looking at the holstered weapon. "Dad? How come you don't reload?"

"A good question!" Jared announces with a grin. He raises a finger up, drawing the boy's attention. "And part of why we're here." He reaches down and unholsters the weapon with a gun twirl. He slowly places the gun on the counter of the firing window they're at. Smiling, he addresses Carmine. "Carmine, tell me what you're looking at."

The boy looks back and forth between his father and the weapon. His head tilts, the boy looking confused. "Um... your gun? Heulin Noon?"

Jared nods, an expecting look in answer. "Go on."

Carmine raises a brow, still tilted in confusion. "Ummmmm" He continues the 'm' sound as he thinks. He narrows his scrunched expression on the gun. He finally looks up at his dad. "It has six... champers?"

Jared's grin widens slightly. "Chambers, and yes." He picks the gun back up. Giving it a twirl, he removes the revolver cylinder with the firing chambers. He catches it with his off hand, placing it on its side on the table. "Now, what do you see?"

The boy, now deciding to just play along until his dad spells it out, answers. "It's empty."

"And?"

The boy scowls at it. A bead of frustration that his answer wasn't good enough. He glares at the cylinder in thought. In the background, the patron in the window next to them, behind Jared, begins firing a burst rifle. The bursts come out in spurts of three shots apiece. Accompanying the sound is three empty gun shells ejecting from the gun, pinging off the ground.

Carmine leans back in thought, looking back at the cylinder. "The... empty shells. You don't have any."

Jared's proud smile beams at him, hands going to his hips. "And give the kid a prize! That's right! No shells, no bullets."

Carmine blinks a few times, confusion evident. "But, how do you shoot?" He tilts his head, eyes narrowing at his father in a disapproving look. "Are you cheating?"

Jared's toothy grin shines. "Absolutely!" He kneels down, meeting Carmine at near eye level. He pulls the cylinder off the counter, holding it in his off hand. His right hand comes up to Carmine, completely empty. "I think it's time I teach you something. You paying attention?"

The boy nods, looking curious, yet still confused.

"Have I ever explained what Semblances are?"

The boy's look of confusion leaves, curiosity remaining. "They're super powers that heroes have, right?"

Jared lights up with amusement. His hand comes up in mock thought. "Hmm... Well, let's start with this. Do you remember all the stories your mother would tell you about Aura?"

The two sit with each other for a few minutes at the window, the sounds of gun shots coming and going. The father leans his son a few things, explaining the ins and outs of aura.

Upon finishing, Carmine nods, but seems down. "So, everyone has aura, so... everyone has one of these semblances?"

"Exactly." Jared says, still with an upbeat tone. He notices that something is off with the kid, so he goes on. "Although, only a handful of people ever unlock their aura to use it. Even less of those even learn what kind of Semblance they have. So, 'superpowers' are a good way to describe them."

The boy brightens, giggling. "So, you're a superhero?"

"Of a sort." Jared looks away, seemingly to play it smooth. He looks back at Carmine, a smirk on. "Like this." His hand opens in front of the boy. A small ball, no bigger than a marble, sits in the center of his palm. It shines, no brighter than a dull glow stick, but glows dimly white, tinged faintly blue.

Carmine's wide eyes watch the ball, waiting with anticipation. "What's that?"

Jared snickers, shaking his hand so the ball rolls on his palm. "This... is my Semblance." He holds his hand up out over the counter, aimed towards a range cutout of a ursa. Jared smirks, his off hand coming up, thumb restricting his middle finger in front of the ball. His thumb releases, middle finger flicking into the ball in the other hand. The ball sparks, firing out towards the Ursa. The ball flies and strikes the ursa in the chest. On contact, the ball sparks and bursts, blowing a small hole in the center mass of the cutout.

Carmine's eyes widen in curiosity and awe. He gasps, speaking softly. "I could always win at dodgeball with that..." Jared bursts into a laugh, that his son would so gladly want his Semblance to win a childrens game. He shakes his head, the kid looking at him again. "How's it work?"

Jared nods at him. "I can condense my aura into a concentrated mass of kinetic energy."

Blank stare... too many big words.

Jared blushes and scratches his face, trying again. He raises the revolver cylinder, all six chambers dimly glowing white-blue. "Uh, I can just keep making energy bullets in my gun and keep firing." Regaining composure he chuckles. "Who needs Dust? Not this guy." He swiftly locks the cylinder back into Heulin Noon, twirling the gun up.

He aims the gun back out to the range as he continues. "I can also charge it." He aims set on a beowolf as its cutout snaps out. He pulls the trigger half way, the top barrel firing. The shot hits the beowolf image in the jaw, leaving a larger than expected hole. He then pulls the trigger the rest of the way, firing the second barrel. The second shot hits center mass.

Jared smirks, releasing the trigger as the cylinder rotates to the next chambers. "And if I fire both at the same time, the energy reflects out, making the 'boom' a bit bigger." He pulls the trigger quickly and fully, firing both shots. The shots strike the beowolf image in the chest. The two shots burst, resulting in a bright flash BOOM, completely erasing three feet from the center of the cutout.

Immediately, the boy exploded in a grin, turning to his dad. "Can I try?!" He pleads, body lit with excitement and anticipation.

Jared snickers, placing the gun on its side on the counter. The handle faces in towards Carmine. Carmine pouts, barely tall enough to see it. Jared walks away from the booth, swiftly returning with a high chair. He places it by the window, smirking at the boy as he brightens. Jared picks up the boy and sits him on the chair close to the counter.

Carefully, Jared reaches around Carmine, taking the kid's hands and guiding them to hold the revolver at the handle. "Alright, you want your grip steady." Carmine's grin is beaming as he nods excited, looking ahead. "Number one rule of firearm safety: NEVER aim the gun in anyone's general direction, even unloaded. Not everyone can be sure if a gun is loaded or not, so better safe than sorry."

Carmine gulps, nodding, but still grinning. "Uh huh. Got it!"

Jared assists the boy in aiming the weapon, guiding the child's small finger over the trigger. "Now, for Heulin Noon, it has a two fire trigger. Don't simply pull the trigger, only half pull."

The gun shaking takes aim, the boy looking in awe as he looks down the barrel, guided by his father. In his sight is an ursa cutout as it jumps out. The boy's nerves suddenly come on, but he nods, pulling the trigger.

BOOM!

The kickback nearly makes the gun fly into the boy's face if not for his father's steady secondary grip. Carmine flinches hard, looking with wide eyes. On the range, the shot hits the branches far above the ursa. Carmine gulps air, slowly exhaling it out.

"Keep calm. You double pulled and fired both barrels." Jared snickers. "Pull the trigger half way the fire the top barrel, pull the rest to fire the bottom. When fully pulled and you release the trigger, the chambers will rotate."

The two sit there, minutes passing as Carmine fires shot after shot, assisted by his father. Soon enough, a gleeful smile was on the child's face, giggles and laughs abound. Jared exclaims any time the boy lands a shot, rare as it was. But the positive reinforcement, and stern reminders of rules and tips, allowed the two to have a fun time.

The happy duo finish up after fifteen minutes of what Jared's target practice. He steps back from the boy, holding his hand out for the weapon. Carmine grins, holding the revolver in an awkward angle so its barrel isn't pointed at Jared. Unfortunately, he was having mental war with keeping the barrel away from him as well, then a mental was of not pointing to either side where other people could be. Finally, he just pointed the gun up and smiled, handing it over.

Jared chuckled and shook his head. "Not quite the way to do it." He grabs the gun but the barrel, accepting it before placing it in his holster. "But good progress."

"Your semblance is so cool!" Carmine exclaims as he wobbles in the tall chair. He grips his shorts hard as he seems to pout. "Mine won't be cool like that."

Ah, now came the moment where Jared could begin this conversation. "Why's that? You don't know what yours is yet." He chuckles. "You could blow mine out of the water for all we know. Maybe you already have it and haven't realized how to use it?"

The boy shook his head. "Nuh uh..." He crosses his arms with a scowl. "I can only redo. It's lame."

"..." Jared raises a brow at him. That was easy. "Carmine, explain."

Carmine flinches, the stern command making him give a nervous grin. "What?" He sweats nervously.

Jared gives the boy a dry look. "Are you saying you _knew_ that you might have your semblance, but didn't tell your mother or I?"

The boy opens his mouth, clamping it shut the next second. He sputters out, not ready to speak. "I-I, uhh- I d-don't- I mean, I don't know?"

Jared's features soften as he pats the kid on the shoulder. "Okay. It's not like you to not tell us something. What happened?"

The boy frowns, pouting. "I don't know. I just..." He rolls his head around, easing tension and showing his mental debate in his expression. "I don't know how it happened. A few weeks ago, I broke my pencil in the middle of Miss Pensin's test. She doesn't let us borrow or ask for things during tests cause she's real strict and mean during tests. I couldn't put any answers and knew she'd punish me for not being prepared or bringing a personal sharpener."

As the kid babbles on about details with the test, Jared waits patiently for him to get to the point. Just be patient. He doesn't know he's babbling. Just be patient. It doesn't bother Jared. It doesn't bother Jared. It bothers him. It bothers him a lot. He's not caring about his bitch of a teacher. It bothers his brain cells. "Carmine." He interrupts. The boy stops, clamping his mouth shut. "So what did _YOU _do during this?"

Carmine blushes, flustered and embarrassed for talking a lot. "Well, I just thought how much I needed my pencil and how much I needed it and... it was just okay, in my hand."

Jared raises a brow. Not a very helpful answer, but it's in the right direction. "You fixed it?"

The boy exclaims with his arms out. "Maybe? I can't remember how I broke it anymore. I thought I just wasted time for nothing..." He pouts.

Jared kneels down, now shorter than Carmine sitting in the high chair. "Carmine, did anything else happen? Any other instances?" Carmine looks genuinely in thought, but is silent. "One of your teachers told us that, for lack of a better word, you 'flashed' around Kerry yesterday. Do you remember that?"

Carmine's eyes lit up, remembering. "Ye- Yeah..." He frowns in thought. "I just... didn't want to be in pain on the ground..." He looks away, looking embarrassed. "I wanted to get up again like before so... I did. I tried doing it again a few times before bed..."

Jared looks his son in the eyes. "Can you demonstrate it for me?" He smiles softly, encouraging. "Come on. You have a gift, so show me what you can do."

The boy's face scrunches up. He looks off, not really sure how to go about this. He closes his eyes, a high pitched hum of effort followed by a grunt. He opens his eyes in a huff. He climbs off the high chair, onto the ground. "I'll be right back!"

Jared raises a brow as he watches Carmine run off at top child speed. He moves to the end of the room, disappearing just around the corner. Jared's instincts kick in. "Hey! Don't go too far!" He stands up fully, looking at the corner Carmine disappeared around. He waits a few second, his own nerves started to show. He starts taking steps. "Hey, where did you-"

"Dad, I did it!" The voice exclaimed directly behind him.

Jared jumps at the sound, whipping around with wide eyes to find... Carmine back on the high chair- what? The boy's bright smile was strained, a bead of sweat on the kid's brow.

Jared's mouth hung open, one hand raised with a finger up. His expression was dumbstruck as he glances back down to the corner Carmine had walked to. He looked back, the boy giggling. Back to the corner turn. Back to the bright, now getting nervous child.

Slowly, Jared's raised hand comes to his mouth, index finger tapping his cheek in thought. His brow is furrowed, eyes narrow. "... do that again, Carmine. Please."

The boy sits up straighter, now being asked to do something again. He drops from the chair, taking a short run down the length of the room and rushing around the corner. Silence...

Jared glances back to the empty chair. Nothing. He looks back to the corner. A shift... something in and out of focus. Jared's eyes widened, seeing the shift in the air. He snaps his gaze back to the chair. Sure enough, Carmine is sitting there. "AH!" He breathes hard, a few beads of sweat trail down his face. His face shows some effort while he takes a moment to breath. The boy looks up at his dad, giving a shaky smile. "Did it! Did you see?"

Jared's eyes were wide. Thankfully, most of the occupants in the room had cleared out by now. The two being the last people in for the evening. Being police chief inspector had the perk of being trusted in here alone. Jared glances at the boy, an analytical stare. Slowly, he places his hand on the boy's shoulder.

A white eerie glow emanates from the hand as the boy's skin lightly glows as well. His heavy breathing stops as he gasps. Carmine looks around himself, confused. "Wha- Dad?"

Jared speaks calmly. "It's my aura, Carmine. Some people can place their aura into others." He smiles for his son, easing the kid's nerves. "It's how a lot of people unlock their auras, by having someone who already has it unlocked put theirs into them." He waits just a second more, the boy seeming to be in good health. "Now... one last time, Carmine. Please."

The boy looks at his father, raising a brow confused. "Okay..." He hops down from the chair, preparing to run-

"Slower, this time. As slow as you can." Jared orders.

The boy pauses, turning to look at his dad. "That... makes it harder, but okay." He slowly walks, step y step, until he's out of the room. Jared waits in utter silence, eyes locked on the corner, waiting. He saw it before. Was it a fluke? When will it come?

Finally, the shift comes. An invisible shimmer in the air... as if life we slow motion, Jared's eyes follow the shift in the air, an invisible humanoid shape. He watches as it seems to be... walking with chicken legs? No, walking backwards! Jared's eyes snap to the high chair just before the shimmer can move around him.

In the empty space of the chair, the shimmer defies physics, moving backwards into a sitting position on the chair before a green flicker. Carmine is sitting in the chair. A loud exhale sounds as Carmine gasps for air. The kid sways in the seat, leaning forward with his hands planting onto his knees.

Jared followed it that time, his eyes wide. Well, there was no doubt about that. That was definitely a warp based semblance. Just one more thing to see...

He places a hand on the wheezing boy's shoulders. He leans in, placing a kiss on the boy's head as he gets a smile. "Good job!" He smiles at the kid, a bright proud look. "That was awesome!" He praises.

The boy weakly lifts his head, giving a tired smile back. "Really?"

Jared chuckles, ruffling the kid's hair. The boy slowly squirms out of the ruffle, laughing weakly. "Yes, really! Wait right here. Take a breather." The boy nods tired as Jared walks around him, closer to the counter top of the window. He turns back to the boy. "And never EVER do what I'm about to do." Thankfully, the boy wasn't even turned to look at him.

Jared vaults over, out onto the grass leading out to the trees and targets. He walks out into the open firing range, walking quickly. His brow furrows. "Just one more thing to test..." He makes the trek to the nearest tree, looking up at the branches. Each single branch is analyzed. "Too thick... too small... too long." His eyes widen. "There!" In a blur, his quick draws Heulin Noon, firing and blasting off a small branch, one and a half feet long.

The branch falls down, the huntsman catching it deftly, heel turning back towards the windows. He walks back to the window he'd leaped from. As he walks, he wipes off pieces of look bark from the branch, all beginnings of other branches chipping off. In a swift move, he vaults back into the window, landing just behind his still resting son.

The boy turns, hearing his father walk up next to him. "Dad?" He looks confused, eyeing what's effectively just a stick.

Jared smirks, holding the branch out with both hands. "Now... just like your pencil." In one crank, the stick snaps into two pieces. Broken, he hands the two pieces to the boy, a grin on his face. "Do what you did in that classroom to that branch. Put it back together."

Carmine looks at the two pieces of the stick in his hands. He frowns in thought. A minute passes as the boy simply glares at the pieces, holding the broken ends close. He closes his eyes, concentrating.

Jared waits, leaning against the counter. He watches with interest, seeing as the boy's aura seemed to be responding to his call, but not how he wanted. The aura manifested, he could see the dull white glow, but nothing happened.

Carmine grunts as he lets out a breath, shaking his head. "It's not working..." He looks down in shame, but Jared merely raises a brow.

"Throw the small stick away." Carmine turns and tosses the piece out the window. "Now, break the piece you still have."

The boy looks at him weird, but nods. He holds the now smaller piece, about 8 inches. He grunts, bending the stick with all his strength as the moderately thick wood snaps. Now with the even small sticks, Carmine tries again, holding the broken ends close as he closes his eyes, concentrating.

Jared's watchful eye remains locked on the stick. Once more, he sees the dull white glow from the boy's hands, a minute passing as the sounds of effort come from the boy. Just as he was gonna call to stop, he sees it. A feint glow. Very feint, almost a trick of light. The color of green faintly outlining the stick.

Just like with Carmine himself, there's an invisible secondary shimmer in the air, just as large as the two sticks. Being see through and near imperceptible, Jared isn't sure, but he thinks the two shimmers remained in the same spot Carmine himself held them. Then the outlines came together... Finally, the outline returned to the sticks, the two pieces of wood coming together. A flickering green flash and... it was one stick together again.

Repaired... but only when Carmine did it. Jared's eyes widened, the beginnings of a grin forming on his face. "YES!" He fist pumps the air, cheering for his son.

The boy opens his eyes wide, seeing his work and smiling wide. "I... I-I did it!"

A loud boisterous laugh came from his father. "Hell, yes you did!" He approaches the kid and pats him on the back before wrapping his arm around the boy. "That's amazing!" The boy had a giddy grin on his face, giggling at all the praise he was getting.

Jared let the moment continue until he broke the embrace. "Okay... I have one more thing I'd like you to do, and then we can get some ice cream on the way home, okay?" Jared bargains with a grin.

Carmine's face lights up, staring at his dad in shock. "Cookies n' Cream?"

Jared nods with a toothy smile. "Cookies n' Cream."

Carmine erupts with more energy, hands up and ready. "What do you need? What do you need? I'm ready!"

The older man chuckles, taking the stick back from Carmine. He turns around from the boy, adjusting the stick and pressing the point into the tip of his finger. "Just like with the stick, I want you to try to fix something a little different but the same." He presses the point of the stick harder into his finger. "Remember when I built your desk for ya before the school year? Hit my finger with a nail."

Carmine tilts his head, confused. "Mom said I shouldn't repeat any of the words you said." No shit. No mother wants their son to repeat 'GOD DAMN SH*T F*CK!' after hearing their dad exclaim in pain.

Jared laughs hearing that. "Well, let's do an experiment." He swipes the stick from his finger as fast as he can, wincing in pain. He looks down at the digit, seeing a small cut from the tip. A drop of blood comes from the tip, nothing his aura wouldn't heal in a second. However, he restricts his aura, allowing the wound to remain.

He turns around, tossing the stick over Carmine's head into the firing range. Carmine flinches out of the way of the stick, then looks confused. That is, until Jared holds up his cut finger to Carmine. The boy's eyes widen. "Oh no, you're hurt!" He exclaims.

Jared chuckles, shaking his head. "Oh, this is nothing. But..." He sets Carmine with a straight look. "What you did with the stick, putting it together? I want you to try that with this cut."

Carmine looked at it, nervous, but grabbed his father's hand with both his own. "Okay..."

And like that, Jared waited. He waited to see the faint green aura.

. . .

"A _what_ semblance?!" Senaya exclaims. She sits on one side of a dining room table, eyes wide with one brow raised skeptically. Her hands were frozen in place as she was pulling a fry from a fast food meal, a half eaten burger next to the few fries.

The windows in the background were dark, after sunset. The boys just got home not too long ago. Their son walked with with ice cream caked around his mouth and licking it back in. He shoved food into his mouth and now resided back in his room... possibly stir crazy, but he's grounded. Can't go work off that energy he's getting.

Jared ate with his wife and explained this new... development. All with the grin and excitement matching their son. "A _TIME _semblance!" Jared answers with a wide grin. He laughs, giddy, happy to explain. "I saw it myself! It matches everything we talked about, Sen."

Senaya's mouth hung open, eyes narrowed in thought. She met her husband's eyes, a skeptic look in her eyes. She breathes in, preparing as she raises a finger. "So... warping?"

Jared grins. "_Recall_. He's putting himself back to a previous position." He chuckles again as he takes another bite of his own burger. He shook his head, continuing before swallowing the last bit of meat. "Took me three times to actually notice the shift and track him."

Senaya's eyes widened slightly. She raises a second finger. "Fast healing?"

The man's giddiness lessons, but is still there. "His semblance is activated by him picturing and wanting to be at a certain point. It's likely his body is accelerating his healing, or even reversing the effects on his body because he doesn't want to be in pain. To be back to perfect condition." He sways his head back and forth. "Not entirely sure on that one. I'm not about to test that."

"As well you shouldn't." Senaya's voice lowered in threat, eyes narrowing. She breathes in and out as she raises her third finger. "... His mother?"

The happy feeling was gone completely. Jared's face scrunched as he placed his food down. He swallows and continues. "Well... with inanimate objects, he can interact with them using his semblance, but only if he was interacting with it first." At her confused look, he went on. "I broke a stick. His semblance did nothing. _HE _broke the stick. He recalled the stick back into one piece." He said with slight hesitation, voice lowering.

Senaya's eyes widened. Her eyes trailed down in thought. She took another bite of her fries, swallowing while gathering her thoughts on the matter. "So... what about living things?"

For the first time, Jared seemed to frown. Wordlessly, he lifted his off hand, laying it out onto the table. He outstretched one finger for her. Her eyes hardened, looking at the digit. While she scrutinized the finger, he remained quiet, waiting for her input.

A minute passed before she answered. "Your aura should have healed that immediately without a trace."

Jared nods. "I didn't let it so he could try." He wiggles the finger, a single line visible on the tip. A scar. "It's an hour old." He states with a wry smirk.

Senaya sends a heated glare at him. Her eyes are wide, brows set in a furious look. She nearly hisses. "That looks like it's been there for a week!"

Jared withdraws his hand from the center of the table. He spares the finger a look. "Yeah... Yeah it does." He then meets his wife's eyes. "So, how long is the human body _SUPPOSED_ to hold a pregnancy?"

With that, Senaya's eyes widened. The stupid question merely getting directly to the point. Sickeningly slow, her gaze moves straight down. The implication was clear. His aura responded to the base need of returning to how he wanted to be... So the immediate stress of childbirth... Vanessa Maxwell-Ozpin. Her body had no possible way of being prepared for _that_ happening inside her. "Her insides were worn... failing... malnourished and..." She murmurs.

Jared could only give a grim smile. "Yeah... and aged." He waited a moment before a tired shrug. "He was so excited. 'I have the power to heal! I can heal people!' he said." The man shook his head. "I told him not to use his semblance at all. Only when we train, which I guess will be often with something like this."

Senaya's look brightened. "Still... it's an amazing semblance." She smirked, a chuckle coming out. "Not quite a Schnee glyph semblance, but it's in the ballpark."

Jared laughs with her. "Heck yeah." The two settle down, munching on the last of their food in silence. As they finished, Jared sighed. "So... his mother is off the table. We still mention big O?"

Senaya looks off for a moment before giving a tiny nod. "Yes. It'll give him some closure on it before we move on." She takes a drink from a small beer bottle. A second later, she pulls it away, tossing the now empty bottle into the garbage can at the corner. She raises a brow at Jared. "You gonna tell 'Big O'?"

Jared grimaces. "Yeah... Yeah, he enjoys knowing how the kid's doing."

. . .

Less than a minute later, Jared steps out of his house. He walks out into the lawn, looking up into the stars. More start to appear by the minute, now officially night time. The man sighs and pulls out his scroll. Looking through his contacts, he hovers over one name: Ozpin.

Hitting the call button, he brings the scroll up to his ear, waiting and listening. Nothing but a ring and the sound of wind accompany him. On the third ring, a click sounds.

"Ah, hello Mr Uhlric. I trust all is going well?" The voice would seem no different from usual. However, at this point, Jared could tell the ever so slight anticipation in his voice.

Jared smirks, but hesitates. "... Amazing, actually. How are things with the school wonderland?" He chats back.

He hears Ozpin give an amused chuckle. "The students are as rowdy as ever. Has Huntsman Branwen contacted you from his mission yet?"

Jared blinks a moment before recalling. "Ah, yeah! He dropped off some good information about that school of aquatic Grimm. We took care of it. Tell the young crow a thanks for the info." He finishes with a grin.

"Good." The voice continues. "I trust that there is something you need to tell me? You usually call once a month, and never at this hour."

Jared scratches his head, nervous. "Yeah... Yeah. Two things, actually." He chuckles. "We discovered the kid's semblance, for one."

There's an uncharacteristic intake of breath. That slight pause in the professor's rhythm brings slight joy and dread to the former huntsman. Ozpin responds, full attention. "Is that so?"

Jared smirks. "Yeah. Surprised me, though Sen wasn't as shocked, more wary of it after she found out what it was." He takes an intake of breath. "It's a time based semblance. I know you know how rare that is."

Ozpin gives an audible hum in thought. He speaks low, as if to himself. "I see... That answers some things."

"I'll go into more detail in another call after I've trained some with him. However, there's something more important to say." A heavy breath in the nose. "We're telling him tonight... about you."

The call goes silent. Nothing but the background noise letting him know that no one is in Ozpin's office other than the man himself. The silence drags, to the point of fooling Jared into believing the call had ended. Finally, after a minute of dead silence, Ozpin's voice comes in, as rehearsed as with all things. "I see."

Jared closes his eyes, knowing the exact response. "We won't mention anything... personal about you. We've also vetoed anything about Vanessa-"

"I trust you to care for him." Ozpin cuts off. His voice was unchanged, but Jared could imagine the undercurrent of dread within the man. "Just..." A rare moment. Ozpin trailing off.

Jared nods, even though the action can't be seen. "I know. We're careful with it, but holding off is only going to hurt. Other kids are starting to point out he has a Faunus mother while he's human. He's... not taking that too well without explanation."

"I understand." Ozpin states. "Inaction will breed confusion." With that, the line is silent again.

Jared closes his eyes, glad that he's on board. "Good. I'll let you know how it goes." He pauses. "Good night, Ozpin."

"Farewell, Mr Uhlric. I appreciate the sentiment." Ozpin leaves off before the call goes dead. Jared looks up, sighing. He pockets his scroll as he turns to walk back inside. Time for a difficult talk.

. . .

A week had passed. Carmine's suspension was lifted, and he was back in school. It was Thursday, and now he stood in front of the school, a backpack on. Other kids of varying ages mill about as he stands on the road.

His gaze is square ahead of him. His bus wouldn't be here for another five minutes. The look in his eyes was dark. A slow blink. He'd gotten good grades on his homework. That was good news at least. That said, he didn't recall a single thing in class today. He'd spent the entire time stuck in thoughts.

It was just weird. Well, it's not like his mom and dad weren't his mom and dad anymore. But, that lingering thought... that his actual mom and dad simply didn't want him. Or rather, the _couldn't _want him. Of course, continuing that thought just brought him back to the name.

Ozpin.

Carmine Ozpin. If he thought about his video games, he thought immediately of calling himself C.O. Make himself a commanding officer in this hizzouse. His lip quirks up at the initials making a pun. THAT doesn't come from some know-it-all professor. That comes from his dad. His _dad_ dad. Ugh! Jared. Damn it, that's annoying. He can't stop thinking that.

He can't stop thinking about _HIM_.

Carmine shakes his head violently, hoping the physical action would somehow magically dispel these thoughts. He huffs, staring up into the air. Come on, there has to be SOMETHING to pull his mind away from this. Something entertaining. He looks down the road.

Aaand immediately wishes he hadn't. There's the jerk. Kerry, brown hair with gray long sleeve shirt and simple blue pants. The kid was walking down the road from the school. He stopped at an alleyway between buildings. The second alley from the school... The second alley from the corner of Mantela Street and Fauna Avenue-

Oh, frick on a stick!

No. Not his problem. Not his problem. It doesn't bother him. Why are his legs moving? Why is he so angry?! More importantly. Why is jerkwad Kerry going to see that sleazy bad guy? That sleazy, disgusting, 'teenager' who looks older than a grandmother's sock- what is he, anyway?

"Ugh!" Carmine groans as he makes it to the alley Kerry entered. He slowly looks around the corner, trying to be stealthy.

Within the alley, Kerry stands with another guy. The guy wears simple loose clothes. He's skinny, but the clothes obscure that, make him look bigger. He has sunken in cheeks. A single lock of dark hair comes out from his hood. Yep! It's that same druggie loser! The same one Carmine's seen talking to Kerry before.

Carmine's eyes narrow, lips puckering as he scowls childishly. "Don't..."

Inside the alley, Kerry and the man speak to one another. The guy gives a dung eating grin, nodding to the other side of the alley where people are walking. The next street over?

Kerry nods, walking to the end of the alley, disappearing a street over from Carmine's view. Carmine growls. He can walk away from this right now. He can just go back to dealing with his thoughts. Let this kid cause his own problems and drown in them.

Of course... He thought of his dad. No, NOT that silver haired man on the TV! HIS DAD! Jared's face came to mind.

"_Don't use your semblance in public. We don't know all the ins and outs yet. Only when we train."_ His dad had said.

"_Stay out of trouble. Don't do anything stupid."_ Of course, that order always contradicted his other teaching. _"Never stop trying to help people. It's the only true work of good you can do in the world." _

Carmine groans, looking around the corner back into the alley. The dealer is sitting against the wall, hands on his gut. He's moving as if he's in pain. What? When did he get hurt?

"Help! He's this way!" Kerry's whiny jerk voice faintly sounded from the end of the alleyway. He enters with a lady in her mid 30s. He points towards the dealer. "My brother get hurt and needs help. You gotta take a look at him!"

Carmine's face scrunched. Brother? He knows that isn't true- Carmine's eyes widened. This jerk can't seriously be doing what Carmine thinks he is.

The woman walks over to the dealer, exclaiming. "Oh my god, are you alright?" She stops, moving to reach into her purse. "Hold on, I'll call for help!"

However, she never managed to get her scroll out. The dealer was on his feet in a moment. The woman let out a yelp, the dealer charging into her and grabbing her purse. He shoulder checks her, knocking her back, before wrenching the purse away from her. From there, he sprints down the opposite side of the alley where she came from. Carmine's eyes widen as the man turns right on the opposite end of the alley.

Caution to the wind, then!

Carmine sprints down the side walk. He knows he can't catch a groan man, but if that man tries to circle around, maybe he can catch him off guard?

Carmine rushes at his top speed. He can vaguely hear the woman left behind. She's screaming for people to stop the man, to stop the purse snatching dealer. Carmine continues on, hoping that he can turn left at the street ahead. He hears it up ahead. The screaming and people shouting... the runner was one street over, so he must have turned right! They're going to intercept each other.

Carmine's eyes narrow. His breathing is intense as his heart pounds. Running faster than he ever has, he locks his arms in, bracing himself. He'll cut the guy off at the corner, grab him, and hold him until an adult can help! That's the plan as he makes it to the street corner...

And runs dead into the runner's side... The runner was faster than he thought... a lot faster. Somehow, that's both lucky and unlucky at the same time.

Carmine braced body strikes into the dealer's right hip, right as they're both mid step. Carmine bounces off him, tripping over and hitting the ground behind the dealer. He hits the ground on his side, arm going numb as he cries out in pain.

The dealer's breath is knocked out as he's thrown off balance, tripping and running his center mass into a fire hydrant. A part of the hydrant knocks right where the sun doesn't shine, making the dealer's eyes bulge out in pain, legs twitching as he struggles to move.

Carmine coughs out, looking up and seeing the purse dangling by the dealer. His arm and head are both sore, but he grabs the purse, standing and wrenching it out of the startled dealer's hand. "Hey!" The dealer coughs out, but Carmine doesn't listen.

The boy turns around, shaky for a second, and begins running the direction the thief came from, hoping to get back to the lady it belonged to. As soon as he takes off, the dealer shakily stumbles off the hydrant and begins running after him.

The boy keeps running, as fast as he can. He almost makes it to the next corner to turn, only to feel a hand grab him by the backpack. The dealer wrenches him to a stop. The man is twice Carmine's height, but that doesn't stop him from picking the six year old up and slamming him onto the concrete on his side. Carmine hits the ground, crying out in pain and coughing out.

The purse padded his fall, but now his leg and shoulder ache fiercely in pain. Tears burn in his eyes and he sees the dealer's hands shove him off the purse. The dealer grabs the purse. "Shitty brat!" He kicks Carmine in the side while he's down, then takes off running back where he and Carmine ran into each other. Carmine coughs out in pain, one eye open to watch the dealer run.

Damn it. He's getting away... He's going to get away with it, even if he gets Kerry in trouble. People were now running in, citizens now actually trying to step in, but they're too far behind the guy.

He's running back to where they hit each other. If only Carmine was back there...

If only Carmine was back there, he could stall him again. If only...

"_Don't use your semblance in public." _Jared's words echoed.

Carmine coughs out, gasping for air. "No..." His a faint flicker of green, Carmine's form disappears as a shift in the air. The shift moves quickly, down to the street corner he and the thief ran from just now.

The dealer's face gets confused as, just in front of him, Carmine blinks into existence. Carmine immediately ducks... but not low enough. The dealer's knee strikes into the boy's cheek, bashing Carmine back. A spurt of blood from Carmine's mouth stains the dealer's pant leg. The rest of the shocked dealer trips over the boy, bottom taken out. He falls forward... head smacking right into the same hydrant from before.

He releases the purse, dropping it, as he rolls onto the ground, grabbing the pained spot of his face. The dealer curses a storm of words, crying out in pain and insulting the kid. He rolls around, getting to his knees, seeing three pedestrians rushing towards him, one the original woman. He sees the purse on the ground and realizes it's a lost cause. The dealer growls as he stumbles to his feet and takes off running.

The pedestrians make it to Carmine, the boy on the ground, holding his face and crying in pain. The boy coughs out, a bit of blood staining the concrete. The people all catch up, the woman getting her purse, as they immediate get to their scrolls, calling police and an ambulance.

But one thing is certain... they all saw him do that. They all saw the child use a semblance for sure.

One thing was for sure. His parents were going to be SO mad about this...

. . .

**Somewhere in Mistral...**

_One month later_

A man walks into a bar. Yes, the setup is suspect at best. A ratty guy with whiskers on his face. He wears simple black cargo pants, a large jacket, a hood attached to his undershirt that's pulled over his head. The guy's face is shadowed out as he walks in, looking around the bar.

It's not well kept. Broken bottles, wooden walls with holes and patches. A few dart boards with more holes than swiss cheese. What do they even throw at that? There's a pool table, actively being used by two teams playing against each other.

The mystery man, a rat Faunus, walks through to the bar, taking a seat. In response, the bartender, a Faunus with slit snake eyes and no eye lids, walks up to him. "What'll it be?"

The rat Faunus scoffs, waving him off. "A job for Gonzola. He in?"

Lacking eyelids, one might expect the bartender to narrow his eyes at such a cutting response. Instead, his expression is difficult to gauge. After a moment, the snake man bartender nods, moving to a phone. "If you insist..."

Picking up the phone, he seemed to dial an extension, not a full number. Internal calling. "Hey, you got a job offer." The bartender spoke softly. "No, a rat guy. Asked for you by name." Another second passed before the snake Faunus glanced over at the rat man, then turned away again. "No, this one's a lot skinnier."

The bartender paused once more, the rat Faunus sitting patiently. Finally, the bartender hangs up the phone, returning. He hands the rat man a key, nodding to a hallway on the far side of the bar. "Fifth door to the right, passed the bathrooms. He's waiting."

Taking the key, the rat man moves across the bar into the hallway. The lights are flickering, wallpaper peeling. The health code an easy absolute failure. That didn't bother the man, though. He walks through until he finds the fifth door on the right after the bathrooms.

The door had several cuts on it, damage all over. A sign was hung on it. 'FAUNUS ONLY'. The rat chuckles at the sign. He reaches down and turns the knob. Opening the door, he looks down a dark stairwell, leading to the basement. The man walks down the steps, moving through the shadows.

The walls are painted in graffiti. Various statements ranging from 'LOOT LEFT BEHIND ISN'T YOURS' to 'KILL ALL HUMANS'. He makes it to the bottom of the steps, the room nearly too dark to see. The man sees a single light hanging from the ceiling. It has a lamp shield around, directing the light directly down over a single small table. Each side has one seat. The rat looks it over, approaching and sitting on the nearest chair.

He sits and waits, looking around the darkness. He turns his head, trying to see through the shadows. He's beginning to feel like he's being punked. Where is Gonzola-

"Hey there, chump." The lax voice startles the rat Faunus.

The man snaps around, looking forward and finding a figure sitting across from him. How-When-What- This doesn't sit well. The man across from the rat Faunus is wearing a silver open jacket, showing a golden chain around his neck and black tank top underneath. His pants, shown with his crossed legs, are tight and silver as well. The man's face is obscured in the shadows, not quite in the light. However, his hazel eyes are visible in the dark.

The rat Faunus speaks slowly. "Killian Gonzola? The infamous outlaw?"

The man's toothy grin appears from the dark, his teeth just bright enough to see. He waves a hand, as if excited for the announcement for his reputation. "Aw, flattery will get you everywhere, but I believe you have a job for me?"

The rat Faunus snickers, starting to relax, but shakes his head. "I may have misspoke. I have information... and an offer for you."

The toothy grin disappears from the obscured face. "What kind of information?"

The rat man's hands came onto the table, rubbing against each other. "One of my... very, VERY low level dealers had a run-in with a child in the smaller port city of Sanctuary." The rat man smirks. "Seeing as I have contacts in trafficking services... I believe it would be worth it to kidnap the child for ransom... or for the black market trade-" He's cut off as the man reels back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Killian shakes his head. "You did not come to me of all people for a chump child abduction! Any liquored up, high on meds street rat could help you with that." The offense is clear, the man putting this job beneath him.

The rat Faunus reels back, hands up in a placating manner. "I-I assure you, it is very much worth looking into for you." The Faunus man smiles, showing partially rotten teeth. "The child is worth more than one can imagine. For one thing, he's an early primary schooler, but he's already unlocked his semblance."

Killian settles, hand raising up to cup his chin in the shadows. "So he's a big price tag for the black market. Probably has hunter parents... So you want me to kidnap the kid and be hired muscle against his parents?" He scoffs, leaning to one side. "You want cheap labor, you can go to the Branwen bandits. Like I care about some chump or chumpette child ruining a street dealer's day! His parents probably can't put any ransom up anyway!"

The rat Faunus snickers. "Well... that's where _this_ comes into play." He withdraws an envelope from his jacket, placing it on the table. Killian's mouth becomes visible under the light, a frown in place. He's tan, very tan.

The ruffian hired man grunts. "I'm waiting for the point! Waste my time and we're done!"

The rat Faunus grimaces, but continues. "My dealer escaped the cops, and his pant leg was covered in the kid's blood." He reaches for the envelope, opening up the top. The rat man smirks. "A precaution to figure out who this kid's parents were. All hunters have medical records with one of the four major kingdoms. So... I pulled some strings, did some favors, and compared the boy's blood to that on record for all registered hunters in the kingdom of Vale."

Killain's eyes roll. He gets up from the table with a scoff. "And you found his parents. I get it. Look, I don't care about any hunter in all of the Vale kingdom. Unless you hit a magic lottery with one of those famous Team STRQ members, I don't care!" Killian disappears fully into the darkness.

The rat Faunus slid the folded paper from the envelope to the table. The dealer Faunus chuckled. "... Professor Ozpin." He finishes with a cocky grin.

Killian's hand whips out from the darkness, slamming on top of the folded paper with a hard smack! The sound echoes in the dark room. A screech sounds as Killian pulls the paper to him. The light above shakes from a mild shockwave from the man's smacking the table. The light now shows that Killian is reading the note... results of the blood tests. Within the barely lit edge of the shadows, Killian's face curls into a toothy grin. His accent twitches, saying his words slightly nasally. "Ello... What's all this then?"

The rat Faunus giggles. "So... you do this... we get a ransom... split the profits 60/40- in your favor, of course." The rat Faunus speaks. "I don't want any part of the action, but I would like a cut for... a finder's fee."

Killian turns to him, grin still on. "Awe, I wouldn't dream of cutting out a friend." The two grin at each other. After a second, Killian starts to giggle. "However, I typically give my boys , so I'll be taking that out of your pay."

The rat Faunus frowns. "But... then I'd get zero-" The Faunus is cut off as a gun shot sounds. The muzzle flash lights the room for a split second. The rat Faunus' body falls back, a bullet hole in his head. The Faunus' blood seeps out onto the dark floor.

"Oops." Killian speaks out, as though he isn't alone. "I forgot, you're not my friend." His hands clutch his gut as he cocks his head back, bellowing out a laugh. He pulls the paper back out, giddy. He finally moves under the light, showing tan skin, hazel eyes, and a blonde one inch length mohawk spiked. He looks at the paper, showing a picture of a certain famous headmaster with silver hair. Killian eyes it with glee. "I need some of my boys for this!"

He shakes with excitement, pacing back and forth. Moving under the light, a scaly tale comes out from the back of his jacket. His skin shifts tone lightly... a chameleon Faunus. He cackles. "OH! This is gonna be FUN ON A BUN!"

**Join next time in Chapter 3: The Big Score!**

**And now we have the end of chapter two! There is a massive drawback to Carmine's semblance, but problems for later, I promise. **

**Apologies to those who may wait with baited breath for Roman and Neo, but we're currently in the Carmine arc, showing his backstory. They'll slowly work into it. For those wanting canonical characters, they'll come. Oh, my, they'll come. I hope the OC's at least seem... okay for now. **

**Speaking of, character inspirations/design inspirations: **

**Jared Uhlric (pronounced J-air-red) and Senaya Uhlric (Pronounced Sin-eye-Uh) are each based loosely off of two sets of characters. Being adoptive parents trying to instill good values from a smaller town, there are comparisons to be made to Superman's Jonathan and Martha Kent. However, their primary inspirations come from Naruto's Jiraiya and Tsunade. So one might say they're similar to if the two ninja tried to be the Kents. **

**Killian will be explained more in future chapters. His inspiration is so obvious, I want to showcase him and see how short it takes people to understand. It's not difficult. He IS going to be a cartoony villain too. **

**Weapon: Heulin Noon. Heulin is derived from Heul which is German for Howl... Howl Noon... it's a pun on High Noon for western showdowns... since it's a revolver. Howl because the wolf theme for the Uhlric family. **


	5. 3 The Big Score

_**Chapter Three: The Big Score!**_

A car horn. Of course that's the first thing he had to hear today. The enclosed air smelled the same as always, the man sighing into a small space. Another horn. This time, it's followed by a stream of horns, only lightly muffled by distance and walls. The young man grumbled into the object obscuring his face as he'd been leaning back in his chair to sleep.

The grumbling grew three times as loud with the opening of a door. The sound of boots on a hard wood floor further grained at the man's ears. A nasal Italian voice calling out. "Enough with the Z's, kid! You got work ahead of yourself today!"

A series of incoherent mumbles came out as the 'kid's' hand came up, gripping the object obscuring his face from the light of day. The gloved appendage grips the brim of a hat, putting it off to reveal a tired looking face. The young man's green eyes looked over the patchy bearded thug standing in the door way. He sends an unamused look at the guy. "Oh, what great venture awaits me today?"

The thug huffs. "Keep it up, and that smartass nature won't last much longer." The man scoffs, turning and going into the hall. "Boss wants you for a job." He adds with a fading mutter afterward. "Sure it'll be _lots_ of fun for ya."

The young man sighs. He runs a hand into his shoulder length orange hair. His green eyes adjust to the light coming from the lone window in the rather rundown room. Outside, the car horns could be heard en mass. The bustling streets of downtown Vale. He continues to grumble, stretching in his seat and popping each joint. The young man stands from the office chair, wearing a simple black button up shirt.

He quickly puts on a brown button up suit jacket with red interior, complementing his black pants. His one gloved hand gripped the handle of a red cane. A small circular satchel hangs at his side, wrapped over his opposite shoulder. Finally, his off hand gripped the brim of the hat previously covering his face for darkness. A bowler hat completed his look with a red line above the brim.

He exits the room with a yawn, putting on a smarmy grin. "You know, beauty sleep will keep me from looking like one of you."

"Pipe it and get to the car, brat!"

. . .

One hour, a cup of startlingly strong coffee, and a very annoyed driver later, the young man stepped from a black car. The door slams shut as he walks into an alleyway. Coming across a locked door, he sighs, bringing the blunt side of the cane handle up. Three metallic hits onto the locked door sound.

The man tapped his foot, impatient. The wait wasn't long, locks unlatching on the other side of the door. It creeps open as the young man walks inside the dark interior. He walks through several dark corridors, a few men in suits standing at key points as guards. None of them gave the kid anything other than a dark glare. The boy's response was a chin high grin.

He made it to a door that had one guard on each side, both glaring at him through their sunglasses. The door opens, another young man, a bit taller, with brown beginnings of a beard. He wore a similar outfit to the guards, minus the suit jacket leaving only the white button up. The man looked at the orange haired boy, a brow raising with wide eyes. "Oh god, they called _you_ for this, Roman?"

**Roman Torchwick**

**Age – 16**

_12 years before The Day_

Roman smirks, tipping his hat to the man. "I'm here to serve, aren't I?" His sarcasm was clear, though he straightens up. "What's your dad got for me, Junior? Another hit and run that needs a meat shield?"

Junior, a mid 20s man, stood before Roman looking uncharacteristically dismayed. The son of the current boss, Senior. "No, not something so... simple." Junior passes a look to the guards, leaning towards Roman.

Roman's grin went away, brow raised. "Come on. Your dad barely does anything interesting." A suddenly tenseness in the two nearby guards brought Roman's attention. The young orange haired man scoffs. "He's efficient as hell, but he sticks to what works." Roman directs his speech to the two listeners. "There! That a better way to phrase it?"

Junior sighs, tapping Roman's shoulder for his full attention. He leans in, muttering. "Look, just play things low and by ear." A final pat on Roman's shoulder before he walks around and to the exit.

Roman watches at he leaves, seeing him disappear. That... wasn't a very inspiring exit. The young man fixes the guards with a calculated stare. They weren't happy with his presence. Eh, what else is new? They've always hated him. Roman moves forward, through the door ahead.

As he'd expected, a desk with a lightly grayed head of brown hair behind it. A slightly overweight man in full suit sat at the desk with elbows on the desk top. His hands linked fingers, brown eyes staring over at Roman. On each side of the desk was another guard. The middle aged man's hands lowered, revealing a warm smile. "Ah, Roman! Good of you to make it." He gestures with one hand to the chair in front of the desk. "I was worried you'd disappeared on us."

Roman's hairs stood on end, but he smirks. He walks over and takes the seat, nodding his head. "Well, when Barry drives, you either wreck and die, or you take a thousand years to get anywhere." He looks the boss in the eye, his smirk twitching down. "I trust all is well, Senior? You're looking better than ever."

Senior smiles, a light chuckle coming on. "As always, you're chatty. I like you, but I need you for something more than light complements, today." He tilts his head towards the guard to his left. The suited man steps away from the side of the desk, withdrawing an envelope from his jacket. He steps towards Roman, handing it to the young man. "I'm afraid the matter is quite important."

Roman raises a skeptical brow at the guard before opening the envelope. It'd been opened already. Roman takes another glance at Senior, who gestures with his hand.

"Go on. Read. It can explain much better than myself. I'll fill in the holes for ya." Senior's warm smile was now a firm set line.

The orange haired teen checks the paper package. All he can tell is it's from Mistral. That can't be good. He glances around once more before swiftly removing a folded paper from the envelope. A letter? He quickly scanned the contents, minor mutterings at certain lines. "'A big job'... 'calling my favor'... 'need your best'..." Roman ceases reading. "It mentions it wanted Lohrenz?"

The guards showed physical irritation at his questioning. However, Senior waves them down. "Lohrenz is currently on a job in Atlas."

Roman's eye twitches. Another contract with the White Fang? They'd come to Senior for money backing and muscle once or twice to smuggler mine workers from the kingdom. They always need handouts, but it gives the crime family favors. Roman continues the letter. It doesn't actually say the job, but mentions one risk... A 'huntsman and huntress'.

The letter ends... 'From: Your man, Killa.'

"Killa..." Roman's mind racks for information. "Why does that sound famil-" Roman's eyes widened, staring at his boss in shock. "You want me to work with Killian Gonzola?!" Roman stands so fast, the chair he'd been on tips over, hitting the ground. Roman just kept looking back and forth between Senior and the letter.

The whole while, the guards took aggressive stances towards Roman, Senior not calling them off this time. His voice lowers, chilling. "Voice down, Roman."

Roman suddenly remembers the situation he's in, freezing. He feels a cold chill, stopping and evaluating the stances of the guards around him. He MIGHT be able to take them down... maybe make it outside. However, that would be an ill informed move. He gulps down, taking a deep breath. "M-May I question, sir?"

Senior smirks, liking the change in demeanor. "You always go until we shut you up, but since you asked for permission for once..." He waves for Roman.

Questions rattled off, Roman barely containing his near condescending tone. "Doesn't Killa murder humans on sight? How do you two even know each other? Why work with that absolute psychopath? Why me?" He gets these out in five seconds flat. His hands gesture out flippant, eyes wide in astonishment.

Senior scoffs. "In order of relevance, Killa and I go way back. He owes me for sponsoring him to join the White Fang several years ago when Ghira Belladonna was still in charge."

Right, cause that lasted long. Killa only used the Faunus rights movement as an excuse to murder. King kitty cat condemned him completely...

"As for why we work together, you should know the importance of... eccentric allies. Need a hammer? Try a wrecking ball."

Roman usually loves that analogy, but his current shock kept him from liking that humor.

"As for why you? Well, like I said." Senior stated with mild irritation. "Lohrenz was requested, but he's on job. I don't have any other skilled Faunus _employees_ around. You're not exactly high ranking, but I'm thinking Killian will like you."

That... is either a complicated complement or a straight insult. He's just going to go with it, eyes narrowing.

"Finally, he won't kill you on sight." Senior smirks. "Though, I understand how you'd come to that conclusion. Many talks about his bounty collecting are exaggerated, I assure you."

Like Senior assured Roman when saying his pick pocket target knew some self defense. Guy was a former police chief!

"You'll be fine. All you gotta do is... charm him. Go along with him, and come on back to me with his payment." Senior smirks. "Killa is smart enough not to cross me. Good as he is. You'll be meeting him at the location on the back of the letter."

Roman did as he was told, looking to see a freshly written address on the back. This was... a long way away. Near the edges of the kingdom! Roman's look of confusion sent yet another question.

Senior smirks at him. "I'm sending Nate with you to make sure you... get to the location unharmed. He'll be there to meet you after the job is over as well." The boss nods towards Roman. "Any further questions?"

The orange haired teen swallows, suddenly getting a bad feeling. But... Well, he has him. "... Nothing further, Senior."

The boss grins. "Take comfort Roman." His expression brightens. "I like you, and I want you to be happy, healthy, and successful." He clasps his hands on the desk. "Make this work, and you'll be moving on up in the world."

That caught Roman's attention. He glances up, meeting Senior's eyes. Moving up meant more money... more security... more freedom. The orange haired teen smirks, though not all nerves were gone. With a shrug, he nods. "Well, guess I'm your man."

. . .

"Do you have to go?" The feminine yet hoarse voice called out from the kitchen. Senaya Uhlric stood at the counter, a fizzing mug of water in front of her. One hand rested on her temple while she called out again. "Just order some of the other officers to clear them out."

At the dining room table, Jared sat, fastening his belt, holster, and checking his boots. He smirks as his wife nursed what was surely a hangover, and not a run of the mill 'migraine' as she suggests. He chuckles. "It's only for two days, Sen. Besides, you know half the department can't tell a beowolf from a deathstalker." He stands, checking the inner pockets of his jacket.

Recently, there had been reports of a small grim infestation half a day's journey out of town. A caravan had been attacked mid travel, though no casualties were reported. What struck Senaya as odd was that the grim were minors, not full grown versions of even common grim. Small grim were uncommon in attacks, typically only part of massive grim hordes. Yet, no such horde seemed to exist. Jared seemed convinced that a horde might be near the area of small grim, insisting he was the only one keen enough to find it. Senaya, however, know he just hated staying behind while others acted.

Senaya enters the room, the mug of water finished dissolving its medicinal contents. She sends a tired glare at him. "Look, if you're bored and just want some kicks, go ahead, but I won't be able to pick Carmine up from school tomorrow."

Jared pauses. "Ah, shit, the surgery?" At her nod, she starts drinking her medicine diffused water. Jared frowns in thought before nodding. "Let him take the bus to the hospital then. He can do homework while your shift finishes."

Senaya ceases drinking only to scoff. "I can make them provide one of the hospital dinners, but still..."

A blur of blue moves behind her into the kitchen. However, both adults are looking away as the blur moves.

She sits the mug down. "Guess it can't be helped, but the school bus stops a block away."

Jared raises a brow at her. "He can't walk a block? I know he's been grounded for months, but still." Jared looks past her, into the kitchen. There, standing on a stool to reach into the pantry, is Carmine. The small boy stares back with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights. He has a single empty glass with an open bottle of soda.

**Carmine Uhlric**

**Age - 6**

Jared blinks once before smirking, then winking at him. Little devil is sneaking more to drink. The man focuses back on the wife. "Seriously, let him have a key and take the bus back here. I'll personally order a police patrol of the street when he should be arriving. It'll be fine."

Carmine slowly shifts the small stool to the refrigerator, giving him enough reach into the freezer. He opens up and reaches in, withdrawing an ice tray.

Senaya frowns at Jared, looking insulted. "He tried to interfere with a mugging! AND you never found the right guy to arrest. Thugs hold grudges, and so do I!"

Jared's eye glances behind her at Carmine, who pauses as he sits the ice tray near the empty glass. Carmine frowns, unconsciously rubbing his jaw. That was a painful two days in the hospital. His own mother tended to some of his exams. Usually, that would be awkward, but her utter fury made him obediently follow each direction and precaution to the letter.

The investigator sighs. "We got enough tips to know that the guy split town. Probably worked out that he hurt the chief inspector's son, so he panicked. I would, too, but we can't hand hold his hand all the way to combat school."

Carmine begins moving in the kitchen once more. Near silent, he begins trying to twist the ice tray, hoping to silently pop the ice from the tray's slots.

Senaya rubs her temple, letting the medicine quell the hangover- erm, migraine. She groans, a near growl. "Fine. He can come to the hospital to wait."

Jared gives an unsubtle toothy grin and thumbs up at the boy, who is still twisting said ice tray. Senaya's eyes are closed during the action, picking up a remote to the living room TV.

At that exact moment, the first piece of ice popped in the tray...

"CARMINE, YOU GET IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Senaya screams out, death glare sent through the kitchen at her son. The boy flinched so hard, he flung the ice tray onto the stove while he tripped. He catches the counter, looking with a nervous smile at his mother.

Jared sighs, face palming. Kid was so close.

Carmine pouts. "I just wanted another drink-"

Senaya's eye twitches. "You had half a liter today already. No more. You were up til 3 am last time."

Carmine sulks, placing the bottle away from him. Then, the glass was placed in the sink before the ice tray was put back in the freezer. He pouts as he walks out of the kitchen. Senaya keeps her gaze on him until he's nearly out of the room. "Remember to brush your teeth before bed, too."

Carmine grumbles in the hallway. "Yes, Mom..." In the hall, a light turns on as he enters the bathroom.

She turns her glare onto her husband. "You encourage this stuff."

Jared smirks at her. "Hey, if he can successfully sneak around you, he'll be a hell of a huntsman."

"Or a thief, Mr police inspector." Senaya's face softens as she smiles at her husband. "Be safe out there. You let a mini grim eat you, and I'll write it on your tombstone."

He chuckles, turning to the hallway. "I'll make sure it's a flock of mini Nevermores." He walks into the hall, turning into the bathroom to see Carmine swishing toothpaste water in his mouth. He's still slightly pouting, making the simple swishing look violent yet cute. The image made the father snicker. "Better luck next time, kid."

Carmine's pout disappears as he spits out into the sink. Wiping his mouth, the boy sends an excited look at the man. "You're going out to fight grim?"

"Yeah, kid. You'll be the man of the house while I'm gone."

The boy resumes pouting at the mirror. "A grounded man of the house."

The grown man barks a laugh. "Believe me, I know the feeling!" He crouches next to his son, clamping a hand onto the boy's shoulder. "But, it'll be over, soon." He fixes a soft look at the boy. "Keep your mom safe while I'm gone, okay?"

The boy snaps his gaze to his father, nodding vigorously. "I will!"

"Good! Because I also need the attic swept and organized while I'm gone. You should have plenty of time." He laughs as he pats the boy on the shoulder, walking out of the bathroom. Carmine watches him leave with a hollow pouted glare.

. . .

Roman gives an identical hollow glare as a train runs by behind him. Wind sweeps at his hair as one hand keeps his hat on. The night sky was clear, allowing a clear look at the broken moon above. The train station wasn't totally empty, but Roman felt it was still too quiet.

"Here we are." The escort guard states behind him.

Ah, yes. His leash holder was another irritation.

The nondescript suited man faces the orange haired teen. "According the boss, your job should take a week. If we don't receive a scroll call within 7 days..." He trails off, implicating something Roman doesn't want to think about.

"Yeah, Yeah. You can buzz off, now." He waves his cane hand flippantly. "I have a dance with a psychopath to get to." He begins walking away from the guard without further word. Any reason to get away from that persistent lug head.

Roman moves out of the overhanging station on the edge of town. The elevated train line eventually spanned underground to a town near Vale. A full day's travel by train alone. And with nothing but that basic bottom dollar bruiser as company. He shakes it off. For a little while, he's free of that, so enjoy it while it lasts.

The teen smirks, stepping onto the sidewalk and walking down the street. "So, this is Sanctuary?" He looks around, inspecting the size of the buildings. None impressively large. "Impressive size of the city limits, a little boring, but-" He sees a few cars drive by. Police cruisers. They seem to be heading out of the city. "... but some things are universal." He groans. "Boys in blue chasing away."

The orange haired nuisance eyes a few closed shops. A quick glance around as he makes his way downtown. No need to really hide. These people damn sure don't know who he is.

Half an hour later, he arrives at the docks. "Hmm. So cliché it's boring." He looks around, goosebumps appearing. He'd memorized the address, but that only brought him to the docking yards. Where to now? A minute of searching, and he stops, his face looking done with the job already. "Gee, I wonder if it's here."

He glares daggers forward, face hardening. Taking in the scene before him. A rather small boat shack. A break area for dock workers or a place for documentation. Roman doesn't know, but given the very obvious broken door. The hinges are broken, the glass window in the door shattered. Yet, someone took the time to put it back in place.

"Amateurs." He mutters, beginning his trek towards the shack. Deep breath. Breathe. His growing nerves were getting to him. He arrives at the door, hair standing on end, eyes narrowed. Something... was off. Is that..? He slowly turns the knob, pulling the broken door just slightly. The whole door inches forward, just enough for Roman to see the trip wire connected to the top of the door. Ah, booby trapped. Pull the broken door, it falls forward and triggers the trap.

Roman pushes the door back in, walking around the perimeter. Sure enough, he finds the back door, locked. Easy, he picks the lock in seconds, opening the door and entering. He moves through the back storage room and into the open area filled with tables. First thing he notices are two dead bodies left in the corner. Next, across from him, he sees three people. One stands behind the tables, another leaning on the back wall. The last sits on the table top, feet resting on the bench seat of the table. "Well, well, well... what have we here?"

The lights brighten, Roman's hat shielding his eyes well enough. The man sitting on the table top had tanned skin, hazel eyes, and a blonde mohawk. He wears a gray open duster with a bare chest underneath contrasting several golden necklaces. He wears tight black pants and combat boots. He flashes a grin as a scaly brown tail slithers out from behind him.

His grin widens as a wave of color flashes over him, skin going purple and hair white before returning to the prior color. The smile turns sinister as he cocks his head to the side. "Nice eye on the front door, but I see that you're... missing some parts here." He gestures towards Roman with his hand.

Roman's eyes went wide, realizing who he was face to face with him. Well, time for the deep plunge. He gives a smirk, meeting the hungry gaze aimed at him. "Senior sends his regards, Mr Gonzola." He starts, taking a pause to make sure he speaks clearly. "Unfortunately, the agent you requested was occupied with a job in Atlas."

The grin on Killa's face warped away to a look on outrage. "Oh? So I get sloppy seconds, then?" His body tenses, eyes narrowing. "A cut was offered to Senior if he actually gave valuable help! I needed an actual worker, not some grubby human. So what the hell are you?"

"Good looking, intelligent, and able to spot a shoddy door trap scenario." Roman states plainly, though the nearest of the two other figures lurches forward. Senior DID say to use his, erm, charm.

"Shoddy?!" The man standing charges, throwing a punch. Attached to his fists are twin katars. Roman reacts in time, twisting his cane up and parrying the blade with the tip. The man is redirected to the side, Roman side stepping away and squaring off with him. "I'll show you 'shoddy', punk!"

The man turns. He's sleeveless, a yellow open vest over light skin, green pants and brown boots. He has short black hair and brown eyes. Around his eyes is blackened skin. It's almost like very thick eye liner, but Roman can tell it's his skin. Oh! A raccoon faunus! "Well, you're showing me shoddy, alright." Roman states with a condescending smirk. If he's going to die, he'll make it fun.

The faunus snarls, crouching ready to pounce. Roman simply stares him down. The two are about the same size and build, fairly lean. Just as the faunus is ready to charge, laughter breaks the two from their focus.

"Woo!" Killa claps, eyes wide along with his large grin. "I will admit to being surprised. Here I thought Senior was the only good human and kill all the rest, but I like the cut of your jib!"

The raccoon faunus narrows his gaze, eyes looking like small slits within the natural black mask look. His eyes remain on Roman, anger radiating off him. "Come on! Let me just give him a gash!" He seethes.

Roman relaxes as Killa finally gets up, approaching the faunus. "Whoa, whoa! We're all detestable filthy people." He holds one hand, gesturing towards Roman. "Some with less... well, less to love than others."

Roman smirks. "I prefer to think of it as less to hate."

"Hoo hoo! Some bite in the words." Killa sends a hungry glare his way. "Senior didn't cheat me, after all. What's your name?"

A twirl of the red cane, Roman nods. "Roman Torchwick. You're Killa... so, who are the help?" He gestures towards the remaining man leaning on the wall.

The man at the edge of the room huffs, stepping into the light. Like the skinny raccoon, he was dressed rather simply. A dark blue closed vest, a brighter blue pair of pants with black boots. He had dark gloves, a weapon on his back. Upon further look, it's a sledgehammer with a trigger just under the hammer head. The end of the handle is a gun barrel with the handle having a pump action slider. A shotgun hammer. His arms are slightly too buff to fit with his already above average build. Hairy forearms... a gorilla faunus? His short brown hair connected with his full beard. Strangely, he wore sunglasses indoors. One of those guys...

Killa gestures around. "Meet my most reliable chump- friends!" Killa corrects quickly, though Roman and the two others all raise a brow at him. Killa gestures to the gorilla. "Earl." Then pats the raccoon's shoulder. "And Cal."

'Cal' flinches at the touch, jittery and wired. "Whatever! Let's get to the job! I've got payments to make!" He growls out. Roman recoils slightly. More than likely, those payments are to some token dealer in an alley somewhere.

"Ah, yeah. I'm hard up for cash and need a good payment." The one called 'Earl' calls out. He stretches as the group of four stands closer. Roman realizes that Earl is a whole head taller than him.

Killa smirks, rubbing his hands together with a sickening grin. "Alright, friends. Let's get down to business."

. . .

The school bell rings the next day. Young students pour out of the school, several to parents picking them up. Within the crowd, Carmine walks out, backpack held in front of him. He fishes through it, frowning. An annoyed grunt and sigh before he zips it up and puts the back on his back.

The students continued to pour out, two buses in front of the main entrance. He begins walking towards the second one, but stops as people continue walking all around him. His brow scrunches, a tingly nag in the back of his head distracting him. He whips his head around, looking and seeing the usual, a few teachers monitoring the students leaving.

His eyes scan around, but find nothing of note. Shaking his head, he claps his hands on his face, snapping himself to what's important. With a smile, he runs towards the bus, getting on. As he sits in the first open seat, the boy frowns again. Carmine gazes out the window, looking everything over again.

The bus takes off, leaving the school property. As it disappears, a pair of eyes opens from a tan wall, a Cheshire cat grin with it. A silhouette colors and forms the natural look of Killa. He pulls up a scroll, walking down the street. "Brat left on the second bus. Stay on him." He puts the scroll away, a low grumbling laugh coming out and he marches away.

. . .

Twenty minutes later, Carmine hops off the bus just a block from the hospital. Two other children hop off the bus into the company of families. The redhead with silver tips, however, simply heel turns to the right and marches on. His eyes narrow, still put off by something. What, he can't pin a name to it.

He comes to an intersection, waiting for traffic to stop. A few strangers stop near him, but none pay him any mind. Carmine's wary eyes flick between them all before his shoulders hunch up like he's trying to hide. Ah! An opening. Carmine and the group of move through the opening in traffic.

The boy marches on, walking faster and faster to get distance from the strangers ignoring him. He makes it across the street, looking over his shoulder. All the strangers seem to be tapping away or talking on their scrolls. With that, he turns his head for- OW!

Carmine hits an object, falling flat on his butt. A few papers spew from a pocket of his backpack, making him panic. First thing he notices is the pair of legs in front of his eyes. He'd nearly run right into someone. Second, he noticed his papers around him. Panicked, he pulls his backpack around. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry!" He calls out.

The boy manages to gather every paper except one, which blows with a gust of wind. He takes a swipe, but misses it, only for the tip of a red cane to pin the paper down by the kid's side. Carmine blinks at the rounded tip of the cane, following it up the length. There was a lined black mechanism near the handle. The white handle had a rounded club side and a curved ice pick pointed side. It looked sharp.

Carmine gulps and looks the rest of the way, blue eyes meeting green. The boy stares at the orange haired teen who looks more than a little annoyed at him. The boy simply stares, the strange guy raising his brow at the boy. "Um..."

Roman scoffs, lifting the cane off the paper for the boy to get. As Carmine scrambles to pack the paper in, the teen speaks. "Word of advice. When walking forward, actually be _looking_ forward. You'll avoid looking like a fool."

Carmine's eyes widen at the rude insult before he scowls. He looks away once he realizes... yeah, he's embarrassing himself. He stands with his pack on again. "Sorry..."

"Sorry is only a word. Means nothing."

Carmine pouts and scurries off towards the hospital main entrance. He disappears into the doors, Roman still staring at the hospital entrance. His hard stare remains on the doors before he walks to the nearest alley. Upon making the turn, Cal stands in his way.

"What was that? You could've just grabbed him!" The wiry criminal scowls at him. His katars hand on his thighs in holsters.

Roman raised a brow. "In broad daylight? In a crowd? By the town's only hospital? Surefire way to cause a scene and be seen." He scoffs, walking around Cal. "Plus, we know he'll be here for a while, so I'm off to prepare for later."

Cal twitches, still glaring at the conman. "You think you can actually pull it off? Alone?"

Roman looks over his shoulder, giving a smarmy grin at the raccoon faunus. "IF I need help, I'll call Earl. He's a lot more subtle than you." He turns and walks away from the now seething criminal. Not that he cares. His smile washes away as he walks down the street.

Kidnapping? Well, he knows it happens, though he was under the impression Senior was above that sort of thing. Child trafficking was always more an issue of Mistral. Hell, or even Vacuo. Vale was just more... not classy, but honorable than that.

That got a snort from the conman. He cares very little about honor, but still. When he'd first heard the general premise of this job, he felt uncomfortable. It wasn't what he's about. He always cared more about stealing what he needed to benefit himself. It's not like there's that much he has a moral stance on. Hell, only reason he isn't a hit man is because he doesn't like the idea of cleanup.

No, there's only one true reason he's not particularly excited over this job. It hits just a bit too close..

Roman shrugs, a forced smirk coming on. "Aw, well. Tough break, kid."

. . .

"You need to watch where you're going." Senaya lectures. She and Carmine stand in an elevator, the mother still wearing a white doctor coat. One hand holds a purse close to her side, the other brushing the boy's head affectionately. "Not every stranger will help you out like that."

Carmine pouts, annoyed with his mother's hand brushing through his hair. Feels nice, but it's just embarrassing! "He was really rude about it." The kid twitches his head away as his mother ruffles his hair.

She smiles at him. The elevator door opens, the two walking out into a parking garage. The two walk out, Senaya still doting on the kid and straightening the hair he'd just messed up. "Well, that aside, was he wrong? You need to take any helpful advice given."

Carmine raises a brow. "Dad said you didn't give someone pain medicine cause they said your hands were cold."

"Well, that's because telling lies isn't helpful." Senaya's smile was still there, though a certain tenseness came. She'd had as close to a success rate with patients that anyone could manage... but that doesn't seem to stop her from punishing patients who make her angry.

Stopping at the car, Senaya glances around. A brow raises as she sniffs the air a bit. Odd. The two entered the car. With Jared out of town, Senaya now had his car to use personally. Carmine got into the passenger seat, already digging into his backpack again. His mother glances at him. "Did you finish all your homework?"

Carmine blinks at her, shrugging. "Yeah..." She narrows her gaze. He realizes his mistake. "Um, math is done. Science is done. Mrs Merkin is making us read this weird dumb book, but we have a week."

Senaya nods, smiling at him. She ruffles his head again, not as rough. Just gentle scratches. "Good boy. Let's get you a treat on the way home." The bright smile on the kid's face melted the dog faunus' heart. The car started and off they went.

One fast food meal and some car show tune singing later, they were on their way home. Stopped at an intersection, Senaya spares a glance at the boy. They'd eaten in the car, each getting ice cream cones before continuing home. However, Carmine sits in the passenger seat waiting. He holds his vanilla cone as it was starting to melt over the cone.

Senaya raises her brow at this. "Something wrong, Carmine?"

The boy startles from the attention, shaking his head. "Um, no, Mama. Just trying to do something." Holding the cone out from him, his seems to concentrate. All his focus goes onto his ice cream. Senaya watches intently, getting an idea of what he was doing.

Even after Jared explained Carmine's semblance to her, she'd rarely seen the boy use it. Maybe after her panic over his hospitalization a couple months ago, he just wasn't using it. Still, she knew he should.

A faint aura pulses around his hand, a grunt of effort coming from the boy. The aura colors an ethereal green around his treat, and she sees it harden. The ice cream rewinds itself, no longer melting! It's like he just received it from the restaurant cashier. The boy releases his breath, slightly ragged from the effort.

Upon looking at his work, he looks with no small bit of wonder, a small grin forming. Senaya chuckles. "Now, THAT is a cool trick." Her praise brings the boy to a beaming smile. "Nothing short of fresh will do for you." She looks at the dessert treat more closely. She chuckles. "Amazing, Carmine." The light ahead turns green, the car moving again.

He giggles, finally taking a lick of the ice cream. "You think if I eat it, I can rewind it out and eat again?" He brightens at the idea. Literally shaking with excitement, he closes his eyes to concentrate-

Senaya's closer hand slaps onto his shoulder, stopping him. Her other hand remains on the wheel. "Do. Not. Do that in a moving vehicle." Her stern order makes him stiffly nod. "Your dad says when you rewind yourself, you physically move to that place you were?"

Carmine raises a brow, confused. "Yeah? I was right here."

Senaya chuckles. "Of course you were right here... ten blocks back that way." She points her thumb to behind the car. "I'm not having you recall back to 15th street, popping into place and getting splattered by a van."

He gulps, eyes wide. "It-... it wouldn't do that, would it?"

Senaya side glares at him. "We're NOT testing it."

Carmine pouts. "Aw..."

7:30 comes to pass as the car comes to a stop in their driveway. Gathering her things, Senaya speaks up to him. "Go get a bath and start getting ready for bed."

He pauses at the car door being open. "But mo~om!"

She rolls her eyes. "You can play games for an hour AFTER your bath." The boy's protests were immediately gone. A bright smile replaces it as he takes off towards the house, using her key to open the door. "Stop running. You'll fall." Her call out is ignored as he's already inside, likely rushing so he can game. She shakes her head, getting out and making her way to the house.

However, she pauses. Just outside the front door. Inhale... exhale... a few rapid sniffs. Her eyes narrow. Her eyes twitch, focusing on hearing. Although, nothing out of the ordinary. She opens the door and steps inside. Slowly shutting it, another whiff of the air.

The door lock latches into place as she secures it. She walks calm towards the hall, verifying that Carmine is gathering a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt for bed. He rushes towards the bathroom to begin his bath. She takes another whiff. A few sniffs while walking the house.

Nothing out of the ordinary... inside, anyway. However...

A quick stride to the kitchen and she withdraws her scroll. Immediately, she hits call, bringing it to her ear. Her answer was a busy signal. She growls out a curse word, but decides to leave a message. "Jared, I know you probably just arrived to the infested area about an hour ago. You're probably having a heck of a good time, but there's something concerning." She began walking the house over, shutting the blinds.

She continues. "Carmine and I just got home. Nothing wrong with the house, but... there were two new scents around the outside of the house. Not typically an issue, but the problem was the scents themselves." She whips her doctor coat off, now standing in her sleeveless scrub top and brown pants. One hand begins taking off any jewelry. "I smelt both of them as Carmine and I left the hospital. Whatever I was smelling at the hospital was also here, or in the area."

"I didn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary, though, but the scents were strong enough that I knew something, or someone, was both at the hospital AND are around our home nearby as we speak." She pauses, taking a calming breath. "If anything further happens, I'm calling for some of your friends to come here. Not that I'm in danger, just... If it's Carmine, ya know?" She shakes her head, rubbing her temple. "Get back to me when you're finished up. Something fishy is happening. Love you, bye."

She hangs up, placing her scroll down as she heads towards her room. In just a few moments, she has a case on her bed, shoving it open. She mutters to herself. "Best to be prepared."

. . .

Night time had come in full. The clouds overhead blocked much of the moonlight. The suburban style neighborhood was shrouded in darkness, trees and growth in the surrounding area. Down the street, behind a few trees, a shadow moves.

Cal appears from behind a shrub, katars out. He grumbles, sitting and waiting. Earl stands nearby, looking over the shrub towards the target house with a technical scope. Through the scope, he sees heat sources within the building. The woman seems to be sitting in the living room. The smaller heat source, the boy, is in another room entirely, as expected.

Earl shakes his head, grumbling. "Mm. Mm. Mm... Damn shame. She's quite a catch."

Cal rolls his eyes, scowling. "No one cares about puppy love, Earl. Where's Killa? I wanna get this over with!" He twitches, throwing shadow box punches with his katars. "Give em' the gash!"

Both hired men flinch at a hand on their shoulders, Killa grinning behind them. "Far be it for me to deny that! Who is ready to party!"

Cal grins, excited, but pauses. A sudden scowl. "Where's the brat in the hat?"

The ringleader snickers. "He messaged me that he's finished preparations. He's set to start in..." He looks at his scroll. 8:34 pm. "a little over twenty minutes."

"You trust the brat?" Cal snidely asks.

"Hell no. I don't trust you either." Killa grins wider. "Now, let's get rich, chums." He pats both their shoulders, stepping away from them. "We got twenty minutes til show time, so let's do some recon."

. . .

Senaya sat calmly, staring at the television. She chuckles at a burst of laughter from it, a stand up show. She takes a swig of wine from a glass. Around her forearms are two apparatuses, seemingly just gray-black arm guards, fairly thick. She smiles as Carmine walks into the room.

"Mom? Can I get another drink?" He yawns, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Your father snuck you another drink last night, didn't he? You didn't sleep much." Senaya raises a brow as he looks away. She sighs. "Only water. No more pop tonight. You need your rest, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." He scurries off towards the kitchen. She can hear him getting the stool so he can reach everything he needs. A small laugh leaves her. However, it's all interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Her eyes narrow dangerously, a hateful glare at the entrance. She hears Carmine finish getting his glass of water. He exits the kitchen as she watches him go back into the hall towards his room. She waits until she hears the faint click of the door.

Now sure of his location, she gets up from the couch, walking slowly to the door. Her hand ghosts over the locks as she closes her eyes. A whiff of the air. She sniffs twice. A new smell, unfamiliar. However, one of the smells... She opens her eyes calmly, unlocking the door and slowly pulling it open.

Killa and Earl stand side by side at the front door. No weapons, each carrying pamphlets with the three claw marks of the White Fang symbol. Killa's duster jacket is buttoned, skin now milky white with black hair. With a bright smile, he starts.

"Hello, madam! Have you heard the good news of the Fang?"

SLAM! The door is shut once more in their faces.

Senaya stands on the other side of the door with a scowl. She could tell the scent she'd smelt before came from the large lug on the right, but captain mohawk screams bombastic.

Earl's voice sounds through the door. _"Mm. Mm. Mm... Talk about guard dog mode."_

Killa's chuckle sounds. _"It's endearing, but we don't have time. HEY LADY! WE WANT TO TALK ABOUT FAUNUS- _RIGHTS!" His speech gains volume as the door flings open again. Senaya stands with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. "Oh, madam, I'm so dreadfully sorry to butt into your day." His accent changes to a nasal posh tone, super obvious.

Senaya glares at the two. "Ten second explanation. Go."

Killa laughs. "Ah, you're funny-"

"9." Her voice dips.

Killa frowns, getting to it. "Uh, we found in the town directory that you are a Faunus supporting house hold. We wished to get a survey of your satisfaction living in this wonderful neighborhood."

Senaya meets Killa's eyes with her glare. Killa's bombastic confidence remains with his smile while her eyes scream death. Her dog ears dip back just slightly. She speaks low. "Town is great, now get off my lawn." She moves to shut the door again.

This time, Earl's foot stops it from closing. He speaks up, a pleading, almost genuine tone coming from him. "Now, now. Our survey requires some time of signature for it to count." The large gorilla man holds up a pen and paper.

Senaya's glare focuses on him, and the gorilla man flinches slightly. "Remove it... or I will." Earl immediately backs up, dropping the pen and paper and holding hands up in surrender.

The door slams again, locking this time. Killa stares with wide eyes, then looks at Earl in disapproval. He shakes his head while speaking. "You're such a pussy."

Earl doesn't acknowledge him, turning and walking. "No. She's just scary."

. . .

8:57. Roman walks briskly down the darkened street. He smiles wide, proud of himself. It's amazing what one could accomplish in only five hours. Why, there was almost a spring to his step. All he really needed was to visit and plant in six different stores. He wasn't even required to take anything, but papa doesn't raise quitters.

He walks to an alley, opening a garbage can. Instead of trash, the entire can was filled to the brim with dust containers, jewelry, clothes... Roman tilts his head at the articles of clothing. A red ascot matching with the red on his bowler hat.

Thinking on it, the pros and cons are weighed. Would an ascot make him look too much like a posh sh*t head? Nah, it would be fine. He removes the red cloth from the can, tying it in place around the base of his neck. "Ah, there we are." He fishes into his pocket, withdrawing a remote.

"Now..." He begins with a sadistic grin. "Example one of how to make the entire police department run crazy downtown..." He holds the remote up, looking at the time. 8:59. "No backup for dog mama, today." He pauses for only a second. A sigh comes out, but he presses the button on the remote.

A minute later and he hears the fire alarm coming from the store down the street. He smirks. "Well, remote works." He chuckles, putting the lid back on the trash can. He pats it. "I'll be back for you, small fortune." Who knew he could shoplift so much with the stores open!

. . .

Cal lights up, a wicked grin on his face while looking at his scroll. "Police channels are lit like a fire! Cops are everywhere responding to six store fires!" He looks up at Killa and Earl, both having returned to the shrubs they'd previously occupied.

Earl grins with him. "Aw, yeah! Kid came through."

Killa chuckles. "Alright, boys. Cavalry ain't coming for them. Little Roman should be here in a bit! Now, let's do this!"

. . .

Senaya sat at the dining room table, scroll on the table top. On her screen, she scrolled through face after face. "No..." She swipes to another page of images. Her eyes trail over the the next page. Then the next. The next. Another. "No... No... No..."

Her eyes flick side to side, looking at search parameters, notes and details listed in one line under each face. "Damn it... No..." He continues trying and trying... Until her body goes rigid. Her eyes widen, the image on the screen reflecting off her eyes. Reflected in her eyes is the top of a head with a platinum blonde mohawk. "Shhhhit..."

Immediately, she homes her scroll screen, hitting call. While it rings, she yells out. "CARMINE!"

Immediately, a door opens in the hall, Carmine coming in wearing a pair of blue pajama pants with birds on it. With it is a black shirt with a blue jay bird on it. He looks up, sleepiness in his eyes, but trying to widen them. "Mom? I was going to bed like you wanted-"

Senaya hushes him, kneeling beside him with the scroll to her ear. "Baby, I need you to go to my room. Lock the door. Enter the attic room, and close it behind you. Understand sweetie?" She speaks quickly with wide eyes, already looking at the windows, despite the blinds being closed.

The boy's eyes go wide, alert, with fear. "M-Mom? What's going on?"

Senaya shushes him, a finger on his lips while she kisses his forehead. She strokes his hair once, looking him in the eye. "Carmine Uhlric, please do as I say. Do NOT come out until I or your father come."

Carmine stares at his mother, not processing anything other than her instructions and his growing anxiety. "U-um, okay. Okay mom." He backs away from her, running down the hall to his parent's room.

The call on the scroll finally answers. Jared's voice comes in. _"Sen, I just got your message and called Marcus. The department is dealing with six fires that just started all across town. Are you okay?! How is Carmine?!" _Urgent and attentive when he can be. She smiles slightly, but still...

The lights suddenly flicker, the entire house going dark... power was cut off.

Senaya starts. "There are men, at least three. I don't know if they're after me or Carmine, but two approached the house. They were faunus." She looks at her scroll screen. "I looked through records of mug shots from the Atlas database and identified one. It's Killian Gonzola, nickname Killa."

Senaya crouches, moving and ducking around the hallway corner. Jared's voice comes in, still processing. _"I'm calling Marcus, DO NOT FIGHT HIM! Not if you can help it. I'm coming back. Stay put, and we'll be okay." _

Senaya nods, looking at the phone. The video call showed Jared's face as he was already entering the side of one of his squad mates cop car. "I'm already ahead of you."

"_Be safe! I love you."_

"I will. I love you too." Senaya ends the all, pocketing her scroll.

At that moment, a blade pierces through the front door at the lock. Senaya peers around the corner, eyes locked on the blade. Six slots on each of her arm guards light up, each showing a dust vial of different colors. Around each wrist, the top metallic plates containing the top two dust vials constrict. The sound of a suction sounds, the top two dust vials on each guard emptying, all red dust.

The veins in her arms show, then shift from blue to red. Her hands flex, emphasizing claws on her fingers, a faded red sheen around them.

Down the hall, inside the last room of the hall, Carmine sits, back on the door. He hears the wood cutting hits against the front door, his eyes wide. Another impact on the front door sounds, Carmine flinching.

. . .

Cal snickers. "Alright! Time to gash em'!" With one katar jabbed through the door lock, he uses the arm and weapon as a crow bar. Behind him, Earl stands at the sidewalk of the street, hands reaching for the war hammer on his back. Cal rips back, breaking the door open to reveal the dark interior. "HAHA! Time for fun-"

A smashing impact sounds as Cal is struck in the chest. He's launched back, skidding through the grass on his back. "Ow... huh?!" He lurches up to a sitting position, hand over his aching chest. He looks to the front door of the building.

Senaya walks from the shadowed out doorway, veins dimly glowing red. Her hands come together, cracking her knuckles. She twists her neck, popping it as well. All with her eyes fiercely glaring at the two.

Earl, the large gorilla man, wilts under her gaze. Cal looks back at him, doing a double take. "Oh, GROW A PAIR!" He staggers to his feet, both katars aimed forward. Both weapons split at the middle of their blades, revealing gun barrels. His grip on the katar handles reveals a thumb trigger as he pulls.

Earl follows suit, using the hammer head as a stock and aiming the end of his hammer handle. He cocks the handle for a shotgun shot.

Senaya quickly ducks around the corner of the door way, lowering herself. Gun shots fly wild through the doorway, the door frame ripping apart. She reaches towards the coffee table, red dust emanating from her hand. Her bracer weapons, Infizieren Perfekt, begin to lightly glow orange-red. Instantly, the table is set ablaze in searing flames. She whips around, throwing the table through the doorway.

The table flies out. Earl shoots it with a shotgun shot, the burning wood flaring around him as he shields himself. Cal charges, leaping through the living room window and rolling to a standing position.

Immediately, he ducks back, burning red claws swiping just by his face. He aims his katar guns, but Senaya is already casting a burst of flames. He blocks, getting rocketed back over the couch and into the dry wall, his back sinking into the brick outer wall beneath.

He climbs from the wall, suddenly launching to the side. Senaya's fist crashes into the hole Cal had been, a blast of fire exploding out the side of the house. Cal's left katar closes to a blade as he punches. Senaya rips her hand from the wall, bashing the blade aside as she throws her own left hook.

Cal reacts, closing the blades of his right katar onto Sen's left guard. The punch is halted, but Sen wrenches down, clamping her clawed hand around Cal's wrist. Her fire burns against Cal's protective aura.

So, they have aura unlocked...

Senaya pulls in. Both go for a knee strike, clashing. She kicks Cal's forward leg back, throwing his balance. She pulls in again, her other leg kicking his gut. She keeps her grip of his wrist, other hand grabbing his vest. In one move, she heaves him over and launches him through the far wall, into the kitchen.

The wall between the front door and window breaks in, Earl swinging his great hammer in a spin. Senaya manages to turn and put up a cross guard before getting bashed through the television into the bathroom. Earl looks to the hole leading into the kitchen. "Yo, Cal! You alright?"

Cal's pained voice shrieks from the kitchen. "KILL THAT BITCH!"

Senaya roars through the wall, holding up an entire bath tub. She throws it at Earl, who swings through it with his hammer. With a flourish, he twists the hammer around and down swings at Senaya. She brings her arms up, blocking the hit and getting pressed down to a kneeling position. Both faunus growl at each other in effort. Her arms glow with fire as she blasts the hammer strike back up.

Earl brings the hammer down again, Senaya dodging to the side. She stops, and uses fire to propel herself into Earl, spear tackling Earl back through the front of the house and into the lawn. The two separate, tumbling into the yard. The two roll to their feet, Senaya turning back to the house.

From the house, Cal exits, launching himself up. His katars separate and fire down at Senaya. She dodge rolls towards Earl, dodging the shots. Cal lands behind her, katars closing into blades.

Earl swings his hammer from one side, Cal goes for a bladed jab from the other. Senaya brings both her arms up, a burst of concussive flame bursting as she blocks both attacks. The fire blows both fighters off balance. She capitalizes, twisting and bashing both fists into Cal. A burst of flame propels him into the car, smashing the vehicle.

Senaya turns and dodges Earl's hammer. Earl goes through a flurry of swings, Senaya falling back and dodging each one by hairs. Her arms cease glowing.

A sudden pain makes Senaya halt her movement for a second. It's enough for Earl's next side swing to bash her out into the street. She roll to all fours, growling and snarling with ears pinned back.

On her arm guards, the next two pairs of dust vials, colored light blue, compress with the containing plates. Her veins now glow the same light blue. She looks up to see Earl bringing his hammer down again. "Aw, yeah!"

A mist of cold air forms as Senaya releases a burst of ice dust. From the flash, Earl's hammer and arms are halted, covered in ice. Earl looks horrified. "Aw, nah..."

Senaya pushes Earl back, leaving his guard open. She throws a hook punch into his chest, a burst of ice dust propelling him back.

Cal pulls himself from the wreckage of the car, staggering. He shakes himself off, running towards Earl while firing at Senaya. The former Huntress creates a small ice wall, blocking the bullets. Cal makes it to Earl, who breaks the ice around his weapon and arms.

Senaya roars in effort, ripping the ice wall from the ground and launching it at the two like a projectile. The two thugs side step it, bringing their weapons up and charging. Senaya snarls, charging them in kind, now truly enraged.

. . .

Carmine sits, back still to the door. Strikes, impacts, gun shots, and explosions could be heard from the streets outside. His arms wrap around his head, unable to comprehend what's happening. The sound outside alternates between loud bombastic booms, shaking the room, and quiet far off sounds of metal against metal, rock, and dirt.

A large impact rattles the house, Carmine shaking and eyes clamping shut... Then he catches another sound. Foot steps... someone else is in the house. But if his mother is fighting outside...

The boy starts shaking, breathing going ragged. He looks around for something. Anything. Finally, he looks up. The ceiling is lined with creases... all to assist in hiding the fake drop entrance to the attic. A panic room. His ragged breathing, grows as he rushes to the corner of the room, grabbing a long metal rod. He uses it to push into the ceiling. "Has to be one of these." His higher, panicked voice spoke out loud. He pushed another crease, then another. "Oh... which is it?!"

He hears the foot steps moving through the house. It's creeping closer, each sound pushing the kid further to panic. At that moment, one of the creases gives, pushing aside to reveal a hook.

"YES!" He whisper screams. The boy wrenches the ceiling section down, revealing a ladder to the attic. He does so a little too quickly, a light thud as the ladder hits the floor.

The footsteps get closer.

Carmine rushes up the ladder, bringing the rod with him. Getting into the attic, he hears the door knob to the bed room turn and stop. He'd locked it! He looks down and sees a darker shadow from under the door, illuminated by the growing fire in the living room.

Carmine quickly pulls the ladder up. Once the ladder is up, he pulls the drop down ceiling up, sealing the entryway into the attic as fast as he can.

… then he hears a crash just under him. Someone broke into his parent's bedroom. Someone was directly below him.

His breath stutters, ragged. He slide steps on the wood of the attic, moving towards a corner while holding the rod up for defense.

Suddenly, a shotgun spray breaks out a section of the attic ceiling, through the roof tiles. Carmine squeaks in fright, looking at the hole, dusty smoke puffing into the room. The fighting outside has died down, less bombastic explosions and shots.

Carmine moves as quietly as possible towards the hole. He looks outside, to see what's going on, and it's a wreck. The lawn is on fire, dug trenches in the grass and pieces of the house littered about. The car is shattered, partially frozen.

The street is mangled, shattered concrete, blown out holes, and structures of ice with holes and broken sections. It's a complete battlefield.

In the center of the street, he sees his mother, standing ragged. Her clothes are torn at several spots, a trail of blood down one arm and from her head. Across from her are two men.

One is HUGE with a hammer. He's very hairy, with fur on his arms. Parts of his body are coated in ice, bruises and a bloody spot on his chest. His hammer rests on the ground, his grip tired. Beside him is a much smaller man, smaller than dad. His arms hang limp by his sides, shaking cold. He's hunched over, catching his own breath.

Carmine's wide eyes look on.

. . .

"Alright!" Cal's ragged tired voice calls. He staggers next to Earl. "Okay... I'll give it to ya." He sends a tired, half lidded look to his large hairy friend. "Bitch is scary."

Earl takes several deep large breaths. "Told." He inhales deeply. "You..."

Over with the dog faunus, Senaya breathes heavily, but stands tall as she recovers. She regains her hateful glare, staring dead at the two. "You get one chance. Tell me why you're here."

"Woo!" The familiar bombastic voice calls from behind the two henchmen. They part the way, revealing Killa. He smiles wide as he walks between them.

"Now, that's the kind of dog fight I love! You're fiesty!" He holds his hands out, looking apologetic. "Okay. We get it. Tensions are high, and you don't know what glorious ideas we're trying to act on. Heck, why not join us?! You're plenty qualified."

Senaya glares at him. "Killian Gonzola. Nothing you want could ever make me sympathetic to you."

Killa seems to frown at that. "Aw, don't be that way!" He gives cheeky grin, stepping closer to her. "Tell you what. You can get a fifth of the cut! Always room for a diversity hire!" He leans forward suggestively. "It's been a total sausage fest with these losers."

"Hey!" Cal cries out, defensively.

"Quiet chump." Killa mutters without losing his dirty grin. "Now, what do you say? You hand over the brat, and part ways happy."

Senaya snarls. "What the hell do you want with Carmine!" Her voice comes out have growling, animalistic.

"Oh, it's not HIM specifically. He's just a means to an end." Killa snickers, looking off to the distant with a look of yearning. "All my life, I've had just one beautiful dream." Eyes trail upward, looking at the exposed stars between the clouds. "To see the strongest man in the world... forced..." His gaze falls slowly. "To pay up, and kiss my glorious ass!"

He punctuates the statement finally looking at her with a grin. Suddenly, his head cocks back, releasing a psychotic cackle. "Then, maybe I'll start a casino. With Blackjack and hookers! Live the dream." He snaps his finger and points at her, clicking his tongue. "Wanna be part of my casino, baby?"

Senaya's eyes speak of nothing but hate. Her vision blurs with red as her teeth clench. Her boy. HER BOY as nothing but a bargaining chip?! A growl sounds from the back of her throat, catching the criminal's attention. "Alternative... Fuck off and die."

Killa looks taken aback by this statement, genuinely confused. "Oh? Well, that's just rude." He sighs, shaking his head. "Oh well."

His arm snaps out, aimed at her. The speed makes his duster sleeve pull up, revealing a three barreled gun attachment wrapped around his forearm. It opens fire, sending a bullet spray at the suburban wife. Senaya reacts, using the last of her ice dust to make a wall in front of her. The entire wall shatters from the bullets, but it stopped the attack. She glares at him, crouching into a combat stance.

Senaya glares at the man, the last two pairs of dust vials and metal plates compressing on her arm. The last dust vials injecting into her arm. This last set is colored indigo. Lightning dust. Her veins light up, the sheen of power coating her arms as arcs of electricity crackle in her fingers. "Come die, you bastard."

Killa's face lights up, enthusiasm building. He shrugs off his duster jack. "Yo, fellas." He tosses the duster to Earl, who catches it. "Keep it clean for me. I'll party with her alone." He reveals both arms to have the forearm mounted guns. He crouches low, long scaly tale writhing behind him. Suddenly, along the top ridge of the tail, spiky spines sprout up in varying lengths. He grins. "I don't have claws, but I hope these will do it for ya." The spikes continue sticking out of him, all the way up his spine just below a final tiny spike at the base of his neck.

The two square off, separated by about twenty yards. "By the way, have you ever looked up what my semblance is?" Killa smirks, cocky. "I know yours after all. It's called a Metabolize semblance. You can activate the burning up of energy, cell regeneration, and other nonsense." He looks at the metal guards on Senaya's arms. "After all, you can shoot up without any permanent drawbacks." He giggles.

Senaya narrows her gaze. "Get to the point!" He snarls out.

Killa cackles. "All I'm saying is that I want a clean street fight." He gives a toothy grin. "And for the record," Suddenly, his body darkens, hair and all, to a dark gray, blending into the night time concrete. "My semblance is called Color Transfer."

He sinks into the ground, disappearing entirely. Senaya looks around, alert, as the gray colored faunus spawns up from the concrete behind her. With a spin, he strikes her in the side with his tail, spines cutting into her side. He launches her off the street and into the half burnt, half frozen yard.

She staggers her way back to a standing position, her side gashed with a small trickle of blood coming from it. Her aura works on healing the wound, but she knows her aura is low. She gets to a guard position, glaring at the grayed out iguana faunus.

Killa just cackles at the defiant look, his body returning to normal coloration. "Ah! That's the rush I love." He crouches low. "Now, come at me with all you got." He whistles, clapping his thigh with one hand. "Here girl. Come on!" _(Three loud bangs followed by vocals. "We've always been this to feel all this pain...")_

Senaya growls out, completely overtaken by a need to KILL. THIS. MAN. Lightning dust crackles around her arms as she charges. She throws a punch, lightning a burst of lightning at him. _(Three more bangs. "We've always been this to feel all this pain!")_

Killa dodges narrowly as the lightning fires past him into a vehicle parked across the street. The car explodes, lighting the area in more flames. Killa watches with shock and excitement, turning back. _("PA~IN!" Metal guitar and drum beat begins.)_

She's already on him, taking several several punches and claw swipes at him. Each swipe arcs electricity off her, scarring the concrete and arcing into bits of exposed grass, lighting aflame. He dodges back and uses his arm guns to block every other attack. _("this PA~IN!")_

Killa ducks back, spinning and swinging his tail at her. She ducks, then throws up a flash of lightning, a burst. Like a flash bang. He flinches back, unable to see her plant her fist in his gut. _("Handy human, a handy human, a handy human, yeah!")_

While he reels, he swings his tail violently, catching her arm and gashing it open with his tail spikes. However, she catches the tail with her other hand, getting a firm grip. _("Handy human, a handy human, a handy human, yeah!")_

She hauls back, twisting around as she pulls him with her. She spins around, throwing him full force at a beige building across the street. _("Hurting, is it hurting? Is is hurting yet, human?!")_

Mid air, Killa recovers. His body morphing to an identify beige to the build. He hits the wall, disappearing, then reappearing backwards from the same wall. He tucks and rolls to his feet, firing his arm guns. _("Hurting, is it hurting? Is is hurting yet, human?!")_

Senaya reacts, spraying lightning dust from in front of her and incinerating the first wave of bullets. She ducks the second burst, only for Killa to already be leaping at her. She dodges a tail whip, but he fires a bullet point blank down, catching her at the calf. _("What's up. with these. Un-easy criminals-")_

She recoils, throwing a desperate punch that catches the criminal. A burst of electric power shocks and launches him back along the concrete. _("Why so insecure?")_

He recovers, throw the electricity still courses through him. "GAH! What the hell?" He tries to move, but his legs lock up. Senaya stagger limps, then charges. She ignores all the pain, roaring as she closes the distance. _("What's up with this trap of resentment-")_

She makes it to him, all her leftover lightning dust forming into her hand. The pain of the dust leaving her slows her, just barely enough. Killa, still shocked and stunned, manages to twist and whip his tail spikes. _("you're falling in for sure!" music builds then cuts down.)_

His tail hits her dead in the gut, her punch flailing out as the spikes along his tail dig into her gut. Her eyes shoot wide, mouth agape in sudden pain. Killa shudders, exhaling as that worked. _("Hey, hey, human sucker! You nervous human fucker! Love escapes, you're worried that you will suffer!")_

Killa twists around, shaking off the shock stun. He looks the woman in the eye, his grin widening. He rips his tail and spines from her abdomen, her hands coming to her gut in shock. _("Hey, hey, human sucker! You nervous human fucker! Love escapes, you're worried that you will suffer!" beat builds.)_

She staggers forward, halted as his hand catches her at the throat. He forces her face to look at him, taking in his sick growing smile. "Oh yeah. That's the look I want from Ozpin." _("Hey, hey, human sucker! You nervous human fucker! Love escapes, you're worried that you will suffer!" beat builds more, vocals start to scream.)_

Inside the house, Carmine's mouth gapes, eyes widening. "MAMA!" Over the sounds of the burning and crackling battlefield of a street, all four, Earl, Cal, Senaya, and Killa turn their heads, seeing the boy's face in the roof's hole. _(Music hits highest build, vocalist screams fully. "Hey, hey, human sucker! You nervous human fucker! Love escapes, you-")_

A last effort, Senaya's hands snap around Killa's wrist and Killa's own neck. All her leftover lightning dust erupts out of her hands and into him. The cocky criminal recoils in her grip, suddenly screaming in pain. The dog faunus seethes in anger at the man in her hands as she pours all the dust into the shock. _("WHAT'S UP?! WHAT'S UP?!")_

Earl and Cal throw their arms up, shielding themselves from the blinding light. Carmine recoils from the hole, unable to see through the strobe-like effect. However, he doesn't notice that the door to the attic is now open. _("WHAT'S UP?! WHAT'S UP?! ACK!")_

Killa, still getting shocked, fights back, punching into Senaya's gut. His arm mounted gun fires three shots directly into her gut, through her mid section. The lightning sparks out, Senaya coughing out in agony. Killa, simmering hot with burns over various parts of his body, backhands the woman. She's knocked back, sprawled onto the ground. _(Music dies down. Track ends.)_

Killa stands tall, then takes a staggering step forward. Then another. And another. He releases pained gasps each inch he makes. Soon, he's standing over the woman. Senaya coughs out, a speck of blood from the corner of her mouth. She glares at him as he stands over her. Her growls out, angry. "Well, skank..." He aims his right gun arm at her, a smirk forming on his tired face. "It's been fun."

. . .

Inside the attic, Carmine stands in horror, shaking his head in denial. "No, nononono." He speaks quickly, voice squeaking and shaking. He backs up further... into the figure standing behind him.

Half of Carmine at that moment wanted to run, to flee and survive... But the other half didn't want to look away from his mother. This criminal standing over her. This... monster of a person who just mutilated his mother. "No... No.." He keeps repeating.

A hand clamps onto the kid's shoulder, finally stirring the kid to turn his head, agonizingly slow. He turns and sees the same man he'd run into at the hospital. Roman stands in the attic, having snuck inside. The teenager stares stoically, not making a crack or joke. He inhales, then exhales. Roman closes his eyes, mulling something over.

Carmine begins violently shaking, turning to look back to the street. Roman's hand grips harder. "Here. You shouldn't watch this."

Carmine snaps his head to the orange haired man. However, the last thing he remembers seeing is the man's fist closing in... and feeling himself hit the ground.

**Alright, we got Roman. We got kidnapping. We got fighting. We got blackjack. We got hookers. Wait... No, some of that is wrong. Now that Roman is here, things might get less OC heavy, but I'm hoping it's still entertaining. **

**Song used: English cover of 'What's Up People?' By Jonathan Young. Original song by Maximum The Hormone.**

**Trivia: **

**So Roman's cane. It's not Melodic Cudgel. He doesn't have it here. His current weapon is named Velvet Valentine. Rather than the curved head of Melodic Cudgel, Velvet has one side for use as a hammer and one for a piercing pick. Both are trick guns, as displayed in the trailer chapter. I'm definitely not the first person to come up with a similar weapon for a younger Roman. I know other concepts are similar, and this isn't original. I just like it. **

**Killian "Killa" Gonzola. Uses wrist mounted machine guns and the spines that can come up on his tail. Semblance called Technicolor Transfer. He can pass through matter matching his own color and come out of another area within sight that is the same color. **

**Cal. Based on Clamps, also from Futurama. Fights with twin katars that can separate down the middle with scissor-like cutting. When split open, reveals a gun barrel. **

**Earl. Based on URL, also from Futurama. Fights with a war hammer that doubles as a shotgun, similar to Professor Port's blunderbuss war axe. **

**Infizieren Perfekt. Senaya Uhlric's weapon. Arm bracers that inject dust into the blood stream to empower Senaya, then inject a counter drug to stop permanent damage. Name draws from a German translation of Infect and Perfection, meant to emulate the saying Infection Perfection. Still using German since it relates to the naming of Jared's weapon. **

**Join next time: Chapter Four: When You Comin' Home, Dad? **


	6. 4 When You Comin Home, Dad?

_**Chapter Four: When You Comin' Home, Dad?**_

The sound of fabric flapping in open air. A thin, protective sheet flows to the ground, or more accurately, onto the scene. A plain sheet falls lightly over, allowing the shape of the covered object to show... a person. Though the sheet covered the whole body, spots of the surrounding concrete was painted a dry red.

Standing over the covered corpse, a cop looks over it. A protective helmet obscures his face, but his posture seems is apprehensive. A cop siren sounds for one note, a red and blue flash reflecting off the cop's visor. He sighs, turning to the rest of the scene.

A dozen cop cars littered up and down the street, all parked in undamaged spots. Which, all things considered, was difficult. The concrete roads, side walks, and entire sections of bushes, trees, and grass ripped away. Many parts were scorched, a fire fighting crew looking over the scene. Other parts of the flora were just... dead. They'd been frozen over when they'd first arrived.

The worst part was the house. The front living center of the building was unsalvageable. Scorched, broken walls on three sides. Bullet holes throughout. The bedrooms were relatively unharmed, but nothing else survived the carnage.

This was a long night... morning now.

An engine rev catches the cop's attention. His shoulders drop, expression dropping. "Oh, no..."

A black car skids to a halt behind the furthest cop cruiser. Its door bursts open, Jared Uhlric kicking out of the vehicle. He looks around frantic for just a second, then bursts forward towards the scene. Upon seeing the house, his eyes widen even more. "Senaya! Carmine!" He yells out, cupping his hands with the scream.

He rushes towards the house, seeing the forensics team all through the living room. Jared's gaze is everywhere, trying to take it in and getting overwhelmed at the same time. Jerking back and forth, he finally sees the cop watching him. The masked cop frowns back, giving a tired salute. "Uhlric..."

The father is at the guy in a second. "The ambulance already took them then?" The cop's tilted, confused head made Jared narrow his eyes dangerously. "You know, the comfort blanket brigade, takes the victims to a safe location? Where are they?"

The cop swallows. Jared's his superior and always wanted direct results, but... "Jared, I need you to be calm-"

Jared stepped forward dangerously, anger clear. "I'll be calm when you tell me where my wife and child are! Now, where are-" Jared's words die out, eyes trailing over his subordinate's shoulder. All the anger died, shoulders dropping, skin paling.

The cop gulps, turning to look back at the covered body in the road. He looks rapidly between the cover and Jared, the inspector already taking a shaky step towards it. The cop puts a hand on Jared's shoulder. "I-I-No. You don't want to-"

Jared shakes his hand off, walking over to the covered body. His eyes trail over the silhouette, eyeing the still drying blood on the concrete. He made it to the fabric, dropping roughly to a knee. Short shakes of his head as he reaches down, clutching the edge of the sheet. He pulls it over one of the silhouetted limbs, revealing a clawed hand with a wedding ring. It also reveals a black bracer weapon, all dust canisters lining it empty.

Jared flinches, dropping the sheet edge down. His arms shake, brows scrunched, as he sways just slightly. Eyes lose focus while the man rocks on his heel and knee. His eyes clamp shut, hands coming over his head and pushing at his hair.

His breath hitches, shallow breaths coming while he drops one hand. The other covers his mouth, his eyes opening with forming tears. A contained cry is squelched as he shakes his head, as if the image would vanish. "No..." His distraught voice mutters as he starts to choke.

The cop beside him stands patiently. It takes a minute, but Jared manages to stand again. The former hunter usually stands a solid five inches over the underling, but he just looked small.

He takes a raspy breath, looking at the cop with... as much composure as one could expect. "What. Happened?"

The officer nods. "According to the witnesses in the neighborhood, they were alerted to the sounds of gunshots at just after 2100 hours. None of them were willing to leave their homes once they began watching what happened out here. The..."

The cop hesitates, Jared's eyes narrow in response. "- Victim appeared to be fighting two of the assailants out in the open, though forensics and witness account shows she tried to engage them inside the house first."

The officer continued. "The struggle appeared mostly even until the third assailant entered the picture. From what we gather, it was the group's leader. While the result..." The cop turns towards the body in the street. He looks to Jared, seeing the huntsman's eyes growing more and more angry.

"The attackers did not leave unscathed. The three were all identified as Faunus, but a fourth assailant appeared from within the house with your boy."

Jared's body went rigid. Anger. Anger is good. Anger means he can act. He gives a stiff nod, though his red rimmed eyes leave the cop on edge. "Why didn't anyone arrive here in time? A standard response time around here is two minutes."

The officer's gaze trails down, muttering. "There were... six separate store fires and robberies reported in town... A terror attack of sorts. They were all started at exactly 2100 hours, just before the attack here. Given the timetable, the assailants likely planned the fires and waited just long enough for us to be too busy to help here."

_They'd cased the place._ Jared immediately thought. They'd known how the town worked. They were all trained if two of them were able to match Senaya. "What have we got for tracking them?"

The officer nods towards the house. "Not much was stolen other than standard jewelry boxes and lien. We also noted that your wife's scroll was missing. We tried pinging that, but found it's been shut off. We don't know why they would take that. Otherwise, we've blocked off all conventional means of leaving the town without inspection, and posted a cop near the hospital since our culprits left wounded."

Jared's stare trails off, taking that information in. He nods. "Good. Could you identify the attackers at all? Sen-" He chokes up, shutting his eyes to focus. "She called me beforehand. They'd approached the house to entice conversation, probably to learn if I was home. She identified one, definitely the leader, as Killa."

The officer's mouth gaped a bit, but clamps shut a second later. "That... explains why they're so strong, AND how they could travel without leaving scents, given Killian's semblance on record. We tried canine tracking and came to sudden stops of the scents, but since the bastard can travel through surfaces.. But that does leave the other problem."

Jared raises a wary brow at him. "Other problem?" He questions back.

"The motive. Just because you're a former huntsman?" The officer questioned.

Jared shakes his head. "I don't know." He lies lowly. "But we can at least track them. They won't use conventional traffic to leave, and are likely outside the city already."

He looks to a watch under his jacket sleeve. 01:20. This was four hours ago. If they were smart, they'd have already had a ride to leave. The trains don't run at night, the only road out of town was taken by Jared on his way back. He hadn't seen a single vehicle pass him on the way in. The air ships weren't scheduled today since, well, HE approves shipments and contacting the services when nothing's going on.

That left... "The docks. They'd be leaving by boat." Jared states. He looks at the officer, the two nodding. Jared moves back to his car as the officer starts calling out orders. All the available men and women react, half the parked cars filled and moving in the minute.

The drive was short, helped by the time of night and police escort. Arriving at the docks, Jared leads a squad in, his revolver drawn and aimed forward. They scan the area, moving from warehouse, to dock to each boat tied to the pier.

A few minutes of fruitless searching until they arrive at one of the smaller boat shacks. Jared raises a hand, pausing the group. He looks over the front of the shack, the cracked windows and barely attached door. Jared waves them closer, speaking low. "Two on the right. Two on the left. Provide support, but don't move from your positions."

Two of the troopers move to cover behind crates, the other two moving to the next building. Jared marches up to the shack, wasting no time. One hand on the knob, he moves to-... He stops. He looks up at the crack in the top of the door, seeing the thread of a tripwire. A sneer comes on his face. He steps backwards from the door with a growl, aiming at the top of the door. "Don't have time for amateur jobs."

He fires two shots into the top of the door, setting off the rigged trap. The front door and chunks of the wall blow out, odd wood chips flying by the former huntsman. He dashes forward into the wrecked inside of the building. Broken tables, signs of a scuffle... and a few bodies of dock workers.

Jared grimaces, but notices a paper on one of the tables. One last check of the building, and Jared grabs the paper.

"_Let Big O know... we'll be in touch"_

Jared's hand crunches the paper in his fist. Teeth gritting, he turns to exit the shack. Under his breath, his breath is choppy as he speaks. "Bastards..."

. . .

Vision blurred. The boy's eyes strain to open, instantly regretting it as piercing light makes him shut them. He tries to move, only then registering the painful ache going through the back of his skull. Carmine's blue eyes move, trying to see, but everything is just a blob, blurred out colors. No definition to any object.

The boy's eyes clench, a choppy gasp as he attempts to move. Only, his arms are caught. He jerks his hands, the pain of metal digging into his wrists as he stops. Suddenly, his center of balance shifts, the way gravity pulls on him changes. As if the floor is bobbing.

He then makes out the crash of a wave, ocean waters. He opens his eyes again, much of the blur gone, but everything still fuzzy. He can make out the color blue overhead, but still piercing light. The sun! His breath rasps as he shakes his head lightly. "Wha-what?"

A blurry blob of black hits the floor next to him. A... boot? "Well, aren't you just a heavy sleeper?" The rather obnoxious voice rings in his ears. "Hey, uh, Candy Cane? Yo! How hard did you hit the kid?"

Carmine's legs shift as he writhes on the floor, an attempt to gain footing. He finally gets a knee under him, but the weight shifts. He hears and feels the waves shifting whatever boat they're on. The boy hears a far off scoff, a condescending tone, though it sounds younger. "Who knows? I just wanted to keep him quiet."

Carmine finally rocks back to balance on his knees, but the floor shifts, the boat dipping and raising. He releases a yelp, losing balance and falling on his side, face into the floor. The voice over him gets worked up. "Well, look now! Kid's waking up and he's broken! We can't do anything with a broken kid." Carmine twists onto his back, eyes opening again. He sees the vague man shape over him stroking his chin in thought. "Or... can we?"

"You planned this for months and didn't think of all his use- GAH!" The now rather bratty voice just sighs. "Whatever, the Addict has a question for ya."

The blur focuses more, showing a tanned man with a gray duster coat standing over Carmine. He waves his hands in anger. "Ah, come on! I hire you people to be reliable, not needy!" He angrily stomps away, another figure walking out onto the deck.

Carmine's breath hitches as he recognizes the man. He'd accidentally bumped into him before going into the hospital... before he went home with-

Carmine rolls back, jerking away. He looks back and forth, parts of the surroundings focusing. "Mom?! Mom!" The young man, teen, begins to walk towards him.

Carmine continues jerking, pulling with his hands, but they remain bound. A jiggle of chains, he feels. They used freaking chains to tie his hands! Carmine scoots away, back hitting the wall of the deck. He uses the wall for leverage, standing up with considerable effort, and sees that they're on a rather large boat... A yacht. They're on the second level of the boat, a rather large size, though well worn from upkeep.

Carmine eyes the water for just a moment, clenching his eyes as he moves to roll over the edge to the water!

A slightly curved point hooks into the back of his shirt, jerking Carmine back just as he got one foot over. He lands harsh on his back, hurting his forearms behind him. He grunts out in pain, opening his blue eyes to meet the green dully staring down. The tip of the cane jabs into his chest, holding him down.

The teen speaks, annoyed. "Tell me. Was the plan to drown to death, simply annoy us for having to swim after you, or to attract aquatic Grimm? Cause that might have made the top ten worst choices I've ever seen." The teen rolls his eyes, looking around in exasperation. "Seriously, it's like running up the stares in a horror flick. As if to say 'kill me, kill me!'"

Carmine tries to push himself up, but the point of the cane presses him back down. The boy looks around once again, seeing nothing close. His breathing grows rapid, panic setting in. He inhales, ready to scream. "MO-"

His shout chokes out as Roman ducks down, grabbing the child by the collar of his shirt. Roman wrenches the six year old up onto his feet, then roughly pins him to the railing of the deck wall. "Listen, brat. Everything, and I very much do mean everything, will be a great deal easier if you just stay quiet. So. Stop. Shouting."

Carmine looks the taller boy, man, in the eyes. He takes a gulp and gives a slight shaky nod. "W-w-what's going on?"

Roman looks around. The deck is rather organized, though everything looks dirty and rarely used. Several crates, ropes, and tools are left in various corners. Organized or not, a lot of this could go inside, but Roman rolls his eyes at the thought. He jerks Carmine away from the edge of the deck, planting the kid on the nearest crate as a seat. "Hey!" Carmine cries out at being jerked around.

Roman groans and glares down at the brat. "You done?" Carmine opens his mouth, but Roman back hands the kid's forehead, eliciting a whimper. "That was rhetorical, brat."

He over his shoulder at a door to the inside of the boat. From it, a large hairy gorilla faunus exits. "Aye, KG has me on guard duty." Towering over Roman, Earl looks over at Carmine, the boy's body paling. The large hulking man's form strikes fear in the tiny child. Earl looks back to Roman. "He has a question for you, by the way."

Roman nods. He glances once more at Carmine, only to sneer down at the child. The action made the redhead flinch, satisfying Roman as he left.

Carmine's wide eyes followed the teen as he disappeared into the interior. A thud sounds to his left, bringing his attention to the massive wall of muscle standing near him. He panics, fear coming over him. The kid twitches, moving to get off the crate.

He gasps as a large hand grabs him by the back of the neck. He's pinned to the top of the crate, struggling. Earl sighs over him. "Aw, kid, you get one by from me." Carmine is wrenched back to a sitting position. Earl releases him, looking him in the eye. "Just. One."

The large man begins tending to the deck, turning away from the child. Carmine spends the next few minutes getting his breathing under control. He watches the massive lumbering man finish cleaning before pulling out a pair of binoculars. The faunus begins checking the horizon in all directions.

The boy shakes, looking anywhere but the tall lumbering man looming nearby.

. . .

**Beacon Academy**

The ornate halls bustle with noise. Students of all sizes and looks march on in their cliques. The only commonality among them is the uniform on each individual.

Several teens smile and part ways as two taller adults pass by. "And I must confess, even I felt a twinge of fear at the sight of the Deathstalker. Its carapace proved completely invulnerable to the lowly tools I had at my disposal! At least, it was that to the conventional tools..." The large of the two men with a great mustache spoke, weaving a story.

To his left was Professor Ozpin. The man held the ghost of a smile, humoring the musings. He walked with one hand on his cane and the other holding a steaming cup of coffee. He took a tepid sip, giving a hum of satisfaction. "Quite the conundrum. I should hope for a happy ending, considering you're still full of life."

The mustached man bellowed a laugh. "Bah! The beast allowed me to lead it into a tight canyon, where I fending the best off with the crochet mallet as the villagers poured oils onto the beast from above. Once satisfied-" He makes a wide gesture with his arms, not breaking stride in the slightest. "And the villagers' trap was sprung! I lit the mallet as a torch and set the vile creature ablaze!"

The fellow professor leaned towards Ozpin, putting a finger up. "Yet, the beast was not yet slain." He shook his head, looking ahead of them. They'd come to a conference room, some other adults already entering inside, fellow professors. The bushy mustache bristles. "But, it seems the story shall continue. We do have a meeting, don't we?"

"That we do." Ozpin chuckles. However, he pauses, a generic ring catching the two's attention. Ozpin looks down, seeing a dimmed light in his pocket, his scroll.

The mustached professor chuckles. "Let me take that in there for you." He reaches out and takes the cup of coffee from Ozpin's hand. He turns towards the room. "Take your time, sir!"

Ozpin nods his head, using his now free hand to withdraw his scroll. "Thank you, Peter." He brings the scroll to his ear as he speaks. "You've reached Professor Ozpin." His professionalism never breaks.

"_Carmine's been kidnapped." _

Ozpin's eyes widened, his mouth opening as he turns rigid. The stiff posture gets a weird look from a wayward straggling student who shrinks away.

Ozpin doesn't freeze. Ozpin doesn't break... right?

He doesn't know how long he remains like that, processing that sentence again. The voice, Jared, speaks again. _"Ozpin, you here me?"_ His voice sounds rougher. Exhausted.

Ozpin blinks, moving breaking his rigid posture. His low voice replies. "Apologies." He breaks into a fast walk into the conference room. He sees the professors look up at him, questioning looks on their faces. "I'm sorry for the abrupt news, but something else requires my immediate attention." He nods to the mustached professor, Peter. "Please allow Professor Port to direct the meeting."

He turns without another word, exiting the room of confused faces. He marches down the halls, now nearly empty. The students have filed out almost completely.

"What happened?" Ozpin speaks clearly with slight enunciation.

"_I believe he was targeted for that mugging he threw himself at a while back."_ Jared speaks quickly. _"But, I left the town limits to deal with a possible Grimm infestation a fair distance from the town. Upon finding it, there were only small, malformed and immature Grimm. No majors. No large packs." _

Ozpin's eyes narrowed, speaking lower. "A trap."

It wasn't a question. _"Had to be. I'm not even out a single day, and Sen-" _His voice cracks, cutting the sentence.

Ozpin's eyes widen again, hearing Jared's ragged breathing. "... I'm sorry. I truly am. Please, continue." Ozpin eases on, voice showing as much empathy as he could.

A deep intake of breath sounds, Jared speaking again. _"She calls me. There was a scent, something trailing her and Carmine from the hospital. S-She-"_ He stutters and takes a steady breath. _"In the town, several fires went off simultaneously, keeping the police occupied. It was just after 9 pm when she called me again." _

"_She identified the leader as Killa, as in Killian 'Killa' Gonzola, and at least two others."_

Ozpin stops walking, eyes widening at the name. His grip on his cane tightens. "Where have they gone?" His speech grows more curt, short.

"_They left bodies at the docks. They left a note behind, bastards..." _Jared growls in anger. _"Some of the marks and people of the area show they likely left by a decent sized boat. I've alerted several coastal towns within a few days cruise from here, but nothing back yet."_

Jared breaths heavily. _"I need a group of Huntsmen, now. I'm going after them as best I can, immediately."_

Ozpin continues walking, eyes narrow, head inclined down. He speaks lowly. "I'll make some calls to General Ironwood to lock down ocean ports in Mantle. He'll act only on Mr Gonzola's name. However, there's plenty of underground methods to enter Atlas."

"_We can also cross Menagerie off the list of locations. Killa's been on the blacklist for their land for a while."_ Jared speaks with some relief. _"Vacuo?"_

"Theodore may be able to monitor some of the coastal docks with his resources. Yet, he will likely not be willing to allocate resources unless he knows the full reason for it. One career terrorist isn't enough for him."

"_Then tell him! He's a damned headmaster of Shade Academy! He can't be that against helping with something this important!" _Jared's irritation mounts, scream whispering into the call.

Ozpin frowns, nose wrinkled. "... I'll try to convince him, but he may find the request a mere personal interest and nothing more."

Jared scoffs, but doesn't say more. _"Not much able to cover Mistral, what with those bandit clans and rundown towns. That's where I'll go."_

Ozpin's head raises. His gaze is focused straight ahead. "No. I have an operative that knows Mistral intimately. He's already there on other business. I'll inform him, and he'll know the most likely dock if that's their destination."

"_Wait, the old bird?"_ Jared takes a second to reflect on that. _"Fff-n damn it! He's who I was hoping to have as backup. I'll head up the coast line along the towns, send backup to Derry to meet me. I'm the one making the request, so you don't need to come clean."_

Ozpin's gaze trails down, his jaw sets, eyes downcast. His teeth clench before he speaks. "I cannot do that."

. . .

Jared stops, paused behind his desk. He shoots an incredulous look at the scroll in his hand. "Excuse me?" He voice dips, grip tightening.

It takes a moment, but Ozpin's voice comes back. _"All our spare huntsmen have taken student teams out on observational hunts... All but the first years."_

Jared's teeth clench. "Oh, bullshit, Ozpin. You can't tell me you have no one you can send." His eyes, while showing bags from lack of sleep, fill with fury. "Don't you DARE say that-"

Ozpin cuts in. _"We only have support staff at Beacon. Any more leave, and Beacon and Vale won't have enough coverage to even deal with day to day troubles."_

Jared grits his teeth, glaring daggers at the wall. "This is your kid." He says plainly, taking deep seething breathes. His voice builds. "This is YOUR kid that Senaya died for! Any backup will do!"

A beat of silence, nothing but haggard breathing. Finally, a response. _"I will NOT... send first year students against a first class murderer like Mr Gonzola."_

The inspector felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. This man. This BASTARD... Jared could swear that his vision began to blur from pure rage. "Don't you ever, EVER say that Carmine is your child. You're nothing to him."

He hung up the call, already knowing full well his game plan. He puts his darkened red leather jacket on. His weapon strapped to his thigh, he walks out the door. The glass of the door shatters as he slams it shut...

. . .

The boy hits the ground. Carmine curls up on the wooden floor of the deck, his hand coming up to his cheek. A smaller man, barely 5'5", stands over him with a raised fist.

Cal growls at the child, sneering down at him. "That hurt?! It better have after what your bitch mother did to us!" The raccoon faunus steps his boot onto the side of Carmine's head, pressing down onto the wood. The boy cries out, squirming and writhing to remove the foot from his skull.

Day three out on the boat with these men. The three he'd seen kept alternating watch over him while he roasted in the sun, splotchy red skin.

The gorilla faunus was strict, never leaving him comfortable. He'd made one mistake around him when he tried to run, but that didn't work. The gorilla now placed a tied chain around the boy's neck whenever it was his turn to watch.

"That all you got? Your mama was a colossal bitch to kill, but you're just a damn brat!" He removes his boot, grabbing Carmine and wrenching him up. He wraps his hand around the kid's head and holds him against the wall, crouching to eye level.

Carmine chokes out. "P-pl-please-" If the man wanted to snap his neck, he could. Bruises covered the child, an odd spot of dried blood, some odd cuts. The boy had a black right eye swollen.

And that summarizes the relationship with this man, Cal he'd learned. The raccoon faunus was jittery, antsy. He didn't like sitting still. So, since whoever watched the boy was also on lookout duty, he was very full of pent up frustration. He'd chosen to unleash that frustration on said boy...

Cal releases the boy's throat, standing up fully. Carmine fell down the wall, leaning against it. One hand wraps over his neck, the other covers his head protectively.

Cal scoffs, rolling his eyes as he walks a circle around the deck. His eyes trail over the horizon in all direction. It was late afternoon. The daylight dimming by the minute, but not quite sunset.

Once he completed a full rotation, the man twisted his head back to the boy, wrinkling his nose as the boy cried and sniffled. "Pansy ass..." He mutters under his breath. Stalking over the boy, his hand snaps down, grabbing and balling the boy's hair.

"AH!" Carmine yelps, being pulled up. Cal snarls, raising his off hand-

"Oh, for god's sake, again Trash Heap?" The smarmy voice makes Cal pause.

The faunus scowls, turning his head to look at the door to the yacht interior. Roman walks out, holding his cane at the center of the shaft. The low level thug's shoulders sag as he shakes his head at the faunus. Cal sneers. "What do you want, Litwick?"

Roman gestures towards Carmine with the cane, raising a brow. "To be paid, and I can't well do that if a certain withdrawal victim goes postal on the merchandise, can I?" He scoffs, walking to the center of the deck. "It's Torchwick, by the way. Remember that through your next high, please."

Cal releases the boy's hair, dropping Carmine onto the floor again. The faunus turns and stares down the teenager in front of him. His hands twitch, offsetting his glare. "Oh, I can't wait until this job is over so I can wring your neck."

Roman scowls back, though it soon turns into a smirk. "Oh, I'm not worried. You'll forget about little ole me the next time you go dumpster diving for needles." Cal takes an aggressive step, but Roman continues, disregarding him. "Your shift is up, anyway. Boss needs you to drive the ship while he naps."

Cal snarls, turning sharply and marching past Roman and inside. Roman's smirk wipes away as he marches over and sits on a crate, looking over the ocean.

Carmine winced and sniffled as he slowly crawled his way to a crate on the opposite side from Roman. He curls in on himself, whimpering as he hugs his legs.

This one was his favorite. By far. He wasn't nice by any means, but he was the least physical of the three. He was the most relaxed, allowed Carmine to just... be. The boy initially thought that the teenager could be outwitted, that he could get away. However, he quickly found that this guy was also easily the smartest of the three.

Something the orange haired guy clearly _LOVED_ to show off.

Without glancing the boy's direction, Roman raises his left hand with three fingers up. "Count the fingers, Silver Streak."

Carmine sniffs loudly, looking up to the man. His breath is ragged, and vision slightly blurry, but not too bad. "T-th-three..."

He lowers his hand, snickering. "Got it in one! The idiot's learning compassion." The shakes, hugging his knees closer. His head droops down. "Stay awake, kid. Won't be good if he concussed ya."

Carmine lets out a painful gasp, pulling his head up and looking dead ahead. The two fall into silence. A few minutes pass, sky going from bright blue to a darker azure fading into violet and orange where the sun falls.

"What's gonna happen to me?"

Roman tilts his head at the question, a click of the tongue. "Now, I know you're trying to make me like you. You asked the smart question first." He looks over, seeing a confused look on the boy.

He smirks as he continues. "You didn't waste time asking 'why'. At this point, the why doesn't matter. You want to know what's _going_ to happen, so you can prepare." The thief nods. "That'll take you far in this crapsack called Remnant."

The orange haired teen leans back. "To answer the question, one of two things. One, you'll be ransomed for a high price or favor from a very powerful man..." Roman hangs, looking over at Carmine.

The pause lets the boy process, brow starting to scrunch. "But... I've never met him."

"Oh, so you know? Good, that makes things easier." Roman shrugs. "And it's not like that matters. Does he know about you?"

Carmine's thought runs off, his gaze trailing to any spot that can distract him. He answers still. "I... think so."

Roman nods. "Then things are looking good for number one!"

The boy huffs. "What's number two?" Roman turns to eye the kid, but Carmine speaks again. "And don't say my... dad's joke." He trails off.

Roman recoils slightly, raising a brow. "Ah, the chief inspector." He makes a look of disgust. "Now, that's a VERY dad joke. No, thank you."

The comment brought some of the kid's focus up to him. The kid almost smirked, but it died before it could form. Still, Roman noted that, so he continued. "Number 2 is so unlikely, I doubt it will happen."

"But what is it?" The kid persisted, focusing more on Roman.

The teen grimaced, looking out over the waters. The older boy seemed to come to a conclusion and shrug. "It's what happened to me." He turns a smirk onto Carmine. "And that's all you're getting on _that_ subject."

The younger boy pouted and looked away. Silence fell again for a moment, but soon enough the boy began to stare at the teen.

The stare began to annoy the thief, so Roman rolled his eyes. "What now?"

Carmine's gaze didn't leave the man. "Why did they ki-" He broke, nearly coughing. He takes a steadying breath, looking at Roman with slightly less determination. His voice comes quieter. "Why... did they kill my mom?"

Roman raised a brow. It was a fair question. One that came with a fair answer, that she got in the way, and the correct answer... And Roman wasn't one to say something that wasn't correct. "Because they could."

Of course, the boy still hadn't been met eye to eye with Killa, something Roman was thankful for. In fact... Killa was quite passive while recovering from the boy's mom's shock therapy treatment. Probably for the best to keep him away from the kid. If Cal was one of Killa's first choices for partners...

Roman looked over the boy's shoulders, eyes immediately widening. "Oh, crap." Carmine perked at the statement, moving to turn around.

And he sees a large ocean police transport... On the side of the ship, double the size of the yacht, were the massive letters. 'ATLAS BORDER GUARD'

Roman stood up, shouting into the yacht. "WE GOT COMPANY! ATLAS SOLDIERS!" He screamed down.

Immediately, Cal and Earl came bursting out onto the deck. The three each had the same reaction to the enemy ship. It was clearly making its way to them, now on a collision course.

Roman shrugged. "It's okay. We're just some folks on a cruis-"

A ringing voice called out from the ship. _"Civilian vessel. Remain where you are. We will be boarding you in search of the criminal fugitive Killa Gonzola!"_

Roman groaned. "Well, there went that." He looked at Carmine, the boy simply wide eyed and in shock. Guess that answers whether the kid's real dad knows about him or not to have freaking ATLAS going after them!

"Killa is driving the boat." Cal said, gritting his teeth.

"Somehow, I feel that's an excuse to call us his 'chumps'." Roman grumbles.

"Up to us to handle the suits. Aw, yeah." Earl pops his neck and pulls his hammer forward.

Just like that, the yacht turned to point at ramming speed towards the larger, more reinforced ship. Roman facepalms. "Great... Killa is suicidal too." Both boats point directly at one another at ramming speed.

The orange haired teen looks at Earl. "Think you can redirect a transport?"

The gorilla faunus chuckles. "I can knock away a meteor if I wanted. Go 14th century on their ass."

Roman shrugs. "Then redirect the boats before they hit." He points to the front of the yacht, then to Carmine. "And make sure the kid doesn't go anywhere!"

Carmine flinches as Earl looks him over. "Aw, man..." The gorilla faunus sighs, grabbing some chains off the deck and grabbing the boy. Carmine doesn't mean to struggle, but he'd manhandled as Earl begins tying him in chains onto the man's back, like a human backpack.

While the faunus manhandles the boy, Roman turns and meets glares at Cal. The raccoon faunus snarls. "What makes you Mr Combat General here?"

Roman's glare dulls to an annoyed stare. "Me and you are boarding the enemy ship and clearing out the pigs. Or, do you have a better idea?"

Cal opens his mouth to answer, then shuts his mouth fidgeting.

"Thought so."

"Damn it!" Cal snaps, his katars ready.

With a twirl of his cane, Roman moves with the two onto the bow of the yacht. Upon landing on the bow, the three steady themselves with the rise and fall of the boat with the waves.

The Atlas transport boat continues its course, closing it. The voice on the megaphone comes in again. _"Cease your course and surrender, or we will initiate suppressing measures."_

"How many you think are on that ship?" Roman asks out loud. "I haven't actually see one this close."

Earl nods his head back and forth, settling on an answer. "Just over ten..."

Roman looks surprised. "OH! Well, then-"

"-to about forty. Depends on the equipment stored inside." Earl finishes.

Roman deflates. "Helpful."

"Showtime!" Cal calls out.

The two ships close in, neither slowing down. The sounds of the waters drowns out all others as Earl rolls and loosens his shoulders.

The gorilla takes a running start, sprinting up the bow to the very tip of the boat. Carmine jolts around on the man's back, yelping with each sudden movement. The man reaches the tip, performing and theatrical spin as he brings the massive great maul around.

With the forward and spinning momentum, Earl strikes the bow of the oncoming Atlas boat just before the boats crash into one another. The strike bashes through the reinforced metal, jolting the larger ship to the side. The hammer rips through the metal, ripping the tip of the Atlesian bow completely off.

Despite the massive strike, the two ships begin to scrape against one another as they speed along the other's side. The port of the Atlas vessel scrapes along the starboard of the yacht.

The friction makes all three criminals stumble, but remain on the bow. Earl turns to the other two. "Come on!"

Cal and Roman sprint towards the larger man. Cal leaps forward, grabbing the head of Earl's hammer. The larger man twists and swings his hammer, slinging Cal up and onto the deck of the Atlas ship.

Immediately, the sounds of gunfire and screaming ignite to life.

Roman reaches out, grabbing the head of the maul as Earl does the same maneuver. Roman is propelled up into the air.

For a mere second, he sees a deck with many walls and obstacles, and at least a few dozen guards throughout opening fire over their cover. Weaving through spots on the opposite side is Cal, who tackles a soldier katar blades first behind a metal crate.

Cal moves around the create, katars open and firing. He moves to the next two guards, dodging gunfire. He jabs one closed blade into one, then uses him as a shield from the other's gunfire.

Cal then uses the first guard as a blunt instrument to pin the other. He then brings his other katar up, currently split, and jabs so that the man's neck is between the blades.

Just as he's closing the blades, Roman lands on the deck. He takes cover behind a knocked over crate, a soldier aimed at Cal yelps in surprise. He turns his gun on Roman.

The teen reacts quickly, smacking the gun aside with the tip of his cane. With a twirl, he uses the curved pick side of the cane head, piercing into the man's helmet. Hook in place, Roman pulls the soldier down and knees him in his exposed jaw.

Roman steps over the unconscious guard as a second walks around the crate swinging his nightstick. The teen ducks the swing and counters with the club side of the cane head. Dazed, the soldier stumbles as Roman hooks his front leg.

The guard falls into the guard railing at the edge, Roman quicjly grabbing and tossing him off the boat. The teen ducks back behind the crate, a spray of bullets crashing around the edges of the crate.

He checks the first soldier he'd knocked out. Around the corner, two more soldiers step out, one with a gun, the other with a pistol. Just before they open fire, Roman pulls the unconscious man up as a shield.

The men hold their fire, predictably, as Roman moves to stand holding the meat shield between them. He charges forward, shoving the meat shield into the pistol soldier. He releases the KO'd meat shield, and smacks the rifle aimed at him aside.

Roman punches the head of his cane into the rifleman's gut. Then, kicks the man's leg out, dropping him to a knee. The pistol man stands straight, aiming from the side. The teen parries the gun with his cane, then palm smacks up into the man's jaw.

The pistol man stumbles, stunned. Roman takes the time to spin kick the rifleman before the guy can stand straight. It knocks him out. The teen grabs the pistol man's weapon, pulling him in and gut punches him with his cane. He finishes the man grabbing him by the helmet and smacking the head into the nearest crate.

Roman ducks behind cover again, using his free hand to take the pistol. He sprints between crates, taking potshots with the pistol. He hits two soldiers, dropping them.

Reaching cover, he ends up ducked beside Cal. The faunus opens return fire with his open katars sub machine gun fire. The faunus ducks back as bullets spray over the two thieves' heads.

"Ten to forty, huh?" Roman mutters, unhappy. "How many you see, Twitch?"

Cal gives an animalistic growl. He tweake as he begins counting om his finger. "I got six take downs."

Roman nods. "So, ten down."

The two look at the visible stream of bullets overhead. They share a look, neither happy. The teen sighs, as he shakes his head. "Ten to forty, my ass." As if in response, the deck begins filling with lines of soldiers taking a firing squad position. All are aimed at the two's cover.

. . .

The yacht rocks as it finishes scraping against the Atlas vessel. Carmine jolts on Earl's back, facing behind the gorilla man. His wide eyes catch the various flashes and sparks coming from the deck of the taller ship.

However, just as the two ships separate, five men land on the roof of the yacht cabin and bow. They all train their guns on the large man. By extension, also the boy strapped to the man's back. "Gah!" Carmine yelps, kicking back against Earl's lower back for attention.

One soldier raises a hand to his ear, calling out into an earpiece. "We got eyes on a hostage! Preparing to retrieve!"

Earl turns to face them, the boy now unable to see the soldiers. Gunfire sounds, Carmine clamping his eyes shut and tucking in.

The world shut out, the boy can only feel and hear what happens. He's jolted around. The chains holding him against the faunus pull and dig into his limbs. He cries out as more shots sound.

Then Earl's shoulders jolt back and forth, some stops from resistance. He's swinging his maul. A soldier's cry sounds with a sickening smack sound.

More gunfire. This time, Earl staggers, then begins moving fast. A sudden stop and the sound of another cry. He just charged another soldier and... Carmine doesn't wanna know. The chains dig into him more, and he wants nothing more than to be free.

… He could be free. The boy's eyes open, taking in gun fire spraying around him. In front of him, behind Earl, sits a body... a streak or blood.

The boy gasps. He quickly diverts his attention. He feels Earl tense as he starts running. A other full charge. Carmine jostles back and forth until he feels it. Now is his moment.

Carmine's semblance activates. His visage disappears from Earl's back, from the chains. The faint shimmer moves back by the dead soldier, Carmine flickering back existence in the air.

The boy then falls, yelping as he hits the bow of the yacht hard. All his bruises, aches, pains, flare at once, getting a pained wail from the boy.

Earl stops his charge. The faunus turns to see the boy on the ground a few feet behind him. "Aw, come on!" He tskes a step, but brings his maul up to shield himself from a burst of gun fire.

Its Carmine's chance. He makes a break for it, initially stumbling before getting to a sprint. The boy gets to the cabin, beginning to climb his way on top. At that moment, he looks around. Anything at all would be invaluable.

However, he looked to see the Atlas ship and yacht were each turned back towards each other. They weren't charging directly this time, but were making another pass.

Carmine pulls his way onto the top of the cabin, looking around with wide, fearful eyes. What the hell could he do?

. . .

Roman fires the last bullets from his stolen pistol. It clicks, bringing a grimace to the orange haired man. He chucks the pistol out at another soldier, then ducks.

Cal continues to open fire before he drops. He begins reloading clips into his katar guns, snarling. "We got guns firing all around, and you have a cane! That all you have?"

Roman scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Oh, you're carrying this team SO far." Sarcasm drips from each word.

Cal glares at him. "I got 17 down! Something wrong with me, brat with six?!"

The two tuck, arms over for cover, as most of their cover blows out. The two are left with two small pieces of debris for cover. On the other side, a line of soldiers take aim. They start to march forward. One calls out to the others. "Move up! We got them pinned!"

Cal sends a narrow glare at Roman, bristling in anger.

Roman's head cocks back, eyes staring up in irritation. He turns to the faunus, snapping. "Fine! Guess I'll do everything!"

His hand reaches into his coat. He produces a black fabric circular piece. It's lined with deep red and white plates and a locking mechanism on one side. Cal raises a brow. "Oh yay. A perfect drum magazine for a gun we don't have. We're saved."

Roman sends a smirk his way. He brings his cane up. Near the tip, a rod folds down, a grip. Near the head of the cane, a handle folds out, a trigger showing. Just in front of the trigger, Roman locks the drum magazine into the cane. The tip of the cane folds up, forming a sight.

Roman grins like a madman, bringing up the Tommy Gun design, using the cane head as a stock. The white of the drum mag burns a bright orange.

The conman snaps out of his cover, smile growing. "Surprise!" He opens fire, the entire deck and line of soldiers getting knocked around, many hit directly, and all their cover exploding out. The white of the cane burns orange, fire dust rounds blasting out.

Cal's jaw drops as the deck lights up in explosions, all drowned out by Roman's wicked laughter.

. . .

Carmine flinches, seeing what looks like fireworks erupting on the Atlas ship. The blasts on the ship blow out a container. From it, various ropes and fabrics rip out and over the side of the Atlas vessel.

Carmine's eyes hone in on a string of rope hanging from the ship. He looks down to the bow, seeing Earl baseball swing his maul into a soldier. The poor man is launched from the yacht and into the ocean waters.

Standing on the cabin, Carmine steadies himself. The ships move by each one, sides ghosting and scraping. The boy looks and seeing the dangling rope from the Atlas transport.

The kid shakes, fear seizing him for the moment. However, it was his chance. As the rope moves by along the Atlas ship, Carmine runs off the cabin and makes a leap.

He grabs it! The boy manages to cling on, eyes scrunching as four masses leap off the deck above. He opens his eyes and peeks over to the yacht. Four more soldiers land as Earl finishes the last of the initial five.

Carmine's eyes widen as he gulps. He hastily begins to climb, moving his way up to the deck of the Atlas vessel. The ships separate again, putting open water under the boy.

He yelps, crying out as he feels the ship turn. He glances up, seeing more flashes and hearing gunfire from the man deck of the ship above.

With effort, he grabs the guard rail of the Atlas ship. The flames and gunfire cuts out, only the sound of waves coming through. Carmine's look around, but he isn't able to see yet. He groans, body protesting, as he climbs fully onto the deck.

He breathes heavily from the effort, and looks around. All the breath he'd taken leaves him. The all the crates, containers, items, and cover of the transport deck were destroyed, merely debris littering the ground. Much of the wooden parts of the deck were aflame, and the area was littered with unconscious soldiers.

On second look, many of the soldiers were clearly bleeding out... some were dead. Carmine shook his head in shock, shaking all over.

Standing by a few broken containers, Roman stands with his smoking gun resting on his shoulder. A click sounds as he detaches the drum mag from the Tommy Gun. The sight folds back into the tip, the grip, handle, and trigger fold back into the shaft and handle. He pulls a strap from the drum mag, wrapping it around his shoulder and clipping to the other side.

The mag hangs at Roman's side like a side pouch, the teen giving a smarmy grin to Cal. "so, six?" He takes a look around at the soldiers not responding. "I think I'm well into the twenties."

Cal's look of gaped shock twists into a snarling sneer. He chokes a growl out. "You-... little-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's move on. Fairly certain the only one left is whoever is manning the bridge." Roman nods his head to the cabin/command center of the ship. Through the glass, he sees one man, using a console and looking panicked.

As the teen takes a step, Cal grabs his shoulder and wrenches him back. "He's mine, damn it!" He walks aggressively around Roman, grumbling. "Don't need a damn kid to do my job, little piece of garbage."

Roman smiles at him from behind. "Aw, Trash Panda thinks I'm garbage? Didn't know you cared that much." God, he loved poking the bear. Or raccoon in this case.

Carmine ducks around a corner, looking in shock. The two criminals move to enter the ship, until a very loud metallic clang sounds.

The two turn around, seeing the deck of the ship... opening up? A ten foot section of the deck opens up, revealing a hole that leads into the lower levels. Through the hole, mechanical clangs and the sound of a conveyor belt ring. Slowly, rising up, a metal container on a ten by ten foot platform rising.

"Oh, gash me in the alps..."

"What is it?" Roman asks, eyeing the container as each side separates and opens.

"How much do you know about Atlas law enforcement?"

"Not... much, actually."

"Well, let's just say they really love their-"

All four sides of the container blast out in all directions. The blowout cuts off the sentence, a cloud of steam spurting out before revealing the contents.

An electric cable sparks as power channels from it into the back of a chassis. The pearly white humanoid being of metal faces them with a black visor. Its limbs are disproportionately fat with metal plating.

Roman gapes looking at it. He raises a finger to point, tilting towards Cal. "Is that a damn robot-"

The lining of the metal arms glows yellow as the robot dashes forward. The electric cable goes taut before disconnecting. The robot closes the distance, cocking a massive electric charged fist.

Roman brings his cane up to block, but the fist smashes through the block and hits him head on. Roman is launched through the door into the interior of the ship.

Carmine gasps looking around the corner and seeing Roman get launched. The boy jolts, looking wide eyed as Cal leaps over the robot. The faunus lands a safe distance away, both katars open to fire mode.

"Metal or no metal, I'm gonna give ya' a gash! Ha!" He yells out while opening fire on the enemy.

The robot raises both large forearms, completely shielding its chest and head fully. The shits ricochet off, a few shots pinging off near Carmine. The bullet spray ends, the robot charging.

Cal snarls, closing his katars into their blade form. The faunus crouches, dodging to the right as the robot pounces.

The machine begins swiping around, arms lit with sparks of electricity. All the while, the faunus ducks and weaves around the punches. Moving under a left hook, Cal slashes at the machine's exposed wiring under the chassis.

However, the robot's torso spins, the slash hitting the plating on its back. The machines right arm elbows Cal back as the torso finishes its 360 spin. The faunus lands on his back, the machine looming over him and bringing its first down.

Cal yelps as he rolls backward, dodging, and getting to his feet. However, the robot dashes in, fist jabbing like a piston and knocking the wind from Cal.

The criminal falls a knee, snarling up as the robot raises its fist. It punches down at the faunus. Cal uppercuts with his katar, the blade sticking into the seam of the fist and forearm. Cal's blade gets an arc of electricity sparking out

He smiles, happy to get damage done. However, the fist glows. A shock moves through the blade and begins jolting Cal.

Carmine watches in awe. The amazement of how tough Atlas technology was... It was beating one of the men that attacked his home. The boy smiled, a shot of hope coming.

That's when an object strikes the bot in the back of the head, pinging up and dropping between it and Cal. The jolt of the object makes the robot pull back from the faunus. Cal looks down, breathing heavy as his eyes widen.

It was the drum magazine.

Roman emerges from the ship, free hand now aiming a pistol. He screams at the top of his lungs. "MOVE IT!"

Cal listens, ducking and rolling under the distracted robot. He makes a sprint to the side. The machine turns fully, unaware that Roman's sights for the stolen pistol are lined on the magazine behind it.

Roman smirks, cocky pride filling his features. His cane hand tips his hat up, showing more of his face's glee. "Time for a light show!" Almost like slow motion, Carmine watches the thief fire at the magazine. _("Yeah... AH-")_

The bullet sparks the magazine. The container erupts as all its remaining fire dust explodes. The blast blows out the front of the deck behind the robot. The machine's form rocks forward, plating shattering off its back chassis. The machine drops and stutters getting. _(Heavy drums and guitar riff begin. "So what'cha waiting for, anticipating more.")_

The robot stands on its feet, electricity sparking off its limbs and open back. It looks up towards the hatless conman. _("While you debate what it can take to instigate a war!")_

Roman smirks, twirling his cane. "Over here, automo-Ton of Fun!" _("Yeah, I've been hated more than time I wasn't hated for.")_

A sparking click sounds as the robot's arms lock upward. It charges, loud clanging footsteps. It brings one arm down. Roman swings his cane two handed to deflect the punch while jumping to the side. _("There's nothing they can fucking say they didn't say before-")_

The robot rotates its torso with a right hook, but Roman hooks his cane into the fist. Punch drags Roman to the other side, the teen anchoring his feet for traction. _("But you could never see it. Your battle's not mine.") _

Roman yanks on the cane, dragging the Robot off balance. Behind Roman, Cal runs in firing from his katars. The shots deal light damage to the robot's head. _("Wanna skate and play it safe, but this is 'take a shot' time!")_

Cal jumps onto the nearby wall, then leaping at the bot's side. He kicks the off balance machine, knocking it away from Roman. The teen pulls his cane free. _("You're waiting for a purpose? I already got mine!")_

The robot stumbles out further in the deck, near the blown out hole. Cal lands, katars back in blade form as Roman stands next to him. _("While you tell me step to it like, 'One, two, three, four-")_

The robot lets out a loud bang, an arc of electricity moving out one arm scorching a line on the metal flooring. It rises to its feet, a leg sparking as it hums with power. Cal takes a step, but Roman waves his cane to get his attention. _("And if I do what you demand-" "You say!" "-You'll let me understand!" "You say!")_

"I'll try occupy his arms, so you can go for the back." Roman calls out. He twirls his cane, pick side up. Cal's face drops, a snarl coming on. _("You're gonna hold me to your wo~ord!")_

The faunus shoves Roman's cane down, taking a step forward. He glares forward. "Stop giving orders, brat!" He rushes forward, leaving the teen grimacing and face palming. _("And if I sell myself away,-" "You say!" "-I'll have no debt to pay!" "You say!")_

Carmine peaks around from his corner. His eyes widen as he gulps, seeing the faunus sprint at the robot. _("I'm gonna get what I dese~erve!")_

Cal cries out in anger as he throws a stabbing right hook. The automaton raises its large sparking left hand. The blade pierces the palm of the metal hand, then the hand clenches on the weapon. Cal's lips purse, looking up as the robot raises its right fist. It throws the punch. _(Instrumental dies down. "Whoa~oh~OH~oh!")_

The fist hits Cal dead on. It draws the fist back, punching twice more. Cal's left katar separates, and he uses it as a pincer to catch the offending fist. _(Heavy instrumental returns. "Your word, obeyed." "My debt, repaid.")_

The robot spreads its arms, opening Cal open. The visor of the machine shimmers violet as it pulls in, headbutting Cal. The strike knocks Cal from the grips, landing on his back. The robot quickly steps over him throwing a punch down. _("Our trust, betrayed" "All for nothing! All for nothing!")_

Roman's cane swings up, hitting the punch aside. "Change your mind?" Cal snaps his gaze to Roman, nodding an, "Uh, huh!" _(Second verse. "Kick back. There's no other way to say it.")_

Roman cracks the hammer side of his cane into the robot. It steps back with the hit, Cal rilling back to his feet. Roman swings the pick side, stabbing into the socket of the machine's right shoulder. _("So let me break this fucker down for ya'. I really don't know ya'.")_

It tries to move its right arm, but it locks up. Instead, it swipes its left arm. The teen blocks the swipe, getting knocked back. The cane remains lodged in the machine's arm. Cal pounces in, throwing slashes at it. _("You talk, but let me show ya' where to put your paranoia!")_

It throws a punch, but Cal parries it and lands a stab into its side. The machine sparks, the shock pushing Cal off. The robot moves to punch again, but Cal hits first with a slash at the right shoulder. _("You're joking? I don't have a half a sucker bone to throw ya.")_

The slash lands in the socket, disconnecting its right arm. The cane pops out from the robot, dropping to the ground. The robot stumbles, then swings a kick out. Cal ducks back, the fat leg misses by an inch. _("I'm disgusted! Wonder what could've made ya tuck your tail below ya!") _

Cal comes up, immediately ducking back from an uppercut. He ducks back as Roman switches in around him. Roman kicks, knocking the bot back a step. The machine swipes its arm again, but Roman ducks and picks his cane up. _("And no, I'm not your soldier. I'm not taking any orders!")_

The teen swings up with the pick side, jamming into the left arm this time. Before it can try to move, he shoulder rams into its chest. The robot continues stumbling back towards the hole in the deck. _("I'm a five-star general, infantry controller!")_

He rips the cane out, twisting to swing the hammer side into a leg joint. He dents the left knee. It sparks, but doesn't stop the machine from punching Roman off balance. _("Need a lesson? Let me show ya'. Have you checking your composure-")_

The robot starts shielding its chest and head as Cal charges in, firing sprays of bullets. Roman smirks, moving between the faunus and machine and cupping his hands. _("While I make you step to it like, 'One, two, three, four-")_

Cal lets out a war cry, jumping into Roman before the human springs him up above. The robot uncovers its head, seeing only Roman. The teen spins and swings his weapon again. _("And if I do what you demand-" "You say!" "-You'll let me understand!" "You say!")_

The cane pick stabs into the machine's arm. Roman yanks back, drawing the damaged limb towards him. _("You're gonna hold me to your wo~ord!")_

Cal lands on the edge of the deck, opening fire. The bullets spark as they hit the exposed damaged portions of the machine's back. The sparks start to smoke heavily as the robot drops to a knee. _("And if I sell myself away,-" "You say!" "-I'll have no debt to pay!" "You say!")_

Roman pulls the cane free, twirling and hitting the hammer side into the robot's jaw. Its head angles up. Its arm locks in place. Cal grins as he dives in from behind. _("I'm gonna get what I dese~erve!")_

The faunus spins and slashes, the hit decapitating the mech. Cal slides to a stop beside Roman, snickering. The robot stops moving, still sparking, before falling back into the hole of the deck. _("Whoa~oh~OH~oh!" Instrumental fades with chant...)_

The two criminals stand, looking over their work. "Good riddance." Roman claps his hands to get dust off the gloves. He turns around, marching off from the faunus. "I'm gonna go get my hat back while you deal with the captain."

Carmine watches with awe, and fear. These guys just took down an Atlas warrior robot! His breath runs a touch ragged as he realizes something. He's not escaping them... strangely, that's only the second thing he notices.

Cal's smirk falls, seeing the smug teenager walking away from him with his back turned. His eyes narrow, a scowl forming. "Right... I'll get right on that..." His arm raises, katar separated to reveal the gun barrel.

The boy's eyes widen in shock. The faunus is aiming his gun at the orange haired teen's back. Carmine's jaw drops. He wouldn't...

The raccoon faunus' aim locks on the back of Roman's head, the teen nearing the cabin of the ship. Cal's scowl morphs into a sadistic grin. "Good riddance." His finger itches over a trigger on his weapon handle.

And so, Carmine acts without realizing it again. Why was he moving? Why should he care? He did not know, but he was angry. He sprints out from cover and screams out. "Behind you, look out!"

The child's shout makes Roman pause in his walk, head snapping first to the kid. It also had the benefit of taking Cal off guard, the faunus snapping his look at well to him. The aimed weapon drops, the moving catching Roman's peripheral vision.

Roman side eyes Cal, though the faunus is already marching towards the kid. "Damn, brat. I'll break you down until you can't even think about wanderin-"

He's cut off as Roman flicks his cane up in the path. "I got it." Without giving Cal time to respond, he steps towards Carmine. The thief waves for Carmine to come forward. "Don't be stupid. I'm not in the mood."

Carmine's wide eyes flick to Roman for only a moment, but return to Cal. He moves forward, stepping through the carnage of the deck. His eyes stay on the faunus while he moves closer to the teen.

Roman sends another side glance over to Cal, who sends a narrow glare at the orange haired teen. The thief looks back to the windows of the ship's bridge, seeing a shadow. He nods to it. "Go on. Do whatever heinous act you want to the poor man. I got the stupid kid."

Cal growls, huffing out as he marches towards the cabin of the ship. Roman watches him disappear.

After the Faunus's departure, Roman grabs Carmine by the back of his shirt, lifting him up and over his shoulder. The kid yelps, squirming for freedom. The orange haired teen grumbles. "You are so annoying, kid."

. . .

Jared drove through the almost abandoned highway. His car speedometer read 150, the engine howling as he made his way to the next town.

His eyes held bags under them, his head tilted and resting in his left hand, propped on the car door. His radio blasted music, but did little to drown out his thoughts.

The music dies out, the dashboard of the car lighting up blue. His scroll begins to ring, locked abd plugged into the central console with the radio. Jared's eyes trail from the road to the screen.

He sighs. "Please..." He whispers, then speaks loudly. "Answer." The voice command elicits a beep. The dashboard dims in brightness. "What did you find?" He speaks, none too patiently.

Ozpin's voice responds. _"An Atlas patrol vessel ceased responding near the the ocean fronts to the south west of you. Their last transmission was that they would be approaching an older model yacht. Looked dirty and not well kept."_

Jared's eyes widened. "Closer to Vale, proper?" He takes a moment to think that over. "Then we can cross Mistral and Atlas off our lists." His gaze narrows, hand tightening on the steering wheel.

"A whole Atlas crew was taken down?"

"_According to the captain, initial confrontation went fairly even, but quickly went south. Killa himself was not involved, it seems. However, two of the three combatants match the two from your department's report's description." _

Jared tilts his head, a grimace forming. "So, we have at least four..." His focus is honed. However, his scowl forms again. "It's closer to Vale, at least, right?"

The call remains silent for a moment. _"I cannot send students to fight this battle... Not yet."_

Jared's scowl remains. "I'll head that way, then."

. . .

The child cries out as he lands on concrete. He rolls with the landing, ending up curled in pain on the ground.

Earl steps by him, looming over. "Need to straighten out a few things, yeah? You have a habit of trying to get away."

Carmine writhes for a moment, looking around. It was night time, a day and a half after the run in with the Atlas ship. True to what he believed, Cal and Earl had sunk the Atlas ship after looting anything they could from inside.

However, the aftermath of the battle revealed... a bit more damage than the crew thought for the yacht. Said issue was discovered about ten hours after the fight. Cal screamed, waking the whole group about the storage hull starting to fill with water.

Thus, they had to make a stop for repairs...

Around them looked like a haunted shipyard. An outpost, it seemed. Roman appraised the place, hand to his chin. "I didn't know this place existed. Where are we?"

Earl picks up the injured boy, carrying him to one of many moss covered, cracked buildings and shacks. Cal clicked his tongue. "This used to be an underground railroad for slave trading and child trafficking, but Vale hunters wiped out that business chain a decade ago."

Roman looked over with a raised brow. "So, if we have Atlas on us for the kid, odds are, some hunters will come here?"

Earl halted his march to the nearest shed, Carmine struggling with the man's grip. "Not gonna be a problem. Place was wiped from Vale records about eight months ago."

Roman raises a brow at that. "but... the only person with the pull to do that is-"

"Senior." The new voice answered.

The group turned to see Killian, standing atop his yacht. The ship is tethered to the concrete dock. He hops down, landing in front of the group.

Carmine's eyes lock on the man. His voice chills him. That... cheer and attitude. He looked up, pupils shrinking. This... was him.

His skin has red marks across his neck and chest, one red splotch on one side of his face. The remains of burns. His duster coat covers any other possible blemishes, but his wide smile is still in place. "Why is that surprising?"

Roman tilts his head, looking around at the building. The walls of the compound and buildings are lined with claw marks, and crusted material in various areas. Dried blood, some long since decayed bones. Grimm come through here often, it seems.

The teen raises a brow at his current 'boss'. "I didn't know Senior had any vested interest in child trafficking."

The faunus cackles. "Oh, brother. He's into a lot of things, and we benefit from it." He walks around the human, approaching the gorilla faunus and little boy. He smiles up at Carmine, a large toothy grin. "Well, well, well. First time face to face, isn't it?"

Carmine's frozen stare remained on the man. His jaw shook, teeth inaudibly clattering.

Killa chuckled. "Aw, looks like we need to bond." He waves down. "Put the kid down, will ya? Get comfortable."

Earl eyed his boss a moment, then slowly places the rigid boy on a concrete bench. Carmine shook, eyes locked on the grinning criminal in front of him.

The man spreads his arms wide. "There we are!" He kneels in front of the boy. His smile is just too crooked. His eyes aren't honest. The only thing the boy can make out... humor. He finds the boy funny.

Killa continues. "Let's bond over a story, then." He sways lightly on his feet while crouched by the boy. "You see..." Very slowly, he lifts his right hand up.

Carmine flinches, the hand coming up and cupping his cheek. The boy shook, wide eyes still locked on Killa's.

"I did it with this hand."

He spoke plainly. Honestly. A touch giddy. In that instant, Carmine felt as though the hand burned him. His eyes began to mist over.

"and I can do it do you too." Killa tilts his head slightly with the grin. "So, do what I say, Okay?" He ends by patting the boy's face with the hand that killed his mother. Killa stands, waving them off. "Take him away, big guy."

Earl nods as he takes the shaking child into the shack. Killian grins madly as he looks at Cal and Roman. "Okay, so I looked over the damages from the inside. Good news, we can continue on our maiden voyage after only two days worth of work on my baby."

Roman's brow scrunched in confusion. "Well, we're just out of Vale's outer territories. If you're cutting Senior in, we can cut a deal with Ozpin immediately. Why are we still going by sea?"

Killa slinks up to Roman, arm going around him. "Buddy, buddy, buddy. See the big picture. I spent a month planning the ins and outs of this endeavor we have here." He grins madly. "There's a boy just a year older than that brat in a small town in Vacuo. That's our next location."

Roman looks to Cal, who seems to be ignoring them, already moving to a warehouse for tools and supplies. He side glances the overly friendly psychopath. "And since I'm the only one confused... Why are we going after ANOTHER brat?"

Killa pats Roman's shoulder, sighing with a smile. "Ah, come on, Ro Ro. Work that boat through the stream of thought." He releases Roman, stepping in front of him. He leans in, holding up one finger. "I want _YOU_ to figure it out."

The teen frowns at the man for a moment, looking up in thought.

It lasted only a few seconds, the orange haired boy's eyes widening. He brings his gaze down at the smiling faunus in front of him. In hindsight, he should have seen that sooner.

His look must have translated, Killian's smile widening. Roman scoffs. "Would work better if you went and took out the kid's foster dad already."

The criticism makes Killian's smile morph to a scowl. "Not necessary!" The gloomy look morphs back to a showy smile. "After all, we just need to cash in Ozpin's favor before giving the kid back. Doesn't matter if they realize it's not the right one."

The group leader chuckles as he turns to walk away, leaving Roman simply staring after him.

Killa stops as if remembering something, turning back and calling out. "Oh! By the by, now that we're through possible Atlas waters, job risk has gone down. Call your man with Senior's staff to come pick you up tomorrow."

Roman tilts his head. "Done that easily?"

Killa's smirk twitches, irritated. "You weren't even the one I wanted, and all I truly needed was someone good with arsen and thievery. From this point on, you aren't needed." He waves his hand in a 'shoo' gesture.

"So, call your ride home. There's a Rata Railways station to the South five miles in some hobo filled village." He waves his hands in a dismissive manner, head bobbing back and forth. "Oja Terrace, I think is the name."

Roman watches as the faunus disappears into the warehouse. He blinks, looking around in confusion.

Huh, so this is it? Part of him felt like he should be chipper from the news. However, just as his typical smirk started to appear, a thought occurred.

"_What's number 2?"_ The boy's curious voice echoes.

His own words from hours ago echoed in his mind. _"Number 2 is so unlikely, I doubt it will happen."_

Roman scratches the back of his head. He mutters under his breath. "Way to prove me wrong..."

. . .

The boy's stomach ached, a loud growl sounding.

Carmine looked straight at the wall, stock still. Hours had passed since arriving at this... whatever place it is. The boy couldn't bring himself to care.

Earl had taken him into a concrete room. All sides had cracks, but were still sturdy and strong. The area had a tile floor, dining tables and chairs lining up and down the long area. It reminded the boy of his school's cafeteria.

His cheek still burns. The child had scratched at his cheek, trying to forget the feeling of... that man's hand.

It hadn't worked. Now, his awareness was more... hollow. He'd barely fussed or put up any resistance to Earl's manipulations or carrying.

The gorilla faunus had brought in a tool kit, cleaning his weapon. The large man and small boy sat in complete silence. Neither glanced at one another, and neither seemed to want to.

Finally, something distracting occurred, as Roman walked into the room. He yawns, showing his own tiredness, but he still tosses a package onto the table.

The small pouch package landed on the table with an echoed thud, making Carmine jump violently. The action made the boy fall back off his seat with a deep gasp. He hits the ground, whimpering in pain.

Roman ignores it, looking at Earl and nodding. "Some of the bigger pieces will need you, big guy. Since I'm out of here tomorrow, I suppose Killa wants me doing as little as possible to his 'baby'." He puts air quotes on the word 'baby', obviously mocking.

Earl huffs, picking up his tools and shaking his head. "Always doing the heavy lifting."

Roman raises a brow at him, curious. "What even _IS_ heavy lifting for you? Like, three buses or something?"

Earl lets a low laugh out, waving him off, but pausing. "Nah... well, maybe." The gorilla thinks on it. "Last I checked, I lifted _A_ bus, actually."

Roman nods, impressed. He then shrugs as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the table Carmine is at. The boy gets up, rubbing his side and head with a groan.

Earl lets out a huff as he moves to the exit. "You call your ride yet?"

Roman snaps his scroll out. The device beeps as it begins turning on. "I'll be doing that here. I trust you'll have fun on the ocean with Multi Color and the Addict?"

Earl chuckles again. Seems the human and the big guy have hit it off. "You be careful with Grimm. Even a five mile hike isn't a cakewalk."

"Yeah, yeah." Roman answers lazily, setting a wrapped pouch in front of him.

At this time, Carmine's gaze trailed from the two pouches to Roman. His eyes widen. "You're leaving?"

Roman spared the kid a glance, raising a brow. He lets out a smarmy grin. "And thank goodness for it. If I had to keep looking over my shoulder for the Addict, I'd go crazy."

The response made Carmine freeze. His brow scrunched, eyes locked wide. It took a moment, but Roman noticed that the boy's jaw shook. The teen didn't comment as he began opening his package.

The boy asked, voice shaky. "So... I'll be going to... my dad tomorrow?"

The question stopped Roman in his workings. He met the child's glance, and immediately wishes he hadn't.

The boy's eyes were renewed with life from just a moment ago. Yet, the 'life' in his eyes came only from fear, not hope like one would imagine.

Still, Roman wasn't one to go easy on people. "No... It would seem you won't be going home to daddy."

The two sat like that, nothing really going on between them. Just Roman watching the reality slowly weigh down on the child in front of him.

Finally, Roman nudged the pouch in front of the kid. "Eat, kid."

Carmine numbly nodded, then looked at the bag. He spoke... but it was low, nearly silent. "What is it?"

Roman turned his own bag, showing the letters 'MRE' on it. "'Meals. Ready to Eat.'" He demonstrates what's inside his package, eating some crackers and a food bar from inside.

The display enticed the boy to satisfy his own. It seemed to dissolve some of the boy's tension. Stress eating, for the win! At least it kept the boy from just breaking in front of Roman. He was no in the mood.

Speaking of things Roman had to deal with, the teen raises a scroll in his hands. He looks at Carmine, narrowing his gaze at him. "Stay quiet. Got it?"

Carmine swallowed a bite of food, meeting Roman's gaze for a moment, then nodding. Roman smirked, hitting call. Carmine looked to the corner of the room, seeing Cal walk in. The faunus walked up to the two humans, raising a brow.

The call just rang... and rang... and rang... Roman's smirk turned to frown. "What is taking so long-" The scroll read 'connected' as the calls started, audio only.

Roman smiled broadly, leaning back. "Hey, Benny! Good news! We got the job done!"

Carmine couldn't catch it, but he could tell the person he called was responding. However, before the voice could finish, Roman continued.

"Yes, we nabbed the kid. Paychecks all around, but seems we got into a scuffle with authorities. Currently laying low for repairs on the ship."

The voice on the other end of the line stops replying.

Roman chuckles. "Our courageous journey on the ocean will continue in two days. Or, rather, Killa's will. _I_ need an escort home. Killa will contact the boss with payment for my _lovely_ services. Yata yata yata."

Cal snorts, growling out. "Get off the phone unless you want a gashin'. Your ride doesn't need details about the job!"

Roman meets the faunus' look with a smirk. "Anyway, I'll be at the Rata Railways station in Oja Terrace tomorrow at 6 pm. Can you make that?"

Cal scowls, taking out an MRE from some supplies in the corner. He retreats from the room, leaving the humans be. Carmine's gaze follows the faunus out, then trails downward.

The general gloom seemed to barely affect Roman as he grinned widely at the line's response. "Good. See you then. Bring Patty, too. The extra chit chat will make the ride home smoother. Chow!" He ends the call, pocketing the scroll.

Honestly, he's surprised there's CCT coverage out this far.

. . .

The dashboard lit, a call coming in. The chipper ring tone pierced Jared's ears as he continued along the highway. He sighed, shaking his head. "Ozpin, I'm not in the mood-"

He stopped, eye locked on the center console where his scroll was locked in. The lights of the dashboard weren't lit blue like before... but yellow.

The name on the scroll, the ID. It read 'SEN'.

The inspector slams his foot on the breaks. The car screeches along the road, swerving and threatening to roll. The speedometer drops from over a hundred rapidly down.

The man catches himself from smacking into the windshield as the car comes to a grinding halt. Jared breathes heavily, eyes locked on the dashboard. A few seconds passed, the ring continuing as he just stared at his wife- deceased wife's name on the caller ID.

Before it can automatically hang up, Jared reaches down, hitting answer. His face contorts in rage as he growls out. "Who is this?"

The answer was not what he expected. A young and light voice responded. _"Hey, Benny! Good news! We got the job done!"_

The call out was just casual enough. The former hunter's eyes narrowed. He punches the door of the car and yells. "Where's my son you bastards?!"

"_Yes, we nabbed the kid. Paychecks all around, but seems we got into a scuffle with authorities. Currently laying low for repairs on the ship."_

Jared opens his mouth to make a demand, but one small portion of awareness hits. What's the purpose of this call, and what's the meaning of the words.

His mouth snaps shut, eyes narrow as they stare at the scroll. The voice continued. _"Our courageous journey on the ocean will continue in two days. Or, rather, Killa's will. I need an escort home. Killa will contact the boss with payment for my lovely services. Yata yata yata."_

A second voice, very faint, sounds in the background. _"Get off the phone unless you want a gashin'. Your ride doesn't need details about the job!"_

Job? Ride? Someone not wanting them on the phone? Needless details...

These guys are professionals. None of them would be stupid enough to speak on the phone so lightly about updates on the job... at least, not in this situation. Jared's gaze widened, mouth dropping.

Someone was ratting them out! Jared's face filled with life as he took a breath. "Where am I meeting you?"

"_Anyway, I'll be at the Rata Railways station in Oja Terrace tomorrow at 6 pm. Can you make that?" _

Jared immediately checked the map, pulling it up. He checks the areas, finding the location as a small spot on the edge of the core Vale territory. Not too far from the ocean.

Good news further, he can absolutely make the journey in 8 hours, which gives him time to rest and prepare. The guy likely plans to get there early to scope for a police ambush.

Jared smirks for the first time in days. "I can be there by 5."

The voice responded chipper. _"Good. See you then. Bring Patty, too. The extra chit chat will make the ride home smoother. Chow!"_ The line cut out, the call hanging up.

'Patty'? He's heard that... A generic name given in anonymous police tips to refer to a patrol.

The extra 'chit chat' to make the ride home 'smoother.' Well, not that it needs much translating. Whoever it is is suggesting he bring back up, the more the merrier.

Of course... that brought that issue to mind. Jared eyes the scroll. "Damn it..." He reaches for the scroll.

. . .

The scroll buzzes, moving from vibrations atop the desk. The motion barely registers to the man behind the desk.

Ozpin stares at the screen, looking through updates on different teams out on hunts. His sleep deprived eyes remain narrowed before he slowly moves back from the screen. He leans back into the chair, bringing one hand up to rub his eyes under his glasses.

Not a single team was available yet. That was concerning, not only for the current situation, but meant that the hunts likely were more dangerous than expected.

His eye twitches at the thought. His son is in the hands of a world renowned criminal... and his first concern at this news was that the students were in danger.

Jared's words echoed in his mind, the headmaster sighing as he reaches for his coffee. The scroll buzzes a second time.

This time, the headmaster takes notice, picking up the scroll. Two messages from Jared.

_'5 pm, Oja Terrace's Rata Railways. They have a turncoat'_

_'Still no backup? Turncoat suggested it'_

Ozpin stared at the texts, eyes widening as he reread the messages. His lips slowly curved to a ghost of a smirk, but he tamed it. He turned his head back to his computer screen. All the updates, and not a one available.

The thought came briefly about sending a first year team after all. However... he still couldn't do such. Much as Killa was a high profile threat and Carmine was in danger, Ozpin couldn't risk inexperienced huntsmen and huntresses in training like that.

So, he pulls the location up on a map. The location appears on his computer screen. Near the edge of the kingdom limits. Outside the limits are territories routinely tied to Vale, like Sanctuary. This was near the ocean on the Northern edge of the mainland territory.

Ozpin's hand clenches, eyes narrowing. None of the hunts were sent to that area. The easy solution of course couldn't be easy.

The surrounding areas didn't exactly hold much either. Small village of Zeef, Hardleg trading post, some bandit hubs. The only reason Jared could make the journey is because he'd already been traveling along the roads for over a day.

Although, someone could come by sea?

Ozpin tilts his head in thought. No, the only other location a ship can make it there in time from is Patch-.

Ozpin stops moving. He stands frozen, looking at the map. His gaze flicks to the scroll by him. The message sits plain on the screen.

_'Still no backup? Turncoat suggested it.'_

The silver haired man looks out the windows, out to the city of Vale in the distance. After a minute, his hand moves back to the scroll, typing one handed. He eyed the screen once more before hitting send.

_'I have one more contact. They'll come.'_

He interacts with the device more, looking through contacts before hitting the call button. He waits a moment. Given the time of night, there's little reason to expect an answer.

However, the answer came. A female voice came on. They answer awkwardly, as if they just sprinted for the phone._"Ow! Oh! Xiao Long Residence?"_

The statement brought a small smile of nostalgia to Ozpin. However, now was not the time. "Hello. I'm afraid this is not a social call." He speaks urgently.

A pause in the line. _"Professor Ozpin! What's wrong? What do you need?" _Ozpin's eyes shut for a second, gathering himself.

Ever helpful. She hasn't changed.

"I need your help, Mrs Rose."

**And thus ends this chapter. Hope it was enjoyed, and hope everyone has a happy New Year. A lot of Roman focus with Carmine in this one, and we're moving, or crawling, away from the OC's. **

**The song used in this one was Linkin Park's All For Nothing zwieR.Z. Remix. Only the first two verses. **

**Next time is Chapter Five: Alpha Male.**


	7. 5 Alpha Male

_**Chapter Five: Alpha Male**_

The small town had, perhaps, a dozen buildings with crude barriers all around. More than half the structures were simple farm houses. A small supply shop with maybe two shelves of items. A few guard houses. However, the largest structure is raised from the ground on columns, a railway overhead leading out of the town.

Inside the down, beside the single dirt road, a dark car opens its door. Jared steps out, checking his scroll. 4:45 pm. Well, he's as prepared as he can be, rested, and only waiting. One last check of his holstered revolver, and he walks over to the station check in at ground level.

Half the townsfolk farmed for resources, while most the rest guarded the place, leaving only a select few to deal with him and any other travelers. Friendly bunch, but not exactly the most informed. Their happy go lucky life style might also attract less Grimm, making it more viable.

Jared nods to the man at the entry way, moving to the stairs. The metal stair way leads up to a platform atop the columns connected to the above train transit system.

He casts his gaze to the sign, a rather strange man giving a thumbs up with his slogan beside him. _"Ladies, Gentlemen on Rollbikes and Rail Cars! Welcome to Rata Railways!"_

Jared chuckles. Dorky and cheery is a way to to. Creative? Not at all. However, he stops half way up. He'd been casing the place for half an hour, prior. Not a soul had come or gone from the rail way.

At first, he'd expected a trap. Now, he's questioning whether this was gonna be a pointless. The hunter frowns as he reaches the top of the platform. Divided between two sides, the actual train rails split the platform down the middle.

He leans against a guard rail of the platform, looking around at the view. "Come on, Ozpin. You said you had someone..." The man muttered quietly.

A tap sounds. Material clicking against metal. Footsteps follow. Someone is walking up the platform. . .

Jared keeps his gaze ahead, keeping loose. The tapping sounds on the platform itself, a person walking nearby. The cop raises a brow, but remains quiet. Soon enough, the taps end right beside him. Jared's eye side glances.

Not a clear look. They're younger, given the youthful posture, yet... "Next train goes to Vale... supposed to get here any minute." Jared plastered a smile on with a jovial tone. He turns to see the man. Kid, he should say. A teenager.

The orange haired teen sighs. "Can't wait. Get out of hick country and back into the damned city." The hunter is surprised by the kid's smarmy grin. "Cities are so much more fun. And clean." the latter sentence comes out in a grumble.

As the teen grumbles, looking down at his sleeve and brushing off dirt, Jared drops the pretenses, snapping his hand to his weapon. In less than half a second, the barrel of his revolver aims square at the young man. "Yeah, I've already had my fill of fun."

Roman lifts his head, his wide eyes focusing on the loaded gun barrel aimed at his face. He huffs with a chuckle. "Benny, I expected you to be better company." He gives a smarmy grin with a raised brow.

The use of the fake name from the phone call clenched it. THIS was the turncoat. Jared's eyes narrow at him. "Where. Is. My. Son?" All joy gone, his finger rests on the trigger.

The grin turns to a pout. "Jeez, just as hostile minus the fun!" One hand raises in surrender, but waggles mockingly.

Jared's aura shins around his weapon, semblance creating kinetic shots in each chamber that shine. "Answer!"

Roman sighs. His raised hand reaches out, open. "Five miles North West from here. If you got a map, which you'd need to find this rickety town, I'll mark the spot for ya'."

The hunter doesn't move an inch, gun still aimed. Roman's hand slowly raises back to a surremder posture, his brow raised again. "... problem, Copper?" Jared pushes his gun forward, tip just an inch from Roman's forehead. The teen's eyes widen, then scowl.

"You'll tell me Killian's entire plan, but not before tell me exactly why I should trust a damn word out of your mouth. Why are you ratting the guy out?"

"I suppose the answer, 'he's an insane bastard,' isn't specific enough?" He sees the instant fury blaze to life in Jared's eyes. The teen waves his hand frantically. "Fine! Jeez. Mr Sensitive-"

The hunter cuts him off. "My wife is dead, and my son in the hands of a psychopath." His voice drops, cold. "Test me one more time, and you will be dead on your feet."

Roman meets the look, swallowing a touch of nerves. Dial back the snark, Roman. "K, so... Killa found out about Silver Streak from some low level mugging business- I didn't really care about that part."

Jared's cold stare morphs with confusion. "Silver Str- what?"

The orange haired teen clears his throat. "Nicknames are easier to remember, alright!" He huffs, indignant. "Can I continue?" Jared's confusion wiped to irritation, but kept quiet. "Good."

He goes on. "So, the dumbass who went to Killa with the information of all people used some blood from the scene, ran it through a corrupt contact in Vale's medical facilities since Silver showed signs os a semblance, and boom!" Roman points showman style at Jared. "You are NOT the father."

Jared's gaze trailed off. "Someone with access to hunter medical records... Problems for another day. Get on with it." He withdraws his gun. The information checks out with his assumptions thus far...

"Favors get called in, gathers a crew to deal with certain pesky huntsman and huntress parents, and _I_ get picked to go because the faunus he wanted wasn't available."

"Spare me the sob story."

Roman nods, pointing at him. "Right, right. So, he and his closely held cohorts plan out when to attack the homestead while yours truly goes off to-"

"Start several fires. We got that part." Jared finishes for him. "So, what about the Grimm horde hoax that drew me away from town?"

"Oh! Apparently a hobby of the gorilla. Pretty clever."

"And an escape by a yacht that recently took down an Atlas transport." Jared ends, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

The teenager looks shocked. "Ah, so you heard of that already!" The shock gives way to a frown. "That was more annoying than anything." He sees the sharpness double in Jared's eyes. The teen's voice suddenly overacts. "I mean, 'oh no, those poor ivory tower soldiers from the land of superiority complexes!'"

Jared growls, taking a step, making Roman take one back. He speaks quickly. "Hey! Almost all my shots were non lethal, and I only did enough to not get killed, okay!" Roman yells defensively.

Jared grabs the shorter teen, hoisting him aggressively. Get to the part where you're here now and why? What are you wanting to get out of helping me!"

Roman grimaces, looking angry himself as he meets the hunter's eyes. "Ship was damaged, needed fixed. Stuck at the rundown ship yard until tonight at least!"

Jared pushes Roman back, the teen stumbling and catching himself using his cane. The kid takes a huff a breath. "Man, take it easy! Had to kill two Beowolves on the way here hiking through the damned woods."

The older man scoffs. "And what are you wanting in exchange for this information. I know how you bastards think."

Roman's huffing breath turns to a laugh. "Oh, wow, I'm starting to like you. A good head on your shoulders, but no. No, this information comes from one simple thing." Roman's smirk turns to a sneer. "I hate owing favors."

The hunter pauses, brows furrowed. "What?"

"You know how long humans last working with Killa and his group of hooligans?" Jared nodded in answer slowly. Roman gave a shrug. "Well, let's leave it at your brat saved my life, stupid as he was, and I hate owing anyone anything."

Jared recoils at that, his lip quirking. "That... sounds like him."

Roman gives him a side glance while straightening his collar. "Yeah, yeah. So, you got til dawn to stop him, or it's off to the child slave trades of Vacuo."

That drew Jared back, gaze piercing now. "What?"

Roman shook his head, reaching his hand out. "Just give me your map and get it done, Super Cop. I'm tired of being here!"

In the distance, the sounds of a train ring. It takes a few seconds before Jared sees the smoke of the rig blooming over the tree line. He sighs, reaching into his pocket. He pulls a physical map, handing it to Roman.

It takes a few minutes, the steam engine train roaring into the station platform. The train enters the platform, coming to a screeching stop. The bells ring as the two cabin rail cars open. Only one man gets off, and the windows show about half a dozen people across two of the cabins.

Roman folds the map up, handing it off. "There we are. You're all set to go be a _hero_, ya grumpy bastard." He tips his hat to Jared, but Jared coughs for his attention. "What now?"

Jared holds his hand out. "Thank you, but I'd like my wife's scroll back."

The teen scoffs, removing the mentioned scroll from his pocket and slapping it into the inspector's hand. Roman briskly walks to the entrance of the train cabin. He enters, turning and giving a mocking salute. The cabin doors close, the train gearing up to leave.

Jared watches as the train takes off, carrying the conman away. He pockets his wife's scroll and the map. He nods to the retreating transport, turning and marching off the platform.

. . .

The train hadn't departed thirty minutes before the man began pacing the woodline at the edge of the village. He was many things, but antsy wasn't one of them, so being high strung for close to a week wasn't doing any favors.

"Where are they?!" The hunter threw his hands into the air in exclamation. He contains another outburst, sighing long before breathing deep. He resumed pacing, muttering under his breath. "Ozpin said they would be here by now..."

They had til dawn. A five mile hike wasn't anything too problematic. Hell, most hunters can run a mile in a minute if they're worth a damn. However, with all the Grimm in the forest, dense forest and growth, it'll be a miracle if he and whatever backup Ozpin called get close unnoticed.

He looks to the sky, seeing the angle of the Sun. Sunlight would last perhaps two more hours. A fight during night time wouldn't be ideal, though he can manage. But, what about this mystery helper?

The man's pacing halted as he eyed the tree line. A trouble brow as he scanned the area. He caught a glimpse, the shadow moved.

"hmph." Jared unholsters Heulin' Noon, aiming out into the woods. Slowly, he makes out red eyes. "There you are. Come out and play catch." He mutters, cocking the top hammer of the gun.

Slowly, the beast emerged, a large beast with wolf like facial and limb features, a white mask with red eyes. A Beowolf.

Jared spares a glance over his shoulder at the town walls. A couple of the guards were already looking his way, getting guns out. Good.

The Beowolf snarls as it lurches forwa-

BOOM!

The beast's head bursts, nothing left. Two more more shots sound as it's chest bursts, as does the front most leg. The Grimm falls forward, body limp. Jared blinks twice at it.

He looks over his shoulder again, finding the guards at the wall just as confused. He vaguely hears one chanting something like "He made it explode with his mind!"

Well, it didn't come from them, so that left the one option. Jared smirks, holstering his gun and facing the woods. "If Ozpin sent you, you took your sweet time."

He recoils slightly from a burst of debris in front of him. He shields his eyes and notices that it isn't debris flowing around him. It's flower petals. Red on one sode, white on the other.

The petals all wash away with the wind, revealing a woman, dark brown hair with red tips, wearing a white cloak. The interior of the cloak was crimson red, fittingly. The cloak wrapped her whole body as she was doubled over. She was wincing. "Ow..."

She began hopping to the side, showing a rock in the grass she'd appeared on. She wagged her left foot with her winces.

"Uh... you okay?" He offers.

She finally looks up at him with an apologetic smile. Probably the most kind face he'd ever seen, youthful still despite maturity. "Yeah! Just landed wrong." She angled her left foot out. "Stubbed my toe."

Jared's mouth was pressed in a line. "You-... you're joking."

She pouts, giving a good look at her eyes. "Hey, I didn't know the rock was there, okay!"

His head tilts, brow risen. "huh... Interesting eyes." Silver stared right back at him. He'd read that legend once. Gosh, the legends and tales you read about when you finally leave Beacon...

"I get that." She responds, though with less energy than previously.

"You're the one Ozpin contacted?" She gave him her full attention as he reached a hand out. "Jared Uhlric."

She nods to him, taking his hand. She smiles bright. "Summer Rose. I'm here to help get your son back!" The look of complete confidence mixed with her smile. It was almost uplifting, despite the circumstances.

The older hunter lets out a huff of a laugh. He brings a hand to his chin. "Summer Rose, huh? Well, we got a while of jungle to get through. Brief me on your skills on the way."

"Got it." She pauses looking off into the woods. He notices her staring off, her eyes going a touch distant. She shakes it off, focusing and speaking low. "Sooner the better."

. . .

"Oh, Errand Boy? Can you get me a drink for less than five Lien?" Roman shouts across the train car cabin. Not even half an hour on the train, but when you hike five miles of Grimm infested forest to nearly get assaulted by Not The Father, you get parched.

A rather surly looking man in a button up and gloves marches down the aisle of seats. He reaches Roman at the back, the cabin having only a few sparse passengers. The man frowns at the teen. "Uh, hello? I'm the attendant-"

Roman waves him off, leaving back against the window. "Yeah, yeah. Anything to drink that's cold."

The man scowls. "That'll be ten Lien."

Roman scowls back. "What kind of daft price is that?"

"Call it a manners charge." The man's anger grows, though the response gets a genuine laugh out of the teen.

He shakes his head, but fishes out some Lien and slaps it into the man's hand. "Courtesy of a man named Cal." The larger man saunters off, leaving a satisfied smirk on Roman's face. "Not like it's on my change."

The boy shifts in his seat, glancing out the window at the passing trees. For as much forest covers the continent, Grimm somehow didn't frequent going into the sweet spot where the train rails were. Too high for ground based Grimm. Just covered by the top most branches from the air based Grimm. Fat lot of good it does when larger giant Grimm sway through, but hey, it works enough of the time.

He pulls out his scroll, his actual scroll, noticing a great big yellow exclamation point. The smirk wipes away. "Ah, damn it." A message appears on the screen, 'Damn brat, call me!'. A sigh escapes his lips while rolling his eyes. "Here we go." He taps the call button.

Hostility was instant, Roman recoiling from the phone and wincing. The mutterings of the call loud enough to draw the eye of passengers.

However, the teen simply snickers and fires back. "Ah, lovely to hear from you. I knew you'd miss me." The shrieking of the call gives a quick response. Roman blinks a few times, coming to a realization. "Well, maybe I _have_ missed a few updates for you, but I'm on my way back to glorious Vale now."

The loud buzzing responses made Roman recoil once more. The teen began to ignore the call, looking up as the attendant returns with his drink. Roman snatches the drink, nodding to him.

He puts the scroll back to his ear. "Yes, yes, yes, but- If you'd be so kind as to let ME speak, you'd know that the job went off without a hitch." A pause before the low response came, the boy now smiling once more. "Yes, well, technically it's still going, but, per Head Psycho in charge, my part of the job was done, and he'll be contacting Senior with payment in about a week."

The smile wipes into a frown, the teen deflating. "Yes, but-"

More screaming. "I get that, but given my lovely _company_, you'll forgive me for-"

The volume doubles. A second ticks by before Roman snaps back, angry. "How about _YOU _spend two days with the psychopaths? How bout that?" He groans, head cocking back and resting on the head of the seat.

"I'll be at the central station by midnight. I'll debrief the boss then myself. Now, can I sit in peace for god's sake?" The screaming came back, prompting Roman to roll his eyes before hanging up the call. "Pompous ass." He mutters.

He takes a moment to settle in, refreshing himself with his _wonderful_ beverage. He groans, eyes trailing back out the windows. "Well, can't get any worse, can it?"

His eyes trail on, finding movement. His brow quirks, seeing something white snapping through the sea of greens and browns. That's when he saw... bits of black peaking out the tree line.

Roman was to his feet before he'd finished the connection. Two massive white tusks ripping through the trees followed by a large mask with tribal marking. He braces himself as he shouts out. "GOLIATHS!"

Everyone screams, ducking down. The image of the oncoming elephant Grimm passes by as the train travels forward. Despite being out of sight, the entire cabin rocks. The violent shudder calms, Roman standing up and opening the window, carefully keeping his hat on.

He peeks out the window, looking behind the train. The image slowly shrinks of multiple gigantic elephant Grimm, Goliaths, marching through the now broken rail ways. Not a care in the world.

Things settle down as Roman looks around with wide eyes. "Huh... so things can get worse, still." He glances at the terrified passengers and the frantic attendant moving about the cabin giving orders. The train continued moving. He shrugs, leaning back onto his seat, ignoring the close call. "But for now, it's not worse for me!"

. . .

Jared marches through the forest overgrowth. His form weaves through smoothly, eyes subtly glancing about. "Ya know, when the town supplier offered us some supplies, I expected someone trusted by Ozpin to want something more... useful."

The branches shielded them from the beaming sun. It had gotten hotter, though the sunlight was beginning to give way dusk. Maybe it was the humidity. Summer's voice was clear, though a good 10 yards behind Jared. "With how hot it is today, it's important to stay hydrated and well fed before a fight."

Jared's eyes droop half lidded, left eye twitching. "Well, I guess I don't know the battlefield nutritional value of chocolate milk."

He halts, glancing over his shoulder as Summer weaves around a tree behind him. Cupped in her hand is a big gulp cup, complete with a lid and straw. The side of the container was labeled 'Choco Moo!'

She sucks down on the straw, an audible gulp sounding as she releases. A satisfied sigh escapes as she looks slightly bashful. "You might have a point. It's typically how I motivate my girls to be active, so... habit?"

Jared's brow raises as he continues along. "Active Huntress with kids? That's bold."

Shes already laughing, waving him off. "No, no. I've been retired for four years now."

He pauses at that, eyes widening. "Wait- why did you come here if you have your own kids to protect?"

She gives a blank look, blinking slowly. "How could I not help a parent when I know _exactly_ how I'd feel in their shoes?" She ignores the gobsmacked look on his face, marching along in step with him. "Besides,.. Tai should have made it back to them by now, and I'm certain my eldest won't let a thing happen to my young one."

Despite her confident smile, Jared still looks concerned. Guilt, he'd realized. "Four years though. But then your oldest is barely three-"

"My youngest. My oldest is five, actually." She gives a comforting smile. "I'm here by choice, so let's focus. I promise, we'll get Carmine back for you."

She moves around Jared, taking the lead. The two walk in silence for a few minutes, coming to a stop at the sounds of snarling in the distance.

Jared's eyes narrow as recognition comes. "Boarbatusk." He mutters at the sound of an impact "Two."

Summer nods, crouching and moving through a thicket to the side. "Fighting for dominance, an alpha position, so there must be more around."

Jared brings his weapon up, but twirls it to hold the gun barrel. "We're getting closer to the destination, so no gunfire." His voice is low as he walks crouched. Another impact sounds, closer this time. He raises his hand, signaling Summer to stop behind him.

Summer watches as he grips his gun barrel tighter, like the weapon was a simple club. His off hand reaches into his pocket. She mutters low. "We don't have to fight them. We can move around."

Jared keeps his eyes ahead. The rustling and breaking of brush crashing ahead. Snarls growl out, the sound of dirt ripping from the ground. "Not looking like an option."

A loud squeal sounds, a sickly crunch as the two Boarbatusks crash again. Through the brush, one of the Grimm rams the other through, overpowering and throwing the smaller directly at Jared.

The Huntsman readies himself until Summer grabs him from behind, a burst of flower petals enshrouding them.

The Alpha Boar Grimm rams the smaller through the pair, a burst of petals, one side white one red The Grimm continue on, the Alpha smashing the smaller Grimm into the trunk of a tree with a gutter crunch. The Alpha shrieks at the smaller one as it begins to walk away.

It takes a moment, but the smaller Grimm stands back up. One of its tusks is snapped off, the injured beast marching along after the larger.

From up above, petals began to fall. They flipped and hovered down from the branches above, white and red. On the branches, Jared stands, eyes wide. Beside him, Summer releases him from behind. The two watch as the Grimm march off below.

Jared turns wide eyed at the woman, who simply smiles nervously back to him. He lets out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He whispers. "Let's walk the branches above for now."

"Right." She nods, as the two of them begin walking and hopping along the branches from tree to tree. After moving on, she gasps. "Aw, I dropped my drink..."

. . .

"Oh, cool! So your semblance is like an... infinite ammo cheat in a game!" Summer clarifies, satisfied with her answer. She lands on a large branch, a genuine smile on. She leaps to the next one, cloak flapping behind her. "Sounds like cheating."

Jared leaps ahead of her, giving a chuckle as he lands on the ground below. He looks around, satisfied with nothing moving around them. "You know, my boy said the same exact thing." He waits just a second before Summer lands beside him, a whole head shorter than him. "Though, I can do something with the ammo without the gun too."

Large silver eyes locked on him with anticipation. "Can't wait to see it in action."

"Kinda a last resort." Jared scratches the back of his head, then gazes back. "What about you? What's with the flower petals?"

She lights up, smiles growing. "Oh, I rarely get to use it anymore, living at home. My semblance is a variation of teleportation. Where I am, I burst into rose petals. The petals are burn off from my Aura. Those same petals will form at another location within my line of sight, and whoosh!" She makes a visual pop with her hand. "I pop from the second burst of petals."

Jared raises a brow, smirking. "Impressive. Not very subtle though."

This makes her deflate as she mutters. "Yeah, the petals are a dead giveaway. Darn Qrow and Raven, being so good at sneaking." She heats up, flustered. "I'm lucky if I find a feather after they sneak around..."

Jared blinks, not entirely understanding, but he plows ahead. He looks to the sky, seeing a deep orange giving way to darker shades. Sunset was happening now. A quick glance around. They were relatively well hidden. "Okay, before we go further, we need to be fully familiar with the other's fighting style. You know mine, and I know your semblance. You long range or close?"

Summer nods, reaching behind her back, under the cloak. From it, she retrieves a folded hunk of metal, half white, half black. Her hand slips into a groove between the white and black metal. "I'm actually both long and close range with this..."

The woman spins, the metal unfolding rapidly. The white end opens like a switch blade, a curved single edge blade snapping out in front of the locking white. The black portions unfold into a shaft that extends. White grips line the shaft, with a white dust ammo cartridge locked at a thicker section in the middle.

She twirls the weapon to end her spin, the black shaft close to as long as she is tall, the white and the blade extending further. A single edged spear? She activates the weapon, the switch blade style white at the end folding and sliding down black, revealing a gun barrel. The white locks the blade on as a bayonet.

The end of the black shaft folds into a stock, one of the white grooves opening into a sight. Another white groove slides down as the gun handle. She holds the weapon up like a rifle. "My Ivor Hallow is a naginata up close, and an assault rifle for distance." She ends with a grand smile.

Jared lets out a low whistle. "Impressive." He brings a hand to his chin, thinking.

She folds the weapon back, getting back to the large hunk before putting it away. She breathes out a laugh. "Yeah, so what's the strategy here?"

Seconds tick by before Jared nods. "I got some ideas."

Glancing up, he leaps up over her. Landing on the thick branches above, he looks through the limb branches and leaves. Far off, he sees a glint of gray. The rest of the gray is obscured, but... He withdraws his scroll, checking the map.

Sure enough, his current location read just beside the spot marked by that kid. "It's just up ahead..." He drops. Landing by Summer, he nods, focused. "We scout to make sure they're there. Once we have confirmation, look for the highest vantage points." He twirls his gun up. "You cover from long range, I'll cover from mid. We swap places at the front line."

"Just what I was thinking." She nods before disappearing in a burst of petals.

Jared watches the petals disperse, nodding. He turns towards the compound, a scowl forming before the man marches onward.

. . .

"Hmm..." Killian stood, staring ahead, gaze angled up. A few chin strokes in thought. His hazel eyes remain wide, unblinking... unsettling.

Behind him, Cal walks by, carrying sheet metal and a box strapped to his back. He walks over to the side, the base of a crane. He grumbles, putting everything in place before walking back, stopping to stare at Killa.

He follows the gaze, seeing the yacht hanging over the water by two cranes. Several large patches of damage on the white hull had been patched. Sheet metal with sealant around, to other spots patched both from the outside and inside. But... it's the same thing they'd been looking at for over a day, god damn it!

Killa's intense glare remained, left eye starting to twitch. "Hmmm!"

Cal deflated. "Yo, what's up? W-w-what's happening?" He twitches, stuttering his speech as he rubs his left arm.

No response, Killa's death stare on the yacht continuing. A hand waves in front of him. The hand waves in Killa's gaze again. Cal retracts his hand, twitching slightly before rapidly wagging his hand in front of his boss...

Cal was getting annoyed now. He looks around hastily, then whistles directly beside Killa, who hadn't flinched at all at the ear piercing sound. However, Killa's expression finally calmed, as he shook his head slowly. "Yeah, I just don't know. What do you think?"

The raccoon faunus recoiled, blinking in confusion. "About what? Ya twit! You been stone still for ten minutes!"

Killa gestures to the hull of the yacht, adopting a look of thought. "After the patchwork, should I just paint over the patches, or should I repaint the whole thing and use the patches like tribal marking?" He then looks downward, scowling. "Or would that look TOO White Fang? Maybe reverse the colors? Nah, not even I'm that Grimm looking."

The thinner lanky man's jaw drops, rapidly looking between the yacht and its owner. "I've been hauling healing pieces of metal, and you're just thinking of paint jobs?!" He hysterically grabs his boss, giving him a shake. "Maybe you should think 'what happens if I decide to gash ya!'"

The boss laughs, sliding a hand around Cal's shoulders and pulling him close. "Let me learn ya a thing or two about the world. Always think ahead, and presentation is always important when accepting jobs."

"You could also finish the job you already have, but whatever. You're the boss." Cal mutters.

Killa releases him with a laugh. "Ah, relax. Only think that needs real attention is the engine. Alternator somehow messed up through the exchanges with the Atlas ship." He moves to the tool box Cal brought. "It'll take a bit to fix, but then we won't have to worry about power going out while at sea." He glances at the annoyed raccoon. For the first time in a while, Killa's smile wiped away as he scowled. "Now, come on and help here!"

The unenthusiastic man twitches, scratching his arm before moving to search the tools with his boss. The interaction is observed by a pair of deep blue eyes. On the water side of the dock, on a wooden deck, Carmine sides, arms bound to his sides.

His hands poke out of the chains, unable to move his arms, but his hands themselves hold a bucket. Inside the bucket are two large red fish, one flapping its tail helplessly. The movement shakes the bucket, but the boy continues staring off at the two criminals working on the ship, a scowl forming.

A large hand grips his head from above, twisting his gaze forward forcefully. His neck pops from the enforced movement, getting a pained wince. Earl sits beside the standing chained boy, a fishing rod in his free hand. "Eyes ahead before you get any ideas." He releases the boy's head, focusing ahead himself.

Carmine's nose wrinkles with disgust mixing with the scowl. He keeps his gaze forward, a sudden pull on the criminal's line catching his eye. Earl begins leisurely reeling in a struggling catch. "Alright. Now actually hold the bucket steady this time."

The child's scowl narrows, grip tightening on the bucket. His azure eyes darken, watching the dark waters shift. There barely orange horizon hardly gave light enough to make out the waves under them.

He heard Earl pull the fish from the water, a dark purple-gray cod. The gorilla faunus huffs, taking it off the hook and dropping it into the bucket. "We'll be eating tonight! Might even catch you something if you take orders."

The hulking man turns back to his rod, prepping another cast. The tiniest of growls escapes his throat, the boy taking a step towards the edge. He spares a glance at the faunus, seeing the broad back larger than the boy's whole body.

Carmine releases his grip. A echoed splash sounds, the bucket sinks just enough. The three fish jerk back and forth, tipping the bucket and freeing them into open waters.

Earl jerks around, seeing Carmine glaring back at him. Realization gives way to a dark look coming the kid's way. He drops the rod and fishing line, standing up and over the boy. "Ah, you just forfeited dinner."

The red haired child huffs. "You wouldn't give me any. I only got food from the other guy."

Earl tenses, turning and cracking his head. "You pay attention to the wrong things, child." He points to the bucket slowly sinking into the water. "Go get it."

Carmine's glare widened to surprise, glancing at the waters. "I, uh, can't swim without my arm-"

The boy's speech is cut off by a furry back hand striking him in the temple. The boy reels sideways off the deck, into the water.

The strike stung hard, his eyes being closed when he entered the water. The sudden intake of water instead of air made an immediate convulsion. Arms bound, hands clenching and releasing, all he's left with are legs to kick with. He struggles to right himself, but suddenly, he realizes how heavy the chains around him truly are.

Earl observes the waters wash around, the boy's thrashing his only entertainment. The gorilla faunus snickers, taking away the anger. He huffs, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the wooden platform. "Gotta know, kid. You're only important cause of your daddy. Otherwise, you're no different from those fish. A resource for others."

The splashing intensifies as bubbles begin to rise to the surface. Earl continues to watch, removing a cigarette from his pocket and a push button lighter.

Carmine kicks and kicks, but no better. The weight of the metal chains slowly drifts him downward. A burst of air exhales in bubbles. Water begins entering his lungs, suffocation setting in.

Earl takes the cigarette in his mouth, lighter igniting, but he stops. He glances down at the bubbles, pausing a moment. A quick look over his shoulder towards the yacht, he sees Killa and Cal griping at one another.

The faunus grumbles, putting the cigarette and lighter down on the deck. "Fine, guess your swim is over, kid." He pushes off his seat, dropping into the water after the child.

Carmine's eyes fly open wide. The sting of the murky waters makes them shut immediately. His small glimpse sees the massive man entering the water with him. A sudden tug jerks at the boy, panic setting in.

Within the water, the last of his air leaves. The last bubbles scream out as a teal-green aura pulses around him... leaving a vacuumed pocket. Earl's hand's grip finds nothing, the boy gone.

Upon the deck, a dull flash sparks as Carmine lands on the wood. His mouth agape, eyes wide, he takes one deep breath. Going from suffocation to nothing wrong at all... disorientating.

The boy looks down, seeing the shadowed form in the water. Blue eyes wander about, finding the yacht a good fifty yards off. Killa and Cal both continue working on the motor at the stern. His gaze turns to the lighter and cigarette at his feet.

Adrenaline pumping, he ducks down to sit Indian style. His bound hand at his side grips the lighter before he shuffles to his feet. No thinking, only acting now, he takes off in a sprint from the deck at the waters.

As he makes it off the platform to the concrete grounds of the outpost. He cuts left, towards the first in a line of disheveled shacks and buildings.

At the yacht, Cal grumbles as he returns a socket wrench to a tool box. He sits on the stern, shaking his head as he catches movement... Carmine entering the closest building to the waters. Cal scoffs, shaking his head... then double takes.

In an snap, he drops from the yacht, twitching as he cries out. "Damn it! The kid is on the run!"

From the yacht motor, Killa's hand waves nonchalant. "Don't be silly. Earl's on it." His lazy call gets a twitch from Cal.

The raccoon double takes towards his boss, then turns towards the wooden deck platform in the distance. Water splashes as Earl climbs his way onto dry ground. "Earl's in the water!"

"Earl's not incompetent enough to lose track of the brat." Another dismissive wave.

"GET THE BRAT! HE'S RUNNING!" Earl screams, seething angry.

_That_ finally gets the boss's attention, the chameleon dropping down by Cal in a heartbeat. The boss scowls. "Me thinks my hired muscle is a little incompetent. GO!"

. . .

Running. With all the power in his legs. The child sprints down a hallway, torso wagging awkwardly with his arms bound. He comes to an end, one turn going right, one left.

The child's wide eyes are set with panic as he looks each way. "Chains." He pants. "Chains." Another pant. He finally breaks off the left hallway. Quickly, the boy bursts through a door, moving down stairs to a basement. The clutter of decrepit supplies, rusted metal shelves, dirty tile floors. Every corner holds cobwebs.

Carmine wheezes, getting his breathing under control. "Gotta... get them off." He looks over, focusing on a workbench on the far wall. One corner lines up with the corner of the room, but the other end of the bench sticks out from the wall.

A locking tool sticks up from the corner of the bench. Two clamps to keep whatever the bench is for still, no doubt. However, the clamp closest to the corner catches Carmine's eye.

He runs to the bench, the top a few inches taller than the boy himself. "Come on!" He exclaims before groaning. A metal chair nearby! The boy rushes over, using his feet to tug the chair by its legs.

He kicks it to the corner of the bench, shimmying up to stand on the chair.

Tall enough! Carmine turns his head, hearing a faint echo from the halls above. Turning his back to the corner, he presses back, angling and arching his back over the corner.

Waiting for a tug when he pulls away, he feels it. The top wrap of chains tightens when he pulls from the corner. The top wrap is caught around the clamp closest to the bench corner. The boy closes his eyes, wincing in pain from the tightening of the chain.

Okay. Just... drop, let gravity pull the chains up, over the shoulders... Once the first loop is over his head, the rest will loosen, and he can slip out. Just...

Jump... He drops, kicking the chair aside and lets gravity do the rest.

"CKAAAA!" The chains jerk tight, squeezing into his biceps as the metal rips up his arms. The loop rips over his shoulders, letting the boy land on the floor, cutting his scream off.

He winces and glances at his shoulders, seeing his shirt ripped on both arms. The numb sting elicited a silent cry, but the chains loosened enough to fall off him.

His eyes widened as an echo sounds from the stairs. Very faint. "I heard him this way!" The raccoon...

Carmine looks around, frantic. Only on one wall of the room, at the top, a small thin horizontal window, JUST above ground level. Just above the top of a metal shelf, too. Without hesitation, be gets to his feet and rushes to the shelf, climbing up it for the window.

. . .

Cal sprints down the hall, finding a door cracked open. He bursts through the door, bounding down the stairs to the basement. The first thing he sees are the chains loose and hanging on the bench. Earl stomps down the steps as Cal looks up to see the open window.

. . .

"SHIT!"

The raccoon faunus's scream muffles out the window as Carmine sprints away from it outside. His eyes widen just a bit, hearing the criminal's exclamation. He pushes on down the outer wall of the building.

Behind him, at the window, the ground around the window explodes upward. Earl smashes through the dirt and lower wall, rising up with his hammer raised. The gorilla man glances around, finding the small boy retreating away.

Cal leaps up out of the basement hole, following Earl's gaze and sprinting after the kid. "Get your ass back you, you literal bastard!"

Carmine glances over his shoulder, doubling his pace as Cal is quickly closing the distance. He yelps in fear before closing his eyes while running. The raccoon catches up, leaping at him with a snarl...

The boy's aura flares, rewinding himself 10 yards back behind the criminal! Cal's leap finds no purchase as he lands face first in the concrete. "DA! Motherfr-"

Carmine stops his sprint, cutting left away from the building into small paths between the smaller shacks. He fires away, turning right around one shack, then left. No idea where he was heading, just away from those monsters chasing him.

He twists around a corner, sparing a glance around his shoulder to see both faunus chasing him now. His eyes go forward, only to be horrified. He sees the cranes holding the yacht from the water. Right back where he started. He groans, frustrated and flustered, as he cuts left towards the jungle entrance of the outpost.

Only making it a few dozen yards, a gray form rises out of the concrete. Carmine comes to a skidding stop, yelping in fear.

The form is a completely grayed out Killian, looking down his nose at the boy. His snickering smile a sinister addition to his slightly too wide, furious eyes. His semblance cuts out, his racial skin tone returning to tan skin, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and gray clothes.

His hands are together in front of him as he speaks in a posh, fake upper class accent. "El~loo, what's all this then?"

Carmine steps back, breath choppy. Too late. Killa's arm snaps out, grabbing the child by the collar, wrenching him up.

Killa turns towards a crate by the cranes, slamming the child's back against the crate. Carmine coughs and cries out in pain, legs falling limp and hanging a foot off the ground. Killian looks him in the eyes and loses all amusement. "Do you have any idea how much of a pain you are? Have you considered _MY_ feelings?"

He releases the boy, letting him drop down the crate on the ground. Carmine winces while gasping for air, eyes shut in pain. Killa merely raises a brow as he glances around at Earl and Cal.

The chameleon faunus scoffs, shaking his head and waving them over. "Alright... damaged goods is still goods." He walks to the side, Carmine opening his eyes wide to look at him. His hired muscle follows him with their eyes as well. "Snap his legs. It'll heal."

He froze. The boy couldn't move, the words replaying in his head. Nearby, Cal snickers. "'Bout god damn time."

The boy's head snaps up to watch Earl begin walking over. The gorilla faunus towers over the boy, shadowing over him from the outpost light above. The boy's head shakes, subtle, a quiver of the mouth.

Cal snickers, moving to the front of the nearest shack and sitting on a chair. He leans back, leisurely. "Oh, front row seat for me. Oh! Bend them like a pretzel."

"No... nonono- AH!" Earl jerks the boy's leg, cutting off his protests.

He's dragged below the faunus, a large boot stepping on the boy's chest to keep him still. Earl raises his maul over his head, and he swings down...

Dual shots fire, a large explosive burst striking the faunus in the side.

The hulking man is propelled off his feet, over the concrete edge, over the water. The man ricochets off the hull of the raised yacht, denting it, as he drops into the water.

"What the-WHOA!" Cal dives out of the chair, the seat exploding from another blast. He rolls out, getting to his feet by Killa. The chameleon faunus whips around, eyes blinking wide. He ducks as a shot zips by his head, hitting the base of the crane holding the stern of the yacht up.

Killa and Cal stand together, a good twenty yards from Carmine. Another distance to the boy's other side is the smoking barrels of a double revolver.

"CARMINE!" Jared shouts, marching slowly forward. The gun remains steady, aimed at the two criminals.

Mouth agape and quivering. The boy's choppy breath quaked with his body. Pure disbelief, hope, relief... fear. All mixed as tears began to form. Carmine rolls on his front, wincing and wheezing as he gets up into a sprint. The tears flow freely. "DADDY!"

The boy closed the distance, clinging to the Huntsman's side in a vice. Like a lifeline that could disappear at any moment. And he cried, face buried into the fabric of Jared's clothes. The crying began to stutter into incomprehensible hiccups.

Life in the man's face returned. Jared lowers himself, gun still raised towards the two faunus. His free arm wraps around the boy, squeezing tightly. He whispers softly to him. "Sh... sh... It's going to be okay."

Across the distance, Killa's eyes are wide, face tight with restrained anger. A forced calm...

And a single blink of the eyes, and toothy grin with wide unhinged eyes replaces it. "Well, well, well. Who doesn't love a happy reunion? Ah-HA!" His arms go wide before he mimics a hug to himself. "Ooo gets me all warm and fuzzy with my cold blood."

Not even a micro second, and Jared's expression turns off. A pure focused scowl, locked on the faunus. "Yeah... private moment. Maybe you could leave."

The faunus clicks his tongue, holding up one finger. "Ah! See, that's not happening." He cheekily steps forward, flippantly gesturing his arms with his speech. "Now, Daddy Dearest, it would be much, MUCH easier for you to just... hand the brat back over and piss off. Deal?"

Jared stands up, Carmine shifting behind his father's side. The boy sniffs and wipes the last of his tears away. The Huntsman narrows his eyes, zeroing his gun on Killa. "You have exactly one minute to leave before this turns into a bloodbath." He cocks the top hammer of Heulin' Noon.

"Pft-haha!" Killian shakes his head, chuckling. The laugh gets a tightening of Jared's grip on his weapon. Killa sees this, instantly sobering up and frowning. "Oh, you were serious?" His frown morphs to a grin as he holds a finger up. "Allow me to laugh harder. HAHAHA!" His hands clench at his gut as he billows his laugh.

The laughing fit calms down, Killa continuing. "Oh, wow. You ARE serious. You can't possibly believe you can fight all three of us alone, can you?"

"Good point." Jared replies casually, not moving an inch. "Counter point." His trigger finger inches forward and cocks the lower firing arm of the revolver's second barrel. "You can't possibly believe I came here alone, can you?"

Immediately, a rifle shot sounds from the woods around the outpost. The shot strikes Cal in the chest, knocking the raccoon faunus onto his back. "Ka- Shit!"

Killa ducks as a second shot missing him. His tail whips back, wrapping around Cal's leg. Jared fires his double shot at the murderer.

Killa ducks right behind a concrete barrier and crates beside the concrete edge where Earl dropped, dragging Cal with him. Rifle fire and Jared's own shots pin the two faunus down.

Jared starts backing away, keeping up the fire. His arm nudges Carmine back as well. "Come on. Let's get out of here!" The father and son walk back until the concrete explodes out a distance behind them.

Earl rises from the ground, still wet after digging through the concrete. "You're bot going anywhere. And..." He loads a yellow dust capsule into the haft of his maul. The head of the weapon opens an inch, the opening sparking with power.

The gorilla's maul charges with electricity. "Payback to both of ya for the swim!" He charges at the two, twirling the maul over his head.

Jared scowls, twisting around Carmine. "Hold on!" The boy latches on to his back leg. Jared aims his weapon, his off hand behind his back as his semblance gathers a concussive ball of blue aura, the size if a marble.

He fires Heulin' Noon, the faunus leaping up into the air to dodge. He fires into the air at Earl, who blocks with his maul. The gorilla then brings the maul up to swing down with his fall.

Jared drops the aura marble behind his back. With Carmine clinging to his leg, he jumps a foot back, stepping in the aura ball. It bursts, the concussive blast propelling Jared, with the boy, back to dodge the maul.

The hammer head sparks with electricity as it craters the concrete on impact. Jared raises his gun, firing a single shot. The blow hits Earl's shoulder, jolting the man off balance. He fires his second barrel shot at Earl's back leg, dropping the faunus onto his knee.

"Let go!" Carmine releases his leg, Jared sprinting forward. He kicks off the sparking hammer head with a flying knee to Earl's jaw.

Earl reels with the hit, spinning with the hit to swing his maul around. However, Jared fires at the faunus mid spin, knocking him back to his knee. The Huntsman kicks Earl in the back, collapsing the man.

Earl lands on all fours, snarling as he whips around at Jared, who dodges ans weaves swing after swing while shooting and kicking out the man's footing each time.

Behind their cover, Cal and Killa see less fire on their position. Killa nods to their side, the edge of the concrete to the water. Cal nods, flicking his wrist as his katars lock around his fists.

Killa's sleeves slide up, his forearm machine guns clicking ready. He snaps around the crate, firing off into the outer ends of the outpost, where the rifle fire comes from. He lays suppressing fire while Cal ducks over the edge of the concrete.

The raccoon jabs his katars into the concrete latching himself on the concrete wall just over the water. With the water to his right, the edge to the top ground at his left, he crawls along the wall out of sight from the rifle fire.

Cal crawls for a distance, then leaps back up the wall, onto flat land, close by Jared and Earl. His katars open up and fire at the Huntsman. "Gotcha bi-"

Jared reacts at the first syllable out the chucklehead's mouth, dodge rolling back from the shots. He slides to his feet by Carmine, firing two shots.

"-tch!" The first shot hits the ground between Cal's feet, the burst blowing both feet out. The second shot hits him before he hits the ground, propelling him back over the edge, over the water.

He catches himself, climbing back up and leaping towards Earl. The gorilla faunus twirls his maul around, aiming the shotgun end of the pole and fires.

Jared's eyes widen, spinning and sliding in front of Carmine as the shotgun blast spreads. The hit spreads over his whole back, knocking him to a by the boy. The two henchmen charge, weapons locking to melee mode.

On the other side, Killa sprints out from cover, whole body leaned forward as he runs like a hunched reptile. He stops his suppressing fire, the spines of his tail and back splitting his duster jacket. Both halves of the jacket fall off mid sprint as all three faunus close in on Jared and Carmine.

The Huntsman pushes up to face Killa. Like a cowboy, he rapid fires using his off hand to cock the weapon hammer.

Killa's eyes widen as he leaps up, twisting his body through the spray of bullets. His body spins to land on his legs, but Jared is already step kicking. He strikes the criminal's ribs, sending him back.

The other two criminals hone in on Carmine, but Jared shouts out. "ROSE SWITCH!"

A storm of petals bursts directly between the boy and the faunus. From the flash of white and red, a bladed pole arm jabs into the concrete, pushing down as two legs kicks out. One catches Earl's face with the heel, the other kicks Cal across the throat.

Both criminals stagger back, shaking off, as Summer lands between them and Carmine. The boy looks up, eyes wide as the woman's hooded cape waves beside him. "Whoa..."

Killa's eyes narrow on the woman, confusion setting in... "That's..?" His confusion turns to a scowl, entire body morphing light gray as he fazes into the ground.

His form erupts from the concrete directly beside Carmine. Jared and Summer each turn, the man aiming his gun, and the woman reaching for the child.

Killian grins while moving in a spin, the spiky spines on his tail sticking out. His tail whips around to lash at both the woman and child... only for both to disappear in a burst of petals.

The chameleon's shock doesn't stay as he raises his forearms, blocking Jared's double shot with his arm mounted guns. The force of the shot pushes him back, skidding to a halt.

All four men glance up, stray petals floating lightly down. Atop the peek of the nearest crane holding the yacht, Summer stands, Carmine at her side clinging on. The wind up so high blows her cowl about... the boy's wide eyes show his thoughts. It's like a superhero...

The silver eyed maiden looks down at him with a gentle smile. Genuine and beautiful.. No hidden ill will or nature... just kindness. "Stay with me, okay?" He doesn't even, simply nodding his head and holding on to her. "My name is Summer Rose, by the way! I'm a friend of your father!"

A deep chuckle echoes through the outpost, pulling the two's attention to the four men below.

Killian's eyes are locked on her, grin madly wide. "Oh, my! Haha..." He giggles as his body shakes. "Hot diggity daffodil! Boy's, we got ourselves a STRQ bitch! Silver eyes and all!" He billowed into a full on laugh, cackling. "Man, I love this job. This almost makes up for the brat's whining."

Jared aims at the leader. "Glad to be the highlight of your day. I'm sure if you'd let me, I could make it end in a bang if you want."

The chameleon's gaze remains on the ex Huntress atop the crane. "Yeah?" He giggles, sparing a glance at the other two faunus. "Well, Sounds like a party to me." The raccoon and gorilla each snicker and nod. "Boys... take Super Cop."

"No, you don't!"

The faunus ducks back, dodging the first shot, sliding back as his whole body shifts to a rusted yellow color. He turns and runs towards the base of the crane of the same color.

Jared moves to cut him off, but both of the hired muscle shift their weapons, opening fire at the inspector. He's forced back, tucking and rolling around the corner of the closest shack. The two faunus chase the human into the rows of shacks and concrete buildings.

Killa dives into the thick rusted yellow railing of the crane base, fazing into it. Summer puts Carmine behind her, near the edge of the crane arm. In front of her, Killa rises on all fours, his tail twitching and flicking behind him. "Hello there! Fancy meeting you here."

Summer sands wide, pointing her blade forward and raising the shaft of the weapon over her head in a stance. She scowls, eyes narrow.

The faunus grins mad as he charges. Two if his spines spike out further as he reaches over his shoulders, ripping them from his back. He twirls the spikes into reverse grips. Before closing in, he fires a burst of shots from his arm guns.

Summer twirls her weapon, deflecting the shots in a spin, before meeting the charge with a down strike.

The Huntsman turns right, then left. He checks over his shoulder, the raccoon faunus chasing behind. Eyes back forward, the wall of the left shack blows out, Earl cutting him off in a roar. The faunus swings his maul, Jared ducking into a power slide under the swing.

He passes the faunus, kicking back up to a sprint. Jared moves to the next building corner, his left hand gathers three kinetic balls of aura from his semblance. He palm thrusts them into the wall as he turns the corner.

Cal stops, Earl ramming through the debris and smoke. The gorilla breaks through to the other side, head swinging around. "He's gone!"

Cal exits the smoke, seeing several broken shattered buildings. The far end of the outpost. "Fine, lets go help Killa murder that hooded girl."

They turn, stopping at a flicker of movement. A blur of red just like the Huntsman's red leather. Both faunus open fire, riddling the red with shots... stopping when Jared's shredded jacket hits the ground.

They share a confused glance, then shock as a chain wraps around Earl's legs like a whip. Each chain link, inside the open air of the link, sits one of Jared's semblance explosives. The two follow the chain to Jared, who snickers, jacket gone and down to his tight green-gray shirt.

The Huntsman jerks the chain, setting off the explosives under Earl. The entire line of explosions pop! One at a time in rapid succession. Each burst blasting Earl higher off the ground as he screams in pain. "Ah-Ah-ah-ah-AAAOWWWW!"

The chain destroyed, Jared discards the remainder, bringing up Heulin Noon. He opens fire at Cal.

The faunus ducks back, the shot going over his head and missing. He comes up and dodges the next shot. He moves into an acrobatic flip, dodging the next two shots while closing the distance.

Jared releases hes weapon handle, twirling the pistol with a swing of his arm. Using the twirling gun as a makeshift club, he deflects Cal's slashes, countering with a roundhouse kick. The faunus ducks, the two entering a back and forth exchange of deflect, dodge, counter, double counter.

Cal mixes it up first, his right katar opening and catching the twirling gun like a pair of scissors. Cal uses his hold to go for a left jab, but Jared catches his jab at the wrist. He twists the revolver in the katar's grip, flicking it so its cylinder slides to the side, still on the gun with a pin.

While Cal struggles to push his katar into Jared's chest, all the aura spheres from the cylinder chambers drop to the ground. Right by Jared's foot, he raises his leg and stomps on all the aura shells, a kinetic burst firing his leg up, knee into Cal's jaw.

The speed of the high knee bashes the faunus back, freeing Jared's weapon. With a flick, the cylinder pops back in, chambers glowing teal with new aura shells appearing.

He brings the weapon up to fire on the downed raccoon, but the other faunus drops between them, already swinging his electric charged maul. "Awwww-" The mighty swing connects into Jared's chest, the electricity jolts around his body, dealing extra damage. "-YEAH!" The swing pushes on, launching Jared like a baseball through the next shack.

Earl turns around, offering a hand to the smaller man. Cal takes it, shaking himself off. "This guy is starting to piss me off!"

As the two begin to grumble and ramble out frustrations, Jared gets up inside the shack, hand clutching his gut while his back is to the wall for cover.

The human mutters to himself. "Either they got no semblances or they aren't useful... but that might make things harder. They aren't expending their aura on anything other than healing and defending against blows..."

He scowls, taking off into a sprint further into the shack. "I can't win a stamina contest against both and hope to help Summer. Need to regroup."

. . .

"_Stay safe, Carmine!"_

A drop kick lands on Killa's gut, launching him down the metal arm of the crane. He catches himself, leaping high and firing down at the woman. Summer disappears in a flush of white and red petals.

The bullet spray pings off the scaffold arm by Carmine. The boy jolts, slipping off the crane arm. Summer appears from a storm of petals behind him, grabbing him and disappearing again. She lands on the bow of the yacht, releasing the wide eyed, terrified boy.

Killa smirks, turning rusty yellow as he drops into the metal of the crane arm. He reappears out the side of the crane, shooting out and sliding onto the bow of the yacht near the two. The faunus's colors return to normal mid spin, swinging his tail and spikes out.

Summer deflects the tail with her weapon handle, counter slashing with the blade. He deflects the slash, throwing the spike from his left hand. The spike hits the woman's side, staggering her.

The faunus moves in, with his other spike raised to stab. Summer twists around and thrusts the pole arm, jabbing the blade into Killa's chest. He's knocked back while she smirks.

She advances, quick foot steps while keeping her weapon up and jabbing, stabbing and riposting. She forces the criminal back towards the tip of the bow as he dodges and blocks. She moves forward and feints, spinning and slashing Killa off the yacht.

He drops over the edge, down to the water, but his body shifts to a dark murky blue. His body hits the water, disappear without disturbing the water.

Simultaneously, he flies out of the water under the yacht, his semblance again. Mid air, his body shifts to off white, matching the hull of the yacht, as he fazes into the bottom metal.

Back on top of the boat, Killa rises on the bow behind Summer. Arm raise and fire a burst at the woman, striking her in the back. She drops to her knee, twisting and shifting her weapon to rifle mode.

Killa's already dodging the first shot, speeding towards Carmine. The boy stumbles back onto his back, wide eyed as the criminal reaches for-

A double shot blasts Killa from the side, propelling him off the bow once more. Unlike before, he's launched out over the concrete and lands hard.

He growls in anger, glaring across the water way at Jared, who sprints out from the line of abandoned shacks.

The Huntsman sprints to the concrete edge, forming and throwing two aura pellets down at the edge. He jumps and stomps on them, the pellets exploding and launching him across the water, under the yacht.

Without slowing down, he lands and continues his sprint towards Killa, opening fire at him. Killa twists and spins to his feet, dodging shots before Jared shoulder tackles him back. Both roll to their feet, squaring off.

Killa snarls, wiping his mouth. He snorts and smirks back. "Thank you, sir. May I have another?"

Jared glares back. His gun snaps up. "Gimme a minute."

He fires the top barrel, the faunus ducking his head aside. Jared's grip turns to gun sideways, firing the bottom barrel. Killa deflects with his forward arm.

The shot knocks his arm back as Jared clocks the open faunus across the jaw with his off hand. Killa spirals back, catching his footing as his tail lashes out with upright spines.

Jared twirls his weapon, deflecting the tail with the spinning butt of his gun. The two back away, bringing guns up and opening fire...

. . .

Summer scoops Carmine up, making to run for it. Only for a stream of bullets to rip into the bow of the yacht. She ducks the two down, shielding the screaming boy. "Sh.. it's alright."

She glances around, eyes darting back and forth. A sudden movement catches as Cal lands on the top of the vessel. "No! It's not alright! In fact, I'm unbelievably pissed."

Summer meets the raccoon's gaze, a gentle hand landing on the child's head. Her voice drops to barely a whisper. "Carmine, whatever happens, do. Not. Move."

Wide blue eyes look at her, his grip on her side tightening. It made her smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"AWE, YEAH!" The shout comes from above, Earl swinging his maul down.

And smile gone. She glares up before she and the boy disappear in a storm of rose petals. The electric hammer strikes the yacht, a burst puncturing a hole through the top bow to bottom hull.

The two faunus glance back and forth. Cal snarls. "Oh, where us she?! Huh?"

A stray petal flows by him, catching his attention. Before he can turn his hear, Summer appears, mid air, in front of the yacht.

Her weapon in gun mode, she unloads round after round over the two faunus... into the crane cables holding the yacht up.

The heavy steel wires snap, tension releasing and the vessel dropping. Cal and Earl stumble and collapse as the large boat hits the water below.

The yacht begins to sink, Cal and Earl getting up. With powerful leaps, they rise back onto the concrete, Summer landing in front of them.

The two grimace towards her, only to notice... are her eyes more white. Summer stands, gun raised, eyes dimly glowing, masking any emotion in her eyes.

The faint glow makes the two pause, glancing at one another a second. Earl scratches his head. "One scary woman to another?"

"Oh shut up! Just look for the-" The raccoon catches sight of another petal. He follows its trail back, looking up. The top of the nearest crane again... Other petals flow in the wind, seeming to have come from the location. "-kid..."

The snicker at one another, Summer's eyes widen. Well, petals aren't stealthy... but he's still safe.

The glow intensifies. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Him!"

With the building voice, increasing in octave, the glow from her now pearly white orbs expands. The silver-off white shines out, blinding the entire area and lighting the night.

Far off, Jared and Killa each leap apart, shielding their eyes.

Atop the crane, Carmine flinches, eyes shutting in irritation as a bright light shines through the metal scaffolds. He shrinks back, hidden by a thicker beam of metal along the top of the crane.

The light snaps out, followed by screams. Earl's hammer cracks into the concrete, the hulking man supporting himself and grabbing at his face.

Cal collapses back, writhing and flailing in pain, light wisps of smoke trailing from the two. The glow snaps away, leaving Summer in front of them, eyes clamped closed.

Seconds pass before the woman snaps her eyes open in a scowl and deep groan. She drops to a crouch, taking aim with her rifle mode. One shot, goes directly through Earl's kneecap. A through and through dropping the hulking off guard faunus to a kneel.

Earl barely keeps a grip of his weapon, free hand alternating between his knee and face. Summer stands, twirling her weapon into its naginata mode. She charges into a sprint at the two.

The distance closed, she kicks off, stepping off his knee to strike his jaw in a flying knee! Earl drops back, flat on his back. Over him, Summer twirls her blade down and thrusts down as she lands.

In pain, aura nearly expended, the blade sinks into Earl's chest with a sickening smack of metal through meat. Summers full weight drops the blade further in. Earl's body twitches, breath and screams cut out.

Summer's eyes close shut, heavy ragged breaths coming out as the movements under her settle. She sighs with her breathing, opening saddened eyes downcast.

Cal's screams die out into wheezes, the raccoon glancing up in horror to see the woman holding the blade in his partner. His eyes twitch, choppy wheezing breath quickening.

A spark catches his attention out of his shock. Earl's maul. The lightning dust vial! The faunus aims his arm at the maul head, his katar opening. The gun barrel fires, the shot hitting the sparking center of the head.

Summer and Cal both shield themselves as the hammer head surges and explodes, a shockwave of electricity pulsing out.

The pulse shocks Summer, being closer to her. The blast rockets the woman off of the gorilla faunus, into the wall of the closest shack. Cal, being several yards off to begin with, is mildly shocked, but he shakes it off. He groans, slowly standing to his feet. His body is littered in burns and scrapes, but he snickers at the sight before him.

The dark brunette lays against the wall, out of commission. The faunus scoffs and smirks, despite his injuries. His gaze trails back to the crane... smirk widening to a grin.

Up on the crane, Carmine's eyes peek open. His vision blurs, adjusting back to the dark after that bright flash... thing. It takes him a minute, but he gets his breathing under control, looking around.

Gunshots and crashes continue in the distance. His father fighting _him_. But no sound coming from below. He reaches his hand around the beam, but flinches back. Don't move. She told him NOT to move.

His nerves raise. The eerie quiet around the crane after so many bangs. It's just... something feels wrong.

CLANG!

The beam he rests on lightly vibrates, the sound making the boy jolt like an explosion! He snaps his head up to the sky, seeing just who he didn't want to see standing on top of the scaffold above him. Cal snickers at him, eyes unhinged. "Bad news, brat!" His right katar slides back in to form its blade. "I'm quite pissed."

. . .

BANG!

Jared slides back, skidding to a halt. Before getting his footing, he dodges left. The faunus's spined tail lashes by, grazing the human's chest.

He hammers the butt of his gun into Killa's guard, knocking the bastard back a step. A flip of the gun and Jared fires both barrels gang style.

Killian ducks the shots, but Jared jump steps forward. The Hunter power kicks the ducked criminal, knocking him flat on his back.

Prone on the ground, Killa snarls and aims his wrist guns, firing. None of the shots hit clean, but slice around Jared. Gashes on his arms, sides, and legs, the man is thrown onto his back foot.

He rolls back, onto his feet, and removes two more spiked spines from his back. He throws them at the Hunter, smiling as the close in.

The first spike scrapes by Jared's cheek, leaving a bleeding cut. The other hits his shin, going through his leg. A loud scream of pain pulls the cop to a kneeling position, unable to stand properly.

"Say hi to the bitch for me! Ha ha!" Killian charges, tail slinging behind him with each stomping push.

Jared scowls up, scoffing. A flick of his right hand, and the cylinder pops open from Heulin Noon. All six shots aura pellets from his semblance fall out into his left hand. He pushes up with his good leg, as much force as he can.

Killian spins, lashing his tail once again from the human's right. Jared twirls his gun, blocking the tail. Simultaneously, he palm thrusts his left hand into the faunus's gut.

For just one second, he enjoys the look of shock on the monster's face before the aura shots explode. A blast erupts, both fighters blurred out from the shockwave. The concrete beneath quakes and shatters.

The dust and debris clears, both men standing at the center still. Killa's gut is blackened up to his sternum. Both arms clutch at his abdomen, his shaking legs barely keep him standing.

Likewise, Jared's left arm hangs limp, dripping crimson with bruises all over it. His left leg quivers with the spike still through. However, his right hand flicks the cylinder back into his weapon. He brings the weapon up, barrel a mere inch from the criminal's head. "It's ov-"

He stops. Everything stops. Freezes as he sees a slight, glimmer at the edge of his sight. Above ground, above the water line with the yacht sinking below. Atop the rust yellow crane, he sees red hair... and the raccoon faunus standing over him, blade raised.

No thinking. No need to think. His weapon inches over, no longer aimed at Killa's forehead, now aimed over his shoulder and up.

The faunus's eyes follow the gun barrel, then see the other man's eyes trail off. Hazel eyes widen, a smile coming on as he twists in place.

Twin gun barrels fire. A spiked tail lashes, the sound of sticking in meat with a smack.

. . .

Carmine screams, arms raised in a futile defense. Cal grins, bringing his blade down in a crazy.

BOOM!

Carmine watches on. A flash of impact, as a hole bursts through the Faunus's chest... No protective aura left. The shock of the hit leans the raccoon man back on his heel. A wet gasp gurgles out the man's mouth as he sways. Left. Then right. And back again... tipping over.

The man falls back, hitting one of the crane beams before sliding off it, no attempt to catch himself. A wheeze escapes him as he slips off, fading off.

Carmine sits stock still, eyes wide as saucers and mouth agape. Ragged breaths go in and out, lightly shaking.

CRRK! The child jumps scared stiff. The wet cracking smack echoed out from below.

Shaking, he gulps. Can't stay still anymore. A soft whimper escapes him as he slides along the arm of the crane. Reaching the base of the arm, the top of the crane tower, he makes it onto an attached ladder. The boy shakes and whimpers, moving down the ladder. Shaky breath turns to gasps when he sees Cal's disheveled body laying flat on the concrete, a dark puddle forming around him.

His climbing stutters, quickly doubling his pace on recovery. He slides down the last steps, stumbling a few steps into a crouch. Shattered concrete, scorched wood, smoldering embers. Wide blue eyes scan the surroundings.

The boy jolts back, a snap yell escaping once he finds the limp gorilla faunus still before him. His ragged breathing turns to wheezes, seeing red liquid soaking chest fur and the man's vest.

Shambling his way, Carmine stops at the concrete edge, the yacht fully sunken below. He gulps, looking over the water way gap. His wide gaze narrows, confusion.

Rrrrrrip! The faint sound comes from two figures in the distance.

There! Across the gap filled with water, Killian rips away from Jared. A drip of red flicks off the spines of his tail. The human sways with the ripping pull, making eye contact with the boy. The boy, whose being shuttered from the sight.

"NOOO!" Carmine's scream brought him to his knees. The boy's hands shot to his mouth, covering it while his eyes bugged out. He lurches, eyes forced to the ground, breathing unsteady.

Killa looks across at the boy. Behind him, Jared coughs, falling backwards, prone on the ground. The faunus turns fully, hunched with one arm over his blackened gut. A rasped giggle escapes him, lips curling up.

The man's body shifts gray before he begins sinking into the concrete. "The prize is mine..."

Carmine's body convulses, a coughing fit coming before the ground shifts to his left. The boy flinches to his right, tripping and falling onto his back. He looks up in horror, a smiling Killa sneering down at him.

"Woo! I'm back, ba-" The man's eyes widen as he dives back. A burst of petals blinds the boy before his last protector stands for him.

Summer's silver eyes glare at the man. Her weapon held up with the blade mere inches from the monster's throat.

All three freeze. The boy on his back, mouth agape and broken eyes wide. The faunus with a disgusted scowl raising a brow. The woman keeping her blade up, tense and ready.

"Well... This is awkward." Killa's scowl masks behind a smirk. "Don't you know how hard it is to find good hired help? You killed my second and third choices!" He takes a step back from the woman. "Talk about gruesome."

Summer takes an aggressive step forward, keeping the blade of her weapon at Killa's neck. "Shut. Up." Her silver eyes dimly glow once more. Barely. Making the color stand out far more than the whites of her eyes, gray in the darkness of night.

Killa's false cheer dissipates, scoffing. "Oh, bite my glorious technicolor ass, Sweetheart." His anger wavers as the blade inches closer, so he steps back again. "But... perhaps we can make an arrange-"

"I'll die before I let you take this child." Summer states with absolute authority.

This gets the faunus to smirk once more. "Ah, you specifically say 'take', huh?" She narrows her eyes to a glare. He chuckles lightly at the defiance.

"Tell you what. You can fight me... and you would win in our current conditions, but with both of our semblances, you can't possibly guarantee you'd keep that brat safe." Killian begins taking a few steps away, sending a glance at the terrified boy.

"After all, if I can't have what I want, no one can... usually!" One finger raises. He speaks in a light tone, eyes on the boy. Summer steps between them, ready. "So, you like the little rascal to be safe, and I like living to have my fun another day. See where I'm going with this?"

"You think I'm going to let you go after what you've done?!" Summer says, anger truly warping her tone for the first time.

He glances off, looking thoughtful as he nods. One hand flippantly points behind her. "Yes, if you want him to have a life ahead of him." Killa answers plainly. The woman halts her advance, conflict showing.

Tension slowly eases, the blade lowering just an inch. The woman's narrow scowl remains on the faunus, yet not nearly as biting. The options were weighed. Risk one life to potentially save future lives, or guarantee the child's safety.

Although, it's not one she had to consider for long...

"You stay away from him. Forever!" She asserts, but the man is already grinning.

"Hey, hey! I know when I've lost... Two mediocre friends and a yacht..." He trails off, backing away. His steps are slightly limped, but his tone remains light. "I feel like I've got the bitter end here. Wasted my business venture."

Summer's eyes lightly glow brighter, her eyes widening in fury. "Leave!" A twist and her weapon enters its rifle mode.

The madman's grin widened as he back paced into a concrete wall. His skin began to shift gray. A low chuckle passes his grinning teeth. "Remember kid..." Carmine's eyes transfixed on the psychopathic faunus. Said faunus raised his right hand and wriggles it. "I used this hand.."

He passed into the material of the wall, just before Summer fires a round through. Summer's eyes glance every which way. Moments passed before she lowers her weapon, turning around to see the boy.

Carmine's gaze, filled with terror, darts back and forth. He body shivers, though, he manages to stand back up on his feet. He shakes himself out of the shock, turning around. Across the water way, his father still flat on the ground... "D-daddy?"

Summer whips around, mouth opening, yet she stops herself. She sees Jared, still, on the ground in the distance, and Carmine is already sprinting around the water way, rushing towards the man. The huntress grimaces, eyes downcast, but she takes off after the kid.

The boy sprints along the concrete. His teeth clacking is he contains a sob. "Dad!" He slides to a stop, seeing the man laying on the ground before him. Like a punch in the gut, he tries to breath in, but just can't.

He begins taking a few short steps. He flinches back at the sight of red on the man's shirt. "N-n...no.. No no." His head already shaking back and forth... a wet sting in his eyes. Still yet, he continues to march forward.

Diagonal puncture wounds line from the man's hip to his opposite shoulder. His gun rests solid in his right grip, laying on the ground. A trickle of red seeps from the corner of his slight open mouth. His eyes, clouded and dark, blink.

A dim smile quirks onto him, gazing at his son. He wheeze escapes his breathing. Summer catches uo, stopping just behind the boy. Her gaze falls, concern fully on the quivering boy approaching his father.

"No no no-" The boy chokes on a breath. Hoarseness fills the child's call. "No, Daddy!" He drops beside the man, shaken hands pushing against the adult's arm. "Get up! Get up!"

The man wheezes another breath. Mutely, his head turns towards the kid. A low rasp of a voice comes. "Hey, Slugger..."

The huntress found herself looking away, gripping her arm. The man's voice had come out so weak, a faint gurgle coming with it. Jared's eyes lost focus, dimly glancing in the woman's direction. Once she finally looked back, the man cracked a grin for his son.

"Everything's okay, Carmine. My son." His smile drops, eyes clouded in thought. He reaffirms himself. "_My_ son... do you have any clue how proud I am of you?"

Tears began to fall, the boy sniffling. "Dad, I-I... I'm s-sorry. T-they came and Mo-"

Jared's left arm reaches up, falling on the boy's hand. The shaking child meets his gentle gaze. "Sh... It's okay. You were SO brave, standing up to them all on your own. Does a father prou-" The man convulses, a coughing fit coming on.

Carmine flinches at the sickly sound, looking up at Summer then back down. "Get up! H-hos-spital!" He glares up at Summer, irrationally shouting. "Get help! Take him to a hospital!"

The hand comes up and rests on the boy's head. Feather light, it ruffles his hair. He returns his gaze to his father. "Carmine. Hey... she can't do any more than she has." He gives a weak breath of a laugh. "Don't forget to treat a nice lady with respect now. I give her full permission to set you straight."

The boy just stares at him. Shaking his head, he places his hands on the man's chest. "Th-then I'll heal you-"

The hand falls from his head, dropping onto his own hands, gripping them. "That-" He coughs once more, A groan escaoes. "That won't work, Carmine. It doesn't work."

"But-"

The boy's words die out with a stern look from the man. The hard eyes slowly softened, a smirk forming. "Carmine, you will go with Summer. She will take you to Vale. You can trust her, and... you can trust anyone she brings you to."

He smiles, though, his head falls back, flat on the pavement. His right arm inches up, grunting in pain. His right hand unclenches, Heulin Noon twirling loosely and hanging on the trigger guard from his finger. The hand gently presses into the boy's chest until the small hands gripped the weapon.

"And you will go on..." His voice loses strength, his being weakening. His hand drips down from the boy. "And you will do... amazing things." The last word cuts short, breath ran out.

Like that... he was present in Carmine's eyes, but gone immediately after. Movement stopped. No breath. Hand not as warm as it should have been.

Numb. If anything, that was the only thing he felt.

Gentle, an arm drapes softly onto his shoulders. His gaze locked on the body before him. His eyes slowly clench shut, a gentle draw tugging at him, so he allows the woman to pull him in. A protective hug supports the boy before a sob sounds. And he cries.

**And another chapter down. Some Roman, and hopefully some accepted Summer love. But, we ARE out of some OC territory now. **

**No music for this one, only because I only want to use certain things once, and the ones I had for this one are better spent later. Just some drama and straight forward action. **

**Ivor Hallow as Summer's weapon. I sorta wanted to replicate the naming of Crescent Rose, where one word described the weapon and another the color. Ivor for Ivory for white obvious, and Hallow means a blessed person or object, since silver eyed maiden. **

**As for her semblance, people might dislike what I used for it, but Ruby's is a physical semblance probably because of her dad's genetics, so Ruby's can travel fast physically, while Summers is instant, but less straightforward and less useful in situations. **

**Read next time, in Chapter Six...**


	8. 6 Wilted Rose

_**Chapter Six: The Wilted Rose**_

This was always the most difficult part of the job. Cleaning up when things went wrong. Her hands were numb, dirt crusted onto her combat skirt. The woman breathes heavily, crouching to a sitting position. Before her sits a disturbed bed of earth. Six and a half feet long and two feet wide.

Ugh! How do people without their aura do hard labor for so long?

Summer breaths a sigh to center herself. Her gaze trails to the side, finding the boy, Carmine. He sat off to the side. She'd placed her cloak around him, as a form of comfort. However, an hour of digging and the boy still just stared at the revolver in his lap.

… A six year old holding a gun would scare her more if it was loaded.

The two were just outside of the outpost, Carmine on a steel chair, hugging himself under the cloak blanket. Her gaze returned to the covered hole in front of her.

It's done. Now, to get the kid willing to move. She rises, a sympathetic smile coming on as she approaches the boy. She kneels before him, putting one hand on his shoulder. "... I know words can't express how you feel right now, but I also know words are a start. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

No response. The boy couldn't look up.

Maybe a different tact. "It's not easy to lose family. Even worse when it's this quickly..." She eyes him, waiting for a response of some kind. Seeing none, she continues. "I lost my family all at once, too."

The boy sniffs, head tilting up just enough to look away. Not accepting, but still a good sign.

"It's different from your situation, I can't lie. Mostly because I didn't lose them in the same sense, but I lost them all the same. 24 hours was all it took to separate me from everyone important to me. The worst part was that it was by choice."

This got the boy to glance at her. It tears at her when their eyes meet.

"It was a trying time. I had cousins, a father, an uncle, sibling... I lost it all, and I will always want parts of that back." She looks away, the curve of her lips crippling and moving down. "Even to get one chance to talk to my own father just one more time."

Just the hint of a frown. His mouth opens, but closes with an audible pop.

She looks back at him, hearing the mouth close. Her own eyes raw, glistening. "You don't need to regret anything right now. Please, if you have something to say, I want you to say it for him."

He gulps, eyes meeting the woman's. His mouth opens again, and closes before his nods muted. Summer smiles at the boy, hands coming down to the boy's. He's still shaking, so she takes one hand from the revolver, softly tugging.

She leads him from the seat to the dirt bed. She kneels beside him, rubbing circles on his back in support. The two stare at the dirt bed for a moment.

"... I'm-." The boy's voice was so tiny, only barely above a breath. "I'm sorry, Dad." He wheezes a breath out. "I-I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't do this without you."

A moment passes of heavy breathing, the boy keeping from crying like before. He exhales, continuing. "And m-mom. I don't know what to do." He begins wiping at his eyes with an arm. "But I'll try... I'll try to make you both proud. I-I promise!"

He sniffs as he looks back at the woman. Summer smiles back, patting his back. "You ready? We can stay longer if you'd like?" The boy nods lightly. She smiles wider and nods. "Let's get you to town and a proper bed."

. . .

Two feet land heavy on a branch. Summer steps along the thick wood like a walkway. Hoisted on her back sits Carmine, clinging to the woman. Her hood remains on him, dangling behind its owner as a result. She would giggle if it was appropriate.

She piggybacks him, her weapon hooked to her back as a seat for him. And behind him was a small pack hidden under the white and red hood. She'd scavenged a few items from the outpost, as well as put Heulin' Noon inside. No sense leaving that in there.

She hobbles down the wooden line before leaping to the next. Her grip tightens on the boy's legs, feeling his grip around her neck loosen. "We're almost there. Don't fall asleep yet."

The boy's face is buried in her back. "Nu nigh." The boy's muffled voice concerns her, though his grip tightens.

"Gonna have to translate for me, Buddy! Use your words." She says with a smile. Though, she restrains her volume. Her eyes scan the ground below.

He groans, turning his head just enough to speak clearly. Though, his tone slightly whines. "T-too high."

That gets a genuine giggle. "Oh? I'm sorry! You should have told me." He ducks his head back into her back, embarrassed. "It'll be okay. Just a little further."

Embarrassment was good. Embarrassment meant he was processing what was around him, his surroundings. Still... She glances below, not surprised to find a few red flashes sparking along the ground far below.

She can make out a tusk. "Just a bit more. Trust me. I got you. Just don't look down."

"Ehhhh..." He whines a touch, clinging closer. However... when you say that, it almost begs one to do exactly that. His eye peeks open. He can't make them out, but he does see one thing. Red eyes. His heart rate quickens, limbs clinging for safety and breathing stopping.

"Don't worry about them."

Her voice startles him, shaking his focus from them. Summer turns her head around to meet his eyes over her shoulder. "They're attracted to negative emotions. Fearing them is what makes them scary." Her lips curl up, eyes closing with her smile. "That's why Huntsmen and Huntresses exist."

She continues once he nods. Though she wished she was as confident as her smile. She can make the grimm not so scary, but...

Her eyes trail down as she passes tree after tree. The eyes are all over the place. Not looking the right way to find them, but searching. They truly do track negative emotion. Unfortunately, they aren't the heaviest thing on the boy's mind.

On second thought, that could be a good thing. She takes a second, feigning looking over her options of branches in her path. Instead of actually doing that, she feels out the boy's movements, tenseness. From how he's moving, he's still looking around.

Good. Let the grimm serve as a distraction. A distraction she can help with...She moves through the branches, minutes passing into hours.

Despite the jostling of the jumps, and the odd blur of red in a far off shadow, the boy's eyes weigh heavier each second. It's only so long before each blink lasts several seconds, his head turned to rest his cheek on Summer's shoulder.

His eyes slide closed, a deep breath stuttering out in a whimper. The red blurs in the dark don't stop, even once his vision closes off. Only instead of flashes, it's drops of liquid.

Summer flinches at the whine. She can only let out a resigned sigh.

. . .

"_M-Mom? What's going on?"_

"_Do NOT come out-" A loud shrieking scream._

_Frantic breaths. "No... No!"_

"_You shouldn't watch this." The calm response punctuated with a hard hit._

"_I used this hand." The lax voice echoes into a laugh. _

"_CARMINE!"_

"_DADDY!" Shots ring, clash of weapons sound. "NO!"_

"_Remember kid... I used this hand." _

_. . ._

Tiny limbs jolt, kicking and swiping before the boy lurches up. Hyperventilating, Carmine quakes, feeling around with his limbs. Too much contact. He's being grabbed!

He kicks away, gasping. A blanket. It was just a blanket. The fuzzy material drapes off the mattress. Flinching back, Carmine wraps his arms around himself. Glancing around, he's in a sparsely decorated room. A dresser, bedside table, and bed. He peeks over his shoulder, seeing a pillow.

Hands feel around his arms. No restraints... but where is he? What happened? Did... they arrive? Was everything that happened a dream? "D-...Dad?" A stuttered breath comes.

His eyes focus, looking at the room in detail. A lamp on the table. Grabbing the lamp, he tugs the plug hard enough to rip it from the wall. Its fairly small, the light bulb alone making a decent portion of its size.

Hopping from the bed, the boy stumbles towards the door. Gently, the door is tugged open. He walks out onto a hard wood hallway. The walls have some paintings and pictures. A rather plain wooden house. He finds the living room, decorated with a fireplace, a single table, and furniture.

Footsteps catch his attention. A loud wood on wood tap jolts the boy around. From a kitchen area, a scraggly man with a worn dust red shirt, tan pants, and good lord that brown beard is passing his chest. The man pauses as he sees the child with wife scared eyes. "Oh! You're awake."

Carmine takes two rapid steps back, breathing quickly. The lamp in his hands raises, like a makeshift weapon.

"Oh, my lamp! Uh... trust me, rubbing it won't give you wishes." The man takes a step, Carmine eyes drawing to a wooden left peg leg. "Now, just calm down, boy, and your-"

"AAAH!" Carmine screams at the approach, throwing the lamp full strength.

The man narrow dodges the lamp as it shatters off the walls. "Whoa! Let's just settle-" Too late, as Carmine sprints out the door.

From the door, onto a wooden porch. He doesn't stop, resulting in the boy tripping down the wooden steps onto the dirt path in front. He groans and wheezes a breath, getting up with a slight whimper of pain.

The door of the house opens, the man exiting and shouting out. "Are you o-"

Carmine grabs a handful of dirt, chucking it back at the man. The clump of dirt hits and splashes the man's face, making him cough in a puff of dirt around him.

The boy looks around once, seeing grass lawns, dirt paths, and a dirt road cutting through a quaint village. The road leads in and out from two entrances of a wooden fence around the town. A few people glance his way from other houses.

More people. More kidnappers! He yelps and runs out to the dirt road... and into a burst of white and red rose petals. He hits a surface, recoiling back from the hit with a wince.

Two gentle but firm hands land on his shoulders, holding him steady. He opens his eyes wide, seeing Summer knelt before him. She smiles slightly, but keeps him at arms distance. "You're awake." She says softly. "Are you okay?"

A moment passes, Carmine getting his breathing under control. "What-..."

"We're at Oja Terrace. You needed to rest, and Joseph there is the village's mayor."

His head snaps around, finding the bearded man sputtering in a coughing fit after inhaling the dirt cloud. "Ckaa! Kaaha! Ow, dirt in my eyes..." The man glances up with twitching eyes and dirt coating his beard.

Carmine's expression turns to confusion. So, not kidnappers... Just people. His eyes widen as he looks back at Summer in horror. She gives a sympathetic smile, a swear drop coming off nervous. "Yeah..."

. . .

The boy drops a dustpan full of broken glass into a trash bin. Shaking the pan clear, he places it by a broom in the man's living room. Joseph, his name is Joseph. He turns to the two adults sitting in the living room. "I- uh... I'm... sorry."

The man laughs it off. "Oh, no harm to it. I saw the condition this one brought you in this morning." He smiles through the thick facial hair. "Speaking of, I got Kyle up the road to offer some of his son's clothes for ya! They're on the bathroom counter after you've gotten a shower."

The boy brightened completely... having not have a proper bath in three-, no, four days now. He looks back and forth. "Uh..."

Joseph points down the hall. "Two doors after the guest room you slept in."

BOOM! Child is gone down the hall.

Summer chuckles. "Thank you for letting him rest here."

"Boy very obviously needed it. So did you! Couch wasn't too rough I hope."

She shakes her head lightly. "Not at all. I couldn't ask for any more from you."

"Anything for a Huntress. Though, I feel compelled to ask what your next plan is."

She sighs, removing three devices from her pocket. Three Scrolls. "All of them are fried. One of the kidnappers had an electric weapon. Jared must have gotten hit by it at some point since his and his wife's scrolls are both beyond repair."

"Yours too?"

She nervously chuckles, scratching her head. "The weapon went off and released an electric pulse... I was kinda right beside it..." She grimaces. "I need to let his... father know he's okay. I hate to ask, but you wouldn't happen to have a scroll, would you?"

"Mm mm. Personal device like that isn't a good commodity out here. He have a CCT panel at the railway for use, though."

She brightens with a wide smile. "Perfect! Thank you!"

. . .

She frowns with almost a scowl. "Disconnected. Darn you!" She lightly bops her head against the top of the panel.

The CCT panel in front or her was a screen, a keyboard, and a phone beside it. All with the Schnee Logo of approval with it. The screen read 'no connection'.

She moves to the reception desk near the stair way under the towering rail way. The sign 'Rata Railways!' reads. She looks at the worker on duty. "Hello, sir? Your CCT isn't connected. Is there an issue?"

"Connection went out some time yesterday evenin'." He points up, Summer following the point to look at the rail above them. "CCT out here idn't advanced. Needs a physical connection. The line runs along the rails between towns to save construction space."

Summer looks along the rail, seeing a parked train car above. Strange cause she'd swear she saw one when they arrived in the dead of night. "That train car has been here since morning? So, the trains aren't running either?"

"'Fraid not. Won't be running til we get word that it's safe."

She frowns. "How long does that take?"

"Few days to a couple weeks."

Her eyes bug out. "Weeks?! I have children to get back to!"

The man shrugs. "Tsk. That so? You're a terrible mother."

The woman shrieks in frustration. "EXCUSE ME?!"

. . .

A small holographic chess board sits on the coffee table. On one end, letters spell out 'Post Man Jo'. The other side has letters simply reading 'Player'. Joseph sits leaned back, left peg leg up and crossed over his right. He strokes his beard slowly with a smirk. "I see you've played before."

On the other side, Carmine sat, visibly uncomfortable, yet playing the other side of the game, the black pieces. He had gray-blue pants, a white shirt, and a dark blue jacket over it. "Y-yeah... My, uh... My dad taught me once." His gaze trails down, away from the game.

Joseph raises a brow at this. "He sounds like great guy."

"Yeah... he is." The boys voice nearly cracks, but quickly places the next piece. "Ah... um, check?"

Joseph glances over the board. "Hmm, I seem to be in for a spot of bother." He over performs, seeming more bothered than he should be. It pulls the boy's attention up. Confusion is on the boy now. "Hmm.. what to do? It would seem you could best me."

Carmine can't help a slight giggle, but confusion stays. "Um... do you give up, Mr Joseph?"

"Just Jo, please." Joseph mentions, amused. "Do I give?" He makes a dramatic showing of thought. "Hard to say. Hard to leg." He punctuates his odd saying with two knocks on his wooden leg.

The action makes the boy laugh. However, the man quickly slides a Bishop across the board, taking Carmine's Knight then held the man's King in check. Carmine sees this as his face falls. "You're mean."

Jo laughs. "No, I simply don't hold back against anyone who uses a default name." He gestures to the label 'player' by Carmine, making the boy pout.

The door opens, Summer walking in with half lidded eyes. In her arms is a food bag and a drink. She walks over to Carmine, giving him the bag and drink. He blinks at it, looking up at her before gingerly accepting. He raised his brow at the label of the cup of 'Choco Moo'.

She rattles off. "Large hot chocolate and a some breakfast biscuits with sausage. The trader post has some lunch items if you prefer that?"

Carmine just continues blinking at her for a moment, eyes wide before he mumbles out. "T-thank you."

She puts a smile back on for him. "Don't have to thank me. Especially with whats ahead of us..." She trails off.

"Problems?" Jo asks.

"No trains. No CCT. Something disconnected the lines last night, so if we're getting you to Vale..." She glances at Carmine. "Then it looks like we're walking." She blinks in realization, turning to Jo. "Wait, didn't Jared have a police car here? The dirt roads should still lead to Vale."

Jo gulps. "Uh, yes, well. Since we have trains both to Vale and to the farther cities and colonies, the Huntsman one of our traveling caravans take the car with them to the next town AWAY from Vale."

Both Summer and and Carmine drop their heads simultaneously at this. "so, shipping his vehicle back home since there was a ride anyway waiting... too bad. We could still use the train if we were going to Sanctuary, but..."

"Um... why are you taking me to Vale?" Carmine spoke up. His voice was quiet, nervous. "I... I want to go home."

Summer frowned, meeting his gaze. "I know you do, but... it's just not safe for you. I'm taking you to a man in Vale who will look after you." The boy's face falls, gaze trailing down. "I promise, everything will be okay. You can trust me."

"... okay."

"Thank you, Jo. I'll make it up to you sometime!" Summer states merrily to the man. He chuckles, nodding back. She looks back to the boy. "Eat up and we'll head out. We're not taking the dirt roads."

He tilts his head. "We're not?"

She smiles wide. "No-PE!" She pops the p in exclamation. She glances back to Jo. "Thank you, again."

He grunts as he holds up a finger. He rises from his seat and walks into the kitchen. He quickly returns with a package. "Instead of thanking me, how bout you do me a favor! The next town over towards is Hardleg Trading Post. MY trading post. Drop that off to the receptionist, and you'll get a payment. Reduced, since you're bot the usual delivery man."

Summer smiles and nods, taking the package. "You can count on me, and a little helper?" She ends with a question.

Carmine glances up, mouth full of biscuit. His eyes dart back and forth as he chews to swallow. "Uh, yeah."

She beams a smile his way. Keep him processing and responding. At least until they get through the grimm infested forests.

. . .

"I don't think I need to say it, but you should NEVER do this under most circumstances." Summer lectures, leading the way. "BUT, since the tracks aren't being used for a train, we can simply walk them."

The two of them march along the metal tracks. Each side of the track has a guard rail, though Carmine couldn't imagine they amounted to much. They're just so small. "Why? Seems pretty easy-" He flinches back as the woman jabs a dramatic finger in his direction.

"People who walk the track typically get distracted, being caught by an oncoming train from behind them with no reaction! Especially alone!" She states in authority.

Carmine's flinch came out of reaction to the movement. His breathing quickened, but he gets it under control quickly.

She sees her mistake, pausing and rubbing his neck nervously. "Ah, sorry... I'm used to having to be VERY stern with my little dragon of a daughter. Please, don't be alarmed. You're as safe as can be right now." She finishes with a confident showy smile, teeth twinkling.

The boy stares at her with wide eyes before smiling and gazing forward. After he looks away, Summer's confident expression washes off, shoulders slouching as she wipes her forehead of nervous sweat.

A few minutes pass, a mid day sun beating down. However, a great number of trees nearby grow taller than the aerial railway, providing a decent amount of shade during the walk. The march continues with Carmine's gaze trailing over the edge of the rail road. They were quite high from the ground, a sight that made his legs shake. However, Summer's supportive hand snatches him by the shoulder, keeping him along as they way. "Yeah, we're still high, Carmine. Be careful."

The boy steadied himself with a blushing pout, embarrassed."T-thank you." He looks away, making the woman giggle at him. A moment of staring off into the woods later, and Carmine looks back at her. "U-um, Miss-, I mean, Mrs. Summer?"

She kept herself from giggling once more at the kid's expense. She smiled wide, inviting him to speak. "Go on. By the way, My name is Summer Rose, but you can call me Summer, please."

The boy stutters out, looking away. "Okay. Su- Um... Yesterday, in the woods, was... I, well, those red colors in the dark. Were those grimm?"

Her smile dropped slightly. Well, better to have the conversation BEFORE any start trying to claw at him. "Yeah, they were."

"I've... never seen one before. A real one. What are they like when you k-kill them?"

He watches as she gazes up into the sky in thought. "Well, it's complicated. The things you notice can change drastically from one grimm to the next. But, the easiest way would be to pick an animal first."

He stops, the huntress stopping beside him as well. "..." He pulls a bag from his back, opening it. Summer raises a brow as he removes Heulin' Noon from the bag. He turns the revolver, showcasing the wolf emblem on its twin barrels. "A wolf. I pick a wolf."

She smiles as he puts the weapon away in the bag. "Well, that's an easy comparison then. I'm sure you've heard of a beowolf?"

"Yeah. Da-" His word chokes. He looks down for a moment. "He'd always mention them whenever he'd leave the city for patrols." Voice quiets, but she smiles in support.

She nods, snapping and pointing up, as if teaching a class, though mostly to get his attention. "Well, to answer, yes a beowolf shares many traits of a wold. The top half of its head will consist of a bone like mask with tribal marking. These markings would outline grimm eyes, which are always red."

"And the rest is just like a dog?" He tilts his head in thought.

"Not completely. It will have wolf features, but its body will be all black. They also act more like werewolves if you've seen those in horror stories. Thumbs and arms that work like humans, but have claws and fur like a wolf."

The boy audibly gulps, eyes wide. She laughs at this and continues. "Oh, trust me. They can be scary, but keep in mind that they are just the bottom of the barrel and not even that big a deal for a Huntsman or Huntress. Don't fear them, but understand the danger they pose nonetheless."

He nods weakly, eyes going straight ahead. The two march on, every so often commenting on some scenery.

. . .

The two stop, Summer blinking slowly while Carmine gapes at the sight.

The railway just ends, ripped to the side. Jagged, ripped metal ends sharp from the rip. Across a large distance, they see the other side of the railway. Ripped off in the same direction. "So... I guess we know why the signal cut out."

Summer judges the length, about fifty yards, give or take. Carmine could only stare with a gaped mouth. "What did this?"

"I told you beowolves were the bottom of the barrel." Carmine whips his head around, but Summer is walking past him. "Stay right here."

The Huntress walks towards the jagged metal sticking off to the left. She steps up the metal, almost like a sharp dangerous diving board, she thinks to herself. The ripped metal is thinner and thinner, until her added weight begins to dip the free hanging metal down.

At the end of the metal, she looks down. The trees are knocked wider, all flora stamped down below. She can make out a large print in the earth below. "Behemoths... really? This far? They used to only hang around Mountain Glenn."

She sighs before turning around. She marches on the thin metal, back over and reaches Carmine. She smiles, but he's already anxious. "What's wrong? Are we gonna be attacked?"

She shakes her head. "Behemoths. Massive elephant grimm. They're usually mobile and move in packs, and they have a LOT of power. However, they're also more intelligent. They won't instigate a fight with humans intentionally."

"What? But- but-" The boy merely points and waves his hands at the large gap in front of them. The gesture gets the Huntress to laugh.

"They likely didn't even notice the rails at first and high tailed it as soon as what was done was done. Trust me, don't fear them, but know their power. They won't attack us unless we make them mad first."

Carmine eyes her for a moment, then glances around. "O-okay."

"Now, come here." She waves him over with a confident smirk. "I'll get us across easily." The boy hesitates, stepping over to her after a moment. She kneels and places one arm over his shoulders. "Alright! On three... One!"

Petals burst around the two, a second burst appearing from nothing on the other side. From the second burst, Summer lands with Carmine clinging onto her with wife eyes. She smiles down at him. "Two three."

Carmine flinches away from her, stumbling and scowling. "That was mean!"

She giggles. "A parent's greatest trick. I know you weren't really paying attention to it before, but now that things are quiet, didn't want you overthinking it." And he was completely ignoring her, hands patting around his body. The boy patted each pocket on his person. The image kept her smiling. "Was it so bad?"

He pouts, arms crossed, and kicks at the metal ground under him. "Kinda cool."

Her gentle hands pat his head, getting a flinch out of him before he settles. She strolls past with a smirk. "Thank you! You'll likely see it a few times along the way." He follows after her, shifting his hair more straight with an embarrassed blush.

. . .

The two had kept a fair pace for hours on end, the bright sky darkening. Once the orange sky began to give way to purple and black, Summer stops, Carmine watching her, curious. "Alright, we'll camp here for the night." She smiles seeing the boy start glancing at the tracks under their feet skeptically. "Not ON the tracks, silly. That's just, like, completely uncomfortable and bad for your back. We're sleeping under it."

"But- I- what about the grimm?"

"We're not gonna be on the ground either." She slings her own bag down to the ground, opening it. She pulls out a tarp and two long strings of rope. A thought occurs to her, head tilting before she faces him. "I'm sorry, I should say first, this is going to be a tight fit." Quickly stepping to the edge, she's tapping her chin in thought. A few side steps before she slides off the side.

Carmine gasps, seeing her duck out so quickly. "Summer?!"

"I'm fine. Just- Gah!- give me a minute!" She calls from over the edge, a light chirp in her voice despite grunts of effort. Carmine stands in the darkening area, wringing the strap on his own bag nervously. His eyes dart to the side. Satisfied nothing is there, he unconsciously shuffles towards the edge of the track. A sudden flip back up, and Summer is back beside him, getting a yelp from the kid. She chuckles, embarrassed. "Sorry. All done!"

He tilts his gaze. "With what?"

"Probably easier to show you this way." She kneels beside him, opening her arms for him. An edge in the boy's eyes glares at her. Her eyes dart away, laughing off her own embarrassment. "Alright, this time, I'll wait til you're ready." His eyes narrow on the woman before he sighs, stepping up to hug her. She laughs at the embarrassment on his face. "Alright. We good?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, tally ho!" She heaves him up in her arms, stepping off the edge. The boy latches on for dear life. The dark of night has crept in, the rails and trees all darkened shapes blurring in his vision. That is, until the burst of petals sounds around him.

The instant landing caught him off guard for a number of reasons. It had given, the surface swaying slightly. He was also laying flat against the woman, who landed on her back. The instant shift of how gravity felt was a touch disorienting.

As they sway, he notices that they are laying inside the gray tarp Summer had removed from her bag. One end of the tarp was tied by one rope to a couple metal beams. Said beams lined the underside of the rail tracks. The other end of the tarp held onto the beams a short distance away from the first tie. OH! The tarp was a hammock. He looked at the woman, raising a brow.

"Yeah, by ourselves, we can't exactly switch watch for the night. I need my sleep, same as you." She shifts her weight back and forth, swaying the hammock. "This way, we're not exposed above, we're hidden from eyes below, and we both get our sleep! Best idea my husband, Tai, ever had!" She thinks back, imagining one fun camping trips with her children, swaying and hanging from high tree tops for the sun rise.

Still swaying, Carmine shifts uncomfortable. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Her beaming smile seemed to calm him. "Trust me. If anything happens, I'm RIGHT here for ya." Of course, that calm seemed to disappear after her words process fully. She has a feeling of why, but... "What's wrong, Carmine?"

"..."

She grimaces, shuffling back and separating from the boy. They lay side by side in the hammock as her eyes lock on him. "I know a lot is still running through your head. If you keep it in there, your head'll burst." A slight smirk comes on. "No one can just bottle things up, so now's a good time to talk."

However, the boy sighs. His emotions seem to have been run dry for a while now. In his mind, the words of that orange haired teen ring...

"_Now, I know you're trying to make me like you. You asked the smart question first."_

"_You didn't waste time asking 'why'. At this point, the why doesn't matter. You want to know what's _going_ to happen, so you can prepare. That'll take you far in this crapsack called Remnant."_

The boy sighs, eyes closing for a moment. "What's going to happen to me?"

Summer's eyes soften, a picture of empathy. Her emotions were clear as day. Nothing was held back. "You know about him, right? The man I'm bringing you to in Vale?" Carmine looks away, body rigid. Maybe he realizes or not, but the boy's answering shrug and nod pop his neck, showing the tension that built in him. "Professor Ozpin is one of the wisest and kindest men I've ever met. Though, don't get me wrong, he's strange." She stifles a chuckle with a smirk, though she quickly shifts gears. This needed to be serious.

She continues. "I'm not personally sure what he will do, but I know for a fact that he will give you the best outcome possible. He cares." The last word gets a reaction, two blue orbs staring at her, darker than normal. His mouth opened, but snapped shut immediately. She could only make out just a look... hollow? Like that was the wrong answer. He was closed off.

He exhales loudly before turning away from her. The lack of response was telling, and she was not one bit happy about it. She silently sighs, laying back. "If you have any problems, please wake me up. Goodnight, Carmine."

A whole minute passes in silence, save for the brush of some wind and rustling of far off leaves muffled. Although, the boy does mutter under his breath, sleep starting to take him. "Night, Miss Summer."

. . .

"_Remember kid... I used this hand." The boy felt the stone cold hand pat his cheek. He flinched away, the contact hurt. _

_His hand went to his cheek, but it felt fine? No. It was wet. The boy's hand pulled from his face... now tinted red. The boy looked up, seeing his own face. Carmine's own face, with a crimson print in the shape of a hand adorning the side of his face. His eyes were impossibly wide, breath choppy. _

_His shock stilled him even as a darkened drop trickles down from the mark, and drips off his chin. _

. . .

Carmine's eyes fly wide, a loud gasp for air. He jolts around, hands feeling around him and pushing for space. The boy curls in, wiping furiously at his cheek, shaking his cheek into the scratches. It was wet. It was still wet! The thought of the red liquid kept him swiping until a strong hand latches onto his wrist, prying it away from his face.

He shook wildly, shaking his hand and whimpering loudly. The voice behind him was startled, but grew firm. "No no. Stop. Stop! Carmine! You're okay! It's okay!" The woman twisted the boy around, wrapping her off hand around him and grappling him close. Violent shaking aside, there was nothing the boy could do to break the hold. It takes great control not to grip too tight. "Sh- It's okay, Carmine. You're okay." She repeats in a hushed tone.

Slowly the child tires himself out, settling into the woman's grip. Erratic breathing is the only sound besides the repeated calm words from Summer. The boy goes limp in his grip, settling fully. "M-Miss Summer?"

She sighs in relief, releasing a small huff of a laugh. "Yep!" Popping the 'p'. "I'm here." She releases his arms, pulling away and angling his face up. "Let me check you. Are you okay?" The boy flinches, eyes wide, as she brushes his cheek. His breath hastens, and she notices it's red with scratches. "Some scratches, but those just happened. You're physically fine."

What? The boy looks at her like she'd grown a second head, hands shaking while feeling around him. He felt... not wet. What's that 'm' word that sounded disgusting whenever his parents used it. Moist?

His hand lightly brushes his face, pulling away. Nothing. With a furrowed brow, the kid wondered until he felt a chill. Cold sweat. He didn't have blood on him. He was just in a cold sweat from his dream. He realization made him dip his head down, suddenly frustrated yet out of energy. "Hmm..."

"Are you okay?" She asks softly.

"Mhm."

A moment later, and Summer glances out of the hanging tarp. Still mostly dark, but the sky was visibly dark blue. Sunrise was coming.

The woman sighs. "Well, sunrise will be soon. I guess we might as well get a move on." She glances at him, seeing him scooting from her with his arms crossed. "If you think you're up to it. We move at your pace."

"S-sorry... I'm ready." Carmine mutters, barely audible.

A moment later, and Summer leaps up and over the rail way in a burst of petals. She lands, Carmine in her arms. "Alright, you stay right here, and I'll get the tarp and rope." Her hand lightly pats onto his shoulder, a gentle squeeze. She releases before diving back over the edge, the boy standing alone atop the rails.

He glances around, nothing sticking out. Granted, it was still fairly dark. After wasting so much energy on his nightmare, the sudden loss of some sleep started to hit him. Wiping at his eyes, he suppresses a yawn.

A rustle catches his attention, turning towards the darkness. In the shadows of the branches, a form moves. Yet, it disappears. The boy backed up, eyes locked on the area, but nothing came to light.

Rustling sounds in the branches off to the right. He turns towards the sound, barely catching something. A trick of the light? He could swear he saw a flash of red in the shadows... "M-Miss Summer?" He calls out, voice with a slight shake.

The response comes, just not from who he wishes. A large form leaps from the shadows, hitting the metal rails in a harsh landing. The boy yelps out, falling onto his back.

Carmine looks up, eyes wide with fear. It's red eyes, white mask, huge teeth, black fur... A canine like being- Oh jeez.

The large beast snarls as it lunges at the downed child. "AH!" He screams out, eyes clamping shut, arms up in a feeble defense.

A metal through flesh slash sounds, Summer slashing through from behind the monster. She slides forward, in front of Carmine. Twirling, she slashes twice more. The Beowolf in front of her falls apart, cut in half at the hip, left arm lopped off the side, and head off its body.

Summer back steps by Carmine, spinning and removing her white cloak. She swiftly sweeps it over Carmine. "Stay right here!"

As she spins back around, three more Beowolves land on the rails. They charge full speed at the woman. Twirling around, she slashes the first in half in the blink of an eye. Stepping around the slaughtered Grimm, her weapon shifts to gun mode. Three quick shots through the next Grimm's shoulder, knee, and skull.

The last lunges, but misses as Summer flips back. Her weapon shifts back to naginata mode. The beast charges, but the woman thrusts forward in a one armed riposte, stabbing the monster in the center neck. Grabbing the weapon firmly, she pushes forward.

The beast wrenches off balance, pushed to the edge of the rails. She twists the blade, ripping out the beast's jugular. It falls back, off the rails and to the forest floor.

She slide steps back, standing by the covered boy. A quick scanning look around the area. Nothing. No presence around them anymore. Just a small number of four Beowolves. She sighs in content, weapon folding down and holstering on the small of her back.

"It's all clear. Everything's okay, Carmine." The white cowl is gently pulled off, revealing the boy looking around with wide terrified eyes. He quickly zeroes in on the already decomposing creatures before him.

Blinking a few times, he gets to his feet, staring on. "Wow..." His eyes slowly shift up to the woman. The woman snickering into a smile at the brightest look she'd seen from him so far.

"I know, right?" She gives a toothy grin, putting her cloak back on. Checking around them, it's already brighter. "Morning's in full swing now, I guess. You ready to go?" Carmine simply stared at her, only a tiny glance towards the dead Grimm. He nods enthusiastically.

. . .

Ah, from dawn til dusk it seems. The map showed Summer the walk would take about two full days, though they were late leaving to begin with. They'd like get to the next town tomorrow. Although, as the day drug on, she noticed a great deal more clouds than the previous nights.

The day rapidly darkened far earlier than she would have liked. "A storm is coming in." Summer glances down at Carmine. "Let's try to cover as much ground as possible in the next hour before we turn in."

Carmine kept up along with her, looking around and rubbing his stomach. They'd brought along rations for the trip, so food wasn't an issue. Just another blessed assist from old Jo. Although, the two would run low if they had to stop traveling. Depending on the type of storm that was coming, they couldn't afford to wait it out if it came.

Summer stops, glancing at Carmine. She crouches and bobs her head. "I'll piggyback you and try to book it."

"Okay!"

The quick responses through the day were heartening for Summer. He'd been taking too much time to respond most of the time, but since waking up and the Grimm disaster in the morning, he'd been a great deal more open to her. He'd ask questions about any wildlife they could see from the tracks.

He hops onto her back, the Huntress standing up with a small smirk. "Alright, we're going full speed run. So, hope you're ready for some excitement."

Without warning, the woman broke into a sprint. Carmine releases a loud gasp, sucking in a deep breath. Summer smirks while speeding around a railway turn to a straight away. Instantly, she bursts in a storm of rose petals, appearing a great distance down the rails.

Carmine watched with wide eyes, seeing trees blur around them. The Huntress was FAR faster than a person had reason to be. The wind whipped at his face. Pooft! His vision filled with white/red petals before his view changing, further down the rails.

The rails begin to rise, a mountain coming into view. He'd seen a few through some of the breaks in the branches. They had figured they were traveling through many mountains, but the tree cover of the railways made it difficult to know what was around them at a distance.

The railway followed around the side of the mountain to a cliff face, a long exposed section of rail moving from one cliff face to another mountain on the other side. Rather than trail around the next mountain, the rails moved into the mountain, a train tunnel.

At this point, the sprint had gone for minutes on end. The area was darker and darker, sun starting to get blocked out by the dark clouds. A faint sound of thunder rumbles in the air, muffling after Summer sprints through the tunnel.

Inside the mountain, the ceiling is lined with lights, though the complete lack of surroundings gives a claustrophobic feel. The dark tunnel with lights goes for a while, tilting downward with a few turns. The dark run lasted for minutes, the sounds of the outdoors completely gone. The only sounds were that of footsteps, petals exploding out with warps, and now fairly harsh breathing.

Another rumble of thunder sounds now, still muffled. However, after another minute of running, the two hear the harsh slosh of rain fall. They finally come to the end of the tunnel, and the outdoors is no less dark than the tunnel itself.

Summer halts, breathing heavily, mere inches from the dripping water from the tunnel entrance ceiling. She lowers a shell shocked Carmine, who wobbles upon standing on his own feet. The two watch the dropping watch, the only light being the inner lights of the tunnel. Carmine lightly shivers, the air cooling from the rain.

"Well... guess that's as far as we're going." Summer lowers to a sitting position, Carmine sitting next to her a moment later. "Actually a pretty good thing for this tunnel."

Carmine frowns, tilting his head at her. "But can't Grimm get on the track?"

She smiles, looking up to the top of the entrance. A small box hangs from the entrance, a few sensors around it and a blinking green light. She points. "Still has power. A lot of tunnels have sensors for aura. When a train comes through, it shuts the sensor down. When a person walks through, the sensor detects their aura and nothing happens. But if a Grimm passes through, without aura, the sensors will trigger an alarm."

Carmine simply stared at it. "Um, so... it senses?"

Summer chuckles. "Grimm don't have aura like we do, so short story is: we can sleep here tonight and be safe." A brush of wind whips outside the tunnel, several droplets blowing in. The gust funneled inside, Carmine and Summer shivering back. Her smile fell slightly. "Let's go a bit back before hitting it."

A short walk inside did wonders. The air was no longer wet like the outside, but the wind still breezed through. Thankfully, sleeping here frees the tarp for use. The Huntress sets the tarp up as padding, a makeshift sleeping bag, large enough for the two.

"Here, you can use this too." She offers, holding out her cloak.

The boy shrinks back, looking at her, uncertain. Her kind smile remains until a ghost of a smirk appears on his face. She puts the cloak over where he wraps himself up in the tarp, acting as a second blanket.

Summer backs to her own sleeping space within the tarp. "Goodnight, Carmine. I'm right here if you need anything."

The boy settles into his spot, turning away at the last second. Facing away, he mutters. "Thank you. Goodnight Miss Summer."

Despite the gestures exchanged, Summer lies awake for a while after, simply watching over the boy. She focuses on him, a troubled brow. She listened intently, hearing the rhythm of his breathing. Minutes passed, her eyes drooping.

However, just a moment later, a rustle of the sheets. Eyes open once more, watching the child. Very quiet, but noticeable. His breathing disturbs, shaking. Not asleep for half an hour, and he seems to be trapped in a nightmare.

Summer frowns, scooting a few inches into arms reach. This child is essentially a stranger, but she wonders if she can help somehow. Her thoughts shift to two other young faces in her life.

Her hand reaches out, gently resting into the boy's hair. She could feel a shudder, followed by slight rumbles with breathing. Her fingers gently touch the scalp, lightly scratching at his head.

She lays there a moment, continuing the action, soothing the kid with the gentle tingling contact. Summer lays with half lidded eyes and a sullen frown, but continues the action until the boy settles completely.

With that job done, sleep time was needed. Hopefully, the boy would sleep a little more soundly.

. . .

Oh, how wrong she was. Her eyes had snapped open, seeing the boy once again thrash about in his sleep. Just as the day before, She'd been forced to reach around him and hold him in place. Granted, he managed to recognize her well before calming down.

The two were still while he got his breathing under control. Once over, he simply said, "I'm s-sorry." and moved on. She let it pass, quickly gathering their things.

The two once again find themselves at the tunnel exit. Lightning sparks in the sky, light pouring in a flash, before the loud crack of the storm roared. Carmine flinched at the crack of the storm, unconsciously shuffling towards the woman beside him.

Barely, noticing, Summer stood in thought. She'd only brought enough food for a three two day journey. Sure, they'd survive if they took the day for cover, but then they'd go hungry in that time. Scratch that, HE'd go hungry, and she couldn't allow that.

Besides, time was a factor. She needed to get him to Ozpin, and likewise get HER butt back home. Gosh, Tai must be having a fit, and her eldest definitely takes after her father. Oh, poor little red must be a mess, too. Safe or no, they must be concerned.

She looks between them, wondering about their few supplies. "Okay, so... we're gonna be walking in the rain."

Carmine looked uneasy at that. "Um... M-mom always yelled at me about rain giving people the cold." His stutter at mentioning his mother was accompanied by a voice crack.

The crack made her frown, though she quickly covered it. At least he's talking about them. "Well, don't worry about that." She picks up her folded cloak. He sits still as she puts the cloak on him, even pulling the hood over his head. "Alright, I need you to pull up the sides until it isn't dragging on the ground."

Doing as instructed, he holds it up so she can pin the end of the cloak up until his small feet poke from the bottom fully. She grins. "There we go. You're good!"

Her flashed smile and admittedly twinkling teeth only gets a few blinks from the cloaked little boy, only eyes visible under the hood. The woman suddenly stops and squeals excited. "You look like a Yawa from those Star Battle movies! So cute!"

The visible eyes narrow, a light, non threatening growl sounding. "hmm..." She giggles when she sees that, even obscured, his cheeks blush. Boy is embarrassed. However, he huffs and stares at the rain. "But, what about you?" He looks up, inquisitive for a child.

And Summer froze. Huh, guess that would make sense. Crap, he's expecting an answer. He's putting faith in her! Can't disappoint! She's a Huntress for god's sake!

She scoffs, waving her hand with a forced smile. "Oh, come on. I'm an accomplished Huntress! My aura is trained to keep me in peak condition, no matter the environment!"

Carmine blinks at her twice more before smiling and nodding. Just as he looks away, the woman breathes in relief. Alright... time to walk in rain for approximately six hours. Yaaaaaaaaaaaay.

. . .

_Frick_. _Frick_. _Frick_. _Frick_. The thoughts repeated in the shivering Huntress's head.

The wet pats and smacks of shoe soles on metal were accompanied by a torrent of rain. However, it was made twice as bad with the rain collecting on the overhanging branches, down the leaves, as heavier droplets larger than normal.

Combine that with annoying winds, and you get one wet and disgruntled Summer. Her mind trails to a move combination with her old team that accidentally launched her into the water. Instead of the Dancing Birds, the movement was renamed Wet Rose. Gosh, she could kill Tai for that name... Where was she?

"Oh right!" she answers out loud.

She and Carmine step into a spot under heavy branch coverage. Enough of the dripping water trailed around them and not ON them, so it allowed a short breather. After whipping her soaked hair around, she looks back down at the boy. Despite the cloak, his legs were soaked. Even a water resistant cloak couldn't help that.

Still, it only took a few more minutes before they could see it. Lights! A station! YES! "Come on, there it is!" She encourages Carmine, urging him along as they jog the rest of the way.

The two come to a stop, an overhanging sheet roof over the docking area of the railway. She gets Carmine up onto the platform, then climbs up herself. They quickly find stairs, bringing them down to their destination.

They reach the bottom of the stairs, exiting under an arch with the sign of Rata Railways. This is significantly smaller than Oja Terrace... One multi doored building, two homes, and a single large trader building. The building is labeled with 'Hard Leg Trading Post! Can you make it without us? Hard to say. Hard to Leg!"

"That's so dumb." Carmine states with some heavy breaths.

"Oh, I think it's welcoming!" Summer states as they walk into the post. A quick glance at a clock shows 4 pm. Damn, behind schedule. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Quickly, a scrawny younger man comes out from behind a register, seeing the two enter the store. Jo wasn't kidding. The place had a lot to offer. Summer quickly opens up Carmine's sack, removing the package Jo had given them. She pats the boy's head, whispering to him. "Be good and still."

She walks off and begins speaking with the receptionist, delivering the package and asking questions. Carmine shrugs and looks around them. The selection was no different than the grocery story in Sanctuary. Yet, why did everything have weird names?

Seriously. A pair of chopsticks are labeled 'death sticks'. Who wants to buy some death sticks? It's ridiculous. Then a chicken mix flavored with Asiago. However, the label for the product is 'Kung Pow Kitten'.

He can vaguely remember his father, Jared, wrenching a man by the ear for saying something similar to that... But even worse was that so many of them were puns... and not even good ones. He stops upon seeing even a movie shelf. A fricken movie shelf!

The boy scans through the titles, stopping at a few. 'Flora and Faunus'? A documentary about different Faunus traits. He vaguely remembers his mother, Senaya, stealing the television from Jared and watching it. Focused far too much on carnivorous types of Faunus subspecies, and heavily favored fringe adaptations that made Faunus more unrelateable for people.

He almost reaches for It until Summer's voice bursts out. "What do you mean the trains are out here? How?!"

The scrawny man, looking more closely to be a Faunus bases on the hamster whiskers and facial features, sputters. "Well, all the trains were recalled to the emergency station! It's just a day's travel from here by the main road, a day and a half if you walk the rail way like you did!"

"But- but- but- why couldn't you call them and send a train for us? It's something really important for Hunter business!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but not only would the station tell us 'no' if we could, the storm knocked out our CCT communications last night."

Summer's eyes bulged out, twitching in frustration. "Then how long til THAT get's fixed?"

The man shrugs. "Average response times are about four days-"

"WHAT?! HOW?!" She glares down for a moment. Don't shoot the messenger. Don't shoot the messenger! She looks at the person's name tag. "Just- ugh! Kale, is it? Explain please."

He sighs. "Blame Atlessian Frontier response times. Since the trains are down, they're holding off communication repairs until travel repairs can be finished." The woman sulks, shoulders drooping. "Um, there's a room available in the motel house."

"Yeah..." Her head drops. "Yeah... just- Do you happen to have a contact number for the Frontier repairmen?"

"Ma'am?"

"I want to yell at them when I can finally call someone."

"Oh, well..." He looks away, pulling out a pamphlet. "Here ya go." They sit there a moment, the scrawny man looking away and fishing into his pocket. Summer raises a brow as he places a packet of salt on the pamphlet. "You can throw this at them too."

She just stares at it. "... I'm sorry?"

"C-cause you're salty."

"..." A short brain fry before the woman busts out into a laugh, leaning over the counter, one hand on her ribs. "Tha-" She chokes a laugh. "That's so terrible!" She wipes a tear from her eye. "Okay, we'll take a room, and I'll be back to get food."

A mere minute later, Summer and Carmine march out of the trader shop, rushing to the multi door building. They burst into the small room. Only a single room with a double bed then a bathroom. Getting in, Summer shivers, still dripping wet.

Carmine, meanwhile, takes the woman's cloak off himself. Free of the white and red fabric, he sits on the bed, looking to the woman.

Summer stands up, sighing. "alright, go get yourself a shower while I prepare dinner." She's already sifting through her remaining money, muttering to herself about their inventory.

"No." He states plainly. Summer whips around to look at him, drops of water flying around from the movement.

"Carmine, this isn't up for debate. We'll have to sit here overnight and continue tomorrow. A shower will do you wonders."

"You're more wet!" The boy states back, getting some heat in his voice. The Huntress tilts back from that, though her shoulder shake and shiver.

She laughs it off. "I'm fine! Remember? Super powers and aura training! You're more important."

The boy stares at her arms, then glares at her. "Mom said not to take what can help others more than you. I can wait!"

Summer gives a dry chuckle, tilting her head absent minded. "Yes, well, that's not the case here. It's my job to take care of you, so that takes priority."

The boy frowns and glares. "And dad says it's everyone's job to be nice!"

The two hold a staring contest, the woman lightly shivering, yet amused by the boy. She breaks, giggling into a short fit. "Alright!" Her hands raise in surrender. "You win, you win. Will you be okay?"

Carmine glances around him, the room mostly barren. He shrugs. "I'll be bored..."

That gets a chuckle from the woman. She leans in and scratches gently at his hair, much like the night before. Carmine flinches, but settles easily. "Look at you! So responsible! I'll try to rush it." Carmine's eyes bug out despite his pouted closed lips, looking away and crossing his arms. The woman lets out an open laugh, disappearing into the bathroom.

And oh is that shower refreshing. Half an hour later, and the woman is sitting in fresh shirt and pants. The boy had just gone into the shower for himself. Summer spent her time hanging up clothes to dry. Grabbing her cloak and putting it on, she's satisfied that it's red interior side is still mostly dry. "Ah, cloaks are cool!"

Hearing the shower shut off, she waits just another minute for the boy to exit the bathroom. "Feeling better?" The boy simply shrugs. "Good. I want you to lock this door while I get some grub, alright?"

"Um..." He shrugs, dressed in the same clothes as before. "Could... I come and pick out something to do?"

Summer faces him, thinking a moment. She feels her pockets for a second... Well, it'll make getting home a bit of a pain, but she supposes she could ask Ozpin to set up a ride. She smiles. "Sure, but on a budget, okay?"

. . .

The two re-entered the room. Despite the frustrations of this mission at this point, she did her best to smile. Although, even Carmine could tell that it was at least partially forced. Maybe he was overthinking, but he couldn't help falling into the mental spiral...

He let people know about his semblance. He wad the target of criminals. He was the reason for both his parents-

He quickly shuffles to the bathroom without a word, hiding his eyes from sight. Inside, the boy quickly wipes his eyes into his sleeve. Sniffling and blowing his nose, he shudders with a breath... only it hurt more. He hated how his eyes stung. Hated the tightness in his chest. Hated being through the woods. Hated that man he's never even met!

"Carmine, are you okay?" Summer's voice calls from outside the door. The mental image of the grown woman shivering came to mind.

He hates being a burden. He hates hurting people. Hates that him being here is hurting someone. Hates sleeping. Hates seeing that smirk in his dreams.

"Carmine! Please answer! Are you okay!"

The voice cut through, the boy gasping deep and loud. He takes a second, getting himself together. Getting some tissue on the counter and wiping away.

Just a moment later, the door opens, showing a wide eyed and confused Summer. Carmine looks up at her, face tight, but composed. She'd almost say he was normal if not the harsh red around his blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

Summer frowns down, but nods. Can't force. Forcing anything out will close him off more. She shifts the energy with a smile. "Don't be, ya goof. We got two TV dinners to demolish." She jabs a thumb back to the main room. Carmine raises a brow, a ghost of a smile.

He likes Summer.

. . .

The two sit cross legged, across from each other on the bed. She smiles at the cheap gravy covered meat and side potato meal. "Alright... Now that we have some hours to burn, let's learn just a bit about each other."

Carmine raises a brow, eyes still red ridged. "What do you mean?"

Summer waves her arms out, one holding her plastic fork. "Introduce ourselves! Get to know one another. Just, tell whatever we want about us." She gestures back and forth with the fork, rather flippant.

He swallows. "How? What do I say?"

Summer taps the fork on her lips in thought. "Things you like. Things you hate." Her eyes brighten as she waves the fork in a twirl. "Dreams for the future... that sort of thing." She takes a big bite, chewing and swallowing when she sees him hesitate. "Here, I'll start!"

She coughs and straights, as if formal, which looks ridiculous when she's sitting cross legged. "Hi there! My name is Summer Rose. I'm just shy of 27 years old. I'm a Huntress of Beacon Academy and former leader of Beacon's prestigious team STRQ!" She grins wide, leaning ever slightly. "I like gardening, scavenger hunts, puzzles, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate-"

As she lists off different chocolates, Carmine inches back, eyes trailing to the two drinks om the stand. That's why they're both chocolate milk...

oh, god. She's still going. "-olate ice cream, chocolate cookies, quintuple chocolate chip, chocolate cheese whiz which is REALLY hard to come by-" She stops, noticing the wide as saucer eyes of the little boy. She nervously sweats as she scratches her head. "but... more than what I like, I love even more things." She gets more composure at that.

"I love my two daughters, Ruby and Yang. I love my husband. I love my brother and sister, flighty birds as they are. They just never got along with each other. I love the people around me, and I love helping whoever I can." She made a point to smile brightly at the boy. "And I love being a Huntress, and mother."

She pauses, sighing with a far off look. Still with a smile. "I followed my dreams, and I made them come true. To become someone who supports others. Though it's silly, I still dream to bring anyone and everyone together. To make a happy ending."

Carmine's mind shifted dark. Thoughts of the three Faunus that took him. "... even... those who don't deserve it? You want a happy ending for them, too?"

She understood fully who he meant. Hell, she killed a man fighting for this kid, but she'd long ago made peace with those situations occurring. She nods. "Everyone. If someone you hate is happy, don't let that make you unhappy. Peace will never happen that way."

His gaze narrows, looking down from her. Confusion etched into his face.

"Is there something you'd like to say about that? You're free to speak your mind." She offers softly.

He shakes his head immediately, staring away, and pushing his mostly finished meal away. "My name is Carmine Uhlric. Um, I'm 6 and a half years old..." He halts as he finally meets her gaze. She smiles, though wincing inside at the slight hostility in his own eyes.

"I... I... was adopted." His gaze falls, hands gripping into his knees. "My parents are gone, and the only person who knows anything about me is some guy who didn't want me." He couldn't see Summer's distinct frown, continuing. "I hate this. I hate being here. I hate everything and want my mom and dad back!" His voice was shouting by this point, breathing speeding up. "It's all my fault."

Summer sighs, scooting over to the boy and gently placing one hand each on Carmine's balled wrists. "It's a funny thing about fault." She pulls gently, but no go. She lightly squeezes the hands on the fists. "Fault can cause so much damage when it's misplaced."

He glares up at her, tears threatening to fall. She smiles sadly and continues. "When fault is misplaced on others, it can lead to mistakes that hurt those around you. But it can be dealt with, by opening up your eyes and looking at the real picture."

She shakes her head. "But fault misplaced on yourself if a whole other beast. It's less reality, and more interpretation at that point. The person has already taken on unnecessary pain, all on themselves, and feel justified in their own misery." Slowly, she pulls his fists off his knees, gently prying the fingers out and holding the boy's hands. "Please don't fall in that trap. It's hard to come out of it."

Maybe it was the way she said it. Maybe her words were picked perfectly, though she highly doubted it. The tension in his body gives, the boy leaning forward and allowing her to hold him. "... I'm sorry."

He doesn't expect the light flick to the side of his head. The woman snickers. "Don't apologize for something so silly. You're perfectly fine."

He rests a moment, settling his nerves, but the next words just come out. "I don't want to go to him."

"Carmine... I know why you might feel that way, but... he IS your father. Give him a chance to make things right with you." She smiles down at him. "I promise he cares."

"I-I'm scared..."

She frowns for a second, looking up in thought. Man, was she really going to- oh, like it's a question at this point. "Tell you what." She gives a small smirk. "Give Ozpin a chance. Just a chance. And, if after a while you still don't like it... how would you feel about coming to the island of Patch?"

THAT gets his attention, snapping his gaze up to her. For the first time, she sees just that teenie tiny spark. Hope. He just blinks at her, and for each blink, she can tell he's opened up fully for her. "I... I don't want to be a prob-"

"EH! She nasally states like a game show buzzer, smiling wide. "No unnecessary shaming. Answer Yay or Nay!"

He just stares at her, still frowning. "If... if it's okay."

She smirks. "But on one condition." He raises a brow at her. "You gotta finish introducing yourself. Can't make such an offer to some stranger." She one hand cups her mouth, whispering conspiratorially. "You could be a thief for all I know."

He giggles at that. "Um, I like superheroes... I like chicken ramen, any kind of meat actually. I love video games, and gym is my favorite class. I love animals." He brightens. "And my dream is to become a Huntsman... like my dad." He looks down, but this time shyly. "Like you too."

The woman squeals like a school girl. "Oh, you're just precious!"

He laughs. "although..." He glances at the cups of chocolate milk. "I don't really like chocolate."

Frozen. The woman's smile turned to a firm line as she blinks twice. "Ha, what?"

"Vanilla is so much better, especially Atlas Vanilla cake and ice cream." He answers with an honest smile.

She simply blinks at him, processing. Slowly, her hands come up and ruffle his hair with a giddy laugh. "Oh, those are gonna be fightin' words with Ruby, young man."

The two burst in laughter, quickly grabbing the rest of their food and settling for the entertainment Carmine picked out. A movie, Jurassic Reserve. His favorite movie of all time, and an exciting one for Summer as well.

. . .

The nightmares came yet again, but it just... settled. Carmine awoke the next morning with admittedly much more sleep. While he remembered some of it, he just... didn't recall it as much. His heart rate was high, beating against his chest.

But... it was fuzzy, like something kept pushing it away whenever it started. He calm himself, getting up for the day. He still moved slow, but somehow he felt... not good but better than before.

. . .

Some food, trail rations, and two hours later, and Carmine stood with Summer at the edge of the outpost. The ground was soaked. The sky was gray, though the rain had long stopped. With the shift in weather came heavy dense fog misting over the area.

The highway just outside the outpost wasn't really dirt, thankfully, but gravel. At least that made walking easier without stepping through mud holes every two feet. The red haired boy raises a brow at the woman. "Why are we walking the road now?"

Summer sighs, walking up beside him with a map. She looks over her shoulder, upward towards the sky. The fog wasn't THAT high from the ground, so she could see the high point of the nearest mountain. "Well, according to Kale, the rail way loops around the mountains in such a way that it's much longer than walking the road. It does so to avoid a canyon area where Grimm like to visit."

At Carmine's widened eyes, she chuckles. "Don't worry. Not only did they recently hire Hunters to clear the place out, one of the members who did so happens to be considered my brother." She starts walking small steps until the boy matches her pace. "It's mostly a precaution for when Grimm first start returning to the area."

"Okay..." Carmine says, looking around just to be extra safe, despite having JUST walked out of the trading post area. "So, what's Vale like?"

At the question, Summer lit up. "Oh, it's WONDERFUL! Ever seen the movies of inner cities? It's quite literally that, but the architecture is gorgeous! But even all that pales in comparison to Beacon Academy itself." She spoke rapidly, excitement taking her over. "Did YOU know that Beacon's spires were made by-" As the woman babbled on incessantly towards an enraptured child.

. . .

Hours passed, the two walking on the road. Summer rationalized that they could hitch hike, but given that the rail way wasn't functioning, it's likely traditional traffic was shut down. One would assume the fog would lift, but no, and both woman and child were quite tired of the wall of white around them.

"I spy with my little eye..." Carmine pouted with the walk.

Summer chuckles, teasing. "Oh, no. If you get smart with me, I'll have to embarrass you." She glances around, seeing some of the fog clear up. Not much, but she can make out more of the mossy trees and rocky hillsides on either side of the now concrete road.

Which should have been good news. So, why did she feel a touch of a chill. Her eyes scan the area, finding nothing new asides from a road sign. 'Emergency Station: 18 Miles.' Sure, she could sprint that in minutes, but she'd been letting the boy set the pace.

A quick glance at Carmine, and she could see him wary. "You alright?"

He flinched at the question, found out. "Feels... weird. I'm cold, but felt fine a second ago."

"Good. Keeps you on your toes." She smirks at him, eyes scanning about. "A good sense of when something might happen." As if on cue, she stops the boy with her hand, eyes dead forward. The road had begun to steepen, going downhill. "Stay close and watch your step."

Finally, the fog seemed to float by, at least temporarily. A gap in the fog clouds let them see a good distance away, into a canyon. The road dips into the canyon, shifting to concrete from gravel. Much of the inner canyon was filled with the misty clouds as well, though she could make out the canyon splitting out in several directions about a mile out.

"I see." She mutters. Drawing the map back out, she kneels down to Carmine, showing him. "Map says its a straight shot for the road, so..." She points forward, towards one of the splits in the canyon, one directly straight from them. "That's our exit from the canyon."

Looking at the other splits in the canyon, she nods. "And roving bands of grimm wander through from multiple other directions, which makes this a decent place to mob together to form grimm packs. Stay close."

The two begin walking downward, getting back into the fog. The valley within the canyon is fairly well grown, with only a few rocky faces in view. Granted, it wasn't quite tropical, but still considerable. However, both of the two stop upon noticing the pavement. A wide black skid mark scraped along the concrete before ending.

Summer's brow furrows. With all the rain and surely other travel, these marks would have disappeared with time. Heck, general road crews should check this far out from Vale after the Hunters check back in.

That meant they were recent, no more than a week old. Or with that storm... maybe only a day or so ago. Summer crouches and runs her hand over the marks. "Wide wheels... Not quite transport truck sized, but easily larger than normal." She mutters to herself.

Looking off the road, a sign shows. 'Speed Up To 70 MPH for Grimm Hazard!'

"Hmm..."

The two continued on, an eerie silence, save for themselves. Just footsteps. Step. Step. Step. Then a halt. Summer's hand grabs the boy by the shoulder, steadying him.

It took a moment for him to see. A gasp shudders in as he sees the shape in the fog. A box like shape... a wheel in the air. An overturned vehicle! More skid marks trail and stutter along the ground moving towards it, along with slice like cuts into the ground. "They wrecked in the rain? We have to he-"

Summer holds him in place, eyes darting about. "No. Skid marks result from burning rubber on pavement. Cars slide in rain. This happened BEFORE the storm."

With a quick reach, she draws Ivor Hallow, extending into its gun mode. She steps in front of the boy, taking slow paces. Carmine sticks by her until reaching the back of the vehicle. A large truck, definitely civilian, on its side.

Summer places Carmine by the twin back doors. She nimbly hops onto the vehicle 'top'. Walking onto the doors, she notices all the glass windows shattered. The door latch was wet, but slightly scraped. Using her foot, she pulls that latch and kicks the door open, aiming inside with her rifle.

She wishes she didn't. A soaked decrepit body sits in the seat. The gut was gashed out and open... Grimm. But, why would they not eat him? The other seat is stained with blood, including the hood and windshield of the car. Unless-

She hops off the car, pulling Carmine away. "Stay back!" She whisper yells. Quickly pulling the back door down and open, she sees some travel wares. Basic necessities, clothes. Nothing spectacular. No defense.

"Grimm?" Carmine asks, a shake in his voice.

"Definitely. But why would they not..." She trails off, eyes checking around them. "We gotta keep moving."

The two begin walking quickly past the vehicle. Carmine looks with wide eyes. "But, I thought you said-"

"I made an error, just move." Summer grumbles. Why would Grimm spare a person? Those wounds weren't kill shots. That person bled to death, trapped inside. Grimm don't stop half way.

Her eyes widen, realization hitting her. "It was a trap."

"What?!" The frightful shout is accompanied by snarls... from all sides. Carmine looks around as dark shapes run in from all sides. Just as he makes out red glows in each mass, Summer's cloak drops over his head.

"Down!" He hears her voice shout. Carmine holds his arms up in defense, covered by the cloak.

Four shots, two thuds with wet slaps on the concrete. A loud snarl, cut to a whine with the sound of a blade cutting. Three more slashes as another wet impact sounds before a hard crack.

"HYA!" A fleshy hit and slash. A mechanical locking sound next. A barrage of bullet fire, cutting off with the sound of small whooshes in the air. Her semblance? Did she-

"Over here!" From a short distance, gun shots quieter, but whipping air as shots go near and into their fleshy and bony targets.

From one gunshot far away, the next is super loud, accompanied by another strange flap noise. From right beside her, she yells. "Carmine, I'm moving you!"

Two arms wrap him through the cloak as he feels the transport through her semblance. He lands on concrete again. The arms release before more shots sound. A click of ammo running out sounds.

One throaty snarl sounds as Summer's footsteps move away. "Ha!" Three snips and a slash, the snarl turning to a whine before a final thud.

The boy's vision shifts from the red of the cloak as Summer pulls it off. The woman is dirty, but appears uninjured. Breathing heavily, she snickers. "Hey there! You okay?"

Carmine blinks at her, mouth dropping just open, then he looks past her. . . at two dozen black bodies. More, even. Several more Beowolves, along with bear like monsters too, Ursa? Although, his breath hitches at a large white snake with its head split like a banana!

His mouth hangs open, eyes wide at the carnage of black, red, and white all over. "Wh-wh-wh-wha?"

Looking just a touch smug, Summer holds her weapon on her shoulders. "Beowolves, a Beringel, some Boarbatusks, Ursai, and a King Taijitu. Twenty eight in total." She flaps her cloak, some red and black coming off it, before putting it back on. Her smile drops. "But we need to move."

She starts walking, Carmine standing in shock just a moment before taking off after her. "You killed them all?"

She sighs, shaking her head. "No, there's at least one more out there." She frowns holding her hand out for the boy. He grabs on as she quickens her pace. "That truck was a trap. They left someone there, hoping to use them to draw in more prey that would try to help."

Carmine's eyes widened, looking around. "They're that smart?"

"No, and that's the problem." Summer states, eyes looking over the area. "Grimm shouldn't be here yet. Natural mobs turning into packs takes weeks to months in a place like this. This is far too soon for this many Grimm to be anywhere near here."

The two continued in a jog, eyes peeled in all directions. "What is it then?" His voice cracks, fear cracking in. Summer stops, holding the boy back. Her eyes narrow, glaring into the mist in front of them. "Summer?"

In front of them was a shape... not much larger than a human. Judging the distance, about thirteen feet tall. Built and huma-...noid. "Oh damn it." She mutters. Just as she feared... a unique type.

Carmine steps behind her, seeing the shape. "What is that?"

"Ancient Grimm." Summer states plainly, eyes glaring with a slight glow of her silver eyes. "Intelligent for living so much, immensely dangerous, and can either travel alone or manipulate Grimm hordes." She brandishes her weapon. "Absolutely stay behind me."

The silhouette of the being lit with line-like wisps around it for a flash. He steps forward, an object dragging on the ground beside it.

Stepping forth, it was definitely human shaped. Rippling muscle with its large rib cage sticking just outside the skin like armor. White bones coat the shoulders like shoulder pads. Short stub spikes stick from it's spinal vertebra. Its Grimm mask has violet cracks and four horns. Its left arm is stubby, only reaching the end of its ribs, while it's other arm reaches the knees.

The hand also merges into a bone like club, like a cross between a spine and sword. The edge of the weapon rattles as sparks of electricity zap into the ground.

Carmine's eyes remain wide. "Um... you can take that, can't you?"

Summer tilts her head, confusion setting in. Her thoughts speak aloud. "I thought they only appeared in Vacuo..."

"Summer?!" The voice began to panic.

"Hmm? Oh, of course I can take it." Summer states, both embarrassed and nervous. "I've just... never seen one of these in person."

A low hollow breath slowly echoes out from the monster, steam blowing out it's bone mask. The spine sword rattles as electric sparks fire out. The electricity sparks out and streams through the mist around it in a light display.

Both Summer and Carmine simply stare at it with saucer eyes. They share a look, then back to it. They begin walking backwards away from it. "Bright side, I hear these things send all Grimm that it travels with ahead to soften the enemy, so it's likely alone now."

"But what IS it?"

She swallows, centering herself. "I think it's a Ne-"

The beast surges forward, cracking the concrete with each step. The distance closes, cutting off the Huntress's sentence. Summer twists, off hand pushing on Carmine's chest, shoving the child off to the side.

The Grimm's torso spins, its sword arm swing around with the spin. Summer gets a guard up just as the bone weapon hits, sparks flying. The woman is launched back, hitting and scraping along the pavement through into the thick fog.

With Summer, she hits the concrete and rolls to her feet, skidding to a halt. "Nnngh..." She groans, glaring up. "A Nelo... I see how it is." Sliding to a defensive stance, her eyes now more white than silver.

Before her, the wall of fog completely covers the Grimm until a wisp of lightning highlights it in the fog. The lightning wisps into the air, the electricity lighting the fog above her.

She ducks back just as the bone weapon bashes the ground. A pulse of electricity surges along the ground, Summer back flipping as it passes below her. Shifting her weapon, she fires three shots. The Nelo raises its weapon, blocking each dust shell. It stomps forward, roaring.

A mighty swing down, Summer dodges right, to the beast's left. Running around its gimped side, Summer sprints in a circle around the creature. It turns left, attempting to swing after her with its right handed weapon.

Too fast, she slashes at its heel, bringing the creature to its knees. A squeal of pain before its torso twists right, swinging the weapon right where Summer runs to.

The silver eyed woman gasps, a burst of petals blowing out around her and the weapon. The bone weapon swipes through the petals, tip angled down and digging into the concrete to a stop. Summer now stands ON the weapon's end.

In two strides, she runs the length if the weapon and arm, spearing her blade into the Grimm's neck. It shrieks, a cry like a banshee, as electricity sparks up its back spikes, into the head, and into Summer. The Huntress is jolted off at speed, landing on the ground.

It gets to its feet, swinging down at her, but she rolls to her feet in a dodge. She kicks back, switching to gun mode. She opens fire.

The first spray of shots hit, one bullet breaking off a chunk of the exposed rib cage. The Nelo growls, its short, stub arm suddenly extending out. Just off the road, the end of a tree trunk peaks through the fog.

The extending arm reaches 40 feet, gripping the trunk and pulling an entire log in. The short arm withdraws into the beast, the log becoming its forearm. It uses the wooden appendage to block the next spray if shots.

Summer raises a brow. "Didn't read about them doing THAT." Suddenly, it charges, the log up to block. It closes the distance, Summer's eyes wide. "Crap." She dodges the first swing of the bone, then leaps over the log swinging as well.

. . .

Carmine stood frozen, breathing heavily. His vision limited by the fog, all he could see were flashes of blue electricity in the mist, sometimes highlighting a silhouette of the minster. He heard the gunshots, felt the ground shake with impacts.

This was a Huntress in a proper battle with Grimm.

He violently shakes his head, kneeling down and pulling his pack out. Opening it, he searches through the belongings. "Come on! Something, plea-" He halts.

Slowly, he reaches in and pulls back. With both of his small hands, he holds up Heulin Noon. The revolver reflects the little light in the fog, but the boy focused on the sigil. A red crest of a howling wolf.

"_Names have meaning."_

The voice of Jared sounds in his mind. The echoed thoughts of a few times he'd seen this gun in action.

"_Our name derives from an old clan of hunters. Not Huntsman, mind you, but warriors who fought for the family. Our 'pack'. The name Uhrlic means simply... 'Power of the red wolf'."_

The boy frowns at the piece, gaze locked on the sigil. A shake around the ground rocks his balance, knocking him to his knee.

"_Now, we might be limited, fully integrated in modern society, but this? This weapon, and one day a weapon of your own creation, will represent that power. To protect. To hunt. That's the power behind this crest." _

Carmine breathes in, steadily, before exhaling. Looking back in the bag, he sighs. Right... _"Who needs dust? Not this guy." _

His eyes dart over to Summer's one bag, on the ground near him. A quick rush to the bag. The boy's hands scour through the contents. "Yes!" He finds them! Dust shells! He stops. A quick look back and forth from the weapon to the bag. The weapon that might as well be the size of most of his arm to the bag containing the shells.

He quickly starts fiddling with the gun, jiggling the parts frantically. "Um... Ah!" The latch for the cylinder opens, the empty cylinder exposed. He immediately sets about trying to fit dust shells into the cylinder.

. . .

Summer ducks the bone sword, sliding under the Grimm's guard. She spears the weapon between the ribs. The Nelo jolts back in a shriek. It slams the log down as she dodges back.

She advances, quick jabs and slices at the Nelo's weapon arm. It parries a slash, returning a swing at her. The electric rattling bones sizzle through the air as Summer ducks the swing by inches.

She kicks forward, slashing through the beast's leg and dropping it to a knee. The torso twists around to face the Huntress. Bringing the log up, it runs the electric bone sword up it The sparks begin ripping through the log chaotically.

The gimp arm holding the log extends out, pushing the log at the woman like a missile. Summer leaps left, watching the log fire by. However...

Just as the log passes, electric sparks fly from all sides, bursting the log into sawdust. The sparks then ignite the sawdust and wood chips. Her eyes widen as the bursting cloud of wood turns to flame.

She disappears into petals as the explosions hits. On the other side of the Nelo, petals bursting into view along with a burst of flame. The flames push out with Summer, partially porting with her. She lands, stumbling to a kneeling position. Her aura flashes around her, low and breaking...

She attempts to stand, but her leg fails her, burns up to the thigh from the lower calf. She glares at the beast, both kneeling and staring. "I got this..."

She snaps her weapon to gun mode, opening fire. The shots hit the chest, right shoulder, and right weapon arm, disabling the limb entirely. However, the gun clicks... out of ammo."crap, the rest is in my bag..." She sighed with a smile. "Alright, rain check, big guy. I'll be ba-"

BOOM!

A double shot of fire dust bullets burst against the Nelo's back, lurching the hulking monster forward. A yelp sounds behind him. It shifts around, glancing back to find Carmine landing on his butt. His arms drop, the tip of his father's gun hitting the ground.

"Carmine, get back!" Summer jolts up with her yell, but winces in pain and drops back down.

Seeing the woman drop down in pain, Carmine's eyes wide. His teeth grit, aiming the gun back up at the beast. He fires a two burst, the first recoil jolting his second's aim. No control of his aim while sitting.

The first shot explodes on the Nelo's leg, the next hitting the concrete to its left harmlessly. Carmine takes aim again, firing once again. Hits the ground by its injured leg, getting a low groan from the beast. The second shot misses entirely again.

He pulls again, the click of the empty cylinder sounds as he pulls over and over. His eyes lose that small fight, widening in confusion and fright.

The Nelo forces itself around. Summer shouts out behind it. "Carmine, get away!"

Too late. The beast's short stub hand extends out. Clawed fingers point forward as the hand fires towards the boy. Carmine shudders a breath, backing on the ground with fear filled eyes. He cringes back, arms up in defense.

The sound of a whoosh, followed by a meaty smack... Carmine opens his eyes, confusion then horror as flower petals float around him.

Summer sits, knelt in front of the boy, facing the Nelo. The Grimm's claws sit, dug into her gut, her torso reddening. "Ngh!" She winces loudly as she stands. One hand grips the creatures extended arm.

Carmine shudders a breath. "S-Summer?"

The Huntress glares at the groaning monster ahead of her. Her eyes shine, a blinding white light bursting forth. The fog reflects the light, a shine burns Carmine's vision as he covers his eyes.

In a flash, the black body of the Grimm is overtaken. A white hue washes over and dissipates, the Nelo completely dissolving into the air around it. One second, there. Another second, gone as white specks in the wind.

Carmine opens his eyes, seeing the monster gone. His sore eyes open fully as he smiles. "Ha! Summer, you did-" He stops, eyes locking onto the woman, face tensing.

The woman leans forward, one hand steadying her naginata to hold herself up. Her injured leg shakes, her other hand covering her red gut. She grunts in pain, looking around and meeting Carmine's eyes. Despite the look, she gives a weak smile. "H-hey buddy. You okay?"

The boy sputters, getting to his feet. "Summer! Are you okay?!"

She chuckles weakly. "What? I'm fine.- ngh!" She grimaces. "But... we should get moving." She quickly turns, using the weapon as a walking stick.

"You're bleeding! You need to rest!"

She coughs into her shoulder, pulling away with a speck of blood on her mouth. "Yeah... yeah, but we won't get help out here. We need to move." She groans, taking a step. Then another. "Carmine, get the bags please."

Carmine watches her confused and scared. He gulps before nodding, running off to gather their things. The woman watches him go before her gaze drops. "Bad move... can't use the eyes too much. Bad move."

A minute of her hobbling along before Carmine catches up, two bags on his back. The two begin their trek, but he can't help but keep sending glances her way. Especially when she coughs, as more blood shows...

. . .

An hour passed. Slow walking, with the fog FINALLY lifting. The two march along, moving up hill. The entire time, one thought permeated in the boy's head.

That this is his fault.

It didn't make sense. Why wasn't she healing at all? His mom always said that a Huntsman or Huntress would heal so long as they have aura! Why isn't she healing?

Another coughing fit. Carmine's eyes began to trail down, worry etched in each feature. However, that's when he spots a red drop hitting the pavement. He sucks in a breath... "I-I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Summer groans in pain, looking back at the boy as she keeps walking. "What?" Her voice much weaker than just ten minutes ago. "D-Don't be crazy. What you did was brave." She tries to give a smile, but the dry red off the corner of her mouth takes all his focus.

"But I-"

"Carmine." Her tone held no room for argument. His mouth clicked shut as she gave him a stern stare. "You tried to help. It's-ngh!" Her eye twitches shut in pain. "It's okay. I should be able to make it to the station, and then I can get treated." She smiled, but another fresh line of red came over the dried specks.

Should... should... should... should...

"I can heal it!" The boy nearly shouted, almost frantic.

Summer pauses, confusion appearing on her, though its only competition for emotion on her is pain at the moment. She weakly chokes out. "What?"

"_Don't use your semblance." _Jared's voice echoes in his mind.

"I can fix you with my semblance!"

Summer let out a dry chuckle. "Carmine, you don't know what you're-"

"I can!" As if to prove it, his eyes clamp shut. Reaching into his bag, he withdraws Heulin Noon. As he gets to work, Summer sighs.

"Carmine, we can't waste time- Hey- ck!" She goes into a coughing fit. Carmine, stopping to glance at her with worried eyes, gulps. He pulls out the metal latch, pressing his hand into it hard. He winces in pain, but isn't concerned with being delicate. He runs his hand along the metal edge, pulling away hard.

He looks at his hand, seeing a cut on the center palm. His eyes clench shut, a green outline around him as his semblance activates. Summer's fit ends, her eyes widening as the boy's image seems to flicker. His hand sparks with a green aura, shaking violently, before he gasps for air.

He gathers himself and holds his hand up, devoid of any cut. "I fixed my dad before! I can help you!" Summer stares at the hand, confusion etched into her. Her head tilts, though her eyes have started going glossy. Carmine's panic begins to get to him. "It's what got me taken!"

Summer's brow scrunches, looking at the kid. "Just... like that?"

"Yes!" Carmine presses.

"_You need experience with your semblance to learn."_

A shake of the head to center himself. He has this power. He can help someone! He isn't useless! The two meet their gazes, one confused and weary, the other desperate and determined. Summer's eyes close, deep in thought.

"... Okay." Like that, the worry and fear on the boy's face melted away. They took a minute, moving off the road towards a batch of trees. Summer leans back against the trunk of a tree, lowering down to a sitting position.

She winces out in pain upon sitting down. Her eyes open, hollow. The boy's already setting stuff aside. "I swear, this will work." He beams a smile at her. Pure, and she can see it. A boy who just wants to help. One who feels like a burden.

"Carmine?" The boy gives her full attention. She smiles down at him. "You're a kind person. I hope you never change."

He blushes, chuckling and nodding. "Alright! I'm doing it." He kneels down next to her, taking a deep breath. Wincing as his small hands land on her stomach. One more breath. Just like with his dad. He concentrates, his power washing over the woman, a green flare of aura.

The green light shines into a flash as the boy yells excited. "Rewind!"

. . .

"_A power not understood can only bring harm."_ The memory of Jared's voice sounds...

_**Three minutes later...**_

The dark shading within the trees. The eerie calm of the forest disturbed by a loud, hyperventilated breathing. Another green flash. "AH!" The boy screams, voice cracking and breaking.

"I CAN FIX THIS! I CAN FIX THIS! AH!" Another green flash lights the forest.

"WHY?! SUMMER! GIVE HER BACK!" Another flash.

"PLEASE!" The wheezing breathing never stops... for minutes of shouts and cries...

… **So what does one get when a semblance that ages others is used on someone with a FATAL wound? … Oh. **

**Who knows if I did this idea any justice. Feel free to leave a review!**

**To be continued in Chapter Seven: Boy Blue. Man on the Moon.**


	9. 7 Boy Blue Man On The Moon

_**Chapter Seven: Boy Blue. Man on the Moon.**_

Late day. The sun barely hovered over the horizon, obscured behind clouds with a rapidly darkening landscape. The darkening forests were split with a concrete road. Lights illuminate the highway as a black elongated car drives through.

In the front seat, a suited man with a black hat and sunglasses drives, eyeing the sign. 'Speed Up To 70 MPH for Grimm Hazard'. "Hmph." His foot pushes down, speed going up. Reaching down, he picks up a radio receiver. "Ma'am, I'll be speeding through a Grimm hazard area. Please be comfortable-"

"Grimm? I wanna see!" A high pitched, demanding voice shouts, voice coming through the front speakers.

A mature, commanding tone shouts the whiny voice down. "Keep bouncing incessantly, and I'll leave you to them!" A sigh came through. "And if your driving spills my drink, I'll have your guts for garters, Mr."

"Oh! Spill her drink, I wanna see-" He releases the switch on the receiver, saving his ears from the obvious child's pompous command.

The man glanced about, vigilant, moments passing as the road dips downward. Driving through, the limo speeds through, as smooth as can be until an object comes into view. An overturned civilian truck. He keys the radio on again. "Ma'am, it may get bumpy, there's wreckage on the road."

The older mature voice comes back in. "Oh, just leave it to country hooligans to try and make me late."

In the back cab of the limo, a snobbish sigh comes, a woman in a pearly white business suit glancing out the window in disgust. The woman has tan skin and saturated violet hair in a shoulder length cut, brushed only to one side. Reflective sun glasses cover her eyes.

Beside her, looking out the window, is a much smaller body, a child. A girl, in a pink sun dress and brown shoes. The little girl looks out the window, seeing the overturned vehicle pass on by behind them. "Oooo. That's so cool."

The adult scoffs, bringing a glass with a dark liquid up. "Oh, you see one liquored up hillbilly total his wrecker, you've seen 'em all." She takes a sip. "The only sight I've yet to see in life is George begging sweet mercy if he makes us late for another meeting!"

The driver's voice comes through a speaker inside the cab, calm and collected. "Wouldn't dream of it, Ma'am."

"Hmm." The woman glances down at her scroll for information. A map of the roads leading into the inner Vale territories, with a single route highlighted blue down into the heart of Vale city.

The car drives past a broken segment of the highway, a red splash on the ground, still liquid crimson. The tinted window hides the excited child. "Mama?" No response. "Mom!" Nothing. "Maaaa-"

A groan from the woman, losing her composure. "What is it?"

"I have to pee." The simple whine got a light scowl from the woman.

"Then hold it."

"But I'll die!"

"Much more dignified than that hillbilly wrecker back there." The woman side glances at the girl. Said girl simply quivers in place with a light whimper. "Ugh! Alright..." The woman sighs in defeat. "George, stop the car atop the bend ahead."

"As you wish, Ma'am." The limo rises up the next hill, exiting the canyon. Smoothly, it slows to a stop, The driver, George, exiting the car to reveal thick fur around the base of his neck, sticking out of the collar of his suit.

Coming round, he opens the cab as a little body comes out. The little chuckle from the kid man him sigh. The adult spoke from inside the car. "Go with her, George."

George looks back towards the girl slowly sinking into the woods. He flinches off from the vehicle. "Miss, get back from the woods!"

The girl voice shouts back. "I can't pee out in the open!"

"It's dangerous!" He yells back at the little girl.

Suddenly, the woman in the cab scoffs. "What? Are you both deaf and dumb? Go after her!" The man begins to march after the little girl, his face hardening as the elite woman snobbishly mutters. "Who ever heard of a faunus not liking the woods? Honestly!"

George follows after the girl, who weaves through the bushes. "Miss, please slow down-" as he gets whipped in the face by a branch. Getting around it, he looks down, finding nothing. He flinches around, snapping his gaze back and forth. "Miss? Miss, where are you?!" His hand reaches in as he removes a handgun.

He passes a tree, scanning ahead of him, but the girl oops out from behind the tree, sneaking off to the side. Moving through the branches, she starts taking in the sights. It wasn't long that she found a particularly hidden bundle of growth, shimmying through two bushes.

She pips out into a small open spot, grin set on her lips. Sucking in a breath, she stops with wide eyes. Before her sits... fabric? Some time of fabric, molded and crusty. The way the fabric sat with... blackened material ingrained and connecting the pieces.

What was weirder was that the grass around it was a lifeless shriveled tan, like straw almost. The grass was dead. That's when she put it together. This was a person! Or... a body, rather. Holy crap she found a body!

Sucking in a breath with wide eyes, the girl steps around in a circle around the body. It wore a dirty white cloak with a red interior. Next to it sat a metal contraption, some type of bladed weapon pristine! "Wow!" A grin forms.

She pauses. Wait. She needs to find a stick! Glancing about, the girl's eyes light up upon a fallen branch. One pink eye and one brown eye each widen upon seeing a shoe next to the branch. She glances up, seeing the dark shades spot by the tree. And she finds a boy.

**Five Hours After Incident**

Carmine sits in the corner between two large roots. His breathing is ragged, entirely curled in on itself. His staggered breathing and light twitches are the only motion, but the girl tilts her head upon looking further.

He's asleep, one hand over his head and one in hos lap, gripping a weapon, a large revolver much too big for the small boy. She then looks at his hands... covered in dried blood, blackened and cracking off.

She glances around the grass, finding blades of grass around with blood... some of it fairly fresh? But all in the dead grass long dried.

She tilts her head, lightly picking up the branch. Slowly, she pokes it at the boy, nudging his shoulder. She was not expecting the reaction.

Carmine's wild unhinged eyes snap open, all limbs flailing as he kicks out. The girl flinches back, the kick missing. Carmine jolts about, steadying himself in a loud gasp as he raises his gun towards the girl. He stares with bloodshot eyes, red in the face.

The girl blinks twice, tilting her head and raising her hands. "Uh, Hi?"

Carmine deeply inhales, eyes still wide, hands shaking on the gun grip. "G-g-g-" The boy twitches, unable to speak. Eyes raw of shed tears, his stare hardens. "Go away!" Throat raw, his breath chokes up, a feeble glare at the girl.

Before either can speak further, the bushes ten feet behind the girl shake open, George stepping through with his gun out. "Is that you, Miss-"

Carmine whips his aim wild towards the man, fear filling him as he pulls the trigger for two shots. George ducks away, through the bushes, and behind a tree. The shots miss entirely, hitting another tree and another bush in explosive bursts. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The violent display didn't affect the girl, despite the wind from one bullet brushing the pink side of her bob cut hair. Rather, her grin widens as she leans towards the gun barrel. "So cool!"

She lowers to a kneeling position, now close enough to touch the gun if she wanted. The smile and complete disregard for the boy confuses Carmine. George's voice calls out from cover. "Miss! Get away from him. You must get to safety!"

The girl snaps her gaze back and forth between Carmine and George's cover. Back and forth again. Once more. She grins wide, looking the boy in the eye. "Oh, let me talk!" She sits down fully on the ground, shuffling back until she sits by the confused boy.

She coughs and chuckles before putting on a frown. "Oh no! He's not letting me leave. Get Mama!" The concern drops as she holds and contains a giggle.

"I'll be right back, Miss! Don't hurt her you thug!" George says as his voice retreats.

Carmine's mouth drops, snapping between the girl and the distance voice. "Wha-?" He looks back and forth. His emotions stutter, hampered by confusion. He shakes it off, glaring at her. "Go away!"

The girl's expression goes neutral, merely blinking at him. She looks down to the... well, it looks far too old to be considered a corpse. "In a minute." She inched towards the it, reaching towards it with a stick. "Is this a-"

The girl is roughly shoved to the side, landing hard on her side. Carmine stands over her, eyes wide, scared, furious, in agony. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" His ragged breath chopped as his eyes slowly trailed to it...

His balance was off, swaying forward and back with his eyes twitching. A shake of his head, as his off hand comes up... and he sees the crusted dried blood. A faint gasp turns to a whimper as he drops. His eyes clench shut, head dropping as he shook back and forth.

The girl winced getting up, pouting with a glare at the boy. The look softened up, seeing him curl in on himself. She looked back and forth between him and the corpse. Looking away in a pout, she gets up, shuffling over beside the kid. Silently, she drops into sitting Indian style.

Sitting to Carmine's right, her left hand comes up. Her eyes lock on the boy as she gentle pokes his shoulder twice. He chokes out a breath, clenching his eyes more. Waiting two seconds, she double taps again.

Slowly, he sucks in a breath, looking up at her, desperate. "What do you want?"

She raises a brow as her right hand waves around them. "... You find something cool in the woods, you poke it." Her eyes spare a quick glance at the body in front of them. "Sorry I tried to poke... her?" The boy's eyes strained at the mention, so she continued. "So, I'm poking you now."

His look dulled with confusion as she double taps his shoulder twice more. The nudges were now hard enough to lightly shake Carmine back and forth.

Double tap. Double tap. Carmine's jaw slowly opened, but nothing came out. Double tap. Double tap. Double- Carmine's free hand snaps up, swatting away the girl's hand both pokes. "Stop it! What's wrong with you?"

She simply giggles, holding a hand out. "My name is Neopolitan. What's yours?"

**Neopolitan – Age 5**

His wide eyes looked down at the girls' hand, then back to her. He shrinks back from her, looking at her suspicious. Despite the bloodshot eyes, the girl seemed utterly immune to his current state. Looking at her hand, his eyes trail to his own hand, dried blood still on it.

As his hand starts to withdraw, Neopolitan huffs at him. "It's rude not to shake." His wide eyes stare at her, incredulous, as he raises the hand, waving a particularly red spot towards her. However, she snatches the hand, giving a shake and a proud smile. "There we go."

Pulling the hand back, she simply wipes the hand off. Carmine just stares at her, but loses interest. Eyes narrowing, he trails back to the corpse. "S-sorry. Just leave me alone, please."

Frowning, the girl huffs. "Not... until you answer me."

He glares at her, face fallen. Drained and tired, hurt and alone, the last thing he wants to deal with is this... whatever the hell this is! "Carmine! Now, please go away!"

A short distance through the growth, an incredulous voice shouts. "I most certainly will not!" The violet haired business world stepped confidently around the trees. George walks behind her, pleading in posture.

"Ma'am, he has a gun with your daughter!"

"And his future is six feat under where he currently stands. Just stay away you useless scaredy cat!" She marches out of the bushes, finding her child pouting, and the other looking raw and spent, glaring hatefully.

The children notice, the mystery boy flinching back and raising that double barreled gun at her. His eyes widen, fear evident. "No! Go away!" His flailing threw his aim off, two staggered shots zipping past the business woman into the trees behind her... she didn't flinch, only narrowing her eyes.

A slender hand reaches up, removing the woman's sunglasses. Cold, hard brown eyes stare down at the boy. Carmine froze under the scrutiny, hands shivering. He felt cold just looking at the woman. What... was this? A cold sweat built as their eye contact continued, breathing building up.

Her eyes left Carmine, glancing at the deadened center of the clearing.

Carmine collapses, gasping as his eyes drop from the woman, body shivering. As if his throat had been clenched for a solid minute until released by her stare alone. Beside him, Neopolitan winces in sympathy.

"Boy, what happened here?" The woman's voice was even, with a dark undertone.

The redhead gulps, gritting his teeth as he raises his eyes towards her. Weird... that feeling wasn't there. Only then did the question process, eyes widening as he looks at the body. His breath shakes, stuttering.

"Eyes to me, boy."

His attention centers on her as they meet eyes again. Like a wave, he feels heavy, unnaturally hot. His breath heavy, he gasps.

Only an instant later, it was gone. No, not gone. It morphed into the opposite. His face regained some color, chest light. He felt somehow... free and in a grasp at the same time. The woman raises a brow, speaking slower. "Now speak."

Taking a moment, failing to make his first few words, he frowns and mutters. "G-Grimm attack..."

The woman raises a brow, glancing at the corpse. Just as before, the hold on Carmine loosens, normal weight within his thoughts and chest. She didn't give him the time to process. "This one... were they-"

"She!" Carmine snaps, eyes wide as he gulps. Stupid. Stupid decision.

It didn't hurt him, however. The woman huffs. "_SHE_ then. I'm assuming she was traveling with you if you're that insistent?"

"Y-yes..."

The woman knelt by the body, side glancing when Carmine's grip on Heulin' Noon twitches. "How long ago did this occur?" Her voice now inquisitive, higher in pitch.

Carmine's eyes darkened. His eyes stung as he struggled to speak, yet in a snap, the feeling quelled. The woman's eyes were on him again. Frown remaining, he answers. "Today..."

"Hmph." George grunts, muttering only enough for the woman to hear. "Body is decomposing, naturally from the look. No sign of a corrosive substance."

"Anything is possible with Grimm these days." The woman shrugs at the guard's analysis. "Though thank you for your unwanted opinion."

"Apologies." George answers, stepping forward. He snaps his gun up, aiming at a wide eyed Carmine. "Sorry, kid."

Before the trigger pulls, Neopolitan steps between them, glaring. "Hey! He's my friend!"

"He held you hostage!"

The violet haired woman scoffs. "Oh please, Neo outsmarts you regularly. At this point, I should stop criticizing you and just complement her."

Neo's eyes brighten at the words, but George glances back at the boss. "Ma'am, we're going to be behind schedule, and the kid will just suffer out here."

Neo's mouth opens, looking between them before she grins. "Oh! He can come with us! Can I keep him?" The suggestion causes the boy to jolt back, eyes wary.

The woman scowls at her daughter. "Absolutely not! Dear god, the incident with the gerbil alone!" She sighs, glancing at Carmine. "Was this woman your mother?" Her question pulls the boy away from the moment, eyes spacing out.

"_How would you feel about coming to the island of Patch?" A brilliant warm smile. _

She's... really gone. His eyes drop, shoulders dropping. Arms hand limp, heart feeling a vice grip. Without a word, he shakes his head in answer.

The woman raises a brow, turning back to the corpse. She eyes the naginata on the ground by it. That makes things easy. It's a Huntress's weapon. "This woman was a Huntress, then?" Glancing back at Carmine. His eyes couldn't reach her. It was rather odd to watch the weight of the world bear down on a child's shoulders. No matter how many times one sees it, never does it not bring an unsettling feeling.

She continues. "And where was she taking you?"

What's the point in resisting? "... Vale... city."

Neo brightened. "See, Mama? We can-" She's silenced by a hard stare from the older female.

"How convenient." The woman turns back to Carmine. "_Where_ in the City of Vale? You have family there?" Strangely, she saw conflict in the boy. He cringed at it, brow scrunched. With a heavy sigh, he nods mute. The woman groans, pinching her nose. "Well, one can't expect me to leave a child to starve and get eaten in the woods."

George double takes. "That's exactly what one wou- Wait, you did exactly that to those street rats in Haven!"

"A word more out of your mouth, and I'll have you scrubbing sand out of your sunken in eyes, Mr." She glares at the driver, stepping from the corpse with an attitude. "Besides, there's a world of difference between thieving monsters and country mongrels that lost the birth lottery." She then adds under her breath. "Besides, citizens of Vale certain have _SOME _money for a reward of such."

George lost all fight, looking away. "Oh, I see."

She glances at Carmine. "I'll be confiscating this weapon, dear. Take another pot shot and you'll be dropped at an orphanage in Vacuo."

At the boy simply remaining quiet with wide eyes, she snatches the naginata. A quick examination has the woman smirking. "Excellent make and craftsmanship." Finding a switch, the weapon folds into its holster form. "Ah, ha! Now, George, gather the belongings in these bags. Take them back to the car."

The faunus chokes back a sigh. "Of course, Ma'am."

"And watch the attitude." She warns. Next glare is for her daughter. "Get back to the car, NOW!" Neo giggles and nods, marching off. The mother shakes her head at the girl. "Girl's an ass... And you." Meeting Carmine's eyes once more. "My name is Misty Rhodes."

Carmine watches the driver gather Summer's bag, the pit in his gut sinking further. A moment passes before he glances back. "C-Carmine Uhlric... Ma'am?"

The business woman smiles, cocky. "Ah, manners at last. Now, follow Neo... after emptying that gun."

Carmine gulps, clutching the weapon close. However, his stare held no fire. Not enough will to argue. His arm raises into the air, both hands on the grip. He pulls three times. The first two pulls fire shots into the branches above. The third clicks, out of ammo. Arms dropping in defeat, Carmine turns and shuffles.

Stopping once, he looks over his shoulders, one last look... His eyes clench shut as he runs after the strange girl.

Exiting the woods slowly, Carmine found himself at the limo, Neo sitting inside the open door. Swinging her legs out, she stares at him as he stands out in the grass. "..."

"..." He remains in place, staring at the car.

Just moving to another person taking control of his life again. First with Killian. Second with Su-... Summer. He gulps, eyes trailing down. Images run through his head. A woman shot in the street. A man bleeding out on concrete... A blackened, decomposed corpse. Unbidden, the thought entered his mind. What would he lose this time?

On that matter... who the hell was this woman? Killian held nothing back, neither did Cal or Earl. _She_ was sent by... _Him_. Sure, Roman spent most of his time berating Carmine and, well, anyone really. He never really got Roman's story, but can guess some parts.

This encounter was just... random? Fate? A spark of anger lit at that. Blood simmered. Fate implies something set this up, and if such a thing existed, the boy would surely go against it. No, better to think about it differently. Just another terrible situation coming after another.

What was the saying? Misery and dominoes of something. Either way, these people were going to take him to Vale... He didn't want to go to Vale, but just like Su- _SHE _said, there wasn't anything for him to go back to. Nowhere but to _Him_.

Flick against his head, he recoils in a yelp. He stumbles back from Neo, now in front of him. He snaps back in a glare. "Hey!"

She simply chuckles, grabbing him by the shirt and tugging him towards the car...

. . .

Eight days since the incident in Sanctuary, now. Four days since the last update from Jared. Four days since he called Summer. The sun shined through the windows, illuminating the office. The view looked over the entire city of Vale.

He'd been optimistic, of course. Well, as much as one could. News of a storm knocking out typical communications with the north west region turned out quite comforting, in a way. At the desk, Professor and Headmaster Ozpin sat, leaned to one side.

Most of the Hunter teams had returned in that time. The first years had been sent out on their hunts now that the third and fourth years have returned. The second years should be returning any moment. A thought occurred, that he really shouldn't be able to so casually switch between grading Hunter performance summaries and worrying about the death of his son.

Then again, shouldn't he? Every day feels like a repeat of another day, whether that former day was experienced through a different pair of eyes or not. Emotional attachment was natural, of course, but so to was detachment.

He'd always been aware of this, and detachment had always seemed to help in times of pressure. The best and brightest was sent, so it's only logical that they would arrive soon... right.

Although, it didn't make things easier when Mr Xiao Long called. OR Mr Branwen. Both Huntsmen were each equally confused on the disappearance of their former team leader overnight. Although, Mr Branwen seemed to accept the Professor's vague responses a little too well. If Mr Branwen managed to connect Ozpin to Summer's disappearance, he didn't outwardly show it.

The door to the office flies open, a man with thick glasses and spiked back hair slides in, fast. "Mr Ozpin, Teams SHRU and NETR have returned from their missions to the southern marsh hunts. Only one injury reported with NETR's member Raye. He's currently in the infirmary."

Ozpin looks up at the man, his features masking any reaction. He calmly takes a grasp of his coffee cup. "Thank you, Oobleck. I'm sure you require some rest after the hunt. I'll stop by and pay the student a visit."

Professor Oobleck nods, speaking swiftly. "Yes, yes, rest is good for the weary. Be sure to be doing the same, sir! Might I say, you're looking weary yourself!" With that, the man seemingly slides back out of the room, ever strange in his near super speed movements.

Ozpin blinks, mildly shocked. He brings up his scroll, screen blank and reflecting his image. Ah! Damn it. His eyes gave him away with the dark hued bags. Sleep seemed to be escaping him. With a sigh, he stood up from the desk, beginning his march out of the room.

However, he halted at the exit, staring once more out to the sunrise. It's strange to feel this way again. The first time since beginning.

. . .

This is weird. Even the commodity of sitting in a car feels somehow... new after the last week. Carmine sits in the leather seating. What the hell would he do after this? Go back to school? And what? No way in hell could he look anyone in the eye without questioning them.

Okay, so he wasn't exactly social before... Huh, he really, really is alone now. And it's all his fault. His mess up. If he wasn't a factor, none of this would ever have-

A rough kick to his leg snapped the boy out of his thoughts. Wincing with the sting, he glares up. A weird limo cab having seats across each side. Miss Misty and Neo sat in the traditional seats while Carmine sat across from them, seat facing backwards.

Neo huffed in boredom. "You don't talk much." A strand of pink hair fell over her face, making her blow it out.

"A trait you should pick up." The mother states off hand, staring into her scroll screen. Carmine's glare morphs, an incredulous stare sent at the mother. The woman meets the stare behind her sunglasses. "You have a comment, boy?"

Unconsciously, boy tenses and tucks his chin. His eyes narrow as he looks away. The movement didn't escape the watchful eyes. However, Neo's brown shoes kick up, cross, and rest on Carmine's knee like a foot rest.

He stares at the offending limbs before jerking his knee to knock them off. A harsh glare meets pink and brown amused eyes. "Stop it."

The girl tilts her head and looks at her mother. Said mother spares a glance before pulling opena compartment and fixing up an alcoholic drink. Neo grins and looks back at Carmine. "No."

George's voice calls over the speakers. "Ma'am, we will be increasing speed through the next 20 miles. We're currently thirty minutes behind schedule."

Misty huffs. "Oh who cares for speed limits. Speed the whole way. This wine won't last me with TWO children back here."

Rather than a verbal response, the three passengers lurch with the acceleration. Neo and Misty merely press deeper into the cushioned seats, but Carmine lurches forward, stumbling and landing face first into the edge of the leather seats between the females. "Ack!?" He yelps out in pain at the hit.

Pulling himself up, he steadies himself, glaring at the two. "Seat belts are important, dumb dumb." Neo states in a giggle.

Carmine glowers at her. "There..." He looks behind him, then back to her. "Aren't any!"

The tri colored girl's smile widens. "Why the back seats are better."

Misty groans. "This limo isn't sold with intent to go over twenty miles an hour in an inner city." Carmine's eyes widen, snapping to the window and the rapidly passing trees. A blur of greens and browns! Looking back with wide eyes, she huffs. "Like I'm going to travel in anything less than comfort. What am I? A pauper?"

"Scroooooge!" Neo whisper screams in a sing song tone. Carmine shakes his head, getting back in his seat across from the two.

The ride went on, Carmine warily watching Misty check her scroll. Briefly, he'd wondered about trying to call someone himself, it's a mobile scroll, communicates with CCT towers. A lack of those at hand was part of how things are currently.

However, that thought just took him out of it. What, would he call his school? Yeah, right. Sanctuary police? They knew his dad and, by extension, him. But they were too far to be of any use. No one who knew him could help him here. Well, save for _him_.

His thoughts drift off, away from the practical... A smiling face with dog ears, a confident man, the warm arms under a white cloak.

Bile builds in his throat, his hand snapping to his mouth before he lurches. His fault. It's his fault, chest heaving lightly as his breathing quickens. His hand pulls away, hyper focused senses locked on the red on the digits.

Slowly, he swallows down, feeling heavier as he clenches his eyes closed. Neo tilts her head at the display, looking at his hand. Well... a few specks of dried blood, most of it brushed off with movement. His sleeves remained tinted red at the end, possibly still wet, but not much.

To her, it actually looks kinda cool! So, she scoots to the edge of her seat, pulling her leg back. "You're playing with a time bomb." Misty comments off hand. "One that's staining my leather- George." She speaks for the intercom. "We'll make our pit stop a bit earlier than planned to clean up the boy."

"Indeed, Ma'am."

Neo shrugs, ignoring the adult speak. He leg still pulled back, she smirks. She kicks forward, RIGHT into Carmine's kneecap. Hitting wrong, Carmine's leg jolts forward by reflex, the boy jolting up. His back slaps into the seat, off balance and leaning off center.

His blue orbs wide, staring ahead, but not at her. Clouded over, his breath still chops as it's released. Slowly, painfully, his eyes find the girl, focusing more. He's here now. At least, for the most part.

A smirk plays at her lips. "You here, Dumb Dumb?" His eyes focus more, face relaxing into a grimace. He glances away, backing and settling more into the leather seating. Her foot nudges his leg again, getting him to stare at her toothy grin, eyes displaying a cocky mentality. "Wanna see something cool?"

A huff of breath comes out, Carmine remaining where he sits. With a slight narrowing of his eyes, he leans back, body heavy, as he closes his eyes.

Neo's cocky smirk morphs down, mismatched eyes scowling. She slides back, huffing and crossing her arms. Her jerky movement brings a pink lock of hair in her face. She harshly blows it out of her face.

It didn't take much to see how exhausted the boy was. Eyes clenched closed, his muscles relax, a lulling rhythm coming over him. Neo rolls her eyes as he falls asleep. A pout and eye roll later, Neo takes her attention to the window.

Hours pass, the Vale border coming into view. Neo sits, half lidded eyes in boredom. She asks dryly into a speaker. "Are we there yet?"

George's voice comes over in a whisper, responding studiously. _"Just twenty more minutes until we hit the city limits." _

"Ugh!" Neo sulks back, slouching.

True to their word, they'd stopped at a rest station, George taking Carmine to wash up his face, hands, and sleeves. That didn't mean Carmine didn't make things difficult, refusing to relinquish that annoying revolver. Almost paranoid with his attachment to it. Although, considering the circumstances...

They'd entered the inner Vale territories without issue, the roads paved expertly with several small towns going by at high speed. The boy had passed asleep again, though it was restless. Tossing and turning in the seat, arms hugging around himself.

Neo had taken from his lead, sleeping a few hours through the night, but somehow woke up before anyone else. Now, with the sky slowly brightening for the dawn, Misty lays back with a sleeping blindfold over her eyes.

"Nnh..." Her eyes snap to the source of the faint groan. Carmine's form twitches, eyes clenched closed.

Upon closer inspection, she notices that his arms have slowly trailed up, one hand on the opposite shoulder, the other over his face. He twitches, breathing increasing in pace. The moment a whimper comes, the girl leans over, swatting him on the shoulder.

The second her hand contacts his body, the boy's eyes snap open, a green flicker of aura outlining him. Carmine's semblance snaps, no more than rewinding a few microseconds... inside the moving vehicle.

His image flicks away, appearing in Neo's seat with an impact, shoving her out between the two sides of seats. The cabin shakes from the jolt, Carmine kicking out to a sitting position. Hyperventilated breaths, his wide eyes snap to meet Neo, who stares back with equal shock, though less confusion.

Despite the shake, Misty remains motionless. Both children glance her way, Carmine flinching back. Neo, on the other hand, waves it off. "She wears ear plugs. Now," She turns to Carmine, leaning in with a grin. "What was that?!"

The sudden interest makes Carmine jolt back in his new seat, but the girl stands up in the cabin. She leans towards him, continuing. "Come on? What was that?" His arms come up, lightly pushing her back as he looks around, for some type of escape.

Carmine's eyes clench shut, a slight shake going through him. He opens his eyes at Misty, seeing her still and breathing steadily. Back to Neo, he mutters with a shrug. "Mrr srmbrnn..." The jumbled mess makes the girl tilt her head, narrowing her eyes. "My semblance." He repeats slightly louder, still a whisper.

"Really?" He recoils in shock, eyes wide. "Wow, you're like Mama, Papa, and me!"

His nerves numb a bit, turning his attention fully on her with squinted eyes. "She has a semblance?"

Neo grins, though her eyes look... pained? "When she makes eye contact with you, and you feel that weird pit in your gut grow three sizes? Or when you suddenly feel weird?"

Recalling how he'd felt throughout his interactions with the woman... the unpleasant feelings when she demanded something... Not forced to give in, but...

Neo chuckles, pointing to her own eyes. A conspiratorial whisper comes out. "That's why the sunglasses. She can't turn it off." Suddenly, without warning, she's slouching and sulking. "Never ask for anything when her glasses are off."

The plain advice makes the boy gulp. Note to self, do not make eye contact... awe, but that's rude. Then her words catch up. "W-wh-... What's yours?"

She grins. "You wanna see something cool?" At his nod, she leans in, uncomfortably close. His gaze locks onto her eyes. Left orb pink, right orb brown. She blinks once, the boy flinching back pressing into the seat!

The colors swapped sides! Pink on the right, and brown on the left now! His reaction makes the girl swing back, sitting across from him in his original seat. She chuckles. "Your face! So great!" Her hand clutches her gut, containing some laughs rather poorly.

Carmine tilts his head, wary. "Weird..." slowly, he leans forward. "There more to it?"

Neo's mirth dies dramatically, giving a shrug. "I don't know yet."

Huh. Another young semblance. His first time meeting someone his age with one. Sure, his is more matured, but... it's nice. Without realizing it, his lips are curved up, a small chuckle coming out. "That's cool!"

Her smile comes back tenfold. "Right?"

His tired eyes trail off, glancing out the window. Seeing the houses zipping by off the highway gets a gawk out of him. The brightening sky was bringing on the sunrise. "We're in a town? Like a real town?"

Neo follows his gaze, the two inching up to look out the window. "George said we'll be there in a few minutes."

George's voice cuts in again in a whisper, over the speakers. _"Now, just 8 minutes, Ma'am. City walls are up ahead. Please, wake your mother for me." _

"Okay!" Neo states excited. Leaning to the boy, "She forced George to hold her hot coffee mug when he woke her once."

Carmine tilts his head, one eye widening. "There's a handle-"

"Wasn't allowed." She covers her mouth to contain laughter at the boy's wide eyes. Burning hands come to mind, Carmine sucking his lips in tight thinking of the pain. Neo shakes her head as she turns to wake her mother... who is glaring at her. "AH!" The girl flinches back into Carmine, the two falling into the car door.

Misty's eyes rest on the two children. "You're not nearly as quiet as you think you are, you gossip!"

Neo pulls herself up first, giving a nervous smile and looking away. "Uh, how long you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you have loose lips, Missy." She glances at Carmine. "Eyes on me boy." The boy raises his eyes to her. Sinking. His breath slows, constricted. That pressure as his palms sweat. "Tell no one what Neo said about me. Are we clear?"

The boy flinches, a bead of sweat trailing his jaw. He manages a stiff nod, body heating up uncomfortably, anxiety writhing through him.

It lifts from him as she slides her sunglasses back over her cold brown eyes. Unconsciously, the boy's shoulders collapse, a soft gasp of breath. Wordlessly, the woman glances out her window at her side. "Have you ever been to Vale, boy?"

Swallowing thickly, he shuffles back to a sitting position to the woman's right. Looking away, hand on his chest, he sighs in relief. Her question processes as he turns to the window. "N-no... My, uh, parents wanted to bring me to Vale after the school year."

"Oh, it's my first time too!" Neo pipes up. The two kids share a glance, a teasing smirk meeting awkward confusion.

Misty's head tilts just enough to know her eyes rest on the girl. "Indeed, with _good_ behavior until your woodland exploring." Her tone dry, lightly threatening. However, she directs her gaze back to Carmine. Even without her mystery semblance bearing down, just the woman's attention ran his blood cold. "Interesting."

Outside the windows, the limo began to rise up a hill, the lines of houses ending and giving way to grass and trees. Every quarter mile, a police cruiser with one or two cops would be seen on patrol. Carmine's eyes caught on each one, memories flashing of riding inside one.

His gaze starts to fall, but Neo shoves him from the side, giving them both a view. He gives a light scowl, but she doesn't take notice. The road levels out, the car reaching the peak of the hill. Neo grins back at her mother. "Can we stop to see?"

Misty sighs, checking her scroll. 6:13. An impressed tone comes forth. "Oh! We still have two hours before our meeting." She looks at the excited child next to the curious one. "Oh, alright! George, stop at the peak of the hill. It's the best view."

"_Yes, Ma'am."_

The car comes to a flat top, stopping on the side of the road. On the side, a small blue sign read 'Welcome to the City of Vale!' The flat top road ahead of the limo quickly dives down hill.

The limo door swings open, Neo popping out and sticking her landing. Taking a few steps, her mouth opens to an O face, eyes not the widest, but shimmering with excitement. "Oh wow! It's so much more colorful than home! Cool!"

Carmine steps next to the girl, looking out. His eyes widen, jaw slowly dropping. "Whoa..."

The massive golden orb in the sky was just rising over the horizon. Light beams over the hills to a massive city. And really, a MASSIVE city. A silver gray concrete wall starting just at the base of the hill extends out, circling the sea of buildings.

Multiple shapes and sizes and colors and styles mixed with architecture he could make out from there! The buildings end at a bay, the crystal blue ocean out extending beyond. It made Sanctuary's own docks look like a haggard joke!

But his eyes trailed up. Bulk head transports, air ships, and- is that a blimp? Yeah! THAT'S A FRIGGIN BLIMP! The letters along the side read off 'Vytal Festival Incoming!' Other ships of shapes and angular shapes went about on unseen preset paths.

However, a glimmer caught his eye. On the far end of the city, he could see it... a tall tower up to the sky, on a peak outside the opposite end of the limits. A spire with a shining top.

Carmine absorbs the view, honed in on it. His voice wavers, softly speaking. "Beacon Academy..."

. . .

The limo slows to a stop, just outside of a rest area within the city. The streets absolutely buzz with people going all directions. So. Many. People... Too many people.

The limo door opens as George guides Neo away. Misty sets her jaw, directing at the man. "The restroom and that's it! Don't lose her, or so help me... go." The man takes the little girl, who is smiling far too much after her mother's comment. They disappear into the building, leaving Carmine with the business woman.

He looked over to the sidewalk, seeing the hordes of people scampering to and fro. He'd always kept an eye on people around him. It always... bothered him when he found someone doing something wrong. Memory of a certain drug dealer running with a purse came to mind.

Carmine absent minded starts rubbing his jaw, looking around with wide eyes. Too many people. Too many doing different things. How could someone possibly keep track? How would cops do it?

Memory of an orange haired thief came to mind. That gave him the answer. They don't keep track. "You're gonna lose yourself, brat." Misty mutters beside him. He flinches, having honestly forgotten about her. Completely lost. The woman nods to the door. "You're gonna freshen up, and then we're having a little chat."

. . .

He exits the public restroom, eyes darting around wary. He freezes around the corner as a stranger walks past him into the same restroom. Carmine keeps his eyes on the man until he's out of sight, continuing on.

It takes a moment, but the boy takes a seat at a bench outside the building, on the end. Misty sits directly in the center of the bench, though the boy makes sure to have a space between them. The business woman is busy using her scroll as a hand mirror and applying some makeup. "You keep looking at every person, you'll only draw attention to yourself."

His lips pull to a fine line, face forward. However, a man walking on the sidewalk still catches his eyes. "I can't help it." He weakly defends. He looks around once. "Where is-"

"Probably giving George a run around the block." She comments off hand.

"What if someone kidnaps her?!"

The near shout is met with a dry stare. "Their loss as soon as she runs away from them." Misty finishes her makeup, putting it away. "Speaking of kidnapping and running away..." She turns to face him fully on the bench. "You don't move an inch until you explain how a young boy whose never been to his father's work city ends up in the woods away from any family with a Huntress. So, which was it? Someone took you, or you ran?"

The boy gulps, hands gripping tightly at his pants. His mouth opens, completely dry. "I-I..."

The woman nods. "Someone took you then."

He flinches. "How did you-"

"You're so submissive to standard authority, yet reacted violently to strangers. Sounds like someone took you." She rattles off. "I give you SOME credit for trying to keep quiet about it. So, second question, where are you really from?"

The boy's wide eyes stay on her for just a moment before giving to a frown. He glances away. "Sanctuary."

"Ah, the diet cola of cities. No wonder a crowd this small rattles you." She comments loosely before reaching to her side and pulling out a coffee cup. Just from the smell, he can tell the cup isn't filled with coffee.

He recoils, horrified. His voice comes out small, distant. "Crowd this... small?"

"Who is your father?" Her question hits like a punch, knocking him from the rising panic. She gives him a side eye. "You hesitated last night when we got you. The person we're taking you to isn't your father, is he?"

Carmine tries to meet her gaze, but he drops, looking at his knees. "He... is my father. Just... not my Dad."

Misty's eyes narrow behind her glasses before a frustrated sigh comes out. "Ugh! I'm helping an orphan. A whole new low to be essentially doing _charity_!" Shaking her head, rubs her temple. "And where exactly do I drop you off to forget this debacle?"

Hesitation is short. No possible way to get out of admitting part of it. With a sigh, he pulls his head up, looking to the distance. Even from here, with tall buildings around, he can see that spire.

Seeing his gaze locked, Misty followed it, eventually settling on that same spire. "Oh... Oh! Is that so?"

The two remain staring at the spire, a minute passing in silence. Carmine's eyes lose just a touch of light, focus lost. He finally breaks, looking away. However, Misty maintains, a slow smirk coming on. It remained so until George came up, breathing heavily and hoisting a smiling Neo with both arms around her.

"Ma'am! I apologize. Neo had snuck out a window in the girl's restroom and was trying to tail and grab a Faunus's tail, and she-"

Misty raises a hand to cut him off, smirk still in place. "Enough, George. I don't care about your problems."

The man tilts his head, slightly confused. "My-... you-... It's _your_ daughter?"

Ignoring him, she rises and hands him her phone. "George, please notify Senior that our meeting will be postponed a few hours. We're going to find a bulkhead transport."

The guard recoils, jaw dropping. "B-but- Ma'am! What about the-" He looks around, coughing for composure. He starts again in a whisper to her ears. Carmine doesn't catch the words. Misty found whatever it was funny, as she grinned.

"Oh, Rocky dear won't mind if I find an alternative to Senior. That's all! Keeping options open." She looks at the three with a smile. "Come on, then."

. . .

The elevator rises, the sole inhabitant of the space lightly tapping his finger on the head of his cane. Ozpin's perfect posture remained, despite the clear lack of sleep. His eyes were shut, deep breathing coming.

The loud ding sounds, the container reaching the desired floor. The doors open as Ozpin marches out into his office, eyes still closed.

"You look like hell, Oz."

Light brown eyes open, surprise showing. Though, his body doesn't misstep. He halts, meeting red eyes. The man is leaning on Ozpin's desk with black spiked hair, a light scruff, a white tunic, red short cape, black pants. The cuffs of his shirt are rolled back to the elbow,showing the inner material shaded black. A sword is hitched on his back. He holds a flask in one hand, the other hand crossed over his body.

Ozpin met the gaze. "Ah, Mr Branwen. Things went well in Mistral, then?"

Branwen huffs, holding up one arm, bandages running down it. He takes a swig from the flask before capping it. "In one piece. Some of the local Hunters from Haven hadn't even known about the dust robbery chains. It's worrying"

Ozpin nods, walking around the younger man. "I'll be sure to make Leo aware." He glances away, checking some documents now on his desk. His report of the mission. "I hadn't expected you for another few days."

The man cocks his head, lazy red eyes locked on him. Ozpin meets the glance, seeing bags under his eyes as well. "I just flew in, unconventionally. Haven't slept in two days." One brow raised. "Never seen you anything less than ready. Is that related to having me on lookout for international criminals?"

Ozpin allows his eyes to close as he shifts down into his seat. Composure in place, he glances up. "I believe you've answered that yourself."

"So, Summer was called for a different lead. According to Tai, Ruby and Yang were flippant and stressed. You better have a good reason for getting her involved." Branwen then tilts his head, slight suspicion. "Was Killa working for Sa-"

"No." Ozpin sternly responds, hands tightening on his cane. A loose sigh escapes, shoulders dropping. "All this is a completely unrelated incident set about by Mr Gonzola. Summer was to neet up with and backup Jared Uhlric for a lead to the Northeast of Vale... 4 days ago."

The man's eyes widen, slightly recoiling. "The wolf guy? He's a ferocious one when motivated I hear, but what exactly had you pulling not one, but TWO retired Hunters for this?"

Ozpin sighs, the uncharacteristic show of exasperation pulling Branwen's attention. "The same matter that killed Jared's wife, Senaya Uhlric a week ago." The headmaster stood from his chair, once again walking around the desk and placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "The tropic storms knocked out most CCT coverage that way, so we just need to be patient-"

A ring sounds off from the headmaster's scroll. The shrill generic tone, muffled in his pocket, gets both men's attention. He pulls it out, answering.

"You've reached Professor Ozpin." It was an audio only call, screen blank.

Oobleck's voice rings out. "Yes, sir, it seems that you have a requested meeting. We were contacted from the bulkhead dock in Vale for the request, and it's desiring immediate attention."

Ozpin raises a brow, glancing at a confused Branwen. "My door is often open to such appointments, and I'm available, but who is this mystery caller."

Strangely, the fast talking professor hesitates. "That's the reason for the warning. She's on her way on the Bulkhead transport, but... it was a miss Misty Rhodes to see you."

At the name, the two men recoil slightly. Seeing confusion in both their faces, they nod. "Very well. Please send her party through."

"That's the thing. She's coming alone." The headmaster and Hunter glance at each other once more. The unspoken word in their minds identical. 'What?'

. . .

Misty stood proud, straightening her violet hair to the side. She stood prim and proper inside the elevator, a confident smirk. With a purse over the shoulder, the only offset of professionalism was the dark sunglasses.

Beside her within the elevator, Professor Oobleck stood, rapidly flipping through a notebook. His rapid speech flew out, though the woman paid no obvious attention. "Now, I'm sure you're aware that Headmaster Ozpin is a very busy man, and should your business interfere with his duties, he may end the meeting at his own discretion. Anything said within this meeting will be purely confidential, and should word escape of anything said within-"

She finishes. "It shall be considered conspiracy on my part, and I should expect problems posed by Hunters. Please..." She turns to him, almost mocking. "I've experience talking to powerful men." Her head tilts down, her eyes peeking over.

Oobleck maintains eye contact, straightening his glasses. "You'd do well to contain that semblance, Mrs. Rhodes. It will not work on us here."

Her mouth pops open, face losing a touch of control. She moves to respond-

DING!

"Ah, here you are, Ma'am." The door into the elevator opens. Oobleck gestures forward. "Have a pleasant talk..." He trails off, smile maintained as Misty glowers at him.

Reluctantly, she steps out, grumbling. "Someone talks down to me again, and I'll burn this place to the ground." She walks a few more steps, only for the spaghetti strap of her purse to snap. She snatches it out of the air before it hits the floor, narrowing her eyes at the broken strap.

A rough voice calls out lazily. "Well, isn't that unlucky." She snaps a glare up to see Branwen, standing before her with an ever so slight slouch.

"Well, there's a touch more weight in it than usual." She stands straight, removing her sunglasses with a smoldering gaze. "And mind your familiar tone, Mr..."

He snorts, still with a grimace, before shaking his head. "Sorry, respect is earned around here." He turns to walk through the second door into Ozpin's office.

"I've earned more than you ever will..." She states, voice dripping venom.

He huffs a laugh. "What you do isn't 'earning'." He turns with a smirk. "Sorry, I shouldn't say it that way. "What your HUSBAND does isn't earning."

The two enter the room as she eyes the white/silver haired man at the desk, waiting patiently in his large office chair. Her eyes sneak a glance at the, well, frankly awe inspiring view of Vale through the glass. However, her focus goes to the man.

Ozpin speaks up. "Welcome, Mrs Rhodes. I trust Professor Oobleck and Huntsman Branwen have made for adequate company?"

She blinks, recognition hitting. Branwen. _QROW_ Branwen. Notorious as Ozpin's golden boy of an agent. She gazes at Qrow, narrow gaze filled with barely contained irritation. Still, her tone remains civil. "Oh, trust me. Even adequate, I don't frankly _want_ to be here."

The unspoken agreement was clear in Qrow's eyes. They don't want her here. Ozpin remains composed, though it seems the man has been skipping sleep a touch too much. Misty raises a brow at this. Ozpin nods at her "Well, perhaps you can enlighten us to the purpose of this visit?"

Misty nods, standing as tall as she could to maintain control over the situation. Though, granted, the man's passive stare was... unsettling. Of course, even she had to second guess her decision here... "I arrived in Vale just this morning on business. I came here because of an incident that occurred on the road."

Qrow raises a brow, pacing around to stand at Ozpin's shoulder. "Doing due diligence to notify Hunters? Noble, so why don't I believe you?" She turns her glare square on him, but he gives not a single care. "I'm assuming Grimm then. Cause if it was anything else, you wouldn't spare more than a glance."

"It _does_ involve Grimm actually, but that isn't the point of the visit."

"Surprising." Qrow mutters sarcastically.

"It was the aftermath of a rather unique Grimm attack with only one survivor. The body we found was decomposed, but we were told that the victim had only been dead since earlier that day. It was as if the body had decomposed naturally for two straight weeks."

That hooked the two. Ozpin and Qrow meet glances, confusion showing on the Huntsman. Qrow speaks first. "I don't think I've seen a Grimm do that. A unique type?"

Ozpin glances out in thought, hand to his chin. "Such a Grimm would be rather dangerous to deal with if that's the case."

"Be that as it may, even that isn't the real reason I'm here." Misty comments. "I trust you'll ensure travel remains safe, but I'm actually here regarding the survivor of said event." She comments, reaching into her large purse. Slightly smaller than a pillow, the container was stuffed.

She unbuckled the bag, reaching in and withdrawing a mass of metal, black and white in color. As Qrow and Ozpin's eyes widen, shock clear, Misty flicks the box, morphing the transforming weapon into a naginata. She presents before her Summer's weapon, Ivor Hallow.

Seeing their reaction, Misty smirks. That got some attention for sure!

Qrow's jaw clenched, anger filling into him as he stepped forward. Only for Ozpin's cane to fly in front of him, halting the man. Qrow stops, but seethes.

However, the cold tone that came wasn't from Qrow, but Ozpin. "Where's the boy?"

Still smirking, she puts her eyes on Qrow. "I had nothing to do with what happened. Frankly, the boy still hasn't told me everything. He's pretty traumatized." Her gaze moves to Ozpin. "And don't worry. The boy is with my driver. My daughter has been keeping him company." Misty shrugs, looking perplexed. "I guess she's been needing social interaction too."

Qrow's glance falls to Ozpin, tilting his head. Confusion dulls the rage building. "A boy?" Seeing no response from his leader, Qrow puts the pieces together.

Ozpin leans forward just a few inches. "Tell me where Carmine Uhlric is, and I will be very appreciative."

Uhlric. Qrow's eyes widen. Senaya Uhlric killed a week ago. Summer called to assist Jared Uhlric. Now, a Carmine Uhlric? A kidnapping! That's how Oz convinced Summer to help...

Misty shook her head this time. Her smirk grew. "To be honest, I was just going to drop the kid off and let that be my good deed of the year, but when opportunity sits before you..." Expression morphs to a full grin, eyes with a dangerous glimmer. "You seize it."

Ozpin's eyes narrow dangerously. "... what are you asking for, Mrs Rhodes?"

Her grin morphs to a false innocence. "Oh, not much. I just want one hour." She glances around the room, acting as if she were asking for a petty favor. "For one hour, in 15 days, I want you to clear the docks district of all Hunters, police, and dock workers, from 2 am to 3 am."

Qrow narrows his gaze, taking an aggressive step forward. He didn't buy it for a second... whatever this frigid bitch did to Summer...

But Ozpin stands at his desk, slowly. The headmaster's gaze could bore a hole through the woman's own brown orbs. "You realize... a deal like this would make you an enemy of this state, no different than your husband."

She chuckles. "Oh, absolutely. Rocky will be pleased when he hears he doesn't need locals for his first step into this City."

"Rather loose lips you have." Qrow mutters, voice low, tight.

She turns her gaze to him, a large cheshire grin. "And what honorable men you'll be to keep to your word on this deal." A chuckle escapes her lips as she raises Summer's weapon. "Oh, and I'll be keeping this. You have NO idea how much unique Hunter weapons sell for." She flicks the weapon back into its contained form. "So... do we have a deal?"

"Hell no." Qrow spits out. "First, you hand that weapon over and tell me what you really did with Summer. I don't believe a word of what you've said-"

"Qrow!" Ozpin's shout, full of command, stuns the Hunter from his statement.

Only lasting a moment, as he turns on the headmaster. "Oz, don't tell me you're considering this!"

"And what would happen to the child? What decision do you feel Summer would make?" Ozpin contained a wince at those words. If what Misty said is true... then he'd be using the name of a dead woman against her loved on. Still.

The words take effect, Qrow's eyes falling away from the headmaster's gaze. Submission. But, submission with anger. The two men slowly turn their heads to the smug woman. She grins back. "So?"

. . .

Ozpin and Qrow stand together in the courtyard of Beacon Academy. The wide concrete pathways cutting through bright colored green grass and an odd tree here and there. The beautiful white columns, archways, and architecture decorate the area.

The two stand before an ornate grand fountain in the center of the area. Ordinarily, students would be flitting out and about. However, Ozpin was thankful that this would occur during the morning classes.

Misty had marched a ways down the small road to make a scroll call, asking her guard to bring Carmine to the campus. As such, Qrow took this chance, grabbing Ozpin by the shoulder as he leans in. "Explain this to me. Please."

Qrow's momentary glance away made the Huntsman's eyes narrow. The headmaster states plainly. "We are saving the life of a child, Mr Branwen. This is the way it is."

A stiff scoff came from the younger man. "Don't give me that. I know we always help anyone in need. That's never not been the case, but don't tell me ALL this happened, including requesting favors across continents, just for a single child. Who is this kid?"

Ozpin's eyes remained on the violet haired woman a distance away. A quick judge of distance shows she couldn't possibly hear their conversation. The headmaster sighs.

"I've never heard you sigh before either." Qrow mutters. "This kid means something to you personally. He's why you haven't been sleeping."

"How perceptive of you, Mr Branwen." Ozpin glanes over, eyes tired. His eyes close slowly. "I haven't seen the child in six years, myself. Should be six and a half by now." He waits a second for Qrow's eyes to show recognition, realization. Sparing the man his time, the headmaster speaks again. "Carmine Uhlric is my biological son, Carmine Ozpin."

Qrow's eyes remained on the man, mouth parting. Ozpin rose his hand to remove Qrow's grip off his shoulder. Wearily, he looks back at the stunned Huntsman. "So, yes. One might question the amount of resources put to this task. But, you'd also do well to consider that it was this small fact that lead an infamous murderer like Killian Gonzola to kidnap him."

"Your own child..." Qrow mutters, trailing off. "That's why Summer agreed." A look of understanding, voice tight. "Of course she would if that's the case."

"... I'm sorry, Qrow. I truly am."

The two men glance up, Misty approaching them once again. "It should be only a moment before they arrive." She groans. "Apparently, my daughter stole my guard's keys and planted them on the boy for, quote unquote, 'funsies'."

The two men tilt their heads, Qrow's attention split, still processing what he's been told. Ozpin, on the other hand, raises a brow. "Pardon?"

"Each and every time the boy is left to himself, he spirals so deep in his mind. I swear, every time it makes me want to have a dog to tell me the kid's down a well. So, my daughter pesters him out of it with... name a thing!" Her sardonic tone gets Ozpin's eyes to narrow. She responds with a risen brow, ignoring him.

. . .

Well, having seen the city from a hill top view, ground view, and now an air view, Carmine could easily tell which won out. A view from the sky was certainly the most beautiful. At a window inside the bulkhead transport, he stares out over the city, eyes wide with awe.

Beside him, the pestering girl was also captured. Though, she seemed more thoughtful than impressed. Tilting her head, she wondered aloud. "Not much different than leaving Atlas. Huh. A lot more colorful!"

Carmine tore his eyes away from the city, glancing at her. "You've been to Atlas?"

She grins at him. "Oh, I live there. It's super boring though." She waves one arm towards George, who sits nearby eagle eyed on other passengers. "If not for George, I'd never have fun."

"Hmph. 'Fun'." George scoffs and mutters under his breath.

Neo glances out the window, gaze brightening. "Wow!" The two kids watched with awe as Beacon Academy drew closer by the second. The pearly white buildings drew their attention.

"Yeah... wow." Carmine chokes out.

Mere moments later, the ship jolts, locking onto a landing platform. George stands up, not having bothered with looking at the view. "Now, Ma'am and other child, let's reunite with Mrs Rhodes."

His stomach sank. This... this was it. After everything, this is where he meets... _him_. He felt cold, prickly. His arm absentmindedly crosses and rubs his opposite forearm. A thick swallow, he turns to his bag beside him. The bag Summer had as well...

A meager poke to his side jolts his head around. He snaps back to find Neo, off the seats by the window, tilting her head and waving her head. "You have ears, Dumb Dumb? Come on!" The words came out with no malice, but simple excitement.

His mouth parts, but nothing comes out. However, his silence isn't able to last as the girl reaches up and grabs his pant leg. She pulls until he starts to stumble over and- "OOF!" Both kids yell as Carmine tumbles off the seat onto Neo. The two land in a crumpled heap, each wincing.

Jeez, Neo the bully...

The two kids get up, a grumbling boy and annoyed girl. George turns to see the display, hand immediately slamming his forehead. "Would. You. Please. Stop making this difficult?"

Neo perks up, double taking between the Carmine and the man, a smirk forming. She swiftly snatches Carmine's bag, holding it up as she looks at him. He stares back wide eyed, just about to demand it back. "Well? Come on!" She says while taking off in the direction of the transport exit.

Carmine's eyes widen in horror, then fury, as he sprints after her. "Hey! HEY!"

The two speed past the guard, George sighing and shaking his head. He follows after with a groan.

. . .

The tense trio of adults stood side by side, simply eyeing the road towards the landing dock. Ozpin stood center, Qrow to his right and Misty to his left. Each loosed different emotions.

Misty huffed, eyeing her scroll once again before continuing her glance down the road. Impatience was setting in as her lips formed a tighter and tighter line. Subtly, her eyes narrow, grip tightening on her scroll. What the hell were they doing to be late?

Qrow, on the opposite side, did his best to keep his eyes forward. Yet, he couldn't help trailing back to the woman's purse bag. He felt... shock definitely, but anger, disbelief? No. This had to just be wrong. The moment they were done here, he'd go out and find Summer to confirm his suspicions.

Then Ozpin. Ordinarily, he would be the impervious picture of stoic wisdom, but the slightly hunched shoulders, tired eyes, harsh grip on his cane, even the light twitching of his index finger on the top of said cane showed. Fury, anger, and more... directed upon himself.

However, all three snapped their attention at the pink and brown haired girl sprinting from around the entrance of the road. Running towards them, Neo's eyes lit up with a grin while waving. "Mama! Don't worry, I brought him!"

Sprinting around the entrance after her was the boy. Bright crimson hair with inch long silver/white tips. Carmine growls as he chases the girl, just five feet behind her. "Give it back!"

Ozpin's eyes widened, taking the boy in. The particular hair pattern was a dead giveaway to his identity, but now, seeing in person for the first time? He can see it. The boy's eyes were his mother's, but his face favored the headmaster himself. His jaw tenses, held shut.

Neo slides to a stop before the adults, twisting around in place- and loses her grin as Carmine slams right into the suddenly stopped girl. The two's heads bonk off each other, each sounding a 'CAH'! They hit the ground in a heap on each other.

While Misty groans and face palms, Ozpin simply blinks in surprise. For the first time in days, he feels his lips curl up. Only a slight movement, but movement either way.

The two kids roll apart, rubbing their heads and sitting up. Carmine glares murder at the girl. Neo meets his gaze, wincing and giving a huffing pout. "Fine, sorry." He holds the bag out towards the boy. "Here."

Within a second, Carmine snatches the bag from her roughly. He opens the bag, checking through it. He only cared about one item, sighing in relief upon seeing the silver revolver.

Ozpin and Qrow each see the weapon in the boy's bag, stark frowns forming. Jared's weapon. The two spared a glance towards one another, Ozpin's eyes hollow at the grim detail. Qrow stood, confusion returning in full.

However, the kids still hadn't minded them. Carmine looks back at Neo, scratching his head awkwardly. "T-thank you. S-sorry."

Polite? That's a good sign. Ozpin watches as Neo nods at the kid before looking away down the road. The Faunus guard catches up to them, breathing heavily. He buckles over, hands on his knees. "I'm so- hah- so sorry, Ma'am. Miss Ne- whew! Miss Ne-"

Misty huffs, cutting the man off. "At this point, I can't tell who between you and Neo is the little girl. Enough excuses." She addresses Carmine. "Well, boy, this is where we part ways."

He froze. Carmine's hand stopped on his head, eyes wide and frozen in place. Right... he's here. This... is it.

The boy gulps down the building lump in his throat. A shaky breath came out as he tilts his head up. The first one he notices is Qrow, noting the interested look. Though, his eyes also found the large sword locked to the man's back.

But, he moves on to the other man. His breath hitches as blue eyes mean a light brown. The man had silver hair... sharp features. Looking like the picture of passive, yet commanding presence. Ozpin's lips curve up slightly as he lowers down, kneeling before the kid.

"Hello there, Carmine. It is my pleasure to finally meet you." He speaks soft, a warm tone coming out. Maintaining eye contact he tips his head towards the boy. "Would you like some help?"

Carmine's wide eyes remain on him, but he manages a stiff nod. One hand on the bag, the other takes Ozpin's as the man supports the kid back to his feet. Uneasy, Carmine pulls his gaze away, looking over to Neo. He holds a hand out to her.

She sends him a snooty smirk, taking it as he pulls her up from the ground. Still kneeling, Ozpin's smile grows as Carmine's attention draws back to him. Nervous, shy. "You're safe now. Trust me when I saw that this is the safest location in this entire kingdom. You have my word."

The redhead gives a stiff nod again, eyes falling as he does so. "O-... -kay."

Ozpin then gives a glance to Neo. "And looks like you did a fine job making a friend along the way." Behind Ozpin, Misty's eyes bore into the headmaster. "Seems like an adventurer herself. Am I looking at a future Huntress?"

Neo beams at the man, mouth dropping open. "Really?! That sounds so cool!" Her head snaps towards her mother. "Mama, can I-"

"No." The stern order cut the warmth of the conversation short. Misty glares at Ozpin as the man glances over his shoulder back at her. The man held a ghost of a smirk. She understood his unspoken message. She messed with him through his son, so he's trying to plant a seed in her daughter.

Well, two can play at that game. She turns to Carmine, continuing with a sudden smile. The sweetest she can muster while her eyes are covered again by her sunglasses. "Oh, Carmine, this is goodbye. Remember, if you're ever in Atlas and need a hand, don't hesitate to call on me."

"Sorry, I'm good." Carmine answers plainly, taking the group by surprise.

Thrown off, she tilts her head, jaw loosely hanging. "Wha-"

"I don't trust you." The boy says with open innocent eyes. He swallows thickly before stating clearly, albeit quietly. "But thank you, Ma'am."

Her thoughts screamed. _'You unappreciative little bastard!'_

At her side, Neo bursts out in loud laughter, doubling over and pointing childishly at her mother. "HE GOT YOU!" Looking around, she could see the now ever slight smug look on the headmaster, as well as the snide smirk from his right hand brute, Qrow.

Misty glares back at her daughter, eyes peaking under the glasses. "Neo!"

The pressure from the business woman's semblance took hold, Neo choking out her last laughs before awkwardly petering out under the gaze. The little girl breaks the gaze, though still smirking.

The display broke Ozpin's and Qrow's shortened mirth, both frowning at her. That didn't deter her from glaring back at the silver haired man. "Remember what we agreed upon, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy."

Ozpin narrows his gaze, nodding. "Very well. As you too should remember what the future may bring, Consigliere Mistena Rhodes of Atlas. Give Brock my regards." At his side, Qrow steps up, hand sliding to his weapon grip.

She scoffs, turning away as she begins to walk away down the wide concrete road. "Come, Neo! George, you better be ready to drive, Mr! We have a schedule to keep!"

George sighs before looking at the little girl. "Come on, Miss Neo."

The little girl turns back to Carmine, the two meeting glances. She smiles, a blink making her eye colors swap sides again. "Bye, Carmine!"

The boy's lips curled to a smile. "Bye, Neo."

She turns away, sprinting up next to her mother as she began to pester her about whatever the day might bring. The three unwelcome guests soon disappear, leaving Carmine to the two strangers beside him. Ozpin smirks at the retreating girl. A sign of... proof, as it were. That everyone is innocent at some point in their lives. Even the daughter of someone... less than reputable."

Left alone, the boy looks back at the men, nervously. "Um..."

Opzin's smile disarms the nerves. "Yes... Carmine, it should go without saying that there is much to discuss, but that can wait until AFTER you've rested and freshened up. Come and I'll get you some food as well."

At that moment, Carmine's stomach whines, just slightly. His hand grips his gut lightly, eyes trailing down. He nods. "O-okay." With that, the three turn around, heading towards the main halls of Beacon.

. . .

Jeez, the halls were so... clean! How are they so clean? The boy's shoulders hunched, surrounded by such technology at the elevators, locked doors. It's just so new. Overwhelming.

Currently, the boy stood in said elevator, legs nearly buckling at the speed of its ascension. By his side, Ozpin stands. The door opens, leading the two into Ozpin's office. Inside, Qrow leans against the desk, a warm cafeteria tray of food and a drink by his side. In front of the desk is a chair.

Carmine shrunk under the stare of the red eye'd man. That's just... not a comforting color to look at, though the guy also looks really cool! "Grab some food Carmine. It should help us relax while we discuss things."

Carmine looks down, stepping towards the chair and sitting down. Even freshly showered, he felt heavy and almost sick at the thought.

However, his eyes caught a light. Sunlight. He turns his head, gasping. The windows around the room gave way to a view of all the city of Vale in the grand distance! Everything he'd seen til now, everything he'd admired, all enhanced and eclipsing all other views in one moment. "Whoa..."

He flinches as the tray is lightly handed to him. Qrow smirks down at the kid. "It's a good view, isn't it?"

The boy can only nod numbly before accepting the tray. Hmm. Chicken and gravy with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. A juice box accompanies the tray as he lays it on his lap. Without waiting, the boy starts taking a few bites quickly.

Ozpin takes his seat at his desk, Qrow leaning against the side of the desk. "How is it?"

The boy pauses, shrugging once before muttering. "It's good, sir."

The headmaster nods, tilting his head. "I'll be direct, Carmine. Are you aware of who I am?"

The boy's fork in hand freezes. Head tilted down, his eyes glance up. Tense, the boy's eyes flick to the Huntsman beside the man. He glances back to Ozpin, merely giving a meek nod.

Ozpin contains a smirk. The boy took Qrow's presence into account? That's quite intelligent. Still, better to ease the boy's guard. "Ah, it seems it slipped my mind. This here is one of my top agents, Huntsman Qrow Branwen. You can trust him. He was teammates with the woman I sent to rescue you, Summer Ro-"

CLANG! The fork dropped into the tray, bouncing off loudly onto the floor. The sound echoes in the mostly open room.

The two Huntsman oddly flinch at the unexpected sound, finding the child starting to shake... violently.

Carmine's wide, almost unhinged, eyes darting to the floor. Ozpin and Qrow share a glance, this time Qrow speaking. "What happened to Summer?"

The boy cringed, nearly dropping the tray onto the floor. Qrow steps from the desk quickly, smoothly snatching the tray and placing it on the floor. Upon seeing Qrow's hand, Carmine flinches back, arms wrapping himself.

Heart beating like a drum, it feels as if his chest would burst. His throat hurt, trying to stop rapid breaths building. "S-s-s-s-" A weak sniffle leaves him as he tries, failing to speak. Qrow raises a hand to try, slowly, keeping his face restrained, comforting. Only, the boy recoils back, the chair scraping on the floor and nearly tipping. He winces loudly, breath starting to hyperventilate.

Ozpin spoke softly. "Qrow, please leave." He's out of his chair, stepping slowly towards the two.

Qrow double takes to Ozpin. He gives one last glance to the boy, seeing wide fearful eyes. Eyes afraid of him? A wheezing sound comes from the boy, trying to speak. "S-.. S-.. _sorry._" He choked on the word as it came.

Qrow composed himself, moving back slowly before moving to the exit. Carmine's eyes stay locked on him as he leaves, tears threatening to pour. "I-I'm _sorry_! I'm sorry." He chokes out in an impossibly quiet voice.

Qrow's steps slow as he leaves, sparing one glance back. He sees Ozpin, the man giving a nod. With that, he leaves. Seeing his disciple leave, Ozpin kneels before the boy. Speaking low, but clear, he prods. "Carmine?"

The boy jolts, eyes back on the headmaster. "-ry. I-I-I-!"

The damn was breaking, clear as day. Ozpin's mind went to the girl with pink and brown hair. Seems she may have been distracting the boy from this the whole time. Prolonged, or put a bandage on the break. "Sh..." His hand gently reaches out, making contact on the child's shoulder. "It's okay."

Carmine resisted, shaking his head. "N-no it's not!" His voice finally finding the strength to yell in the man's face.

Ozpin frowned, staying close by as a minute ticked on. "I'm sorry, Carmine, but if I'm to understand this, I'll have to hear everything. Please, from the beginning, tell me everything."

His breathing was hard, but found a steady rhythm, Carmine's brow scrunching as he closed his eyes. Another minute passed as he gathered himself. "I'd... gone to the hospital to ride home with M-Mom." He mulled there, surely remembering the details a bit more... vividly than Ozpin heard them. "There was a man. One of the ones who took me... He was the nice one. Helped me grab some papers from school."

Ozpin rose a brow at that. Something to ask later.

"We went home, and they attacked the house. M-Mom had me go to the attic safe room. I heard them fighting. The same guy from the hospital found me and... he knocked me out when M-M." He swallowed. "When my M-Mom was-"

"I see." Ozpin broke in, sparing the kid having to say so. "What happened when you woke up?"

Carmine shrugged, shaky hands rubbing at his arms and jaw. "I-I woke up on a boat. They took turns watching me. All but the... the boss."

"Killian Gonzola." Ozpin added helpfully.

"Yeah." Another breath to collect himself. "The big one was super strict. Would make me work for them. The small one..." He absentmindedly rubbed at himself more. "... hit me. He hit me a lot. I-I don't understand why."

Unconsciously, the headmaster's off hand clenched to a fist, tight enough to hurt. A calming breath came and went, but his eyes were hard. "And the 'nice' one?"

The boy seemed to calm a bit at that. "R-... Ro...Ronin?" He tried sounding the name out from memory. "Roman! He talked a lot, mostly giving me advice to make things easier. He liked making fun of me... and the other two. Mostly the small mean one. He would step in when the mean one was..."

Ozpin's brow rose. Hmm. Interesting. "I see. So this 'Roman' helped you?"

"He remembered to feed me." Carmine offered with a shrug. "Then the big ship from Atlas attacked. I tried to escape to the Atlas boat, but they had beaten the soldiers anyway... The mean one was about to kill Roman, until I said something." Carmine looked at the headmaster, genuine confusion and anger coming forth. "Why? Why would the mean one try to kill his teammate? Roman even saved him during that, too."

The man frowned at the question, softening. "Good deeds often go unthanked within the criminal world. Although, even in the criminal world, most are above what these men were doing. I would think this Roman likely at least held a higher moral standard than the others, and they did not appreciate that."

Carmine grimaced, looking down. "That's... wrong."

"It is. It very much is." Ozpin agrees with the boy. "What happened next?"

Nodding, the boy continued. "The boat was damaged by the Atlas ship. Uh, stopped in a weird... village place? They called it an outpost. They needed to fix the boat. That's when the bo-" He coughed, closing his eyes to focus for just a moment. "K-Killian? Killian decided that Roman's part was done. Had him leave after he called for someone else to meet him somewhere."

"Your father." Ozpin stated, though the words came out a touch bitter. "Jared was the one to receive that call. He'd been searching for you during that time. He told me he received word from a defecting member of their crew. That's when I contacted..." He hesitated, wondering for just a moment how to proceed. "I contacted Mrs Rose to help Jared rescue you."

Carmine's eyes widened more, darkening at the same time. "I-I... I got angry. I tried to run away from them, and that's when Dad and S-... when they showed up. They started fighting. I couldn't hardly tell what was happening anymore."

Ozpin nodded. "Then how about the next part you do know?"

The boy grimaced, face contorting in pain. "The mean one... He left the fight to get me. He-" The boy choked a moment, swallowing. "He was going to hurt me, but Dad shot him. K-K-Killed him." He shuddered, shaking his head. "I found that S-Summer had killed the big one, too, but... Kill-" A thick swallow of building bile in his throat. "And Dad-"

Ozpin's hand remained on Carmine's shoulder. "Your father didn't make it? Did he?" He spared a glance to the bag, sitting on his desk. Heulin' Noon inside. It hadn't taken much to deduce that much. "What happened next?"

"S-Summer scared the boss off... It was just us." He took a deep breath. "She... buried D-Dad." The boy sniffled as he wiped his face. "Something was wrong with the scrolls they had. All broken in the fight. So, me and Summer tried to walk back. Following the tracks, yeah?"

Ozpin nodded. "The tracks were broken. I was aware of that much. It's why I still had hope for you." He offered as much a comforting smile as he could. "But, as for what Mrs Rhodes informed me of."

Carmine froze again, eyes wide and breathing quickening.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask this. Please, be as thorough as possible. Was there a Grimm attack?" He asked softly.

A mute nod.

Damn... Then. "Do you recall Summer naming the type of Grimm it was?"

The boy opened his mouth multiple times to speak, head reeling. "Ne- something." His voice was quieter, barely a whisper.

"Is the Grimm still out there?" Ozpin decided to take the focus off of Summer. Better to give him a second to focus more on one thing than the girl that triggered him.

Carmine shook his head. "There was a white light... and it was gone."

Ozpin smirked at that. That meant Summer killed it. But, that made this last question difficult. "What happened to Summer?"

The boy shook, jaw tightening. His eyes shut, shaking his head. "I'm sorry..."

"Carmine... I need to know. Please. Nothing will hurt you if you tell me." The man pleads softly.

A bit hesitant, the boy spoke with his eyes closed. "S-she was hurt... by the Grimm, and-" He paused. "I'm sorry." He shook his head for a moment, voice coming out stiff. "I told her about my semblance. I can control time and-" Another choke.

Ozpin's brow furrowed. "... and what?" He'd been told of Carmine's semblance being related to time. But what-

His eyes widened. Oh no...

"_She was perfectly healthy throughout her entire pregnancy." _Words spoken from his own mouth years before. _"But after she had him, it was as if her insides were that of a elderly woman."_ Ozpin's blood ran cold. _"Her organs and makeup were... aged."_

The boy was already struggling to speak. "I thought I could-... I mean, I _knew_ I could heal her, and I-I don't-" Ozpin's off hand grips Carmine's other shoulder, steadying the boy. Carmine's eyes snapped open, locked on the man.

Ozpin's brows were lifted, frown in place. It was the same thing. "I see. I understand what happened." His own throat was tight, but he kept his tone soft. "Thank you, Carmine."

The boy cringed, but kept eye contact. His voice remained small, eyes holding fear. "What's going to happen to me?"

Well... if Ozpin responded honestly, he was going to offer the boy to the Rose family, but no. He couldn't now. The boy was set off immediately upon her name. But if not that, then what? He held eye contact. "What do you want to happen?"

The boy looked about, conflicted. Hesitant and shy, he met the eyes of the man again. "... Are you really my... _real_ dad?"

He pondered the wording there for a moment, lips curling up. "I don't think I should be called that... But I am your biological father."

The boy swallowed nervous again. "Please... Don't give me to someone else." The boy choked. "I don't want make anyone else die."

Red flag. Ozpin's eyes widened, horrified to hear such a thing come from the child. Although, a small part of him couldn't come up with anything to say about it. One thing was certain... he wasn't capable of raising this boy back when he was born, and he still didn't believe he could. But, it seemed there was no longer a choice.

At that, Ozpin wondered, speaking a thought out loud. "Carmine... I was told once by your dad that you wanted to become a Huntsman. Is that correct?"

The boy nods slowly. Although, his expression turns down for a moment. "Yeah... Yeah, I do."

The man released the boy's shoulders, smiling. "Then I think I can make something work for you. You can count on me." He surely hoped that sounded more confident than he actually felt.

He picked the fork up off the floor, placing it on his desk as he put the tray of food on the desk. Going through his desk contents, he found a second utensil. A small stash for eating in his office on late nights. With a motion towards his own chair, he beckons the boy. "Come. Finish eating here while I make arrangements."

The boy blinks, surprised, but does as told, sitting at the desk with the food as Ozpin leaves the room.

Upon leaving exiting, he finds Qrow, leaning against the wall with his head down. Right. "You heard?"

The gruff voice came out strained with a sigh. "Barely... but yeah..." He turned to face Ozpin, rims of his eyes red, threatening a sight Ozpin hadn't seen from the man before. "I- uh... I'll.. try to go where it went down. Uh..."

Ozpin grimaced, nodding. "I'm sorry, Qrow. I really am." He waited a moment before adding. "I hope you find her. Hopefully, she can at least have a proper burial."

"Yeah." The Huntsman's voice cracks as he speaks. "I'll... I'll let Tai know, too. And Raven, if I can find her." He begins to walk away towards the elevator.

"I take full responsibility for this." Ozpin's sudden words make the man halt. "All of it. Jared, Senaya, and Summer's lives are on me."

Qrow snorts. "You always told us that we make choices. They each made their choices." He began walking again. "Take care of that boy. He's part of Summer's legacy now."

As the Huntsman disappeared into the elevator, Ozpin nods. "Good." He sighs, fists clenched, voice tightening. "Good."

. . .

**The Next Day**

A door slid open into a wide white room. The floor of the massive area was in a hexagon pattern, the shapes decorating the walls and ceiling as well. Ozpin walked into the room, Carmine in tow. The boy looked around, seeing nothing by the six sided shape at every spot.

"What is this place?" He asked curiously.

"This? This is an advanced training arena." Ozpin advised. "This is where certain senior classes for fourth year students come for advanced combat class. This is also where many of Beacon's professors come to hone their own skills in their off time."

Advanced? There's nothing here! The kid wanted to voice that concern, so he opens his mouth-

"You're wondering about how there's nothing here, correct?" Ozpin asks, a small smirk in place.

The boy's cheeks blush with embarrassment. "Uh... yes?"

Ozpin comes to a corner, pressing one of the hexagon shapes into the wall, revealing a terminal. Ozpin begins punching in multiple commands in rapid succession as the cracks between the shapes light up across the room.

Carmine yelps as he jolts back. Some of the shapes start rising from the ground as columns. Each shape is a column! They adjust their heights, some sinking and others raising. The shapes along the walls also move, some inward, some out. The ceiling too! In seconds, the entire environment, while looking more like an odd staircase, has changed.

Ozpin smirks as he inputs a new command. All the shapes of the room sink/raise back into place, creating that perfect giant square room again. Carmine's face lights up in wonder. "That's so cool!"

"Quite." Ozpin answers with a grin. "You will only be allowed in this room whenever we're together, and much of our time together will be spent here."

Carmine's head tilts, brow raised. "O... kay?"

A new command entered. A line of hexagon shapes rise, creating a waist high wall splitting the room into two sides. Meanwhile, hexagonal columns on the walls extend out, only a few on the other section of the room. They extend to the opposite wall, showing large gaps in the sideways columns. The gaps had pictures of Grimm inside...

Just a few seconds, and Carmine recognized the general layout. "A shooting range?"

Ozpin's smile remained. "Correct." He turned to the boy, hands resting on his cane. The picture of authority. "Carmine, answer me this one more time. You wish to become a Huntsman, correct?"

Carmine straightens himself, eyes narrowing. "Yes."

"And you wish to remain here?" Ozpin answers bluntly.

The boy hesitates, confusion entering him. "I... don't have anywhere else to go, and I don't want to be a problem to anyone else."

Ozpin hated the word choice... but it was an answer, still. "Then from this day forward, Beacon Academy will be your home." Carmine's eyes widened at this, attempting to stand straighter.

He continued. "You will, for lack of a better term, be home schooled by myself. However, you must understand the duties I have as the Headmaster of Beacon. For that reason, no one may know of your relationship with me."

Carmine recoils at that, jaw dropping. "But... I mean, then what-" He stops. He recalls the words of his kidnappers. The whole reason that happened was all because of this relationship. "But what about people seeing me?"

"On paper, you will be part of a special assignment program, given parental permission to live at Beacon for special schooling due to your aura and semblance." Ozpin squares his jaw. "Also, to others, it will seem this permission was granted _before_ your parents' passing."

Carmine's eyes widen, taking that in. He tilts his head for a moment, but eventually nods.

"You will remain as Carmine Uhlric, as that is who you are. And, given the tragedy of your family, no one will question why the Academy would let you live here full time." Ozpin's voice softens. "As we speak, I have set about contacting the officials of Sanctuary."

The boy perks at that. "What?"

"All assets belonging to Jared and Senaya Uhlric are yours by inheritance. All items from your previous home, as well as an estimated worth of property, will be placed into an account you will have here at Beacon. Do you understand everything so far?"

The boy stood for a moment, dumbstruck. He blinked as he shook himself out of it, gulping down. "Yes. But..." It didn't sit well. Somehow, it didn't feel correct. "What do I call you?"

Ozpin's official smile drops, only slightly. "In the presence of anyone outside the two of us and Qrow Branwen, I am Professor Ozpin." His face remains stoic, though his eyes lose just a little light in them. "Although, if I am to become anything more than that to you, you may say so when we are alone."

The headmaster continues. "Also, please understand my own duties as headmaster of Beacon Academy. Much of my time and effort will be taken up by the various activities. I will not always be present to train you. In my absence, I will leave assignments for you to keep up with your schooling." The silver haired man smirked slightly. "I'd heard from Jared how gifted you were, despite a sincere hate for studying."

Carmine pouts at that. This guy already knew him this well? Jeez. It's like... It's like he's always been here. "I understand..."

Ozpin nods back. "Good. Then, let us begin." His hand reaches behind his back, drawing out a standard issue handgun. "I trust Jared has taken you shooting before, so I wanted to gauge your aim if you wouldn't mind."

The boy squinted at the gun, face scrunching. He takes the weapon, finding it big, but not a familiar kind of big. He frowns with it. "Um... can I choose my own gun?"

Ozpin blinks, surprised, but soon realizes exactly what the boy means. He smiles, warm. "Yes. You may."

The boy's lips curled to a smile as well. "I'll be right back." He ran towards the door, sliding it open and running down a hall.

Ozpin's smile faded. It wasn't right that it would be this way, but... there was a small satisfaction in this decision. He just hopes it was the right one. _(Acoustic guitar melody begins)_

The door opens, Carmine entering. Sure enough, in his hands is Heulin' Noon, his father's gun. He walks up to the waist high wall in the center of the room slowly. _("My child arrived just the other day.") _

Ozpin turns, entering a command to lower the mini wall for Carmine's height. The mechanical whirl sounded as the line of hexa columns lowers. _("Came into the world in the usual way,-")_

Carmine holds the gun tilted, fidgeting with the cylinder until it finally pops aside enough to load. The hexagonal shapes atop the wall open, revealing dust shells of varying type. _("But there were planes to catch, bills to pay.")_

"Whoa..." The boy comments with wide eyes, grabbing red dust shells and inserting them gingerly. _("He learned to walk while I was away.")_

He pops the cylinder in place, pausing. He takes a sigh. Eyes opening as he looks at the targets, he raises the gun. _("He was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew he'd say, 'I'm gonna be like you, Dad'."_

The gun trained on the target, held in unsteady hands. Hands that barely kept a grip of the metal material. Ozpin watched on with curiosity, waiting. _("'You know I'm gonna be like you...'" Melody stops)_

. . .

BOOM! The target blows through, the image of a Grimm disintegrating.

**6 Years Later**

The same revolver aimed at the target, both barrels smoking. The wall for the shooting range was taller, normal sized. Behind the wall stood a figure, twice the height the boy had been.

Cobalt blue shoes, black pants with a blue line down each side, a holster strapped to the left thigh. The top was a sleeveless gray zipper hoodie, a metallic blue stripe pattern lining the zipper and shoulders. A long silver sleeve covers his right arm, but no sleeve on his left. His left hand holds the gun up single handed.

BOOM! He fires another double shot, the recoil still bouncing the whole single arm back. He lines up another shot. BOOM! A flick of the wrist as the cylinder pops out. He begins feeding shells into the weapon.

He sighs, lightly tossing the gun into his right hand and aiming with it. BOOM!

The sides of his head were buzzed, but the top of his hair was longer, parted at the middle and ending at the ears. The buzzed sides were still crimson, but the last inch of the top hair was a silver white. The preteen's blue eyes narrowed on the target, a few freckles here and there dotting his upper cheek.

**Carmine Uhlric**

**Age – 12**

**Six Years Til The Day**

The door slides open behind the boy, but he doesn't bother turning. "You're late again." He swaps hands on the gun, flicking the cylinder to reload the two shots he'd just fired.

Ozpin enters the room, turning and interacting with the terminal. "Apologies for the delay. Good news though is tonight we can go an extra hour."

Carmine turns around. He now comes up just short of his father's shoulders. He raises a brow. "I can't believe that."

Ozpin syncs his scroll to the terminal, inputting the desired settings. The room begins to shift to a plain flat surface. The headmaster marches to the center of the room, across from Carmine. "Can't or won't believe me?"

"Yes." The boy answers like a smart ass. He brings the revolver up. "Now, can we spare, please?"

The entire exchange, the boy's face was in a permanent scowl. However, Ozpin maintained his mask, impassive. "Very well." The hexagon under his foot rises, raising the Headmaster up six feet from the ground.

On the far wall, the images of Ozpin and Carmine were placed across from one another. Beside each image was a bar, filled with green, measuring their aura. Standing atop the pedestal in the center of the room, the headmaster faces the boy. "As always, the goal is to manage to take down a quarter of my aura. Any manner doing so will do."

Carmine widens his stance, training the gun on the man in front of him. "I got it." He said, keeping most of his impatience out. Most...

Ozpin nods at him, eyeing the gun aimed at him. "Very well... Begin-"

BOOM! The gunshot rings before the word finishes. The spar begins.

**Aw, finally met Are-The-Father. So, this chapter is essentially the end of Carmine's child backstory. No more traumatizing him... for now. Also, NEO! **

**The Nelo last chapter was a Grimm of my own. Similar to the Imp from Volume 4, it's humanoid with bonus abilities. It's general style is similar to its namesake from the Devil May Cry series, Nelo Angelo but with different abilities. **

**Next, I never went into the inspiration for Killian 'Killa' Gonzola. Should surprise no one that it's Bender Bending Rodriguez from Futurama, given that both his henchmen were based off Futurama robots as well. **

**For this chapter, we really just have Neo's mom and reference to her father. I'll simply say that they're both based off unique Ice Cream names. **

**Oh, and the song choice this time was the first verse of Cats in the Cradle, as also inspired this chapter's name. **

**Join next time, in Chapter Eight: Once Heard.**


	10. 8 Once Heard

_**Chapter Eight: Once Heard**_

It's so rare to be disruptive. To throw everything on its side to chaos.

Okay, that's a flat lie. She does so each and every day. But, those were all simple impulse driven adrenaline rushes. Rather, it was rare for her life to go through an overhaul.

Then Neo went and derailed her mother's business trip, found a blood covered boy, and SOMEHOW witnessed that become part of the trip. Dumb Dumb was fun, but things were just... different after that.

Neo's mother had traveled to Mistral for a deal with local bandits, offering elicit substances in exchange for goods. Goods and loot taken from travelers by said bandit clans. In turn, those goods would be given to some old grungy man named 'Senior'.

It was supposed to get the crime boss of Vale to assist in smuggling her father's drugs into the city for a single distributor. She'd never understand why he couldn't just sell the substances TO Senior and cut out the nonsense with the bandit clans. Something about not giving total distributing power to the crime boss.

But that was no longer needed. Apparently, her mother had managed to deal with that weird nice man at Beacon. Weird. One smuggling op got a foothold into the city, and suddenly her father's workers were able to expand into the city without the other crime lord's consent.

This came with a complication. Before, they were supposed to become business partners, but now they were competitors...

The girl sighs, sat at a single table by a large ornate window. Sunlight beams through into a large open room. The far wall to her right all mirror, the left wall mostly windows with embroidered drapes. The walls were a faint pink, floor of dark hardwood.

The girl sitting at the table with mismatched eyes hadn't grown _that_ much. Although saying so out loud might get rewarded with a knuckle sandwich. Her hair was cut short, into a half pink half brown bob cut.

She gets up from the table, moving around the room. Neo's eyes trailed to her reflection in the mirror. Brown laceless shoes, white leggings, up to a pink tutu. The tutu draped from a pink sleeveless top.

_**Neopolitan**_

_**Age – 9**_

_**8 Years Til The Day**_

The room's center was lined various obstacle style training tools. The first were two metal bars sticking up from the floor, two feet apart as they bent 90 degrees and extended ten feet. They then angled down into the floor.

After them sat a three pillars in a triangle. A mechanical spin rotated the pillars, each having two bars at different heights. The spins were staggered, not in unison so one bar was always going through the center space.

Finally, two hurdles, one higher enough to reach the girl's hips, the second not even a foot off the ground after. Neo positioned herself by the first obstacle, a record player sitting beside her by the wall.

One glance at the obstacles brings a twitch if a smirk on. Her hand flicks out, setting the player as it plays a classical piano melody. She rocks side to side with the melody, stepping almost like a dance.

Her arms lift theatrically as she dips forward into a cart wheel. Just before the parallel bars, she twists on her hands, straightening the wheel motion to a flip.

Her legs spread as they swing over, each leg catching the top of one of the bars. Her legs spread perfectly, balancing on the bars as her top half swings up. Rolling forward, Neo grips each bar, hand standing on the bars so her legs swing up.

Closing her legs, she kicks 'forward', flipping in the hand stand until her legs are towards the opposite end of the bar. Her legs open again, catching the bars as she releases her grip, swinging her top half over.

She hand stands off the bars, legs catching an outer bar of the nearest rotating column. The bar carries her into the center of the three columns as she contorts herself between the different bars, catching them and moving from bar to bar.

The last bar she catches carries her to the first hurdle. A slow bent back flip, she rolls off the bar over the hurdle, landing on her feet with a soft thud. Sweating heavily, the girl slowly dips. Knees bend forward while she leans back, until she's flat on the floor.

She inches forward, moving under the second hurdle, her breathing loud in the room. Getting under and through, she leans back up, legs going back under her as she stands up.

The piano melody ends, making the tired sweaty girl look over, a mute gasp. She lit up in a smile. "Daddy!"

Sitting by the record player, a large man sits and claps in applause. "Wow, so much progress, Sweetie! Better every day!"

The sides of his head shaved, his brown hair to his left, down to his ear. The only other hair is his thin mustache. Milk white skin with sharp features, though a crooked nose, likely broken at some point in his life. Bright pink eyes twinkle in pride.

He wears brown suit pants, black shiny shoes, black leather belt, a white shirt with black suspenders, black cuffs at his wrist.

The girl steps over, the mechanical whirl of the columns shutting down. "When did you get back?" Her mismatched eyes widen in glee. "Did you beat those guys up?"

The man barks a laugh, shaking his head. Rather than answer, he tilts his head at her. Getting up, he snaps his fingers. "Go clean up, sweetie. I got George making us some grub."

She grins, getting a hug on the man before sprinting off. "Don't start without me. You're never home!"

. . .

No time at all! Okay, more like a thirty minute indulgent shower later. Neo found herself walking through great wide halls with a spring in her step. A half pink, half white short dress over black leggings, brown shoes and wristbands.

Her home still seemed so big. Success in her father's, erm, business in Vale also allowed an upscale of the home front. It excited her, any time she could get details. Of course, she hadn't gotten to leave her damn home in eight months! Well, _officially_ leaving her house, anyway.

George no longer accompanied her mother on trips, staying home with Neo as a live in guard. For as much as she initially enjoyed the change, it ran its course quickly. Maybe she needed to sneak out for some much needed freedom...

Time to ponder gone, she bursts into the dining room, smile on.

Her father, Brock Rhodes, nickname Rocky, sat at the head of the table. He was surrounded by four men in suits sitting in nearby chairs. Neo's smile dulled at the grim scowls on each of the men's faces. Not directed at her, just there.

Rocky stops his speech to the men, eyes brightening with a smile at his daughter. "Boys, let me have dinner with my family. Come on."

The nearest man leans in to him, murmuring something in Rocky's ear. The boss's smile remains, but tenses... forced. He glances at the man, raising a black gloved hand and roughly pulling the underling away. "We will talk about it later."

The man shrinks back, nodding. The four men march out of the room, Rocky's smile easing back to be natural. However, Neo's own smile fell away, brow raising in confusion. Something wasn't right. "Ah, bout time you quit lounging in the shower."

They turn as Misty walks in, followed by George who carries three plates. Each plate is filled to the brim with seafood, rice, and vegetables. The violet haired woman huffs. "Bout time we can eat. I've spent the last fifteen minutes comforting this one as he bumbles through the kitchen."

George shrunk, looking away. "Ma'am, preparing a pufferfish can be dangerous if done-"

She turns away, ignoring him. "Ugh, I don't need excuses." She brightens at her husband. "Oh, Love, it's been too long since you've been home. I trust you dealt with things in Vale well?"

The man's hand twitches, an action the woman doesn't miss. He quickly chuckles. "Oh, yes. You should see the looks on some of those bastard's faces. But what of you? I walk in and see my beautiful daughter handling that obstacle course with ease!"

Neo chuckles at the praise, smiling with pride. "I get extra practice running from George."

Rocky halts, looking from the girl to his wife. A dry tone comes out. "He hasn't been hospitalized at all since I've seen him last, has he?"

Misty waves him off. "Oh he's fine. Now, let's dig in!"

The dinner was lax, the trio eating in comfort, happy quips back and forth. Neo leans back stuffed and sighing with a smile. The sight got a warm look from the adults as they shared a glance. "You good, sweetie?"

Neo grins, giving a thumbs up. Misty huffs "Then go start getting ready for bed, Missy."

The girl giggles, bursting from the chair and running off. "Okay!" However, just after turning the corner, she drops to the floor, moving as close to the edge as possible. Sitting down, she listens to her parents.

With the child supposedly gone, Rocky sighs, leaning his head into his hands. Misty frowns at the man. "What happened?"

"There was a rat. I think it was Dooley... not that it matters."

"So, he's been dealt with, but what came of it?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

"He tipped off Vale's police about Gero deal. The Huntsmen know."

"What?!" Misty's raised voice made Neo flinch harshly. The woman realizes her volume and continues at an even speaking voice "What made that fool talk about it?"

"Apparently something about a niece of his. Tried to get revenge." A low groan comes forth, Neo hearing the exhaustion in him. "Most of our Vale ops have been raided in the last two weeks. Once I found out why, I came home. Vale has no authority out here, after all."

"Wait, are you saying the Vale operation is a complete bust? All from one measly rat? The deal been on since two years ago!"

He waved his hands, placating. "It'll blow over. We still have enough deals to keep afloat. We wait it out, and we come back stronger. So long as Senior doesn't change his methods and actually secures the territory, it'll be just as, if not better than before."

Misty sighs. "Good God...I'll look into some contacts to see if we can't smooth this over faster."

Having heard enough, Neo scoots away, leaving the halls. Gero Deal? Dooley ratted? She vaguely recalled a bald man with a beard, constantly talking about his grandmother 'Babushka'. A touch eccentric, but always agreeable. To cross her dad...

Something big had to be involved. She was a touch ashamed not to know.

The girl pouts, the thought sticking. She'd quickly gotten ready for bed, A quick 'goodnight' got a happy departure from her family, soon finding herself in a blue hued bedroom. A grand king sized bed sat surrounded by decorated dressers, mirrors, and grand curtains allowing the blue moonlight inside.

Neo sat at the edge of the bed in violet pajamas. Glancing out the window was a white landscape, snow covering as far as can see. Snow covered dead forests could be seen. She snickered, thinking to the move out here.

Separate from the floating city of Atlas, a standalone manor deep in an arctic woodland. It was well protected by natural hazards. The family could only leave and come via flying transport. Something that got old real fast.

On a whim, she walls to her closet, withdrawing a black fuzzy jacket, putting it on. Next, she grabs a pair of brown boots. A moment later sees her open her window, the cold Mantle air breezing in. Looking at the door, her eyes trail to the bottom, no light in the hall.

She smirks as she eyes a not so easily hidden rope to the left of the window outside. Minutes pass as she hauls herself out of the room, ending on the roof of the three story mansion. Her boots crunch in the snow until she settles in the center, glancing up at the glowing orb in the sky.

Any amount of freedom... always worth it.

She didn't know how long she'd been up there, yawning loudly. Her lips smack as she sighs tired. However, something catches her eye. A shift of black.

Her first idea was excitement! She still hadn't seen a Grimm in person damn it! However, she visibly deflates as a crow lowers down, settling not far from her.

Although, it was weird. "hmm... Hi, birdy? You're supposed to go SOUTH for the winter." If it could be described with an emotion, it seemed to lazily tick to the side. It was BIG! Well over half her size with its wings in. "You need to share your food, boy. You're biiiiiig."

The bird cocks its head at her, perked. She chuckles. "Right. A big _baaaaad_ omen for being up past my bed time." She giggles to herself. "Here's to change." Her mind calls to her parent's conversation. "I hope it's good change- AH!"

The girl slips down the snowy slope of the roof. Eyes going wide, she shoots off the edge, falling directly in front of her own window. Mid tumble, she felt a tug on the back of her jacket, momentum shifting.

"OOF!" Neo hits the bed sheets and pillows, sinking in. Head in a tumble, she groans, sitting up and popping her back.

"What?" Mismatched eyes catch the crow now perched on the window seal. It gives one 'caw' before flying off and disappearing. Neo watched it leave, eyes wide. "Huh..?"

Bursting from the bed, she rushes to the open airway, looking out into the night sky. Did that black bird just save her? Her hand brushes something, bringing her attention down. Under her left hand is a slip of paper.

She tilts her head, bringing the slip up to her eyes to read.

"_Please stay put. Don't get involved."_

Neo's brow scrunched in confusion. She flips it over twice, seeing nothing else. Wide eyes scan around, looking for anyone or anything. "Hello?"

In response, a rapid beating sound began... faint and far off It was echoing through the window. The girl looked out into the sky, stomach sinking. Two massive helicopter carrier transports, red and blue lights flickering atop them.

P-police? Here? Why would-

The floor beneath her feet rumbles with the faint sound of an impact. Her eyes widen as she glances at the paper. She looks to the door, finding the hall lighting up on the other side. "What?"

. . .

The main entrance of the mansion blows in, the front wall of the great wide foyer shattering onto the floor. The florescent inner lighting and dark moonlight mix in the entryway.

Eight suited men, armed thugs, lay sprawled in multiple spots, unmoving. On the stairs leading to the upper levels, George steps down, hand snapping to his inner jacket and withdrawing a pistol. "Halt right there-"

A buck shot spread hits him in the chest, propelling the man up the staircase and into the wall. He groans, hand dropping as the faunus loses consciousness.

On the stairs, Rocky and Misty step out, Rocky now wearing a brown open suit jacket with black spots decorating it. "Alright, who has the balls!"

The smoke of the shattered entrance clears with the swing of a blade Clearing instantly reveals a single man with spiked black hair, light red eyes, black pants, white and gray jacket with red interior, and a black cape with red interior.

Qrow Branwen stands in the doorway, posture lax as he stares lazily at the two. "Well, this has been a long time coming." Misty's eyes widen on the man, but Qrow continues. "How you been, Mincy?"

The violet haired woman chucks off her sunglasses, fuming as she draws a customized handgun. "It's Misty, you brutish heathen! Now, what the hell are you... doing... here?" She stops, anger trailing as she made eye contact with her husband. She snaps her gaze back to the Huntsman. "How are you here? This is Atlas!"

The Huntsman's smoldering gaze remains on the two as he snorts. "Funny thing. Jurisdiction no longer matters when people agree on an action." He hoists his weapon, Harbinger, to rest on his shoulder in sword form. "Ozpin sends his regards, Mrs Rhodes."

Rocky snarls as he steps in from or his wife. He rolls his jacket sleeves up, flexing as a pair of brass knuckles situate in his hand. The knuckle weapons give a high pitch whine before an electric spark jolts from them. "Who are you and state you business! Atlas has no warrants out for me so get the hell out of my-"

"Atlas doesn't need warrants when they agree to let Vale handle its business." The Huntsman states. "In fact, in this case they are in full support."

The Huntsman stands tall, his lax persona commanding as he continues. "Brock Rhodes, leader of the Gala Crime Family, you are charged with drug creation, possession, smuggling, distribution, political extortion, blackmail, assault, battery, murder, and more recently: kidnapping, human trafficking, and indoctrination of slaves."

Qrow swings his blade forward, pointing it up towards the man on the stair case. Misty watches her husband tense. Her eyes narrow as she and her husband step down to the ground level. Qrow ends his speech with one phrase. "You have one chance to surrender."

Rocky's voice grates like gravel. "And what happens when I refuse to surrender?"

"Then I've been given permission to, at my own discretion, name this as an extra-judicial execution."

Silence reigns, the three individuals maintaining a standoff. Rocky glances over his shoulder towards his wife. "And them? What charges are against my wife?"

"None at all. Wife and daughter are out of the crossfire." He places a hard pointed look to Misty. "So long as they stay out of it." His gaze returns to the man. "So? What'll it be?"

"...Misty, leave the room." The woman opens her mouth, but he commands. "Stay out of it!" He steps forward, squaring up with Qrow.

"Brock..." Slowly, she walks out of the room.

"Let me make this perfectly clear." Rocky starts. His aura flares around him. From his body a second Rocky steps out. An identical copy to him, only momentarily shimmering white.

The second speaks as he picks up a switch blade knife from one of the downed henchmen. "You come into _my_ house..."

A third Rocky steps out of the first, walking up the stairs and taking George's pistol. "Break down _my_ front door..."

More images of Rocky walk out of the original, each snatching a weapon from one of the downed men in the foyer. The fourth speaks. "In front of _my_ wife-" the fifth speaks "-and _my_ daughter asleep upstairs..."

Suddenly, ten Rocky's stand at the base of the stairs across from Qrow. The original snarls out. "Fuck surrender." All ten speak in unison now. "I'm gonna break your kneecaps, Huntsman."

Ah, so THIS was Rocky's famous Mob semblance.

Qrow's eyes hardened. "You chose this." In a split second, the Huntsman bursts towards the ten identical men, swinging his sword forward in a blur.

. . .

The floor shook again, Neo's eyes fearfully wide. Her eyes dart around the outdoors, seeing nothing associated with the police transports. Something is in the hou- "Mom... Dad?"

She turns to the door, sprinting through it and into the halls. Her run cuts short as gun shots sound. Echoing through the halls, shots sound, the clashing of metal on metal.

Her brow comes down, confidence returning. This is what she wanted, right? Get excited! Pumped! … But something her blood ran cold. The weight on her doubles as Misty sprints around the corner, rushing towards her.

Her mother coming for her and not George? "Mom! What's happening? Where's George?"

"Not the time! I'm making sure you sit still." Sit still?! The little girl's eyes widen, irritated, but her mother continues. "Now, come! We're going to the garage and getting out of here."

"What? Where's Dad?"

Misty removes her glasses, glaring at the girl. "SHUT UP AND MOVE!" That weight and pressure of her mother's semblance bore down on her. Anxiety and tightness of her muscles builds. A feeling influencing her to submit to her authority. However, what made her pause even more were the drops threatening to fall from the woman's brown eyes.

Neo lowers her eyes, breath easily coming back. "Okay... what do we-"

An echoed break sounds under the floor. Automatic fire comes as bullets break upward through the floor around the mother and daughter. They shield themselves, hearing a loud crash, the sound of snapping wood getting quieter.

Neo's eyes widen, blinking several times as she pats her body down. Whew. That would've been unlucky. "Whoa. That was-" Her eyes widen, seeing the red liquid drip from her mother's shoulder.

Misty grits out a breath in pain, right arm pressing on her left shoulder. She glances at Neo, seeing the wide eyes. "Oh, stop. It's just a through and through." She turns and starts walking. "Now, come girl!"

Neo's eyes remain on her mother. Just the image. Her mother, shot... She snaps out of the trance, following after her.

. . .

The wall of the mansion shatters out. Rocky lands, rolling on snowy concrete. He snarls, reaching for a shock baton he'd dropped. Qrow's foot stomps down on the hand, getting a yelp from the mob boss. Looking up, a blade strikes.

The image of Rocky shatters, falling to fading bits of glass like aura. Qrow turns around, looking back to the blown open wall of the building. Four more copies of the boss charge out. The first stops, firing three shots.

Qrow swiftly dodges the shots, closing the distance and slashing back. The second Rocky steps between, blocking the overhead swing with a trench knife.

Using his off hand, Qrow palm strikes the blocking Rocky to the side of the gun wielder. The gunman fires three more shots. This time, Qrow angles his sword to deflect the bullets toward the third copy.

The third man raises a metal bar to swing, but a ricocheted bullet catches his shoulder. He stumbles as Qrow ducks, sweeping the charging copy and tossing him through a snow covered bush.

Qrow twists around low, snatching the stun baton with his offhand. The fourth copy swings his own baton, the Huntsman deflecting him off and slashing through the shattering copy with Harbinger.

The first aims his gun a few feet away, but the gun jams. He looks at it, confused. "A jam?" Too late, Qrow slashes through the image, shattering it as the pistol hits the concrete.

The third emerges from the snowy bush, gasping to find Qrow shifting his gun to shotgun mode and firing once, shattering the man. The Huntsman turns back to the mansion, finding one Rocky standing alone. The real one...

Rocky growls out, punching his shock knuckles together. "You got a pretty cool toy there."

Qrow shrugs, eyes hard. "Your wife extorted another weapon from us five years ago." The man gestures to a mansion lazily with his sword. "You wouldn't happen to have it around, would you?"

Rocky snickers. "I've no idea what you're on about. But..." Two more Rocky clones step out of the building. The one on the left holds a minigun, the right holds an RPG launcher. "I can show you real firepower."

The chain fed minigun starts its spin, bullets stream forth a second later. Qrow bursts forward, putting the broad side of his sword before him. The spray of bullets impact the sword, bouncing off in all directions as the man closes the distance.

The clone with the RPG kneels down, taking aim. As he pulls his trigger, the minigun with the other clone clicks and quivers, belt fed ammo jamming. "What?!"

The RPG rocket fires out. The minigun bullets stop, Qrow lowering his guard, twisting and slashing through the rocket as he dashes by. It explodes behind him.

The Huntsman shifts his weapon to scythe mode, twirling around. The pole end strikes the main Rocky's guard, holding him back as Qrow cuts through the RPG clone.

He turns to face his two opponents, flourishing Harbinger to parry three jabs from Rocky. Behind the two, the clone with the minigun works to fix the belt feed.

As the men fight, across the snow filled yard, Neo and Misty rush out a side entrance, moving along a sidewalk towards an out building. The violet haired woman reaches a door, turning to her daughter. "Hurry up!"

Neo stops, looking over the snow covered lawn, a shock wave blasts the snow out in a obscuring white mist. In the now cleared area, standing on dead grass, Rocky dodges two swipes from Qrow's scythe, dodge rolling left.

Qrow turns around, the last clone fixing the belt feed of the minigun. He closes the distance too fast, taking the head off the clone, shattering it.

Neo's eyes widen at the man. The red cape, white jacket, black pants. He was so familiar. When did..? She shakes herself out of it. "DAD!"

Rocky's eyes widen, turning back to the girl. He scowls, turning back forward. "Damn it..." Qrow had stopped, however. His attention drew to Neo, eyes losing their edge. The mob boss takes notice... taking his shot.

Rocky closes the distance, spark knuckles jolting as he tucks his hands at his side and punches them together. Both fists crash into the distracted Huntsman. Qrow's eyes widen as an electric shock courses through him.

He's blasted away, slamming into the second floor of the mansion, shattering the walls. The boss snickers, breathing a touch heavy. Standing tall, he sends an annoyed glance at the child. "What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Neo flinches at the man's growling tone. The snapping anger in him. She'd never received that from him. "D-daddy, what's-"

"Come on!" Misty snaps, grabbing Neo at the wrist with her good hand and dragging her towards the door.

The girl struggles. What was going on? Why were cops at the door? Wasn't her family safe from law enforcement? They were set, above it! Why was her father fighting a Huntsman-

From the shattered side of the building, Qrow hops out, landing and wiping off dust from his shoulder and sleeve. A trickle of blood trails from the corner of his lip. "Hmph. Nice cheap shot." He wipes the trail of red off, eyes now hard on the mob boss.

Rocky turns back to the man, grinning. "Sorry, you were so open I couldn't help it. I'm typically a modest gentleman."

"Nah, you're just an opportunistic rat." Qrow comments lazily, rolling his shoulder. "I should say 'sorry'. I didn't realize I cared more about your daughter being here than you did. Although, it's not surprising."

The boss blanches at that. "Excuse me?! The hell does that mean?"

Qrow's pale red eyes narrow at him, unflinching. "Considering your _business model_." His accusatory tone drips on the last few words. Neo's eyes remain on the two men as her father snarls like an animal. Rocky sprints at the Huntsman. Qrow's eyes flick to the little girl, a sigh escaping his lips. He mutters under his breath. "Sorry, kid."

In a single movement, Rocky leaps at Qrow for a charging punch. In response, Qrow spins and slides to the side simultaneously, swinging the curved scythe blade like a pick. The tip of the blade shatters Rocky's aura and enters the solar plexus. The large curved blade sinks through the mob boss, slicing through and sticking out the back.

The blade sinks in to the base, Rocky's body catching off the pole arm and hanging from the weapon. Neo's jaw hangs, breath shaking out as she recoils from the sight. "DADDY!"

. . .

That didn't just happen.

Neo sits on the stairs of the wrecked foyer. The inner workings of the house were ripped apart. Sliced floors, shattered walls, bullet holes riddled around the area. The entire front door wall was just gone.

No, not gone. It was here... and there... and there...

Just- That didn't just happen.

Words were being spoken, around, but she wasn't hearing them. One of the Atlas police transports had landed in front of the building. All of her father's men were loaded into the ship, George included. None of them wouldn't be leaving a hospital for the next few days, let alone the prison they'd go to after.

The other transport had already left with the deceased... but _HE_ didn't go with it. The Huntsman stayed.

And that's why the girl's mismatched eyes remained on the wooden stairs, another clear droplet touching down. If she looked anywhere else, it would be on that man.

In front of her, Qrow stood with two Atlas soldiers in front of Misty. The confident business woman stared dead forward, a bandage around her left shoulder. The soldier in front of her spoke at her, not that Neo heard any of the words.

All just white noise in the background. Blah blah- Protection for information. Something something- Exempt from Rocky's charge-... what? The mention of her father brought her attention up. Even the act of lifting her head felt numb, cold.

"Your husband was given the list of charges from the governments of Vale, but Atlas nor Vale will press any charge on you." The nearest soldier informed.

Misty's red ridged eyes snapped to the man, narrow. "Break into my house. Kill my husband. Arrest my husband's men. Destroy one million lien in property. Am I supposed to feel lucky?"

"Yes." The soldier answers plainly. "Based on evidence, we're aware much of his operation involved you, but HE didn't want the order to be put on you." The armored man gestured towards Qrow with his thumb.

Misty's burning eyes snapped to the Huntsman, still leaning on the nearest wall. "Oh? How chivalrous... Should I feel special?"

Qrow kept neutral, meeting the gaze. "Ozpin and I both objected to placing the kill order on you, too... for _her_ sake." His eyes flicked to the tricolor girl.

Neo's gaze snapped to him, confusion mounting. For... her sake? What the hell does that mean?! He murdered her father in front of her!

He continued. "Frankly, she's an Atlas citizen, and we wouldn't be able to do anything for her. Also frankly, Atlas doesn't care for orphans, so leaving you alive for her seems like the best outcome." Qrow's brow raised at the business woman, ignoring the look frown on the soldier's face at the Atlas comment. "So, keep out of trouble from now on, and you won't face any more consequences."

Ignoring the Violet haired woman, Qrow steps away from the wall, walking towards the stairs. Towards the scared little girl.

Misty flinches at the movement. She inches to move between the man and girl, but the two soldiers step up, one placing his hand towards his sidearm. "Don't you dare-"

"Whatever." Qrow walks around her, marching to the base of the steps softly. The girl sitting seven steps up stares at him, a light shiver, her eyes straining and quivering. The man frowns, gaze softening.

Silence is numbing. Restrictive. The girl felt claustrophobic. Suffocated. Her teeth clatter in her clenched mouth.

Against her will, her voice came out. "Why?" The voice came out choked, tears threatening to spill out. "Why Daddy?"

He kept his gaze locked, not shying away. Despite the look, his voice hesitated. "Because... your father did something unforgivable. He had his chance to give up peacefully, but chose to fight." A sigh leaves his lips. "I don't regret it, but I'm sorry you had to see it. I just hope someday you'll understand it."

His right hand rose, hand giving a two finger salute, though it did little to offset his sullen frown. "Take care, kiddo."

The man turns and walks out the foyer, towards the transport. The two soldiers step back and trail after him, leaving Misty and Neo alone. Alone, in the shattered mansion. Just like that. Neo watched as the man left, the same words going through her mind.

That didn't just happen.

A light chill swept into the room from the snowy cold outside. The business woman stood at the base of the steps, hand hovering over her face. Slowly, she stepped towards her daughter. Misty's rigid form slowly crumbled, shoulders sagging and shaking.

The girl sat still on the steps as her mother slid down beside her. Her mismatched eyes glanced down, seeing the business appropriate space between the mother and daughter. Her voice chokes out. "M-Mom? What's going to happen now?"

"..." Nothing comes from the woman.

Neo shifts, wary red rimmed eyes darting around the shattered room. The cold temperature started making her shiver more and more. "Mom?"

Her hand inched out towards the woman, only for the adult to stand up from the steps. Misty took a shuddering breath. "Go to your room and get a single bag ready." Her voice held no tone, no emotion, barely loud enough to hear. "We can't stay here."

The girl looks away, hands dropping into her lap. A sniffle comes from her as she hugs herself and stands. "Okay..." Every inch she moved felt like she would wake up from a nightmare, but the longer it went, the more she realized it.

That really happened.

. . .

Her mismatched eyes flicked open. Half lidded, her gaze simply locks onto a speck. A speck right there, on the white ceiling. The brow over her pink eye raises. How the hell did that get there? … Not worth thinking about.

She rose from the bed to a sitting position. Pale blue walls around a sparsely decorated room, barely a fourth the size as her old room. Her bed merely a twin size with gray sheets. Staring forward a moment, she lets out a long mix of a sigh and yawn.

A couple minutes pass as she walks out into a living room, small with only a couch, coffee table, and television. Muted colors and few decorations.

She was slightly taller, wearing a white loose jacket and black pants. At least her shoes were pink still.

**Four Months Later**

**Age – 10**

**7 Years Til The Day**

Hmm. She might have overslept. Usually she at least catches her mother leaving. She exits the living room into a dining room, seeing a note. Snatching it, she reads _'At work. Won't be home for dinner. There's ten lien for the corner diner.' _

The girl huffs, crunching the paper and tossing it into the garbage. She swiftly takes the money from the counter, pocketing it and sitting on the couch. Turning on the television, she settles back, holding a drink.

News... hell with that. Cartoons... only the super kiddie ones come on during school hours. Next! Drama shows and lifetime? Ew...

Cop shows and thrillers. Jackpot.

Maybe it wasn't very healthy, but she'd always at least known her parents weren't up and up. Her mother was NEVER going to tell her anything about what she and Rocky did. She only vaguely knew he was a business owner and was strict.

Although, the 'beating' and 'fighting' rhetoric makes much more sense now. She'd just joked and laughed about it before.

Her brows rose seeing the main character of the show panic as a detective shows up to their home. Neo smirks at the screen, always enjoying these scenes. It was always fun to sneak around and hide. Show just how much one can make others look silly.

However, it cut to commercial, getting the expectant look from the girl to a scowl. She sighs, falling softly into the couch. "Stupid television."

The next commercial ran, the image of Atlas Academy showing. Neo froze, eyes narrowing. _"Adventures. Heroism. Fulfillment. These are a starting point, but there's more to it." _

The screen lit with showings and displays of high tech weapons and otherworldly powers. Each and every man and woman, boy and girl, wore a brilliantly well kept uniform, until the shot lands with all of them lined up together in a salute.

"_What matters is us. Our people. Our citizens. Being a Hunter means: Unity. Progress. Survival. And Duty." _The image pans out to show Atlas Academy's headmaster, and military General James Ironwood. Clean shaven and chisel jawed. _"If you wish to be a hero, we welcome-"_

The screen shuts to black. Neo sat with her hand gripping the remote in a vice grip. A shuddering breath came out, eyes narrow. "Whatever." She stands up, tossing the remote into the couch as she moves to the door.

Stomping out of the home, she locks the door, stepping into a hallway. An apartment complex. Fairly neat and tidy, though. It was a strange move... She hadn't been aware her family had set up quote unquote 'safe houses'.

Apparently, there were several to choose from, but they picked the one closest to Misty's workplace within the city. The _grand floating city of Atlas_. Ugh, she'd hated living here before, and she hates living here now.

The elevator was annoying. Her mother just _HAD_ to pick one with a view, but the elevator was so stupid. Quickly, she finds herself on the streets, hands in her pockets as she walks out alone in the afternoon.

Who knows how long she just walked around. Five minutes, fifteen, an hour? She loses track as she comes across a public park.

Okay, one thing she enjoyed about Atlas? Weather control in the parks. Despite being cold as hell, the park didn't have a flake of snow, unlike so many other places. So, permanent good weather means...

The sounds of other children in the park. Neo smirks as she eyes a dozen children with adults all over the place. The park isn't overly large, a few trees, grass, and a nice walking path. She swiftly finds a small playground.

"Oo... good timing." She mutters out loud. Glancing back and forth, she sneaks off behind a tree. Breathing in and out, she focuses.

Her eyes open, both brown. She smirks with her hair fully brown, no trace of pink at all. A look at her shows sees white instead of pink. She nods in approval, semblance fully active.

Neo moves out into the playground, a mix of kids around her age. Before long, she blends in, moving to a set of swings. Eyeing the kids, she finds a boy with slicked hair, impeccably spotless leather jacket and shiny pants. Either he's just very flamboyant, or has rich parents.

And rich parents means big allowances...

Neo grins at him and the other kids crowding him. Playing tag? Oh, too easy. She slaps him on the shoulder. "Tag!"

"What- HEY!" The kid shouts out, annoyed as Neo sprints towards the trees. The boy huffs, rushing after her. Another neat observation of rich brats. They're used to swapping friends, and easily enticed to a challenge.

She, on the other hand, was a _smart_ brat, and punking a kid is a fun workout. Weaving through the bushes, she sneaks around a tree, stopping. 3. 2. 1.

Swinging herself back around the tree, she braces herself at the boy slams right into her. The two children hit the grass, Neo twisting on top.

The two separate, Neo's off hand retracting to her pocket.

She rubs a sore spot on her head as the boy gets up wincing more in pain. Ah! No aura unlocked. Sucks for you. "Ah! Idiot! What was that for?"

Neo snickers, "Sorry, thought I got away from ya."

The boy gets up in a huff, wincing before stomping away. "Whatever, stupid girl."

However, Neo's grin remained, hand leaving her pocket with- holy cow, forty three lien! How loaded was this kid? Whatever. The kid was gone, going back to the playground, so she breaks her semblance, half her hair shattering back to pink. Her shoes shine pink, and a blink of her eyes brings the same shade in her right orb.

With a giggle, she exits the trees and bushes, leaving the playground just as she sees the rich boy patting himself down. "Stupid." She mutters.

Leaving the park, she swiftly arrives at an ice cream parlor four blocks from her apartment, Neo enters. Psh! Ten lien, her butt! That corner diner was supposed to be her only meal of the day? Please...

The tricolor girl marches up to the counter, eyeing the menu of dessert flavors, as well as some traditional food. Fifty three lien to use, she wouldn't mind her first three course meal in a while.

. . .

Misty sighs as she enters the apartment, shutting and locking the door. Looking ahead, she raises a brow behind her sunglasses at the sight. Neo sits before the television with a chocolate coated ice cream cone, crunching down on it to finish. On the coffee table sits a to-go box.

The woman glares at the child. "Well, you're certainly well off." She moves to the dining room, sitting her purse down.

Neo shrugs, not looking at her mother. "You left ten lien to cover breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

The woman scoffs. "It's hard times, Miss Sass! I didn't raise a lowly pickpocket."

The little girl snaps her gaze to her mother. Her eyes narrow. Hard times? She knew what the woman did when she was 'late' coming home. Dinners with rich men, attempting to find someone to mooch off of. A part of her worried about that implication whenever she thought of her own father.

Either way, a mother should be able to afford a god damned dinner for her daughter. Neo rolls her eyes, attention back to the television. Not interested in judgment or an argument.

It was funny when she could turn to George for entertainment and care. However, the longer she stays with only her mother, no guard or butler, the shorter her patience is.

Not long after her mother settles in, she snatches the remove from the table, switching to the news. A prim man, oozing a pompous elite aura, sits at a desk. The background behind him is a green screened logo of the Schnee Dust Company.

They caught him in the middle of the broadcast. _"-knows why the decision was made, but the position of heiress within the family has now shifted to Jacques's middle child. This change in the company's future comes amid rumors of several violations of faunus rights within the dust mines to the west of-" _

The broadcast droned on, Neo tuning out the story. One rich girl screwed out of a fortune. Another rich girl gets it. Honestly, she could relate to the older one in that sense. Then again, wait... Isn't the older trying to join the military? Yeah scratch that. No relating whatsoever.

She'd zoned out for a few minutes until a knock sounds at the door...

Neo's eyes snapped to her mother. Misty, on the other hand, had already gotten to her feet. Trained on the door, she moves to her purse in the dining room. "Neo, go to your room."

The girl blinks before narrowing suspiciously. "Is this another 'late night boyfriend'?"

Misty glares at the girl, glasses off. The tired chocolate eyes bore a message into Neo's brain, Her mother's semblance. "I said go!"

The power lodges in Neo's throat, breath coming out painfully slow. She winces as she looks away. "O-okay..." She goes down the hall, getting her breath out as she shuffles.

Alone, Misty glances over to the door. Her hand draws a customized pistol with a scope side. She pulls her tight lavender business jacket open, tucking the weapon inside. The door knocks twice more.

She approaches slowly, glancing into the peep hole. On the other side, she sees a man in a jet black suit, gray button up underneath and black tie. Despite the muted clothes, he had shoulder length green hair and orange eyes. The man seemed expressive, peeping through the hole back. As if that actually let him see her.

What bothers her though is the pinned symbol on his lapel. A jaw-less skull with a third eye socket in the center forehead. Her gaze narrows, hand tensing towards the hidden gun. Still... she opens the door.

A pleasant smile finds its way onto her face. A peppy voice comes from her as she glances out. "Hello? How may I help you?"

The bright looking man grins at her, hand coming up in a wave. "Hello, Ma'am! Hello. I wasn't aware such a stunning woman would be here." He gives a toothy grin. "I'm looking for a Mrs Rhodes. Now, I have to think you're her daughter?"

His voice was dripping with warmth and whimsy. Tone was light, showing he obviously knew she was who he meant. Flattery. Ordinarily, all things she would eat up, but...

Misty's eyes squint just barely. "It's Miss actually..."

The man blinks before gasping, hand to his heart dramatically. "Oh! I apologize sincerely! Please, I beg my pardon!"

He wasn't reacting in the slightest to her semblance... He was skilled in aura control, surely trained. Misty's grip on the door knob tightens. She waves him off, forcing her smile. "Oh, you're fine. No harm done." She gives a wry chuckle. "I mean, it's been difficult. Correcting people on that, I mean."

The man nods, sighing. "Ah, right. I DID hear about that. Actually, I came here relating to that." He smiles at her, though it doesn't reach his eyes, a very faint loss of light in them. "Actually, it would be much easier to have such a conversation away from prying eyes and ears. Would you mind if I came in to talk? I promise you, it's important."

Misty's jaw clenched a moment, keeping eye contact and willing her semblance on the man. Something had to give. "I'm sorry. I don't even know your name. It would be improper to allow you into my home not knowing who you are."

His grin remained warm, contrasting his eyes growing more cold. "Ah, my name is Spyyra." He comments, withdrawing a badge with his identification. "I'm hired as a business associate of a business associate of the late Brock Rhodes. His passing was a blow to my client's heart, and he wishes to send his regards."

The conversation paused as the woman inspected the man. "I'm sorry, but now really isn't the best time-"

"I assure you, now is the only time, Miss Rhodes." His smile drops to a smirk, maintaining eye contact. "It will only require a minute of your time, and all problems will be out of your hair."

'Only time', he says. He made that threat pretty clear. Slowly, she creeps the door open, allowing the man into the apartment.

Spyyra immediately stops at the coffee table, seeing the to-go box left by Neo. "Oh, jeez. Looks like I caught you at dinner!" He scratches his neck, looking ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry 'bout that. Whatcha havin'?"

Misty shuts the door, silently locking it. "Ice cream... Just finished." Her tone dropped from friendly inside the room.

The man didn't seem to notice the shift, eyeing the packaging. "Ah, I hardly ever have the stuff myself. My ex wife was lactose intolerant-" He waves a finger up in Misty's direction. "-which pretty much made ME lactose intolerant, but I do enjoy me some cookie mint'n cream."

He makes it to the dining room, gesturing to one of the seats widely. "Do you mind?" He finishes his rambling.

Her eyes narrow. "Oh not at all. Why not put your hands all over everything?" Her snide remark comes back with some sass. "How about you explain to me why you're here."

Ignoring her sudden rudeness indoors, Spyyra sits at the four seat table. "Can't yet. We're not all here."

"What are you-"

"It's business for all his kin, after all." The green haired man states, tone completely innocent. So genuine... if not for his eyes, hollow and dangerous. "Trust me, it's all just a clarification, and that's all."

Down the hall, Neo sits within the open bathroom door. Alert, she closes her eyes, focused on hearing all she can.

Misty glares at the man, anger bubbling to the surface. "You will deal with me and me alone. No other alternative. None of it involves her."

The man gives her a rather dull look, holding the stare down just a moment before shrugging with a smirk. "Alright. Gives us some time to ourselves. Get to know each other. Swoon over the sunset-"

"Gag on your bullshit." Misty cuts in. She sits at the table, across from Spyyra. "The Gero deal, I assume."

The man brightens, giving a toothy grin. "Ah! You DO still remember. My employer didn't think you would since it was Brock's gig."

"I know everything he did. Why does that matter now? He's dead, and I lack the resources to continue his criminal empire. I'm left straight or nothing."

Orange eyes darted around the room, a contemplative look coming on. "That would indeed be a problem. Yep, definitely a problem. But, you see, that's why your problem becomes my boss's problem. And we can't have problems going unsolved." The man leans back on the chair, looking completely relaxed and opposite from the business woman's calm demeanor. "And the only way my boss will solve his problem is a return on investment."

"Excuse you?!" Misty barked out, eyes wide with fury. "How am I supposed to do something like that?"

"13 Million lien." Spyyra comments, reaching into his jacket and withdrawing a metal flask. Popping it open, he takes a swig from its contents.

Misty raises a brow. "What are you-"

"Brock was paid 7 million lien." The green haired man smirked at her. "PER shipment. Each shipment of 12 would be appropriated-new-hires."

"_-and more recently: kidnapping, human trafficking, and indoctrination of slaves."_ The miserable bastard of a Huntsman's words rang in the woman's mind.

"And going at a rate of one shipment a month, plus the odd scenario of two shipments a month, that rounded to over 90 million a year... each shipment paid IN. ADVANCE." The man smirks, looking down his nose as he leans back on the poor chair. "And my boss never got his return on that last investment."

Misty nods. "I see. This is a shakedown to get back the 6 million on the last shipment..." She groans, eyes lowering. "I may be able to get that from my company. Move some numbers about and hope no one needs to access the records-"

She's cut off by the man chuckling like a child and shaking his head. "N~o!" He sings the word, still amused. "The whole point of the money was to spend it. Getting that back means nothing. What means something is _getting. Back. Investment._" He emphasizes again.

The woman freezes, eyes widening a fraction. "... I don't... know what you mean by that." Suddenly, her back straightens, blood running like ice. "You can't possibly expect-"

"I don't _expect_ anything." Spyyra shrugs, lax attitude remaining. "I'm just here to get whatever can be got."

She blinks, recoiling back with a shake of her head. "I yes, cause I can certainly just go to the local park and get a dozen little hell spawns to follow me right back to you." Her sarcasm drips as anger builds.

He ignores both tones. "You do that and we have zero problems."

"Absolutely not! Where do you think we are? A Vacuan orphanage? I can't get something like that done!"

"You say can't. I say won't." The green haired man smirks at her. "But, we won't require a full shipment of twelve. In fact, even one would be enough to get off your back... with a slap on the wrist, of course."

Misty huffs. "'Slap on the wrist'. Hmph! Who are you? Sandy Superior?"

"Spyyra Barnall. We've been over that."

"I'm am not. Kidnapping a child for you. In _ATLAS CITY _for god's sake!" Her voice threatened to raise to a yell, but she reigned it in, seething at the man.

Down the hall, within the bathroom, Neo's eyes widened. What the hell? What the actual hell was her father involved with?! _"I should say 'sorry'. I didn't realize I cared more about your daughter being here than you did. Although, it's not surprising." _That Huntsman knew something. It was the reason.

Not surprising. As if her father caring for a child was contradictory... even for her. _"Considering your _business model_."_

Kidnapping and trafficking. Her father could do something like that?

Within the dining room, Spyyra sighs, shaking his head. "I'm disappointed. I'd heard you were intelligent. Who ever said you needed to kidnap anyone?" A taunting tone flits through his words. "Like I said. Even one child would be enough return on investment. Over half a million for a regular... 'appropriated worker'. Think how much one with aura and a semblance could sell for."

Misty's hand flicks to her jacket, removing her pistol and aiming at the man.

The man nods, looking impressed at the piece. "Nice reaction, buuuut-" His hand waves up, a spark of electricity arcing off as his hand grips the barrel. With only a curving of his hand, the metal warps downward, closing the opening.

She stumbles to her feet, chair knocking over. At her feet, her brown eyes trail over the weapon. The front half closed and unusable in its new state. "H-How did you-"

He claps with a grin. "Called it! Knew you weren't trained with your aura! Not like your husband, at least."

Her hostile stance begins to crumble as the man stands up. "S-stay back. Get out of my home!"

"Whoa whoa! I'll leave in a moment... _with_ the return." He gives the woman a toothy grin, standing quite a bit taller, almost a whole head.

Misty's eyes clench shut, chest raising and lowering with deep breaths. "It's my daughter."

Spyyra's hand lightly rests on the her shoulder, slowly pressing her into the wall. She looks up to see the cold eyes, lips in a grimace. "Which is the only reason you have a way out of this. Think of it as... consideration for your loss."

No... Neo sat, frozen in the dark tiled room. Her breath chopped as her mismatched eyes looked down. There's just- How could- There's no possible way her mother would, COULD, do something like that.

The little girl began to shake, arms wrapping around herself. It'll all be okay. It's not going to-

"Fine... Just leave me alone." Her mother's voice barely drifts down the hall.

What... did she just say?

Footsteps sounded. A door opened, the man was saying some words. She didn't know. Didn't register anything except the cold claustrophobic tightness running through her.

Her mismatched eyes blink wide as the bathroom lights turn on. Her gaze looks up, seeing the tall man looming over her. The man smiled wide at the girl. "Hey there! You're just what I'm looking for. Now, come on. We got a trail to burn."

She didn't move, breathing increasing. It was really happening. Why? Why was this happening?

A rough arm grabbed her by the bicep, wrenching her painfully to her feet. He tugged her out into the hall, dragging her with him as she gasped, winced, and struggled. Hyperventilating, she looked out in panic, finding her mother standing in the dining room. "MOM! HELP!"

Nothing. The woman didn't move. The violet haired woman simply kept her eyes on the floor. Nothing. Not a god damned thing.

And there's the switch being flipped. Fear and shock giving way to sheer fuming anger. A fire lighting in the girl as she thrashed at the man's grip. "NO!" She screamed out, voice going shrill as she kicked and pulled.

Spyyra grumbles, looking at the struggling girl. "Well, damaged goods is better than no goods... Night time."

With that, his off hand grips her by the back of the head... as he slams the girl's head into the wall. Her vision goes black instantly.

. . .

A hard impact, the girl lands on the ground, front first. Dirt blows out, air leaving Neo's lungs. Her eyes attempt to open, but clench with dirt in her eyes now. The right side of her head sears in pain. She chokes for a breath, only to gag as the first breath takes in the dusty dirty under her.

Her arms flail under her, finding placement to push herself up. Eyes squeezed shut stinging, she continues coughing with each breath. The girl's head rocked, vision blurred with each movement.

She flops aside, rolling to her back and looking up. The side of her head burns with pain, swollen. Both hands gently cradle her right temple, feeling the puffy hot skin as it hurts, then numbs. She glances about with her pink eye opened.

It's dark. Rocks surround her as she lays in a dirt bed clearing. Inside a cave? She winces and sits up, one open eye widening.

Other children, all around her in varying ages. Not many were older, very few actually, but there were at least a couple dozen. Several Faunus too. Around the area were several men, all wearing leather armor over green under clothes. All wore helmets concealing their faces.

The girl scowled, memory coming back to her as she struggles to stand. A shout comes to the tip of her tongue as a figure steps onto a rock, looking down at the children. The same green haired man with the same three eyed skull on his lapel.

Eyeing the figure, she opens her brown eye and slowly glances at each guard. Each guard bore the sane symbol, not on their chest, but painted into their face covering black masks, accentuating a third visor eye in the center of each forehead in the helmets.

She stands, moving to step away, only for her legs to catch. The girl wobbles in place, balancing herself and looking down. A rusty chain connects her feet together! What the... "What- where are we?" She asks aloud.

The man grins down, completely innocent looking. Almost fatherly... "You're home, little one." So.. warm? Weirdly genuine sounding. She'd listened to her mother dozens, hundreds of times, as she would coerce people in meetings, yet she could still see through that wench's acidic personality.

This man, however, could fool anything with his tone alone... until looking at his eyes. Just that slight touch too wide, pupils slightly shrunken. But she could see it. It was so much different from Misty, on a whole other level, but it was the same intent. Coerce and manipulate. He's better at it, and he doesn't need a semblance to accomplish it, given Neo's glance at the others reacting.

And it infuriated her. Her jaw clenched, lips pulling into a line, eyes hardening at the man. Despite the swollen head she'd received from said man. "This isn't home! You kidnapped us!"

The children around her cringe at her shout. She glared around, willing her anger over them as well. Spyyra frowns in mock offense. "Excuse you! We have you here in our hospitality, under our protection, away from the under fulfilled lives that previously laid ahead you!"

His admonishment ends with a quirk if the lips. "Or are you saying you were safe and looked after before?"

Stubbornly, she glared back at him, not even hesitating. "No, but it was better than getting beaten and taken!"

The children around her moved uncomfortably, some cringing back in on themselves. However, some watched the girl shout at their captor, wrapped in by what may happen.

Spyyra puts a hand to his chin. "Mhm... mhm..." he nods with the utterances. Suddenly, his eyes flick to Neo's right. Lazily, his off hand raises and points. "You. Please step forward."

The girl glances over, seeing several kids flinch apart, a younger boy sitting in torn pants and a brown dirty jacket. The boy began to shake, looking at the man.

Spyyra puts his hands up, placating. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I just want to prove what kind of guy I am, that I'm your friend. Your pal. Come on! I swear you won't be hurt." The confused, scared child stood up from his spot. Neo eyes the same chains hooking his feet together.

The boy shuffles a few feet, separated from four others. Spyyra smirks, nodding to the boy. The blonde boy stutters out. "W-w-what do you want?"

Spyyra's smile widens, showing teeth. Neo's eyes widen seeing the man's. The man's arm flicks up, aiming a pistol down. "An example."

BOOM!

All the children scream as the boy falls to the ground, no movement from the small child.

Spyyra tosses the handgun to the nearest armored thug. "There! Painless." He watches the children shake in place, but keeps his eyes on Neo, waiting for her attention to come back to him. "See that?"

Neo meets his smolder, orbs wide with shock and fear. Her anger and frustration splashed with a cold wash of horror.

"That's you if you get on my bad side." His eyes were dark, nearly blacked out by the shadow save for a single sharp glint. Instantly, the man brightens again, a faux pep in his voice again. "Now, gather round children! Let's start your lives anew!"

. . .

Humiliated, captive, chained, hungry, drained, and unable to blink without seeing a hole in a child's head.

Neo had never freaked over blood. Worst experience was a cut on her head originating from a mishap with a glass falling on her head. She'd always enjoyed going places she shouldn't. Hell, she didn't care back when she'd run into that crying boy in the woods, Carmine.

Then again, the blood on him was dried and easy to work around, making it distant. Her own blood from her head was more scary from the pain, but it had familiarity. It was HERS. Yet, seeing her father's death, impaled on the Huntsman's weapon stuck with her... seeing a bullet tear through a child's head beside her stuck with her.

Now, just ten minutes later, she stands in a line of children, arranged by height. Several of the guards stood by, Spyyra stands before them, smiling wide. Behind him are three semi trucks open.

It only just clicked in her head that they were outside Atlas City. There in the distance, she could see the city floating in the sky, fleets of warships around it.

The green haired man claps his hand. "Alright, kids! This moment shall define the rest of your lives." He clasps his hands together, acting out swooning in glee. "Cherish it so." With a smirk, he gestures to the first truck.

"This truck will take a portion of you to an outpost of my gracious employer. There, you shall hit the books and learn all sorts of services that will be expected of you someday. It's the comfy life for you... as comfy as it can be, that is." With that, he gestures to a guard, flicking his wrist at the child line.

Several of the guards move, each grabbing different kids around Neo. The children yelp, cry out, resist, but eventually a fourth of the line is moved into the truck bed.

Satisfied, Spyyra gives a toothy grin, pointing his thumb to the third truck. "This lovely ride will take you to the rough n' tumble country. Your services will bring resources to all." He pauses, bringing a tapping finger to his chest. "I don't feel comfortable saying it's a 'plantation', but... well, yeah, apples be apples, so it's a plantation."

The guards returned to the line, removing all but three children other than Neo. This group went without trouble, seeing how well any resistance the last group went.

Suddenly, the first and third trucks rev their engines, driving away down a dirt road. This left Neo, three other children, four guards, Spyyra, and the truck. He smiles directly at her. "Ah, our chief money makers. Be proud, children! You're here because you are special!"

Neo and the other three glance around at one another. Each of the other three were older than her, it seemed. One even looked in her teens. A boy turns to the man, muttering out. "S-... special how?"

Spyyra claps his hands together. "Oh, I shouldn't say_ too_ much, but you? You will each become quite useful tools to some... let's say, _powerful_ people. And I can't promise anything, but you might be lucky enough to see me again."

The tricolor girl's eyes widened as she found the man staring dead at her at the end. Noticing her reaction, he winks, grin going cheeky. He turns away, gesturing to the truck.

At this point, there's no point fighting it. Neo's jaw is set. They want to use her? Fine. She'll use whatever they give her to ruin them. This she vows as she enters the truck.

. . .

Day in and day out.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

The girl sprints through an alley, broad daylight peaking through the buildings. The tricolor girl sprints to a broken wooden fence, sliding down and under the fence.

In her arms sits a white purse. She hooks the purse over her shoulder, looking over behind her. The fence shatters out as a helmeted cop bursts through. Behind him are two more cops, as well as a white and blue suited woman. The woman shrieks. "There she is!"

The cops charge, Neo doubling her pace. Curving around a corner, she off hand throws a trash can over as an obstacle. The cops run around it easily enough...

"So that's why people don't actually do it." Neo mutters to herself. Turning another corner, she tenses at a large wall, two stories tall. Damn it, can't jump that.

Her eyes find a risen ladder attached to the bottom of a fire escape. Some nearby piping lines the wall beside the ladder.

Neo sprints in a zig zag before rocketing to the piping. She jumps, kicking on the wall to double jump and catch the outer piping.

Swinging and contorting her body, she catches her legs on the ladder. Releasing the piping, she swings around and grabs the ladder and climbs.

The police officers catch up, the lead stopping under the ladder. He turns around, cupping his hands as his gut. The second officer runs up, putting his forward foot in the first's cupped hands. The first boosts the second up to catch the bottom of the ladder.

The added weight drops the ladder down to its lowered state, within reach of the first and third cops. All three start scaling the ladder, Neo gasping and frantically moving up the remainder.

"Athletic cop- the hell?!" The reaches the top, the lowest platform of the fire escape. She sprints to the edge, leaping off the platform over the two story wall, into the next alley.

"AHHHH!" A scream sounds as Neo disappears over the barrier.

The cops gather atop the ladder, two moving to the edge as they signal to one another. The two boost the third to toss him over the barrier.

The officer lands between two dumpsters. Before him, a young streetrat girl with blue hair lays, wincing. "Are you okay?!" The man asks, kneeling by her.

The blue haired girl whines, pointing off. "She landed on me and ran! That way!"

The man nods, rushing out of the alley. "Officer Brady, the assailant is now heading down fifth and-" His voice trails off as he exits the alley.

The blue haired girl stares off, grabbing a small black garbage bag. She sighs, blinking her eyes to mismatched pink and brown. Her image shimmers and breaks off, Neo standing with the bright white purse.

**Neopolitan**

**Age – 11**

**Six Years til The Day**

She huffs, putting the bag back on as she slinks off, disappearing down the alleys. She makes her way across several blocks, sighing as she arrives at a junkyard. Moving through the scrap, she finds her end goal, a semi truck.

A suited man in sunglasses leans against the side. Brown suit, thankfully. Every time it's a black suit, it reminds her of times passed. She missed George... Oh well, she got her fun every now and then.

She glances at the man's lapel, seeing the three eyed skull pin. A Johnson. Any job or assignment given was moderated by a man, anonymously. None of them revealed their real name, working under the universal alias of Johnson.

This one wore brown instead of black, was tan, fairly tall, but she couldn't profile any further than that. He could be human. He could be faunus. Either way, he was moderating this 'playground assignment', all the current trainees given individual assignments tailored to their skills.

She was first back... again. Now to be bored before getting taken away. Off to another city. Another town. She only knew this was in Mantle. Who knows where the hell she is now.

Neo presents the purse. "Done. Some rich woman's cards and stuff are in here."

The Johnson accepts it with a nod. "2814, back already! Might be a new record for you." Her number always set her blood hot. Less about the acts they were doing, but the fact that no one stopped this yet. This has gone into the thousands of abductions over who knows how long? Where the hell are the Hunters on this?

Unconsciously, she rolls her shoulders, rocking from one foot to the other. "Anyone else back yet?"

Her answer is Johnson holding a paper out. Her wide eyes scan it, a location. 117 Halsey Street. Glancing up with a raised brow, the man nods. "2051 got caught by the occupants at that location. Need you to get him out of there before cops show and arrest him."

She tilts her head at him, glancing at the paper. "How did you already know-"

"We know everything, and we need to keep the boy from blabbing to authorities." He holds up a brown paper bag. "By any means."

Taking the bag, she's surprised by the weight. Just what the heck does he mean- Her eyes widen, seeing a pistol in the bag. "Wha-... but-"

"Do it!" he shouts down at her. She flinches, scowling back up. Her eyes soften, conflicted with herself. Clenching her eyes shut and nodding, the girl takes her leave.

. . .

The little girl stops at a street corner. Ducking around the corner, she glances around and sees a police cruiser parked in front of a tall building on the corner. An apartment complex? The top floor is clear, made of glass almost entirely, but too high for the girl to make out.

Ah, a penthouse suite for another rich asshole.

Meaning that 2051 is up there as well... Sidney, if she remembered right. Kid was 15 and still getting grabbed and caught on most his assignments. Maybe that's why he had the lowest number to him.

Although, her number being over 2800 made her gut sink just slightly. How many people has this... _business_ affected. Granted, this kid had been with these men for years before her.

And now they want her to end his time with them... Her hand twitches and clenches at the brown bag. Damn it.

Entering the building, the girl began sneaking from corner to corner, through halls until finding a staircase. Now to go to the top floor... She runs up the stairs. Floor 2. Floor 3. She runs for a minutes, sweating with the climb. Floor 6. 7. 8.

She shuffles, breathing heavily. Floor 10... 11... oh god, stairs can go to hell. Oh, finally the top. Floor 12. Entering the floor proper, there's only two other doorways in sight. The elevator and the suite entrance.

Neo halts just inside the hall, half lidded eyes staring at the door. She swallows thick, hand bring the bag forward. She's seen a lot of guns. And like, a LOT of guns. She's seen what they can do, more so in the last few months than ever. Yet, in all that time, she'd yet to fire on anything alive.

Reaching in, her hand withdrew the pistol. The cool gray metal was rough, dented in spots. The tool had certainly seen use before. A lot of use. So... it's unlikely any life she could take would be the first to this old reliable.

Her hand fiddles with the handle, turning the weapon in place as she looks it over. Hmm. She gives a light shake, nothing shaking or shifting in the weapon. Hmm.

The door for the suite opens, Neo jolting back into the stair well door way. Hiding in a small crook in the wall nearby. In the hall, a tall cop walks by with a chest high tall black boy with long black hair. The boy was locked at the wrists with handcuffs.

Both pass, not noticing the much shorter girl holding her breath. Wide panicked eyes slowly calm and land on the back of the teenager. Slipping from the cover and stepping behind them, she pauses. Her eyes dart to the weapon in hand to the back of the older boy.

The cop taps the elevator ringer, calling the transport from the bottom floors. Neo sets her jaw, taking a deep silent breath. The weapon raises and aims, dead at the two males backs. Subtly, her gun jitters, her eye quivering as she tries to focus on the sight.

Her finger twitches around the trigger, trying and failing to pull the trigger. She takes a barely audible breath, shaky. Pull!

Nothing. Confusion sets in her as she inspects the handgun once more- Oh... Her lips pull to a line as she sees the safety still on. Any hesitation gives way to her embarrassment, a flush mixed with a relieved breath.

DING!

Neo snaps the gun up, flicking the safety off. The elevator door opens as the cop drags the teen inside. This is the chance! Do it, so you ca-

Why the hell was she doing this?! Her assignment directly put her in contact with this cop... An idea flickers into her head. Surely, it might be dangerous, but...

Her thoughts, having occurred in a single second, spur her into a sprint. Bursting into the stair well, aiming the gun down the steps.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Three shots ring harmlessly, yet ear piercing, down the stair well, ricocheting a number of times. The kickback would numb her hands if she didn't already work her hands with acrobatics and climbing. She ducks to the corner behind the door, activating her semblance.

A shimmer over her form shifts as her entire color pallet gray, matching the gray cement walls. The door bursts open, the cop stepping through and looking down the stair well. "Police, halt!"

Neo drops the color change, shimmering back to her colors. Grabbing the handle for the door handle, she withdraws a lock pick. In only a moment, she uses the pick to lock the door.

The sound of the lock is lost on the officer as Neo aims her handgun at his back. "Hey!"

The man turns with a jolt, helmet visor obscuring his face despite his jaw drop. "What-"

"You're gonna arrest me! Understand?" She willed her mismatched eyes in a glare, hoping to burn her order into him. Maybe, just maybe it could work for her like her bitch of a mother.

The man's hand hovers over his holstered weapon. Confusion shows in his posture. "Excuse me?"

He's a cop. He HAS to help. It's literally his entire life mission to stop this exact type of thing she's involved with! Get help, sell the bastards out, and lie and say you came from Vale or Mistral. Much more orphan friendly than Mantle... she thinks. Last minute decisions!

She jerks her head towards the hall. "That boy and I were told to perform crimes by men who kidnapped us! We have numbers tattooed on the center of our backs. His is 2051, mine is 2814!"

Confusion doubled as the man tilts his head on her. "Slow down. Let's put the gun down-"

Neo's eyes widen, dangerous focus on the man. "The gun goes down when you promise to HELP ME!"

The sudden snap causes the man to flinch back, both hands raising. "Alright! Alright! I'll help however I can."

. . .

Whew... so far so good.

Locked in an interrogation room, one light overhead, handcuffs locking both her hands to the center of the table. She sighs, impatience getting to her. Her foot was tapping, eyes darting back and forth.

Her jacket was gone, leaving her in a black tank top, middle of the back cut open, revealing black numbers: 2814. She taps a finger incessantly, breathing in and out loudly in the room. Her nail taps the only sound in the room.

The door opens, a blonde haired older officer entering. She halts her tapping, looking at him expectantly. The man closes the door, sitting down across from her. "We checked your junk yard. Nothing was there." The more gruff officer pulls out a note pad. "Is there anymore information you can give."

Her hands clench as she scowls. Of course they didn't find anything. She was likely tailed. Doesn't matter. So long as it looked like she simply messed up the mission and was arrested, it'll be fine. Even if they come and find her, it'll be her first major setback in their ranks. No more.

Neo sighs angrily before starting over. "The men are always in generic business stuff, but they have this symbol thingy put on their jacket right here." A quick gesture to her left chest. "It's a skull without a jaw and a third eye in the center of the forehead."

The officer nods, writing down. "I see. Helps with identity, but what do they do?"

"Make slaves." She answers plain. "Some were sent out to the country, others to some other place, but I was one of a few they trained to do their dirty work."

The officer nods, grim. "I appreciate having the courage to come forward like this. I understand that the criminal underworld makes coming forward difficult. A dislike of 'rats', so to speak. You're quite brave."

Neo huffs. "I don't care anymore. I have a good record, so if they find me, I just messed up once. If I get away forever, then good."

The man nods. "Well, guess we have everything we need here." The officer keys up his radio. "Send him on in."

A cold drip begins to chills the multicolored girl. Neo's brow scrunches, eyeing the officer suspiciously. "Who is 'him'?"

The blonde officer gives a smile to her. It was forced, hiding. "Don't worry, we've contacted your parental guardian."

A twitch in her eye as she shrinks in. "What? I don't have a-"

The door opens. "Ah, you found her." The warm voice sucked all heat from her. The green haired man walks in, wearing his three eyed skull pin proudly. The man's face is fully joyful as he looks at the girl. "I'm so sorry, officer. Thank you for finding her."

What? But... Neo recoils in her seat, attempting ti stand, but the cuffs keep her arms locked to the table. "He's not-! He's- no!"

"No problem sir." The cop cuts in, ignoring the preteen. "We'll release you to you immediately." Neo's jerks against the cuffs stop, eyes wide with fear and confusion. Her wide orbs find an object on the cuff of his shirt... A three eyed skull. The officer turns his gaze to the girl.

With a smile, the cop tugs down his shirt, showing his left collar bone. Neo freezes and simply blinks. '1012'. The numbers in the same size and shade as her own.

The officer simply smiles. "You stay out of trouble, little girl." He finishes as he reaches down and unlocks her cuffs.

She sits, frozen in place, as Spyyra walks around behind her, clapping his hand onto her shoulder. The contact makes her flinch. "Don't worry, officer. I'll be sure to keep her out of trouble."

How? Who the hell are these people?! How could they have someone here?

Spyyra grins, not quite reaching his eyes. "Now, come on. Let's not waste the officer's time any more." The indirect order was clear, but she barely feels like she heard it.

Numb, cold. She begins to stand, hands trembling as she's lead from the room, the green haired man in step behind her. She barely registered a thing. Not leaving the police station. Not entering the very truck from the junk yard parked nearby. Not the drive away.

. . .

Her attention was brought back as the truck stopped in the middle of the woods. Her eyes remained square on her lap. The door opened. Zero shock or surprise as a covered armored guard. The familiar three eyed skull painted over his visor.

She's lead from the truck, walking in step between two guards. They bring her to a stop in a clearing. The girl doesn't glance up, not caring about what happens next, still drawn to the how she got here.

These men... they had land, enough to contain multiple categories of prisoners. They had personnel, although she could no longer tell who of these people were here voluntarily or simply having been past victims themselves.

They had influence, putting their 'special' slaves in positions to strengthen their hold... Did that mean all her assignments were secretly being monitored by these plants? That's insane, but... they'd have to be! How else would her one chance end up so thoroughly halted and swept under the rug?

So, she had no measure of how wide spread they were. Influential enough to pay off her father to traffic these victims and keep it going. Sure. Influential enough to coerce and bully her own mother, someone she thought was unflappable.

"Alright, children!" Spyyra's voice calls out, cheerfully. She brings her gaze up to him, finally finding interest in the rest of the gathering. Spyyra, two guards, herself, and before her, cuffed and on his knees, 2051, Sidney.

No, there was one more man. A second truck parked a short way away with the passenger door open. A man sat inside, legs out, as he observed. She couldn't make much out, but he wore gray pants, a white open jacket and lavender shirt underneath. His hair was black, and she could make out glasses.

Spyyra claps his hands for their attention. "Alright you two. Lots of mistakes today, and we are not too proud. But don't you worry. Not to fret! We understand that such things happen." The giddy man looks between the girl and boy. "Now, we need to understand that you understand what you did wrong, You understand?"

Did this guy seriously just say 'understand' four damn times? 2051 looks up, attempting to speak.

"Not you." Spyyra cuts off the boy, eyes boring through the kid. Spyyra's demeanor runs cold until he turns to Neo. "Now, do you understand what you did, little lady?"

Neo's jaw is set as her gaze burns at him. "I tried to escape from you and failed, so you're going to kill or torture me."

"Eh! Wrong." Spyyra smirks. "Spot on for first part, but we do appreciate ingenuity. You would have succeeded outright, but you forget that you are a trainee! Precautions are always in place."

Well, that confirms the previous thought. All her assignments from these monsters are overseen. Great...

"As far as punishment, well, we'll get to that, but you need to finish the last task assigned to you." The tall man begins strolling towards her until he kneels before her. With a smile and narrow eyes, he orders. "Hand up."

She reluctantly raises her hand out to him, keeping eye contact. It was a challenge she was accepting. That didn't stop the shock as Spyyra removes the very same handgun she'd been given earlier, putting her hand around the grip.

"Do your job and get rid of the useless merchandise." Spyyra lightly pats Neo's head, the unwanted contact burning her. He walks around her, twisting her to face Sidney. The boy's eyes widen, staring back at Neo's own wide orbs.

"What?!" Neo can't help the shriek. She shakes her head, glaring at the man. "He's here! You can still use him!"

"Exactly!" The green haired man speaks with his finger up, signaling to wait. "And we can still use you, little 2814." His grin doubles. "And we can put so much more faith and trust in YOU, and get more out of YOU." His head nods towards the boy. "A screw up we've had for 8 years." He nods to Neo. "A promising thief and mercenary in the making that needs to follow orders." He ends with a shrug, waving his hands, gesturing to go on.

Silence, the girl simply glancing back and forth, from the teen to the man. She settles on the teen before her. Lips pulled to a firm lone, eyes wide, Neo feels her resolve shake looking down at the boy.

Jittery, her hand raises, shaking the gun. The barrel aims square at 2051's face. The boy's brown eyes tear up as he quivers under the aim.

With a burn in her gaze Neo's focus shifts. No. No fear. She draws from a different emotion...

Her shaking worsens, body tensing. Her breathing seethes as her eyes harden. Not fear. Rage. Against the Huntsman that killed her father to start this. Against her father for being involved with this. Against her mother for giving her up like a nuisance. Against these men for EVERYTHING.

The answer. Fuck these monsters.

Neo twists around, flicking the gun up and firing on the nearest guard. The guard takes two shots, dropping. The second flinches back, but Neo ignores him, aiming at Spyyra.

She fires four shots, the gun clicking empty. Spyyra, standing still, snatches all four shots from the air with his hand, an orange aura emanating as his semblance halts the bullets.

He glares down his nose at the little girl, and she meets it, eyes blazing. The man smirks. "A for effort." His semblance activates, shifting the material of the four bullets, creating a four pointed shuriken. "But..."

His hand flicks back, the small shuriken zipping past Neo, cutting her cheek. Along with her wince, she hears the metal sink through skin and crack through bone. A male groan sounds with a thud. Neo turns to find Sidney, shuriken embedded in his head, the boy on the ground.

She gasps before whipping around and throwing the gun at the man. Spyyra swats the weapon aside and grabs Neo by the throat. He calls out to the remaining guard. "Hey, clean up this..." His off hand eaves towards the dead guard and slave. "...mess."

He begins dragging the girl towards the second truck, said preteen kicking and thrashing at the man. As she struggles, he smirks at her. "By the by, I think I know the perfect trick to tame you."

Making it to the second truck, he addresses the other man. The glasses wearing man looks disinterested, raising a brow. "Have you decided what you want?" The new man's bored, monotone droned.

Spyyra snickers. "Yeah! Perfect trade off for a rat." Roughly, he slams the girl into the side of the truck. Neo's legs dangle helpless, her arms feebly grappling the man's hand. She chokes out a breath, but neither man pays her any more mind.

Spyyra frowns, nodding his head towards the back of the truck. The new man nods. The two enter the back of the semi. This interior radically differs from a simple transport like she's used to by now. The man with glasses gestures to a medical bed.

Neo, seeing this, doubles her efforts, landing two kicks to Spyyra's side. Eliciting a groan from him, She loosens his hand, biting it. She's released as he screams in pain.

Landing painfully, the girl winces and rolls up, making a run for the door. As she sprints by the new man with glasses, his hand lazily grabs her by the shirt, shoving her towards the medical bed. "Try to contain your pet." He straightens his glasses, turning to face the girl.

Spyyra snatches her, using his semblance on the metal railing along the rim of the bed. He creates a cuff, locking one of Neo's hands down. Rolling her onto the bed, he quickly restricts each limb, manipulating metal o er her head, locking her down fully.

Her wide eyes dart about as she struggles with the binding. The green haired man sighs frustrated. A growl looses through his lips. "Alright. Remove her voice. I don't care how." He sneers down at her. "She'll never rat again. She'll only understand orders."

The black haired man raises a brow at his associate. The man spares a glance around the room, medical supplies locked down in each corner. "I don't have the proper tools for such a thing, but I could make it work." He straightens his glasses, stepping up to Spyyra. "I expected a simple amputation, not a full surgery. There's no anesthesia on hand."

A chuckle escapes the suited man. "Good. Let's hope she remembers it."

The man exits the truck, Neo letting loose a struggled scream... A scream that chokes out, stuttered, and gagged.

… **I promise this story gets happy soon. Chapter name probably made it obvious what would happen to the poor girl. At least it's not just Carmine getting tortured. **

**References:**

**Misty, who has violet in her color scheme, is based on Moon Mist ice cream. Her last name carries from her husband. Her semblance is similar to Qrow's in that she can't turn it off. It simply manipulates the emotions of the person she makes eye contact with. If she were trained, it would perhaps be like Ren's semblance in a way. **

**Do I need to explain Brock "Rocky" Rhodes? I'll just let that go by. It was Rocky's name pun that made it easy to give to Neo as her last name. **

**Spyyra and other characters involved with Neo are more just shades of future conflict. **

**Next chapter: Chapter 9: Dedication to Craft.**


	11. 9 Dedication to Craft

_**Chapter 9: Dedication to Craft**_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The nail of an index finger strikes incessantly against a wooden armrest. The hand clenches, tensing then releasing. Next, all four fingers drum along in a line.

Ta-ta-ta-tap! Ta-ta-ta-tap!

A preteen boy sits in a cushioned chair, wooden armrests. Leaning towards the opposite side from the drumming fingers, he rests his head on his hand. His dull, half lidded blue eyes zone out on the far wall.

**Carmine**

**Age – 12**

**Six Years til The Day**

The boy shifts with a sigh. "Can I leave yet?"

The boy draped his right leg over his left, bouncing up and down. He wore cobalt blue shoes, black pants with a blue stripe on the side running down, a gray zipped jacket with metallic blue striped around the zipper. The jacket only had a right long sleeve, but a black short sleeve on his right arm sticks out from an undershirt. His hair was cut short on the sides, but longer on the top.

Across from him was the professor with the wild hair and glasses, Professor Oobleck. He sits on a chair of his own, a pen and paper in hand. "I don't recall saying you couldn't leave. Did I?" His rapid speech made it a chore to listen.

Carmine's eyes clench shut, a pause before snapping open to the man. "If I leave before you're done, it just makes more problems. I'd like to know when I can walk out without getting in trouble."

"Interesting you say before _I'm_ done. These sessions are for your benefit, Mr Uhlric. If you feel no benefit, you are free to do as you wish. I'm only here to listen."

The boy's jaw set crooked, guilt flashing across him. His legs uncross as he leans forward. "Right. I'm sorry."

"You did nothing to apologize for." The professor gives a curt nod. "Have you made any progress in training since we last met?"

Carmine scoffs. "Not in the slightest. I just-" Frustration slips through, but he pauses. Don't take it out on someone neutral. "I'm just not fast or strong enough. I still can't touch the old man."

The professor chuckles before speaking quickly. "Perhaps the headmaster of one of the four main governments of the world is not the best measuring stick, then? Based on some of your exercises, you're on the upper curve for your age group. That's factoring you starting training early, you're still quite exemplary."

Unfortunately, that didn't stick. Carmine slinks back on the seat, eyes moving to the ceiling. "It's not good enough." A short pause before he speaks again, quieter. "I'm not good enough."

His eyes clenched shut. Shouldn't have said that. Oobleck perks up at that. "You cannot consider yourself good enough if you never define what 'enough' truly means. You cannot compare yourself to an unknown standard."

Carmine sighed. Another long back and forth incoming...

. . .

The preteen exits the door into the hall. Heulin Noon sat in its holster strapped to his left thigh. Walking away, he immediately felt heavier than when he came here.

Stupid. Freaking stupid. Why do you need to put your problems on Oobleck? Always a burden, right?

He sighed while marching through the halls. Several students were passing by in their uniforms. As the norm, he made sure to travel as far off from them as possible. This was always when the most students saw him, whenever he came to visit the professor.

These visits started primarily because Carmine just needed some form of interaction, and, well... Professor Port ground his nerves to a pile of rubble with his stories. Like, please get a noose, I'll hang over their from the corner while you talk kind of irritating. There was Peach, but he'd merely seen her once.

Oobleck was just the one that was nerdy enough to possibly have something good to know. That and Carmine hoped the man's attention span would be as quick as his mind, so he wouldn't pry into Carmine's thoughts past that.

The boy was wrong.

Still, the interactions had become a weekly thing. Sometimes the topics would range to homework given by Ozpin, though Carmine always had that done. With the exception of his reading assignments. Seriously, who the hell wants to know about the first dust activated street lamp?

The answer is Oobleck, as he'd hammer home the reading and history whenever Carmine brought it up. Then the boy stopped bringing it up, so now the man directly asks.

It was weird though. As far as Carmine was aware, only Ozpin and Qrow knew about his relation to said headmaster. Oobleck's forthcoming about helping and listening when he wasn't a proper student was just weird.

Oh well. Not to look a gift Grimm in the mouth.

Barely past lunch, he'd spent an hour with the professor. It was almost time for a training session. His walk found less and less students until he found the training room. The hexagonal pattern within the room greeted him.

All clear. Not a soul around as usual. He opens the panel on the far wall, entering the desired settings.

A line of hexagonal pillars raise to a gut high wall. The wall pillars extend out, creating the shooting range. The tops of two hexagons open up with dust shells.

Carmine marches over, left hand drawing Heulin Noon out and aiming. Projectors off the pillars begin forming mobile targets in the range.

BOOM!

The boy begins opening fire as multiple targets flicker in and out. Six shots, six targets flicker away. Carmine flickers his wrist, the revolver cylinder popping open. Six empty shells out, he swiftly pops six more in.

Three larger targets form. Hard light dust projections. A single shot won't do. Another wrist flick jolts the cylinder back in. He full pulls the trigger, firing the double shot from both barrels.

Three pulls and all three hard light projections disperse, leaving Carmine inspecting his hand. He swaps his weapon to his right hand, flapping his left hand with a wince. "Gah! Stupid, friggin-"

Double shots still numb when he fires one handed. Pain in the ass. Sure, he knows he'll adapt well over time, but experiencing any drawbacks using his father's gun...

Not good enough.

The door opens, giving way for his sparring partner. Carmine sighs. "You're late again." The boy turns his blue eyes towards Professor Ozpin. The headmaster walks through, eyeing the firing range.

"I'm happy you take punctuality so seriously." Ozpin speaks with a ghost of a smile on. "It would appear, Mrs Peach had a shipment that needed approving of. It was not expected until tomorrow."

_Liar!_ The boy thinks to himself, but rolls his eyes instead. This is the headmaster that memorized exactly when all his correspondents had time in their day to respond to his transmitted messages over CCT.

Carmine reloads the gun, walking over to the panel and wordlessly entering the settings. Ozpin eyes the boy curiously. "Your aim has grown rather remarkable."

"Say that when I hit you." Carmine mutters under his breath.

The elder man's ghost grin grows ever slightly. "I shall say it with pride." Settings entered, clusters of hexagonal pillars spring up, providing spires throughout the room as cover. "Ah! Been checking different environment settings for your liking?"

The boy purses his lips, stepping across from his father, spires lined along either side of them. None of them reach any taller than ten feet. He twirls his gun up, aiming at the man.

Ozpin tilts his head ever slightly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" The man reaches into his pocket, withdrawing his scroll. A few taps later, the far wall lights up with a screen, one bar, filling with green. An aura level for the man.

Carmine's eyes narrow. His right hand reaches into his jacket pocket, withdrawing a scroll himself. His eyes flick to the device, tapping in before his own aura bar syncs to the screen on the wall.

"There we are." Ozpin states plainly. His hand twirls his cane before holding the instrument behind his back. "Go on then. Do your work."

A low grumble growls from Carmine's throat. The trigger pulls. First shot fires, Ozpin cocking his head letting it fly by his ear.

Putting both hands on the weapon, Carmine turns the revolver sideways. He fires a double shot. Ozpin flicks his cane to his front, deflecting one shot into the other traveling projectile in mid flight. The swipe was quick as lightning, both dust shots bursting off the man's cane.

The bursts obscured vision just enough for the headmaster to lose track of Carmine. The boy had moved.

Carmine slides to a stop behind a spire. He uses the barrel of his gun as a mirror, checking around the corner to see Ozpin's right side.

Good. With a flick, he pops his gun's cylinder, swapping out the three spent shells. The empty casings clatter onto the ground, sound barely audible...

Carmine's eyes widen as a blur of black and green enters his peripheral. His semblance activates, recalling him away as Ozpin's cane strikes the spire the boy had leaned against.

The headmaster smirks, looking out through the room of obstacles. "Ah, trying the avoid and evade approach today?"

Down the rows of spires, Carmine leans against one for over. He gulps, getting his breathing under control. Frick the old man can be scary fast... and scary strong... and scary in general when he wants to be.

The boy growls out a sigh. "You're awfully chatty today. Too much sugar in your coffee?"

"I used one cube, but thank you for the health concern." Carmine jolts, snapping his gaze up to see Ozpin standing on the very spire the boy leans on.

"GAH!" Carmine yelps as he dodges away. Ozpin strikes down with his cane, landing on the ground deftly. The man begins walking forward, cane behind his back.

Carmine rolls to his feet and jumps back. He snaps his gun up, the headmaster halting his calm advance. Ozpin watches curious. The two simply stare the other down. It takes a moment for Carmine to realize. The headmaster wants him to make the first move.

Whether that's condescending or constructive to tactics, he doesn't consider it. He'd just end up angry, he's sure.

Both hands to the gun, he pulls the trigger. The double shot releases from the barrel, but the boy already activates his semblance. Carmine recalls, his image flickering to a blue-green shimmer shifting back to the spire behind Ozpin.

He reappears, leaned against the spire, as he aims at Ozpin's back and fires a second double shot. The two blasts close in on Ozpin from both sides.

The headmaster twists back. The first double shot narrowly glides over his shoulder, while the second double from behind flashes by the small of Ozpin's twisting back. Both shots pass the man, the second hitting the far wall.

The first speeds towards Carmine. "Frick!" He ducks to the side, the shot hitting the spire and blowing him to the side.

The boy steadies himself, looking up to find Ozpin already at him, swinging his cane. Carmine leaps into the air, dodging the swipe. He flips back, landing atop the nearest spire. The elder man smiles lightly. "A well executed pincer attack."

_Don't patronize me._ The boy thinks to himself. He scowls down and fires his last two shots in frustration.

In a blue, Ozpin's forward hand flicks his cane up twice, deflecting both shots aside. Brandishing his cane like a rapier, he blitzes forward and thrusts. The cane jabs into the surprised boy's chest, propelling him off the spire and onto the ground hard.

"Ouch..." Carmine mutters as he leans up. His scowl is met with a calm look.

"That's the closest you've gotten, and that's an honest truth." The man stood composed over the boy, offering his hand. "Now, let's reset and try again. Your progress is going well."

The boy stares at the hand slightly too long before taking it. "I'm going to hit you today."

. . .

He did not hit him today. Carmine hits and tumbles across the floor. He slides to a stop, splayed across the ground. His head cocks to the side, jaw hanging open in a near silent cry of pain. The high pitched whine escapes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Across the room, Ozpin lands elegantly, cane cocked up so its tip rests on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Carmine whines slightly lower in pitch. "Ahhhhhh~"

Ozpin blinks. "Perhaps I was too harsh today." Behind him on the wall, the lit screen showed Ozpin's aura bar green and full. All the while, Carmine's was empty, save for a small red slit at the end.

The boy painfully leans off the floor, gasping for air. His scowl at the headmaster was softened by his exhaustion. "N- Gah!" He sighs, swallowing another breath. "Nah. Let's go again."

"You are in no condition to continue today, Carmine."

He growls as he moves to sit forward, hands steadying himself. "I'm not done! I'm fine!"

WHEW! The wind blows Carmine's hair as his eyes flinch shut.

Slowly, the orbs open wide, seeing the tip of Ozpin's cane at his forehead. The elder man withdraws the weapon, tapping the cane to the floor. "Go and rest. We will continue two days from now at noon."

The boy's jaw clenched shut as the man turned around to walk from the room. A groan escaped his lips as he stood, arm wrapping his sore gut. "Fine."

Ozpin pauses at the door, turning back with a small smile. "Perhaps you could go and make some friends. Get out for a change." With that, he makes his exit.

"Oh yeah. All these teenagers will love talking to the twelve year old." Carmine huffs dryly as he limps to the door.

. . .

"OW pain..." The boy grumbles under his breath, opening a door. Entering inside, he finds a bedroom. His room.

A few shirts and pairs of pants litter the red carpet floor. By the door sits a desk occupied by books and papers. The wall to the desk's left was occupied by a single window allowing the sun to beam into the room, reflective almost off the stark white wall. Across from the window was a brown dresser with golden handles. The center of the room was home to his bed, a silver comforter atop it.

He shuts the door, shuffling to the bed and falling face first into it. "mmmrrrf!" He sounds out unintelligibly. So sore. Breath in through the nose... and out through the mouth. Every ache spoke volumes.

You're too slow. The old man batted you away with ease every time.

You're too weak. Not once did the old man so much as bunch when blocking.

You're such an damn idiot. Not one plan even remotely came close to succeeding.

With a wince, the boy draws Heulin Noon, pulling the gun into view of a side glance. The wolf crest stares back at him, matching the red of his hair. Eye drape close, letting the mind loose.

"_Now, we might be limited, fully integrated in modern society, but this? This weapon, and one day a weapon of your own creation, will represent that power. To protect. To hunt. That's the power behind this crest." _

The grip tightened, the boy opening a glistening eye at it. Six years, and he still remembers the exact pitch of the voice. Still, a spark stoked from the melancholy.

_"This weapon, and one day a weapon of your own creation..."_

Carmine rolls onto his back, staring up at the revolver in hand. A brow rose. "My own weapon, huh." He holsters the gun back, staring now at the ceiling. Eyes blink wide before the boy sits up. "ow!" Too fast! Yet, a look of wonder slowly came. "My weapon. Heulin Noon is mine, but it's still Dad's." His lips curl up. "A weapon all my own."

Like a bolt, he's off the bed... and dropping to the floor. "FRICK!" He catches himself on the corner of the desk, wincing loudly. "Oh! Slower. Slower, darn it."

Seconds later, he's out his door, walking through the halls. A short walk away allowed him to find the offices for many professors. The boy mutters under his breath to himself. "P... P... P... where are you, ya mustached- AHA!"

Stopping before the door, he pauses with his eyes on the plaque. 'Professor Port' the engraved sign reads.

A sudden feeling of disgust fills him, taking a breath to steady himself. He opens the door, finding the pork bellied man sitting and stroking his mustache. A large screen showcased two students fighting an Ursa, one screaming and running while the other face palms.

The man turns to Carmine, brightening. "Oh! Young man, welcome! What brings you to seek me out?" How can a man say something that should only be said sarcastically say it so seriously?

The boy shrinks a bit under the bright man's attention. Huh. So this is what doubling the regret for one's choices is like. "Um. Hi, uh, Professor Port?" His voice comes out quiet, unsure.

Unlike Oobleck, the boy hadn't spoken much to... any of the professors, really. Not outside niche lessons that his father couldn't cover himself.

"What troubles you, son?" The man turns his chair square to Carmine as the boy shuts the door to the office.

"Ah... Um, I had a question since you have a focus on Grimm hunts. Um, you know a lot about weapons, right?"

The man rose to stand proud. "Why yes! Ah, there was one time myself and twelve others tracked a Ghoul to the inner depths of a dust mine off Southern Mantle! Where-" There he went.

"Well, sir-"

His attempt to cut it short was ignored. "-the foul beast attacked at the mine entrance, resulting in a collapse! My compatriots were separated as the beast felt it could prey upon us within the dark." He began hand gestures, holding them out to portray a predator.

"Cool, but actually I-"

"We were in a tough spot! Without facing it in the open, only a fool could hope to defeat the black beast in the shadow. But I was not a fool..."

"The drama is cool, but I just need-"

"One of my teammates had a semblance that allowed them to bring objects to their boiling point! Guiding their semblance, I smelted and crafted a trap with local dust crystals. Thus, we made our trap and awaited our enemy, turning the hunter into the fool he'd tried to make of us!"

"I WANT TO MAKE A WEAPON!" Carmine shouted, cutting the man's story off. Getting the man's attention, Carmine shrinks back. "I, uh, wanted to know if there was anywhere on campus where I could... make one."

Port tilted his head at the child. "You're asking if one of the premiere hunter academies of the world would have the capabilities to craft unique weapons?"

Hmm. When you say it out loud, it makes him sound retarded. Carmine shrunk. "S-sorry, I should've-"

The man laughed, slapping a hand onto the boy's shoulder. "Nonsense, dear boy. Don't apologize. Most hunters already have their weapons for life made before coming here. It's rare for Hunters to design and create weapons from scratch here, and you're allowed ignorance given your _situation._"

Carmine's eyes trailed down still, frowning. "So, I can't..?"

The man chuckled. "I said 'rare', not never. One can find the tools to do so within the workshop at the basement floor of the senior hall. Typically only later students work so hard to fine tune their weapons, but some early years will do so as well."

The boy brightened, looking up at him with a grin. However, his blinks as a thought occurs. "And, how do I get parts?"

Port regards the boy and strokes his majestic walrus stache. "Hmm, well typically, students would be allowed a set amount of materials to work with per semester. The workshop had a worker that can provide material, only if you have a clear goal in mind. To make a full weapon from scratch though would be a challenge unless you obtained your own materials as well."

The man continues. "But given your age and status as a specialized student here, you're at the time that most combat school students are designing their own weapons as well. So, perhaps they'll give you some leeway." He leans down to the boy. "Tell them, 'I have the Port Permission'. They'll give you some bonus material."

Carmine's eyes widen, shining at that. "Thank you! You're awesome!" He turns to leave, but pauses to give the man a respectful bow.

Port chuckles. "Off with you. Craft to your heart's content!" He watches the boy exit before he returns to his seat. A few second tick by before Port perks up. "He knows how to use the equipment, right?" He questions himself out loud.

. . .

A stroll across Beacon's campus was always uncomfortable. It's just... people. Students, specifically.

Carmine's shoulders hunched up slightly as he moved too fast to be walking yet too slow to be jogging. Several Huntsman and Huntresses in training moved about. Surely, they were with their teams, or even their assigned partners.

And he could feel their eyes on him. It didn't take a genius to notice that he wasn't close to their age. That creeping itch at the back of his neck. Made him feel hot, skittish.

Maybe he was paying too much attention. He always watched people around him. Unconsciously, his jaw worked, recalling a knee to his face resulting from getting too involved. Perhaps, he was obsessing over others' thoughts on his presence.

The image of an orange haired teen standing over him by a hospital came to mind...

He shakes himself off, walking faster. Turning a corner, he stops short of slamming into teen boy with the male uniform on. The two stop, spooked, but Carmine quickly shuffles around, muttering a 'sorry'.

As he moves down the hall, he catches the boy with his friends chatting. "Why the heck is that kid here? Shouldn't he be in combat school at best?"

"He's part of some program and helps some of the professors. Super weird and quiet."

With a twitch, Carmine glances over his shoulder, the students already gone. Weird and quiet? What the absolute hell?! They didn't even know him the jerks! Seriously, what part of that was necessary?

His eyes drew low, a scowl forming. What the hell is a judgmental person like that doing at a school for freaking _protecting_ people? What did he even do to make them judge him? Is it some kind of projection?

Maybe that's why Kerry hated him so long ago? It's always jerks who start judging first. Pompous prick- "OW!"

Distracted, the boy had half jogged directly into someone else. He falls hard on his butt, wincing as he looks up. Half angered, half embarrassed to have done this twice now. "Ugh, what-" He shrinks in with wide eyes under the woman's gaze.

Wearing the student uniform, the tall woman wears the standard uniform with black leggings, replacing the white undershirt with gray. The woman's blonde hair was pulled back, loosely curled while in a ponytail. Her bands swept to the left side of her face like a frame.

Her arm clutches at her gut while her darkened, shadowed over eyes glare down at him. A golden amber burns at the kid, somehow conveying no emotion and all the fury of the sun at once.

"Meep..." Carmine weakly squeaks out before snapping his gaze down.

"Hn." She huffs, straightening her posture. Ah, he'd run into her gut. He bowed his head, embarrassed as the scary lady offered her hand.

And yet, his mind conjured the image of the grim reaper in place of her. God, her eyes scream murder. "Scary- I-I MEAN SORRY! Ah!" He sputters out, eyes darting side to side. He takes the hand, only to cringe with bugged out eyes.

The woman's digits crushed his wrist, freezing at the same time! GAH! How was she so strong?! She's a tooth pick- Oh, now I'm judging. Somehow, her eyes darken further. The woman pulls him up to his feet.

Getting his footing, he backs away, eyes down. "I-"

"Just. Watch. Where. You're going." She cuts him off, voice calm, collected. Snooty? No, authoritative.

He gulps, nodding before walking off, down the hallway. Like a mouse scurrying away from a house cat in fear. The woman keeps a look of ire as he leaves until a violet haired woman beside her nudges her. "Oh, come on. Give the kid a break."

The blonde takes a deep breath, eyes clenching closed a moment. Centering. She turns to her friend, opening again. "If one is to be in this academy of all places, they should at the very least know how to walk calmly down a hall."

The two females begin walking, the violet haired girl sighing. "I'm just saying, it's a kid. You don't have to put the fear of god into him." When it became clear the blonde wasn't going to respond, the other girl tries again. "Anyway, can you believe Port's standards for that assignment?!" She pulls out a list. "I can't even keep track of it all."

The blonde rattles off without looking. "Notation of the weak points of insectoid Grimm carapaces will be your job."

The friend's jaw dropped. "Ugh! Why do I get the short end?"

The blonde sends a smoldering eye glancing to her. "Do _YOU _want to check the water toxicities found in various water Grimm homes?"

The violet haired girl pouts, facing forward. "Right, good point. You can take that, _professor_." She emphasizes the title mockingly. "I'm going with Cella to study up on Oobleck's history assignment due next week. You need any notes done?"

"No. I'm going to touch up florescent in the shop." She responds emotionless. No tone, just responding. Despite the cold shoulder, the friend smiles.

The violet haired girl purses her lips in a half lidded pout, but shrugs. "Alright then. Don't get into any spats with people, please." The two women part ways. The blonde makes her way towards the senior dorm halls.

. . .

The blonde descends the final stair case, entering through a wave of heat. The smell of ash, sweat, and emissions of various machinery hits her at once, though one would think she barely noticed. Thankfully, she could feel a back draft of ventilation working endlessly to purify the room and keep it livable.

The room was divided into four areas. By the entrance was mostly a resting area with tables and benches. Students and workers could use this area to plan, look at schematics, rest from long labor, or request additional material at the checkout window.

Before her was a warehouse sized basement of furnaces and machinery. To the right, various smelting pots and burning ore chambers. This was meant to refine and process one's materials.

Directly ahead at the far end of the floor was designated tool work. Hand tools to craft, shape, quench, and grind all things after one has their materials in order. The place where forging finally took hold.

Finally, the left half of the room was lined with various work shop stations. Each station held different tools and materials to detailing a weapon. Maintenance, enhancements, as well as addition of mechanical elements of weapons would be added here.

Various half walls and columns divided the areas, though the left half of the room was devoted to the maintenance shop. It figured since most, if not all students had their own personal weapons long before stepping foot on this campus. Most students merely detail and build on top of a base weapon.

She was no different. The woman swiftly removed her uniform jacket, leaving her in a short sleeve gray button up leading down to her skirt. Unbuttoning the top two buttons for heat release, she finds a shop bench with various hand tools and wet stones.

Draping her jacket on the chair, she places a straight black rectangular piece of metal. Just over three and a half feet long, the last foot was a grip with a trigger just by a crease. The length of the metal was over an inch thick and three inches wide.

Gripping the handle, a small ghost of a grin curled to one side. Just as she places her hands upon the weapon-

CRASH!

The loud clangs of metals ring off the floor in the distance. The shrill noise jolts the woman's spine, a fierce scowl coming over. Slowly, she directed her scorn over the shoulder, seeing a metal pan roll by the work benches, falling over and reverberating by her feet. An annoying ten seconds later, the sound stopped.

Like the rest of the rather packed room, she looks at the source, finding that red haired boy again. He stood at the request window, having dropped several materials off one of the bench counters in the rest area.

The kid hunched under the attention, eyes down as he scrambled back and forth to grab the materials. He even had a burning blush, looking as much of a child as possible.

The blonde's narrow scowl remained before she sighed loudly. Turning back to her weapon station, she places her hands onto her weapon-

"The heck is a kid doing here? I mean, what?" A muscled boy with brown hair scoffs two stations down from the blonde girl. "Freaking annoying."

Raising a brow, the annoyed blonde's eyes flicked back to the red haired boy. He'd gathered all his belongings at a bench in the waiting area, only to look lost and tense. A few students simply gave a glance filled with... annoyance? Like the kid was an inconvenience.

Okay, he IS an inconvenience. Yet, rather than simply help the kid and be done with it... they're just going to let him meander and continue to hinder them as an annoyance?

"Hn." Her glare slowly shifted to the annoyed brunette man nearby. "If it's so bothersome, why not help him out so he leaves faster?"

The teen huffs. "Not my problem. I'm not a baby sitter."

The blonde's glare narrowed slightly as one brow rose. "No, just a huntsman in training that will surely tell people they're not his problem when they need help."

The brunette scowls back, huffing. "Whatever, witch." Rather than finish his task, he picks up his weapon, a buzz saw sword, and simply leaves the shop level.

Really? Just up and leave rather than help anything? The blonde pinches her nose in frustration before sitting her weapon back down. She stands away from the shop bench, walking back to the entrance area.

Standing directly behind the red haired boy now, the blonde girl momentarily looks up exasperated. "Are you having any problems?"

The chilling emotionless voice barely catches the boy's attention. he turns about, looking up-

And Carmine flinches upon seeing the terrifying blonde again. "Ah! Um, sorry... Am I in the way?"

"From a certain point of view." Okay, maybe not the best way to go about offering help.

The boy reddened like that of a tomato. "Sorry. I'll just go-"

The blonde raises a finger, the boy clamping his mouth shut. "Just-... hmm. Do you require assistance?" A cursory glance at the multitude of materials revealed something. This kid just grabbed everything he could. "What are you trying to do?"

Carmine bites his inner lip, mulling things over, sparing his supplies a glance. "I, uh... wanted to build a weapon, but..."

She glances down to the double revolver strapped to his thigh. "You already have one."

Carmine scratches the back of his neck, frown pulling down. "Y-Yeah, but, uh... it's not. I... wanted to make my own." Her eyes widen, slight panic. Oh no, not a sob story.

"What exactly were you looking to build then?" She blitz's past the obvious dark spot in conversation.

Carmine looks up in thought. "I..." Only for his head to drop. "... don't know yet."

"It would be smart to have a plan before cleaning out supplies." The woman crosses her arms. "Perhaps once you have a concept, you could return to make it."

"Yeah... sorry, I came here on impulse."

"Yes, I can tell." She states. Maybe directing him away from here would both help him and let her concentrate! But, to make sure this never happens again, she gestures to a Faunus gentlemen across the room smelting material. "If you require assistance, might I recommend-"

A new voice, barely more emotive, speaks up. "Are you ACTUALLY offering someone help?"

The blonde freezes, rigid, blood coming to a boil. Carmine doesn't seem to notice, looking around the woman to spot... the blonde woman also standing ten feet away. This one's bangs framed and curled around the right side of her face, and she had bright green eyes. This one still wore the full uniform, and even had glasses.

"What do you want, Glynda?" The blonde by Carmine states plain.

The newcomer, Glynda, gives a snooty huff. "I merely wanted to inform you that our team will be having dinner at seven tonight, rather than six." Glynda's eyes trailed down to the boy. "The extra time might be nice if you wish to help this boy out."

The blonde glared bloody murder over her shoulder at her near identical look alike. However, the glare immediately sweetened, a false polite smile. This could be her chance to ditch. "Actually, this would be a perfect time for you, dear sister. Practice for that mundane teaching career you wish to have. Why don't _YOU_ help him?"

Carmine watches as the two blondes glare at one another, atmosphere suddenly suffocating. "Uh..."

"Well, it seems you're ill equipped to show the boy what he needs to know. Perhaps I'll help him out." Glynda speeds back, green eyes lighting just a bit. Is that... a challenge?

Carmine begins raising his hand. "Um, I can just come back another day- um, what's happening?"

The blonde scoffs. "I just wished to assist your precious teaching focus, but on further thought, I shouldn't expect someone with a wand of all things to know weapon forging."

The boy's lips purse as he stares forward in a half pout. "Oh, I'm being ignored now." Immediately, both women turned their focus on him. He flinches back, eyes widening. "Pardon?"

Both women met eyes again and, for just a second, Glynda's lip curled before reigning in. "I trust you'll be responsible enough to ensure he obtains the best weapon to suit him then?"

The yet unknown blonde's eyes narrow a tic, despite Carmine's sudden perking and bright look. Although, just glancing at the blonde, the boy's uplifting mood plummets. The blonde responds. "I don't quite have the time, I'm afraid-"

Glynda huffs, cutting her off. "You're three weeks ahead of yourself in all classes. Don't worry, I'll take notes for you if need be." Eyes leaving the now fuming blonde, Glynda looks down on Carmine, air of superiority. "If she is unsuccessful helping you, you may come to me I suppose. You are..?"

The boy gulps. "Scared- I mean, C-Carmine! My name is Carmine Uhlric." A nervous smile mismatch his fearful orbs. His hand shakily extends out. "Uh, ma'am."

Glynda accepts the hand, ignoring his fears. "I am Glynda Goodwitch, senior here at Beacon." She waves her hand towards the rigid blonde glaring daggers. "You already know my dear sister, Blair."

"I do?" He flinches upon the daggered eyes directing at him. Another gulp as nerves hit in a whole new wave.

Glynda hums to herself. "I'll see you at the dorms, Blair." The authoritative woman took her leave, leaving Carmine with Scary #1.

His eyes flick from the entrance to the fuming woman beside him. Awkwardly, he shifts his weight side to side, not knowing what to do or say. Should he leave? Apparently, now he's this woman's problem? Why? What the actual hell is going on? Asking... probably wouldn't be the worst mistake. "So, what's, uh..."

Blair's eyes snap closed as her hand moves slowly up. Carmine's eyes track the movement as her hand firmly grasps his jaw and shuts it. "Sh... Sh... hearing you talk is already a train wreck. Just speak when I ask something." Her orbs open, eyeing him over. "Understood?"

Carmine's frantic nod answers, so she releases him, pinching the bridge of her nose. He stands ram rod straight, shoulders up in a mock military attention. She sends a half lidded stare at him, unamused.

"And now you're an eyesore. Just-" She glances at all the materials on his bench. Unrefined metals, containers, measuring tools. Half of it wouldn't even be useful to him right now. "Do you have any ideas for a base?"

Eyeing him, his blue orbs widen in minor panic. Rather than speak, he gestures to Heulin Noon, then waves his arms like a balance, gesturing to say 'so, so'. He ends with a shrug of his shoulders.

Annoyed, her half lidded eyes narrow. "What?"

He freezes, shifting nervous. "I-I figured I'd answer with gestures since you didn't want me talking. Sorry."

"If I hear 'sorry' one more time, I'll make sure you mean it." Her voice dips low, threat clear.

"Sor-" He stops himself in a cough, gulping at he meets eye contact. "I wanted to make something that could complement Heulin Noon here. Not an attachment or anything, but something to use when it's not enough, ya know?"

"With no prior idea?" She responds. "No direction to go, and you essentially went and got every item under the sun to use for it?" Each word built more ire than the last.

The boy shrunk under the scrutiny, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Y-... yeah..."

She sighs. Long and loudly! Without a word, she walks away, back to her bench several yards away. She snatches her weapon and jacket from the maintenance bench, walking back to him. "You have a place to store those tools and materials?"

Carmine perks up slightly. "Yeah, I have a room-"

"Good." She cuts him short. "Take all of that away. Get your weapon and meet me at arena 3 in half an hour."

"Arena... 3... right." Carmine mutters under his breath.

She narrows her gaze at him. "You've used the campus training rooms before, yes?" The boy shifted uncomfortably. "You haven't?!" Her eyes widen in genuine surprise. "How? You've skulked around here since I first got in this academy. How have you never gone there?!"

The frustration made Carmine flinch back, smiling nervously back with his hands up in surrender. "I've kinda always used the one in the professor dorm... second floor, room 245?"

Blair pauses, mouth open to further reprimand the preteen. "... The advanced room? Only seniors have access to that room. With reservations even. How do _YOU _have access to it?"

Carmine blinks twice. "That room uses reservations? I was just told not to use it between 2 pm to 8 pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Mouth open to call the child's frank bullcrap, Blair pauses. Junior and Senior classes on those days meet at 2 until 5, with the remaining 2 hours needing reservation. Narrowing her gaze. "Fine. I'll meet you there so you can prove yourself."

As she walks away, Carmine shuffles awkwardly. "Half an hour?"

She pauses, sending a halfhearted glare back. "... yes." She leaves the boy to start scrambling to gather his materials.

. . .

Ridiculous. Absolutely- ugh! She'd only meant to expedite getting the annoying eyesore out of the area! But, oh, OF COURSE Glynda chose that exact moment to step in. A few well chosen words to dangle a challenge, and suddenly this child is _HER _problem?

Blair sighs, walking through the advanced hall, a few professor offices catch her eye. No way such a brat has access to the advanced room. She'd managed to reserve that room only TWICE this semester, and had to share it with her team.

Oh well, if he doesn't show, she just gets to draw and quarter him before the campus fountain for all eyes to see. Okay, perhaps don't go that far, but that's an effective threat. Blair turns the corner in the hall, her heels clacking on the floor.

And she stops, moderately surprised. The boy sat, next to the advanced room door. His legs were crossed under him, Indian style, while his hands rested comfortably on his knees.

A quick scan of the boy made her brow rise, mildly curious. He was tapping his knee. A simple sign of occupying himself, possibly impatient. But... he did it with his middle finger, not his index. Weird.

She approaches, speaking up. "You actually came."

Her voice makes Carmine jump in surprise. "Uh, hi. Of course I came." He steps up to stand, giving a nervous grin. His hand extends out to her. "I, uh, never officially introduced myself. To you, I mean. I mean, I did to your sister while she scared me as much as you do- I-I mean. My name is Carmine Uhlric."

He takes in her hunting outfit. High heel dark boots over jet black tight pants. Several purple leather belts coat her waste, her long metal hooked between the belts at an angle at her side. Her tops was a tighter pleated white shirt with violet interior.

Blair grips his hand, giving a mild shake while staring with half lidded eyes. "I am Blair Goodwitch. Now, do you actually have access to this room?"

"Of course." He turns, opening a keypad next to the door. He quickly enters four digits, eliciting the unlocking of a latch from inside the walls.

Blair's eyes widened, recoiling back an inch as the door opens. It's open. It's OPEN?! "You... You actually have access to the room?"

He sends a glance at her, not exactly understanding her shock. "Yeah? I was telling the truth." He walks into the room, lights illuminating the hexagonal patterns along the walls. She follows him, seeing the screen along the wall sync to Carmine's scroll, indicating his aura levels... which are yellow, only a fourth of his bar.

Okay, this kid definitely merited investigation. "You've already trained today?"

Carmine paused awkwardly before laughing it off. "Y-Yeah... pretty much all morning. I'm not exactly fighting fit right now." He sends a wary look her way. "We're not doing anything TOO tiring right?"

"... Not at all."

"Why did you hesitate?"

Ignoring him, Blair moved to console across the room. "You wish to make yourself a weapon for when your current one isn't as useful. You say you haven't a clue what you need, so I need two questions answered before I can help."

"Okay... And those are?" He asks uncomfortable.

Blair enters her setting, syncing herself for her aura bar to appear on the screen opposite from Carmine. Full. The room begins to shift. The entire layout shifts to an uneven environment. The middle is even, three pit falls shifting down to a lower level on one side of the room, while the remaining side raises as a high ground. The ceiling staggers with several hexagons opening to show spikes aimed down.

Carmine looks around with wide eyes, taking the setting in. "Huh. I haven't seen this one before. I stick to a lot of arena style and gun range settings."

"Hn." She grunts in answers, turning to him as they square off on the even middle ground. "Arena combat doesn't translate well to most hunt scenarios, but I are good for simple training. This is just the one my class uses."

She meets his eye, gaze piercing through him. "Alright. We'll have a light spare. Shouldn't take long, but I need an idea of how you fight." With that, she grips her weapon handle, pulling out a straight single edge sword. The blade was colored a near glowing golden yellow.

"Whoa." Carmine states with wide eyes. "That's a cool weapon. What's its name?"

"Florescent Finish." She states plainly, giving the sword a twirl. "Yours was called... what again?" She states with a rare moment of admitted ignorance.

He grins, flourishing his revolver. "Heulin Noon!" The barrel twinkles in the light, punctuating his introduction.

"..." Seconds tick by. Ever so slow, at a snail's pace, her eye lids drift closed as she sighs with a groan. "... 'Howl Noon'... Really? A pun?"

Carmine chuckles, looking on the weapon with a far off grin. "Yeah. It was my dad's. I love it."

"I hate it." She states plain. She brandishes the sword, entering her stance, one hand on the grip and weapon forward. "I hate it, and I'm attacking you first because of it."

Without hesitation, the woman bursts forward. Carmine looks up from his weapon, blinking innocently. "Wait, wha- SHK!" He flinches back, dodging thrusting jab from Blair. "You didn't say 'start'!"

Blair flourishes the blade, advancing aggressively on the poor boy. Each flick of the blade narrowly missed by inches as he dodged frantically. "And neither will an enemy!" She feints the next slash, twisting and jabbing another thrust.

Carmine lurches backward, leaning and ducking back as the blade jabs just over him. Blair twists the blade, angling the edge down as she brings it down toward the ducking boy. Responding on reflex, he blocks the blade with the barrel of his gun.

Holding Heulin Noon to the blade, locking in the bind, he angles the end of the barrel to Blair's side. He fires a single shot. Despite the point blank range, the woman anticipated the counter.

She ducks sideways, the shot passing by her. Her off hand bolts out, grabbing Carmine's gun hand by the wrist. Blair wrenches back, jerking Carmine forward while she steps around him. Bringing the blade up, she swings at his exposed back.

Only for the boy to flicker away in a teal flash! Blair's brows rose as she glances up.

In front of her, Carmine appears in his original starting point for the spar. Immediately, he whips around, aiming and firing. Blair deflects the shot and steps into a kendo stance.

Carmine jumps into the air, firing two more shots. Blair deflects the shots with ease, maintaining a sturdy swordsman stance. Carmine lands on the high ground. He maintains his aim down on the woman.

Distance is key. Distance is his friend. He needs to reload and try to organize a pincer attack. Getting his breathing under control, he moves to the attack. He fires a double shot, immediately flicking the cylinder out and moving to reload.

Blair has other plans. Narrowing her gaze, she pulls her weapon's trigger...

The blade suddenly illuminates a sky blue. She slashes up, dust lighting off the blade as wind blows out from the slash. The air slash gusts forward, slicing directly between Carmine's double shot. The two separate shots shift apart without detonating.

The two shots angle apart, passing by Blair on either side and hitting the ground. Florescent Finish's handle opens at the end, ejecting a dust shell. She blade shifts back to a glowing gold as she burst forth.

Her air slash catches Carmine off guard, sparking by him, taking his gun away from his hands. Heulin Noon spirals away, hitting the ground a distance away.

Unarmed, Carmine is left helpless as Blair closes the distance in a blink of an eye. His arms block, but she slashes at him, impacting his aura shield visibly! The attack launches him from the high ground, hitting the mid ground hard.

Scrambling, he rolls to his feet, eyes finding his weapon meters away. He sprints for his weapon... until all four limbs stutter.

The world around him swirls in his vision as he collapses forward. The boy hits the ground, his forward hand landing on his weapon. A faint black shroud contains the boy. He grips it tight as a wave of nausea shifts over him. "What... the heck?"

He coughs out, breathing and gasping for air as Blair steps down from the high ground. Her off hand illuminates a dark violet shadow as she focuses on the boy. "You're caught in my semblance. You won't be able to escape it with your teleportation. You'd need to focus on your own aura and reject my own to negate it."

Standing over the boy, she angles the blade down. "So, unless you have another surprise, I think this match is over-"

Carmine growls out, his semblance sparking as he flickers and shimmers out of view. Blair is left standing over nothing, eyes wide with surprise.

That... shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't be capable of teleporting under the effects of her semblance!

"Gah!"

She twists around, finding Carmine, knelt down and wincing atop the high ground again. With a scowl, all her focus goes to the preteen, but nothing happens. Well, nothing but the screen across the room ringing, signaling Carmine's aura entering the red.

The room begins to shift back to normal, equalizing their terrain and leaving Blair standing confused over the kneeling exhausted boy. "How did you-...?" She shakes it off, sheathing her weapon. "The spar is done... and one of my questions is answered."

"Well... This is an interesting sight."

A chill enters Blair's spine as she turns to the doorway for the room. In the open entrance, her headmaster stands. "Professor Ozpin?!" She stands at attention, shoulders back.

The silver haired headmaster walks briskly into the room, his cane tapping against the floor. The man stops before the wheezing boy and student. "I was under the impression you were resting for the remainder of today, Mr Uhlric."

_Mr Uhlric... What a way to address your son._ Carmine groans as he stares up, a false smile appearing.

"Oh, ya know. my- ah!" He steps to his feet, panting a moment. "My new friend wanted to help me out with something."

Ozpin's eyes flick to the rigid woman, whose eyes widened a fraction. "Is that so? Ms Goodwitch, I'm glad to see you taking an interest in others' training. What may I ask is the purpose of this?"

Blair's eyes flick back and forth between Ozpin and the boy. "Sir, I... was assisting Carmine here in the endeavor of creating a new weapon."

Ozpin nods, taking a glance around the room. "A rather odd place to do so, wouldn't you say, Ms Goodwitch?"

An embarrassed blush flushes over the woman's face. "I... merely wished to ascertain his fighting style, to know what type of weapon would suit his wishes." She glances down. "I also did not believe him when he said he had access to this room. If this was not allowed, I sincerely apologize, sir."

The headmaster gains a ghost of a smirk. "Oh, it's quite alright, Ms Goodwitch. He does indeed have access to this room." His eyes flick to said boy once more. "Although, I would hope he'd understand when to rest instead of push himself to a breaking point."

Carmine gulps. Yep, she's okay, but HE'S in trouble. Just that slight edge in the man's eyes. The boy merely chuckles. "Ah, I'm fine. Don't you have headmaster things to do though?"

The father and son maintain a gaze, Carmine beginning a nervous sweat. Ozpin's lip curled up. "Of course. I merely was alerted to the room being used at an unconventional time. I'll leave you children be." He turns to Blair, nodding towards her. "If he's in your charge, then I trust he'll be fine. Good day to you, Ms Goodwitch."

Blair watches, wide eyed, as the headmaster saunters off. "To you... too... sir?" The door to the training room shuts as the older man departs. Okay... so the brat DOES have unrestricted access to the most advanced training room on campus... AND knows the headmaster personally.

The hell?

. . .

Carmine groans, leaning back on a bench outdoors. He peaks one eye open, eyeing Blair as she approaches with two bottles of water. He accepts it as she starts. "Alright, so I have a basic rundown of how you fight, now. So, the next part is-"

"Can I... ask something first." The boy weakly interrupts. Amber eyes meet blue as she nods. "Why are you helping me? Be honest, please."

Blair straightens lightly. "I merely was attempting to help out someone in trouble-"

"You were trying to get me going so you could go off with your own business. I got that much when you and your sister spoke to each other." His eyes narrowed ever slightly. "Why does her making a suggestion mean I'm your problem?"

The woman stands uptight, out from the bench. Her eyes flick away for a moment, but return. "She and I are... competitive. She plans on becoming a teacher to train future Huntsman and Huntresses. I, on the other hand, plan on becoming a researcher to further studies in aura usage. We both have a goal of strengthening future Huntsman, but we each think less of the other's goal."

"Don't like teachers?" Carmine asks. "Oobleck seems cool enough."

"Teachers will always exist. Merely training others won't bring about any great change." She cuts back sharp.

"What does that have to do with me?" He uncaps his water bottle, taking a swig.

His attention now on the bottle, Blair shakes her head, moving to sit on the bench beside him. "That's merely an example of how we... judge one another. Everything is a challenge between us, and we refuse to back down. So her presumption that she could help you was actually an insult on my ability to do so."

Carmine scoffs. "And all I am is a challenge. A goal." She glances over, seeing the color leave his eyes. A far off look. "More things change, the more they stay the same."

Nearly an illusion, she recoils ever so slightly, not that he was looking at her. She glances away with a grimace. Taking a second to breath, she looks back to the boy. "I have a question of my own. Why ARE you here at Beacon? Who are you?"

Silence meets her, Carmine's eyes trailing downward. Seconds tick by before he sighs. "I'm not your problem to deal with."

"Would it help if I genuinely wanted to know for my own curiosity?"

That gets him to look once more at her. As if his eyes were a touch lighter. His mouth works, trying to find a way to start. "I was six." He shrugs. "The old man gave me the option to learn here." He pauses again, sighing. "It... wasn't supposed to be permanent, but... my parents..."

Both the boy and the woman trail their looks to the gun at his thigh. Blair's eyes remain eagle eyed, almost calculated. "I see. That must have been hard."

His fingers begin drumming his knee. "After they were gone, Ozpin extended the option of a stay here at Beacon. The rest is history. I'm private schooled, for lack of a better term, until I turn 17 and join the primary roster of Huntsman in training."

Blair takes a moment to ponder that. "I see." She takes a drink from her own bottle and wipes her lips. "Well, now that our personal lives are out, let's move on."

The boy scowls at her. "I told you I'm not your problem. You don't have to help me."

She meets his scowl, holding the stare. "I apologize for my motives before, but I am a Huntress in training. It's my duty to help others, and I am now choosing to act on that." She pauses a moment. "Plus, you've obtained my curiosity."

His scowl blinks away, simply staring at her as his lips curl up to a smirk. "So we're friends now?"

Blair's eyes widen a touch. "No no. I never said such a thing."

His smirk grows to a toothy grin. "I heard different!"

Her voice grows in volume. "I assure you, I'm being as clear as possible."

He giggles, looking at her with a genuine smirk. "But... You will help me?" Just the barest means of hope sounding in his tone.

"Yes, I will help you. Are you ready to continue?" He nods, focused. "Alright, your fighting style seems to be avoid and evade. You utilize your semblance for escapes and sneak attacks, and you thrive at medium range." She pauses before adding. "And you're acrobatic ability is impressive for your age, given your ability to dodge my lacking attacks."

"Lacking attacks? You were insanely fast!" He exclaims.

"About half speed for your sake." She adds. If he didn't know better, he saw a slight twinkle in her usually cold eyes. "In short, your weakness is you lack consistent firing due to your weapon, and you lack melee viability."

He frowns at the criticism. "So, how do I fix that? Get a cool sword like yours?"

She shakes her head at him. "There are a number of options, but the one most viable depends on the second question we will discuss now: How your semblance affects your fighting. To understand that, I need to understand your semblance."

Carmine blinks at her. "Wait, why does a semblance relate to the weapon? I mean..." He glances down at her sheathed weapon. "How does that sword go with your weeble wobble semblance?"

Her lips purse, eyes twitching at the description of her semblance. Slowly, she draws her sword. "My semblance is called Aura Transfer. I can meditate and sense auras in surrounding areas when out of combat. In combat, if my aura comes into contact with another, I can insert my own into the other. From there, I gain a remote capability to affect a person's senses and aura."

"So... you use a sword and fight up close so you can connect your aura and just shut them down?" His eyes widen, warily glancing at the weapon.

"It requires my aura to overwhelm my target, if only for a second. It can be expelled given time and focus. But your aura was low, so it was rather easy." She suddenly tilts her head, curious. "However, you shouldn't have been able to escape it. Even if you used that teleport semblance."

Carmine perks up. "Oh! It's not a teleport semblance." That gets an incredulous look from the woman. "I call it Recall. It's a time based semblance. I can blink back to a spot I was before. I can't go anywhere I hadn't already been."

Blair's brows rose, impressed. "I see! You... 'recalled' yourself to before my semblance had you." Her gaze trails up, out into space. "I... haven't seen a semblance counter like that. Interesting." Full attention back on him. "It can negate physical harm as well?"

Carmine's lips purse, looking hesitant. "Well... I mean, I haven't like stabbed myself and tried it, but so far, yes."

She strokes her chin in thought, glancing up a moment before her eyes lock back to Heulin Noon. "Which brings us to that weapon. I don't think it suits your semblance well. How did your father use it?"

Instantly, it was like a bucket of cold water splashing onto him. He sunk down, glancing at the gun. "Yeah... I know. Dad's semblance was kinetic energy. He could condense his aura into a shot." He angles the gun, showing Blair the cylinder. "As the cylinder turns between shots, he'd channel his aura through his hand and into the slots. His..." The boy's eyes fade slightly. "'Infinite ammo cheat'."

Sensing his decline in mood, Blair grimaces. She can't honestly expect to tell the kid not to use his father's weapon. Suddenly, a thought occurs. "I see. The weapon wasn't made for a semblance like yours... but maybe it can work."

He perks up. "Huh?"

"Your semblance. Does it work on inanimate objects?"

"Uh, yeah. If I break a stick, I can make the stick come together again?"

Blair gives a polite smirk. "Then, we shall work on this... 'infinite ammo cheat'." She ends awkwardly. "Aura Infusion." She stands from the bench. Moving out onto the grass, she approaches a tree, swiftly cutting a small branch. She sheaths her sword and snatches the branch.

Carmine watches curious as the woman presents the small branch. "Uh, what's aura infusion?"

"Demonstrate your semblance." She orders.

He accepts the wooden object, quickly snapping it. A flick of green aura flashes as the wood flickers back together. Not hard. He could do it at five years old. He can do it now. "Okay?"

Blair nods, approving. "Good. Now, put your aura into the branch and keep it there."

Confused, he does as instructed, grunting as he focuses on the branch. "Okay... I, uh, never really did this before, but okay."

She extends her hand, snatching the branch from him and holding it high above his head. "Now... recall it."

He recoils, mouth dropping. "I mean. Can I?"

"Can you?" She questions back. She gives the branch back. "Certain semblances offer different relationships when it comes to interaction with matter. For example, is a person's semblance is magnetism, they issue an outside force that manipulates an object. Understand?"

"Y-yeah?" He drones. "Totally?"

The woman huffs. "I'll use my sister's semblance as an example then." She glances over to the campus fountain. "She uses telekinesis to manipulate an object in any way she sees fit. So, she fights as a caster."

With a gesture to the fountain, she continues. "If I were to smash that fountain, and she puts it back together. Would it function?"

Carmine tilts his head. "Well... no? It'd have a bunch of cracks through it. The water would just leak out."

She smirks at the answer. "Good. Just like the magnetism example, that would be an outside force simply stacking it back together. However, when Glynda uses her semblance, she can re bond the material together. Would you be able to know why?"

His brow furrowed. "Her... semblance acts on the inside?"

"Poorly worded, but yes." She nods. "Her aura infuses with the material and influences it at the molecular level. Not just simply moving back and forth." She points back to herself. "My semblance infuses with my target, thus I gain partial control from the inside as well." Finally, pointing to the branch. "And your semblance infuses into objects as well. So..."

She pulls the branch away, nodding to him. His wide eyes remain on the woman for a moment. Suddenly, the switch flicks. Focused, narrowing his gaze, he holds his hand out. "Wow, this is... weird."

"Aura is the life blood of all living things. Yet, each person has their own. Now, feel the aura placed within this branch." Seconds tick by as he focuses on the wood. He nods. "Then... call it back."

His hand twitches, reaching out. The feel. The ebb and flow of aura. An unsung connection. As if an isolated pond connecting to the great river of his aura. Connected only by a wisp of that river's waters, a creek leading only to the two sources. His aura flashes over that connection, to that isolated pond.

The isolated aura triggers, activating its call. The branch flickers from Blair's hand in a green spark. The boy recoils as the mass appears back, within his grip. The same grip he had before Blair took it!

Jaw dropped, eyes widen and light up. "It... worked!"

Blair's shadow looms over as she stands in front of the bench. She kneels down, a ghost of a smirk appearing. "Good, but it might touch home with something else." Her open palm extends out. "Your weapon."

Carmine flicks his eyes between her and the branch, suddenly jolting and tossing the branch away from the bench. His left hand draws Heulin Noon. His gaze homes onto the weapon, his focus coming to it. For just a moment, a reflective flash lights around the revolver. "Alright, I'm ready-"

Without warning, Blair's arm swiftly snatches the gun by the barrel as she lobs the gun over her shoulders into the sky.

Carmine's mind takes a second to catch up. Realizing the loss of the weapon, he jolts almost standing, reaching up into the air. "Hey- NO!"

The weapon slings through the air, passing over the fountain before disappearing in a flicker of green. Immediately, the weapon flashes back into Carmine's hand. He gasps a deep breath in as he admires the weapon within his grasp.

Blair stands, still with her barely smirk. "Congratulations, you're nearly impervious to being disarmed." She takes a step back, hand moving to her chin in thought. "With this application, you may thrive on throwing weapons now to capitalize on mid range-"

A gentle pull nudges her out of her thoughts. Carmine's off hand gripped and gently tugged for her attention. Meanwhile, his attention was still in awe on the weapon in his hands. "H-H-Hold on... I wanna try something first."

Blair blinks at him before nodding. "Very well."

. . .

She checks a watch, hidden underneath her sleeves typically. 6:27 pm. She had a half an hour to return to her dorm for her team's dinner. Still, the boy wanted to test something quickly, so here he stands in an open courtyard of Beacon.

The sun was on the decline, a light breeze going by. Each second, however, was accompanied by the clinging of metal. Blair rose a brow before her.

Carmine sat in the grass with no less than 30 dust shells, including those currently loaded. He pops the cylinder of Heulin Noon, removing six shells and sitting them off to the right. The remaining 24 shells sit in the grass to his left. He begins setting about the task of loading another six shots from the left.

Upon loading fully, he locks the cylinder in while giving it a spin, closing his eyes for a moment. Seconds later, he flicks his wrist, popping the cylinder. He removes the six shells, putting them on the right, now 12 together. He removes another six from the 18 to his left, loading them into the gun.

As the boy worked, Blair took her time to merely observe. He was doing this with purpose, but she'd yet to figure what he was doing. He cycles another six through the gun, stopping to focus on the gun before removing the shots again.

24 shells sit at his right, the final six from the left now inside the weapon. He steps up, holding up his empty weapon. "Alright... please work." He sighs into himself, like a prayer. In a snap, he aims the gun away.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Click!

All six shots spent. Carmine's eyes narrow, focused on the weapon as he flicks his wrist. The cylinder pops, all six empty shells clambering onto the ground.

He grunts in forced effort. Blair's attention heightens as she sees six full shells on the ground flicker teal and disappear... Carmine flicks his wrist, popping the cylinder back into place!

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Click!

Carmine's mouth hangs open, staring in awe at the weapon. Barely a half second had passed before a new set of shots were loaded in. He gasps out as he flicks the empty shells out, focused again. Another six shells flicker away off the ground as the cylinder spins back into the place.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Click!

His mouth morphed into a wide open smile. His breaths came audibly as a throaty laugh began to escape. He flicks out another set of empty shells. A twist of his wrist later pops the cylinder back in as six more shells flicker away off the ground!

Blair watches with her brow raised, blinking stunned. Using his semblance to eliminate the primary weakness of his gun!

He pulls the trigger fully, firing a double shot! Then another, and another! Each kickback jolts his arm back in recoil. Ignoring the numb feeling, he flicks his wrist, the cylinder sticks out, dropping the empty shells. He flicks again, cylinder back in. The last six full shells just flicker into their slots in the weapon.

The boy is positively beaming at the weapon, laughing out loud and wholehearted now! His wide eyes shimmer, glistening as he holsters the gun.

"Now _THAT_ is impressive." Blair admits. "Instant ammo replenishment is quite a handy tool to have-"

The woman jolts as Carmine tackles into her center, wrapping his arms around her waist in a vice grip. His voice is smothered for a moment. "It's not and infinite ammo cheat, but I'll take a no reloading cheat as the next best option! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Blair's face lights red, eyes wide as she grunts from his attempt to squeeze the life out of her. Gulping and composing herself, she shimmies her way to loosen his hold, escaping and taking two steps back. "Yes... well... it's what any huntress in training should do to help someone."

Seeing the boy calm down, he takes a moment to wipe at his eyes. The huntress in training reigns in and tries not to be annoyed at the gross violation of personal space. She continues. "So... does this mean you won't be creating your own weapon?"

The boy meets her critical gaze, chuckling. "You've made it so I can use my dad's weapon, but... it's still my dad's weapon." He gazes at her with confidence, a smirk coming on. "I still have my weaknesses, and I want them covered. To help with this" He taps the holstered weapon for emphasis. "isn't enough."

"I didn't make it do anything." Blair states plainly. "And how you choose to go about solving that weakness is your decision to make. You should take the night to consider options. I need to return to my dorm as well."

Carmine nods as his posture begins to slip. "Uh... would it... be okay to come back to you with the ideas I get? Some, ah, feedback maybe?"

The woman takes a moment to consider it. He's giving her an out. Considerate of him.

Also pointless. "Naturally. It wouldn't do well for me to leave the job unfinished when that's what I said I'd help with."

It uplifts the boy, bringing him to beam back at her. "Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

The woman simply stares back, blinking a few times. Her lips pull into a firm line. "Hmm... Perhaps." She shifts her stance, looking him over. "Close your eyes and hold your arms open. Shield yourself with your aura please."

With frown and wary glance, Carmine took a step back. "Uh... okay?" His arms spread slightly as his eyes drift closed. "Like... this? What's this for?"

Blair immediately glances about. The yard they stand in is clear. Not a soul in sight. A quick glance at the windows of buildings facing them. No silhouettes of other students of faculty. "Yeah... like that." She states without looking at the boy.

Her left hand pulls her weapon forth, sheathed. Her right hand takes the grip as she wields it sheathed one handed. She continues. "I'm testing ways of countering aura shielding for a class assignment is all, to end potential threats quicker. It helps to have a subject..." The tip of the sheath shifts, revealing three syringe needles in a line. "You'll feel a slight prick."

With zero further hesitation, she jabs forward, thrusting the end of the sheath into Carmine's chest. His aura flashes, the three prongs piercing into him. "HRNK!" He chokes out as he falls backward.

In the blink of an eye, Blair has her weapon hung to her belts again. The needles retract into the sheath, unnoticed.

Carmine gasps, eyes bugged out. Both hands clutched his chest. "Ow! Ow, that was a prick! Ow!" He finds Blair standing over him.

The woman offers a hand. "An excellent subject. Thank you. Consider your debt repaid."

Carmine accepts the hand with a groan. "I consider myself floored in aura strained pain for the third time today."

She pulls him to his feet, humming to herself. "Well, this is farewell for today." She nods to him. "Think hard on your weapon, Carmine."

He scratches at the sore spot on his chest, but shrugs it off. He smiles and nods back. "I will. Thank you, Blair." With that, the boy turns around and sprints off, leaving Blair on her own.

As he departs, Blair glances around once more. She removes her weapon from her waist, angling the end of the sheath up. Her thumb presses a button just before the hilt of the sword itself.

The end of the sheath pops, a tiny capsule falling forth. She catches it, looking and inspecting it. The container is clear, the inside colored crimson red. "Hmm." She swiftly pockets the capsule, walking off on her merry way.

. . .

Ozpin enters his office, off hand carrying a steaming coffee. He halts himself, taking a breath and allowing a small smile to form.

"Blair Goodwitch. An interesting choice for a friend." He speaks aloud to the room, all alone.

He'd memorized all his students. Name, face, personality. Every facet of the students under his charge deserved his attention, as much as he figured his fellow headmasters gave to their own.

Blair Goodwitch: 20 years of age. Senior and member of Team CBRG. She was heavily analytical and typically antisocial. Typically being a mild term. She oh so rarely associated with anyone outside her team.

Likewise, her studies have heavily favored scientific courses. Her sister, Glynda, was also exemplary in her performance. The two would clash in various forms of conflict, although only three times to a point that constituted a negative impact to their grades.

Scientifically inclined, goal driven, and fairly straight and narrow. Only negative is a fairly cold personality.

Ozpin sits at his desk, activating the screen for his computer. A few clicks, and he finds himself observing camera feed. Similar technology to the cameras in the entrance test grounds.

On screen, Carmine seems to be admiring his weapon, excited as he holsters it. Ozpin watches with his smile growing when he sees the boy actively hug the life out of Blair. He chuckles, trying to think of a time when she allowed any type of contact like that.

The two appear to be going their separate ways. He nearly shuts the feed off until... Carmine spreads his arms with his eyes closed. Ozpin's brow rose, observing.

Suddenly, Blair jabs the boy with her weapon. The boy is knocked down for only a few seconds before she's helping him up... He watches the feed until Carmine leaves, Blair removing... something from her weapon sheath.

Ozpin's smile was gone.

**And our last main protagonist has been introduced! At last. Carmine's so good at making friends. Also, first part of Carmine developing his full fighting style. Woo! **

**Notes: **

**I'm taking liberties with Glynda Goodwitch as she'll be in her mid/later 20s by the time of RWBY proper. Seeing as most RWBY characters begin at Beacon at 17, graduating at 20, she'd be a younger teacher by the time of the series. Take her as a prodigy. **

**Hell, I always took her as 30 at best and just a pompous, high society bitch in personality anyway... Eh. Ozpin's approaching 40, late 30s at this point in the story, with the team STRQ members being in their mid 30s by the Volume one era of this world anyway so ages are a minor detail outside of our four mains.**

**Blair Goodwitch obviously based on the Blair Witch. Seeing as Glynda Goodwitch is based off the witch of the north from the wizard of Oz, I expanded Glynda's family to four sisters for the four witches of Oz. They're merely the oldest and twins. **

**Her weapon's name is Florescent Finish since I like alliteration. A bright yellow sword that shifts color depending on the power put into it. It's sheath contains a syringe mechanism to steal blood. **

**Her semblance is explained in the chapter, but just for clarity: If her aura overwhelms another person's in an exchange, she can inject and infect their aura with her own. This lets her tamper with their senses. Like she said, someone would need to expel her aura from them to separate the connection between herself and her victim. Carmine just had a semblance counter to it. **

**Join next time in Chapter 10: Dreams Of Mine. **


	12. 10 Dreams of Mine

_**Chapter 10: Dreams of Mine**_

"Good afternoon, my dear seniors." The tap of a cane sounds with footsteps, echoing aloud. Professor Ozpin steps to the center of a clear open area. All walls and ceiling were concrete, the floor a cool metal. On one side of the room were elevated stands, where two dozen students all sat, looking down at the headmaster.

A wide screen, up high on the wall, lights up above the professor. Ozpin continues, speaking to the class. "I'm afraid, dear Professor Wallace has been personally requested for a mission out in the country. As such, I will be filling in for him." His ghost of a smirk grew just a hair. "I'm sure he'll tell you all about it once he's back."

That gained him a collection of groans, making the silver haired man huff a chuckle. An older professor who loved to teach from experience. Not... QUITE as over the top as dear old Port, but a talker nonetheless.

"As I'm sure you're aware, today is merely a sparring day. Once I've called your name, please come down for your match, and I expect notes to be taken on each of your teammate's matches."

His eyes trail over the students in one seamless glide. The fourth years were nearly full fledged Hunters by this point. Graduation taking place in only a few months, each had already decided their career paths for after.

However, his eyes found his particular interest easily. The bleach blonde woman sitting at attention on the front row of the stands. "Alright. Our first match: Blair Goodwitch of Team CBRG and Wiley Warner of Team WMBR."

He watched as the two students stepped down from the stands. On one side, Blair stood with her hunting garb, weapon at the side. Ozpin's eye closed in on her weapon, only for a second. His thoughts ran through like calculations.

Blair Goodwitch: Model student. Immaculate record compared to others. Keen interest in the sciences. She, like her sister and many others, were choosing career paths requiring a research thesis upon graduation to pursue her career path. A scientist and researcher, particularly in the realms of Aura and Semblances.

He'd honed in on Day 1 of her first year that she wasn't overly concerned with people. She cared about efficiency. Hell, she only volunteered at a medical clinic in Vale because she felt obligated to. It was almost sad seeing how little she cared about spending time with others. No... more like she simply valued her end goals more than the journey there.

Her interaction with Carmine yesterday evening disturbed him, but he wasn't quite certain why. It looked like she just drilled the kid in the chest for no reason. Maybe teaching him another lesson? Perhaps, but it sent him on edge.

Across from her, a taller lanky man, head of brown hair, wearing tight leather, stood. Wiley seemed wary, eyes narrow. If Ozpin was correct in his assumption, these two had never sparred one on one. The tall boy's head of hair waved, two dog-like ears flicking out from his wild mane. The man's hazel eyes never left the girl as he drew two handguns from a bandolier stocked with other tools.

Each of the pistols had affixed blades from the triggers to six inches past the tip of the barrels. Gears at the handle showed the guns could unfold into a straight one edge pair of daggers. Blair held no outward reaction to the boy, drawing her golden yellow sword and stepping into a kendo stance.

Both fighters' auras synced to the screen, Ozpin tips his head. "Now... begin."

Instantly the Faunus dashed back with heavy gunfire to keep the woman away, but Blair was already activating her first dust and blitzing straight through. A burst of wind whips at Ozpin's impassive face, hair flicking up. The woman speeds by, charging her opponent.

The entire time, the headmaster kept his hawk-like gaze on one particular object... the woman's weapon.

. . .

"Ugh, I can't believe he made me fight Crowler. Guy creeps me out." The violet haired girl's head dropped onto the table. The full team of Huntresses in training sat at a table within the academy cafeteria.

Beside her, Blair stares at her with half lidded eyes, hands idling in cutting a small school steak. "Your food will get cold if you keep pouting." She returns to her own eating after the comment.

Jolting in realization, the woman leans up, immediately getting to work. "You're lucky, getting stuck with Wiley. The guy's weapon maintenance is so awful, his tools always backfire on him. At least it's an easy win."

"Hmm." Blair's non-response sounds. Swallowing a bite, she sighs to herself and thinks out loud. "It's always been clear where we all stood in relation to each other. Ozpin should have known it wasn't a fair match to put him against me."

"I noticed something." Blair resisted the urge to internally groan. Across from her sits her team leader, a deer faunus with dark skin, and her sister, Glynda. The fellow bleach blonde speaks up, eyes on Blair. "You were rather lax in the latter half of the fight. The boy nearly gained ground on you."

Blair raises a brow, meeting the stare. "His weapons get more unstable as matches go longer, and I'd never been matched against him before." Her eyes closed, an air of superiority coming forth. "I merely took caution so the man's own failing tools could only harm him."

Glynda raises a brow before returning to her own food. "Simply making sure you aren't slacking on training."

The deer faunus slaps the table, face impassive. "Stop the sibling critique. Enjoy the food." Both sisters turn their heads away in simultaneous 'Hmph!'s.

At the team leader's sigh, the violet haired girl grins. "Cella, you know how this goes." The violette head eyes Blair curious. "You heading into Vale any time soon? I might need you to make a stop for me next time you volunteer at the clinic."

Blair hums to herself. "The clinic has a shift for me next Tuesday from 3 to 7. What do you need?"

Cella, faunus, answers for the violet haired girl. "She needs white paint." The leader sends a mild glare at the more chipper woman. "We're graduating soon, and I doubt it would be prudent for the administration to find nothing but hot pink and graffiti art."

The platinum blonde rolls her eyes in a huff. "Fine then."

The violette claps her hands once hard. "Great!" Slowly, she turns her gaze over to Blair, eyes filling with mischief. "Soooo, a birdie told me you ran into that kid again yesterday?"

Blair's glare snaps up towards Glynda, whose lips barely curve to a smirk as she eats in peace. The accused girl merely shrugs. "Not that it's your business, Rowa, but Carmine was causing a ruckus in the workshop, and no one else was helping him."

"'Carmine', huh?!" The violet haired girl, Rowa turns fully on the blonde grinning ecstatic. Both the teammates across from them raise brows as well. "Yesterday it was a brat that didn't deserve to be here. Today, you're using a name?! Who are you, and what have you done with the class Witch?"

Cella nods with a smile. "That's good to take an interest in people. I approve."

Glynda takes a sip of a cup of coffee, glancing to the side. "So long as you help the kid _correctly_... else he'll need an actual teacher." Her tone lifted up, suggesting that was the expected outcome.

Instantly, all approval left the leader's face, eyes half lidded. "Oh, I see why you're helping now." All hope gone. Another competition between the two. "Could you two for once not make the simple act of helping another being a competition? If that's your only reason, the help you give might not be genuine."

Blaire huffs as she mumbles something under her breath. Rowa raises a brow. "Mumbling is new too! What, worried the kid will be too scared to seek you out for more help?"

The woman rolls her eyes. Her mouth opens, but her response is cut off by said boy's voice behind her. "Um, hey Blair!"

Instantly, Blair and Rowa turn in their seats, Glynda and Cella each leaning to peek around them. Carmine steps just behind Blair at the table, rolls of papers in his hands. He flinches at the sudden attention. "A-ah... hey." He repeats.

"Hello, Carmine." Blair states toneless. However, her brow raises seeing bags under his eyes. "Did you not sleep?"

Carmine blushes and nervously chuckles. "I did! I got my three hours." At the unimpressed look, he coughs and continues with a smile. "I have my base. I decided what my weapon will be." His face tilts down, glancing away. "You said I could come get your opinion on my ideas yesterday."

Blair's eyes widen, blinking twice. "Really? I actually did not expect you to have any set ideas yet." Her eyes are drawn to the rolled papers. "I also did not expect you to come during lunch time."

The boy merely scratches the back of his head. "Actually, I didn't have an idea of WHERE to find you, so I figured..."

She nods. "I apologize then for the inconvenience." All three of her teammates whip incredulous looks at the word 'apologize'. The woman and boy pay no mind as Blair waves to the seat beside her. "Go on then. Show me what you've gotten while I finish eating."

He grins, popping onto the seat. He places three paper rolls onto the top. "Okay, so I wanted to-"

His speech stops seeing Blair's raised finger. "_HAVE _you eaten yet?" A short pause before the boy blushes and scratches the back of his head. The woman sighs, head falling slightly. She waves her hand dismissively. "Go get food, you fool."

He nods, marching off.

Immediately left with her team, Blair uses her food tray and left hand to smooth out the first of the rolled papers. Her brows raise, looking through the contents. "... hmm. Good artwork. Terrible blueprints."

Rowa shares a glance with the other two. "Okay, hold up. You're _actually_ interested in helping him enough to work during your personal time?" She twitches into shaking her head. "You'd typically tell someone to piss off until you came to them."

Blair spares her the response, rolling her eyes. She places the second rolled paper on top, again weighing one side down with her tray and the other with her left hand. Her right hand begins feeding herself the remaining food on her tray. She mutters to herself. "Hmm. Variations of the same idea? Options to go forward with."

The violet haired girl just starts to laugh in disbelief. "My god. It only took four years for you to become a person!" Blair growls under her breath, catching her partner's attention. "Just saying, I'm genuinely happy for you is all."

At that, Carmine returns with his own tray. He sends a wary glance at the other three women, but sits down after receiving an inviting grin from the violet haired woman. He finds Blair already looking at the third and final rolled paper. "O-oh! Here."

He takes the paper out from under Blair's tray. They immediately roll back up in his hand as he focuses on them. A few seconds later, the papers flicker with his aura, blinking and becoming straightened... as they were before he rolled them.

The woman huffs a single laugh. "I see you still like doing that."

He responds with a wide, unashamed grin. "I _REEEAAALLY _like doing it." He places the papers between his and her trays as he begins eating.

"So, these designs..." Blair starts. "I see you've really settled on the idea of armor, but not a specific type. Would you explain the concept."

Carmine quickly swallows before speaking. "They're all the same concept." He shifts uncomfortable. "You pointed out that I excel in mid range combat... which means I need a way to out speed my opponent for distance, withstand potential hits, and finally a close combat option."

Blair gives each paper a once over. The first showcases a blank body with torso armor, with further armor on one arm, almost integrated into a shield. The second showed armor like gauntlets on both forearms and hands, blades sticking out in multiple spots, no chest armor. The final had armor plates all over the lower legs, a tiny spew of fire out the feet.

She raises a brow when she sees notes on each page. Each note had a name title... B. A. S. ? "A transform armor then?" The boy glances at her, looking nervous, but hopeful. Waiting for her answer with baited breath.

Cella comments from across the table. "Not exactly practical. The more forms a weapon has, the less stable each form's mode is." The light seems to leave the boy's eyes at the team leader's response. "Not impossible, but just a comment."

Glynda nods. "And also a catastrophically difficult construction with all the transforming mechanisms." She takes Carmine's attention, eyes remaining analytical. "Honestly, such a construction method wouldn't be learned until one is nearly through combat school. It's very complicated, and if it's your weapon, it would do well for you to understand each and every part of its maintenance."

A fluster comes over him as he pouts. "B-but, I don't need mechanisms. I can change the forms myself." Suddenly, all fight leaves him as she returns his gaze to Blair, awaiting her final verdict. "Right?"

That made Blair's eyes widen, looking back and forth between the papers and the boy. As she does so, Rowa gives an apologetic smile. "Yeah... maybe it's just a little too ambitious for ya at this point-"

Blair cuts her off. "You realize that each and every part involved has to be capable of being arranged into the three modes. Then you'll have to memorize the feelings of your aura with each in order to form each one." Her full focus on the boy stuns the other women.

"Wait, what? What does aura have to-" Rowa tries to question.

Blair smirks. SMIRKS?! The violet haired woman, deer faunus, and equally frigid sister all go wide eyed. "And _YOU _came up with this all on your own? No cheating?" Carmine's eyes light up as he nods enthusiastically. "Bloody brilliant." She states plainly, interest shining a light in her own amber orbs.

Carmine grins wide, eyes lighting up with the happiness of the world. "R-really?!"

Suddenly, the woman looks back at the papers, unimpressed. "Although, this name is rather silly. 'Buster Armor System' or 'B. A. S.'? You realize the word 'system' implies the weapon has an automatic function, right?"

The boy flusters, pouting embarrassed. "I-I thought it was cool, and I'm the system, so it works!" She shakes her head at him as he looks up with hope. "So... it's good?"

Blair's smirk returns. "Of course. Meet me in the work shop at four today, and we'll go over materials and how to go about proper blueprints." At his sudden smile, she waves her hand. "Now, off you go, before I get tired of your company. I need my patience back."

However, the admittedly harsh words bounced right off the boy as he leaned out and hugged her quickly. "Thanks, Blair!"

"Ah-. Eh- ugh..." Blair gives up trying to muster a response, body tense and rigid. Her left hand comes up, giving the boy an awkward light couple pats on his back. All three of her teammates go agape at the reciprocated gesture. "No problem, Carmine."

He releases, gathering his papers and empty tray, quickly leaving. Blair rolls her eyes, returning to gather her empty tray as she looks at the shocked women. Her eyes narrow dangerously. "What?"

"You're shitting me." Rowa speaks without care. "What was that?"

Blair sighs, but raises a brow as she finds her sister with wide eyes as well. She smirks Glynda's way, directing her response. "Well, that was me succeeding, with zero experience might I add, at the thing _you_ are devoting your life and study to."

Green eyes fill with fury at the blatant insult, but the fellow blonde lacks a chance to lash back. Blair simply takes her own leave with a clear tray.

. . .

Blair strolls into the workshop, eyes shut to obscure the irritation within her. That's what a class with Professor Port gets you. She makes her way towards the work benches. Draping her jacket onto the chair, she immediately sits her weapon onto the bench.

The woman's gaze holds on the cool gray metal sheath and grip. The handle's shape fit with her hand, plenty of shock absorption. She swiftly runs her hand along the shaft of the sheath, ending at the tip.

A quick glance over the shoulder, scanning the room and checking the clock. Twenty minutes before Carmine should arrive. Satisfied, she flicks a compartment open at the end of the sheath, popping out and removing a small capsule. A clear shell colored a darkened red inside.

_Wiley swiped around, shifting his dagger into a gun mid swipe. He halts the aim at her, pulling the trigger. _

_Just then, the gun misfired, the inner mechanism setting off the dust inside the chamber. The weapon sparks and spews smoke. _

_Sensing her chance, Blair sheaths her blade, using it as a club to smack the man's other weapon aside. She thrusts in a riposte as three needles stick from the end of the sheath. She jabs into Wiley's chest, the syringes piercing into his gut. _

_The thrust propels Wiley back onto his back. In a twist, Blair spins, drawing her blade in a slash down. The blade halts an inch from Wiley's throat, Blair standing over him. Her semblance activates, the man's control of his limbs numbing as he winces in pain. _

That had been the end of their match. His mishap gave her the opening and hid her strike. Just a small capsule filled with an ever so small sample of her opponent. The blonde stashes the capsule into her pocket, setting about cleaning and maintaining her weapon.

The time began to drift as she lost herself working over the bright golden blade. The metal almost seemed to give an iridescent glow.

Slowly, she runs her finger lightly along the edge, testing the sharpness. So lightly, she removes the finger, finding the equivalent to a paper cut on her index finger. Her middle and thumb press in on the finger, producing just a drop of her own crimson liquid.

The drop leaves her finger, touching into the flat of the blade. The crimson began to expand along the blade. The iridescent gold gave way to a reflective crimson. The entire length of the blade shifted color, the blade a slightly darker shadowed tone than the broad side. She runs her finger, now healed from her aura, along the blade, right along where the droplet hit the metal.

Dry. No liquid remaining. Completely absorbed.

She nods in satisfaction before pulling the trigger on the handle. A light pulse of dark purple flashes over the blade for just a moment. With only that flash, the blade returns to the eerie golden glow of the base blade.

All is in function. Her lips pull with a light smirk. Her Florescent Finish-

"Pretty weapon." A raven haired boy with green eyes comments off to the side. "Matches it's owner." He comments loosely with a smirk and wink. "You make it from scratch?"

No response. She places the sword down, taking fine tools and making sure the fittings remain tight. The boy's smirk slowly fell a bit, but he continues. "I'm sure it has stories to tell. A blade like that comes from love and dedication. I'm impressed. It's quite beautiful."

"A weapon's usefulness does not rely on its beauty. It should only impress in its function. Of which, you know nothing of this blade." Her voice comes calm, smooth, yet contains a distinct bite. Her focus and attention never leaves the weapon.

The man's smirk returns, accompanied by Blair's lips curling down. "Oh, I have no doubt its function is every bit as effective as its beauty. That beauty draws the eye, allowing more to appreciate its function, I'm sure." He takes a step towards her, only to receive a sharp glare from over her shoulders.

Blair's eyes stop him dead, as if ice encloses around him. "Beauty may have its place, but I care little for it. Just as little as I care to be disturbed by someone who is looking to suck up." The boy was a few years younger... Ah, one of the first years. A cocky brat trying to play off smarter than he is.

The cutting comment takes the wind from the man's sails. He shrugs awkwardly before he walks off. Blair takes this moment, finishing the fitting for the blade and smirking satisfied.

"Hi Blair!" Carmine's voice sounds as he walks up, papers and stencils in hand.

If he surprised her, she doesn't show it. She swiftly sheaths the weapon without glancing his way. "Hello, Carmine." The cold demeanor had disappeared. Not soft, but all hostility was gone. "You're five minutes early."

He stops at her bench, giving a shaky smile. "I didn't want to risk getting chewed out for being late."

She raises a brow, mildly amused. "A wise choice. Sit, lets begin." She waves towards her side, the boy placing the papers and utensils on the bench. The two begin their work together, the elder acting as a guide, channeling his direction.

. . .

A few days passed. Ozpin had continued subbing in for the combat class. Twice more, he'd paired Blair against classmates she'd never sparred against. And twice now, he'd placed her in matches she'd faced countless times. Of course, everyone had their own match ups. Everyone given the assignments of analyzing combat tactics and submitting papers.

From all that, he actually glinted a few details he'd never seen from his student. In each match against someone Blair had never fought, she repeated the same move. The same jab with her sheathed weapon. She never once attempted such a move against an opponent she'd already faced.

And that only made her actions with Carmine he'd witnessed now a week ago all the more suspicious. Perhaps he was putting too much into it. It was just a demonstrative moment between the older student and young boy. Nothing more.

Suddenly, his scroll begins ringing, the sound echoing through the office. Checking the caller, the headmaster raises a brow, but answers. "Hello, Mr Long. Is all well in Patch?"

A male voice answers, slightly hesitant. _"Hey Oz... Yeah. I, uh, have a trip to Vale in a few days. Gonna be delivering the files on Signal's near graduates for Beacon's talent scouts." _

Ozpin hums. It WAS graduation time. Summer time is just around the corner. Still. "Yes, Peach will be here next Tuesday to receive your report. But, I get the feeling you called days in advance for another purpose?"

There was silence on the line. That made the headmaster wary. Mr Long was good friends with both Professors Port and Oobleck, and held quite a positive relationship. Ozpin continues. "What is it, Taiyang?"

Taiyang, or Tai, sighs. _"I, uh... wanted to ask how the kid is doing."_ Ozpin's teeth clenched, eyes widening only slightly. _"No, that's not what I wanted to ask. Stupid."_ He chastised himself. This time, more direct. _"I wanted a chance to speak with him... Give him a little talent scouting. See if he wanted to come to Signal once he's 14."_

An odd feeling. Ozpin rarely found himself... unsure of what to say. A touch of parental instincts kick in. "He's been fairly adamant over refusing to go to combat school. Carmine seems to make it his wish to simply take the entrance exam for Beacon once he's 17."

"_I'd still like to see for myself."_ Tai presses, tone slightly with an edge.

The headmaster found himself closing his eyes to focus. "Is this about Summer?" It was years before Carmine stopped flinching at the mention of the season. The topic of the woman was above taboo at this point, though it had been quite a while since she'd been brought up.

Tai continued. _"I can't lie and say it isn't... Been on my mind lately, and, uh. Summer risked her life for the kid. Part of me is still not able to grasp it all. It's just-" _He pauses. _"It's hard to move on. I don't blame the kid... but at some point, you gotta confront it, ya know? I want to meet the person Summer died for... and hopefully help them out in the long run too. It's what she'd want." _

That... eased the headmaster's nerves a touch. He knew Qrow had come to terms with it all, working so closely together, but Taiyang was more emotional than the bird. Contact was rarely direct between he and Ozpin.

However, the word 'confront' cause the man's attention. "Very well. I must ask, are you going to bring..." The implication was fairly clear, hanging off the trail of words.

"_NO!"_ Tai hurriedly threw out. _"No, no, no. They- ugh... It's been hard, but they're in a good place right now with it. They don't know about the boy, and... I don't think they're ready to learn about him. Let alone confront him." _

"I see." The elder's lips pulled to a fine line. "Then it shall be set up Tuesday afternoon, then."

. . .

"It could be better." The blonde's dull commentary sounds, halting Carmine's working hands. The boy's jacket is off, leaving him sweating in his t-shirt. Breathing heavily, he drops a hammer and places a burning hot rod of metal, fresh from the furnace.

Sweat dripping from him, he looks up tiredly at Blair. "What did I do wrong now?" He exclaims, half whining.

Blair sits off to the side, her hair pulled tightly into a ponytail, shirt replaced with a violet tank top. Sweating lightly, she sighs, looking at the metal pieces in front of her. "Oh, you're doing it correctly, but these materials aren't optimal."

Carmine groans, sitting down next to her and eyeing the schematics on the half table beside their seats. "You could have said so before we got this far. What's wro-" He yelps and flinches, seeing her send a mild side eye glare.

"Careful. Sarcasm will tire me of your company." She shakes her head, continuing. "This CAN work, but for the materials, you're stuck with traditional steel, and dust chambers are difficult to conduct through generic weapons."

The boy pouts, sinking back in confusion. "What's the difference then?"

"The armor will be heavier than preferred, and efficiency in dust usage will be lower than expected." She strokes her chin, looking once more over their materials. "We can't refine anything better, so I didn't bother bringing it up, but I figured you would like to know how it can be improved in the future."

The boy's lips pulled in a fine line, head sagging. "Yay... constant replacing materials for a long time." He looks up, a slight pleading voice. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can get those better metals? What ones work best?"

"Titanium would make the armor amazingly lighter, providing more movement. Although, it's not _that_ much better at dust conducting and containment. Typically, one would need to create complex alloys for better yield with dust usage." The woman leans back, posture failing as the hard work sets in. "And the provided materials don't include anything above carbon steel and iron." She takes a water bottle and takes a long swig. A satisfied sigh escapes her lips. "Not much else to it, unless you have a hidden stash."

At that information, the boy's stare goes off, unfocused. "Right..." He barely noticed as she rose from the seat, moving towards the furnace again. "Hey Blair?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"If I use my own material, would you be able to tell me if it's any good?" A grimace pulled over him. A light pout comes on, eyes gazing off. "I... might have something, but I don't know anything about this."

Her eyes widen slightly, brow raising in curiosity. "I'm not a smith by trade, but I can identify the material if it is well known." She quickly gathers her jacket and places some tools down. A short pause when she notices his hesitation. "Is there an issue with it?"

"No no no. It's just..." He sighs after losing the sentence. A breath in and out, he continues softly. "I can go get it real quick and bring it back. It's, uh, back in my room..."

"Sitting and waiting would waste my time. I'll accompany you." She states plainly, possessions gathered as he blinks startled. "Come on. You need to lead." The blonde was already waltzing out the workshop area.

"A-ah okay!" He scrambles about, grabbing his jacket as he runs after the leaving women. "Hey! Wait up! Blaaaaaaair!"

. . .

The door opens as Carmine quickly strolls across his room. The boy pauses in the center of the room, blushing and kicking a pair of shorts, several socks, some pajama shorts, and three shirts under the bed. Blinking in shock and embarrassment, he glances at the desk, covered in a dozen different comic books, splayed out.

Checking behind him, Blair has yet to enter the room. Like a blue clad crimson blur, the boy rapidly stacks up the books, collects belongings out of place, tossing plastic food wrappers in the garbage. Why the hell did he have four empty liter bottles of soda?!

Satisfied he breaths a sigh of relief. "You're a disorganized slob."

He slumps, downcast. Blair was already in the room, running a finger across the top of his dresser. "It's not that bad." He weakly defends himself. However, upon turning around, he finds a fierce amber glare going his way, burning horror into his soul.

Arms crossed, fully leering down at him, venom drips from every note is her voice. "Being better than a pig does not make you cleanly."

His cringes away frightened! "AH! Stop judging me!"

"No." She comments dryly. "Now, what are we getting here?"

He pouts, muttering under his breath as he goes off to his closet. Opening up, several items sit piled on top of more, disorganized all the way up to his thighs. He hesitates, but glances over his shoulder...

And she's beaming bloody murder into his essence with her eyes.

Choosing to ignore her, he returns attention to the closet, brushing the hanging unused shirts and jackets aside. He looks up to the top, a shelf above the hanging clothes. One hand grabs the clothes bar, and one foot steps onto the pile of junk, letting him step and pull up to reach the high shelf.

Not having full view, he grabs around, feeling out the object he's searching for. There!

He pulls back from the closet, hopping down as parts of the pile within attempts to spill out into the room. However, he slams the closet closed before it can, sighing in relief at covering another mess. He smiles back, only to pale sheet white at Blair's smoldering eyes. "Hehe... Got it..." In his hands is a box, about two feet long and a foot thick. He places it on the bed taking a moment to simply admire it and brush the dust off the top. "I... haven't looked at this in years." With that, he opens the top, but stops.

Blair raises a brow. "What is it?"

Carmine sighs, opening it fully and moving some wrapping. Fully open, the boy reveals what looks like metal plates? No, metal sleeves. Two of them, very thick, about a foot long each. The boy smiles at the pieces, but his blue orbs betrayed him. "This work?"

He was quiet for a moment. Despite the verbal offering, he still clung to the strange armor plating. Blair shifted her weight, sensing a strange tension in the boy. She eyed the material. It was like a metal arm warmer. Six dust chambers, all currently empty. Tentatively, she reaches out, slowly brushing her hand onto the material.

She notices he clenches on the objects, grip tightened to the point of white knuckles. Seeing the reaction, she simply keeps her hand in place, closing her eyes and reaching out with her aura. Her life essence reverberates and rebounds back to her from the weapon. As if magnified!

Her eyes snap open widen. "This... is adamantine cobalt?"

The questioning gaze gets the boy to finally look at her, confusion breaking the somber gaze. "Huh?"

She blinks rapidly and shakes her head. "Right, it's... more of an alloy of a few rare elements. The most common is cobalt, hence the name. The metal is about the same weight and durability as titanium, but is above and beyond more capable of dust channeling." She even chuckles. "It's rare, though not something exclusive to the rich. Took me a year of reservations to obtain some for my work." Her hand trails back to her sword, a smile coming on. "Florescent's blade is 70% composed of it."

That information brought a light smirk to the boy, chuckling. "That's so cool. I didn't know that." He sighs, gaze lowering back to the two pieces. "These... are my Mom's weapons." His tone lowered, quiet. "They, uh... shipped it here not long after I was moved in here at Beacon. Among other things from the house."

Her smile dropped, focus leaving the material and regarding the boy fully. This was the conflict. If he offered this as the material, he'd be losing his mother's weapon. She takes a step back, the action pulling Carmine's attention up again. She works her mouth, getting the best words she could. "I see. You don't need to use this then."

The boy grimaced, defending dryly. "But if I wanted the best weapon, I could use this for as much material as I could." He gives a chuckle, though his eyes lightly shimmer, water building. "I DID get the idea for armor based off remembering these." He sighs, taking a moment to himself. "Plus, I can't use these. Hunter weapons aren't meant to be gathering dust- erm, bad dust." A huff of a laugh escapes. "Plus, thinking about it this way, it would be like taking a bit of her everywhere I go from here on."

Blair simply stared on for a moment, sufficiently impressed with the boy's reasoning, but still. It wouldn't do for him to go burning his old possessions... speaking of, what does he mean. "If I may ask, what happened to them?"

He shifts, turning and sitting on the bed, eyes slowly alternating between the weapon in his hands and the one strapped to his thigh. "I... unlocked my semblance..." He shrugs, shaking his head. "Caught the wrong attention. These... T-t-these guys, they... took me. From home." Arms hugged inward, the weapons placed on the bed on each side of him. "M-mom fought them all through the house... the street, but-" He cuts off with a wet sniff.

She knew where this was headed, and the blonde was very well aware she was not the best person to talk through this. Still, she sits on the best as well, hands politely resting on her lap. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it, but I can listen if you wish."

His mouth hung open, haggard breaths coming and going. "... They wanted to ransom me to Beacon, b-but instead of giving me back, they wanted to take me to-" He shudders taking a breath. "Take me to be sold." He gulps down the lump in his throat. "Then Dad come and found where I was. He and S-" He choked out, taking a moment.

Lightly, albeit awkwardly, the blonde's hand came to rest on his shoulder. It was stiff, felt more like a stick jabbed into him and stayed there. Still, he smiled at it, stopping. Blair, on the other hand, had her brow scrunched. Why the hell would they ransom a kid to Beacon? Still, not the time or place. "And they succeeded... right? I mean, you are here."

He brushes at his eyes, giving a single nod. "Dad didn't-, hmph. He saved my life, but he didn't make it." Wiping his eyes again, he shakes his head. "S-sorry, I shouldn't bother you with this."

"It's fine." Her voice cuts curtly. "You're fine, Carmine." Her hand rubs a light circle on his back as she keeps his attention. "I'm sorry you went through such a thing... Your parents both sound quite tenacious and protective."

That got a genuine wet chuckle out of him. "Oh yeah. Mom was very territorial. Dog faunus." He adds hastily. Despite her confused look, he continues. "And Dad was awesome. Best dad ever."

Right, not the time to question a few uncomfortable topics. Blair, instead, she nods back to the weapon. "Tell me about it. It looks interesting."

Carmine smirks, sniffling a bit, but returns his attention to the hunks of metal. "Infizieren Perfekt. She's the only one that could ever hope to use it. That I know of anyway."

At the comment, Blair takes possession of the weapon, inspecting it. "Injectors?" The injectors were linked to the dust chambers! "This weapon injected her with dust?! How reckless was she? That's horrifically dangerous."

The boy grins at that. "Mom's semblance was self healing. Since aura heals most things by itself anyway, she based her fighting on using self induced drugs and dust. Her semblance fixed up her insides so she could roid out as much as she wanted!" He giggled at the idea of the weapon. "Each chamber had one of three types of dust, so she could cast and weave that dust type from herself like magic. She could always fix herself better cause she was a doctor too."

He glances at Blair, pausing as he sees wide amber saucers peering back. "She sounds like my perfect kind of colleague. That's such a daring route to go with that sort of semblance." His only response was a mix of a giggle and a cackle. She smirks at the boy. "No wonder you came up with a weapon design like your armor. Wild builds seem to be a family trait with you."

At that, the boy blushes, grinning widely. However, the smile went down slightly. "Yeah... If I could use it for myself, I would, just like Heulin Noon, but I can't. I know I should donate it or something, hope that someone else has a semblance that could use it, but I just... can't find it in me."

"Do you truly wish to use it for your armor?" The blonde prods.

A few seconds tick by, but Carmine smiles and nods. "Yes. I'm sure."

She smiles back at the boy, nodding herself. "Then with this, I'd say we can comprise and mix this to be about of what you'd need. The rest we'll use as light of material as we can." At the beaming kid, she allows an off hand comment. "Be ambitious and follow through, you could become a doctor, smith, or professor yourself."

Rather than continue beaming, that dropped his glee right off him, confusion filling him. "You're... trying to be a researcher, right? How do you go from Huntress training to being some lab doctor thing?"

"All through your years at Beacon, you can choose elective options to follow specialties. This way, should you ever find yourself unable to continue as a hunter, you can still benefit the world prominently within those emphases. However, you can take that a step further and graduate directly into that profession if you devote yourself enough." Blair explains offhand.

She continues, sitting straight, authoritative. "I devoted myself to researching aura, but to enter the professional world and obtain grants for further research, I need to complete a research proposal before I graduate in three months." Despite schooling her features, she's unable to keep the light from shining in her eyes. "And most of my research and results have been fruitful, specializing in the genetics of semblances and replication of these semblances."

Upon returning her gaze to the boy, she sees a blank look... Right... in one ear, out the other. "So... you're gonna give everyone super powers?"

SWAT!

Her hand whacks the back of his head, lurching him forward and grabbing at the sore spot. Carmine whines like a dog. "Oww..."

"This isn't one of your terrible comic books." Blair cuts with her glare. She huffs and stands up from the bed. "Now, come." She smirks down at him. "If we work hard over the next few days, we might have a final product by the time the weekend is over."

And thus, the boy's pain was forgotten, a burning fire building in his eyes as he beams a smile. "Hell yeah!" SWAT! His head rocks forward once more. "OW!"

"Language." The woman admonishes as they leave the room.

. . .

The boy hits the floor, sweating profusely. His eyes glaze over, unfocused, as he takes easy breaths. "I take back any compliments ever made about crafting. This is awful." He sounds off laying directly on the marble floor by the smelting furnace. Hadn't even bothered for the three extra steps to the seats.

A shadow looms over his head, Blair standing at his shoulders, staring down at him. "Much as you might enjoy the dirty floor, at least calculate how much more material we need to add."

His arm drags up lazily, pointing to a nearby table. "Uh, that notepad you put instructions on. I followed the calculations." The arm immediately fell useless. The boy's half lidded stare returned to the ceiling. "You were right again. 63.6% of the final product can be made with the Adam n Coby."

"Adamantine Cobalt." She corrects, actually rolling her eyes. Moving over to the notepad, she begins checking his added notes.

"Whatever." He huffs, chuckling. "Correct me when I have the will to live."

"Then don't make up names... hmm. Well done. You actually know math and measurements." The toneless voice shifted to show actual chipper cheer. A light pull came at her lips. She'd been dreading having to correct the kid ten times at each step. Instead, he was actually getting it fairly quickly.

"When you say 'actually', that sounds like an insult." The redhead grumbles from the floor.

"Oh, don't hold it against her. She's always like that." A new voice cuts in. Carmine tilts his head up, looking from the floor to find the violet haired woman from Blair's team. The bubbly girl grins. "Well, is the progress coming?"

"What do you want, Rowa?" Blair comments, eyes barely caring to lift from the notepad to her teammate and partner.

"It's 7:37, and you missed dinner. I wrapped it up and put it in the fridge for you." The new girl grins at the scientist. "Also to check and make sure the boy wasn't murdered." At the mention of dinner, a loud growl caught both women's attention. They each glance at the blushing boy on the floor. At this Rowa chuckles. "Uh oh. Sounds like missed dinners all around! Need help there, buddy?"

She offered a hand to the redhead, who readily grasps it. Being lifted, he wobbles back and forth, sighing. "Thanks, um... Miss... Rowa?"

"Yup yup! How's the resident Witch been for ya?" The girl teases, sending a smirk towards the blonde.

At that, Carmine tilts his head confused. "Witch? Why is she called a Witch?"

Rowa deadpans, glancing over the boy's head around the workshop. All remaining users within the shop work and stand twenty yards away, some sending wary glances at the blonde. At the pause, Blair looks around the room as well, resulting in at least eight other students flinching and returning to their work. Her eyes carried an air of murder.

Rowa speaks plainly. "Don't worry about it."

Carmine chuckles, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Blair's super nice, though. And cool!" His statement punctuates with a beaming grin at the violet haired woman.

Once again, the violet haired woman deadpans at the boy, completely stunned. Her eyes droop towards the blonde, seeing amber orbs staring the death of the devil at her. The complete contrast caused the girl to burst into a laugh. "This might be my favorite thing to happen all semester. You're adorable!" At that, the boy's blush burns to the shade of his roots.

Blair sighs. "Thank you, Rowa. I'll be at the dorm soon."

The girl nods, waving at her partner. "See ya, Blair." Her eyes light up a bit at the boy. "Bye, Carmine!" Within seconds, she's gone. Not even two seconds later, another growl comes from his gut.

The blonde side eyes the boy. "Let's continue this tomorrow. There are no classes, so we can start early, around noon." He drapes her uniform jacket over her shoulder, other hand gathering her weapon and notes. "Be sure not to leave anything here. Vultures will take whatever is left at the end of the day."

He chuckles with a nod. "Okay. Bye Blair."

The blonde makes it to the entryway of the workshop, stopping short with wide eyes as a familiar silver haired man walks around the corner. Straightening her back, she nods respectfully. "Professor Ozpin."

The man steps into the shop, giving a curt nod towards her. "Hello, Miss Goodwitch. How goes the progress with Mr Uhlric?" His question ends with a quick glance over his shoulder towards the boy. Carmine had yet to notice his entrance, still gathering materials, containers for the cooled metals.

She nods. "Of course. Today we determined our metals. Tomorrow, we will forge all the pieces. Hopefully, but the end of Sunday, we shall have the pieces made to fit together while working on the internal dust chambers. All goes well, he will have a rather unique build come Monday."

That brought a smile to the headmaster's face. "Is that so? You are quite kind to help him. Has he impaired your own studies in any way?"

She shook her head, chin raising. "My research proposal and findings were ahead of schedule. I have the time to help him." A rare smile comes on her. "I won't disappoint you, sir."

"I'm sure you won't." The words hurt as they left the man's lips. He watches as the blonde walk around him, exiting the shop. Perhaps he was truly overreacting. Then again, it's always better to be sure. At that, the silver haired man strolls over to the boy, seeing him finish getting his things. "Hello, Mr Uhlric."

Carmine flinches, snapping his head up to the man. "Fath-" He grunts, cutting himself off. "Uh... hey there... Professor Ozpin." His features school, confusion left however. "Um... what's up?"

. . .

Blair enters her dorm, locking the door. As one makes their way through the years at Beacon, their setup changes at the beginning of each Fall. Rehoused to a new dorm hall, new resources, new accommodations.

Second Years gain singular spaces for personal projects and study. Some of the more lazy students will use those personal spaces to give themselves their own personal bedrooms. Cramped as they are... Although, more diligent students will use the areas to make work stations. Glynda used hers to organize and develop her own dust. Back when she used dust with her semblance. She rarely does so these days.

Third Years gain given budgets to obtain types of equipment in order to follow through on their trade skills. Some hunters will add work benches capable of housing tools for most weapon maintenance. Others will use it to make a weapons locker, among other things.

Fourth Years finally gained their own official spaces. The dorm opens to a living area, kitchenette and living room. There are then four doors to each team member's bedroom. Inside each of those is the bedroom as well as a door to their personalized work area. Privacy sufficiently gained after only three years.

Cause if she had to hear Rowa snore one more time, she might literally burn this entire building to the ground.

Her room was well kept, in order. A bed with violet sheets and a white blanket. The walls were a cool gray. She wasn't much a fan of warm bright colors. A desk with books and files organized in miniature shelves on one side, another work table by the window. Nearby it was a small television. On the opposite side of the entrance was another door.

Blair moved across the room wearing a night gown, freshly showered, holding a plate of food. Reheated fried steak and red potatoes. Not terrible. Placing a fork full of food in her mouth, the utensil hands from her lips while she opens the door, entering her private work room.

Upon entering, a white light turns on, the white enclosed room having no windows. The walls were a pristine white, with silver cabinets lining one side of the room. The opposite side was a counter with mini shelves. Each shelf held an assortment of items: Beakers, test tubes, graduated cylinders, flasks, prods, heaters, microscopes, goggles, gloves, and more.

The center of the counter had a circular golden plate affixed in place. Blair sits the reheated food down, taking a seat on the one circular stool in the room. She snatches a remote on the counter, turning on a mini television in the corner of the room.

Immediately flashing on, an Atlas news channel starts. A documentary-like piece on white dust. Blair's brow raises for a moment, forking some food into her mouth and wiping politely as she chews.

Minutes pass, quickly finishing the food and dumping the foam plate and plastic utensil into a garbage can. A few blinks in place, and her eyes harden, focused. She opens the second cabinet, revealing lines upon lines of sliding shelves. In each level were dozens of capsules, no larger than an inch each.

And every single one was labeled with a piece of paper and scribbled identifying notes. On one of the middle shelves, she snatches her target. The capsule was labeled on the side, 'Sample: Carmine. Semblance: "Recall". i.e. Time'.

"Hmm." She grunts out, taking the capsule.

Within a moment, she removed a lab coat from the cabinet and put it on. Removing a syringe, she drew out just a touch of blood. Placing the capsule down, she moved to the plate, glowing gold under her.

She held the syringe out above the golden plate, slowly releasing the crimson essence out onto the metal. Three seconds, and the crimson material appears to expand. The entire coloration of the plate shifts to a dim glowing dark scarlet.

The red shimmered as Blair eyes it for a second, running her hand along the plate. Dry. "Absorption complete. Form ready." She taps her chin in thought, before her eyes return to the garbage can.

Swiftly, she places the now empty plate and fork onto the glowing crimson plate. Does it work like that? Her aura passes from her hand into the plate, casting upon it. "Alright, Carmine... Recall!" A bright crimson intermixed with aqua flashes from the plate instantly, the glow returning to gold.

And Blair lurches over the counter. "ACK! CKAA!" Her hand clamps over her mouth, trying to smooth the wet coughing fit from her throat. "What the-" Her wide panicked eyes gaze at the metal plate... seeing her food lightly steaming warm off the plastic plate.

A growl catches her attention, her stomach aching. Her eyes drift down... Did... did that boy's semblance just recall the food she ate?!

She works her mouth, trying to speak. "I-it was supposed to rewind the plate and make it clean! Not- ugh..." She lurches, her stomach aching. "Shhhhit!" Allowing the curse word, the blonde grumbles. "Right... his semblance affects only him and objects with his aura. Since I activated it with MY aura, it also activated on the substances inside me?"

Amber eyes glance inquisitively. "So... if someone else ate the food, and I activated the semblance, the plate would have gone to before food was placed on it?" A rapid shake of her head, eyeing the food again. "Ugh, questions for later..."

Upon eating her food for a SECOND time, Blair moves over to a microscope. Producing a clear class slide, she returns to the syringe. Just a short push to place the blood onto the slide, then another slide to flatten the sample. Placing it under the scope, she begins increasing the magnification.

Often, a person's semblance can make some base changes in their genetics, leading to physical changes. Elemental based semblances were the easiest to discern. Fire based semblances yielded a higher boiling point for their blood, for instance. Truly, she enjoyed piecing together and finding these differences in the more rare semblances.

Hence, what will be different here-

She recoiled from the microscope, eyes blinking. Her eyes narrow, going back to look. Increase magnification further. Further. Further until she could make out each and every blood cell. But it was bothering. Each cell shimmered faintly, with a specific part of the nucleus giving off a faint green glow.

It CAN'T be aura. While it's true all life has aura, blood can retain the etchings of a semblance, but does not retain aura. The very lifeblood of the soul. It would have faded out within seconds. But it has to be aura, because nothing else would cause such a reaction. Except base aura is typically white before taking color with a person's semblance and unique aura signatures. And those instances only last when the person is commanding their aura. So why green?

Unless it's a different agent, and not aura? She leans back, gazing out in thought. "... Interesting."

. . .

"I see you've finally warmed up to making friends." Ozpin starts off, a slight smile on. The two sit inside his office, each with a tray of food before them. The headmaster sat at his desk, eyeing some reports on a now holographic screen.

Carmine sat near the window, cross legged, watching the sunset turn to night over Vale. He shifted uncomfortably. "I... wasn't exactly trying to do that."

The silver haired man nods, despite the boy not facing him. "Many such encounters will occur in life. Some will call it fate."

The boy resists the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm kinda used to the fairy tale and destiny talks from your books. At some point, they begin to lose their flair." He munches on a roll, more hungry than he expected.

A soft chuckle comes from the old man. "I suppose that's true. Hearing more prattle tends to distract from the message."

The stereotypical teenage groan is an answer. "Then skip the 'prattle' and tell me the message? What did you want to talk about?" He turns to face his father, meeting eye for eye. "I mean, we eat every few days together, sure, but you never specifically come to get me. What's up?"

Right. Ozpin truly enjoyed watching the boy figure things out quickly. He could be observant when he wanted to be, but he was direct... impatient. The headmaster sighs. "I've known about many of your talks with Professor Oobleck as of late."

The boy groans loudly, slumping. "Great, so he talks to you about those? Just great." He returns his gaze out the window, hand gesturing flippantly.

Ozpin simply smiles. "No, no. I do not know the subjects of your talks. I'm quite okay with such things." His voice softens as he lets his posture relax. "But I can guess the overall purpose of those talks."

Carmine keeps his back turns, eyes narrowing with no response. So, the headmaster continues. "You need to vent. You need to speak. You need to socialize. I see no problem in you doing so. I'm quite happy you've taken so well with Blair. It's a good first step."

"Hmm." Is all the boy gets out, eating more from his tray. "You're much more talkative today."

The mild jab brought a frown to the silver haired man. "I wanted you to find your way on your own, and it seems you are doing so. I simply wish to help nudge you along, and see where you're at now."

"On my own, huh?" Carmine mocks with a chuckle. "So I'm your just another student, _Professor Ozpin?_"

That hit to the man's gut like a solid blow. Still, he didn't let it show. "I want what's best for you, not because you're under my care, but because you're my son."

Silence hits for a moment, the boy sighing and turning around to face his father. "Sorry, Father." He slumps slightly, but braces himself. "Ask whatever you want."

Ozpin's smile returned, posture back. "I have three topics, and you can go on for the night." He sits his own empty plate aside. "Firstly, I'd like for you to venture out more into Vale." Carmine's gaze snaps up to him, confused. "It would do you well to see community interaction more, and I know of several locations where you could meet and socialize with children your own age."

That made Carmine's eyes bug out, jaw dropping. "Whoa whoa whoa, I-I-I don't think that's..." One meeting of their gazes, brown hazel eyes daring the blue to challenge. The boy slinks back down, head hanging. "Yes sir..."

"You'll be perfectly fine. You may even flourish." The headmaster encourages.

"Ha... ha." Carmine mutters dryly. "I wasn't exactly popular in Sanctuary."

"Well, you've done a good job not fighting bullies every other month." The elder man joked. This got a shocked coughing fit out of the boy.

"Hey! How do you know about that?!" The wide eyed boy jabs a finger out, accusing the man.

"Jared always gave me updates on you." Opzin answered simply. "I always had my eyes and ears open for how you were." The admission gets a blush from the boy, who's standing now, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Next topic. Have you thought any further on Combat School?"

"No." An immediate response. "It sounds pointless. I'm already preparing with our private sessions enough that I should get into Beacon. Why would I need Combat School?"

Ah, same response. Same exact words. Ozpin sighs. "It would do well to learn with different teachers, experience different mindsets, and perspectives." Exact same words as last time.

However, as the boy was about to spit previous words back, he pauses, eyes widening before narrowing. "This is just for more socializing with people, isn't it?" Poker face, Ozpin gives nothing away. Eerily still with no further input. Carmine's eyes go half lidded, dully staring at the man. The frustration escapes the boy as he bites back. "Fine, IF going to Vale goes well, I'll think about Combat School."

Ozpin smirks back. Of course, Carmine is unaware of his 'interview' in just a few days, but... "You don't wish to befriend others actively?" His eyes narrow slightly, suspicious. "I surely hope you don't feel yourself superior to others. That would be unbecoming of you."

Carmine shakes his head, eyes dropping as he gazes off the side.

"Then what is it?" Ozpin pushes, but no answer comes. The boy squirms lightly, shifting his weight. "Do you feel... inferior?" When no answer came, Ozpin's frown set fully. "If you wish to talk about it, I'm here, but I assure you that there is no reason to feel such a way."

The redhead didn't look back at him. "What's the third thing?"

The headmaster considers back and forth pressing the boy, but eventually settles otherwise. However, this next question would likely be worse... or involved. "How have you been feeling about it all?" Carmine's soft gaze back was confused. Perhaps more specific. "When was the last time you thought about them?"

Recognition came, his eyes widening, then clamping shut. "I... haven't been sleeping well lately."

Ozpin nods, taking a short breath. "I see. And have you thought of her as well?" He sees the boy's hands clench into fists. Carmine opens his eyes, face ever so slightly paler. That answers that question. "You need to forgive yourself, Carmine. Summer wouldn't-"

"A murderer isn't innocent just because he forgives himself." Carmine chokes out, cutting the man off. He shutters with a huff, breathing erratic. "I'm going to bed... Goodnight, Father." He turns and leaves the room, the headmaster now alone.

. . .

Carmine swiftly marches through the halls, hands shaking. The lights were dimmed, fitting with the feel later at night. He'd been just walking around, for hours now. Getting awfully close to midnight. The windows showed a dark night, no stars... He'd noted that twice in an attempt to distract himself.

"Ugh." He starts ringing his hands together, occupying them. Shaking his head, he glares at the floor, continuing until... Pat. Pat. Pat. His eyes trailed back to the window, spotting rain drops hitting the window.

Stopping, the boy simply watches as the rain begins to fall harder, becoming a steady flow down from the dark abyss above Beacon. His lids drooped, focus zoning out.

_"Alright... Now that we have some hours to burn, let's learn just a bit about each other." _He hears the cheerful female voice in his head. A grimace pulls at his face. _"Here, I'll start!" _

His hand comes to rest of the window seal, as he leans into the window, eyes on the rain. On cue, the lights of the halls snap off, only one dim white light keeps each hallway somewhat visible. The child stands in the darkness. A far off flash outside occurs, seconds passing before a low rumble of thunder sounds.

_"Hi there! My name is Summer Rose. I'm just shy of 27 years old. I'm a Huntress of Beacon Academy and former leader of Beacon's prestigious team STRQ!" _Carmine pulls away from the window, shaking his head and walking further down the halls. His gaze continues to flick out the windows. _"More than what I like, I love even more things." _

His off hand comes up and clenches around his ear. His eyes close as he continues walking. The voice continues. _"I love my two daughters... my husband... my brother and sister, flighty birds as they are... the people around me, and I love helping whoever I can."_ The boy doesn't stop in the hall until his foot nearly slips. He stops himself, simply having his hands on his head standing in place. _"And I love being a Huntress, and mother." _

A whimper escapes his lips as he sniffs a breath in, slowly calming down. Silence sits except the patter of rain. "My name is Carmine Uhlric... I like exceeding people's expectations, and seeing others happy. I like making people proud, and I like fixing problems."

Another lightning flash flickers the hallway. The boy is alone. "I hate evil within people... I hate murderers and monsters." He chokes, lifting his head and looking out the window again. "I hate myself. I hate bothering others... I hate disappointing others."

Tears build in his eyes as, breathing loudly. "I have no dreams, because I don't have a choice anymore. I can only do one thing." His hands lift and cover his eyes as he walks to the wall, turning and leaning back on the window. "To devote my life to save all the lives you no longer can."

He stood against the window for about a minute, listening to the sounds outside, letting them lull him to relax. He lets out a loud sigh, the only sound within the halls.

Lightning flashes light into the halls... illuminating a cloaked figure down the hall before the boy.

Carmine flinches, eyes wide and looking down the hall. No one is there. His breathing picks up, wide eyes scanning the halls. His heart races ahead of itself, pounding. He shakes his head, turning to continue down the hall...

Until another flash, and he sees a shadowed figure next to him in the flicker. Small specks dot shadows around the figure.

He whips around, left hand snapping to the gun handle on his thigh. His breath grew choppy, retreating away, quickly. The sound of his steps echoes out through the halls, nearly a jog. After a minute, he finally makes it to his room door. His quivering hand jiggles the knob as he can't get a solid grip.

Another flash of lightning. He whips around on reflex!

In the flash, he makes out a cloak of white and red. "AH!" He flinches away, leaning on his back. In a flick, his gun is out and aimed from the ground, aiming down the empty hallway. Seconds tick by, eyes darting about.

Like a twitch, he snaps halfway up, fidgeting with the door, entering his door, and slamming is shut inside his room. He stumbles across the floor, running a hand through his hair. Getting to the bed, he sits down. His breathing still haggard. But this is his room... His space. He's safe.

… But he's not sleeping well tonight.

****So, this chapter and next chapter were intended to be one chapter, but once I got to 40 pages, I realized I should cut this in two for consumption. I'll be posting both chapters in quick succession, since I'm basically done with the next chapter upon posting this one. More notes will be in the next chapter. ****

****Next time in Chapter 11: Broken and Disappointed. ****


	13. 11 Broken and Disappointed

_**Chapter Eleven: Broken and Disappointed**_

Two days later, Monday evening. Just shy of 6 pm. "Carmine!" The feminine hand snaps the thumb and middle finger loudly. The boy flinches, eyes going wide. Standing within the work shop, he grounds himself back in his work. Before him and Blair was a bench full of multiple shaped metal plates and armors.

The boy rubs at his eyes. "Sorry. Are we ready to start putting this together?" He opens tired eyes towards the blonde, who raises a brow at him.

"If you pay attention, yes..." She gives his a stink eye look. "Are you sure you're sleeping enough?"

He chuckles weakly, slapping both cheeks with open hands. "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! Lezzz do dis!" A flick hits his temple. "Ow!"

"Speak correctly." Blair snaps, not amused. "Now, assuming we've made all the necessary adjustments, input and connected all the dust ports and locking mechanisms, the sleeves for the interlocking blades, we need to make sure it fits to your size."

Carmine blushes, the mental remembrance of the frigid woman taking his measurements flashing in his mind from the day before. He'd been made to stand still in shorts and a tight t-shirt and stand still for ten minutes... Blair's hands are cold. He shivers at the thought.

"Now then, which armor combination do you wish to put on first?" Blair questions, raising a brow.

"Probably the one I plan to be the default. Arm sleeve." He answers, only to get tugged in. "Whoa- hey! I got it! I got it fine! You don't need to- WHA-"

As the woman and boy fight with the metal components to fit them together, Rowa enters the shop. Finding the two at the benches, she snickers and walks over. "So how's it... coming?" Her eyes widen as Blair steps away from the boy. Upon stepping away, Blair stands next to Rowa, eyeing the boy.

Carmine stood, arms held out. On top of his torso, over his jacket, metal plates sit locked into a thin, form fitted smooth breastplate. A cool light gray in color. His right arm remains a simple jacket sleeve, while his left arm, previously sleeveless, now had smaller plating locked into an armored sleeve. The plates end at the hand, fitted to sit over the knuckles, small two inch blades sticking past the knuckle.

Rowa releases an impressed whistle. "Cool armor!"

His eyes were wide, bright, a mad grin forming as he shakes his arm. "HeheheHAHA! This. Is. AWESOME!"

"Now, time for the defense test." Blair states plainly, hand reaching for Florescent Finish.

"Wait what?" Carmine asks, confused. The conversation cuts with Blair moving like lightning, sword drawn and slashing overhead. Carmine reacts with a flinch, raising his left arm in mock defense, right arm supporting it.

CLANG! Sparks fly off as the golden blade halts on the armored arm. Rowa's jaw drops. "Blair! You just attacked the kid!"

However, the blonde merely smirks. "You blocked me." Though she wasn't going to admit it was only 20% speed. "But you're still too slow." Instantly, the sword runs down the armored sleeve, pulling back, before she thrusts forward. The point jabs directly into the smooth breastplate, propelling Carmine off his feet and down the workshop area.

He hits hard into one of the load bearing pillars, yelping out. "ACK!"

Blair keeps her smirk, sheathing her blade. Hmm, so his current point blank reaction speed is between 20 and 25% her own speed. Impressive for his age. Rowa, however, continued to shriek. "BLAIR! WARN THE BOY DAMN IT!"

"He's fine." Blair states plainly. As if in answer, Carmine slides back up on his feet, with wide eyes.

He pats his right hand down his left arm. No damage to the armor. Both hands come to his chest, patting several times. "Ha... haha! It WORKS!" The excitement from the boy makes Rowa calm down next to the blonde.

Said blonde huffs a laugh. "Don't get ahead of yourself! Get back over here!" She glances at her partner as the boy rushes over. A smirk comes on, pride and glee reaching her normally cold eyes. Rowa pouts at her.

"Oh shut up." She snaps.

"Here I couldn't believe my entire team doubted the boy and I could make the weapon work."

"He still needs to transform, and I don't see mechanical systems in it." Rowa defends weakly.

"Like he said, his semblance is the system." Blair response haughty.

Carmine strolls on up, grinning. "Alright, it works! Held up perfectly!" He looks at the violet haired woman, chuckling nervously. "Sorry, did you need her for something?"

The woman simply blinks at the kid for a second before shrugging. "I was just seeing what she was up to. Didn't think I'd find her abusing a youngling."

"Hey!" Carmine pouts, blowing a raspberry as Blair shrugs. He sighs, looking back at the blonde. "Okay, so... now we gotta try a switch?"

Blair raises a hand to stop. "Just... see if you can get it off and on first." The redhead pauses a moment, but nods understanding. The blonde leans to Rowa. "This is the system." Then towards Carmine. "Remember to set a feel for this armor configuration."

"Right!" The boy grins, closing his eyes and concentrating. His arms cross, fingers brushing along the metal. "Hmph. HA!" He snaps his left arm out, an aqua green flash sparking around his arm and chest! All the metal flickers and disappears from the boy's person. Then, all the metal pieces flash into place back on the bench, all separate.

Rowa's jaw drops, head tilting. "Haeee?!"

"Oh, his semblance is time related. He calls it Recall. Did I forget to mention this detail?" Blair smirks. That makes the violette snap wide eyes towards her. "He can infuse his aura with an object and recall it to a previous state. This is how he will switch between his armor modes."

Sending another wide eyed glance at the boy, Rowa starts to calm. "Oh... Oh, semblance stuff. That's why you worked well with him." She leans over to Blair, whispering. "You realize once he's our age, he's going to be a beast, right?"

"Hmm." Blair grunts in agreement, sparking a stink eye from the girl.

"You're not grooming him, are you?" The partner's question causes Blair to recoil in disgust, wide eyed, as a furious and angry flush takes her face.

"How dare you! That's disgusting!" The blonde snaps at her, seething.

The violette holds her hands up in surrender, flinching back. "Well, you've never voluntarily spent this much time with someone! I had to ask!"

Carmine blinks at the two, confused. "What's grooming?" Immediately, both women snap answers.

"It's nothing. Do not ask!" Blair snaps angrily.

"If you're ever uncomfortable, say no, Carmine." Rowa curtly adds.

The blonde's hand claps over her partner's mouth, effectively silencing her. She takes a moment to breath in and out, calming down and regaining authority. "Go ahead and make sure you can call the armor back on."

He raises his brow at the two women. However, he shrugs before facing all the armor pieces. His left arm reaches out as he closes his eyes. Moments pass, the boy reaching out with his aura... finding the aura within each and every piece.

"Ngh!" He grunts, gritting his teeth and focusing. Fast forward. Fast forward and call the armor to its completed state... Call it... "GAH!" The aqua flash sparks as the armor flickers into place on his person. He sways lightly, reaching up to his head.

The two women burst forward. "Carmine!" Rowa steadies the kid, Blair looking back and forth. "What happened?"

Carmine shakes himself back, head throbbing. "Ow... That was the first time I recalled something forward. Different feeling, but... it was also the first time recalled an object two times in a row."

Realization dawns on Blair as she taps her chin. "Right... feeling out your aura in other objects gets more difficult the more ways you can act on it. It can stress the mind." She grimaces, glaring off. "I should have accounted for that."

"How many forms is this supposed to have?" Rowa adds. That makes the boy and blonde share a concerned glance.

"... As with any semblance, practice will help." Blair starts slightly hesitant, but gains confidence. "With experience, feeling out such differences between the armor's states will be easier." The boy's grimace at that was like ice water being dumped on his mood.

"So... just keep practicing it until it stops hurting." He paled lightly at that. "Great..."

"What about word association?" The two glance at the violet haired woman. She raises a finger for attention, smiling. "The mind can create links between feelings and experiences through association. If a rat receives food after pulling a lever, it will learn to pull the lever when it wants food. SO!" She grins chipper. "Associate each form with a word, and your mind will follow. It will still take time, but you should be able to learn quite quickly with it."

The boy simply stared at her, processing that until he glances at the blonde. Blair nods and smirks. "She takes Psyche courses."

This got the boy to turn back to the other woman, giving a shy smile and nod. "Um, thank you. I'll be sure to try that."

"With that, you should be fine to work out the other armor modes yourself. The pieces all fit together perfectly." Blair straightens herself. "Be sure to find me if you need further help."

"But you'll insult me if I forget anything you said the first time." Carmine says with a pout. Expecting a response, he eyes the blonde... and she merely smirks and gives a nod. As if saying, 'yes, I will. And?' The boy chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks Blair." He turns to Rowa, slightly nervous. "And thanks for the advice. Sorry to bother you guys."

"Hey! It's nothing. We're happy to help. It's what Huntresses do." Rowa waves him off with a grin. At that, Carmine gives Blair another nod before leaving the shop, wearing his new tool... The violette turns to the blonde, grinning. "Aw... you made a lifelong friend."

The blonde was already turning and walking away, making the other woman follow. "Hmm."

"That wasn't a no! Holy crap you actually care about a human being beyond duty!"

"Stop psychoanalyzing."

"I can't! Too proud!"

. . .

Tuesday afternoon, almost 1 pm. Students flock about through the campus grounds. The sun shines bright, beautifully. Slightly humid, probably from the rain the other day. Along the concrete path, walking towards the fountain, a blonde man, two hairs sticking upward on top, walks casually along the academy grounds.

A nostalgic smile came on as blue eyes flick around at the architecture. His muscular arms cross as he nods in approval of some of the various students. Wearing brown cargo shorts, a tan button up shirt with no sleeves, a red bandanna on his left arm, a black finger less glove on his right hand, and black shoes. Emblazoned on his right arm was a fresh tattoo of a stylized heart.

The man continues to walk onward, making his way to the main halls of Beacon. Despite the easy going smile on his face, a small pull of dread filled him. As he enters the elevator to the headmaster's office, he lets the smile drop, sighing long.

A ding sounds, doors opening as he moves through another door into a room he hadn't seen in years. A whistle escapes him as he grins. "Exactly the same! Looking just as majestic as ever!"

Professor Ozpin glances up, a ghostly grin lifting. "Nice to see you, Taiyang. I trust you've been well?"

The blonde snickers. "Yeah, well. When one daughter learns she has super speed and tries to wonder how fast she has to go to floor the other daughter... then the other daughter turns that energy back again..." His head dips, shaking. A groaning sigh leaves him. "Three days of house repair."

The headmaster laughs lightly. "Ah, children will be that way." He sees a slight shift in the man, but that subject can wait. "You have files for me?"

Tai smirks, producing a flash drive from his pocket. "Updated files on each and every student. We have a good crop this year. Not groundbreaking, but they'll be fantastic. Trust me." He flicks the drive over the desk, the silver haired man deftly catching it with ease. "If you got any questions on then while I'm here, I'm happy to answer."

"I'm sure I'll have some questions at some point." He moves to close out the holographic computer window on his desk as Tai moves around.

Just before he's able to close it, the blonde raises a brow. "Security camera footage? That's not good." His light crack was only half in jest. "Who has your attention?"

Ozpin hesitates in closing the window, eyeing the clip of Carmine and Blair from the campus grounds. "I've had suspicions for a while, but it would seem it is harmless."

"May I have a looksee?" The elder nods, leaning back in his chair and allowing the blonde to lean towards the screen. The event plays out, Blair jabbing her sheath into the boy's chest, knocking him down. Shortly after, she helps him up and sends him on his way. After, she interacts with her weapon, but it's not very clear.

Having knowledge of their personalities, I was worried when I saw how this interaction occurred. "The headmaster states openly."

Tai stands straight, crossing his arms with a curious look. "It's weird, but you have to admit it's not the weirdest. Hell, Raven twisted my arm backwards the first time I pitched a tent in the dorm our first year."

"Perhaps an overreaction on my part, but after evaluating her fighting, I grew more concerned." He taps at a holographic board. Immediately, a new recording pulls up and plays, the blonde now sparing with the coyote faunus. A weapon malfunction occurs as Blair takes a shot, jabbing him with her sheath again.

"A preferred move?" Tai asks.

"Only against opponents she's never faced before. She does use her sheath to turn her weapon into a club when she cannot cut an object though. However, she always uses that specific jab when facing someone new." Ozpin lays out.

"That _is_ strange. She could've broken his aura and won the fight earlier if she simply used the blade." Tai nods along. "She had to know that, so there has to be a reason for that." He considers for a moment, eyes remaining on the screen. "You want me to take a cursory look into it? I got some spare time."

Ozpin lightly smirks, considering. "I would not wish to keep you from your girls longer than necessary."

Tai waves him off. "Ah, Qrow has them today. Made sure to stock two days worth of alcohol to keep him home with them." The sentence hangs as a small quiet comes over them. Tai's grin slowly pulls as Ozpin meets his eyes. "So... where is he?" The older man regards him for a moment, eventually letting out a small sigh.

. . .

Tai walks through a doorway, entering into the advanced training room. He pauses upon entering, hearing a metallic bang, metal on metal. Clashes and clangs echo out as the boy's grunts sound as well. The blonde glances around, finding one hexagonal column risen up form the ground as a spire. Around it, at varying heights, rods protrude, rotating around the column at the same height level.

Oh! Tai's smile brightens seeing the mu ren zhaung setting. Usually a wooden dummy rigged to rotate on hits to pseudo counter, this setting was automated to rotate and jab out the rods, taking shots at the user as well!

Beside it, he curiously honed in on the redheaded boy with silver tips, viciously striking the column with his metal coated left arm. One of the rods rotated to counter, so the boy catches the rod with his right hand, pushing it away.

A rod juts out from the pillar like a jab, prompting the boy to block with his armored arm. During the block, a rod sticks out at knee level, swinging around at his footing.

Given the speed of the setting, Tai bobs his head back and forth. Likely 50% max difficulty for this machine. It proves correct when the knee height bar smacks into the boy's leg, buckling his stance. Yeah, typically talented first years can handle the tool, even, but a kid that's pre combat school age?

Carmine grunts, eyes widening as the pillar juts out two bars as they swing at him. Rather than block, he punches the pillar with his armored punch with enough force to knock himself back and out of range.

The pillar continues rotating and jabbing out bars in attacks, not able to reach the kid. Narrowing his eyes, he draws his double barreled revolver in his left had, firing twice. The shots knock two protruding bars back into the column.

Taking the opening, Carmine leaps back in, swapping the gun into his right hand. Twirling the gun in his right hand, he starts using the gun to whip swinging bars back away, and using his armored left arm to block and counter himself.

Another knee high bar comes at him. This time, he kicks it back. Several more bars at varying heights jut out, swinging around at once. Before they get him, he fires his gun point blank at the first, blocks the second, but the third hits him back.

However, as he falls back, he flickers in a flash of aqua aura, his body reappearing back at the column where he was just a second prior. Back in, he deflects and blocks each hit and goes for a jab at the metal pillar.

Only for another right to shoot out straight forward at him from the pillar, hitting his breastplate in the center torso. The strike knocks the boy back, landing flat on the ground. "Ngh! Darn it!"

Tai lets a whistle out, startling the boy. Okay, still too difficult for him, but dang that tenacity. That's spirit! "Okay, that was impressive, can't lie."

Carmine scrambled from the floor, getting to his feet and eyes this stranger. "H-hi?" He checks his scroll quickly. "Um, there wasn't any reservation or class for this room until later. Should I leave?"

Seeing the kid's nerves, Tai takes a steadying breath himself. This was the boy? If he was, he has horrid bags under his eyes. He needs to sleep more. "Oh, no. I'm not a teacher here, and I'm long since no longer a student. Actually, I'm looking for someone, and I think it's you? Are you Carmine Uhlric?"

Carmine tenses, hearing his name. A stranger knew his name. A stranger was looking for him. No one else was around... The image of a mohawked faunus comes to mind.

He takes a step back, eyes widening slightly. His grip on his gun tightens, holding it slightly forward. Not again. NOT AGAIN. His weapon starts to raise.

Tai stops, seeing a haze of abject terror come over the boy in a split second. He takes a sharp intake of breath when he sees the gun start to shift. The Huntsman raises both hands up, none threatening. "Whoa! Wrong context! My name is Taiyang Xaio Long. I'm a colleague of Professor Ozpin!"

That stops the boy's train of thought, a rapid blinking as he focuses more, finding himself. He coughs out a breath. Carmine's eyes flick to his gun as he overreacts on the opposite end. "Ah! S-sorry!" He quickly holsters the gun.

Tai breaths a sigh of relief. "Heh. You're fine. Sorry, I should have properly introduced myself before strolling in at the stranger. I'm a professor at Signal Combat School actually, and I wanted to talk to you."

Just as quickly as he had saw terror fill the kid, so too does he notice this mood change. Instantly, the boy's eyes trailed off, narrowing. He's annoyed? "Oh... that's why he keeps bringing it up."

The blonde snickers. "I'm assuming you're meaning old man superior? He told me you're not too keen on Combat School." Seeing the boy calm down, he was looking directly back at the man, polite and attentive in his gaze. However, his eyes betrayed a complete and utter disinterest. "Actually, I can see it. It's quite easy to read your face."

That makes the boy pout, a blushing flush coming on. Before the boy can rebuke him, Tai continues. "And that's not an insult. It shows trustworthiness." He pauses a step before lowering his arms. "Just... give me some of your time."

Carmine's posture relaxes more, standing tall as he pulls his scroll back out. A few taps and the pillar behind him drops back into the floor. "Um, are we talking here?"

Tai ponders a second. "Hmm. Try setting 0001? If it hasn't changed, that is." The boy waits a second before doing so, and suddenly, several of the pillars rose to the height of chairs. They raise in neat rows, with one hexagonal pillar raising at the end a bit higher. Tai grins. "Hah. Same after all these years. Classroom setting. Take a seat and I'll sit across."

The boy does so, relaxing more. If he knew a setting by heart, then he's telling the truth. "Okay, sir." He sits down, seeing Tai walk to a hexagonal seat across from him.

The blonde scoffs. "Oh, please don't 'sir' me. Too formal. I tell all my students that there are different kinds of respect. One that I like is the respect of trust." He cups a hand by his mouth, speaking softer. "One of the reasons Ozpin used to be off putting. You can't read the guy behind his poshness!"

That gets a chuckle from the redhead, but he quickly sighs. "I don't have interest in going to Combat School."

"I can see that." Tai states bluntly. "But, who knows. Maybe I can outstubborn ya." He chuckles at his own joke, but mentally chastises himself. He needs to get to it. Sighing, he focuses. "I'm taking an interest in you and making the offer, so I'm asking out of respect for you to hear me out before you send me on my way."

Carmine shifts awkwardly, but finds it in him to glare back. A slight confusion mixes with his look, almost accusation as he shakes his head. "So you're a... talent scout? Combat Schools don't scout. The four great academies have entrance exams that don't require Combat School, so there's no need for them to scout since the academies do so themselves. The schools only real purpose is for students who want to find out what Hunter training is like before deciding to devote themselves to it."

Holy shit, this kid picked his guise apart immediately. Tai blinks at the kid before bursting into a laugh. Summer, you fought for a good one. He gets himself under control, unsure if his laughter is painful. A tear comes to his eye after his thought going to Summer. He wipes it away, playing off as humor. "You're not wrong. I should admit that there's another reason for this talk, but it's not exactly easy to approach. Normally, I'd dive head first into it, but I don't really know if I want to talk about it either."

The boy's eyes hold on him, suspicious. Not trusting. He's used to being ignored. He wants to be ignored. He doesn't want to be center of attention. This man wants something from him... "What do you want from me?"

Tai sighs loudly. "Like I said. I want to talk. That's all." He bobs his head. "Let's start with Combat School. Why don't you want to go?" Carmine opens his mouth immediately. "And saying it's not required isn't an answer. I'm not asking why you do or don't need it. I'm asking why you want or don't want to go."

His mouth clicks shut, taking the words in. "I... don't want to be around people."

Tai raises a brow. "Well, here I thought were were going to be honest." Carmine snaps wide eyes, like a deer in headlights. "I got a rundown on you from Ozpin." He nods to the boy's arm. "You just finished that in the last few days, and you've _apparently_ been endlessly excited about it. As well as working alongside other students to make it work. You like being around people."

The bluntness of the man's rejection of Carmine's answer was blatant. The boy didn't have words for a moment, so Tai continues. "So, it's not that you don't _want_ to be around people. It's that you don't feel you should be around them, am I right?"

Seeing the boy stop any attempt at answer, he knew he hit the nail on the head. His mind recalls his conversation with Ozpin just before coming to this room.

. . .

"_I brought up Summer with him just two days ago." Ozpin began as the two walked down the hall. "He didn't take it well. He nearly shut down from the subject." The headmaster spoke with an even voice, but his grip on his cane visibly tightened. _

_Tai grimaced at that. "Maybe this is a mistake then... What happened?" _

"_I told him he needed to forgive himself for what happened. His response was... 'A murderer isn't innocent just because he forgives himself.'" Ozpin's voice wavered slightly. Tai's own eyes narrowed at a response. Yeah... this was just as bad as he thought. "I fear Carmine's direction in life is now bound by how he views himself for Summer's death, and anything I say will roll off as simply a lecture." _

_The silver haired man stops, hazel eyes meeting blue, pleading. "I have no right to ask, as you have yet to settle your own feelings regarding her death, but..." The headmaster takes a breath, tension showing in him. "Please try to help him. He needs to hear it from what he feels is a neutral party at least." _

_. . . _

Tai eyes the boy squirm under his gaze. "I know what happened, kid." The redhead's blue eyes snap to the man's. "Like Qrow, I'm someone close to Ozpin. I know the truth about you." His will wavers a moment, but manages to steel himself. "I know all about the incident six years ago. Both your family... and those that rescued you."

God damn coward. He couldn't mention his own relation to Summer. He continues regardless. "If you feel that you're too dangerous to make connections to people, that's no way for you to live. If you feel that you're responsible for anything that happened, that you don't deserve to live freely... then you're a fool."

Tai had to stop. His eyes clench shut, struggling with his own emotions. As he stewed with himself, Carmine's own quivering voice shot back weakly. "You weren't there..."

The man found himself nodding at that. "Yep... Yep, you're right on that, but you know what?" Tai opens his eyes to meet blue with blue. "Blaming yourself? It's the worst way to go about it."

He fines tears building up in the boy's eyes, still staring back at him. "Is-" The kid is left to swallow his breath down. "Is it? When it's your semblance... t-that ages a dying woman to death in your hands?" The boy shudders. His eyes aren't there anymore. He can tell that the kid's reliving it. Right here. Right now. "When i-it's your power that-" He takes a breath, eyes widening and trailing away. "-when you just wanted to help-"

And there it was. Truly, Taiyang couldn't know just exactly how the boy felt. The same boy that was now hanging his head low, choppy breath answering. Tai knew some of it. He knew some of that pain. Hell, it only took him six years to confront the person Summer died for. When Tai knew the entire time he'd been here.

Tai took a deep breath. His voice might threaten to break, but he knew he had to force it out. "Right again, kid, but still. It seems you just answered it." The blonde keeps his eyes on the boy. For just a second. Just one second, he wanted to hate this child. "You were in a bad place, and did what you thought was right. If it was the wrong decision-... I can't say, but-"

The man takes a moment, doing his best. "Taking that blame might seem noble. In fact, it might be." He starts shaking his head, keeping his eyes on the downcast boy. "But you can't. You can't do that to yourself. You just can't."

He reaches out, placing a strong hand on the boy's shoulder. Carmine's head rises slightly. Not enough to make eye contact, but enough to know he's not fully stuck there. It's not too late. "Come to Signal." Tai tries his damnedest. "I'll do anything I can to help you through this as-" as Summer's husband. "-as a Huntsman." He grimaces at the words.

But he charges on. His hand lifts from Carmine's shoulder, patting down one time before he draws back. He forces a smile. "And hey? It will be a good experience. You're only a year older than my eldest daughter. Might make a good story to see me rag on her as both professor AND dad." He laughs at the attempt to lighten to mood.

His heart swells slightly as Carmine's shoulders shake up once in a single laugh. Tai starts to turn away. The kid needs to process it. "I hope I see you again, Carmine. Take care." And he walks away. He couldn't be there as Summer's husband after all. A part of him had to wonder if that would've made the biggest difference.

. . .

Now Tai walks out from Beacon's campus. It was mid afternoon now. He'd done what he'd come to do, and he's already kicking himself for how it went. Still, the fresh air by Beacon's fountain does him good.

The ringing of his scroll breaks his melancholy. Swiftly answering the country tone, he recognized Qrow's ringtone. "Hey, what happened?" His father mode was back on, full swing. A few words slurred through the other end of the call.

Tai groans, face palming. "Why would Yang-" He tenses, looking back up. "And how's Ruby?" More imperceptible words before Tai chuckles out. "Of course she did." The drunken drawl continued on the line. "Tell Yang that I'm proud, but she's getting a stern talking to!" He ends forcefully. "Right! Love ya, brother!"

Hanging up the phone call, he half chuckles half sigh. He'd need to tell Yang you don't just punch a boy for insulting your sister. You threaten him first and then hope it escalates, so THEN you can punch him for insulting your sister.

Of course, hearing that Ruby tackled the kid from behind when he started fighting back only made him want to laugh. Hell, Qrow was in agreement, laughing the entire time on the call. Nothing like children to completely break and shift your mood.

However, as he made his way to the bullhead transport, he catches something he forgot about. The blonde girl from Ozpin's security footage. Carmine's friend. Brandy? Briar? Blake? Blair? Blair! Blair Goodwitch, right!

Yeah, Ozpin mentioned she was going into Vale today to help out a local health clinic! Well... Convenience is convenient, right? May as well tail her a bit to ease old man superior's conscience.

. . .

Well, to say that the woman was concise and accurate would be an understatement. Tai sat, bored out of his gourd, atop the roof of a three floor clinic. The building was tan, with emboldened red lettering as a medical facility. It wasn't particularly busy, but was consistent in its company.

Why on the roof? Well, rather than be shifty and try to sneak throughout the building like a creep, he simply accessed the building's network from the connecting wires on top. Come on. He built his house and installed all its wiring! Also, that one time Summer tripped an alarm on a mission second year. All four of the STRQ members learned how to work through wires and access local networks after that, lest Raven threaten murder upon them.

With this, he had, potentially illegally, accessed the security cameras of the building, hooking up the feed to his scroll. With that, he could spy on the student with zero possible issues. Although, the lack of significant findings left him mentally charting out all the activities he'd watched:

At 3:45, she entered a cafe and got a spice latte. Paid for it with exact change, which is inhuman.

At 4:00 on the dot, started her shift at the clinic.

At 4:45, Tai burst out laughing as some moron came in with a long thick nail through his hand. Some type of construction accident. He had been waving his hand, nail still in, telling people to touch his nail.

Now it was just passed 5 pm, and Tai was about to call it a day... until a man came in for blood work. On the screen, he watched as the blonde student was the volunteer to work with the man. This wasn't much of an issue really, she took the blood with zero challenge. Apparently, the man was getting the work done fearing he was tragically sick with some deep genetic issue in his blood, despite arguing with Blair about how he most likely had a simple cold.

Entertaining as it was, Taiyang watched eagle eyed as Blair took eleven sealed tubes of blood to the back with the man's test paperwork. He had asked to get every single blood test available just to be sure. No argument.

Tai wasn't a medical expert. Quite the opposite. However, he'd gotten blood work done a thousand times across his life. "Wait, the guy asked for every general blood test."

The blonde man began counting on his fingers, mentally ticking off blood work tests he himself had had before. Blood count, thyroid, coagulation, C protein, etc... but there were only ten. Only ten types of general blood tests. The guy hadn't gotten an order for more, so what the hell?

"Why did he get eleven tubes of blood taken? That's one too many." He watched as Blair separated off and labeled each tube for each of the individual tests. So, he watched. Seven labeled off. Eight. Nine. Ten.

Then it happened. Blair took the last blood tube through the hall. There was a flick of movement. Something that would look like a simple twitch, but his eyes caught it. The eleventh tube was deftly hidden into her sleeve while manipulating papers. Then, the tube was swiftly switched to a pocket.

Tai stopped, going rigid. Two minutes, she didn't remove it from her pocket. Five minutes, she didn't remove it from her pocket. Ten minutes, he saw it shift in her pocket, but she still didn't remove it. All the man's blood samples were sent off, and the man was long gone.

He shut off the connection to the cameras, dialing his scroll and sending a call. Within moments, he got the answer from a female voice. _"Professor Peach."_

"What's Blair Goodwitch specializing her studies in?" Taiyang asks immediately with no hesitation. There was a pause, as if Peach was actually taken off guard with the subject.

"_Excuse me? Tai? Why are you asking about one of my prized students?"_ The female voice seemed mildly irritated with the query.

"I'm looking into something for Ozpin. I just need to know what she's doing and how. Based on that, I'll know what I need to know."

A short moment before the response came. _"She is devoting her studies to the genetics of semblances, and the application of semblances to technology. In one month, she will be presenting the data for her personal research into this field."_

"'Personal research'? How exactly has she been conducting her research? From what data and samples?" Tai presses.

"_As any other student. Medical students pursuing research positions will often use other students for their own samples."_

"Are there limits as to who she or other students can use for these samples? Could they use, say, citizens and the like?"

"_Of course not! Without trained auras, citizens are prohibited from participating in such donations for fear of harm and malpractice."_

At that, Tai stood up, moving towards the ladder from the roof. "And this research would take place where?" He nimbly slides down the ladder, landing on the concrete without issue.

"_For third and fourth years, within their personal work shops inside their dorms." _

He grimaces, eyes trailing back to Beacon. "Then I have a favor to ask."

. . .

The blonde woman seethed as she marched through Beacon's halls. All patience left her by the end of that shift. How could so many people be so asininely stupid?! Especially that imbecilic man who believed the sniffles meant he was dying!

She groans as she reaches her dorm. In her hand was a plastic bag containing a can of white paint, for Rowa. Don't need her whining to add another headache. Upon reaching the dorm door, she enters to find the living area completely vacant of life. Raising a brow, she decided to check her scroll. Oh! Two new messages, from Rowa, speak of the devil.

_Rowa: Glynda is out assisting local school's fundraiser drive. She won't bother you once you get back all crabby!_

_Rowa: Neither will we apparently. Professor Peach requested help from Cella and I! Don't celebrate too much alone. _

Blair could do without the series of winky faces after the second message. Although, that was odd. Peach was... an enigma to say the least. If she needed assistance, Blair had never heard of such an instance. She shrugs, determining to ask the others once they return. She places the can of white paint on the counter closest to Rowa's door, a sickening pink door.

The blonde then enters her own room. Opening the door, she lets herself slow down, twisting and turning her back lightly to pop it. Her eyes close, allowing her guard to lower and body to relax. She needed it.

In her movement, the faint clang of glass on glass sounds from her pocket. Her hand reaches into the pocket, withdrawing three tubes of crimson liquid. Each of the three was labeled with chicken scratch writing. Physical descriptors and traits of the... donors.

After eyeing the tubes to ensure all were properly sealed, she crosses her room, heading towards the other door. The door for her lab. Reaching it, she grabs the knob.

And she freezes. The door was already open, not shut completely.

Her eyes open wide, seeing the lights inside her lab on, peeking into her bedroom. Her lab was open. The door required her scroll to unlock. How?! HOW DID SOMEONE OPEN IT?! WHY?!

Blair jerks back from the door, her free hand reaching and grabbing the hilt of Florescent. Swiftly, she throws the door wide open with her left hand, right hand resting on the sheathed weapon. The door flies open, revealing the fully lit room.

All the cabinets were open, revealing lines upon lines of crimson capsules. The golden plate on the counter was now red. Finally, standing at the end of the room, leaning against the far wall with crossed arms, was a very angry looking blonde man.

"Hello there. Sure took your time coming home." Tai comments. Despite the light tone and voice, his face remained cold, a glare fixed on the woman.

"Who the hell are you, and what business do you have here?" She demands, drawing her blade and directing it at him.

He remained lax on the wall, merely tilting his head. "Just a teacher correcting some bad behavior." He nods towards the cabinets. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I've no obligation to explain to an intruder! You will leave this room after explaining what you had to gain by coming here! I will drag you before the professors to stand for trespassing!" Her voice carried loudly through the dorm, a near panicked shout.

"As a Huntsman of Beacon Academy, I have the standing authority to investigate upon discovery of probable cause." His voice held steady, as if nothing was off.

"You're a Huntsman?" Blair's posture relaxes just slightly, but she then steps forward, aggressively. "Probably cause?! What are you accusing me of-"

"Blair Goodwitch of Team CBRG." Taiyang spits out, cutting the woman off angrily. The pure anger in his tone cuts at her. "As of this moment, you are being questioned by myself, Taiyang Xaio Long of Team STRQ." He steps off the wall, standing tall and glaring at the woman, like a furious parent ready to scold a child. "I suggest you change you attitude accordingly, Huntress-in-training."

At the mention of the legendary Team STRQ, Blair's posture shifts entirely. Her eyes widen as she takes a cautious step back. However, she doesn't back down fully. While slowly sheathing her weapon, she keeps a heated glare on the man. The pull of rank in his last sentence set a fire in her, but she knew she couldn't just attack the man here. "Fine. Go on then. Why am I being investigated?"

Seeing her sheath her weapon, Tai allows his eyes to leave her. "Awfully defensive." His gaze falls on the now red plate on the counter. "This is quite the interesting piece of technology here. Would you please explain it's purpose?"

She bites back a scathing comment, taking a calming breath. "It's designed to absorb genetic material through blood. Through that, it allows a person to channel their aura into the device, activating the blood that's soaked inside. I use it to study people's semblances in a controlled environment after I obtain samples for my research."

Taiyang nods, eyes falling back on the plate. "May I use it to verify that statement?"

Blair twitches, scowling furiously at the man. Still, she contains the bite in her voice. "No more than a few drops of fresh blood will overwrite whatever material is currently inside it." Her voice strains at the end. "I see you already added one of my samples to the plate. It's default state is golden."

He regards her for a moment before turning to the plate. "Fresh blood huh?" The man brings his index finger to his mouth. Opening and biting, he clips the tip of his finger with his teeth, cutting it open. Holding the hand out, he drips four drops onto the metal.

Within seconds, the material disappears into the sea of red. He waits a moment, hesitating as he glances at Blair, raising a brow. "It's overwritten by now." She answers him.

He nods, still keeping eye contact on her. His finger heals from his aura before he clenches a fist. CRASH! He smashes his fist down into the plate, the counter shuttering from the hit.

"Now, add your aura to the plate." She instructs. Slowly, he places his open palm atop the place. Her eyes widen. "Not like that. The semblance will release on top. Add aura from the side-"

"I figured." He cuts her off. The plate activates, pulsing out in aura before-

CRACK! Physical force emits from the plate in a single violent vibration. The pulse of concussive force blasts Taiyang's hand off the plate, sending a crack down the entire length of the counter top.

His brows raise, mildly impressed for a moment. "Hmm... isn't that interesting?" It wasn't a question. He was daring her to say something. He sends a rather carefree look to meet her seething, burning stare. "Oh, child, you can stop the glare. I know a red eyed bird that puts your gaze to shame."

"Are you satisfied?" She bites back, venom dripping from her words. "I'm researching the application of semblances to technology. This research is the beginning of an entire branch of technological advancement! Mass production of specialized semblances for ALL practices. I hardly see anything wrong with pursuing this."

Rather than answer, Tai simply holds his hand out. "Show me your weapon, Huntress-in-training."

Her eyes widen, then narrow down. "Why?"

His stare is not amused, ignoring any threat she gives off. "Show. Me. Your weapon. Huntress." His words come out forceful, enunciating each syllable. For a moment, he almost expected her to lash out, like a petulant child. However, begrudgingly, she holds out her sword, allowing him to take hold of it.

During the exchange, she silently hides the three blood tubes back in her pocket.

Tai runs his hand along the sheath, inspecting each and every inch of the container. His hand fits over the hit, drawing the blade. His eyes fall on the gold metal. His mouth parts to speak, but he stops. He hand falls to the hilt, popping open the dust chamber inside the pommel.

He nods at the blade, placing it upon the counter top. He then inspects the inside of the sheath, peering into the hole. Asides from a raised brow, he says nothing. However, he then inspects the end of the sheath.

A grimace pulls over him. "Aha." With a flick, he gets the three syringe prongs to jut out from the end. Despite the satisfaction of finding it, he didn't feel cheerful in the slightest. And so, he pops open the secret compartment, finding an empty capsule inside the sheath's end. "Damn it." He mutters, eyes clenching shut for a moment.

Blair's teeth start to grit against each other, threatening to crack. "You have something to say?"

He eyes her from the side, sheathing the weapon once more. A cursory glance of the trigger on the hilt shows him that it has three pulls. A slight pull for dust, a moderate pull while sheathed elicits an opening of the capsule at the end. Finally, a full pull, which he guesses at the function. To use a semblance from the blood captured by the prongs.

"This is a beautifully crafted weapon. Deadly and efficient. Flawless craftsmanship." He bobs his head back and forth. "And a very well hidden feature with the prongs. I assume it's quite effect." He continues on. However, he also finishes with a sigh. "And, it confirms everything I need to know." He looks her in the eye, making it clear under no uncertain terms. "This is done. Your research is over."

"WHAT?!" She snaps back. "You don't have that right! And no grounds to do so!"

"That right, and those grounds, come when I inform Professor Ozpin how you've been acquiring your samples." He speaks plainly, talking down to her, as though it's obvious. However, he begins to let anger bleed into his words. "Did you really think it was okay? To just take people's blood? To experiment with their genetic material with no regards to consent?"

"Consent? That's what this is about!" She nearly snarls at the idea. "Technology! Capable of saving the entire world's population if given time. You'd sacrifice that just because some obnoxious fools say 'sorry, I don't think so'?!" She scoffs, disgusted at the idea. "Every sample was obtained from a healthy, perfect specimen, and with the application, no one should judge me."

Taiyang's eyes were wide as saucers. This wasn't just a breach of privacy and safety. This is FAR worse than he even bothered to consider! "Obnoxious fools?! These people are here under your _PROTECTION!_" He snaps the word at her.

Before she can continue, he takes an aggressive step towards her, causing her to flinch a step back. "Citizens who look to you with trust. Students who look to you as a friend. Teachers who look to you with care!" He steps right up to her, standing taller than her looking down eye to eye. His voice lowers to normal, barely containing the anger and shame. "You've spit in the face of all of that, and your excuse is a tenuous authoritarian needs of the many argument?"

The sheer disbelief in his words shows, as he shakes his head. Just trying to wrap his head around it, he continues. "That might work in Shade. Hell, it might work in Atlas in that glorious name of _Science_! But not here. Not at Beacon, God damn it!"

Unable to take more, she snaps back under her breath. "Oh please. No physical harm was done to anyone. Violating a few adults privacy isn't the worst offense in the world." She glares on, challenging. "Go ahead. Inform Ozpin. I'll prove my worth with my research and continue on."

And finally the mistake. "Is that so? Taking from adults is bad, but excusable?" He tilts his head, looking at the woman like a child. "What about stealing blood from a 12 year old orphan?" Blair freezes, wide eyed, at that mention. "A boy who calls you his friend, right? I know you used your weapon to steal Carmine's blood. What will Ozpin think of _that_?"

The two stand, eye to eye. Blair's eyes trail off, mind wandering after his last point. With that, Tai nods. "Thought so." He raises his off hand, patting her on the shoulder. "When this is over, be prepared. I can't guarantee you'll remain here at Beacon." With a final pat, he moves to walk around the woman.

Only, her hand snatches his forearm, jerking him still. "No..." Her eyes harden, grip tightening. "You will give me back my weapon, and you will _NOT _tell Ozpin." She can't possibly-... Tai leans back, scowling back. "I won't allow you."

"So, what? You'll attack me? And what? Kill me?"

The challenge is set, the two maintaining eye contact... That is, until Blair's aura activates. "I'll just make sure you see things my way."

Instantly, a shimmer of aura washes over Taiyang, Blair's semblance taking hold of the man. Channeling through her hand, onto his arm, and flowing freely over the man, she injects her aura into his.

Tai's eyes widen, a sharp jab of pain shooting through each pore of his body. "Ngh!" His footing sways, Blair quickly snatching her weapon back, strapping it to her side. Taiyang stumbles back, the infected aura burrowing the pain into his mind, Blair putting her full focus on her semblance.

"This ends when you agree to leave and never come back here." Blair states clearly, raising her chin to look at him with authority. "You'll learn not to stand between me and my goals." She begins to draw her sword... only for Taiyang's hand to jab out and catch her wrist.

Tai stops swaying, his aura flaring. His body begins to saturate back to normal colors, his aura rejecting the woman's semblance! Eyes clenched shut, he grits his teeth as his hair starts to flow up and down. The blonde hair begins to shine, burning yellow as aura begins to flow around each individual blonde lock. _(Heavy guitar riff begins, ending the riff with two words. "Round One")_

His eyes snap open, brilliant blue suns shining at the woman. His hair flicks as if made of flame itself, his grip tightening and getting a grunt of pain from the fourth year student. "And you will learn just who you're threatening." _(Riff repeats, percussion adding with secondary guitars)_

. . .

Outside the dorms, the sunset is in full swing, only a few select students walk along the concrete path. Nonchalant chatting about, as if it was a regular day. That is, until the third floor of the nearby building erupts out in an explosion from one wall. _("Round begins in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.-") _

From the blast, Blair soars out from the building. She hits the ground, breaking through the grass and rolling to her feet on the pavement. In front of her, on the grass, Taiyang lands in a superhero landing. He stands tall, eyes shining blue and hair a golden flame. _("You got blood... on your face! Looks like you're a total disgrace!") _

He dashes forward, fist raised. Blair leaps back, the man's fist burying into the concrete and shattering it apart. She pops a light blue dust cartridge into Florescent's hilt, blade shifting a sky blue. She activates the dust, slashing back with wind infusing with the attack. _("You came here... to take me down!") _

However, Tai simply rips the concrete up. The wind slash shatters the concrete slab. But, Tai charges through, kicking forward into Blair and propelling her away, into the trunk of a tree. _("But I only see one of us on the ground!") _

The man charges after her. With a cocked fist, he jabs forward. At the last second, Blair uses her sheath to deflect the punch into the tree, completely blowing out the bottom half of the trunk! She ducks back for distance, but Tai's already catching the falling tree, gripping the trunk and swinging the entire mass around. _("Like a dog... with a bone!")_

Blair swaps dust in her hilt, switching to fire as Florescent lights up orange-red. She slashes, releasing flames to incinerate the swinging tree. She then swings down, launching a burst of fire directly at Taiyang. _("I won't stop til you're buried in your tombstone!")_

Taiyang bursts from the flames unaffected, throwing punches and kicks. Blair deflects and blocks with her sword, sheathing her sword and jabbing it at his chest to steal his semblance. However, the man catches the jabbing weapon, throwing Blair back further. _("Reads 'Here lies a soul...'")_

The woman backpedals, ejecting the fire dust and swapping ice. The blade shifts from orange to blue, giving off a chill. She performs a draw slash, releasing a burst of ice and freezing a mound of ice over Tai. _("'... who should have fucked with someone that wasn't so cold!'")_

Blair back steps, moving into her kendo stance. A few students across the way take notice of the fight, watching on shocked. The mound of ice begins to steam, melting in front of her. _("Better pull yourself together... better figure out a plan!") _

Tai growls under his breath, throwing his arm out, striking, and shattering the remaining ice. He walks forward, stepping one foot forward. His right hand clenches, arm held up by his chest. His left arm comes up in front, forearm angled up with an open palm for defense. "You're good." _("You're about to get your beatin'... You better take it like a man!")_

"But you're still only in training." Angered, Blair dashes forward, going on the offensive. She makes three stabbing thrusts. The blonde man uses his forward left arm to parry the thrusts aside while dodging. Blair faints a thrust into a spinning slash, Tai dropping down and ducking. _("It's gonna be a long day, and it's only just begun!") _

He sweep kicks her leg, knocking off her balance. Simultaneously, Blair uses her off hand to grab Florescent's sheath, jabbing its syringes into Tai's leg, and Tai puts his weight into a punch, smashing into Blair's chest. _("Cause it's only Round One!")_

Blair's launched into the wall of the dorm building, the wall shattering into dust upon contact. Tai stumbles grimacing, hand going to his leg. Growling in frustration, Blair's semblance tries to infect him, but he quickly expels her aura. _(Music bridges into instrumental solo.)_

Within the dust cloud, Blair gets up to her knees. She jabs Florescent into the grass, pushing off it back to a standing position. Calming herself, she ejects the ice dust from the hilt and inserts earth dust next. _(Music plays out and quiets.)_

The dust settles, revealing Taiyang stepping right in front of her. Blair reacts immediately, blade coloring tan activating earth dust. With a flourish, earth and rock forms around her blade, adding mass until she's wielding a massive stone blade. _("Welcome to the terror dome. Now, there's no escape!")_

Taiyang sighs, shaking his head. "Please, just surrender. There's no point to this." _("See what happens when you tug on Superman's cape!") _

"I won't let you destroy all my work!" Blair snaps. She swings Florescent with its massive stone blade. However, Tai raises his arm in a block, shattering the stone blade and leaving the tan blade halted on his forearm. _("Accept your fate. It's too late to try to save face!")_

Straining his arm against the weapon, Tai roars out and pushes forward. He shoves Blair back as her blade returns to its gold color. _("I'mma leave your ass in pieces all over the place!") _

He advances on her, moving into a flurry of blows. Blair deflects the first punch with her blade, second with her sheath, dodges an uppercut, and blocks a knee. She throws him back, throwing two slashes back, but he blocks both, tanking hits with his aura. _("Jabs, hooks, uppercuts. Yeah you're goin' down!")_

He ducks down, attempting a leg sweep, but Blair leaps up. Doing a flip above, she comes down, swinging both hands and activating the earth dust again. Eyes wide, Tai dodge rolls to the side. Blair comes down, casting a slash out. The dirt rips upward in a line in front of her, shattering the concrete road. _("I'm guaranteein' you won't make it out the first round!")_

Blair takes the moment to leap away, back onto the cement road. Sheathing Florescent, she activates the second switch. Her earlier jab with the syringes to Tai's leg managed to fill the blood capsule. Accessing that, Taiyang's blood drains into the blade inside the sheath. _("Look at your eyes. I see I got your ass shook!")_

Blair glances up, finding Tai already charging at her. She draws Florescent, the sword blade now a glowing crimson red. Holding it up, broad side forward, she blocks Tai's charging punch with the blade. The force propels her back, rolling on the ground, rolling to her feet, and skidding to a halt. _("Best believe you're 'bout to get your monkey-ass whooped.")_

In her hands, the crimson blade vibrates violently, Taiyang's semblance absorbing physical force inside. The blade gives a faint burning orange outline. The vibration sounds out a whir in the air. Blair flourishes the blade, ending it directed point toward the man. _("Better pull yourself together! Better figure out a plan!")_

"Like you assumed." She starts, pulling the trigger fully to activate and release the captured semblance. "It's quite effective!" The woman lashes out at Tai. The man brings both arms up to block, the blade hitting on flesh! _("You're about to get your beatin'! You better take it like a man!")_

The energy releases in an orange kinetic burst. A shockwave shatters the ground under the two, kicking up dust and debris. Both the Huntsman and the Huntress-in-training momentarily disappear. _("It's gonna be a long day, and it's only just begun!")_

The dust cloud clears. Blood drips to the dirt, lightly. The clearing debris shows Taiyang, still standing with his guard up. A fine gash marks from one arm to the other, a small trail of blood trailing and dripping from his elbow. However, he simply glares ahead, more furious than anything. _("Cause it's only Round One!")_

Blair twirls her now golden blade again, meeting his glare. Despite momentarily overwhelming his aura with that attack, she sees the gash already healing slowly. The fight wasn't close to over. The two step into stances, waiting for the other to move. _(Music plays out, dying down completely.)_

More students had filed out into the open, watching the two from a safe distance. Whispers and murmurs rumbled around. A creeping dread built up in Blair. None of this was good, but to stop now would be to admit fault.

She would not- COULD not give ground and let everything end with this man's accusations against her. He's a fool, and she was correct. She'll subdue him, get him with her semblance, and make him promise, swear to all to abide by her!

She won't let it all be for nothing!

Blair twirls the sword before charging. Taiyang's scowling eyes keep on her as the distance closes. The golden blade slashes at the Huntsman-

CLANG! The clash of metal on metal rings in everyone's ears.

A black rod had smacked into the golden blade, flinging Blair's weapon up and knocking her balance off. She stumbles back, catching herself, only for her eyes to widen in horror... Professor Ozpin stands between herself and Taiyang.

The silver haired man sends a side glance at his student. In one look, she felt like she was suffocating. His presence and aura emanate out and smother her. Behind Ozpin, Taiyang's hair dulls, returning to a normal blonde, eyes no longer shimmering, semblance deactivated.

Ozpin's cane taps into the shattered concrete under his feet. His voice carries to the students crowding around. "All students return to your rooms for the evening. This disturbance is no longer anything to mind." The students send wary glances among themselves. That is, until Ozpin turns just enough, showing them only a frown with burning eyes. "Now."

Seeing genuine anger in the well mannered man, the crowd disperses. After a moment, only the three of them remain in the open air. The headmaster addresses the present company. "Now then. Taiyang, what is the meaning of this?"

Tai's posture relaxes, arms still healing with his aura. "I investigated Blair after leaving Beacon and discovered what she did to Carmine, as well as dozens of her classmates, and an unknown amount of innocent people of Vale."

The blonde rattles off. "Her weapon is rigged to bypass aura with syringes in the sheath, stealing blood in a single jab. This is how she's obtained blood samplles for her 'research' from students, including Carmine." Blair notices Ozpin's face harden at the mention of the boy. "Her work at the Vale clinic is a front to obtain more blood than necessary from blood work requests, taking the extra contents for further material."

"She also attempted to subdue me to force me not to notify you after I confronted her." Tai adds with a shrug.

The man was silent, absorbing the information. The entire time, his eyes didn't leave the woman. Seconds tick by as he continues to bore into her with his gaze. "Is this true?"

She grits her teeth, staring daggers at the blonde behind the headmaster, before meeting the elder man's gaze. "Sir, my research has yielded the ability to capture and perfectly replicate and apply semblances within technology. The only reason I have gotten this far is because I've used whatever means to obtain them."

Her scowl deepens. "Students were already an approved means to gain samples, and civilians allowed me to discover untapped semblances. These gains will help the world, and any qualms over my means are minor compared to the benefits. Yes. It's true."

Ozpin regarded her for a moment, head tilting ever slightly. "They were all very noble to allow you to take such samples, then. Wouldn't you think so?"

She tenses, eyes hardening. The blonde stands her ground, not looking away. "I did not ask. Frankly, it does not matter to me."

"Is that so. Care to explain why?" The silver haired man inquires. His calm voice mismatches with his burning gaze.

"No one was harmed in my research. It would be prudent for such endeavors be placed above ones ability to make petty choices." She reiterates.

"Choice matters!" Ozpin's voice raises. Blair flinches back from the man, eyes wide. She takes a step back as Ozpin takes a calm step forward. "Choice is what allowed you to pursue your path. Choice is what allows one to truly live. Choice was you going out of your way to help a lone child." The blonde's eyes flick to the side at the reminder. "Choice is everything, Miss Goodwitch, and you have sorely misplaced your priorities."

He waits a moment, for her to pull her gaze back up to meet his. The man sighs, eyes softening in disappointment. "From this day forward, you are expelled from Beacon Academy."

Blair's body goes numb, rigid. Her eyes remain wide, breathing stopping. "W-what?" She forces out. "But-"

"Your pursuit of scientific practice within the Vale territories is hereby barred." Ozpin continues, words chilling the woman. "Your hunting license will be deactivated. You will be unauthorized to pursue hunting work. Your research notes and materials will be confiscated by Beacon's programs for destruction."

She tries to object, but nothing comes out. Ozpin meets her gaze hard as he finishes. "I wish you luck in your future endeavors, Miss Goodwitch."

Without further word, Ozpin steps around her. He walks away, leaving the woman. Tai meets her eyes, sighing as he runs a hand through his hair. "... Sorry, but I warned you." As if the two hadn't just been fighting, he easily walks by her, patting her on the shoulder as he leaves.

Thus, Blair is left alone in the courtyard... unable to process anything at all.

. . .

Carmine steps out from the Bullhead transport. Following his father's wishes, he'd decided to at least go to Vale. For about an hour that is. He'd had visits to the city a few times over the years at this point, but going there alone was more unsettling than anything.

It was now 3 pm, Wednesday. His mind wandered to that blonde man he spoke to yesterday. The idea. To be free from the weight he feels. "Maybe Blair knows something about that." He questions out loud, but suddenly barks a laugh. "Nah, I highly doubt she's ever been wrong. She'd scream at me for being an idiot."

He chuckles, taking the concrete path. Walking under the arches, he stops, eyes widen. "Huh?" Further up the path, he sees Team CBRG out by the large ornate fountain. Glynda stands far off from the group, seeming to be saying some choice words, but he couldn't hear.

Soon enough, Cella breaks from the remaining two, moving to Glynda as they leave the area. With only Rowa and Blair by the fountain, Carmine starts his walk towards them. He grins, eyes flicking to his armored arm. Yeah, she helped build it, but he'll never get tired of showing it.

However, his glee dies as he sees their expressions. Rowa, chipper as she always was, looks like her puppy was kicked. Blair seemed to offer her hand towards the woman, getting a grimace and hesitation from Rowa.

Overcoming it, Rowa accepts the hand, the two exchanging some last words with one another. That is, when Rowa peers over Blair's shoulder to see Carmine slowly approaching. Clamming up, the violet haired woman speaks up. "Well, guess ya got one more goodbye to give." She gives a weak chuckle to Blair. "Take care of yourself." She gives Carmine a wave, then walks away towards Beacon's dorms.

Carmine blinks, confused. "Hey Blair. Got a mission?" His gaze falls to the bag by her side. She wore her mission garb, Florescent Finish strapped at her side.

She turns towards him, the sight taking him back a second. Her eyes gaze down at him weakly, exhaustion showing in the bags under the amber orbs. Her eyes were rimmed with red, evidence of tears?

She glances back at him, seeing the bags under his eyes. It didn't take much to tell he had something on his mind. The woman nods respectfully. "Hello, Carmine." A slightly awkward pause fills the air between them. "You look tired. I told you, you should sleep more."

Carmine frowns at her, inspecting her face. "Heh. I'm fine. You look like you need some rest yourself."

That gets a weary smirk from the girl. "Yes... Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Blair? Are you okay?" Carmine felt a weight building inside. Something sitting wrong.

She takes a moment to respond until she settles on an answer. "I'm... leaving Beacon."

The words definitely got a reaction. Eyes widening, mouth parting slightly. "W-... what?" He keeps his stare on her, waiting for further information. Further explanation. Just... more. Nothing comes. He chuckles weakly. "Um, when will you be back?"

"I won't be." She states bluntly.

A choked laugh comes out of the boy, awkwardly chuckling. "Um. O-okay." However, his face quickly began to fall. "Um, where are you gonna go?"

Blair took a moment, staring at the boy. Strange how she had begun to really enjoy instructing the kid. He was going to be moving on to do great things, she was sure. Great things she could contribute to. Suddenly, her mind files through the things she'd learned about the boy.

Orphaned. Left with his parent's possessions. Taken in for care by Ozpin. Was the victim of a terrible kidnapping, and was still actively pursuing such a dangerous lifestyle. Was ransomed to Beacon- wait...

His mother was a faunus, and father was not. Such couples rarely had children... and the offspring would be the same species as the mother. For him to be human... he would have to be adopted. Ransomed to Beacon. Taken in for care by Ozpin.

Her eyes widen, looking on the boy as if the first time. Sharp features. Facial structure. His eyes are slightly bigger, blue obviously, but... silver tinged tips. It's the same silver.

The sudden realization makes the frigid woman burst into a laugh. Of course! The moment she began speaking to this child, she doomed herself! Absolutely sentenced herself to oblivion in the eyes of the headmaster!

Stopping herself, she smiles at the boy. "I'll be fine, Carmine."

The boy's confused and concerned eyes remain on her. "Wait, weren't you trying to become a researcher? What are you doing with that?"

She huffs a laugh. Absolutely nothing is the answer, but for once, she lies. "Actually, I'm still pursuing that. It's my choice." She smiles at him. " I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Until then, you better take care of yourself. And be sure to keep working on yourself, okay?"

He tries to speak, but nothing comes forth. The boy simply manages to nod back. With that, Blair takes the single bag and walks by him, moving towards the Bullhead transports in the distance.

Carmine simply watches as she disappears into one of the transports. He stands motionless until the transports leave, marking Blair's leave from Beacon Academy. The only thing screaming in his head is why. Why did she have to leave?

"Hello, Mr Uhlric." The greeting finally pulls his attention, finding Ozpin walking up beside him. "Did your venture into Vale turn out fruitful?"

Carmine eyes his father, brow scrunched in thought. "It was fine." He weakly responded, thoughts running a mile a minute. "Why did Blair up and leave? You know, right?"

Professor Ozpin sends his glance down at the boy, seeming to think it over. "All I can say is Miss Goodwitch's leave marks a lesson in choice. She made her decisions, and I trust she will still do well here on." He gives a ghost of a smile. "I know you took well to her. If fate is willing, your paths will cross again."

A thousand emotions fly through the boy's eyes, the words running through his mind. All he can say... a lesson in choice?.. She made her decisions. He didn't know how, but, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"You had something to do with it." Carmine accuses softly, eyes meeting his father's.

Ozpin's smile broken, but he held his gaze. "What's become of Miss Goodwitch is a result of her choices. Not mine." The two keep their gazes on each other, the hard road clearing of students. The two effectively left alone, the headmaster moves on. "She will be fine." He brings a smirk up. "I trust you're excited to use your new weapon in our next training session, Son."

The actual use of the word 'son' was a rarity, but Carmine knew it only happened because no one else was present. However, the boy's eyes pulled to a scowl, glaring back at the man. He doesn't know what Blair did, but frankly, he didn't care. "Of course, Professor Ozpin."

Carmine walks around him, brushing past Ozpin's arm. The headmaster is left alone by the fountain, left to his thoughts as he sighs. He did the right thing. The boy will see that some day.

**Ah, sad times for Blair and Carmine seeing as she's his only friend right now. Also, a nice fight with Taiyang. **

**Notes:**

**Song used was Round One by Jeff Williams. Didn't use the second verse. Song is recognizable for fans of Red Vs Blue. **

**Going into Blair's weapon more, Florescent Finish has the ability to absorb blood for a shining crimson blade. The trigger, just like with dust, allows for a single power attack that utilizes a weaponized version of whatever semblance comes from the blood. This would be why her sheath holds a special syringe to break aura barriers and steal blood from her enemy. **

**Now we have Carmine's own crafted weapon. The Buster Armor System, or BAS. A transform armor that currently has three modes. More on this as time moves on, but here we have the default form: An armored sleeve on the left arm (The arm that doesn't have a jacket sleeve) and a combined chest piece for light armoring. **

**Finally, Taiyang. Similar to canon, he had his 'shut down' after Summer's death, and this is him on the tail end of coming out of it. Not fully over it or accepted to it. **

**I made his semblance similar to Yangs, minus the red eyes that Yang inherits because of Raven. Similar to other fics that make their own differences between Yang's and Tai's semblances, he can store as much as he wants and permanently store it for use whenever, while Yang's is exponential growth that has to be used nearly immediately. **

**Join next time in Chapter 12: Three Times the Power**


	14. 12 Three Times the Power

_**Chapter Twelve: Three Times the Power**_

Daylight pours into the bedroom, lighting the desk littered with comic books. The top issue was loud with its colors, the bright title 'AVATAR!' upon it. By the stack of comics sits an assortment of papers haphazardly placed in a stack simply labeled 'Homework' with signed tape.

A loud sigh rings through the room as the boy steps towards the door. Perhaps an inch or two taller, his hair is noticeably longer. The silver tipped locks dip past his eyes now, his hair lazily hand combed forward to one side. Carmine stretches out, reaching and grabbing his one sleeved jacket. Putting it on, he quickly zips it up, then glances at his holstered gun on the corner table.

Glaring at the weapon for a moment, he calls upon his aura...

In a green-blue flicker, the weapon disappears from the table, appearing latched onto his left thigh. His eyes then trail to the collection of metal pieces stacked neatly beside the same corner table. Closing his eyes, Carmine raises his left arm to his right shoulder.

_Word association_. The violet haired woman's advise had rung true, despite how long it's been.

"Zero." He swings his left arm out as his aura calls. The metal pieces of Buster Armor flicker and disappear in the same flash of green-blue aura. The pieces appear in place, forming the metal plating and left sleeve of his armor's default form. Mode Zero as he calls it. With a final sigh, he gives the sleeve a once-over before leaving the room.

. . .

**Carmine Uhlric**

**Age – 13**

**Five years til The Day**

**One year and four months since Blair's expulsion**

"What's your opinion of this years First Years?" The rapid question flew through the lips of the fast talking professor. Oobleck sits behind his office desk, zooming through papers at a comedic pace and grading.

Once again, Carmine sat on a chair close to the room's single window. His blue orbs gazed beyond the structures borders, to the greater world. Although, his brows scrunched at the query. "Hm... They're alright? Am I supposed to notice something?"

The long, spiky haired man hums. "Just seeing how much you're using your observational skills, my boy! Have you no curiosity into the new students? They are, for lack of other substitutes, your contemporaries." In just that time, he flew through two essays, highlighting sections and notarizing comments and criticisms. How the hell does this man function?

The boy rolls his eyes, leaning further into the chair. "I haven't exactly found it in me to care too much." After a second of silence, he spares a glance towards the professor, immediately regretting it as he receives a pointed stare. "Why should I care about other students? Should I make a game of whether they'll be kicked out too?"

At the snide comment, Oobleck sighs. "It's been well over a year. You know what Blair did. It was made aware to many students and professors. A cautionary tale. What happened with her had little to do with you."

That made the boy laugh, deep and hearty. "HA! Come on? Seriously?" The kid shakes his head towards the man. "Me being a kid was the only thing that tipped her over the line, but I think I should be the one to decide if I was a victim or some other bull crap!"

No... Blair was expelled because he got her discovered. If he had been anyone else, anyone in the world, Ozpin wouldn't have looked twice. And that's the problem. Here? In this world? Ozpin looks over everything involving the boy, so why the hell should he bother meeting new people?

"You really were taken to her, I see." Oobleck adds, a rare tone of sorrow. However, the pause is short lived, returning to rapidly gunning through his grading. "Well, I surely hope you've made an effort with the children of Vale."

Carmine's brow rose, bobbing his head. "Totally. Yep. Totally... Just being all 'ballin' with the boys." Spoken with all the hipness of a middle aged man pretending he's half his age. Oobleck's gaze snaps back on him, unimpressed. The redhead purses his lips to a fine line. "What?"

"You're not getting into any trouble in Vale, are you?"

The direct question makes him turn away. Truly, he'd taken his father's advice over the last year, taking any time he could to leave Beacon's grounds and venture into Vale. However, the reasons for this did not line up with the old man's intentions. Where Ozpin merely wanted Carmine to interact with people his own age and explore, Carmine wanted nothing more than to put space between himself and Ozpin.

Of course, that relationship has gotten soured. Outside of weekly training sessions, the two rarely converse anymore. That's not Carmine's fault. Why would it be? How could he continue reaching out to a man who decides himself when to be a father and when to be the ever vigilant headmaster?

So, he spent his time in Vale. Where his exploits could be more private. Also where he could see a random pick pocket, see red, and chase the bastard four blocks... On more than one occasion, the Vale police have brought the boy back to Beacon for 'needlessly interfering' with their policing. Pompous asses.

Okay, so Oobleck's question was a valid one. The boy scratches his head nervous. "Nothing big has happened lately. A couple babies with sticky fingers at the arcade is the worst I've seen myself." Not gonna bring up swiping anything said 'babies' grabbed and placing it back where they got it. Seriously, some god damn manners goes a long way.

"Ah yes. The docks side of town is much more dark as of late. Never a good sign where downtown was tame." The professor stares off, commenting mostly to himself. His gaze then zeroes on the boy. "I advise against seeking such action out."

"Duly noted." The redhead gives a mocking salute. All the while, he mentally notes to himself to check out the docks later. "But isn't crime pretty much constant? Something put a memo to all criminals to not go be stupid?"

"Vale's criminal rates typically ramp up in the months leading to the Vytal festival. In the festive Kingdom, criminals try to get what they can so they can hunker down while multiple kingdoms' worth of hunters come."

"But the Vytal festival is in Mistral this year. Right?" The boy cocks his head, thinking back about it. Yeah. It's in Mistral- wait... "So... if the kingdom with the festival gets good coverage, then the other three-"

"Experience a spike in criminal activity, yes." Oobleck finishes. "Those around here are likely waiting for their chance once more Beacon's students and various faculty vacate the city."

"Right..." Carmine lamely agrees. His eyes trail to the ceiling. He pulls a grimace, slightly disturbed. "You'd think more members of the police would be capable of doing something to stop crime."

That pulls Oobleck's attention from the papers, tilting his head up in thought. "If I recall correctly, your father was a Chief Inspector himself." He notices a dark look flick across the boy's eyes. Quickly, he moves on from the topic. "It's true that there are occupants in many types of jobs that have prior Hunter training. However, given Huntsman and Huntress injury and fatality rates, very few that quit active Hunter status wind up in another field that also holds physical threat."

Huh. He hadn't pictured it that way before. Carmine's face scrunches in thought. That made Jared a rather unique example then. Guess it IS a little unfair to put random cops to his standard then. Of course, it didn't take much to think why Jared would settle down as a cop. "Dad became a cop to protect Sanctuary because that's where Mom settled to work... That makes sense. Never thought of it that way."

A ding catches his attention, both himself and the professor glancing at a clock on his desk. 11:30. Carmine mutters out. "Well, damn."

Oobleck's work disappears in a blur of movement, suddenly contained within a folder. "Ah, lunch time. That's my free period, I'm afraid." He then fixes Carmine with a pointed look. "Your ventures into the city are doing wonders for your language, I see."

The boy's face lights up, realizing his curse slip. "S-sorry, sir."

"Alright, I need to be off then." The man declares.

Carmine swings his legs around, standing tall with his right hand already in his pocket. "Right! I'mma eat in Vale, actually. New shop with Eighteen inch grinders." He smiles, already feeling ready to gorge himself. "Eighteen inch Chicken Bacon Ranch- Nnf!" He bobs on his heels with the exclamation.

Oobleck simply nods at the declaration. "Yes, yes. On with your day, Carmine! Oh!" He halts, tilting his head. "Professor Ozpin wanted to know if you've finished your Vacuan studies."

The redhead rolls his eyes, scoffing. "Yeah, yeah. I'll return the textbooks later today." Upon hearing the silver haired headmaster's name, the boy's posture and demeanor shifts instantly as he leaves the room.

. . .

The boy strolled his way along the sidewalk. Cars zip on by, the streets full of various citizens, all ages, a few Faunus here and there. Carmine's shoulders hunch ever slightly as he glanced around. His nerves run high, for the obvious reason.

People... Yeah, he's duty bound to help them, care for them, and defend them. Yet, each and every one can be that one problem of a hundred. Trust is quite rare.

He makes a turn, finding a straight away directly towards the oceanfront. He pauses as his stomach growls. Pivoting around, the boy moves in the opposite direction. Food first. Foolishly hound around for bad people second. A moment later, he enters Bella's Grinders & Pizzeria. Just the wave of smells hitting his nostrils brings a warm grin on him, completely soothed.

The lunch rush runs hot, so he quickly places his order and moves to the only empty table. Being a weekday, he notices a number of students from Signal and Beacon both entering, having left their respective schools for lunch. Simply seeing the students arriving in groups was a gentle reminder.

Combat School. He had one month to decide if he was going to take Signal up on its offer.

Gah! He didn't know... It certainly would allow some freedom from the old man, but... it's pointless. He'll be at Beacon in four more years finally as a freshman, so why bother? It certainly had nothing to do with interacting with classmates. Not at all. They were inconsequential. Completely pointless.

… God he's a coward.

He slinks calmly back in the chair, watching the television in the corner. The news was on, muted of course. A middle aged woman with her first signs of wrinkles spoke swiftly among the topics. However, he caught a rather specific headline...

'**Kidnappings skyrocket! Twelve missing children in two weeks!**'

And that's not even counting however many dozen street rats must be disappearing... Wait... Carmine thinks back, recalling not seeing a single homeless person not at least in his 20s in weeks.

He shakes himself, clearing the thought train away. "No, that's stupid. Can't be _that_ many." Still... he glances back at the screen, seeing a slideshow of pictures of the missing children. The youngest was four years old, the eldest was sixteen!

Carmine's eye twitches, blood heating at the sight. Blood heating all around... blood on the ground. Two dead Faunus men next to a human with ripped stab wounds across his chest-

A plate taps onto the table, a barista bringing him his sandwich. He flinches at the sound, having not seeing her approach with his food and drink. "A-ah, thank you..." He mutters as she walks away.

Upon being left alone, his gaze flicks back to the television, now on a news segment on an upcoming election poll. Seeing the subject change lets him relax a bit, beginning to eat his b~EAUTIFUL foot and a half grinder.

Stuffing his face, he barely registers new group sitting in the booth behind him. Two girls and a boy. All wore civilian clothing, nothing like the students from the Combat school or Academy. Traditional school down the street kids, significantly older by the look of them.

Carmine munches down absentminded, the group behind sparing a glance at the same television. The boy scoffs. "Damn cops haven't said anything about Ronson. It's freaking stupid. How hard can it be to find a sloth Faunus?"

The redhead raises a brow, swallowing another bite. It's rude to eavesdrop. He should stop. Just focus on the cheesy layer caked around the bacon-

"He'll turn up. He has to, right?" One girl, a brunette, speaks up. "He hasn't been gone that long. Maybe he went out with Sammie for the week."

"Didn't the news say he was reported missing Tuesday two weeks ago? He's never skipped out on more than two days in a row before..." The other girl, a blonde, responds.

The black haired boy cuts in. "Exactly... the cops aren't doing their job. People have been disappearing for weeks!"

"Mikey... I'm sure everyone's working hard to find him. The Hunters-" The brunette is cut off as the boy cuts over again.

"The cops only started looking after he was gone 48 hours. The stupid Hunters only look into it if the cops can't do it or someone pays for a job." He rattles off his facts, more and more anger showing. "So basically, he's fucked if it's anything serious."

Carmine fits the end of the sandwich in his mouth crunching it down. It's under control. The police have the information, and the Hunters will handle it. Oobleck's warning rings in his head. Just stay out of trouble. Maybe mention it to Father-.

Carmine's empty drink glass taps down onto the three teens' table, catching all their attention. The redhead breaths in relief. "Where was he taken from and when?"

Why did he do things?

"Uh, kid, I don't know who you are, but-" The boy starts, but Carmine's raises his left armored arm, cutting him off. They looked almost like adults. If he had to guess, same age as some of the Second Years at Beacon.

"My name is Carmine. I'm a Huntsman-in-training, and I want to help." Carmine interrupts, draping his hand down to tap Heulin Noon's grip.

"You're a little short to be a Huntsman-in-training." The boy comments rudely, getting swat in the side by the blonde girl.

'And you're too much of a prick for a civilian' the redhead stops himself from saying back. The brunette turns from the other two, giving Carmine a hesitant once over. "Um, no offense, but it's weird with how young you are. Sorry."

The redhead's eye twitches, but then he channels that irritation into a fake grin. "Best case scenario is I find your friend. Worst case is I report it directly to my professors who are also Huntsman. What can you lose?" After a moment, he sees that the three come to some type of nonverbal agreement, nodding.

The blonde turns to him, speaking first. "His family lives in the docks district, where things have been pretty crazy for a while."

Convenient. He was going there regardless. Carmine nods. "Go on."

. . .

"_Ronson is a sloth Faunus, and he's my cousin. He and his mom live on Locke Avenue, by the docks, at the General Hills apartment complex, room 214 B."_ The boy's voice rings in the back of Carmine's mind.

Carmine marches along the road, eyes firmly on the waters in the distance. Various ships come and go at the harbor in the distance. A few air ships dropped down at the docks, Schnee Dust Company shipments if he had to guess. Vacuo and Menagerie trade typically go by water, while Atlas and Mistral trade go by air.

The residential buildings and complexes vary in quality. Downtown and on Beacon's side of town, it's pretty upscale. Here, on the other hand, was pretty hit and miss. One place would look like a beautiful beach side resort! Another would look less like an apartment complex, and more like a place for homeless addicts to shoot up their last food money's worth...

He finds the beginning of Locke Avenue. Surprisingly, it wasn't a run down part of the neighborhood. Fairly middle of the road. So, not full stereotype.

"_He was left home alone, and his mother came home to the front door being open. He was gone. His mother said their neighbor saw everything, but I didn't catch what was said."_ The voice of the blonde rung out in his mind.

Carmine draws out his scroll, pulling out the screen as the online police report shows. A picture of a tan boy with sand colored hair and hazel eyes. Age was sixteen, the oldest of all the current missing children. His height was six foot two inches. Bit of a pudgy build.

The report read that he disappeared without any witnesses. Carmine's brow rose. If the kids thought there was a witness, why did the police report say otherwise?

There it is: General Hills Apartments. The tan building had multiple levels to it with wooden stairways to upper floors and upper apartments.

The boy quickly scales to the second floor, walking along the doors. 212 C, 213 A, 213 B, 214 A, Aha! He stops before a rust red door labeled 214 B. Hesitantly, he knocks on the door.

He hears movement inside, but nothing comes too quickly. He bobs his head lightly back and forth, then blows a long breath out loudly. Lightly, he begins swinging his arms forward and back, idly. More movement sounds as he can hear the door vibrate. Finally, the locks come undone and the door opens.

A tan woman with brown hair, somewhat graying, answers the door. Her eyes widen as she blinks in surprise. Her arms are slightly lankier than one would think arms should be. Oh, right! Sloth Faunus. "Hello? May I help you?"

Come on, Carmine, buddy ole pal. The boy thinks back on all the ride-a-longs he'd had as a child with Jared, watching him work. He coughs, composing himself and somewhat failing. "H-hi there. S-sorry for bothering you miss..."

She tilts her head, giving him a stink eye look. "Dawn."

"Miss Dawn." He stops to cough. "My name is Carmine, and I'm a Huntsman-in-training. I... wanted to talk to you about your son's disappearance?" His request ended up sound like an unsure question.

The woman's eyes widen. They're red and bloodshot. She hasn't been sleeping well, that's for sure. "Oh? Those bastard cops finally just give up? The Huntsmen are too busy, so they send a child?! I've already told you everything!"

Carmine raises his hands in surrender, trying what he hopes is a comforting gaze. "Ma'am! I spoke with Mikey? Your nephew, correct?" Upon seeing recognition in her eyes he eases forward. "I know it can be painful... going over it all again, but-" He pauses, trying hard to think his words carefully.

He's not a good liar, to best to tell an... altered truth. "-Follow ups are necessary, to ask to go over things from the top. Traumatic events can make people emotional and miss out on details, but hearing the same story on multiple tells lets us know what's likely true-" He sees her eyes widen, fury building. "_-_what's likely _reliable_." He quickly amends with slightly panicked eyes.

She holds the stare for a moment, narrowing her gaze. "And why not send a real Huntsman?"

"I'm just getting the information, Ma'am." He gives an uneasy smile. "Please, I wanna help."

Her glare holds just a moment, giving way. With a sigh, she shakes her head and waves for him to enter. He nods and steps into the apartment. It's ratty, each piece of furniture looking well worn out and aged. The gray, stained carpet leads to a small dining room table. The wood is scratched, but clean. Although, the table top is littered with mail, papers, an odd couple plates.

A lamp in the room begins to flicker, as do the lights on the kitchen appliances. Power flickers before settling back on. Dawn huffs, trying to get angry, but barely managing a bristle. "Freaking power company won't fix anything. I don't know what caused it.

Carmine nods along, but doesn't have a verbal answer to give as he stands awkwardly. He sees the empty seats at the table, gesturing to them. "Um... might be a while-" She waves him off, giving a tired sigh.

He sits down at the table, next to the end, as the woman sits down at the table's head, beside him. She takes a deep breath before looking at him, her eyes hollow. "Which part are you wanting first?"

Carmine purses his lips, nerves heating himself up. He coughs nervously, but nods. His fingers wring each other to occupy his limbs under the table. "Um... Can you start from the beginning? For you, obviously. Everything that day before the incident."

So she went. Dawn had woken up to go about getting her son to school, a civilian academy across town. She'd ordinarily work a day shift while her son was at school, but that day she'd had to switch shifts at her cashier job. She was a cashier at a casino, fairly decent pay, but when ordered to change shifts there was little pull.

Further into the day, she'd picked her son up from school, bringing him home. He enjoyed playing ball with other kids in the neighborhood, but it was cloudy that day. He hates that kind of weather, and would stay in. The last time they'd left their home alone in the evening, there were signs of an attempted break in, some street rats chased away by their neighbor, an elderly man named Cyrus.

So, she'd told her son to stay home, keep the doors locked. Dawn also checked in with Cyrus to help keep an eye out. This was around five in the evening when she left her home.

"... and so I was at work until I received a phone call... around 9:15. I was about to take my lunch when Officer Mitch called. They'd just checked the scene at my home and urged me to come immediately." A shuddering breath escapes her as she rubs at her eyes, finishing. "Cyrus saw a man enter our home and leave the area-"

"Wait." Carmine jolts up, tilting his head. She flinches at his sudden interruption. "Wai-wait wait." He holds a finger up, gazing down at his scroll back at the public information on the event. "So, Cyrus _SAW _the kidnapping?"

She tries to shrug and nod, but her face just shows down. "He says so, but apparently the power went out in the neighborhood and it was getting dark." She crosses her arms, taking a huff of air before one hand comes up, shielding his view of her face.

It's when he hears a light sniffle that he starts to see red. Anger always helps him push past his nerves. Best to use it. His eyes narrow down at the report. A missing person report like this is filed when a person disappears, possibly of their own running away. He learned that from a textbook about urban tracking for urban hunting jobs.

But when it's directly reported that the person was taken, potentially by force?! Where the actual hell is that in the report. He glances back up to the woman. Attempting to reign in his anger, he frowns in what he hopes conveys understanding.

She glances at him, and he sees tears threatening to fall. "Don't just tell me it'll be okay. I need my baby back." Her shoulders shudder as her breath chokes.

Before she can go on, Carmine lets out a sigh, hoping the sound could get her attention. "Ya know, I was actually a victim of this type of kidnapping." He pauses, clenching his eyes and shaking his head. "Actually... my mother was killed by my kidnappers."

The woman's wet eyes locked on him, widening. "Wh-... what?"

"I can bet I know exactly how your son feels." Carmine narrows his gaze, frustration showing. "Scared, confused... That alone, I have a very good idea how your son must feel." He gazes up and meets her eyes, a fire lit in his own blue orbs. "I was rescued from my kidnappers by two Hunters... They fought tooth and nail for me."

Unsure, an uncomfortable weight settles on him, but he tries to lean in, hoping to show he's here. "I want him to have that in common with me too... I going to do what I can and get the information to others. I promise." She simple stares back at him, watered down eyes against a deep determined blue. Something about the boy. Like in one second, he'd mentally aged to a whole different demeanor. With a goal.

Carmine pulls away, eyes dropping before lifting towards the door. "Do you know if Mr Cyrus is home?"

"Y-yeah. He should be." Dawn slowly composes herself.

. . .

"I told em!" A loud, hateful voice booms, nasally and as crotchety as the most elderly of men. And that's exactly what it was. Thick, round glasses completely obscuring the eyes surrounded by warted crusty milk white skin.

The man had a hunch, sitting in a freaking rocking chair in his living room. Fluffy shoulder length gray hair flaps with each rock forward and back. His clothes were worn with age, simply gray and browns.

Carmine sat across from him, sitting on a chair BESIDE the television, which was muted for some unknown reason. Why wouldn't it at least be angled- whatever. The carpet was brown, walls a faded green. The walls were littered with pictures of places and individuals.

Suddenly, the power kicked, the television flickering. The power flick was audible this time, getting a frown from Carmine. "Power isn't very reliable."

"The cops told me it was fine! I told them nothin' was fine!" Cyrus exclaimed. He groans, letting out the guttural noise and shaking his old head. Despite being bald on top, the large amount hair on the sides waved through the air with the heated movement. "It was a tragedy!"

"H-hold up. Please?" Carmine tries to cut in, using his hands in a time out signal. "Tuesday. Twelve days ago. Five pm. Can you please start there?"

"Ronson was a good one. Good head on his shoulders. Outta known the world would be cruel to 'em!" The man shakes his head while rocking in the chair just a bit too actively to look right.

"Mr Cyrus!" Carmine tries a little forcefully, irritation getting through.

"EH?!" The man hacked out. His mouth began smacking opening and shut, moistening the opening and making Carmine want to vomit everything he's ever had.

"That night? From the top? Please?" He cringed the the elderly man finally nodded, looking off wistfully. Carmine couldn't help muttering under his breath about the man possibly having Alzheimer's.

Cyrus drones his tale, of watching black and white dramas on the 'telly'. He'd been enraptured in the joys of I Love Lani, about the 'classic' episode of the title character becoming an attorney to help her friend and-

Honestly, Carmine just began tuning him out as the crusty elder rambled about his entire day that day. Finally, he'd finished a diatribe on yet another overplayed classic as the man huffs angrily. "And then the power shut off! Just like that, for the first time in four years, can ya believe?"

First in four years? The power's flickered five times while listening to the guy talk. Rather than comment and get sidetracked, he lets the story continue.

"Some commotion went on outside, like a crunch!" The elder man went on. "The power was gone. Musta been... just past 7 or 7:30."

And Dawn was contacted about her missing son at 9:15 by the cops. Likely took a bit for the cops to get a story together. They likely arrived on the scene by 8:45 or 9.

"Herb o'er on the third floor started checkin' in on everyone. Nice boy, told us all to hunker down what with the storm rolling in that night. Keep our doors locked. Light up with candles and whatnot!"

But the front door was found unlocked according to Mikey. Carmine raises a brow at the info. Another contradiction. If Ronson was well off on his own, only ever skipping out with friends, why would he leave the door unlocked with both his mother's and other occupant warnings?

Carmine takes notes on a messenger app on his scroll, sending the notes back to himself for convenience. "We all got quiet, took to ourselves. Decided to read in the candlelight, but there was a ruckus going on through the walls! It was something I've never heard before. High pitched ring or scrapin'? Thought it was my Tinnitus at first, but I could swear I heard Ronnie boy at some point."

High pitch scraping and ringing. Ronson made noise, but unconfirmed.

"I got up and out. Took a minute cause the sounds all went away except that damned ringin'. I open the door and look to Dawn and Ronnie's door and see some business looking fella. Just standing at their door holding the knob."

Carmine stops taking notes, locking his gaze on the man.

"The ringing noise just went away. Demanded to know what the fella was up to, but the rude bastard just snickered and waved, heading on his way. He left out the front parking lot out in the rain. I thought little of it. Went to check on Ronnie, but the door was left open! He wasn't there!"

The redhead's gaze narrows to a glare. The man was likely trying to lock the door, but making a strange noise? But Ronson was already taken from the apartment.

"Then that ringing started again! Much more higher pitched this time, like an echo!" Cyrus grouched out. "And boom, the power's back on. I call the cops, but it wouldn't stay connected. Hour later, finally a cop car arrives, and this wet behind the ears brat Officer takes a report of everything."

Carmine's scowl deepened. So, power goes out. Kidnapping occurs. Man is noticed after the fact, but nothing solid. Power comes back, but is unreliable until help arrives too late.

The similarities to his own experience isn't lost on him, but some things still stick out. The boy starts. "You told all of this to the cop, yes? Officer Mitch?"

"Mitch. Murphy. Whatever it was. Yes! I told em' everything. He barely acted like he cared! I feel like he just brushed me off!"

That boiled something inside the teen. His fists clenched as he glanced down at his scroll. A few taps back to the police report. Ronson was reported missing. No other information. Cyrus was definitely blown off by the cop. He glances back to the elder. "The man you saw at their door. Can you describe him? Had you ever seen him before?"

"Nope. Never saw him before in my life. And believe me, I'd remember. Pretty boy type." Cyrus grimaced, almost disgusted. "Wore an expensive looking black suit, had long green hair and orange eyes. Kinda hard to forget that kind of face."

Carmine nods, taking down the description real quick. "Was there anything else about him that could identify him?"

Cyrus tilts his head, just a touch too much to look natural. He huffs a breath before gesturing to his left collar bone. "His lapel. There was a metal pin. Looked like some gang sign. A skull with a third eye socket."

. . .

Leaving the apartment complex, Carmine's set with a confused scowl. "We have a witness noticing a strange man, possible suspect, and power outages indicating coordination?" He stops on the side walk in front of the complex, hands set to his hips.

An electric spark zaps atop the nearest power pole. He snaps his gaze to the top, at the transformer. It looked... slightly bent. Warped. In fact...

Carmine sways and leans to a slight angle, eyeing the entire pole. "The hell? Did someone wreck into the pole?" Sure enough, the pole was ever slightly tilted as well. A slow bend up half way up the pole.

His eyes widen a bit. Some poles and traffic stops have cameras... Surely, the cops already checked, but there could be one right up there. Leaning around and walking about, he sees what looks like a thick black dome cover, barely any bigger than a baseball. That it?

The redhead takes a second to glance around. No one nearby.

Sure he was alone, the boy closes his eyes. His aura reaches out, calling to the armor around his chest and arm. He feels the response, taking a deep breath. _Word association..._ "Jager!" In brief flickering light, the armor around him flashes.

A faded outline of the armor shifts from his arm and chest, flashing down to his calves. The sleek and slim plates form into armored pant legs, coating the shins up until just under the knees. All in all, outside being a cool gray against the black and blue striped pants, the armor would pass as baggy pant legs from a distant glance.

Carmine breaths out, smirking in satisfaction. "Getting easier." He glances up to the top of the pole. With a shake, vents open up on the inside and outside sides of the leg plating. Infused with fire and wind dust inside the armor, Carmine leaps high, the vents firing a small thrust to propel him higher.

The boy leaps up high, legs kicking to stabilize himself, as he lands atop the pole. The entire power pole creaks and shifts on his landing, getting a startled wide eyed look from the boy, freezing.

"Whoa..." He steadies himself, lowering slowly to a sitting position by the transformer. Angling himself around, he gets to the black dome cover, inspecting it. Carefully manipulating it, he pops the cover, his face lighting up. "Aha! Surveillance!" He exclaims looking at the now uncovered camera.

Checking the angle, it's aimed at the entrance to the parking plaza, covering the greater length of the road as well.

Suddenly, Carmine's smirk pulls to a tight line. "Hmm... Now what..." Pulling out his scroll, he checks the connecting ports for the mobile device. He then manipulates the camera, removing it from its placement. Pulling out, he finds several connecting wires feeding through the power pole.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." Carmine starts at it, all things going over his head. He quickly coughs, composing himself. "Alright... just gotta figure out the right port to connect my scroll to the recorder..." Surely, the wires are safe for handling?

ZZZZZZAP!

"YYYYYOWWWWW!" He yelps out, painfully. The boy's left gasping for air with wide eyes. A pained dry groan escapes him, speaking in a hoarse voice. "Oh pain..."

Over the next half hour, the boy sat atop the pole, tinkering and fiddling with the components in an attempt to make something work. Each minute was punctuated with various yelps and grunts of pain. Eventually, the call outs become garbled curse words.

"GAH! That was Frrrkin Brrshtt!" He growls out, scowling heated at the device.

The device beeps, showing a proper connection. The sound makes the boy pause, then glow with glee. Fist pumping, he nearly makes himself fall, catching himself barely. He checks around, blushing in embarrassment.

Sighing out, he finally takes in the feed from the device. "Alright, now... how far back... does this go..." Scrolling by the hour, he quickly goes back one day, two, three, five, eight, HA! Wait, wait, too far back!

He scrolls forward, finding the recording going back up to three weeks. Perfectly usable. Scrolling to twelve days ago, he finds the times on Tuesday. "Al...right?"

The angle is off. The camera feed's angle perfectly captures the road and about half the parking lot. The feed cuts out at 7:23, reconnecting at 7:55...

_19:20. The feed shows a clear street, rainfall already begun. It's dark. Storm's begun. A van pulls into the parking lot, the side sliding open. The feed is black and white, night mode. _

_A man exits the side of the van, letting the vehicle continue into the lot to park. It's difficult to make out, but the man is definitely wearing all dark clothes, possibly a suit. The gray colored screen shows shoulder length hair, combed straight down the sides with one streak of the bangs splitting the face. _

_The man walks below the feed, towards the base of the pole. Out of sight. However, the camera's angle shifts, tilting sideways before static flicks and takes over the screen. _

Carmine scowls. "Okay... I'm guess that's our guy... but he didn't have anything on him?"

_19:55. Feed's static flicks away. The rain fall is harder, and the complex area is darker, many parts flickering in and out of power. The feed fills with static again, but comes back to find the van pulling from the parking lot. _

_The feed's angle is slanted, off, but slowly shifts. As if the camera is being righted. The movement ends, left at the imperfect angle it remains today... and the man from before walks out from the bottom of the feed. He swings around and enters the passenger side of the van._

_When the vehicle opens, the inner light kicks on for just a second, showing lanky long limbs swinging inside. The van shakes, something going on inside, but the light kicking off obscures too much. And the vehicle leaves. Even a cursory glance shows no license plate. _

"Well... If I was a betting guy..." Carmine scowls at the footage replay. "That's our vehicle, and the man Cyrus described was responsible for the power, but how did he manipulate the whole pole?"

Quickly disconnecting the connection to his scroll, Carmine sets about replacing the camera back on the pole fixture. The boy leaps from the top of the pole. The vents on his leg armor fire out the thruster, halting his descent. He tap lands on the ground smoothly, turning around to glance up the pole.

"Metal bending that much would leave all sorts of warping." He scowls up the length. He then runs his hand along the surface. Definitely bent, but smooth. Like it's been buffered out.

. . .

"_Certain semblances offer different relationships when it comes to interaction with matter. For example, if a person's semblance is magnetism, they issue an outside force that manipulates an object. Understand?" Blair Goodwitch explains to the boy on the bench. Carmine watches her, enraptured._

"_Y-yeah?" He drones. "Totally?" _

_The woman huffs. "I'll use my sister's semblance as an example then." She glances over to the campus fountain. "She uses telekinesis to manipulate an object in any way she sees fit. So, she fights as a caster." _

_With a gesture to the fountain, she continues. "If I were to smash that fountain, and she puts it back together. Would it function?" _

_Carmine tilts his head. "Well... no? It'd have a bunch of cracks through it. The water would just leak out." _

_She smirks at the answer. "Good. Just like the magnetism example, that would be an outside force simply stacking it back together. However, when Glynda uses her semblance, she can re bond the material together. Would you be able to figure why?" _

_His brow furrows. "Her... semblance acts on the inside?" _

"_Poorly worded, but yes." She nods. "Her aura infuses with the material and influences it at the molecular level. Not just simply moving back and forth." She points back to herself. "My semblance infuses with my target, thus I gain partial control from the inside as well." Finally, pointing to the branch. "And your semblance infuses into objects as well. So..." _

. . .

Carmine scowls at the power pole. "A semblance that manipulates metal from the inside. Complete control." He crosses his arms, huffing. "That's... a problem."

. . .

The boy marched along, the sun overhead on the verge of sunset. Set with a mission, he moves along downtown. It'll have to be his last stop for the day. He'd spent the better part of eight hours in the city at this point. Finally, he makes it to his destination.

Vale Police Station.

The three story building is next to a HUGE parking lot filled to the brim with police cruisers. Cops walk along the sidewalks, some chatting with each other about matters personal and professional. Carmine's shoulders hunch up, expecting attention, but surprisingly gets barely a glance from people.

Right... same city that has both a combat school and world renowned hunter academy. They're used to seeing children walking around with weapons. Kinda strange to think about.

Carmine enters the front of the building, entering a reception area. Uncomfortably, he approaches a front desk, a man in a true blue uniform sitting and going over papers. A dark skinned man with brown hair and mustache. The officer takes notice of him, perking up. "Hello there, young man. What can I do for you?"

Nerves ran again as Carmine scratches the back of his head. "Um. Right. Is, uh... there an Officer Mitch working currently? The officer who responded to the Ronson Pares kidnapping case?"

The officer tilts his head. "Kidnapping case?" The man seems to think, keeping a hawk like gaze on the boy. Suddenly, he lights up in recognition. "Ah, you mean the missing person's report."

"R-right..." Carmine's gaze narrows at the correction.

"Officer Mitch is out on patrol currently. He typically ends up back around 9. If it's urgent, I can call him back, but I need to get an understanding what you need, kid."

The guy was friendly, had a warm smile. Carmine lets out a huff of a laugh. "Yeah, um... I had questions regarded the kid's... disappearance."

The cop raises a brow. "And... on what authority would you be asking questions?" The guy asks with a grin. "You one of the Combat School students?"

The redhead gives a shaky grin, tilting his head in a nervous sweat. Rather than speak a lie, might as well just act on that. "I-I actually came across members of his family. I spoke around with them for their sides of it, but I was confused about the report. It... says that he's been reported missing and that's it?"

The officer nods along, leaning over towards the reception computer. "Hm. Let me see... Ah. Yeah, Mitch responded at 8:43 that night. Seemed like the kid left his home at some point and left the door open. Kid had a history of leaving for one or two days with friends every so often." The guy sighs, looking grim. "If something happened past that, we're kinda left in the dark."

Carmine's shaky grin had quickly pulled to a frown. No mention of Cyrus's witness account. No mention of camera footage or reports of the damage? Maybe classified, but it's more likely this Mitch blew off Cyrus's story.

Still... the camera footage. "Whenever a crime like this happens?" The cop gives him his full attention. "Um... Do you guys go through street camera footage at all? Maybe see if there was anything wrong around that time?"

The man snickers. "Son, we've checked it all. It's our job." He hasn't, though. A spark of irritation builds in Carmine, but he suppresses it.

Rather than get upset, Carmine huffs a laugh. He'll have to turn the information to someone at Beacon then-

He stops. Eyes pausing. Wide orbs lock in on the sight.

"Hey, Burmi! Got some food for ya!" Another cop calls from down the hall. The black cop in front of Carmine pulls his gaze from the kid, ignorant of the boy's stare.

"Alright! I'll be there in a bit." The black man, Burmi, answers the other man.

But Carmine's eyes remain on the officer's sleeve... on his right sleeve, at the wrist. A pin... A metal three eye'd skull with no lower jaw... pinned to the cuff.

. . .

"_His lapel. There was a metal pin. Looked like some gang sign. A skull with a third eye socket." Cyrus expounded. _

. . .

Carmine snaps his gaze back up at the man turns back to him. He chokes out a laugh, shaking his head. "Y-yeah... s-sorry, I didn't mean to question you g-guys." He speaks nervously, a slight stutter coming out.

The man chuckles, giving a warm smile. "No worries, young man. Glad we got someone caring. That's a rarity in the city."

"Hehe... yeah..." Carmine says awkwardly, nodding and leaving.

He quickly storms out from the building... absolutely furious.

. . .

Carmine's trek back onto Beacon's campus was soured in dread. He passes the arches towards the main fountain, the sunset nearly over to the dead of night. What does he do with this?

Police conveniently don't look at evidence and have the same symbol as the primary suspect. Police don't release proper information. Best case scenario is the cops are neglectful as all hell. Worst case scenario is something he doesn't want to imagine.

He stops by the fountain, running his hand over his face. "God, what do I do?"

"Problems with your day, Carmine?" The calm voice broke the boy from his stupor, only to simmer his veins.

Carmine tenses, but removes his hand from his face, giving a passive stare to the side. Indeed, he spots his father, standing leaning on his cane and sipping coffee. "It's pretty much night. Why are you drinking coffee?"

Ozpin's ghostly smirk remains as he steps closer. "As it would happen, I appreciate the taste." The headmaster gives a light laugh at the boy's grimace. "You appear to have had a... rough day of it in Vale."

It wasn't a question. He knew just looking at Carmine's body language. The boy groans, sending a glance at his father. "The local missing person's reports. Kids taken of varying ages. Are the Hunters doing anything about that?"

Instantly, the headmaster's amusement was gone. His visage was calm and collected. Impossible to unnerve. "Ah, the local disappearances have been an issue. Jobs have come up, and it is being dealt with, but the majority of these cases still remain in the Vale PD's jurisdiction."

The boy's scowl deepens. When he doesn't respond, Ozpin prods. "What exactly has brought about this curiosity?"

The redhead shakes his head. "Just... talked to some people. Doesn't seem like much is being done."

"Hm... it can seem that way." Ozpin begins. The man eyes his son for a moment, beginning slowly. "Is there something that should be brought to my attention?"

Carmine snaps his eyes towards his father, only to drop his gaze a bit. The words were on the edge of his tongue, but...

The image of a blonde woman studiously working alongside the boy came...

The redhead shakes his head. "Nah. Just found it all strange is all." The boy turns to leave, ignoring the frown on the headmaster's face.

"An interest in such things is typical given the line of work you're pursuing. If you want to look up how such cases are dealt with, there is much to learn in Beacon's database." Ozpin leaves out in the air.

Carmine halts his retreat, raising a brow. Slowly, he turns to the man in confusion. "I... Do I have access to that?"

Ozpin's slight smile returns. "Corresponding to your scroll, one can access acceptable files from the library." The father turns and begins his own march away. "You've only never spent more than five minutes in the library."

At the reminder, Carmine's shoulders hunch, face burning in light embarrassment. "Ah... right..."

"Ah, if you would, Professor Oobleck said to place the Vacuan books within his faculty mailbox." Ozpin leaves on one final reminder.

Carmine slouches, groaning. Right, he'd promised to drop those off today... Oh well. He centers himself, now left alone again. First the books... then to check a database of known criminals...

. . .

**The Next Day**

Fat lot of good that did. Narrowed search results and checking for three hours til midnight, and all Carmine ended up with was zip, zilch, nah dah!

Inside Bella's Grinders once more, he hits the booth seat in a slump. Shoulders drooped, he waits for his food again. Stress eating will probably make him fat someday... Granted if he ever notices, he can still eat and just recall some of it out.

Would that just make him like one of those unhealthy models? Can't be too unhealthy. They DO look fantastic after all? Hmm... probably not a good idea.

The flood of the lunch rush enters the restaurant, but the redhead's order is placed well ahead of time. However, a trio of students in casual uniforms, primarily colored green, enter. Ah, Mikey, the tall brown headed male, flanked by the same brunette and blonde from the day before.

The civilian male stops at the table, the girls looking concerned. "Well? Did you manage to find anything or no?"

Carmine straightens, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Yes and no..."

After sharing a glance, the three other teens sit at the booth, Mikey and the blonde across from Carmine, the brunette next to him. "You actually found something the cops didn't?"

Finding something they didn't or found something they didn't report are two very different things. However, Carmine's nervous gaze narrows. It wouldn't exactly go well telling civilians that the police are crooked or incompetent, true or untrue.

Still, be honest. "The man who took Ronson is an adult male, shoulder length straight green hair, and orange eyes. He was only see wearing a suit with a pin with the crest of a three eye'd skull." The redhead starts out.

"Yeah? That all? Cyrus told Aunt Dawn about this already." Mikey comments, though his posture relaxes. Perhaps because Carmine IS looking into it.

"He also has a semblance able to control metal at the very least." Carmine starts, getting a wide eyed look from the three. "Messed with the power pole and street camera, but still caught the unmarked van they took off in."

"Are you for real?" The other boy spoke quickly. "So the you and the hunters already know where he is, right?"

"Mikey keep calm." The blonde chastises.

Carmine's lips pull to a fine line as the teens bicker for a second. Shaking it off, he continues. "The problem is, the cops won't have any leads on the man, and the Hunters aren't any closer." Mikey recoils slightly at that, but Carmine hurries up to cut him off from a hateful reply. "The Hunter database at Beacon can look up criminal records, and no one in the database matches both the description AND semblance."

"Meaning..." The brunette beside him asks in place of whatever angry response the brown haired boy had coming.

"Meaning whoever it is has never been caught. Or, covers themselves well." The boy sighs, head going to his hand, cradling his head like a nursing a headache. "Can't tell where he'd be from, where he'd go, what people he knows. Nothing."

A silence came over the table, the civilian kids all sharing concerned glances. As they processed Carmine's findings, the waitress came and gave him his food, going ahead and taking orders for the other kids.

"Criminals aren't exactly honest." The brunette starts nervously. "Maybe someone could rat out whoever did it? You said 'They' took off in a van, and that sounds like multiple people involved..."

Mikey gives a wry chuckle. "What? Have the preteen kid go around beating up drug addicts until one of them cracks?"

Carmine's narrow glance homes on the other boy, annoyed. "I'm thirteen. And... with my patience right now, I'd probably crack a drug dealer before they crack, if you know what I mean." He sighs, massaging his head more.

"Why not get help?" The blonde girl adds, sounding concerned. Carmine spares a glance towards her, one brow raised, so she goes on. "Don't Hunters usually work in teams? Yeah, you're a student, but you gotta have someone you can work with, right?"

The redhead freezes in place, eyes blinking in thought...

He didn't exactly give them an answer on that, the rest of the meal passing with minor questions about the bad parts of town. However, his thoughts didn't leave that subject... He didn't know much else to do on his own.

He needed help, but.. it would have to be someone that knows the criminal underworld... someone with connections.

. . .

**Elsewhere**

The room was dank, water dripping in the corner. A single light brightens the far corner across the dirty basement. Under the light was a table with a single chair, items strewn about. The location must've been the bottom of a good sized building, the open basement open for a solid thirty yards, stairs on the far wall.

On one wall, far away from the single light and table, a small window lined with the ceiling, lined with ground level, allows light to peak in there as well. Multiple thin metal support columns line the center of the room, load bearing metal rods.

And a ratty looking man sits at the last column... his arms pulled back around the column with a pair of handcuffs locking him in place. He wore torn blue jeans, a long sleeve gray shirt with caked mud and spots of red decorating it. He was a white male with black hair, bruises adorning his face. The man whimpers, pulling lightly from the column.

Only to freeze as a metal cane handle lifts up, pushing his shin, to raise his gaze.

Holding his gaze up, showing a black eye, bloodied lip, his head flinches as the cane handle pulls away. Then a swift strike cracks across the make's jaw, a cry of pain echoing through the dim room.

Standing over the prisoner is another human man, with bright orange hair combed to one side. His green eyes showed no sympathy for the battered fellow before him. The man wore a bright white button up dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. Around his neck is a tied crimson red ascot. Both hands had black leather gloves. He wore black pants with red interior pockets, and black shoes.

**Roman Torchwick**

**Age – 23**

Roman stands over the man, one hand lightly twirling his cane, Velvet Valentine. The white metal and red shaft with black trim and slots whirls in the air quickly as the conman walks nonchalantly to the table.

His off hand nabs the chair, dragging it back towards the restrained man at the support column. The chair legs scrape the ground, ringing the unpleasant screech to echo throughout the room, to ring the man's ears.

Roman turns the chair towards the man, walking around it before he takes a casual sit in front of the beaten man. "How you holding up, Brett? Better not fall asleep." Leaning back on the chair, Roman withdraws a cigar and lighter from his pocket. Draping his cane across his lap, he leisurely lights the tobacco wrap, taking a nice puff. "You know what they say about falling asleep with a concussion. Terrible for your health."

He takes a long breath of the cigar, then blows the smoke directly into the other man's beaten face. The poor man coughs violently, wheezing for breath as he drops to sit against the column, no longer trying to stand.

"Speaking of health, you're not looking too hot. I can get you some Snack-In-A-Box, Mahu Burger- I tell you, they make a fantastic spicy chicken."

The man, Brett, wheezes as he shakes his head. "I-I don't know where it is. I don't know! I'm sorry!"

Roman groans, stretching his neck around before fixing Brett with a glare. "Now, see, we're talking about two completely different things." He waves his hand flippantly, then points to himself. "I'm talking about your health." Then points to Brett. "Because the longer you keep this up, the less patience I have. And, the less patience I have, the worse your health will be."

He quickly snaps his fingers as Brett's face begins to fall. The snap brings his attention back up to Roman. The orange haired man smirks, continuing. "But, since you're oh so intent on talking about it the difficult way, let's try this again."

Roman slowly leans forward, elbows on his knees, as he glares into Brett's fearful eyes. "Ten thousand Lien was missing from Senior's last payment for Hyt. You, among a select group of two, had access to the shipment and payment..." Roman fixes him with a dangerous glint in his eye. "And unfortunately for you, Rico told us about your little side gambling gig... and the debts you racked up with certain... shall we say, _unsavory_ individuals."

"So, tell me who the money went to, and simply be happy losing a finger or two." Roman finishes with a smirk. His head tilts off to the side as he goes on. "Or... your lovely missus will treat the hungry hounds of the Grimm trade. Lovely lass. Such a horrible way to go."

Brett's eyes snap wide in panic. "W-wait! Sadie doesn't have anything to-" Faster than the man can react, Roman's hand flicks the cigar, the burning ash off the end blowing into his eyes. Brett recoils back, screaming in pain and thrashing his head side to side.

Roman frowns, glaring at the man. "Congratulations. You now know why loved ones get threatened." He waves his cigar hand in flippant gestures. "Now, go on."

The torn man, Brett, gulps down as fear takes him... his eyes tearing up as a whimper escapes him once more.

. . .

The door to the brick two story building opens, Roman stepping out, wearing a gray light jacket as he pads off dust from his shoulder. He looks around, finding himself in an alley, as he heads towards the road.

He steps onto the sidewalk, people walking about without a care. He takes a puff of his cigar, turning to glance down the road. Half a block off, he sees the familiar black suit favored by Senior's lackeys. Just a regular white guy with reflective glasses on top of it. The sight makes Roman roll his eyes, but he starts walking towards the guy.

The lackey sits at a bench, reading a newspaper. Hmm, not sticking out like a sore thumb. Senior's men are stepping their game up. Roman closes the distance, taking his own seat on the bench. "Now, please tell me you're getting promoted soon, cause outside the outfit, you look like you actually fit in."

"Hmph." The man grunts indignant. He turns a page in the paper, not bothering to face the orange haired man. "Did he give ya anything?"

Roman leans back, smarmy grin coming on. "Naturally, he squealed. After a while, send some no name to let him out and do whatever the jolly old man wants." He takes another huff of smoke. Placing his cane under his arm, his off hand hands out a folded paper to the henchman. "Names, locations, what the money was for, even their day jobs."

The man puts the paper into his jacket pocket. "Good. You'll be contacted via scroll for your next job." He begins folding the newspaper, putting it under his arm.

As the lackey gets up from the bench, Roman scoffs. "Oh, sure. I'll just sit, pleased as punch, waiting for the whistle. Then I can come like a dog. Are you even planning on paying me this time?"

The man scowls down at Roman, features visibly irate despite the glasses. "You're _payment_? Speak to Senior if you have issue. Learn your place." He huffs as he walks away, leaving a now scowling Roman.

Alone, the orange haired conman huffs. With a sigh, he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Payment... right. What payment?" He shakes his head, standing up. "Well, time to scrounge about for tonight's food money."

Waltzing through the housing district, he twirls his cane idly, eyes flicking about. Roman continues to grunt out under his breath. "Day in and day out. Not a damn bit of change."

Casually, he brushes past a man, tipping his hat at the man. Twenty steps away from the man, and Roman smirks down at the poor sap's wallet. Too easy. Opening it up, his smirk turns to a frown. Not as much as he'd hoped.

So came the next hour, reaching into the afternoon as he ventured towards the center of town. Maybe it was cocky, but it always brings a certain giddiness. To just walk about despite his... profession. Granted, being an underling primarily handling petty thefts under a major criminal organization doesn't exactly make him the most recognizable. Still, giving a smarmy grin to a passing patrol officer brings some satisfaction.

Until he comes to a stop, at the exact center of town. Roman glances down the main road, splitting the town all the way to give just a glimpse. A glimpse of the shining symbol. A solid two miles of city, to a port station, allowing shuttles to ferry up the mountain to it. The shining Beacon academy.

Even at this distance, he can see the shining top of its main tower. Within the crowd on the sidewalk, Roman halts his walk, a far off look come on. People shuffle around him, milling about on their business. Nevertheless, he kept his gaze on the distance white tower.

His right hand twitches, ever so slowly raising. The arm extends, hand raised towards the symbol of hope. "Hmph!" Roman clenches his hand, visualizing the image. The seat of power of an entire kingdom. A seat of power held by some idealistic fool.

Ah, visualized power fantasy over, Roman lowers his hand. A carefree smirk come son, ignoring the odd look a passerby gives him. He huffs a laugh as he continues.

"Someday... someday..." He hums to himself as he begins walking. "Now, to see what the day has in store for me."

He mutters this to himself, casually walking down the street...

Walking right by a red haired boy with silver tips, who barely reaches Roman's chin.

. . .

It... can't be.

Carmine's breath hitches. He pauses mid step, halting as the man passes him. So casually walking by on the street. The man walks right by, not even sparing a glance. It has to be him. Carmine's eyes lock onto the cane. It HAS TO BE HIM. That same hat too!

Turning around, Carmine keeps his eyes on the retreating man's back. No, the criminal's back... the criminal that helped him. And that thought brings a new question.

What does he do about it?

"..." Well... it's either going after the strange man or go searching for drug dealers. When opportunity knocks...

Before he'd even consciously come to a decision, his legs were moving... following after the man.

. . .

Well this was just a damper on his day. Roman's face had pulled into a scowl, still walking down the street. His cane twirling had ceased, simply placing the weapon under his arm while walking with his hands in his pocket. Each step was beginning to wear on his nerves, for good reason.

It's been going on for a half hour now! Just take the hint and leave!

Another block of walking, then Roman cuts right to enter an alley way. The dingy split between the buildings is decorated with a couple dumpsters, garbage cans, and litter all about. The orange head marches through, exiting the alley on the other side of the block, turning left. Still feels it. He still feels that sensation of being watched. That and he hears the shuffling some twenty yards behind him. Always be aware of surroundings. Selective hearing is your friend. Tune out the cars and nondescript chatter of people.

He continues to the street corner, turning left. He continues on until he makes it to another alley... one that intersects with the same one he'd just marched through. Marching across, even kicking an empty can for funsies, his eye twitches in irritation. He exits the alley way, turning left again along the side walk.

… Then left at the street corner... then left into the alley the original way... out the end, turning left onto the sidewalk... then left at the street corner... then left into the alley. This endless cycle of walking into and around the exact same city block continues for ten minutes.

That is, until Roman decides to turn in the alley's intersection, cutting around the corner and stopping. Waiting just a few seconds, he catches the sounds of the footsteps. Under his breath, he mutters. "Alright, enough of this-" He swings his can low around the corner! "OUT WITH YOU!"

And the cane strikes into Carmine's shin as he steps around the corner. "AH!" The young teen trips and yelps. Mid fall, the conman snatches the boy by the collar, twisting him around and slamming him into the brick wall.

Roman pins the redhead into the wall, sneering at him. "Alright, you brat. I don't know what the hell you want but-" And the boy flickers in teal aura, disappearing. Roman follows the flicker, turning his head to see Carmine appear at the center of the alley.

Carmine gets his bearings, hand going over his heart to catch his breath. In a millisecond, Roman snaps his cane up, the tip jabbing and halting at the boy's throat. The redhead flinches, holding both hands up in surrender. "IN PEACE!"

"... What?" Roman's annoyance already starts to build.

A flush colors the boy's cheeks. "Um... I mean... I _come_ in peace..."

Roman narrows his gaze at the kid. "You have exactly ten seconds to explain why you've been following me." With zero hesitation, he begins. "9. 8-"

"I need your help!" The boy shouts, cutting off the countdown. The outburst actually gets a look of amusement from the man.

"W-what?" Roman's laugh stutters his speech, chuckles coming through. "Oh, where are my manners. I didn't realize I was known as the friend and helper of children! HA!" He steps back, joyfully mocking the boy. "Beat it, kid! I don't help street rats, and no, I DON'T do favors."

Carmine scowls at him, lips pulling to a pout. He shakes it off, fixing the criminal with a serious glare. "I'm not looking for a handout! I need your help tracking down the missing children that have been kidnapped."

THAT makes Roman pause. A beat passes, processing the demand. Only for the man to burst into a laugh. His laughter echoes through the alley. Great bellows sound loud enough, some passerby's at the streets turn to glance down the dark alley before continuing on. The orange haired man settles, shaking his head. "Kid, I don't know who told you about me, but you are NOT going to get anywhere by playing the sympathy card. Now, off you go, Silver Streak." Roman's head tilts one way in thought. _Have I used that one, before?_ He thinks to himself.

Carmine's narrowed gaze holds up. His fists clench, jaw set with determination. "Please. The cops are likely corrupt, and the Hunters lack information. My last lead is for a criminal informant. And right now, you're my best bet!"

Okay, amusement was rapidly fading. The conman fixes the boy with a look. "And just what the actual hell makes you believe that _I_ would help _you_." The condescension oozes out from his lips.

"Because you've helped me before." Carmine stands his ground, hardening his gaze at the man...

One beat.

Two beats.

Roman's face morphs from skepticism to hysterical! "HAHAHAHA! Wai- Wai-Wait!" He cackles, his stance swaying as he ends up leaning shoulder against the wall. "Ho- Hol- Hold up! I'm usually more composed-" His sentence breaks as he chuckles, breathless, as he wipes a tear from his eye. "I've heard some bad lies, but that takes the cake."

The boy's jaw drops, looking offended. "It's TRUE!"

"Whatever, kid. I got better things to do than be pestered by a Little Weasley." He waves the kid off, turning to walk away. "If I catch you following me again, you'll regret it, kiddo." Back turned, his off hand gives a lazy wave.

The condescension irked the boy, body tensing and hands clenching. Annoyance pushed him to say something he hadn't managed to successfully speak in years. "Killian Gonzola!"

Roman's steps froze, even his twirling cane seeming to freeze mid rotation... A few seconds lasted before the orange haired man turns around, giving the boy an incredulous look. His green eyes trail down the boy, then up, recognition fully coming to him.

"Well, well, well... it's actually you, Silver Streak." Facing the boy fully, he meets his eyes, raising a brow. "Bastard child of Old Man Superior of Beacon." He crosses his arms, giving the boy an expectant look.

Carmine flinches at the word 'bastard', but eventually settles on nodding with a glare. "Yeah... and you're Ronal-" Roman's gaze turned unimpressed. "Randal-" His eyes went half lidded, a dry glare. "... Ro... man?" The boy ends almost as a question.

"I am _Roman_ Torchwick, yes." The criminal adds after a scoff. "Fun times, catching up and all, but I'm not interested in charity. Good on you for surviving, now have fun with life." He ends his statement, turning around.

The teen blinks, jaw dropping in shock. "You-... You helped me before!"

The man snaps his gaze back to the kid, a hard glint in his eye. "A mistake that I will never make again." The force of the statement makes the boy flinch. "Newsflash, boy. Helping you screwed me over in a lot of ways after my boss learned of that psychopath's failure. He doesn't like losing the return on investment. So, I'm afraid my days of giving a rats hair ass about anyone is LONG gone. Set sail. Bye. Gone. I don't do charity anymore, so deal with your own problems. I've already suffered for helping ya once, brat!"

Seeing the boy recoil brought satisfaction to the man. His smirk came on in full at the flash of guilt Carmine showed. So, he finished. "So, unless you got a pot of gold from that rainbow, my short red haired friend, I'm not interested in sticking my neck out for you or anyone."

Seeing Roman turn to leave, Carmine's eyes slam closed. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he's already moving before he'd even made the decision. The boy sprints forward, jumping up. Doing a flip, he lands in front of Roman, cutting him off from exiting the alley.

"What do I have to do?" He asks, simply.

Roman's face flashes to a scowl upon the boy cutting him off, only to morph to confusion after. "Excuse me?"

"You need a benefit for you to help me? Fine! Name whatever you want." The boy stubbornly declares. "You helped me when it was my fate to end up like those kids have. Now, it's my turn to help them. I don't care, AT ALL, about whatever price you have. I need your help to do this." He gulps down a breath as a bead of sweat drops in his nerves. "So, what do I have to do for you?"

The orange haired man didn't look impressed. In fact, he scoffs, shaking his head. "Kid... You really don't seem to have anything to interest me."

The insinuation boils the boy, getting a glare back at the conman. "I have unrestricted access to Beacon Academy and inside Hunter information!" Rising to the challenge, damning the consequences, he raises his chin towards the man. "What do you need?"

At that, the man pauses. His raised finger, ready to snap a witty insult halts...

The man and boy stand in the alley, locked gazes. A full minute passes before Roman's hand drops.

Another minute as Roman's posture relaxes, thoughts coming in... at a mile a second.

Slowly, a smirk creeps onto his face. "You're serious, huh?" Seconds pass, Carmine holding his gaze. At that, Roman smirks. "Well then..." He tucks his cane under his left arm. "Let's cut a deal..." Carmine simply nods, unabashed with zero hesitance. "Tomorrow. Thirty minutes after Noon. Where would you like to meet, kid?"

Carmine raises a brow, confusion breaking his heated glare. "Um... B-... Bella's Grinders & Pizzeria?"

"Really..." Immediately, the man's smirk leaves, an unimpressed look coming on. His eyes pull closed as he turns his neck, popping out the tension. Eyeing the boy once more, he continues. "Very well. Tomorrow. If I show up, that means I've found some use for you that will make it worth my time. If I don't show, piss off, never to bother me again." Smirk returning, his hand reaches out, palm open. "Deal?"

. . .

The dull roar of an engine rumbles through the dark cabin. Metal walls on all sides, the shaking room is filled to capacity with rows of seats... each one occupied with riders of variable sizes. The cabin shakes, a bump in the road.

The sounds of rattled chains echo through the rows. The rows are split with an aisle down the center, six seats to a row. Down the aisles shows five rows, totaling thirty occupants. All the seated individuals lurch forward, barely keeping themselves with their seats. Breaks.

Movement sways them to the side, more chains shifting on the floor. Each row, the occupants were shackled, at the feet. With the split in the center, each one is chained in groups of three. A turn. The cabin is slowing...

The rumbling shifted, the sound of the engine calming. Still there, but calmed. The shifts in movements slow. They're moving slower. The quakes throughout weaken significantly, coming to a stop. End of the line...

The end of the cabin opens up, piercing outdoor light shining in and illuminating the entire container. Three rows in, a girl with half pink, half brown hair, sits. Her mismatched pink and brown eyes squint uncomfortably, adjusting to the light. She wore a white sleeveless shirt tucked into a brown corset leading to dark pants. Her shoes were white, and she had pink armbands and pink socks.

**Neopolitan Rhodes**

**Age - 12**

"Get out and line up!" A commanding voice shouts from outside the opening. Each set of three occupants stands. Slowly, they shuffle towards the opening... the back of a semi truck trailer. They climb out, one by one.

Upon exiting the truck, Neo glances tired eyes around her... Not a great angle. The truck was at the bottom of a concrete ramp incline. In front of them all was a loading dock of sorts, like a truck yard... Into a great tall building. At least, it's large enough that the group of chained children cannot see the ends of the structure, only how tall it is.

Her eyes light up in realization, then she sighs. The top of the incline was ground level. The incline itself was merely a ramp to a loading dock connected to the building's sub levels. This way, if the kids attempt to identify their surroundings, all they can find is the sky and not a great view of the building.

Although, it was FAR too warm to be Atlas... and the sky was so clear. Unlikely to be Vacuo. Given the sounds from inside the truck trailer, she'd guess it's more likely Vale territories. For a building this big, it has to be a major city.

She bites back a groan, only for a sharp pain to burn in her throat. Her head tucks down, resisting the urge to bring her hands to her neck. Her narrow gaze focuses on the far wall, waiting for the pain to subside. Year and a half, and it still flares up... the pain subsides completely as she breaths in relief.

Said relief dies upon hearing incessant clapping. "Children, Children!" The clapping catches the attention of the entire collection of children, preteens and teens. Coming towards the group was the irritating bastard, orange eyes and long green hair wearing a black suit, tie, and gray button up shirt under the jacket. Spyyra Barnall. "I'm so excited for you all. The big day is coming up!"

He begins to walk along the groups of chained children, smiling and nodding in approval. His eyes light up with a new spark upon seeing his personal _favorite_. "Ah! Twenty eight forteeeeeeeeen!" He sharply holds the 'e' sound, as if cooing for a toddler. He stops in front of Neo, grinning. "The coming day is exceptionally special for you."

Suddenly, despite his smile remaining, his eyes lose absolutely all light... a dark glint and air comes from a stare alone. "Or rather... this is a special _THIRD_ time for you."

Neo schooled her features, trying to give nothing. However, her eyes narrow ever so slightly in realization. So, _that's_ what this is. Again?

As if reading her mind, Spyyra continues. "Yes. Again." He shakes his head. "Best behave this time." He ends, giving her a deceptively warm smile. "After all. It's your last chance!" Her eyes snap to him, but he's already turned around. The odd man calls out to the crowd. "Alright! Before we can move on, we need to have a _PHYSICAAAALLLLL!_" He sings the last word, casually strolling towards the main building.

God damn it, she hates his singing voice.

. . .

The chains hit the floor, echoing out at the collective CLANG. Neo breaths in relief, loosed from the shackles, as she enters a single ten foot by ten foot room. The door keeping her in was made of solid metal, save for a sleeve with an outside handle that would allow her captors to check in on her.

Each wall was smooth, polished, and spaced just enough so that any attempt at scaling them would fail. She noticed this at first glance. At the observation, she raises her head, finding the ceiling well over fifty feet above her. At the very top, the ceiling itself was grated.

After staring at it for a while, she could make out a person walking on the grating above it. It was a floor! She's literally seeing the ground floor from below! That... seems dumb. Unless...

The tricolored girl quickly scans each wall at the bottom, finding a crease. Her now wide eyes blink, colors switching sides unconsciously as she simply gives a blank stare. The girl's brow furrows, running a finger along the groove.

So, this floor... raises?

She glances back to the far, far off ceiling. Grating like flooring typically wasn't super secure. It's likely rigged to move or be easily removed.

Meaning her 'room' was merely a platform, meant to raise for her big 'reveal'. That thought made her eyes go half lidded, an air of annoyance coming over her.

Well, one thing is for certain. This set up was much more grandiose than the last time, and that meant many, MANY more people were coming. There was a time she'd wonder just how large this organization was, but nothing surprised her anymore.

A half hour passes, the girl snapping her gaze up as the slide on the door opens, revealing gleeful orange eyes. "Oh, good! You're awake!" The door audibly unlocks as Spyyra enters, smiling wide. He shakes his head, a good natured tone coming from him. "I know it's awfully boring here with nothing to do, so let's get the business over with."

Neo raises to her feet, emotionless in her features. She locks eyes with him... She can see it. In his eyes, behind the burnt out sun-like orbs. He was reading her every chance he had, and she refuses to give him his answers.

His eyes were still just slightly too wide... Only slightly off-putting.

He turns, gesturing out the door. "This way. We gotta get your checkup over with!"

Eyes on him and chin high, Neo silently steps out the door into the concrete halls. The lightning is tinged a dull yellow. Identical steel doors line the walls, other children inside each one, she's sure. She begins walking down the hall, the tall, well dressed man strolling behind her comfortably.

They turn and march down long hallways, eventually finding a door down the way opening to reveal bright white lighting. A nondescript man wearing a black suit, sunglasses, and short black hair.

Behind the new man, a boy is dragged behind him. A tall teen. Like, TALL. Super lanky. He looks like... a Faunus of some kind, given the hairy arms. He was tan and had medium length sand colored hair. Despite the teen boy's size, he looked around, completely shaken, like a startled deer. Although, he certainly doesn't look like a deer.

Neo and Spyyra slowly move to the right side of the hallway, allowing the new man and the startled boy to pass. Behind the girl, Spyyra chuckles. "Ah, new blood. Warms my heart."

Yeah, like he has a heart.

"Either way," The forest green haired man continues. "We gotta get you checked up by the new doctor."

New doctor?

Neo's step slightly shakes, but she steadies herself. Her teeth clench, annoyed at letting a reaction show. Spyyra chuckles. "Ah, yes. Dr. Near isn't here to check everyone over this time. Sad for me, too." Just the mention of the man's name brings a burn to Neo's throat.

That man. The doctor who took her voice away. Always wearing gray pants, long white duster, a lavender shirt, and his glasses. Despite knowing the man for a year and a half now, she'd been convinced he wasn't human. His matted black hair always stayed the same perfect straight length just past his eyes.

Still... someone new usually meant that the other was being replaced...

"Don't get your hopes up." Spyyra chuckles behind her, breaking her thoughts. "The Doc is busy with high priority work elsewhere. We picked up a newbie a few months ago. She'll be checking you over." Happily, Spyyra walks around her, walking into the open doorway of shining white light.

Neo follows him, entering a sterile white room, a counter full of tools, as well as a patient bed and counter standing in the center of the room. However, Neo's attention drew to the person who was leaned over the counter, checking off something on several papers in a clipboard.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, bangs framing the left side of her face. A long white doctor coat draped down her body, front open to show a white pleated top and black, slightly tinged purple corset. She wore tight pants matching her corset's color, and black heels.

"Oh~ Hello~ Nurse!" Spyyra drawls out, tone lilting suggestively.

"One." The woman says, zero context. Slowly, she turns to face the two, off hand moving to her hip, though she stands prim and proper. Neo locks eyes with the woman's amber eyes. Neo brings up an innocent, false smile. "This the special one?"

"Oh, no one's more special than you, love." Spyyra's grin turns predatory as he bows to the woman.

"Two." The man looks up, locking eyes with the woman's. A chilling glare wills him to freeze in place, though it only amuses him more. "Keep going, and I WILL cut it off."

Neo didn't wish to think what 'it' was. Gross. Spyyra chuckles. "Don't threaten me with a good time!" He finally waves his hand over Neo's head. "Yes, this is our star giveaway, Number 2814."

The doctor eyes Neo, clearly unamused by the man's behavior. "The numbers don't exactly help the presentation. Name?" She brings her clipboard up, ready to begin.

"Spyyra Barnall, widowed man seeking love." He answers, hand over his head.

For her credit, Neo didn't jump at what happened next. In a flash, the doctor's hand reached behind the counter in the center of the room, retrieving a cool metal object. Gripping a handle of sorts, she draws a golden sword from it. The slash comes forth, only to halt an inch from Spyyra's face.

Neo's eyes do snap wide in shock. However, Spyyra's eyes were wide, matching an unhinged grin. If the girl's hearing was correct, he was taking a stuttered shaky breath feeling... she doesn't want to know.

The doctor's gaze was the polar opposite. Cold, promising harm without feeling. "Three. Get out of the room. I'll speak to her myself."

"Hehe." The green haired man shakes his head, though his eyes don't blink. "Sorry, I know you're new here. Heard you're talented, but you must understand that this one here is pretty wily. She's been here for so long, it just means something special to see her going." He gestures with his explanation, raising a finger as if divulging a fine point.

"I can handle myself. Now leave." The order is final.

The man finally relents, sighing. "Oh, alright! Have your fun." He turns to towards the door, but stops, turning back. "Oh! How rude of me." He smiles down at Neo. "2814, this is our new blood, Miss Gale. Don't give her any problems, ya here?" With a courteous smirk and lazy wave, he exits the room into the dimly lit hall, shutting the door.

Finally left alone, 'Miss Gale' turns back to Neo, finding the girl simply staring back. However, the blonde sighs, eyes shut. "He _did_ say you were a troublesome one."

Instantly, she slashes out with her bright yellow sword. It cuts right through the tricolored girl. Or rather, her image. It shatters like glass, dissipating. In a blur, the doctor moves towards her counter and slashes.

And Neo, the real one, blocks the coming slash with the metal sheath left behind by the doctor. Barely, her yes wide with shock from the speed. The tall blonde easily pressures the short preteen a few inches, until Neo gets good footing to push back.

Amber eyes raised. "Well, it would seem you really _are_ a handful." She pulls the blade back, easing herself. "But I would appreciate my sheath back."

Neo steps back, eyes quickly taking in the room... only the one exit to the hall, to Spyyra. And her weapon in this situation is another weapon's sheath... right. She smiles innocently, surrendering the metal shaft.

The blonde sheathes her weapon, placing it upon the counter. She then retrieves her clipboard and pen, turning her attention to it. "Okay. Do you understand what is happening?"

"..." Neo gives a blank stare.

Raising a brow, the woman eyes the little girl. "How long have you been... in _our_ care here?"

Neo catches something with that. Just the tone in 'our'. Force? She mentally shrugs, chalking it up to the girl being new to the organization.

The blonde finally gave an annoyed stare. "I guess I'll have to put down refusal to speak in the notes?"

This girl really doesn't know. She IS new. Neo finally sighs. Opening her mouth wide, she points into it, getting the woman's attention. Closing it, Neo then does a horizontal swipe in front of her throat.

The doctor stops, eyes widening just slightly. "Oh... You're mute. I apologize."

Apologize?! THEY did this! Neo's eyes burned. Of all things, pity? Pity from these bastards?

The woman seems to notice the boiling anger at that. Her posture shifts. Pausing for a moment, she pulls a chair out from under the counter, then another that she places in front of the girl. "I see. They did this to you." The woman returns her attention to the clipboard.

Ever so slowly, Neo moves into the chair opposite from her, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"How long have you been with them?" Neo schools her features, holding up her hand with two fingers. "Two... Months? Years?" The girl nods. "Okay." She notes the answer. "Your semblance is awfully pronounced for your age. You make solid illusion construct copies of others or objects, I'm assuming. Upon creation of a copy of yourself, you and anything else you've copied cannot be tracked for a short time. Invisible then?"

Neo's eyes shot wide... That was the fastest summation of her semblance she'd heard. Her jaw clenches, annoyance filling her. This woman had no prior information on her apparently, so to deduce so much from a single semblance use... she's good. The girl gives a stiff nod.

"Any other applications?" The doc asks.

Neo huffs, closing her eyes. Slowly her entire body blurs, changing. Her hair shifts entirely platinum blonde, her eyes turn amber, and her clothes turn into a complete copy of the doctor in front of her. She manages to add several inches to herself, but she's still a far cry from the woman's full height.

Miss Gale nods, studying her closely. "That... is a very applicable semblance. Very powerful. Does it have a name?" At the questioning glance, the woman only stares.

Still confused, Neo lets the illusion shatter. Revealing her true self, she shrugs, a heavy breath coming out of her.

The woman raises a brow at the little girl. "Your aura is still incredibly small to handle multiple uses of it, it seems." A look of understanding came from the blonde. "Well, let's name it a... Shatter semblance, shall we?" Neo glances up, brow raised. We're making names now? What is this?

"Now, how old are you?" The woman goes on. Easy to answer. Neo holds up her hand, five fingers, clench to a fist, five fingers, clench to a fist, then hold up two fingers. "Next of kin?"

That... shouldn't be asked. Neo's stare turns to a harsh glare. The little girl tilts her head inquisitively. Her hand comes up, gesturing between them.

"I'm getting to know those the organization has brought under their... _care_." There it is again. That tone of... disgust? It didn't make sense!

Anger bleeds into the girl as she stands from the backless, stool, knocking it to the ground loudly in the contained room. Clenched teeth, she takes an aggressive step towards the blonde, glaring daggers, as her hand waves around herself.

There's a silence at that. The blonde simply observes the little girl, slowly raising a brow. "Two years, and you still have this much spirit to stand against them." She pauses for a moment, eyes holding Neo enraptured. "If you were to leave them, and never return... would you have a place to return to?"

"..." She wanted to hold the stare. To hold defiance and not answer, but... a violet haired woman popped to mind... Neo's eyes clenched shut as her head tilts down, ever so slowly. She shakes her head.

The doc nods at this before turning her clipboard around and offering it. The offer shocks the girl, who flinches back when she opens her eyes to see a sheet of paper. "Please... write down your name for me. Those numbers are inhumane."

The girl gives a confused stare back, eyes flicking to and from the paper. She clearly didn't understand why this was happening, but she hesitantly takes the clipboard. A moment passes as she writes, then hands it back to the doctor.

Reading it, Gale nods. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Neopolitan Rhodes." Nodding to the girl, she holds a stare down with her, an unpleasant look coming over her. "I believe... you are someone who can help me."

Instantly, the girl's eyes narrow dangerously. Of course, that's what this is. She's just someone to use. That's more like it.

"Let's be clear. I was told you had a behavioral issue with your masters. In three days, they will be gathering their contacts for an auction, to BUY your services." Slave trade. "This will be your third time in six months. I was given the note that your buyers were each harmed in the long run by your actions." The doctor then fixes a gaze on the mismatched eyes. "And your attempt to get the other half of my weapon with zero hesitation shows me one thing." She smirks, just a touch. "You can't be threatened anymore.

Why was this woman smirking at this? Neo's eyes remained narrow, but he lip curves to a smirk of her own.

"Of course, you're getting to the end of their patience to get a profit out of you." The blonde says, still smirking. "Nevertheless, you don't wait a second to do self sabotage anything between them and you, to deal them harm... This is good."

That brings pause to the girl. Her head tilts, smirk dropping as a brow raises towards the woman.

"You want to know why that's a good thing?" The woman raises her own brow. Upon getting a nod from Neo, she continues. "Because in three days time, I will free each and every one of the captured children here." Neo's eyes snap wide, quickly moving to the closed door. The woman huffs. "They gave me this personal space to work with as their 'new physician'." The blonde smirks. "I've made sure this room is immune to eavesdropping."

Instantly, Neo is on her feet, kicking her chair over onto the floor. The collision with the floor sounds loudly in the room, but the doctor hadn't moved an inch. Holding the stare, Neo tenses, waiting. This was a trap. Someone trying to test her before her 'big day'. Something new to mess with her-

Neo shakes her head, putting that thought away. With a heated glare, she points at the blonde, looking into the woman's amber eyes. Everything to see what this woman is truly thinking. To see through whatever illusion she's trying to cast on the preteen.

The doctor steps from her seat, standing tall and sighing. "It's amazing what you stumble upon when looking for... less than legal research grants. I happen upon shady money asking for simple things... I succeed in those things, they give me more. I always had suspicions about them though..." She keeps eye contact with the poor girl. "Hence a fake name of Glinda Gale." She smirks.

**Blair Goodwitch**

**Age – 21**

She continues, keeping eye contact. "My name is Blair Goodwitch. I say this because I doubt you'll help them out by reporting me." Her tone drips, dead serious, as her eyes gloss over in a cold sheen. "In fact, I want you to help me bring them down."

Neo's gaze trails over the woman, then back to her eyes. Her gaze clouds, uncertain, questioning. It... it's too good to expect something for nothing. No, it's too good to expect ANYTHING from these people.

"And in exchange..." The blonde keeps eye contact, stepping towards the suspicious girl who steps away. "I will personally see to it to free you and all the children here." She offers Neo her hand, her rigid posture held despite it. "So, how about it? Help me to help you, Neopolitan."

The preteen stood, frozen, gaze flicking between the offered hand and the woman's eyes. Eyes that were cold... Unyielding. This woman, Blair, wasn't someone to be trifled with or anger...

Neo had plenty of time interpreting people through reading them alone. She liked to think she was getting good at it... But, it unsettled her with this woman...

There was conviction.

. . .

Carmine's eyes drop to the conman's extended hand. Swallowing the pressure in his throat, he gulps. Agreeing to something that he didn't even know what it was? His mind was finally catching up to his decisions, the gravity of the situation cooling his anger... He doubted he count take this decision back.

Still... His gaze looks up at the man, Roman Torchwick. The same man he'd been saved by once, in a way. If there was a deal like this to make... he couldn't choose a better devil.

. . .

Two years under these monsters. Taken from her family, removed from her voice, and treated as property... And out of nowhere, Neo's expected to believe this woman, like some random angel in the darkness, was actually here for altruistic reasons?!

The idea was absolutely laughable... but?

Glancing into Blair's eyes, Neo's hand begins to raise, hesitant. However, then the final thought came. That smirking, gleeful, sadistic, arrogant bastard waiting just outside in that hallway...

The thought... revenge.

Neo's lip curled up, eyes holding a twinkle not there before. To imagine that man brought to his knees for what he's done. Her smile could only be so sweet imagining it. Her small slender hand moves into Blair's, gripping with deceptive strength.

And they shake.

. . .

Carmine's right hand raises, stopping only for a second before clasping Roman's before shaking once. Roman's smirk was offset by The boy's determined glower.

"Deal!"

**OH HO! Finally getting the team together! Took my ass long enough! Carmine's reunion with Roman, and Neo meets Blair. **

**Also, new armor mode reveal, "Jager" pronounced "Yay" then "Gr". Plating shifts to his legs, using dust ports to allow speedy movements and greater acrobatics... once he can get used to it. **

**The armored sleeve default is named "Zero". These are in reference for the weapon's inspiration.**

**Join next time in Chapter 13: Three Times the Pain.**


	15. 13 Three Times the Pain

**Chapter 13: Three Times the Pain**

Oh brother...

Roman huffs, marching down the street, one hand in his pocket. Where earlier he'd have stood tall with a smarmy grin, now he was slightly hunched, a light scowl on. All from a meeting with an annoying little brat. Carmine Uhlric, huh.

The brat had marched off after their encounter, leaving the criminal to stew over what he could POSSIBLY want from an annoying child. Whatever he wanted from Beacon's archives... he'd need to think on that, too. Needless to say, the man knew he could get something out of this, but he still needed to know if it was worth it.

To know if it's worth taking on whoever is doing these kidnappings, that is.

Senior was never one for trafficking. No, he was _classy_. He'd sooner take a shopping clerk out back and cap his knees before take any part in dragging about frail children for sick side businesses... Not without something big backing it.

Roman rolls his left shoulder unconsciously, a grunt coming from him. He stops in the center town square, people marching about on all sides. Beside him is an appliance and tech store. His eyes trail to the window, three televisions of varying sizes shown. One was on a sports game, one was on an old Western movie, and the last was on the news. All with subtitles for the passing viewers.

The man marches over to the window, eyeing the news broadcast. The report was about the missing people. A number of children of varying ages. There wasn't much in common between them all... Some Faunus, most poor, one seemed to be from the good part of town.

These are strange disappearances, though. Sure, in the city, people disappear all the time, but for a specific time frame, it's definitely more than usual. Not to mention, if it WAS true kidnapping, why these old teens nearly adults?

"Hmm." Roman thought back to Carmine's words.

_'Please. The cops are likely corrupt, and the Hunters lack information.'_ The boy had said.

Well, the cops are always at least partially corrupt, but for cops to actively ignore this many disappearances, someone has to have big money. And for the HUNTERS to not have information, it has to be someone with resources. Almost like...

His shoulder rolls unconsciously. The orange haired man scoffs, walking away from the window shopping. "Ridiculous."

For them to be in this city would mean they've extended into Vale. For them to have extended into Vale would mean someone powerful let them IN to Vale. For someone powerful to let them into Vale would mean someone like...

The conman sighs, "... Ridiculous." He continues marching along, although his thoughts drift off... to his first visit to Vale.

. . .

_The orange haired boy stood, green eyes wide, staring down before him. On the ground sat a pool of red coming from a suited man... The pool slowly expands in front of the boy. _

_The boy's hair was messy but short, almost buzzed. His ratty gray pants were torn, and he had only a long sleeve green shirt for a top. In his hands was his cane, Velvet Valentine, exactly the same as modern day. He'd been hugging it close..._

_**Roman Torchwick**_

_**Age – 9**_

"_We happy, Vinh?" A gruff voice calls from the side. _

_He was inside a dingy apartment, hardwood floors, dirty tables, a television knocked aside and shattered. Asides from the bleeding body on the floor, little Roman turns towards the kitchen. Two men in suits and sunglasses were combing through the cabinets with purpose. One portly one stands up. _

_"Still searching, sir! We'll find i- Aha!" The man smiles as he brings up a briefcase. Popping it open, he smirks and removes several vials of gray fluid. _

_Suddenly, a new man walks from a nearby hall, that leads to the bedrooms. The man wore a white suit. He was built big, though with a slightly larger belly. His head of brown hair was neatly trimmed, groomed perfectly. His gruff voice was much more pointed. "So Vinh... we happy?" _

_The portly goon nods vigorously, putting the vial back into the case and closing it. "Oh! We're happy!" The other goon comes around, nodding towards the boy in the living area. "What we doing about him?" _

_A third suited man comes from the bedrooms with a bag, backing up the white suited man. "He's seen our faces, so it's either kill him too, or pay off the cops-"_

_He's silenced as the white suited man raises a hand, all three alert. "So casually you go to killing." The man sighs, shaking his head before withdrawing a cigar. He lights it, eyeing Roman for a moment. "Besides, this kid hasn't scrammed at all. He's seen this before, haven't ya?" _

_Roman's previously wide eyes narrow. His higher pitched voice fills with snark. "Standing over a bloody caretaker. Just an average Sunday." _

"_Stupid brat!" One of the two from the kitchen marches over, raising his to strike the boy. _

_Roman's hands grip Velvet Valentine, eyes gaining a hard edge, as he smacks the coming hand aside. Then, he swings up, cracking the hammer side of the weapon's handle between the man's legs. He yelps as he doubles over. _

_The boy then strikes the man's inner leg, knocking his footing wide, before he shoulder charges into the lackey's chin. The pained man stumbles back, tripping over the dead body and falls on his ass! _

_Both the other two men flinch at the action, the one behind the white suit using his off hand to draw a knife. "Smug bastard!" _

_Roman takes a step back, glaring at the coming man. He keeps both hands on the cane, twisting the shaft to put the pick side forward. However, the white suited man laughs, breaking the room's tension. Roman raises a brow, peeking around the tall man in front of him to the chuckling crime lord. _

"_Kid's got spirit! Hey, ease up!" The leader roughly swats the knife wielding man on the shoulder. He then nods to the first goon who still nurses his wounded gonads on the floor. "Help that disgrace up off the floor." Finally, he turns his eyes onto Roman. "Boy, do you know who I am?" _

_Little Roman gives a neutral look before glancing over the three other men. "You're Senior. The guy this Johnson-" He taps the dead body with his foot. "-told me not to be caught by." _

_Senior smirks, nodding to the child. "What's your name, boy?" _

_The orange haired kid glares at the old man. "10-..." The boy cuts himself off with a scoff, shaking his head. "Roman." _

_Senior raises a brow at the first start, but nods. His eyes scan down to Roman's cane. "Beautifully made... You got a problem walking?" _

_Another moody scoff from the boy. "I give other people problems walking." The crime boss takes a step closer, causing Roman's hand to clench tighter on the cane. The boy's tone drips venom, low and threatening. "It's... _mine_." _

_The man closely focuses on the shaft. It's deep red, a faint glimmering design going down said shaft... A flower? Its color isn't colored it, just a hair thin silver outline. The black tip and locking mechanism near the top has similar designs, not colored in, but of... deflated flowers... dead flowers. The cane's white trim and white polished finish on the handle/weapon head was purely clean. _

_Senior's brows rose. "My... I NEVER thought in a million years I'd find one a _**YOU**_ here. You're a long way from home." _

"_I don't have a home." The boy spat, glaring daggers. _

_The man seems to ponder on that, eyeing the dead man on the floor. "True... true." He, too, gives a foot tap on the body for emphasis. "You being with these bastards usually means nowhere to go back to. Still," He kneels before Roman, holding a hand out. "It's always nice to meet a rare breed in the world." _

_Roman's hollow green eyes lock with the man's. Slowly, the boy puts his hand into the larger man's, the two giving a greeting shake. Slow... the entire time Roman holds his breath, waiting for something sneaky. "They said you were a good man." _

"_They were lying." Senior smirks as he retrieves his hand. Standing tall, he puts his hands behind his back, a judging look coming on. "So, Roman. Give me a reason not to kill you." _

_The boy held his gaze neutrally, completely unfazed. Slowly, his face pulls into a prideful smirk as he raises his hand that shook Senior's... _

_Revealing Senior's watch._

_All three men grit their teeth, body language getting aggressive, only for the room to echo with Senior's laughter. The man brings his hands from behind him, gazing at his wrist and finding it blank. With a grin, the man looks the boy over. "Well then... Come with me, Roman. I'll take care of ya." _

_. . ._

Sunset. Roman finds himself in a dark alley, checking his scroll. Down the alley way, a cop car stops, a man in a full police uniform and an overcoat getting out...

"_Please. The cops are likely corrupt, and the Hunters lack information."_ Carmine had pleaded to him.

The thought made Roman snicker. OF COURSE the cops are corrupt. Crooked cops make the criminal world go round! The cop in the overcoat finds Roman standing by a building's fire escape. The man seemed to be an elder veteran, a graying, trimmed full beard and a fedora hat. "Alright, Roman, what the actual hell happened to make you feel the need to contact me on my dinner break?"

The conman snickers, grinning. "Harold, don't give me that nonsense. Your 'dinner' breaks is just an excuse for backroom nookie at the strip! How is Mel?"

The cop waves him off, getting his cigarette and lighter from his overcoat. "Ehhhh don't mention her right now." He pops a cigarette in and lights it, taking a huff. "Thing I DO wanna discuss is that there's FIVE other guys on your boss's payroll working right now and you chose to bother ME!"

As the man ranted, bemoaning Roman's choices, the conman pulls his cigar away towards the cop. The crooked cop wordlessly re-lights the end of the cigar for Roman. Both men, take simultaneous puffs before meeting eyes. Roman starts.

"I'm doing some scouting for the old man's interests. Figure if I find anything that needs his attention, I'll get a raise." He shrugs, sighing. "Figured it best to see if the cops got anything for this, seeings the topic is just a crooked as we are."

Harold leans back, giving the man a stink eye. "Failing to see what that has to do with me."

Roman chuckles. "Well considering everyone else will crack about my looking around as soon as someone asks. You on the other hand ask for a price."

Both men laugh aloud at that, Harold shaking his head at the man. "So, you're wondering if anyone's muscling in on Senior's territory under his nose?"

"Muscling in? Always someone. No, I'm looking for a specific sort to see if they're even IN the city." Roman takes a final huff of the cigar, finishing it before he flicks it away. "And if they are, I know they ALWAYS make sure to have a plant in official positions. Cops are the easiest place to start."

Harold gives the man a look, rather annoyed. He mutters under his breath. "God damn lucky I like ya. What am I getting out of it?"

Now it's Roman's turn to glare in annoyance. "Oh, is this a full on role reversal?!"

The elder cop simply bobs his head side to side. "Hmph! Gotta give to get."

"You get later. The give is now." Roman snidely contends. The two eye each other for a moment, narrowing gazes... until Roman sighs. "Fine." He pulls a bundle of Lien from his pocket, handing it to the man.

Harold's face scrunches. "Not even from your wallet. You pickpocketed all this today?" He then looks Roman over again. "You KNEW I'd ask for money."

The conman grins. "I admit to nothing."

"Touche." The man pockets the cash. "Whatcha' need?"

Roman turns to face him, face hardening. He pulls a paper from his pocket. "Seen anyone in your force-, and I DO mean ANYONE, wear this symbol?"

Unfolding the paper, Roman holds up a picture. A stylized skull with a cleanly round head, three circular eye sockets with the third in the center of the forehead, and its teeth rounded. The sky was lacking a bottom jaw.

Harold leans back, eyes scanning the pencil drawn picture. "Awfully bold of this mystery threat to have its plants wear their symbol."

"They're quite thorough in all other means. I think it's pride in this case." Roman then huffs a laugh. "Plus, so many commercial symbols for clothing and jewelry like to use similar design for their oh-so-fabulous goth scene." However, Roman's mirth fell away, seeing Harold's hard gaze.

There's a pause, Roman's eyes widening only a sliver. "... You've seen it."

The words spark the elder out of his focus. "Uh... yeah... Couple guys here and there. Burmi, Kate, Sera, Murphy... three of them wear it on the cuffs of their uniform." He gestures to his wrists. "Murphy has it on a necklace."

Roman's gaze narrows to a glare. "What's the longest any of them have been here, and what's the farthest they've transferred here from?"

Harold eyes Roman suspiciously. "How did you know they were transferred-"

"Just. Answer. Please." Roman's told grew angry.

"O-Oldest transfer was Sera, 'bout eight months ago, and Burmi is from one of the smaller towns on the South side of Vacuo." Silence fell over the two, Roman processing this with wide eyes. Harold's hand gently nudges the man's shoulder. "Whoa. You, uh, look like you've seen a ghost. Is... is this something Senior should be told about?"

That sparks Roman from his stupor, shaking himself. "No... No, I'll look into it more. All that confirms is they're here... Not what extent." Roman smirks, though the expression doesn't reach his eyes. "Thanks for the tip. Next time, I'll treat you to some donuts next time." He pats the crooked cop on the arm lightly before turning and walking away.

. . .

Roman enters a door, entering an apartment. A rather messy apartment, that is. Sparsely decorated. Not that he has any personal possessions outside his clothes and weapon. Littered about are papers, artistic utensils, empty cigar boxes, empty bottles, and food wrappers.

On the dining room wall, a large pinup board hangs, multiple maps of Vale, building blueprints, as well as pins and outlines show. Highlighted parts of the main Vale map are given various labels: Safe House, Abandoned, Hot Spot, Avoid, and so on.

The man sighs, moving towards the couch and television, sitting down and sighing. Relaxing, he allows his eyes to shut. "God damn it."

It couldn't be Senior, could it? He couldn't have let _those_ bastards into the city. Hell, Senior has his hand dipped into the city's police funds! He HAS to know that they've planted people. One person getting by that oversight? Fine. Two? Okay, someone's getting necked. Three? Something's wrong. FOUR?! And that was just what old Harold's seen...

Roman's eye peeks open, glaring at the ceiling. "They've got their mitts in... It isn't like last time, is it?"

Right... last time they moved into Vale.

. . .

"_GAH!" A final man hits the ground, hands tied behind his back. He scrambles to his knees, nearly standing when a foot kicks into his gut. The man drops. His head is covered by a sack. Beside him sit two other men, sacks over their head, all three with their hands tied behind their back. All three sit on their knees, breathing heavily. _

_The wind brushes through the air, carrying the salty smell of the sea. They're on the docks, the very end of the platform with the ocean settled behind them. Each one wears khaki pants, gray-white buttoned shirts, and black shoes. _

_In front of them, Roman walks up. He wore his hat, a white ascot, a red button up shirt rolled up to the sleeves, white gloves, dark brown pants, and black shoes. His hair was longer, not quite shoulder length, but was pulled back. _

_**Roman Torchwick**_

_**Age – 20**_

_Behind roman, two men in suits and sunglasses stand by, Senior's goons. Roman frowns, tapping his cane off his neck, working up how he wishes to play this. He halts, head cocking as if elated. "Alright then!" _

_He moves to the first man, ripping the sack off his head. The man is in his 30s, darker skinned with short black hair. The man's eyes widen when he sees Roman, then narrow to a glare. "What the hell is this-" _

_Roman smacks the tip of Velvet Valentine across the man's jaw. The hit rocks him to the side, Roman rolling his eyes. "Sorry. The game hasn't started yet." He grins widely, a twinkle in his eye watching the men. _

_He waits for the man to gaze back up to him. "You're dead! After today, there's going to be a war in the streets for you bast-" Roman's cane swats directly into the man's ear, HARD. The sting and ring builds in the man as he writhes in pain for a moment. _

"_Right. Here's the way this works since you need it spelled out for you!" Roman starts, still grinning. "We had a 100 people survey! Answer the top answer, and you can walk away from this alive." He leans in towards the man, looking him in the eye. "Here's the question. Where is David Mulder?" _

"_When Rocky finds out, he's going to-" Roman's off hand reaches out, one of the suited men producing a handgun with a silencer. He aims it at the man's left knee. The man takes notice, eyes widening before he growls out. "You don't have the stones, boy-" BOOM! "GAH!" _

_He writhes and yelps in pain, but the second of the suited men with Roman walks around, holding him up on his knees. Roman kneels to his level, eye contact. "Oh, wrong answer! One more, and Porky gets the steal!" He gestures to the more overweight man in the center of the three. Roman even swats the still sacked man in the head to let him know he's being insulted, getting a pained grunt._

_Roman continues. "Now, number one answer is still on the board: where's Hans, so we can reunite him with Gretel?" _

"_You jokin' bastards don't know real terror. You'll find out-" Boom! The man's right knee this time. "GAH!" _

_Leaving him, Roman moves to the second man, the fat one, ripping the sack off. He's a tanned bear Faunus, fur-like hair covering everything but his face. "Oof! I got the wrong animal for you before. Sorry about that, Yogi." _

_The man glares back and growls rather than respond. Roman takes the cue to move on. "Wonderful. Now, chance to steal..." The gun aims at his knees. "Question's changed up now: Who took David Mulder, why was he taken, and where is he now?" _

_No response. _

"_EH!" Roman screeches. "Times up-" _

"_I can tell you!" The third sacked man sounds out, despite being muffled. Roman turns to the third man. With a small shrug, he goes and and removes the sack, revealing a bald head generic white guy. _

"_Well, Mr Clean, please go on." _

"_Dooley, you bast-" Roman's gun hand snaps up, without looking, and fires at the first man. The shot hits through the head. The goon behind the black man tosses the new corpse into the waters. _

_Roman meets 'Dooley's' eyes. "You were saying?" _

_The bald man whimpers, tears building in his eyes. "T-t-the Rocky's orders! He- I- We round up at least a dozen people every few months under the age of 18. It's what they ask for!" _

_Roman raises a brow. "Who asks for it?" _

"_It- uh, it's the men with the skull masks." Roman's eyes widen, body rigid. He presses the barrel of the gun silencer into Dooley's gut, scaring the man. "Th-th-th-they... uh-"_

"_Name!" Roman demands. _

"_W-we just know an abbreviation! It's AZRL!"_

. . .

Rocky Rhodes had fought his way into the city, even managing to keep most of the kidnappings back then under wraps. He fucked up when his boys took a child from one of Senior's cousins. One of those family members that you never let _KNOW _about your crimes, but just close enough you still care what happens to them.

Roman had been given the job of capturing and interrogating each of Rocky's gangsters until they broke. Give up the purpose of the kidnappings or swim with the mermaids, plain and simple. It was that man, Dooley, who caved and told them about the skull symbol... To have such an operation inside the city without Senior's hand, the action was simple, the greatest taboo for Vale criminals.

… They let the Hunters know. Senior had Roman beat down Dooley for days until the guy agreed to turn over all his information to the Hunters of Beacon Academy. Apparently, letting the Hunters know about child trafficking was a big enough deal to ax off the snake's head...

It was one major bust throughout Vale using several teams from Beacon's Hunters and Vale's cops. One fell swoop, and the Rhodes' family was ousted from the City of Vale, operation in the kingdom virtually halted.

And only a week later, news came in that Rocky Rhodes was executed by a top Vale Huntsman.

"God damn it." Roman mutters again, shaking himself awake. He gets up, beginning to pace through the room.

AZRL...

Senior couldn't POSSIBLY be stupid enough to work with people like them... could he..? Only if the pay was worth it. Give him enough control over that selection process... Yeah, he truly might. In which case, the conman felt, it was no longer worth trifling with. If the old man was truly that stupid, then all the more reason for Roman to not now, nor ever mess with them.

Unless...

Roman halts. "What nonsense. Gonna sleep this off and forget it ever happened." He marches along to his bathroom. Turning on the water for the shower, he begins to remove his shirt.

… On his back, on the left shoulder blade, is a tattoo in faded black ink. '1075.'

. . .

Neo really disliked waking up early. Not that she wasn't used to it, mind you. She exits her cell, this time with one of the random suited men... Fairly certain she'd only gotten four hours of sleep. The man gives her a sick sneer, which she smirks back to sweetly, her version of snark these days.

The man turns away in disgust, marching along as the tired girl follows along. Ordinarily, she'd be aware enough to walk with enough pep, possibly skip. However, even she drug her feet a bit down the hallways.

Finally, she's led into the same piercing white clean room. She shields her eyes, a nearly silent groan under her breath. Her eyes adjust to find the blonde woman, Miss Gale- Er, Blair. The blonde was already directed towards the door, waiting. "Leave her with me."

The man bristled, cocking his head snidely. "Not my orders for night shift, lady."

Instantly, amber eyes locked on him, staring through his shaded shields and into his orbs, into his soul. "I made Spyyra leave three times. Trust me, I can make you leave. So, will you be leaving with your dignity, or will I get a mild thrill at 2 in the morning?"

The goon tenses, swallowing as he... _feels_ the change in the atmosphere of the room. "Right... Uh... I'll be back for her." With that, the man leaves with his figurative tail between his legs. The sight made Neo snicker.

Seeing the door shut, she turns to find Blair by the center counter top, sitting down on a stool on one side, the other side had its own seat for the girl. The tri-color girl cocks her head curious, raising a brow.

Blair sends a side glance at the girl. "Sit, please."

Neo nods, a slight smirk appearing. Being a supposed ally doesn't mean Neo will bounce to her whim. Rather than sit, Neo leans over the counter. She was so short! She had to climb both arms up and push her feet from the ground so she could hang on the edge comfortably.

The blonde narrows her gaze. "And here I thought we were being allies."

In a snap, Blair's left hand snaps out behind her. The hand latches onto Neo... ANOTHER Neo standing BEHIND the aspiring scientist. Blair peeks over her shoulders, just in time to see Neo's wide mismatched eyes look away, embarrassed at getting caught so fast.

The Neo hanging off the counter top shimmers and shatters... Illusion replacement? "What do you have to say for that?"

Without turning to face Blair, Neo's free hand flicks up, her semblance shimmering in her hand. From it, a one foot long stick with a square paper on the end. On the paper is a smiley face emoji with a nervous sweat drop...

"You typically communicate with conjured signs?" Blair comments, tone dry and humorless.

The little girl huffs a laugh, finally turning to meet her, shattering her sign. She shrugs out of the blonde's grip, moving smoothly around the counter to sit at the stool across from the woman. However, her smirk falls the moment Blair returns her attention to the papers on the counter. She immediately sets about writing down on the papers.

The hell? Have Neo brought here just to ignore her? The girl's chipper expression turns annoyed.

Blair pauses in her writing, flicking her eyes to the center of the counter... finding a large black question mark _'?'_ before it shimmers away. The blonde doesn't bother looking Neo in the eyes, returning to the paper. "Oh? I didn't realize you were the only one allowed to waste time."

Neo smirks, but her eyes open a bit too wide. BITCH! She'd say if she could.

The two females meet gazes, Neo slowly turning to a schooled glower. "You REALLY don't know how to do sign language, do you?"

The girl scoffs, looking away. Her hand lays on the counter top, palm down, as she swipes it across. The blonde raises a brow, finding words left behind.

_'They don't teach it. One less means an agent could use to rat us out.'_

"An agent?" Blair glances up towards the girl. "Well, considering the lack of anyone else with your... _condition_, I'm going to assume this is a unique rule for you?"

The mismatched eyes blink slowly, the girl's lips pursing. Yeah, that too. She shakes it off, the words shattering from the smooth surface. She waves her hand around, an expectant look on her. Message is clear, saying 'the hell did you ask for me for?'

"As we agreed, we're to work together, but... I dislike surprises. So... seeing as I'll have to do multiple follow ups with various other prisoners, I figured I'd use the exhaustive time to know more about you." At Neo's unimpressed look, the blonde narrows her gaze. "I trust you as far as not informing your superiors here about me. I do not, in fact, trust you enough to carry any orders correctly."

Neo leans back, putting a hand over her heart and parting her lips, badly acted shock. Then, the look turns to a smirk as the same hand leaves her chest, flipping Blair up with the middle finger.

"Amusing. I'm surprised they haven't taken that too." The doc bristled at the childish antics. At the biting tone, Neo scowls back at the woman. The multi colored girl then points back at Blair, then waves her hand in a 'duh' gesture.

"Give for get then. Give me answers, and I'll give you the same." At the little girl's snide spark in her eye, Blair adds. "Or, if we fail, at least I can say I tried, and you on the other hand will know you squandered the chance."

At Neo's narrow gaze, Blair simply raises a brow. The little girl notices something else, the bags under the woman's eyes. Holding the gaze a moment longer, Neo points to her eye, rubbing under her own bags, then points to Blair.

The doc sighs, closing her eyes and breathing. In... and out... In... and out. The long moment ends as Blair opens her eyes again. "Yes, well... Sleep is a rare thing. For either of us, I imagine." Neo raises a brow, beginning a move to gesture, only for the woman to continue. "Neopolitan Rhodes. Where are you from?"

Neo blinks, rolling her eyes before pointing up.

"Up? The City of Vale then?"

Okay, that was a fair mistake. Neo shakes her head, tapping her chin playfully. Suddenly, she sits stiffly, straightening her back as she takes a mocking salute!..

Suddenly, Blair nods. "Atlas." Neo's face lights up. It was... weird. They were essentially playing charades! "Not one for authority, even before this, were you?"

Neo snickers, the sound coming out hoarse, strained. A slight irritated pain shows in her eyes as she wills the soreness in her throat away... it burns. Too much, as she's forced to lightly cough. Coughing makes the pain flare, but the irritation goes away faster. Irritating.

Blair notices this, raising a brow. "Let me see that." At the girl's questioning gaze and lack of response, the former Huntress-in-training grips Neo by the jaw, coaxing the girl's mouth open. Neo's eyes bug out wide, but she opens her mouth, allowing the woman a gaze inside.

Withdrawing a tiny light from her pocket, Blair inspects the girl's throat, her gaze hardening.. then her cold composure shattering with wide eyes.

"Good gods. How the hell did-..." The woman actually recoils ever so slightly. She releases Neo, the here flinching back and massaging her neck with a pained look. "Dr Near did this? With what tool, a crochet mallet and bowie knife?!"

"Hmm..." Neo gives a ragged uncommitted grunt, looking away. If not for the pain, Neo would give a silent laugh at Blair's apparently criticism of the good doctor. It was a... morbid yet still funny picture to imagine.

The blonde groans, moving to a cabinet. Opening up, it reveals an organized fully stocked medicine station: Antibiotics, heart and blood medication, pain killers, and more. Grabbing two pill bottles, Blair moves back to Neo, pulling one green pill from one and two smaller yellow tablets from the other.

She gives them to Neo, the girl wide eyed as she looks at the offered drugs. "Here." She even produces a water bottle, offering it to the girl. "The pill is a pain reliever. The tablets will reduce the swelling and irritation." The little girl's eyes simply blinks twice, wide eyes just looking at them.

A few seconds passed before Neo's eyes glance suspiciously at the woman. The tired blonde meets the suspicion with an angry glare. Of course, Neo wasn't quite pacified by the furious amber showing. Nonetheless, she pops the medicine into her mouth, slowly unscrewing the water bottle and guzzling it down. The gulps were disturbingly loud to the blonde, whose glare narrows in disgust.

Then a sudden thought hits Blair as she face palms... She'd just realized it. "I'm getting deja vu, and I hate it." Neo raises a brow, cocking her head in confusion. "You're not the first kid to try my patience." She bites back dry. Rather than shy from that, Neo smiles sweetly back, eyes holding a mischievous twinkle. That brought Blair's eyes to close as she sighs. "And this one knows snark..."

Neo visibly giggles with no sound before her hand reaches for Blair's papers. The blonde's hand swats the pinkette's aside. Then she reaches again. This time, when Blair swats her, the hand shatters, Neo's entire body visually cracking apart.

In a shimmer, Blair's hand snaps down, clamping onto the slender hand as it grips her note paper. In the shimmer, Neo appears, now standing directly beside the sitting blonde. Blair eyes her, not quite sure what to make of her. "Straight answer. Why do you keep trying to get this?"

The girl, standing by the sitting woman, huffs, pulling her hand back. She gives an appraisal look of Blair for a moment, then her semblance conjures a new sign in her hands. Holding it up, it shows a reflection of the blonde woman under the word 'unknown' which is underlined.

"Hm. And what about me are you wanting to know?" The direct question results in both females meeting gazes. Neither hard or cold, just giving one another a blank look.

Blair finally watches as the conjured sign in Neo's hand morphs, shifting to a picture of... a crude tower in the distance through an archway... a tiny water... volcano? In the center of a concrete path to said tower. Before the fountain stands a blurry man in the picture, not much more than a thick black stick figure with a black line from his hand and white on top of his head. Finally, a question mark appears.

It was Beacon... the man was Ozpin, though it was strange. The picture looked like it was from a very, VERY hazy memory. Still, it painted the picture enough. The blonde nods. "I... attended Beacon. Yes."

The picture shatters away, replaced with the word _'Huntress?'_.

The blonde's amber eye twitches, but she schools herself. Neo raises a brow seeing a cold cloud through the amber orbs, closing off. "No... I didn't finish schooling there."

Neo smirks, but stops herself. The itch going through her to shift the sign to something demeaning, but no. The woman not being a true Huntress was strangely... comforting. If only to separate the woman from her only other experience with a Hunter... the man with the scythe.

Shaking herself, Neo's expression blanks, head slightly tilted as she eyes the woman. Slowly, her brow ever slightly scrunches in thought. Blair takes notice of this, raising her own brow. Neo's lips purse, eyes narrowing a touch. The sign shifts.

_'Tell me. We've all been curious. How does someone get started with these guys?' _

The blonde huffs. "Man posts a simple job. I take the job. I exceed their expectations. They offer better jobs to me. I continue to surpass their predictions. Suddenly, they call me in to help a dying boy with sever aura poisoning-" At the girl's raised brow, Blair pauses. "-Right. Aura poisoning is a broad class of means that causes spiritual harm to a person, either with physical venoms and poisons from Grimm, or with specific semblances."

Neo shifts, open blank eyes. As if to say 'Oh, neat'. She gives a thumbs up, though the blonde isn't sure if it's mocking or not.

"Hmph." That day wasn't a walk in the park.

. . .

_The door bursts open, a man in a suit with brown hair and sunglasses entering. The three eyed skull is pinned to his lapel. However, over his shoulder is a gurgling boy. Blair stands inside a well kept apartment. Immediately upon looking at the open door, her eyes widen, alert. _

_**Blair Goodwitch**_

_**Age – 20**_

_**Six months after Beacon Expulsion**_

"_What in the- What is this?!" She yells as the man carries the unconscious teen inside. _

"_Your job. He needs medical attention." The man gruffly answers, though does move with urgency. Both he and Blair move to a large dining table, quickly clearing it as he sits the boy on the table top._

_In a blink, Blair's face masked, containing her anger. She was told one of her client's employees required a checkup related to their aura. She was not, however, informed that they required on site treatment for god's sake. "What happened to him?" _

_She eyes the teenage boy. His clothes were dirty, rips in several spots. His pale skin was caked with dirt and dust. He had blonde hair, but his eyes were clenched shut, face unconsciously clenched in pain. He looked no more than 15. Whatever was wrong with him, he required a medical facility... Then again, that's what she was for. _

"_I'm not allowed to inform you of that." The man speaks in a robotic tone, rehearsed. "His aura was messed up on a job. That's all. He isn't healing any physical wounds." _

_The blonde cuts a look his way. "Well, I can't exactly gauge what's wrong if I don't know what happened." _

"_Well, Miss Gale, I can't-" _

"_Quiet. You're useless." Blair bites, checking the boy over. Physical wounds include mild lacerations at the left forearm, littered at each rip of his pants, and some blood from his collar. She lowers her ear to the boy's chest, then snaps from the table to get a glass from the kitchen. Returning, she places the glass by the boy's mouth, waiting a second too long to finally see breath fogging the glass. _

"_His breathing is slow, heart rate off. Aura isn't recovering and his injuries remaining, means aura poisoning." She glares at the man across from her, willing all anger into it. "Did this boy come into contact with any Grimm?" _

_The man's emotionless facade started to crack under the heated stare. "W-well, I can't-" _

"_There's two ways aura poisoning happens with different solutions, you fool! Just answer the damn question!" She snaps. _

_Two ways. The first is physical, a poison or venom that hampers aura control and weakens the body. Like King Taijitu venom, for example. Most forms of physical aura poisoning come from Grimm confrontations, although some individuals collect the hazardous material from Grimm for... criminal use. _

_The second is spiritual infection, which has only one means: Encounter with a particularly vicious semblance. Another person's semblance tampers with the victim's own aura, either causing temporary or permanent damage. _

_Her own semblance would fall under the latter's umbrella. Just like her semblance, a spiritual based poisoning must be rejected through use of aura. Many doctors are given just enough aura training and specialization just to move said effects in the case the victim can't do so themselves. _

_The man finally flinches, coughing to compose himself again. "No Grimm." _

_Acting instantly, Blair presses both hands onto the boy's chest, focusing her aura into the teen. Easier for her since her semblance can give her minor control of the boy's aura as well! An aura shield shimmers around the boy as he winces in pain. _

'His aura is active.'_ She realized. That meant this kid wasn't some low level accomplice or grunt. This child was trained... _

_She finds another presence in the aura... a pull, sucking greedily whatever power comes with it. "A draining semblance?" Blair questions aloud. Quickly focusing, her semblance takes over full control of the boy's aura, as well as warping the twisted pull. And... SHATTER! _

_Her semblance expunges the pulling presence... for exactly two seconds before it returned instantly!The boy cries out in pain, body tensing and writhing. The pull reappeared in his aura and began draining most of what was left... _

_Blair turns on the man in a fury. "You said there were no Grimm!" This wasn't spiritual. The boy was physically poisoned! Before the man can sputter some excuse about not being clear, she shoves him aside. "Hold him down!"The goon does as he's told, holding the dying teen down. _

_The blonde moves towards her bedroom. Upon entering, the room reveals an organized desk with papers, Florescent Finish on a stand atop the desk, and several dust vials. _

_Quickly, she fishes through the drawers of the desk, finding a small clear bag of fluid with a line going to a connector. She grabs an IV needle as well, then grabs a small dust canister. She then gets a syringe as well, returning to the dining room. _

_She quickly pins the boy's arm down, quickly finding the vein and getting the IV in. She draws blood into the syringe, then uses her semblance on it. The aura within the blood quickly dies off, but upon introducing her own, the poison agent inside begins feeding on her aura instead. _

_She continues, gauging how quickly the poison reacts to her aura. Given the rate... She glares at the man still holding the boy down. "Okay. I know how much is inside him." _

_Quickly, the blonde opens the dust canister, revealing white dust crystals ground to flakes. She opens the IV bag, dropping and mixing three pinches of white dust into the solution. Sealing the bag again, she connects the drip bag to the connector._

_White dust is most often used to dissolve Grimm pools, but in the case of poisoning, white Dust is able to nullify and dissolve Grimm venom in the bloodstream. Unfortunately, any dust in the blood stream can cause complications, so the white dust must be diluted HEAVILY, slowing the process. The concentration of the venom is responded with longer exposure to the white dust drip. _

_As the dust works its way through, the victim must keep their aura levels high... which is the next issue. _

_After setting up the drip, Blair quickly leaves and returns with belts. She uses the belts to strap the boy down to the table, finally allowing the asinine goon to let go. After that, she starts checking each and every small laceration, cleaning the wounds. It takes time, but she finally locates it... and injection site._

_The pinpoint hole was at the base of the boy's neck, covered by his hair. He'd been injected with the Grimm venom. Disgusting practice. She quickly patches up the lesser wounds, and stitches up the more significant cuts. _

_She also notices a tattoo on the boy's shoulder blade. Jet black lettering '2707'. Her eyes narrow at the number, but she ignores it._

_That done, she takes her place pressing her palms into the boy's chest, using her semblance to connect to the boy's aura, then begins flooding her own aura into him. _

_The act of GIVING aura is unique to only a few select semblances. Controlling and tampering with a person's aura? Uncommon, but well heard of. Blair always takes pride knowing her semblance is one of a lucky few. _

_Still, half an hour later, Blair removes her hands from the boy. His body had finally relaxed, aura levels kept high with the blonde adding her own. She groans, sighing in frustration before she finally removes the IV drip. _

_Moving to the goon, she gives him a glare. "He'll live." _

_The man, sitting on a chair in the living area, looked taken aback. "Holy shit. Really? You're amazing-" Blair's hand snaps out, grabbing him by the wrist and twisting it. He yelps in pain as he's forced to his knees, groaning. _

"_If you ever, EVER leave information out on me again, you will die the way you expected that boy to." Zero emotion or compassion left her voice. She was tired, yet that seemed to make the statement that much more of a threat. _

"_S-sorry, Miss Gale!" He cries out. _

_Thankfully, she releases him. "Get the kid out of here. He'll still feel side effects for a couple days, but should make a full recovery." _

_. . . _

"So, the fool gets the boy out of there, and two days later, I'm contacted with a more official hiring deal by the same green haired abomination of a man that you know." Blair finishes her telling to the girl in front of her. Her eyes narrow, irritated. "I can't be sure about it, but I'm fairly positive that your superiors were the ones to inject the venom into the boy to test my abilities. Can't prove it, but I have my suspicions."

She let the information process in the pink and brown headed girl. Neo's face scrunches, clearly a question in her gaze. After a moment, she swipes her hand along the counter top, her semblance creating another sentence. _'How do they not know your name? Gale?'_

Blair blinks in surprise, then huffs. "Well... call that an unintended benefit of circumstance." At the confused gaze, she elaborates. "I was operating illegally. My name is blacklisted from any medical or research facility in Vale." Her face fell to a slight frown. "I was using the alias to get by, raise some money to leave."

The blonde then pulls her composure back, eyeing Neo suspiciously. "Now..." She slides a paper to the girl, surprising her. "I'd like to know every detail possible about your semblance..." She then brandishes her sheathed weapon. "And collect a sample."

Despite keeping her face blank, Neo pales only slightly...

. . .

Bella's Grinders & Pizzeria.

Carmine enters the shop just fifteen minutes after noon. Going for his usual, he goes to the counter and orders his sandwich. The lunch rush was on the tail end, most of the teens and students of Signal and local schools leaving.

He sits down at a booth in the corner of the restaurant, waiting patiently... minutes passing...

The boy's face pulls to a scowl... "Come on... where are you?" His foot began tapping rapidly, impatience settling in. The conman DID say he'd only show up if there was something he could gain... But, this was the same guy, right? The same one...

_'Newsflash, boy. Helping you screwed me over in a lot of ways after my boss learned of that psychopath's failure.'_

Roman's words rang out in his mind, causing him to grimace. What the hell was that supposed to mean? So, whoever Roman's boss is punished HIM for... _Killian's_ failure? That's messed up! Carmine's scowl deepens just thinking about it, but he shakes his head, clearing his mind. Don't get mad. If he gets mad, he'll do something stupid... like offer a criminal any information from the Hunter database-

UGH!

He throws his head back, groaning. How stupid can he be?! Offering something like that. Stupid, STUPID impulse driven-.

DING. The door of the restaurant opening catches his ear. Carmine snaps his gaze to the door, eyes widening. There he is. Roman Torchwick enters the diner, a mild cane twirl as his green eyes scan around.

The orange haired man turns towards Carmine, the two meeting gazes... then he turns towards the front. "Roman!" Carmine calls, raising his , the orange haired man tenses, head turning to the boy with an incredulous look. He visibly groans as he simply walks over to the boy's booth.

Roman sits across from the boy, scowling heavily. "Tell me, Silver Streak, were you dropped on your head, or are you genetically retarded?" Carmine flinches at the tone, opening his mouth to reply until Roman cuts him off dismissively. "Nevermind, I remember the Addict beating your head in. Of course, you're stupid."

"The heck did I-" Carmine growls back, anger pulling forth.

"I walk in, I order food, and I sit down like a normal person!" Roman whisper screams at him. "Blend with the crowd so no one bats an eye. Instead, you shout my name for all the public to hear. Subtlety be damned!"

The boy scowls and pouts before grumbling at him. "I already ordered you food..."

The orange haired man flinches, a look of disgust coming over him. "... what?"

"Excuse me, sir!" A chipper voice pulls both their attention as a waitress. She carries a wide black carrier plate with two sandwiches and two fountain drinks balanced on it. She carefully maneuvers around the confused man as she places the order on the table.

Roman simply blinks at the display, nodding absent minded as she makes her departure. He blinks again as Carmine puffs his cheek in a haughty scowl at him. The man simply tilts his head to pop the tension from his neck before sitting down. "So, you got me food just HOPING I'd show up?"

Carmine's scowl remained as he takes a bite of his sandwich. Chewing and swallowing through his pout, he looks away almost embarrassed. "Well, you were the only one of those guys that ever made sure to give me food back then..."

Huh... Roman simply blinks once before taking the sandwich. Turkey club? Eh, he's had worse. He begins to eat it, the two sitting in silence.

The boy eventually looks up. "Aren't you gonna say 'thanks' or something?"

"I wasn't aware I should thank you for stupidity." Roman mouths off before taking another big bite. The redhead's face flusters in anger, but Roman continues after swallowing. "You were the one who paid for food without knowing if I was going to be here or not. Don't be so quick to waste your lien, brat."

Carmine's glare magnified as he continued to munch angrily on his sandwich. The two eat in silence, the only sounds in the background being the chatter of others. Halfway through the meal, the boy glances up at the conman. "So... you're going to help?"

The question's response was a leveled stare at the boy. The man holds the glower as he continues eating with little difficulty. So, Carmine continues. "You said you'd come if you had figured out something I could give, so... what is it?"

Roman snickers, containing a laugh. "Calm down, brat. I don't need your precious inside information." The boy's startled reaction was amusing. He didn't expect that. However, Roman's smirk unnerved him. "I found a different use for you. One you won't like." He holds eye contact for a beat before stating clearly...

"You're going to help bring down my boss." Roman's smirk set in full smarmy setting.

The boy blinks at him, eyes wide but no other reaction. His mouth opened slowly, speaking low. "Uh... wha?"

. . .

The two leave the restaurant, Roman taking the lead while Carmine walks to his right one step behind. The sun beams overhead, making the boy narrow his eyes as they adjust to the light. He held a refilled cup of soda, silently guzzling down on it in thought.

After the man's chilling delivery, he hadn't budged on talking further until they left the establishment. Now on the street, some distance between them and other walkers, Carmine moves to speak. "So, what were you-"

Without looking, Roman twirls his cane up, stopping its tip an inch from the boy's nose. Carmine's surprised blink turns to a pout, but Roman still smirked. "Give it longer, just until I'm sure no one's tailing me today." He then peeks over his shoulder annoyed at the boy. "You're not the first to pull that stunt, by the way."

Carmine scowls as the two cross the street, muttering to himself. "Friggin stupid criminal crap."

They continue on their stroll, leaving the little boy to stew in anticipation. Moving over another cross walk, Roman finally speaks up. "Alright, that's good enough."

"FINALLY!" Carmine groans. "Now, what's this about-"

"SH!" The man shushes the kid, turning a scowl at him. "For gods sake, boy. How do you get dumber with double digit age?"

The boy's narrow glare bore holes in the back of the man's head. He grinds out his next words, low. "Then get. To the point! Why do I have to take down your boss?"

The conman shakes his head, snickering. He checks around him subtly, happily finding no one within hearing distance, even if they might be a Faunus. "Their name is AZRL, Avered Zenith of Remnant's Light." He begins to twirl his cane, looking lax despite the topic. "The name is long and pretentious, hence why they shortened it to a Hunter style name."

Carmine's brows scrunched together in thought. "AZRL... like... Azrael? Isn't that the name of some lesser known society's god in the south?"

Roman scoffs. "I know, right? Pretentious as all hell. But yes. These are the men who run the organization of the largest trafficking operation this crapsack of a world has ever known." Slowly, Carmine noticed the grown man's posture shift. He didn't like talking about these people... "They've been in Vale before, but each time they've tried to set up here, my boss has muscled them out."

The boy recoils at that. "O...kay? So, why hasn't he acted on them this time?"

"I think he's in on it this time." The man grumbles unhappily. At Carmine's wide eyed look, the conman elaborates. "I can confirm it's this group, and they've managed to get into the city much more openly then they have before. Which, of course, means they either muscled their way into the city's underground on their own, or..."

Carmine frowns at the trail off. "Or?"

"Or my boss LET them in this time." The two turn down another street, still walking casually. They'd moved out from the business end of the town, moving towards the more lively side. "Senior doesn't believe in simply cutting off and ending something he can mooch a profit from. It's possible that, instead of competing with his reach within the city, they simply came to him directly."

He then cocks his head in thought. "Makes me wonder why they didn't do so before... Although, I can imagine AZRL likes having more control of their parts. They don't appreciate partnership, the greedy bastards."

"Okay, but... What are they? What do they do?" The answer Carmine gets is a dry laugh, which irritates him. "Kidnapping kids, obviously, but what do they do with them?"

"Little bit if everything." Roman mutters seriously before kicking on the arrogance again. "But, back to Senior. If he IS behind the oh-so terrible shadow organization's return, that means for YOU to succeed, you have to deal with him as well."

"Kind of awkward, betraying your boss."

The orange haired man looks offended. "What? How dare you? Senior took me in when I not a home to turn to." Suddenly, he smirks. "But crime is a ladder. Kick those below you while they try to climb past you, pull those over you down so you can rise."

"So much for honor among thieves." The teen mutters sarcastically.

At that, Roman DOES show slight irritation. "Honor gets you killed, and that's the world we live in."

The boy's mind trails off... the sight of blood... _"I used this hand."_

Carmine flinches and shakes his hear. Roman ignores the boy's actions, announcing further. "Which brings us to our current goal. Confirm Senior's involvement, obtain an ally, and find a crack in their plans to capitalize on." Suddenly, his cocky grin returns. "And I'm hoping to accomplish all three here."

Carmine follows his gaze, finding their destination. His face falls, dread filling him, with a hint of confusion. "Um... I'm not allowed in there."

To his horror, Roman's grin doubles. "Oh, they allow people under 21."

"...Doesn't that just mean 18 and up-"

"They don't check." Roman chuckles as he crosses the street to a large building. Carmine grimaces as he eyes the large sign. Its lights were on, but didn't show bright under the sun. 'Junior's Nightclub'. The boy whines unhappily as he follows after the conman.

. . .

The blaring beats of the dance music assaults Carmine's ears. Spotlights flash along a large dance floor surrounded by clean leather booths. For barely afternoon, not even 3 pm, they were only a few patrons out and about.

The DJ stand was empty, likely on a preset playlist for the lesser hours of the day. Various multicolired lights lined the ceiling, but were off. Another thing for busy hours, then? Although, Carmine isn't sure. His greatest 'night life' is reading comics.

Across the way, he spots Roman approaching the bar. Here and there, Carmine spots a few guys wearing all black suits and reflective glasses. Sure, that's not twelve kinds of shady. Totally. He huffs and marches towards the bar as well.

Roman snickers as he approaches. A man is on the other side, back turned, as he interacts with the cash register. The orange haired deviant grins at a far off guard before walking right behind the bar, moving towards the unaware bartender.

The conman slaps his hand onto the counter. "Hey buddy! How's Shantell?"

The man, wearing black pants, black vest, and a white long sleeve button up, jolts in fright with a gasp. Turning to Roman, he shows short groomed brown hair and a trimmed short full beard. He glares at the pest. "Roman! Damn it, you scared me!"

He slams the register closed, quickly locking it. Smart, Roman notes with a smirk. "What other way would you have me?"

"Quiet?" The man quips, huffing a chuckle to a smirk. "Now, what brings you to my neck of the woods, Dirtbag."

Roman takes on a look of mock offense. "Ouch. That's not how friends act, Juny boy." The bar owner, Junior, raises a brow, unimpressed. Slowly, Roman's eyes harden just a touch. "Not exactly a conversation for prying ears."

Nearby, Carmine sits up on a stool at the bar, shoulders hunched uncomfortable. With pursed lips, he side eyes all around him, nerves racked.

"Oh, great... another hair brained score." Junior huffs. Then, he glances over Roman's shoulder, seeing the red haired boy at the counter. He then glares at Roman. "Seriously? I know we don't care, but how young _is_ that kid?"

Roman glances over his shoulder, seeing the uncomfortable teen. His grin grows three sizes in a second. "Oh, him? Never seen him before in my life." He pats Junior's shoulder. "Now, come on. I want to be quick."

Junior sighs. Subtly, he sends a glance to one of his guards across the way. He then bobs his head towards the teen at the bar. The goon grimaces in a mean face, then nods. "Alright. Five minutes."

The two men walk from behind the bar, disappearing behind a black door in the back. Carmine watches them exit. Confusion comes over him as he looks about with wide eyes.

Suddenly, a hand clamps onto the child's shoulder. Carmine flinches as he looks up his right shoulder to the grimacing goon. "You gotta go."

One blink. Two blinks... Carmine's wide, confused and slightly wary eyes shimmer. "Wha..?"

. . .

Junior and Roman file into the nightclub owner's office, filing cabinets lining the room with surveillance televisions on. The back corner has a desk, well cleaned but cluttered. After letting Roman in, Junior locks the door, both mean walking towards the desk.

Junior takes the desk chair, Roman pulling a second chair from the side and saddling onto it. "So." Junior groans, rubbing his temple. "What's got ya going with cloak and dagger here?"

Stone cold sober, Roman starts direct and blunt, frowning. "AZRL is back in the city."

Junior tenses, meeting Roman's hard eyes, but gives no other reaction. "..."

Roman's gaze narrows. "..." He holds the gaze a moment longer before the conman scoffs. "You already know, god damn it!"

Junior groans, running a hand over his head as he shifts in the desk chair. "Yeah, we know." At Roman's analytical glare, the man grimaces. "You don't need to tell me it's a bad idea. Believe me, I know."

Roman groans, cocking his head to glance at the ceiling. He hums in thought. "Out of curiosity, how many zeroes did they have to add to Senior's bank?" Roman asks with an even voice.

"Enough that he wouldn't tell me." The bar owner grumbles under his breath.

That gets a low chuckle out of Roman, now amused. "Oh, to know where you stand. Although, if the money is that much, I suppose I'd sell out too and horde it for my fancies."

"Hah! You're telling me." Junior chuckles along with the man. Two men under the boss's jackboot. Even being said Boss's son didn't help the bar owner. Then, his smile drops as he eyes the orange haired man seriously. "But you got your answer. We know about them, they're partners now. No conflict."

The conman matches his shift in tone, raising a brow. "Oh, I dunno. Sooner or later, the king's gotta get hit with a checkmate, eh?"

THAT receives a cutting, incredulous glare from the bar owner. "... The hell did you just say?"

. . .

"Ack-" The suited man hits the floor. Carmine stumbles back away from him, flailing his arms. The boy looks around, finding two more thugs closing in on each side. The kid backs up onto the smooth dance floor.

He holds up both arms in surrender. "What the heck? I was told I could-" His panicked shout is cut off as he they charge.

"Shove it, brat!" The left guard lurches in, reaching for him.

Carmine smacks the reaching hand aside, quick jumping back.. into the right guard. The goon wraps around the boy. He stands fully, the boy's feet drifting off the ground.

Squirming, Carmine throws his head back, cracking the man's nose with the back of his head. The man stumbles, dropping the boy and falling back. Carmine lands and rubs his head. He turns on the downed back with a pained look. "I'm sorry! Just stop- oof!"

The first guard tackles the boy from the side. The other two start getting to their feet as the redhead struggles with the first.

. . .

"What are you suggesting, Roman?" The bar owner raises from his seat, standing over the conman. His hard gaze does its best to pierce the man. Yet, Roman remains even, meeting it unaffected. "You have any idea what you're suggesting? He's my father!"

No flinching or blinking. Roman rises from his seat, cocking his head as if to say 'really?'. "I know exactly what I'm suggesting. That's why I suggested it." He sees rage boiling in the mob boss, quickly adding with less sass. "It's because he's your father."

Junior flinches back, eyes wide with growing fury. "I could have you rot in a ditch of your own digging for saying this." He moves closer, almost nose to nose as he glares down Roman's green eyes. "Out of respect for you, I won't speak about what you're suggesting... but get the hell out of my office."

Just a flash of hesitation comes through the criminal. However, he digs in. Rule number one to Roman God Damn Torchwick: when threatened, welcome it. "And out of respect for one of few people with functioning brain cells in Vale, I'm going to tell you what's best for you."

Junior's eyes burned, lip curling down in a grimace.

. . .

"COME ON!" Carmine shouts out, angry, as he elbows the first goon off him. Standing back up first, he socks the guy in the jaw with his armored fist. Sending the now unconscious man down, Carmine groans as the next two, along with three more newcomers, sprint at him. "Oh, please stop."

The boy ducks a grab, digging his fist into the first comer's gut, knocking him into the second. The next two lung at him. Eyes wide, Carmine's semblance activates, recalling himself closer to the bar as the two men stumble and fall.

The boy barely turns around as the last man grabs him from the side. One of the downed men gets up, rushing and grabbing Carmine's other arm. Both arms restrained, he's pulled off his feet as another goon rushes him.

Panicked, Carmine shouts. "Jager!" In a blue-ish flicker, the armor disappears from his breast and arm, reappearing on his legs, forming calf and shin guards as the vents open.

He kicks both feet up into the charging man's chest, but the goon catches the limbs... until Carmine activates the thrust. Like a bullet, the man holding his legs is thrown back into the other two men, while the boy and the two holding his arms flip back, hitting the ground hard.

As they hit the ground, their grip on the teen is lost, allowing Carmine to roll to his feet. "Zero!" with a flick of his arm, the armor flashes back onto his arm and chest.

All five men get up from the floor, fuming at the boy and rubbing the sore spots. Carmine's eye twitches, anger getting to him. "Alright, screw it. I'm mad. Come here!"

. . .

"Allow me to paint you a picture." Roman eases back from the bar man's ire. "The single largest industrialized city in the world without the pompous laws and regulation of Atlas. The grand city of Vale, free to all the frolicking kiddies of tomorrow, free range capitalism expanding businesses of all kinds, for all people. A place where it doesn't matter if you're black, blue, technicolor, or all between."

Each sentence and point was emphasized with waving hands. The conman smirks as he takes a smarmy edge in his tone. "All the spots and holes for a healthy, albeit potentially tame-" He rolls his eyes at Junior's cocked glare. "-criminal family empire." He then waves both hands in presentation. "That's present reality!"

"But deals like these, letting other big shots into the neighborhood, creating a partnership, and not even having the decency to tell dear ole jr?" Roman scoffs, emphasizing disgust. "Well, you know what that signs for the future, right?"

Junior narrows his glare at the man, huffing. "Enlighten me, my pain in the ass Muse."

On a dime, Roman snaps a pointing finger at the bar man. "It means, you're out!" Before the man can question, the conman pushes forward. "If the old man kicked the bucket a year ago, all assets and functions would have fallen to you. The people know you. They get you and how you run. They know not to piss you off, and they know how to keep you happy. We live off the spoils of not-so-merry deeds, while keeping off Hunter radar, capiche?"

At that, Junior's grimace lost focus... giving way to thought. That's right, just lead him where you need him. "Your point?"

Roman bites back a groan, turning away as he rolls his eyes. "My _point_, is that AZRL ends that future. A contract with them is a death sentence either by them or the hunters. Now, I'm down for dangerous game, but suicidal behavior without a guarantee of victory? Not my cup of tea."

"Hilarious, coming from the man who survived working with Killa." Junior snidely bites back. Roman lightly grimaces at the unforeseen backpedal.

"A situation I was placed in by your father's taste in business partners, hence the current problem." Roman groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bringing us back to the psychopathic elephant in the room, at this point, if AZRL gets any more of a hold in this city, then you filling daddy's shoes someday only means becoming their next lackey. Sure, he might be swimming in the benefits now, but they won't be so kind with whoever inherits the deal."

"And you'd have me what? Whack my own father?" The man bristles at the comment. Suddenly, he's pacing, keeping his glare on his 'friend'. "What would that make me? A man willing to kill his own flesh and blood. That doesn't inspire loyalty. That makes the target on that man's back twice as large!"

The pacing man continues as Roman keeps an even stare at him. Slowly, one of the conman's brows raises, skeptical. Junior didn't need to wonder what it meant as he continues. "The change in leadership to a 'traitor' wouldn't be peaceful at all. It'd break our operations down."

At that, Roman smiles wide. His eye flicks to the monitor televisions, seeing live feed of Carmine bashing two thugs aside on the dance floor. "Hmph! I never said YOU had to take the credit. A patsy is always a given." The thief points towards the monitor with his cane.

Junior follows the gesture, eyes squinting at the sight. Suddenly, he rolls his eyes towards the fellow man, unimpressed. "Seriously? I know you were throwing the kid under the bus, but he's actually with you?" A quick glance back to the screen, he sees the boy kick another thug away before two more rush him. "Wait..."

At the slow tone, Roman's smirk turns smug. "Ah, yes, well I indeed just wanted to screw with him at first, but I also needed you to get where I was going with this."

Junior watches the kid's moves, noticing the armor. "The brat's a Huntsman-in-training?"

"And a bleedin' heart do-gooder at that." Roman scoffs before facing the man serious again. "The hunters have shown their line of morality when it comes to tolerating this city's criminals. Do I need to bring up Rocky?" Junior meets the orange haired man's green eyes, rage and anger gone as his own thoughts run a mile a minute... he was considering it.

"Story becomes some Signal brat stumbling upon AZRL's operation... connect the evidence to father... and the Hunters do the rest, same as before." His eyes trail back to the screen with Carmine. "And if it fails, the kid takes the blame and dies. Not pretty, but who can complain?"

Junior's hand comes to his chin as he continues. "And if the Hunters impede AZRL's operation, they'll be forced out anyway, which would give me business reason to decline any future attempts they make to partner up... then the city is left to me." Suddenly, the bar man snaps a focus glare on the conman. "And what are you getting out of this? I highly doubt you've suddenly had your heart grow three sizes or something."

At that, the criminal's grin falls, down to a pursed line. "I want out." He starts simply, annoyance dropping like liquid from his tone. "Senior spared me, this is true. He then stuck me on a leash and kept me for all the dirtiest shit he needed for well over a decade. Sure, he's better than those before, but I don't do subordination. No more." Roman glares back at Junior. "If I help you with this, then any ties holding me to Senior's organization, or you even, are gone. The crime family won't mess with me, and I can come and go from Vale as I please."

"In addition." He quickly adds before Junior to react. "I very well may come back through every so often and run some mayhem. This is my home, after all." His stern look gives way to a chuckle. "I expect to have no conflict with you and yours while I'm home. Anyone tries to mess with me, I won't be held responsible for where they end up."

Any nerves or hesitation from the bar owner leaves at that, giving way to a look of clarity. "I see..." He trails off, lightly raising a brow to find the security feed now shows six men on the ground, four more standing and closing in on the panting boy.

"... They're holding an event in town." Junior starts, catching Roman's attention. "And auction."

Roman flinches back at that, eyes widening. "Really?" The shock shows. "Where the hell were they gonna pull that off?"

Junior's eyes close as he seems to center himself. His eyes open, a smoldering gaze. Roman held in the urge to smile in satisfaction. He'd made his decision. "The Silver Auditorium at the edge of town, on Delano Avenue. Father owns the place. The auction's in two days... starts at 10 at night."

The criminal grins. "Well, that's convenient-" He suddenly sputters, eyes wide. "Senior owns that place?! The hell?!"

The bar man huffs a soft laugh at that. "He commissioned it to be built. He usually rents out the main auditorium to public functions, but the subterranean floors have some other purpose. Even I've never really learned about what he does with the place." He scoffs, shaking his head.

Roman's smirk widens until a thought hits him. "... Is the old man going to be there himself?"

Junior shakes his head. "Father told me that AZRL didn't want their... 'supplier' buying the goods they were supplying." He runs a hand over his head. "He told me about the event hoping I'd go. I don't count for their little rule, so he wanted me to... procure some new blood for our operations." Junior cocks his head, popping the tension from his neck, a look of disgust on his face. "I told him I wasn't interested."

Roman takes that information in, nodding along with a growing smile. "Oh, I both like where this is going. So, we give the Hunters an anonymous tip about the auction then? They bust the place and free many the children of the sad chains and unhappiness."

That gets an annoyed look from Junior, but he shakes his head and continues. "From what I understand, even if it was a best case scenario, AZRL wouldn't be too broken up even losing that solid chunk of slaves. If we want to deal a significant blow to them, then the Hunters will need even more."

That brought a pause to the conman. "Hmph. True. They're entire organization is widespread, secretive... Dealing a significant blow requires something the Hunters can investigate further. That they can track." Suddenly, Roman and Junior meet gazes, green eyes widening as he sees a grimace pull on the bar owner. "Like a money wire?" Roman asks softly, almost unsure.

Junior groans... "Oh, god... DAMN IT." The silence between them lasts an uncomfortable moment before the mobster sighs. "Let's do it." Suddenly, he bores a glare into Roman's eyes. "You'll go in my place... and make a purchase."

. . .

The last thug hits the floor face down. He struggles for a moment, attempting to stand up, only to slip and fall back unmoving. In the center of the dance floor, over ten thugs lay sprawled on the floor, more than a couple on top of one another.

Towards the bar counter, Carmine leans against the top, panting and scowling. Only one man still stands attempting to corner the kid. "Alright, you get one chance to let me talk this crap out." Carmine utters, clearly frustrated and done with this entire stupid situation. These random jerks just pouring out and not letting him speak!

The grown man snarls, moving to charge until a voice shouts out. "What the hell is going on?!"

The thug and Carmine flinch, looking over to see the bar man and Roman come out from the back. Roman smirks and marches on over as he inspects the work around him. "Hmm... You look like there's been a party."

Carmine's wide, incredulous stare bores into the man. "What are you-" The conman puts a finger up, silencing the kid, though that doesn't stop the heated glare in response.

Junior marches up to the one standing guard, scowling. "Seriously? You guys couldn't get one kid out?"

The man sputters, nervous. "I-I'm sorry, sir. He was-"

"Don't bother." Junior eyes the sprawled out wimps. He shouts at the entire room. "You wimps have five minutes to clean yourselves up for business tonight!" A second ticks by with no movement, Junior narrowing his eyes at the man. "Clock is ticking." The man winces and rushes off as the men all over start painfully moving.

Roman smirks at the display. "Such wonderful help you find these days."

Junior gives him a side glare, moving a step closer towards him. "Two days, afternoon. Meet here again. Now, off with you."

The conman gives a mock two fingered salute before glancing Carmine's way. "And, we're done here. Come on." Before the boy can respond, the smirking man is already marching towards the exit.

The boy gawks at the man as he gains distance away. "I... But... What..? UGH!" He groans out before rushing after.

As the sputtering child rushes to catch up to the man, Roman's smirk deepens, a glimmer in his eyes not there before. He exits the building, chin higher than it's been since... well, even if he knew of a time it was that high, he'd say he was feeling better now. Two days... Two days, and he would free himself from oversight... he could finally go his own way.

This child stumbling across Roman was definitely an annoyance... but it just might be the luckiest event of his life.

**Where last chapter was more putting Carmine and Neo in their respective deals, this time Blair and Roman took the lead. **

**References: **

**Blair's alias of Gale is another Wizard of Oz alias. Like Ozpin using Baum for a civilian name (Chapter 1), Blair uses Gale for Dorothy Gale.**

**Join next time, in Chapter 13: Three Times the Confidence. **


	16. 14 Three Times the Confidence

**Chapter 14: Three Times the Confidence**

"Ah, good to see you up so early." The professional, yet amused voice radiates through the room. The training chamber with hexagonal walls echoes as the headmaster strolls in, cane lightly tapping. Ozpin's ghost like grin curls up at the sight on the boy. "Well, perhaps not 'up', as it were."

Across the entire room, from wall to wall, a single hexagonal bar extending out and connecting the barriers about four feet off the floor. Atop the sideways column, Carmine rests, laying on his back simply staring at the ceiling, arms rested behind his head.

The boy blinks wide, but doesn't actually face his father. "Holy crap, you're actually early. No wayward teens needing your indirect guidance today?"

The smirking headmaster walks his way to the control panel without a care. "Just yourself today, I'm afraid." With no prompting, he resets the control panel.

Carmine's dead pan face doesn't react as his makeshift spot begins to retract into the left wall. Sighing, the boy contorts his body in a stretch before he rolls backwards. Rolling to standing, he faces away from the wall and walks along the retracting rail.

Marching to the end of the rail, he hops off and lands with a light thud. He goes ahead and takes a spot across the room from Ozpin, a far off look in his eye. "Did we train last week or the week before that?" He questions out loud.

Ozpin's smirk disappears, but his voice remains as professionally upbeat. "Our last training both was two weeks ago, I believe. Lost time creating new strategies, Carmine?" However, his brow rose in question, noticing the lack of acknowledgment from the teen. "Something on your mind, then?"

"Hmm?" Carmine flinches, realizing he was being talked to. Shaking himself off, he stares ahead to his father, determined. "I'm fine. Let's do this."

. . .

Elsewhere, deep underground, a concrete chamber spanning 50 yards. Three canal runoffs split the room into four parts, a raised catwalk on one side connecting the sections. Upon the catwalk stand four individuals: A man in a lab coat, a suited goon with sunglasses, the green haired suited man Spyyra, and the blonde newbie doctor Gale. 'Gale' stands closest to the catwalk railing with a clipboard.

Spyyra walks to the rail, grin wide, as he announces. "Alright! Tomorrow is your big day, and we need a display of your abilities, children!" He winks down to the individuals below.

On one of the far ends of the room, on the section labeled 'A', stands Neo. Wearing a themeless white sleeveless shirt and black pants, she stares out emotionless. Across on the next section, labeled 'B', stands a black boy, taller and older, wearing the same. The next two sections, labeled 'C' and 'D', have other children on them, uniform in their plain attire.

Each of the children, Neo included, wore a thick black collar around their necks. Each one lit with a green light woven into the fabric on the side.

Spyyra snickers. "Of course, this is all for price scaling. You want a bright future, you need to sell yourself at a high performance and price." He grins at the mixed reactions among the three others, but he frowns at Neo's lack of response.

'Gale' Steps forward and speaks. "This will be a four way fight with one rule: Knock your opponent into the waters. Your performance will be rated based on multiple factors as follows: Subtlety, Control, Forethought, Execution, and Adaptability."

Spyyra takes over. "That last quality will be based on this." He raises a bag, metallic clanging sounding. "Four random weapons will be distributed. You will need to adapt your fighting based on the weapon given. Now, sync up your collars, children!"

Each child raises their off hand, pressing a button on the side opposite from the light. Pressing for one second, Blair looks down at her clipboard to a scroll, immediately lighting four Aura monitors on the screen.

. . .

Ozpin nods, syncing his scroll to the screen on the far end of the room, displaying his aura monitor on screen. Carmine draws his scroll, doing the same. Keeping an even stare, Ozpin nods in approval. "On you marks. This bout will only be to first blood."

Carmine's armored arm reaches down, hand resting on the grip of Heulin Noon. "Get set." He announces instead of his father, narrowing his eyes for the challenge. _(Guitar begins with symbol percussion)_

. . .

Spyyra grins wide, throwing out the weapon bag. From it, A handgun, a rapier, an escrima stick, and a whip. They sprawl out in the air and spread. The small brown haired deer faunus girl on section D receives the rapier. The even smaller boy on section C receives the whip. The older boy on section B receives the gun... leaving Neo with... _("Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway")_

She watches with half lidded eyes as the escrima stick clatters on the ground next to her. Really..? She gets a stick? She sends a dull glare to the catwalk, finding a grinning Spyyra winking at her. Her eyes narrow. Random her slave ass. _("Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way")_

Without any of the children being given enough time to pick their weapon up, the green haired man calls out. "AND GO GO GO!" _("Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing. It brings me down,-")_

. . .

Carmine draws Heulin' Noon. "Jager!" His armor flickers, the plating moving over his calves. He thrusts backwards, firing three shots. _("-But I won't let them-" Bass and drums start)_

Ozpin ducks and weaves keeping a rigid posture as he advances. Carmine fires a double shot as he propels himself into a flip up and over the headmaster. Ozpin's cane shimmers with aura as swats the double shot to the wall. _("If I seem bleak, well you'd be correct, and if I don't speak,")_

Landing the flip, Carmine fires his last shot before recall reloading the next cylinder full of dust bullets. He immediately recalls back to in front of Ozpin as the man turns around to deflect the shot from behind. _("-It's cause I can't disconnect. But I won't be-")_

The boy fires two double shots at Ozpin's legs. The headmaster dodges back, the shots landing just where he'd stood. While the man's feet are sliding with the dodge, Carmine aims to fire his double shot while the man can't shift his momentum. _("Burned by the reflection of the Fi-ire in your eyes.")_

Ozpin leans and contorts his back while sliding to a stop, the double shot zipping over his head. He jabs his cane into the floor to leverage himself up into a sprint at Carmine. The boy's eyes widen, quickly using Jager's boost to jump over the coming cane swipe. _(Chorus begins. "As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

Mid air, Carmine shouts out. "Zero!" The armor flashes to his left arm as he tosses his gun to his right hand. He drops and punches down, Ozpin dodging back. The boy's fist crashes into the floor. _("As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

Carmine raises his gun to fire. In a flash of movement, Ozpin throws his cane point first. The cane catches the gun, taking it from Carmine's hand and pinning it to the wall behind. The boy growls as he activates his aura to recall the gun back... until Ozpin's green aura flashes around both weapons. It doesn't recall. "What?!" _("As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

Ozpin advances on him, throwing precise jabs. Carmine uses his armored arm to deflect the strikes, then ducks a hook... down directly into Ozpin's follow up kick. He puts his block up, but is knocked back, hitting the ground hard. _("As you're staring at the Sun..." Chorus builds up to an end. "As you're staring at the Sun!")_

. . .

The tall boy dives for the gun near him, grabbing it and rolling to a firing position. Checking the chamber, it's loaded, and he fires at Neo. The bullet hits the girl in the head... and she shatters. The boy then finds Neo far from the starting position, sliding and grabbing her weapon. _(music dims and bridges to next verse. "HEY-")_

The boy takes aim and fires two shots. Neo ducks the first shot, then leaps into the air over the second shot. She crosses the canal with the leap, landing on section B. The boy scowls, backtracking and firing. _("When I ran, I didn't feel like a runaway!")_

Neo zig zags back and forth while closing the distance, the shots narrowly missing by inches and sparking off the ground and wall behind her. Just before she can reach him, his aura shimmers as a clear barrier forms between the two, like a flat see-through wall. _("When I escaped, I didn't feel like I got away!")_

The 'wall' shimmers before showing a reflection of the girl. Neo sees herself and the area behind her, not the boy or the area behind him. Suddenly, a spot of the wall pulses as gun shots fire through. Oh split reflex, Neo blocks the first shot with the escrima stick, then ducks and weaves further attacks. _("There's more to living than only surviving.")_

Suddenly, two shots land, hitting center mass. On the other side of the barrier, the boy smirks satisfied. The girl slumps back onto the ground. He ends his semblance, the barrier disappearing... shattering. As it shatters, the girl is gone. _("Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying.")_

The boy back steps, gun trained out as he rotates, looking for the girl. As he turns his around, the real girl climbs up from the drop to the water behind him. _("Though you hear me, I don't think that you relate. My will is something that you can't confiscate.")_

He turns to fire, but she kicks his forward leg out, grabbing his wrist. The gun fires, then clicks out of ammo. With him off balance, she wrenches his arm down, crouching the boy. She rolls forward, placing the escrima stick under his chin, gripping both sides, as she rolls over his shoulders behind him. _("So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated by destruction in your eyes-")_

Landing behind him, she pulls the stick over her head, catching the boy's head and pulling him over as well. Releasing one end if the stick, the boy is flung off the section, into the water several feet below the edge. Neo steadies herself, looking over the room. _("As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

The boy from Section C is whipped back, knocked over the edge as he begins to fall into the canal. Neo's eyes lock onto the rapier in his hand as she takes fires off towards him. _("As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

She leaps from the edge across the canal. She strikes the boy's arm with the stick, making him release the sword. She releases the stick, catching the sword as she lands on section C, leaving the boy to fall onto the canal. _("When I ran, I didn't feel like a runaway.")_

Turning, Neo finds the other girl, slightly taller with brown hair, brandishing the whip. The girl narrows her gaze and twirls the whip in a flourish. _("When I escaped, I didn't feel like I got away.")_

The girl advances, whip lashing around with the twirls and striking about wild yet precise. Neo's eyes widen as she's driven back, holding the rapier with both hands. She blocks and deflects but the whip merely bends around the block, lashing her with red welts. _("There's more to living than only surviving. Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying.")_

The girl throws a hard lash, the whip smacking Neo back. The tri-colored girl glares at her, rewarded with a confident smirk from her opponent. Neo shifts her weapon to her right hand, but the older girl reacts immediately. _("Though you hear me, I don't think that you relate.")_

She swings the whip, the end of the material wrapping around Neo's wrist and taking control of her weapon hand. The girl pulls, dragging Neo until the younger girl digs in her heels and halts herself. _("My will is something that you can't confiscate, so forgive me-")_

Suddenly, Neo smirks, the weapon in her right hand shattering. Her eyes blink, swapping the pink and brown, an edge of excitement. The illusion shatters, revealing the rapier in her LEFT hand, not the captured right. Neo pulls at the whip, charging the older girl with the rapier in a thrust. _("-But I won't be frustrated by destruction in your eyes.")_

With the whip occupied, the older faunus girl can't defend herself. Her aura blocks the thrust, but she's Knocked back, feet sliding from the concrete... Neo wins. _("As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

. . .

Carmine stands up, finding Ozpin standing with one hand behind his back, the other raised in forward fist. The boy growls, bringing his arms up in a cross block pose. "SCHNEIDER!" He shouts in anger. _("As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

His armored arm flickers aqua before both forearms and fists flash with his aura. His armor enters it's third form. Close combat form Schneider. Instead of a full sleeve and breastplate, both forearms are armored. At each elbow was a bladed spike. The backs of both hands had blades extending over half a foot past his fists. He lowers the block position, scowling at his father before brandishing the new attached weapons. _(music dies down to only drums. "Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway. Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way.")_

The boy kicks off into a sprint. With a jump, he slashes down at Ozpin. The man dodges, so the boy pirouettes, attempting to hook the headmaster with the elbow spikes. Ozpin tilts back, the spike zipping in front of his glasses. His expression is neutral, unfazed. _("Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing. It brings me down, but I won't let them.")_

The headmaster slaps the side of the next blade attack down. Directing Carmine's momentum, he throws the boy away. The boy rolls to his feet, taking the next swipe. Ozpin catches his arm at the wrist, an iron grip. He twists the boy down into the floor. _("If I seem bleak, well then you'd be correct. And if I don't speak,-")_

Carmine once more rolls to his feet. He crosses his arms, palms inward. The same components for Jager's thrusters activate dust at the base of the blade. The blades heat, dimly changing red hot. _("It's cause I can't disconnect. But I won't be-")_

With a roar, he charges his father. The silver haired man raises one hand, his aura projected in a clear barrier, it blocks both Carmine's blade tips. With no change in expression, Ozpin pushes back, the boy's feet sliding along the floor. _("-Burned by the reflection of the fire in your eyes, As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

With a one inch push, the sheer power of Ozpin's aura throws Carmine off balance. The boy spins, swinging the blades, but after one rotation, Ozpin is gone. The boy halts stops, eyes darting side to side, scanning for the man. _("As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

Ozpin lands beside Heulin Noon, still pinned to the ground by the headmaster's cane and green aura. Stepping down on the gun, he grabs his cane's hilt. Carmine narrows his eyes before stubbornly charging with his dust infused blades. _("As you're staring at the Sun! Ho Oh oh OH!")_

Ozpin's lip curls to a smile before, in a blink, he smacks both Carmine's bladed arms out, opening him up to attack. Carmine's wide eyes watch helpless as the man jabs his cane forward... stopping just a hair off the boy's throat. _("As you're staring at the Sun! As you're staring at the Sun!")_

Carmine stands stunned as Ozpin lazily withdraws his cane, standing up in perfect posture. "That was far better than usual. Your transitions are getting faster." The boy sneers at the compliment, huffing.

. . .

Neo stands tall, smirking in satisfaction up towards the peanut gallery. 'Gale', she had to remind herself, looked on with a raised brow, impressed. The other two lackeys seemed ti be in awe, sharing a look with big smiles. However, no look was quite as predatory and gleeful as the green haired man's. He begins clapping his hands uproariously, shouting out. "Oh, darling child, that was an amazing performance!"

He sends a sad look, shaking his head, towards the three children in the waters. "Oh, uh... you all did well, too."

Blair cuts in, stepping to the edge of the railing. "Each of you will receive an evaluation of your ability and what that means for you moving forward." She locks eyes with pink and brown, but quickly moves to the others. "You'll get cleaned up before meeting me for said evaluation. The next time you see me will be tomorrow before the ceremony. Now, off with you."

Without word, Blair leaves the room, briefly catching Neo and the other kids be approached by more men in suits and sunglasses. Disgusting goons. However, one annoyance quickly catches up to her, walking in step.

Spyyra waltz next to her, a pep in his voice. "Why, Miss Gale, you have such a way with words. So business like. You know? I really like watching displays of... _authority_ like that." She found his real smile a hell of a lot creepier than his fake mask of a smile. Ew, was he genuinely interested in her?

"Mr Barnall, I have business to attend to."

"Good. That's great. I love assisting coworkers with the odd jobs. Builds bonds among comrades, am I right?" He was still smiling at her, so genuine. It was unnerving. Suddenly, he's gushing, one hand on each cheek as he... sways back and forth swooning. "Plus, I'm always just so giddy watching the kiddies grow up! It happens so fast-"

Blair huffs, catching his attention enough to stop rambling. "Do you pester all female staff like this?"

Zero hesitation or shame. "Oh, just the one's as striking and powerful as you." This sleezy piece of- "Plus, I do need to inform you to be on your best behavior." The shift from gushing tone to gravely serious is off enough to draw her eyes to him. His eyes are hollow, smile muted, even looking a touch paler with his grim tone. "Tomorrow is your first glamorous event with us, and the boss will be here."

She stops walking, the two now in the lesser lit stone halls. "The _boss _boss? You're serious? I still haven't heard the man's name, and he's just going to show up without care?"

Spyyra sighs dramatically. "It can't be helped. Tomorrow is our biggest sale in years, so he's just adamant about showing up for all our buyers." Suddenly, his orange eyes lock onto the woman. "And seeing as I am in charge if security, I need everyone on their A game."

Blair composes herself, nodding. "I see... thank you for the notice." She turns to continue walking, only for the man to slide in front of her, smile back like nothing happened.

"Aw, your welcome. We're becoming closer every second. I think we should get a nice seafood dinner under candle light. What do you say?"

"..."

He smiles wide at her even stare, inching into a lean in anticipation.

"I'd rather slit my wrist and ease into warm water while the water turns pink." She walks right around him, leaving him in place.

He clutches at his heart, smiling after her before taking notice of the suited man walking up. He smiles at the man warmly. "I think she likes me."

. . .

The boy scoffs, deactivating the dust in the blades. "Zero." In a flash, the armor flickers back to an armored sleeve and top breastplate. "Whatever." He holds his hand out, recalling Heulin Noon to his grip. "How did you stop my recall?"

"Truthfully, I wasn't sure it would work." Ozpin comments, a light twinkle of mirth in his eye. "Although, all I did was channel my aura through both our weapons together. If you could still recall it, it would have called both our weapons to you, but since your semblance does not work that way, it couldn't recall your gun while my cane was attached."

Attaching an object through aura that couldn't be recalled? Hmm... He should check into projecting an aura shield around his weapons... if that's possible. Granted, only high level Hunters like Ozpin, or maybe Qrow, were likely able to reliably do such a thing. Shaking his head in a grunt, Carmine runs a hand through his hair. "Okay."

He looks up at the screen on the far wall. His aura dropped to 70% just from that bout. His fists clench tight, a wave of anger boiling over at that. Burning his stamina too fast. A simple look at his father's aura bar, and that anger turns tenfold. 95%!

"Your manner of comparison is off." Ozpin states, almost like he read the boy's thoughts. The boy flinches, eyes back on the man. "You've adopted an unorthodox method of fighting with your semblance that will undoubtedly expend your aura far faster than all prior tactics. It is true that this style you've taken to is quick to tire."

Carmine's fists clenched, eyes narrowing downward. The headmaster continues. "Your aura will grow, like a muscle getting worked. You will adapt, and you will be able to extend your stamina. Rather than compare your current stamina to my own, compare your ability to counteract and contend for advantage." A smirk finds itself on the man. "For you are most definitely making great strides in actually challenging me."

However, the boy didn't seem convinced... With a shake of his head, he relaxes. "Whatever..."

Ozpin's smirk pulls to a frown, sensing the off tone. He noticed it when he first entered, when he saw the boy two days ago... "Think on your progress. Do not be so rigid on percentages, useful as they can be." Seeing the downturn of the boy's mood, Ozpin nods. "Perhaps we should perform a different exercise today before you venture out to the city again-"

"What?" Carmine demands immediately after the word 'city'. At Ozpin's blank look, the boy urged further. "What makes you think I'm going to Vale again today?"

"It may have something to do with your consistent ventures out from Beacon for the last several days. Shall I assume you'll remain on campus tonight then?"

The child sighs. Kinda obvious what he's doing when saying it out loud. "I won't be going to the city tonight, no."

Ozpin waits a moment for more, but the boy doesn't elaborate any further. He looks deep into Carmine's dark blue eyes, as if searching, but coming empty handed. "I see. Perhaps today is better spent on oneself. You seem like it would do you wonders." With a click of his scroll, his aura bar disappears from the screen. "Let's call today a time for realization, shall we?"

He had meant that to give the boy time to air his struggles... to clear his mind and build himself up from his frustrations and doubts. Maybe open up and come to Ozpin and share his troubles.

He did not expect the boy to glare back at him. "What? That's it?"

Ozpin raises a brow, still calm and collected. "Pardon?"

"Not gonna ask what I'm doing in Vale? Not gonna ask how I am? Or even just the fact I KNOW you think something is up, but you won't even ask." Carmine scoffs, an angry groan coming out. "You seem to know anything and everything in the world. What? You just need to watch everyone else piece things together themselves?"

At that, Ozpin remains neutral, speaking politely. "Carmine, I'm afraid you're vastly overstating my reach and insight. I do not, in fact, 'know anything and everything'. If there is a problem, I'm more than interested in listening and providing assistance as I can, as is my job-"

"Tch! Right." Carmine scoffs. The headmaster's eyes widen a touch. This behavior is new... "Your job." He parrots. "Even though the person who has taught me the most here was expelled with her dream shattered."

"Carmine, what Miss Goodwitch did was-"

"I know! That's not the point." The boy cuts him off with a heated glare.

The headmaster pauses for a moment, placing both hands on the top of his cane. He eyes his son curiously. "Carmine..."

"Don't you mean, Mr Uhlric?"

The man's eyes widen in recoil at that. "Carmine." He reiterates. "What is it that you wish to say?"

Carmine's teeth clench as he growls under his breath. "What I _wish_ is for you to act more like a father, and not my _fucking_ teacher!" At that, he turns and storms out of the room, leaving the headmaster alone frozen in place.

. . .

Probably shouldn't have started his day yelling at his father... That was a bad move. The teen moved about Beacon, sulking around each and every hallway. Such a bad way to start, especially since... well, he had nothing to do for the rest of the day. He'd originally hoped to waste time with his father until he could go see Oobleck for a lunch session. BUT here he is with a whole hour to kill.

He didn't want to think about tomorrow... mostly because he was sick and tired of thinking about it...

. . .

_Carmine catches up to Roman, the conman having made it onto the streets. The criminal had a wide smile, thoroughly pleased with the world. Carmine winces with hard breaths as he finally falls into step with the man. "Wait, what was that back there?!"_

_**Yesterday, Post Junior's Bar**_

_The orange haired man huffs a laugh. "Just securing a plan for us, my ignorant companion." The two come to a stop at a cross walk, the man using his cane to cut Carmine off from walking into the street. _

_The boy scowls at the weapon. "What is it with older people using cane's as weapons?" He swats the weapon down in a huff. "Now, what the heck are we doing?" _

_That gets an eye roll from the conman. "What we're _doing_ is laying down our plan." A soft chuckle comes from him unbidden. Perhaps he's more excited for this than he thought. "Two days from today, AZRL will be holding an auction for all the children they currently have at the ready." _

_The boy's breathing halts. In a cough, he rushes in front of Roman. "WE HAVE TO-" The criminal once more swats his cane in front of the boy, the movement making the teen flinch. He glares down, the unspoken command to be _quiet_. Carmine whacks the cane away. "Stop that!" _

_Roman feeds off the frustration, smirking. "Like I was saying. Two days, at night, will be an auction for the sad children in cages. So, nothing will happen tomorrow, but you'll meet me back there at Junior's back in two days at 3 pm."_

_Carmine's full attention locks on the man. "Alright..." He gestures for Roman to continue, a little incredulous in tone. _

"_Our... shall we say, Sponsor, will be providing me, and subsequently, you, with access to said event of terrible sadness." His smirk widens to a full grin. The challenging glint in his eye was unnerving to the boy. _

"_Really?" Carmine cocks his head confused. "That easily? Then we find the kids and break them out!"_

"_No." The idea is shot down immediately. At the boy's rising temper, Roman wags a finger. "Two, would-be party crashers would not last long just busting through the play." Suddenly, his smirk falls. "No, we'll be making a purchase."_

_Fury! Carmine grabs Roman by the arm, halting both. The two glare at each other. Calm smolder looks down on the furious child. "The hell are you talking about." _

_Calmly, completely unaffected by the threatening posture, Roman responds condescendingly. "electronic trail. Purchases at the event are too much for hard cash, so all purchases are done with cash transfers. Typically thought untraceable, but our friend is setting up a mock account with a unique routing configuration. We make a purchase of one sad child, and trace the money route providing your lovely hunters with in-depth knowledge of exactly where AZRL's money goes." _

_He sees the information process through the boy. It slowly dawns into him. This was a long play then. Roman adds further. "BUT, to answer your need for immediate results..." A predatory smile comes on. "I might whip something up for that, and you should be ready for a fight, just in case." _

_He roughly shoves the short teen off him. He takes the time to flick the brim of his hat to knock it back into place, then gives a smarmy grin. "So, take tomorrow to prepare, brat. Bring lots of dust." He ends in a sing song manner._

. . .

He should tell Ozpin... But, the very idea burns under his skin. Hell, at this point, he might already know!

No. He made his promise. He needs to do this. He needs to save those kids... Just gotta actually do it... Yeah, Carmine grimaces as he enters his room, looking over his collection of dust...

. . .

Neo grunts, opening tired eyes as her door opens. She was still clad in the simply white shirt and black pants. A suited goon enters the room, stern faced. "Come on. It's time for your evaluation." His rude demand immediately gets a dull glare, but she complies without issue, standing and following.

Moving through the halls towards the checkup office, she spots the older teen boy she'd eliminated in their match. He passes with his escort, giving her an dull glower. Actions like that used to bother her, but she only smirks back at him in response.

She both understood and couldn't fathom the idea. They were all here against their will, taken from whatever circumstances befell them. The idea of being resentful towards those in the same position as you just... didn't make sense in that way.

However, then there was the extra treatment one gets for performing well. Not that she gets that given her... history, but any of the numbers that do well just get sneered at by anyone under them. In that sense, she almost understood it. But, one would think that anger would mostly go to their captors, not someone who is just a slightly better prisoner than them.

Entering the room, she finds the now familiar sight of 'Dr Gale' taking notes on her clipboard. Upon entering, Neo smirks, batting her eyes coy. The blonde raises an unimpressed brow, but the goon beside her grumbles. "Smartass mute." He turns towards the girl, but he's beaten to the punch.

"Leave us." Blair commands before the man 'disciplines' the girl. Her tone holds the full undercurrent of anger and disgust. The goon stops, taking a moment to glare at the woman, but thinks better of a response. He leaves the room, shutting the door, leaving the two inside the clean white room. Blair gestures to the chair across the center counter from her. "I'm not exactly in the mood to waste time, so tone down your habits, please."

'Habits'?! The hell did that mean. Neo's mismatched eyes give a dull glare as she puffs her cheek. However, she complies. Allies, right? Or, whatever they are.

Blair nods at the acceptance of the order. Her focus momentarily checks her surroundings to be sure it wasn't another shatter trick. Neo does that again now, she will definitely regret it. "So, evaluation, since it needs to be done. I'll be skipping the long explanations, so we can talk about other matters after."

Neo smirks, gesturing to herself with her left hand and holding up one finger with her right.

Blair's attention goes to her clipboard, flipping through papers. "Yes, you're the pick of the litter. On paper anyway. Each category has a rating out of 20. Subtlety: 16 with good use of your semblance to hide yourself for sneak attacks. Control: 10-"

Neo cocks her head, giving a stink eye with a clear 'what the hell?' face.

"Your fighting style centered around letting your opponents think they were in control, true, but your willingness to let them fully utilize their strategy for you to take advantage of that false security still lowers that score."

The girl scowls with squinted eyes as she purses her lips. A low growl comes from her, getting a half groan, half laugh from the blonde.

"Forethought: 15 for your traps. Hiding which hand actually had the rapier was a well thought out move that brought this up. Otherwise, it would be average. Execution: 13, letting your last opponent gain ground and hits on you lowered this along with your control. Finally, Adaptability: 18."

At the girl's sudden bright perking, she answers. "Using a simple stick to manipulate your opponent, using your illusion semblance to trump another, taking chance to obtain a superior weapon, then hiding said weapon for a final strike against an opponent with much higher reach. You performed astoundingly well in this category."

The girl just... looks back at that. Eyes were wide, back slightly straighter. Probably the most genuine praise she'd received since... Well, she can't quite place another time. Still, it felt... nice.

"Do you have any other questions before we move on?" Blair urges.

Hmm... 16, 10, 15, 13, 18... 72 out of 100. Her face scrunches at the total. Cocking her head to the side, she conjures a sign in her hand, reading 'Average score?'

"The average would be 47 for special operatives like you."

JEEZ! High standards, much? Still, quite nice to know you're ahead of the curve. The sign breaks, reforming with a new query. _'Highest score recorded?'_

Blair raises a brow at the competitive nature on display. However... "I'm not privy to the records of past participants, but... for pricing interests, they do keep the top total around for reference. 85 was the total." Suddenly, she grimaces in disgust. "And you know who it was, too."

Neo narrows her gaze at that, confused. She knows who it was? What? Her father? She hadn't let Blair know about her old life THAT much, so that-No... No, nononono. Her jaw drops, shaking her head. NOT that green haired ASSHOLE!

Blair nods with a sigh. "Yeah. Apparently, he was too skilled for them to risk losing control of. Rather than sell him, they kept him into their ranks." She then lets out an 'eck' in disgust. "I only know because he thought bragging about it would woo me."

Ew.

"On that note, I should tell you that you'll have the highest price tomorrow. Despite your supposed history." Neo smirks at that, raising Blair's brow. "This is your third time being auctioned, Neo. Why is that?" The girl quirks her head a touch, but the doctor answers the unspoken question. "Spyyra told me this was your third time."

Neo scowls before rolling her eyes dramatically. She then shrugs, holding her hand out flat and tilting it side to side, a 'so-so' gesture. At Blair's silence, the young girl sighs. She waves her hand to conjure her sign again. _'Is 'cause screw em' an acceptable answer?'_

Blair smirks for just a second, but quells it. "Well, considering neither of the previous sales lasted a day before you were forced back here... I suppose that is an acceptable, if rather ill thought, answer." Her tone dips, double checking the doorway. She speaks lower. "Now, here's how tomorrow will go."

The girl straightens, paying full attention now.

"The auction begins at 22:00, 10 o'clock at night. From 19:00 to 21:00, I'll be giving a final quickened checkup to each of those who are being sold, special operatives, trained servants, and all. Afterward, you will remain in your cell until you are displayed to the crowd." Blair takes a moment, eyes clenched before opening with resolve. "I need you to NOT be sold."

Neo's brow raises... Then her eyes widen. That's... a dangerous proposal. Not good. Her hairs stand on end.

"I've only recently been informed what occurs when one of the 'numbers' doesn't sell." She keeps her eyes on pink and brown, her lips pulling into a frown. "You escaped that punishment the last two times because you were technically sold. You understand what not getting sold means, right?"

Neo's hand raises the conjured sign, but it shatters. Her eyes trail down, fists clenched. Slowly, her semblance forms words on Blair's clipboard... _'Death Match Betting'_.

The blonde grimaces and nods... Below the sub levels, further down that that, lies what can only be called a dungeon. Primarily used as a storehouse for hiding product... At the very least, the sub level cells the children are in can be argued to be used for animal events if any city official were to inspect the building, but this further level is completely hidden...

Neo finally glares up at Blair, eyes slightly too wide. The words on the board change. _'They keep Grimm down there. They have them nearby any auction. 'Bad product' get's used for live survival entertainment for the guests.'_

The blonde's eyes narrow. She wasn't quite aware of using it for entertainment purposes, but that checks out. She returns her eyes to the smaller girl, for the first time seeing a genuine fight-or-flight response... The girl is debating running from this plan.

"Neo, you will not die tomorrow." Blair says with finality. "There's a reason that's part of the plan." The girl looks unsure, but Blair continues. "They thought the entrance to the lower level was well hidden, but I found it myself. Both entrances, actually."

At Neo's slow perking, Blair continues. "The more... theatrical trap door is the one that they will be using tomorrow. I need you to enter it. I've rigged it with a trap." That gets the girl to recoil slightly before looking far more calmly. "Upon entering, two alarms will go off. The first is the fire alarm that will alert Vale PD and Vale respondents. This will alert the city to come here."

The girl scrunches her brow, frowning. She holds up to fingers, raising a brow.

"The second alert will lock down all entrances and exits to the entire building." Blair keeps her features schooled, but her eyes hold an iota of pride. "The auditorium and sub levels are affixed with barricade drop doors. Once they come down from my trap, they won't come back up, even if they try to enter the commands."

"With Vale's officials unable to enter, and all those in the building unable to leave, that means Vale's officials will only have one alternative to 'rescue' the building's occupants." She pauses, waiting for the girl's eyes to show recognition... and it came quickly.

The dual hair colored girl mouths the word. '_Huntsman_'.

Blair finally allows a small ghost of a smirk, but soon quells it. "AZRL doesn't have a Hunter on payroll, it seems. A Huntsman responds to the scene, no one will be allowed to leave even after exiting the building. And once everyone is questioned and identified..."

AZRL will be discovered by Vale's Huntsman and Huntresses... The organization then ousted to daylight and has its power upturned... The girl has to admit it. She likes the idea. Well, fuck the Huntsman, but AZRL can definitely go first!

But still...

Neo conjures her sign again, eyes fluttering to fear once more. '_But that leaves us in here with them for who knows how long.'_ The sign shatters, Neo's skepticism came back. If they have to just hunker down and wait, that still leaves the problem of her dropping into said dungeon of terrible beasties.

The blonde nods. "Yes, well." She brandishes her weapon from under her doctor white jacket. "First option is I get you out from the entryway before they drop you in... Second option is I go in after you, and get you out." With a huff, she continues. "First objective is getting you out. Second objective... we find Spyyra."

Right... Even with barricaded doors, that green haired jackass could still rip a way out of the building... Fighting him, though... Neo grimaces, keeping eye contact. Slowly, she shakes her head.

Blair frowns back, an air of understanding. "I know he's supposed to be powerful, but know that I was tied as the best Huntress in my graduating class, even without me finishing." Pride enters her gaze, straightening her back. Full authority enters her. "I will fight him alone, if need be, but I would feel better with backup."

Neo's grimace remains until she glances away. Fists clenched, she releases a sigh, nodding... It would make her life to finally, FINALLY break that bastard's teeth in. She slowly forms a smirk on her face, despite the nervous sweat, nodding more vigorously.

Blair nods with her. "That means you must do anything and everything to sabotage your... sales pitch, for lack of a better term. When they bring you forward, act out, disobedient. Your price will be as high as I can help them make it, but it's on you to make the buyers feel you're not worth it to deal with the trouble."

Chaos. That gets a sick grin on the little girl's face. The hard eyes, too wide smile, on her soft young features... Well, it's about time for some retribution. She nods.

A knock comes at the door. Blair raises a brow at it, but sighs. "Seems like our time is done." She fixes Neo with a judging stare. "Rest well." The girl simply nods, getting up from her seat before leaving the room.

The plan is coming together rather nicely. What could possibly go wrong besides everything?

. . .

Rapid scraping of lead on paper sounds. Professor Oobleck speed writes perfect calligraphy, filling nearly a full page in just ten seconds. Upon filling out three pages, he stacks the pages and folds the corners to keep them together, placing them in a desk drawer. Taking a long drink of coffee from a thermos, he's instantly back to a literally pile of submitted papers. Thirty two reports on the establishment of Mistral's trade routes amid rampant banditry.

The man begins speed reading the reports, face impassive. "Would you like to voice what's on your mind?" He rapidly asks of the room.

Across from him, in his guest chair, finds Carmine. The boy is draped on the chair upside down, head tilted back off the cushion and his legs up and dangling over the seat's headrest. The boy opens his clouded eyes, nonplussed at being addressed. Why did he even bother coming here if he can't really vent to the professor?

It's not like he can just go 'Hey, I just need to get off my chest that my father, your boss, scrapes by the bare minimum of having anything positive in a relationship cause he's an absolute fuckwit!'.

No... talking about Beacon's headmaster would not run well. Begging the question... what CAN he talk about?

Can he talk about how he's going to be infiltrating an evil criminal underground tomorrow night? That's off limits. Can he talk about how he's now in league with a narcissistic bastard of a man who helped kidnap him seven years ago? Probably not a venture to undertake. Can he talk about the extreme lack of sleep he's had? Sure, like that hasn't been discussed to death for years on end. How about his pathological need to see red and immediately devote himself to righting wrongs he finds out about, putting himself in shit situations? Well, that's just rephrasing the first subject...

Okay, maybe he can approach those topics in a vague way?

"I don't... know what I'm doing." He starts, hesitant. "Like, I know what I need to be, but I don't know what I'm doing to get there."

Oobleck pauses in his rapid movements for a second, looking the kid over. "Is this related to being a Huntsman? Or is this something else entirely?" The boy's brow scrunches at that. "With any goal in life, any occupation, or any lifestyle, there are multiple ways to go about it. With most subjects, one can simply look to those in history who have tried the same thing. See if the answers of the past line up with your thoughts."

Hmm. Of course, there's a thousand ways to go about being a Hunter. Means of honing and nurturing oneself to be recognized by the academies, become accepted, and moving on afterward. Still, that did little to ease the boy.

Carmine sighs, eyes closing once more. "And what if the paths laid out don't work? Like, they CAN work, but aren't enough for me."

The professor inquires, leaning on his clasped hands over the desk. "Are these concerns about the deadline for deciding to enter Combat School?" Maybe? In a way. The teen cocks his head, still upside down and eyes closed. Honestly, he hadn't been thinking about that these last couple days so much. "Perhaps, start with what you know, and work from there. Do you wish to be a Huntsman?"

"Duh." Carmine answers dryly, opening his eyes to meet the professor's.

"Do you wish to go to Signal Academy or any other Combat School?"

"... No." The boy glances off. "I'd be wasting my time."

Having had enough debates over whether that's true before, the professor allows that to slide. "Do you wish to remain here at Beacon Academy?"

"No." was the lightning fast response. Oh... His eyes widen at that. It was... surprisingly easy to say that, and that just let him know that was more true. The only reason he ever begged to stay here was to ground himself. To put a stop to the rapid change, the rapid losses around him at the time... Maybe it was this place that was the issue... Maybe...

Silence meets him for the moment. The professor seems to only look at him. No, through him. It... was starting to eat at the boy that the man simply refused to say anything. Nothing. The man let the silence drag. The man who questions someone when they're most certain. To reveal that they were the most uncertain instead.

The two sit there, simply staring at one another, as Carmine realized what that meant. Slowly, he rolls forward off the chair, flipping and landing on his feet, back to the professor. He turns to the man, scratching the back of his head. "... I'm sorry."

"Never a reason to be sorry with me." The professor finally smiles. "I will not tell you that you don't belong here. I want you here, but more so, I want you to find where _you_ feel you belong." With that, the two exchange smiles before the boy turns to leave.

Immediately outside the door, Carmine sighs. Wonder if there are some sleeping meds the infirmary would be willing to give out? After all, tomorrow is show time.

. . .

The next day.

The man rises to the shine of the sun through his window. A low humming tune comes out as he exits his bedroom, moving to his cluttered bathroom. Roman blinks the sleep from his eyes, green eyes gaining an alertness to them.

He takes a moment to read his own expression reflected back in the mirror. Cocking his head, he smirks. "Handsome and crazy. Best way to live."

Twenty minutes later, he emerges from the bathroom, dressed fully and cleaned up. Smirking, he snatches his hat from the table, his cane in hand. "Today's the day, huh?" He chuckles to himself in thought. "Decade and a half? Guess it's time to say hi."

. . .

Briskly strolling down the street, Roman checks the time on his scroll. The sun was now getting blotted out by the gray of clouds. He slides the device back into his pocket, entering his destination, Junior's Nightclub.

Entering the fine _classy_ establishment, he finds a decent number of customers inside for once. Sending a glance to one of man terrible, ugly, steel faced goons, Roman scoffs, rolling his eyes. He marches past, moving around the lit dance floor, only a single couple dancing. Eh, give a few hours and it'll fill to the brim.

Spotting his compatriot at the bar, he approaches, saddling up next to a line of couples being served by the main man, Junior, himself. The bar man turns with a smirk. "Welcome to Junior's, how can I..." His smirk falls, a light scowl coming on at Roman's appearance. "Help you..."

The orange haired man' smile grew. "Yes, I'd like a Strawberry Sunrise with some extra oomf! Got a hard day ahead of me."

Unimpressed, Junior gives the man a dead stare, slowly blinking. Glancing to one of his fellow bar workers, he calls out. "Hold down the fort. The lovely ladies over here want an Orange Schnapps and a Black Russian!"

The worker gives a thumbs up, beginning on the drinks before the words register. The bartender whips his head towards Junior, face in complete disgust.

"Yes I know. Just do it." The boss waves him off before sending the conman a cutting look. "Come on."

As the two move towards the door to the offices, Roman slaps the counter for the Bartender's attention. "Make me something for the door, Barkeep."

Within seconds, the two men march through the door behind the bar, through a hall, cutting into a side room office, Junior's office, monitors up just like yesterday. Shutting the door and locking it, Junior sends a glare at Roman. "You're early."

"Oh, I like to be ahead of schedule to hedge my bets and increase odds. You know? Make sure I won't die and all." The criminal snaps back sarcastically. He casually moves towards the owner's desk and leans on it, eyes back on Junior. "Hit up a Ma and Pa dust shop yesterday just in case for supplies. AFTER dealing with a drug dealer dispute your old man was too busy to deal with himself."

"And how did that go?" Junior moves around to the chair of the desk, opening a drawer with a key off his key ring.

"Standard. I ask a question. He makes a bluster about not talking. Ten minutes later, he's tied up and begging me to only take his _left_ pinky."

Junior snaps a look to Roman. "You actually took his finger?"

Roman barks a laugh, head coked at that. "No, no. See, his head was forced to the other side, so I used a little wire and creative placement to make him THINK I was taking it off." He chuckles under his breath, shaking his head. "Should've taken a picture of his face. It was fantastic."

The bar man smirks at the conman's mirth. Finally, he draws a card from the desk, "Remember... ONE purchase. It's all you're allowed."

Roman's smirk falls, eyes widening at the black card. "Uh... Juny Boy... I knew you'd be setting up a mock account, but that's a black card... how much money did you put on that thing?"

He's given a death glare by the bar owner. "More than you've ever seen combined under my father." His gaze narrows as he holds out the card. "You destroy it after use. I'll just get another one with a new number."

Roman raises a brow, slowly accepting the card, gripping tightly, as if it would disappear. "So, what's the pin?"

Junior's face falls, a deep scowl. "Roman!"

"What? It's money transfers, so it's not like I can do credit!"

The crime boss scowls, holding the scolding gaze. "... 6088."

For a moment, Roman simply raises a brow. A sneak glance towards the table finds a box of hard candy... Gobstoppers? Then, suddenly, he snickers, eyes widening. "Wait. As in GOBB?"

"As in shut yours." Junior cuts back. "Now, off with you before I change my mind! Remember. ONE PURCHASE!"

The orange haired man snickers, waving him off. "Alright, I'm off." Marching out of the office, Roman files out from the hall, coming out back to the bar area. Smiling, he finds his drink waiting in the closest counter. He snatches it, taking a sip through the straw. Immediately, the taste makes him cough. "What the- who the hell orders a drink virgin? This supposed to be a joke?"

Junior smirks behind him. "You need to be sober tonight. Off you go!"

Roman scowls, but marches out, glass in one hand and cane in the other. He exits the club, going out to the clouded streets. He checks the sky. Not rain clouds, thankfully. Rain is annoying. Ah well, it's nearly 3 in the afternoon. Maybe the kid is also one to be early-

Roman stops, face falling in mortification.

In broad, albeit clouded, daylight, Carmine stands, leaned on a light pole, with an oversized jacket, sunglasses, and a fedora... what is this? An 80s cartoon?!

Wasting not a single second, Roman marches over, behind the boy, and swats him in the head to knock the hat off. Carmine yelps, the hat falling off to reveal his crimson into silver locks. "Ow! What the-" Roman grabs the back of the teen's giant coat, dragging him around the corner of the building and disappearing into the alley.

"Take!"

"Ow- Hey! Get off- AH!"

"This!"

"Gah! OO! Give that-"

"OFF!"

Roman emerges from the alley, holding the jacket, hat, and sunglasses in a bundle. Immediately, he chucks them into the nearest garbage can. Behind him, a disheveled Carmine bursts from the alley, furious. "HEY! That cost like 50 Lien- AH!" He yelps in an octave higher at the sight.

Roman picks the hat out of the container, igniting his lighter and setting the hat on fire, returning it to the bin. "Absolute garbage." He then turns to the boy, matching fury on his face. "Are you that much of a daft cunt? You have any idea how little you fit in looking like that?"

Having stewed for a few days, the boy bites back, temper flaring. "Oh, eat a wang, Jerk!"

Roman turns his nose up, flared nostrils. "Good lord, have you ever said a curse word? You sound like a Care Bear trying to insult someone."

Carmine's eyes twitch, face blushing, as he looks away. "I said one yesterday..."

"Good lord, the fact that I believe you when you say that in itself is a tragedy." Roman groans, turning away from the fuming boy. "Come on. We gotta prepare for tonight."

The boy glares at the now flaming trashcan. "You're paying me back for that..."

"Oh, you have jokes. Just come on." Roman snarks back without looking the kid's direction. Carmine silently fumes as he follows. A million ways of revenge he knows he'll never do go through his mind like playback. HE actually likes fedoras...

. . .

Roman's door opens to his apartment, both he and Carmine walking in. The boy's nostrils wrinkle upon seeing the empty cigar cartons, and his eyes lingered for a second on some empty bottles, but it didn't take him long to see the pinup board of plans presented on the dining room wall.

Maps, blueprints, highlighted entry points. Sure, he'd learned how yo read some of it after learning to make his armor. Blueprints are blueprints after all. However, the level of detail, as well as the scale of the structures on the papers went over his head.

Guess being a criminal doesn't really mean you're stupid.

The criminal gestures to the couch, Carmine sitting down. For as cluttered and messy the apartment way, the surfaces were at least dusted and wiped at least recently... begging the question of just how much this guy smokes... The boy glances up to find Roman glaring at him.

"Alright, Silver Streak."

"My name is Carmine." The boy cuts in, irritated.

"I don't care. Silver Streak, We have roughly five hours before we need to head to the Silver Auditorium. Once we get there, I will be entering as an agent of Junior, easy, however, there's the issue of explaining them letting you in."

That would be an issue... Carmine scowls. "So, I'm gonna be smuggled in?"

Roman smirks at that, shaking his head. "Nope. You're going right through the front door in plain sight." At the questioning gaze, the man continues. "AZRL excels in training the equivalent of child soldiers, BUUUUT they also are a proud group. Rather forget and erase all information on their failures than ever be reminded of them."

"How does that help?" Carmine recoils at the influx of information.

The conman simply plows ahead. "It helps because the children in their ranks are numbered, and when a number dies... they typically re-use it, forgetting the original kid or kid before ever existed." Even Carmine noticed the man's grimace at that. "I believe I met four kids in that bloody organization numbered 1222? Or was it 1122? I can't really remember."

Carmine gulps. These are the types of monsters he's up against... "How do you-" He gasps, realizing the idea. "Ew NO!"

"What's the harm in using a dead kid's number?" Roman states nonchalant. "You can't go back in tine and save him, so his number can help you do your stupid heroic journey or whatever."

Carmine scowls at the man, growling under his breath. He felt ill... like suddenly having the flu. However, he takes a moment, moving past it. "But... if they replace them, why would the number still be vacant?"

"Because too many kids died with the number." Roman stated as if it was that simple. "I'm not superstitious, but when seven kids in a row die with the same number in only one year, I imagine they get tired of looking at the number and just move on." He smirks at the idea. "So, you'll be entering under the guise of a previous purchase, number 1313."

At Carmine's silence, Roman continues. "We get in, and I'll need little ole you to be a good previous product and follow any and all instruction. No matter the order, you need to do what I say, when I say it. Children from AZRL are child soldiers and slaves. Even being a smartass pushes that line." He waits a second, maintaining eye contact with the boy. "Understand?"

To save the kids. To save the kids. To save the kids.

Carmine gulps down a breath, nodding. "Okay... then we wait for the auction to start and... buy someone." The words nearly bring bile up from inside him. Ugh... "Your friend set up the account to be able to trace it. So, after it's over, you give the information to Beacon."

Roman nods, satisfied. "Which covers parts A, B and D of our plan, leaving C..." With a sadistic grin, he stands. Walking off, he enters a side room. He comes back, holding two devices in his hands. Each are about five inches long, four inches wide, and three inches thick.

Carmine notices that all four sides of the devices have dust casings. Two sides with a dark brown/yellow dust, two with dark indigo. If he knew his dust right... "Is that... earth and lightning dust?"

The man purses his lips, almost in a pout. "Well... Just kill all the fun, why don't you?"

"Someone likes being the smart one." Carmine snarks with a small smirk forming.

"Hmm." Roman refuses comment on that. "But yes. This device here combines earth dust blended with ores of easily magnified metals with a specific charge of lightning dust." He goes into a show man performance with gestures, placing the two devices on the table by the couch. "Now, material that can be turned magnetic, combined with the electrical charge, set out in a single all at once burst?"

Burst? Like... "Electromagnetic pulse?"

"Yes!" Roman proclaims with a grin. "The good ole EMP." He snickers, proud of himself.

Carmine scrunches his brow. "I always called it an emp."

And proud expression gone. Roman gives the boy a dry look. "It's an EMP."

"That's three syllables. Why not just say emp? It's so much faster. Goes against the laws of slang." The boy says again, oblivious to the rising nerves of the conman.

"Laws of- UGH! You don't know anything about slang, and I'm starting to think you're not even a person, you Alien!" The orange haired man slumps back into his chair, glaring at the boy with a sigh. "ANYWAY! After phase B of purchasing said depressed person from the firing line, we will be brought to various back rooms for screening."

Carmine raises a brow, pointing to the devices. "Um..."

"Getting to that. After the screening, we will sign the papers, make sure the sad puppy has had their shots. What have you." Roman ignores the narrow glare from the boy. "However, that process occurs entirely behind closed doors. That's our chance to be..." He gestures to the devices. "Sneaky."

"So, we use these devices and shut the place down, find the prisoners, and free them." Carmine summarizes.

"Negative." Roman grunts. "Useful as these are, there's not nearly enough dust in both combined to shut down the whole building."

"Then... we use one to disappear. Then, we use another when we need to blend back into the crowd... after we sabotage something?" Carmine slowly articulates, unsure yet pushing forward with it. His assumption gets a smirk from the man.

"Exactly! You DO still have brain cells! Good." The conman lets loose a chuckle. "So, we disappear after our purchase and, with our new addition, find where the scared kiddies are, release them like caged birds, set off an alert for the Hunters, and out we go!"

"So, the only thing we need is a way to smuggle these devices in." A smirk of his matches the criminal. Nice! This could actually work.

Suddenly, Roman sulks a little, grumbling. "And... there's the gamble. We kinda just have to hope we can smuggle them through."

Suddenly, the boy's jaw drops. "You- Wha- You came up with all of this and don't have an answer to that pretty big hole?!"

"Well, some things just need to be addressed in the field! I'm not used to smuggling things like this through actual security. I'd like to see you do better Mr Beacon's archives."

That set off a panic. He looks to the devices. Just.. Too big for pockets, under clothing. Maybe in a waistline, but if they're gonna be searched... Maybe they could take them apart and put them back together inside? Carmine gestures to them and opens his mouth-

"Too much intertwined wiring for connecting the dust cylinders. Unless we were able to hide for about twenty minutes, I wouldn't manage to out then back together." Roman cuts the boy off, accurately reading the teen's concerns.

Well, crap! They need a way to buy time for that... then. Buy time... Time...

Carmine brightens, standing up in a flash. "Do they take away your weapons?! How strict are they with what you can bring in?"

Roman raises a brow. "Well, so long as it's properly disclosed, as I'm aware, they won't care. Pretty sure that line ends at bombs and terrorist tools such as this. They realize the buyers need to be able to defend themselves if their new product decides to attack them immediately."

Perfect! The boy flourishes his armored arm. "Jager!" In an aqua flash, the armor disappears from his arm and chest, appearing on his calves and shins.

The conman recoils at the flash. "I wondered what all that flashing was at Junior's. I thought your semblance was just teleporting."

"Recall." The teen corrects with a grin. "I can recall myself to a previous state, as well as recall objects I interact with to a previous state I interacted with!" He explains, boasting, PROUD even. It's... a rare feeling. He points to the devices. "I can infuse my aura with these, take them apart, smuggle them in, and recall them back together on the spot in a second tonight!"

It took a few seconds for that to click in the criminal's mind. "You're serious." He locks a skeptical eye with the boy's bright look... Suddenly, he swats the device across the table in front of the boy. "Prove it, brat."

. . .

Thirty minutes later... Carmine grins, wiping sweat from his brow. "Done!" He proclaims! All the pieces of the device sit on the table. With a focused gaze, but a challenging grin. "Now... Rewind!"

In a bright flash, a flickering silhouette of each and every piece comes together: The casing, the dust cylinders, the wiring, the connectors, the switch. All form back into the complete device. With a grin, Carmine waves over it in presentation.

Roman glances over, tapping his chin in thought. Slowly, a grin formed. "If it works, then I am more than happy!"

The boy smirk, reaching to the device. "Oh, it will work. Watch-"

Horror came over Roman's face as he reaches out. "Wait! Stop-"

An electric burst sparks as the entire apartment complex darkens. All lights, air conditioning, and sounds throughout the wall die simultaneously. The room goes black, save for the beam of sunlight piercing through the curtains.

A wide eyed Carmine stands, blushing furiously the same red as his hair. With pursed lips, he chances a look at Roman, barely making out a narrow green glare in the dark. "Heh... Um. It works." He makes out the critical eyes squinting further. "Um... you got another one?"

"It's amazing going from impressed to immensely disappointed in just two seconds." The surprisingly even voice comments. "I can reuse the casing and just use some spare dust. Don't. Touch. It. Until I say so."

Carmine scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, um... Does all this need replaced now?" The boy gestures to the television and electronics. Suddenly, he flinches and reaches for his pockets. "Crap, my scroll!"

Roman rattles off. "The earth dust is dispersed over a wide area with the lightning dust constantly radiating in the air. Instead of outright frying everything, it just interferes with it. It'll settle and let electronics work again in about ten minutes."

Suddenly, the teen is clenching the shut off device to his chest. "Oh, thank god!"

. . .

"_I would've called earlier, but the all electronics around the building just shut off." _The dry drawl sounds over the end of the scroll call.

Ozpin stands in his office, eyes out watching Vale with hard eyes. One hand holds his scroll up, a thoughtful expression on. "You believe they caused it? What are they doing right now?"

A dry chuckle comes back. _"Oh, they definitely caused it. Perched myself on the window for ten minutes to hear bickering. The kid's gotten into something big, and this orange haired nobody seems to be his ticket in." _

Ozpin grimaces... Thoughts running wild. The boy is concerned for others and taking matters into his own hand, that much is obvious. However, the what and the who he was up against remained a mystery. Just on the tip of his tongue, he almost demanded to have the orange haired man brought in, but...

The image of a blonde flashes through... perhaps that could have been dealt with better? No, what happened needed to happen. Still, it may be better to support rather than take over? A learning experience.

"_What I wish is for you to act like a father, and not my _fucking_ teacher!"_ Ozpin grimaces at the words that were screamed at him yesterday...

Maybe it's been far too long since he acted as anything other than a teacher... lifetimes. Many, MANY lifetimes.

Just another mistake to add to his history. "Keep a distance. Learn whatever you can. Interfere only if it's required."

. . .

"Understood." The slow drawl sounds as the scroll call ends. Standing atop the building from the apartment complex is the professional huntsman, a red draping off his white jacket. Qrow glares across at the complex as he pulls a flash from his jacket.

Taking a long swig from the chrome container, he puts it away before he seems to disappear. A large crow flies from the building top, the red eye in the sky.

. . .

The sky had become a great orange hue, the dome of the sun slowly being overtaken by the horizon. The great giant Silver Auditorium, the size of a battle ball stadium, stands as a marvel on the outer edges of the City of Vale.

Before it was a grand sized parking lot... mostly empty, but lines of cars begin to file in. The twenty story sleek black building with ornate silver trim and designs of swirls and jewels stands. Men and women, faunus and humans, dressed in business wear or exotic garb, exit vehicles, moving towards the grand overhanging signage to the entrance. The front doors are lined with men standing at attention in black suits and sunglasses.

Atop the grand structure stands a man in a sleek black suit, gray undershirt. Spyyra grins, orange eyes matching the horizon as he gazes over the city. He takes a great breath, releasing it slowly. "You know? In hindsight, I'm glad things didn't work out with ole Rocky."

Behind him, a line of twenty men in riot gear and helmets with three eyed skulls painted on stand in a line. All are in formation around a landing helipad, but the nearest to Spyyra turns away to stand beside the guy. "Sir?"

"Don't get me wrong. He had a good work ethic. Damn good, actually. I really admired the guy. He just... didn't have the right resources, right?" He lets out a loose chuckle, rolling his eyes before taking in the city. "I mean, even I didn't dare thing that we could be here, in Vale, standing atop this principled auditorium, having our largest sale to date. WITH Rocky's daughter, no less."

The helmeted man nods. A low chuckle escapes him as well. "It IS pretty good progress. I can't believe it eith-" The man freezes, rigid, finding Spyyra was now turned towards him. The easy smile was still there, but the eyes...

The eyes were threateningly wide, pupils quivering, hollow. There was an intensity to them, yet held no discernible emotion. "That's why... if anything happens to disrupt tonight's festivities... a wrinkle in any plan... I'm killing you first." The eyes didn't blink... the only frightening thought was the wish for them to stop staring. "Understand?"

The man flinches back. His voice comes out tighter, choked. "A-A-Ah y-yes sir!"

Suddenly, Spyyra's disposition returns to a jovial happiness, patting the man on the back. "Good man! I believe in all of you, by the way!" He shouts to all the rigid, frozen guards. "Now look alive, the president is coming!"

All present turned... finding a helicopter in the distance coming in...

A buzz calls Spyyra's attention to his scroll. Answering, he chirps happily. "Hello, sir! I see you on your approach!" He gushes and waves in the direction of the far off chopper. Suddenly, he stops, eyes focused and serious. "No, everything is operating as expected."

He's silent, no doubt listening to a string of words from the line. "Well, that decision is up to you, but I can't exactly promise a job well done with that kind of security risk."

Another pause before the man smiles wide once more. "As your weapon, I am your will, sir!" He gives a cheeky salute to the far off aircraft. "You see me? I bet you can!" He chuckles lightly. "Fine, fine. I'll go check on the children. If any of these ruffians make mistakes, by my hand, I'll take care of em for ya! Chow!"

He hangs up, shoulders sagging as he marches towards a door into the building. "Alright, men. Don't fuck up. Cause remember!" He turns, looking at the same guard from before. "Anything at all. You're first."

The men flinch as the forest haired man giggles and leaves.

. . .

"Next!" Neo's eye twitches at the gravelly tone. Wearing black pants, a brown corset, and pink tank top, white arm warmers, and white boots. She rolls her eyes at the line of other Numbers in front of her. The dim hall lead once more to Blair's lab.

Their checkups were in order. Considering just how long she'd been standing out in the halls, it had to be close to the beginning of the event. Glancing behind her, she finds only five people behind her.

It wasn't until that moment she realized that all those at the end of line were their special operatives. The younger boy, older faunus girl, and black elder teen were all behind her, as well as another older teen girl.

Ah, the "best for last" as it were.

"Next!" Another escort guard takes a child past from the lab. The next person files in. Neo glances forward to only find two people in front of her. Almost there... almost show time. She'd be lying if she said she didn't have some form of anxiety.

She'd heard the news... that the leader of the organization will be a special part of the ceremony... Which gave her a good idea of what to do for her 'presentation'. Granted, she still felt sick imagining her most certain death coming soon.

Blair. Former Huntress-in-training. Trust her. Trust her. Trust her.

Oh, who the hell was she kidding? She didn't trust. Her biggest selling point was screwing these guys over cause fuck em! "Next!" The line bumps forward. Only one person in front of her now.

To think. She could be dead in just two hours. Not even that. Most likely, she would be dead before the stroke of midnight, and what would she have to show for it? Thoughts strayed to a violet haired woman... accompanied by mere annoyance that such a wretched whore of a woman would have outlived her.

The mental image of a black haired man in a rolled up shirt, red cloak, carrying a transforming scythe. He... she couldn't remember his name. He was a Huntsman, and he murdered her father. Granted, her father kinda asked for it. She didn't know how she felt about this man...

"Next!"

Then there was Spyyra. That grass haired slimy, sadistic, arrogant, creepy piece of human garbage! Yeah. If she could watch him die... maybe she could die satisfied. However, that surface of acceptance didn't last.

She'd really die before being able to experience one more second under the Sun? Without feeling wind of open air? Without... having anything to her name? Without having her name? 2814. That's all she'd leave this life with, and even then, they'll simply replace her for that number. Not even a number would be left to her.

"Next!"

Damn it... Why was she going down that rabbit hole of thought? Right. Blair. That doctor thought she could walk in and, what? Save Neo from all this? Now, here Neo was, lamenting her fate. All because that doctor dangled some hope in front of her. Damn ridiculous.

The guard glares at the girl, raising his hand threatening. "I said..." He moves to strike the girl who stood lost in thought. "Next-"

A rough grip snatches the man's hand, then twists. He yelps in pain, dropping to a knee. Neo blinks wide eyes, following the hand up to Blair, who stands in the doorway. "Don't. Touch. The children please."

The tone was crystal clear. The man winces in a cry once she releases him. He flinches back. The blonde looks down at Neo. "You may come in, now." Neo simply stares for a moment before slowly stepping into the room.

Moving away from the door, Neo sits herself on a stool, Blair kneeling before her. "So, you seem to have a lot on your mind. Care to share?" Like she's on autopilot, Blair begins taking a slow check on the girl's arms, checking pulse, and tapping areas for reflexes.

Neo doesn't look her in the eye at first, thinking to herself. Then _he_ interjects. "She's probably just overwhelmed with emotions." Blair glares at the door as Neo freezes, her face ridding itself of any emotion, masking on reflex. Spyyra stands in the doorway. He wipes a tear from his eye. "Oh, it gets me all worked up too to see them grow up."

The lax man grins, walking into the room, Blair standing. "You are interrupting. Leave."

"Aw, come on. I came to tell you that we're to be seated on balcony C, booth I." He leans in towards the blond, toothy grin growing. "And, the caterers will bring us food. What do you want? I'll get it for ya."

"I'll have you not being there and a water. Now leave." The blonde bites back.

"Gasp! 2814, do you see how ruthless this woman is?" Spyyra leans to the side to meet Neo's masked look, giving him nothing. "You know, she kinda reminds me of you if you add ten years! I'd take that as a complement."

The 'shing' of a sword draw and the whip of air sounds as Florescent Finish's blade edges against the man's throat. The man side glances, meeting Blair's cold glare. Just a glance lets him know she wouldn't care if she'd slit his throat.

A shaken shuddering breath comes from him, almost a moan. "Oh, gorgeous just give the time of day." He sighs, as if his mind is in fantasy, before returning his gaze to Neo. "And you! I'll have to check in on you from time to time. I don't say this often, but with you, I've gotten kind of attached!" He then glances back to Blair. "Still think you should lower the price though."

"You. Will. Leave." Blair speaks clearly.

The man finally backs off, waving his hands placating. "Alright. Alright. Jeez, fine." As he exits, he calls out. "See you lovely gals later!"

Spyyra exits the room, quickly sauntering down the hall into a stairwell. Coming out of the stair well several levels up, he enters a hall and comes out backstage of the grand hall! Moving around backstage, he comes around to the front stage, a grand, polished and shining showcase, blocked by a grand red opening curtain.

He smiles, as he walks to the end of the curtain. Walking through, he takes a quick scanning gaze to the auditorium... a thousand immediate rowed silver seats. They were sparsely populated with guests. They were early, but these seats were for those purely here to buy and leave.

Eyes traveling further out and up, he finds four levels of black balconies, each filled to the brim with leather booth dining seats, five star clean and open to catering for on site services. The patrons occupying those are the high end partners. Long time friends.

There were more up there than in the traditional seats just before the stage. It brought a smile to his face. From beside the main stage, he scans several dozen entrances, finding each with two suited guards. Good.

Walking from the stage and up a white walk way carpet, he reaches one of the entrances of the auditorium, finding the open grand halls and stairways for guests to navigate from outside. Each door has guards. Good. The ways are shining white carpet with black and navy blue detailing.

He chuckles to himself at the sight of a line of guests at the main door. He turns, marching away to investigate his security. "This is gonna be fun."

. . .

Watching him go, Neo releases the breath she didn't know was held. Her shoulders sag as her breathing pick back up. God... she hates that man.

Beside her, Blair sheathes her weapon, groaning. "Gods, I hate that man." Suddenly, Neo's shoulders shake, quivering in silent chuckling. The only words going through her mind being 'Fucking right?!' Suddenly, Neo flinches as Blair plants her hand onto the girl's shoulder.

Blair's stony expression softened just a touch. "As I was saying before... You will be fine." A quick glance to the doorway, she sees the guard looking in suspiciously. She was taking far too long. Returning her gaze to Neo, she nods, speaking low. "I promise."

The mismatched eyes meet amber, silently judging the sentiment. The little girl gives a mute nod, before more confidence comes in. Causing chaos before her death? What could be more fun? _(Bass strings sound, a slow instrumental start)_

She rises, exiting the clean white room to the dingy hallway. The guard sneers at her exit as another leads her away. "Next!" The gravelly voice snarls. The girl merely smirks to irritate the man before her escort back to her cell. _(Bass rhythm repeats with added percussion and energy. Tune softens as verse begins)_

She enters her cell, the door clamping shut and locking. The room's been cleared out in her short absence. Only herself and the four walls remain as she looks up. The tall, tall barred ceiling shines with lighting, and the sounds of clapping begin... the show is starting. _("Broken bone and liar's lead. Caught off guard and left for dead.")_

. . .

Inside Blair's lab, she finishes with the last child, watching them leave. Taking just a second to lean against the counter, she affixes her weapon at her hip discarding the doctor jacket. _("Luck keeps turning as the light begins to dull~")_

Satisfied with the fit, she tucks the hair framing the left side of her face behind her ear. A sigh escapes her. "Plan is made. It's all up to whether Ozpin's grip on Vale still exists at all." _("And by healin' hands I'm saved. Pulled from my shallow grave.")_

She moves to the door to go find her spot in the auditorium. "Here's hoping nothing sabotages me." _("I can feel reprisal achin' through my skull~" Music picks up)_

. . .

Heulin' Noon clicks, cylinder locking a full load in. The cylinder spins as Carmine's armored hand twirls the weapon into its holster at the left thigh. _("Set my sights on shinin' spires.")_

Roman's cane jabs the ground as the suited man's off hand flips his bowler hat. Setting it on his head, he smirks. Challenge accepted. _("Set out on the highways tired.")_

The duo stand in the parking lot of the Silver Auditorium, the building towering over them like a giant. Roman chuckles. "Alright, brat. Follow my instructions exactly, and we'll be fine." _("On the desert sands and ruined roads I roam~")_

The conman marches off to the shortened main entrance line, Carmine hesitating for a moment. Keep calm... Don't get angry. Shaking off his nerves, fists clenching, he marches after Roman. His eyes dart to nearly every guard and patron. _("And this ole lonesome road... shall bring me what I'm owed.")_

Handing off a paper for himself and the boy, Roman smiles easily at the guard. The guy looks the two over, suspicious when his brow furrows at Carmine. A tense second passes before he gives a jerky nod for the two to enter. _("These new empires on old stone shall be my home~")_

The two walk in, Roman swatting the boy's arm casually. "Keep calm and let me talk." The two march through the grand open area to the auditorium entrances. Moving to the first two guards, Roman smiles wide. "The easy seating for me and the help here." He gives off a smarmy tone with his gesture to the boy. _(the tone softens in an acoustic melody. "Under the Mojave sky...")_

The man nods, handing an auction number sign for the conman. The number '343' is bold on it. Carmine's eyes widen, but he jerks his head down. THERE'S THAT MANY PEOPLE BUYING SLAVES HERE?! Fuck, keep calm. Keep calm. Don't blow cover. The door opens for the two... _(Melody repeats. "I'll find a flag to fly~" Music enters chorus)_

Both infiltrators' jaws drop, the boy's more obvious, at the grand silver, black, navy blue, and white décor around the entire gigantic auditorium. The two stood upon a white carpet pathway down the aisles of silver seats, with a look to a grand gigantic stage with a crimson curtain. _("To tip the odds and rig the game." "Deal another hand and play!")_

The room was only about half populated, but the upper levels were bustling with high class people, eating food and ordering from suited catering. Roman bumps the boy, taking the shock away as they walk the white aisle. _("Every card a shift of cir~cum~stance!")_

Finding a seat in one of the lesser populated aisles, the man jerks the boy in as they sit down, getting comfortable. "Show's starting." Roman smirks, getting a side glare from the boy. _("Let every better state their claim!" "Deal another hand and play.")_

Unbeknownst to them, on the balcony directly to their left, Blair steps in and enters a booth. The woman finds her seat, with a sickening pinup note and a bottle of wine. The note read 'Be there soon' with a drawing of roses. She rolls her eyes in disgust. _("Stack the deck. I'm letting No~thing fall to chance!" music dies down, a softer melody beginning. Beginning base cord begins again.)_

The crowd claps, hushes coming down as, from behind the curtains, Spyyra steps through. A mic is pinned to his lapel as he flourishes his hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He announces proudly, voice blaring out the auditorium speakers. _(Instrumental plays)_

Carmine's eyes widen like saucers, twitching as he tenses. Green hair. Orange eyes. Black suit and tie over a gray button up. The EXACT man described by Cyrus! His left hand twitches for his gun, but he reigns his impulse in simply staring daggers at the stage man. _("..someday the change will come." Beat picks up, building.)_

Spyyra grins to the crowd, bowing. "Tonight, we have a lovely event, but don't let me explain. Let tonight's grand host explain it himself!" _(Instrumental continues to build.)_

Behind the curtain, dozens of barred openings line the floor. Under one, several stories down, Neo hears the commotion, sneering in disgust. Narcissistic bastard. _("Scattered strays who lost their meani'.")_

Up on the balconies, Blair glares at the man, waiting to see this mystery 'boss' they all have. She twirls a glass of wine she'd poured herself. _("Brotherhoods who hide and hoard.")_

"He's the one. I know it." Carmine grumbles to himself. Beside him, Roman raises a brow, recalling Carmine's description of the kidnapper. He also found that he had to agree. A new front face of the training division it seems. _("Followers of help and healin'... The addicted, lost, and scorned.")_

The green haired man snaps his finger. "Now then, folks. I present to you, the one and only, leader of our fair, respected, and loving organization. The man who built ALL of this! Come on, guys and gals, can you get some cheers coming!" _("Someday the change will come and wash the doubt away...")_

The people begin an uproarious collection of clapping, echoing throughout the room. Even half filled, it was lively. And sickening to Carmine. The sounds brought a furious scowl to him. _("The heart of the desert will beat harder in that day~!")_

Blair remains composed, save for a twitch of her right eye at the crowd. Savages. Sophisticated, pompous savages. She drowns them out with a long sip of the wine. _("Someday the change will come and wash the doubt away...")_

Spyyra, eating the attention, smiles wide. "Well, come on stage hands! Reveal our gracious host!" The green haired man dramatically bows before leaping from the stage. Landing among the seating, he immediately lets the rising curtain take the crowd's attention. _("The heart of the desert will beat harder of that day~yeah!")_

From her cell, Neo watches as a figure steps over the bars far above her. Polished white suit. She'd never once seen the so called leader of this organization... The bastard himself was here? _(Instrumental plays out. "This day!")_

Carmine and Roman watch as the curtain rises. First seeing polished white shoes, then a pure white pair of pants, then a full white suit. All around a rotund, overweight body... _(Instrumental repeats, then silences. And acoustic melody begins to play out.)_

Past the suit, the first thing the infiltrators registered was the unworldly large toothy grin, shining pearly white teeth. Each one held a different reaction...

"_He's the one?"_ Carmine thinks to himself, open confusion coming on.

"_He's the bastard?" _Neo thinks, narrowing her gaze at the barred opening above.

"_He's the target." _Blair thinks with certainty.

"_He hasn't changed."_ Roman darkly ponders. His grip on his cane tightens.

**To Be Continued... And finally, all four of our main characters are in the same building at once. Some tensions between Carmine and Ozpin, and some plans on all sides. **

**The first song used was Staring At The Sun by Offspring, removing some repetition in the final chorus.**

**The second song, Mojave Sky by Miracle of Sound. The parts specified here are the first verse and the third chorus onward, removing two lines and ending repitition.**

**Carmine's third armor configuration is shown. "Schneider" (Sh. Nye. Der) is full focus on close combat with blades mounted at the back of the hands and elbows. Difficulty with ranged combat, making it an emergency form when overwhelmed. **

**We will see the results of those plans next time, in Chapter 15: Reunions**


	17. 15 Reunions

**This is the longest chapter by a moderate deal. I couldn't bring myself to cut it in two. Enjoy, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Reunion**

Qrow sat, perched on the corner of a roof top. The boy and strange orange haired guy have been in that auditorium for quite a while. His eyes remained on the outside guard. A few men on the roof and several at all the ports of entry.

Another slosh of his flask accompanies another round of debate within his head. Go on in or wait. The man sighs. "Kid's gone and gotten himself into something too big." His sarcastic drawl ends with a chuckle and upturn of his lips. "Why do I feel like deep down this is Summer's influence?"

As he takes a long drink, his thought train continues. Considering the boy's father, it's very much clear why he'd fall into some grand quest. Granted, what did he even know. Unlike Tai, Qrow never truly held anything against the kid. Things hurt, but the kid was so much more terrified of the Team STRQ member than the drunk ever felt resentment towards him.

Tai's meeting with the kid last year was a nice surprise to learn about. The blonde chuckle head was finally truly back to himself in a way. Although, Tai mentioned the... difficult things to hear from his conversation with the boy.

The huntsman puts his flask away, sighing. "Maybe meeting the girls would help him? But... the girls are in a good place. A delicate place, though. Meeting him wouldn't help them at all right now."

He groans, rubbing the back of his neck and rolling it to a pop. Here's hoping someday change will come for the better. For now, however, life seems intent on remaining complicated.

**BOOM!**

Qrow's eyes lock onto an explosion through the roof of the auditorium. The building seems to crack at the sides, but all the entrances suddenly lock down...

The huntsman quickly leaps from the rooftop, disappearing from view before a large black bird flaps into the sky...

. . .

**Two Hours Prior. Inside Silver Auditorium.**

"I... But-... I can't..." Carmine's mouth hung open slightly, the clapping of the crowd drowning out his verbal utterances. "_That's_ AZRL's leader?" He said, openly baffled. "It's just... disappointing."

Beside him, Roman chuckles darkly. "Don't take him lightly for it. I understand, but it's a mistake." His grim frown twists up to a genuine smirk as his chuckles shakes his shoulders. "But, he's still so freaking fat! He couldn't get liposuction at least?"

On the grand open stage, the curtain up, the lights on, and the people clapping, stood a man. A man no taller than 5 foot five inches, in a pristine white suit, packing on twice the necessary body mass. He was clean shaven with a rounded face, glasses, and large violet eyes. His dark blonde, almost golden hair, was buzzed at the sides, and long swept to the side on top. Within his hare were multiple streaks of black.

He looked like an immensely kind built person if not for the... creepiness... of his wide toothy smile. His eyes shimmered with barely contained glee as he took in the crowds. In fact, the more Carmine looked, the more he felt something... off about the man's eyes.

The crowds settled, a polite calm coming over as the man fixes his glasses. "Well, well..." He starts, voice surprising a touch high pitched, enriched with giddiness. "Here I was under the impression the largest thing in the building was myself. Yet, your excitement trumps it! Give yourself a round for being here!"

The crowds gave another round of applause, Roman rolling his eyes. "Damn guy goes and makes the joke himself, ruining the bite." He relaxes in his seat more. "We got a minute before we gotta care about any of this."

Carmine frowns, eyes still on the large man. "Who is he?" Roman then speaks, in a mimicked high pitch, at the exact same time as the large man on stage.

"For those who I've only now had the pleasure, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aline Zandril, leader and founder of Avored Zenith of Remnant's Legacy." He stops to chuckle to himself. "Also known as AZRL, to follow the Hunters naming quirks." A few chuckles sound through the crowd. The man closes his toothy grin to a traditional smile, all the sudden coming off awful smug. "And, of course, my friends may simply call me Zan. I will also accept the title of the Zan Man."

His ending chuckle and wink gets some more laughs and light clapping. The man continues. "But where, oh where are my manners? This event isn't about me! It's about you! Your future with these lovely children."

He steps forward on the stage, off the railing leading to the cells below. Moving closely to the edge, he clasps his own hands together. "And I hope you're as excited as I AAAAAM! Tonight, we have a wide selection of bright young minds, willful bodies, and skillful lads and lasses to suit any need. No matter how... shall way say... frowned upon it may be."

Carmine's grip on his seat's arm rests tighten, teeth clenching. This. THIS was the type of man that Killian tried to bring him to? THIS little man who was already speaking of people like they were PROPERTY!

Roman notices the boy in distress, but so long as he doesn't outburst, the conman simply rolls his eyes lazily. "Don't get worked up this easily. You'll die young."

The boy cracks his glare to direct it at the man. "How can you just listen to this and not get angry?"

"Because this world is a collective bag of existential garbage, and that man is just more of the same." Roman answers easily. "Get angry if you want, but if you get this worked up every time someone's a rotten bastard, you'll have a heart attack by 20."

Upon the stage, Zandril walks to a podium set up at stage left. Stepping at the podium, he grins at the papers set as he straightens his glasses. The light gleams off the lenses, the shine blocking sight of his eyes. "Now then. To start this event, let us go with a bang, shall well?"

On the stage, one of the barred sections of flooring slides open. A mechanical whir sounds faint as a dark skinned boy rises, older than Carmine. He wore black gloves, pants, boots, and a tan tank top. A strap of material could be seen around his neck.

Zandril grins. "Our first lineup of the day is Series Black: Number 2685." With a giddiness, the man reads off. "Five foot eleven inches, this young seventeen year old male has been trained for four years. His specialty is firearms, and his semblance is charmingly referred to as Mirror Mirror. It creates a one way illusion wall that reflects light like a mirror on one side while his side sees through. Combat score is rated at 56."

The man turns a smile to the dark boy, waving warmly out behind the male. At the back of the stage was a long stretching table with an assortment of weapons: Handguns, chakrams, swords, hooks, snipers, hammers, grenades, literally everything. "Please, demonstrate your skill, Number 2685."

From above, several highlighted electronic targets drop from ceiling. The targets float through the air as the boy back flips to the long table. Immediately snatching a rifle, an illusory wall appears between him and the table, allowing him to look behind himself as he loads the weapon. Immediately upon turning, he begins firing upon the targets.

In the crowds, Carmine watches curiously. "Series Black?"

Roman hums for a moment, seemingly disgruntled to explain. "Each child within the organization is placed in one of three categories. Each category is simplified to a color." The man's green eyes track the boy on stage. Not bad shooting. "That color is also used to tattoo their number into them. Easy classification. That's why you can have a Black 1400 as well as a Red 1400."

"Black is used for the Operative branch. They typically already have their aura unlocked. They then get training similar to that of the Hunters, honing skills to benefit militant or ambitious partners. They're made to be weapons." Roman chuckles loudly. "Red stands for the Labor branch. Blue stands for the Livelihood branch. More standard stuff with them."

Carmine felt sick at the explanation. "Wait... that means they've trained over 2685 people JUST as... mercenary slaves?"

"More than Double that number for the failures that get numbers recycled, but more than 2685 successes, yes." Roman does actually grimace. "Both the Red and Blue classifications are in the five digit territory, though they have far less recycling of numbers and failures."

In the back of Roman's mind, his thinks to himself. _"Granted, last I was aware, their numbers hadn't exceeded 1500. They've really expanded to get their numbers this high..."_

The boy stares at the man, eyes widening as he spoke. "How... How do you know all this?" The conman simply puts a finger up for silence, pointing at the stage.

The last target bursts from a dust shot, clearing the stage as the crowd claps lightly at the boy's performance. Zandril smirks, turning to the crowds. "Definitely a fun man to bring to the gun range, am I right?" Chuckling to himself, he states plainly. "Bidding will start at 100,000 Lien."

"100,000!" A suited elder man to the right of the stage raises a number tag with the label '214'.

"110,000!" A faunus with wild hair and an exotic dress on the second level balcony raises a label '063'.

Ice. That's what Carmine's veins felt as he heard further numbers. 130,000. 150,000. 180,000. His gaze began to fall as he listened further and further. These... these people are monsters. Vaguely, he catches the celebratory chant. "SOLD for 213,000!" Zandril shouts out.

The elder teen boy steps onto the platform he'd risen on, the floor below his feet lowering, the bars sliding closed once more. Mild clapping sounds as Zandril points to the lucky buyer in the upper balconies. "Please allow yourself to be escorted by my lovely men to the lower levels to finalize things. It's lovely to do business with you."

Carmine felt cold... he was already seeing red. "Just..." His start gets Roman's attention, but the boy chokes trying to speak. He growls out, eyes downcast to the floor. "Just get one so we can wreck this place."

"We're waiting." Roman answers coolly. The boy's heated glare snaps up, but the conman is unaffected. "Acting too quickly can give yourself away. Plus, people will remember the first faces. We let the night go on a bit and make our buy closer to the end."

Thus begins a very, VERY grueling period for the boy...

. . .

The blonde raises a brow, taking a drink of water. She vaguely catches the sound of footsteps. Internally, she was already screaming. Knowing who it is, she chooses to speak first. "So, that's the leader of AZRL? I expected someone taller. Who is he?"

Spyyra's face lights up, mouth gaping with a shine to his expression. "She's engaging me first?" He speaks lowly to himself, then chuckles. "OH! Well, yeah. I was surprised the first time I met him myself. Suppose most people expect someone authoritative and imposing."

"_Sold for 65,000 Lien!" _The excitable Zandril squawks off from on stage, selling a girl with glasses. A Blue Series number who apparently was fantastic with organization and numbers.

"Who _IS_ he though?" She presses, slight irritation starting to bleed through.

Spyyra finally sits at the table with her, taking a glass of wine as he observes the sale with a smile. "He's the Zan Man, and that's all that really matters." He excuses nonchalantly with an easy smile. "Being a city girl, I'm sure you'd be surprised how many rich people keep themselves very well hidden. He's just the guy who had a goal and resources once upon a time."

Blair raises a brow, huffing. "Sounds like he's begging to be killed by his partners." Her snide comment gets a barking laugh from the man beside her.

"You're the doctor, _Miss_ Gale. You tell me why no one would dare." The man turns his starry eyed gaze to the blonde. "But, I'd much rather talk about you. Did you accept the assignment for Vaterra? It'll finally get you out of this city."

She chokes down the growl building from the interaction. "I have not yet decided." Giving him a side glance, she narrows the gaze. "If you're going, then the answer's a definite no."

. . .

"_Sold for 20,500 Lien!"_ The clapping echoes lowly down the walls of the girl's cell. Neo's pink eye twitches as she paces back and forth. Stopping, her head hangs back, eyes closing. Breath goes in through the nose, chest puffing with the deep inhalation. Then out through the mouth.

Despite her smile coming on, she still feels irritation bubbling. Doing her best to not think about the crowd, Spyyra, or anything, she focuses on her plan. She knew exactly what to do once she got up there...

She rolls her shoulders, cocking her head to feel silent pops pull at her joints. Her shoulders roll in a circle as she bends down, planting her hands flat on the floor, bent perfectly. Slowly, her legs come up and over, complete control and balance, until she's bent at the back, feet touching the ground above her hands. She pulls herself up before sliding down and stretching her legs.

"_Next is a, hmm hmm, special purchase awaiting you."_ The slightly high pitch voice chuckles lowly, as low as the voice allows. _"Series Black, Number 2814." _

The ground under Neo's feet shudders before the floor rises. The girl's nerves raise, but she forces a smile. Like with the green haired bastard, don't give them any satisfaction. Even if she's terrified. The lights irritate her while the girl continues to raise towards the bars.

The bars slide into the walls, allowing her head to raise through the ceiling/floor, presenting herself on the grand stage. She takes in the darkened room beyond the stage, mostly silver, black, and navy blue with white walk paths, then the multiple levels of balconies.

She takes in the tons-of-fun man by the pedestal at the stage side, smirk growing mildly. Yeah, this will be easy!

"Standing at 4'5", this lovely lass is very collected and calculated, with a solid illusion semblance, nicknamed 'Shatter'. Her specialties include infiltration and subversion, but don't hold that to her size alone. Her combat rating is 72! The highest of today's crop! Give her some respect!"

The crowds gasp, silencing individual conversation as rapt attention returns to the stage. The stage spotlights narrow, focusing lights onto the pink and brown haired girl. Her snide smirk remains. A quick scan of the crowd, she's unable to find Blair or that green eyesore. Good.

Zandril continues with a sigh. "Unfortunately... I must warn you of a few... disciplinary issues with this one."

At that tone, Neo raises her brows, smiling innocently as she dramatically looks the fat man's direction.

"Should she be bought tonight, it will be her third time. She has attacked multiple handlers, multiple past owners, and has made prior attempts to escape. Coupling this with her skill, she is not to be trifled with." The large man giggles. "Fantasized about growing into a fantastic dominatrix enforcer? Most certainly. But NOT TRIFLED WITH." He ends forcefully.

Turning the girl's way, and pausing when he finds her smiling sweetly in his direction, he matches the grin. "Please, accept a weapon from the back of the stage for a demonstration of your skills, 2814." However, his smile lowers slightly as the girl... doesn't move. Just keeps smiling his way. "Uh..."

. . .

He knew her. His wide eyes took her in. The pink and brown hair each staking their claims to one side of her head. Perfect white skin. No. No no no no no. There's just... no way that it can be her. Absolutely impossible.

Lightning fast, Carmine jams his hand into his pocket, drawing his scroll out. As he lifts it, Roman's hand comes down and holds the device down. The two meet glares. "If anyone catches you taking snapshots, we're basically dead, kid."

"I need to see her eyes!" The boy snaps, just a touch too loud as a few people in the aisles shift a scrutinizing look their way. He winces, continuing. "It can't be, but I think I know her."

Roman growls with a narrow gaze. "Listen, I don't care about whatever hormone driven attachment you might have to that wonder lass, but we have a mission here." The cold demeanor cuts at the boy, earning a furious stare down between them.

. . .

"2814. Would you please carry out your demonstration?" Zandril tries once more, meeting Neo's smile and matching the false sweetness of it. "These lovely patrons are here for you, after all."

The short girl puts a mock look of shock up, covering her mouth dramatically. With a bow, she turns, waltzing her way to the weapons table lining the back stage. Seeing the table, her smile widens just slightly.

Guns? Nah, too stereotypical. Can't use anything too large or heavy. Maybe a spear? Ranged weapons are out. Not her style. Guess the tried and true works best. Her slender hand reaches over and draws a short sword. A quick inspection finds that it is razor sharp.

Zandril smiles as three holographic green targets project on the stage. "Very good. Now, please dispatch of the targets as quickly as possible." Punctuating his instruction with a laugh, he grins as the three floating targets flash towards the turned girl. Just before the holographic projections veer off from the girl, her own image shatters away, gone from the stage.

The crowd gasps as Neo appears... almost directly behind Zan. The blonde man's face blanks as he barely glances over his shoulder. The girl is already grinning as she thrusts for a kill shot.

ZZZZCK!

A clear white barrier forms around from the floor to the ceiling, all around Zandril. The short sword Neo chose screeches, half stuck as electrical sparks fly to create a mock strobe effect. With a final zap, the girl's weapon is ejected, leaving her hands and jamming into the far war.

"Whew..." Zandril whistles out lowly, letting his smile return towards the girl's stunned look. "Now, isn't that the spirit?"

. . .

Blair nearly chokes on her water, entering her windpipe. Her wide eyes lock on the barrier protecting the tub of lard behind the podium. "What _is _that- What is that?!" Her voice rises against her will.

Beside her, Spyyra double takes between the scene on stage and the girl. When looking at the stage, he almost... scowls? When looking at the woman, he's back to smirking. "Oh, well. That's hard light dust, darling. Installed just before the event."

The blonde whips her eyes towards the enforcer. "But that's barely even been written about in experimentation with Atlas studies. How was that acquired?"

The man chuckles under his breath. "Oh, that's not important right now." Suddenly, he's grimacing. "More importantly, that girl is suicidal."

. . .

Neo, now unarmed, looks wide eyed at the white energy field separating her from the man. Stepping back, she swiftly dodges back as an electric prod misses her. Two armored guards, armed with shock sticks, press on her. Behind them, Zandril straightens his glasses while grinning madly. "Oh, it seems the demonstration has changed its method."

The guards charge the girl, and she acts quickly. Leaping onto the first man. She contorts and twists around his head, wrenching him to bend backwards as she lands. Controlling him, she turns him in the way of the second guard's first shock swing.

The first guard gurgles in pain from the shock. Neo lets go of him, twisting and stealing the first guard's prod. She kicks the injured man's leg out, dropping him as she jabs the second with the acquired prod.

One jab to his throat. He recoils, so she swings into his knee, jolting a reflex kick and he drops to a kneel. She then jabs into his right underarm, grabbing and stealing his shock prod as well. With both weapons, she jabs both prods into the man's torso.

As the second man drops, Zandril claps behind his barrier. "Oh, yes! Show me what you can do!"

Neo smirks, eye moving to the top of the barrier, the projector locked into the ceiling. Twisting the prod in her right hand, she throws the tool like a javelin! The crowd watches in a hush as the prod hits the projector, a sparking burst from the machine.

The barrier short circuits, the fat man looking somehow MORE satisfied as his protective barrier fades away. "Well, audience. It seems we have just a little..." Neo lunges towards the man, her other prod raised to strike. Zandril produces a remote from his pocket. "Technical difficulties."

The solid black collar around Neo's neck beeps once...

Searing pain. Her muscles clench and tense, nerves on fire, teeth nearly cracking at the sudden clench. Her lips part, a nearest silent, throaty scream as electric sparks radiate off her aura shield. The girl falls mid sprint, hitting and sliding to a stop on the floor.

The girl's body twitches, only held moderately still by the tensed, locked muscles. Her eyes dart about with the shocks, visible to the crowd. Each individual jolt is punctuated by her eyes colors swapping rapidly.

Neo begins to seize, no capability to control herself as the pompous fat man walks over. "Oh, it seems our problem has been dealt with." Looking back to the crowd, he gives a toothy grin. "What say you? Just because this is an auction doesn't mean 'no entertainment'. Shall we up the charge for this stubborn child?"

An uproar of clapping sounds, snickers and grins among the patrons. With a gleeful cackle, he raises the remote and presses the button.

. . .

Carmine's hand jolts for his gun, gripping the handle before a hand clamps down and locks it into the holster. Vaguely, he was aware of Roman speaking... something about not dealing permanent damage thanks to aura healing.

He didn't fully register it. He only wanted to. Kill. That. Man. Regardless of if that girl is who he thinks she is, not one damn person in this shithole of Remnant deserves this. It was made trice as bad once he noticed something else... There was red pooling on the stage floor by the girl.

. . .

The gurgling choking from the girl's throat doubles, wet spurts sounding as red liquid drains through her white teeth. Choked breaths spit the crimson out onto the floor by her.

And then, the pain is replaced with numbness. The chocks stop as her body goes fully limp. Standing over her, Zandril puts the remote away. He bends over to glance at her eyes... the color from her mismatched orbs gone. Pupils were visible, but no pink or brown. Her eye color had literally shifted to white.

Awareness returns to her... as well as the burning pain. Scorched nerves and muscles on fire. Then the crushing vice of a white dress shoe stepping on the side of her head. A choked wine escapes her as Zandril steps on her, up and over her, before walking back to the podium.

The two guards roughly pull Neo up by the collar. Cuffs are locked around her wrists, the guards tossing her roughly onto the floor of her cell. The floor begins to drop down, the metal bars closing as her cell returns to the lower levels.

Zandril turns, violet orbs looking utterly unaffected by the event. "Well, now at control is back and well, now my favorite part." A quick 'hmm, hmm, hmm' comes out. "Due to 2814's excellent combat record and skill set, she's been recommended at a top quality price by our physicians."

. . .

Carmine cracks his head towards Roman, the green eyed man burning the message that might as well say 'it's alright!' The burning frustration remains, his tense clenching around his gun finally loosens. This wasn't right, god damn it! He HAS to help her!

The boy sends a side glare to Roman, who relaxes back into his seat. His off hand held the bid sign. Carmine's eye twitches at the numbered sign...

. . .

"The bidding will start... at 1 million Lien." Zandril proclaims. Although, he looks slightly uneasy. "Her skill certainly shows, am I right?"

Nothing. Not a voice calls. One beat. Two beats. Soon enough, a full twenty seconds of dead silence.

Zandril's smile, as if for the first time, truly drops. "I see. Going once?" Nothing. Not a peep. "Going twice..." He sighs, shaking his head while fixing his glasses... "I guess we shall have some midnight entertainment after the show-"

"_1 MILLION LIEN!"_ The odd voice breaks the silence.

Zandril snaps his gaze out, smile back. The spotlights track out from the stage, over the crowd in search of the raised sign... Zandril points out with a grin. "You there! Bidder 343, the lucky guy!"

In the crowd, Roman blinks oblivious... his right hand having just been thrown up by the boy as the teen shouted the bid beside him. Three spotlights shine down, illuminating Roman and Roman alone.

The conman slowly, agonizingly slowly, cracks his neck towards the boy beside him. The stupid, asinine, mentally impaired, absolute ignoramus that he would like to beat like the redheaded orphan the teen WAS. He chokes out. "1... million... you dumb ass?"

Carmine had sunk back into his seat, in darkness, but Roman could see the defiant glare. "You wanted to buy one." His tone was acidic.

"It's not MY money, you fucking moron!" He wheezes out. "Junior will kneecap me if I spend-"

"_1 million 250 thousand!"_ A business man on the third tier balcony shouts down.

Roman snaps his gaze towards the older man. Shit, he just validated a terrible purchase for others to make as well... another voice calls. _"1 mil 500!" _

Carmine smirks up at the conman. "So, you've been called out. You gonna let them one up you?" Oh, no. The boy was a special kind of stupid. Using Roman's chaotic smarm against Roman's intelligence... _"2 million!"_ Another voice calls...

Well, perhaps it's just like when he met Killian... Impress with skill and never back down. Roman groans. "I should've let you drown in the ocean." He speaks plainly before raising his sign again.

. . .

"_2 and 500!"_ The horrific mobster with a bowler hat called out again... leaving an absolutely fuming, livid Blair sitting frozen in her booth.

Why? Why would anyone, ANYONE with a working brain ever accept that? After the girl brazenly attacked the leader of their entire organization, and was downright brutalized before the crowd, how could anyone with a functional frontal cortex possibly make the bid.

"Wow! Bowler hat ignited interest in the crowd there!" Spyyra claps with a laugh. "You know what? I owe you an apology. Seems your pricing skills are top notch! Getting more impressed every day."

An elegant woman calls from the aisles just a few row in front of Bowler Hat. _"3 million!"_

The light goes back to Bowler Hat, who lowers his sign and seems to check his wallets. _"I suppose I can go as high as... 5 million."_ The false consideration drops as he states the number with... a confidence that wasn't there before?

"_7!"_ The woman shouts again.

"_10!"_ Bowler Hat proclaims again!

"25 Million." A stern elder voice sounds from just two booths over from Blair. The blonde snaps her gaze to find a silver suit and long grandpa length beard. His eyes were cold. Based on the symbol of his lapel... No, that's not a Winchester is it?

Silence once again. The crowd seemed to have been bested into submission, all other signs and people sitting back down... All except for Bowler Hat.

The spotlights had divided themselves between the man on the ground floor and the elder on the balcony. The stern elder glared at the young man, who smirked back up. The third actor in this came from the stage, Zandril's voice overflowing with joy. _"Ooooo 25 million going once!.. Twice!.."_

The orange haired conman below grins and raises his sign. His voice rings in a sarcastic tone. _"Oh, to hell with it. 50 Million!"_

Time seemed to pause for Blair, who simply twitched as the next several seconds flashed by. _"50 Million going once!"_ Months of planning, chucked out the window... who was this absolute idiot? _"50 Million going twice!"_ She'd promised Neo... _"SOLD TO 343! Please follow the gentlemen at the aisle to complete you purchase my fine handsome man!"_

Blair jerks up from the seat, garnering Spyyra's attention. "Hmm? What's up, Gorgeous?"

"I'm going to check 2814's injuries before her sale. Excuse me." Her voice was hollow, strained as she quickly leaves the balcony. Time for a backup plan... after she suppresses the urge to murder that orange haired nuisance.

. . .

Following the suited guard out of the auditorium, Roman strolls along, tapping his cane in a confident stride. Behind him, Carmine trails, shoulders mildly hunched as he scowls all around him. The ornate foyer is only populated with guards now. Most are in the suits. Some have body armor on and visors.

ALL of them wear the symbol. The three eyed skull. Just like the officer at the Vale City Police Department.

That fact burns for a moment. WHACK! Roman swiftly swats the boy's leg as they approach a door. Fixing glares at each other, both perk up at the guard looking back at them. "Something wrong with your whelp?"

Roman snickers, despite Carmine's furious glower switching targets. "Oh, the help just gets restless when surrounded. I'm sure you've seen others twice as bad."

The guard cackles back. "You don't know the half of it!"

As soon as the guard continues the walk, Roman wrenches Carmine closer. He furiously whispers. "You already got us in this deep with your temper, brat. Quit the attitude and actually help us live through this!"

The scolding makes the boy glare away, mumbling under his breath. "I only got you started. You caved and showed off..."

The orange head sends a smolder over his shoulder, then turns forward again. The escort had led into down a stairway, going down three levels before coming to a door with two armored guards. The suited man flashes an ID badge from his pocket, just a white card with a serial code along one edge.

The guards nod, then look to the man and boy. "Identification?"

Roman smirks and presents the paper given by Junior. "Agent of Senior, my good man." The paper is accepted and looked over, soon handed back.

The guard then stares Carmine's way. "Doesn't cover the whelp. Nephew? Cousin? Not allowed."

"Bodyguard." Roman smirks. "Actually a former purchase. Property is allowed, after all."

The masked guard recoils at that. "Really?" His tone laces with doubt as he crosses his arms, facing Carmine. "What's your identification, agent?"

His teeth clench, a flush of anger hitting simultaneously with a wave of nerves. He takes a deep breath, looking at the man's dark visor. "1313, Series black." Moment of truth! Time to see if Roman was just talking out his ass-

The guard recoils at that, cocking his head awkwardly. The second armored guard lets out a voice cracked 'oh!' "I didn't know someone finally succeeded with that number! Way to break a trend!"

Carmine blinks wide eyed at that, oblivious to Roman's smug grin beside him. The first guard chuckles. "Ha! Jay owes me 20 Lien!" His cackle settles. "Alright, hold your arms out for the search."

Moment of truth. Carmine gives a stiff nod. The other guard begins checking Roman while the second checks the boy. His eyes clench shut, a silent prayer that they don't pay any mind to the EMP components in the pouch hanging at his hip. He feels the pouch get jostled. Thankfully, he'd placed many of his extra dust bullets in there as well...

"What's this?" He questions. "A lot of ammo. Expecting a shootout?"

The mild pause holds a beat too long. The boy spares a glance in Roman's direction for help. The man scoffs. "He wouldn't exactly be a bodyguard if he wasn't prepared. Come on."

Breathing regulating, Carmine swallows the lump in his throat. Please buy that. "What are these other pieces for?"

"Um..." Oh god, he's blanking on the question! They planned this answer! Roman and the guards start to glare at him, the pit in his stomach growing. OH! "A-armor maintenance?"

The guard cocks his head at the sleeve. "If it's that complicated, probably should replace it." The blatant insult to his self created baby flares a glare of rage from the boy. "Alright, you check out." He swipes a card of his own by a scanner at the door. A mechanical buzz sounds as he opens the door for the trio. "Welcome back, Number."

The gleeful tone held a level of mocking in it, not lost on Carmine. The boy narrows his eyes, but doesn't comment. He, Roman, and the suited guard walk through into a concrete hallway. The lighting was abysmal. Despite the lighting, he didn't miss the conman's smug superior look. "Shut up." He bites under his breath.

"What's that? I can't hear you over me being right." Roman snickers.

"Hold up, I don't think your head is big enough. Where's more hot air for that ego?" The sarcasm drips.

The two are led into a basic waiting room, a table, chairs, a television, a couch. More like a break room if Carmine had to speculate. The rust red carpet was clean, but the tan walls had stains from who knows where.

"You two wait here quietly. We'll get everything set up. Your payment?" He looks to Roman expectantly, holding out his hand. Roman twitches, but smiles before handing off the black card. "One moment."

As the man leaves, Roman sighs. "So, we might need to raise hell."

"Wait, why?" Carmine sputters.

"Because I highly doubt Junior even has 50 mil on that account..."

. . .

"That could have gone better, couldn't it?" The blonde's voice grinds out. She was in her lab once more. Neo sat atop the counter top, hunched. The collar around her neck was surrounded by blaring red scorched skin.

Blair had arrived and gotten rid of the guards, per usual, though they were just outside the room. Neo's skin around her mouth was stained red with dried blood as well. Blair moves away, getting a cup of water. The blonde cradles the bottle to the girl's mouth. "Don't swallow. Use it to get the blood out of your mouth and spit."

The girl, unblinking, does as instructed. Swishing the water in her mouth and spitting back into the cup. Her half lidded eyes were glossy, but colored again to mismatched pink and brown. Blair washes the cup out, refilling it, then placing pills inside as they dissolve.

Moving back to the girl. "This will help your throat's aura healing so you can breath better.." She tips the cup, allowing the girl to guzzle down the full cup of liquid. Pulling it away, Blair wipes at the girl's mouth, removing the dried blood and massaging the numbness away.

Blair finally sits back in her own chair, her furious scowl met by the girl's emotionless lidded stare. Silence before them, Neo attempting to raise her hand, calling upon her semblance. The blonde's hand snaps out, then gently lowers Neo's hand.

"Conserve your aura. You need it to heal." She then sighs, anger growling under it. She didn't know who she was more furious at: herself for the failed plan, Bowler Hat for making her plan fail spectacularly, or that monster Zandril for utterly breaking the girl in front of her.

Probably the fat tub of lard, but that's also an easy out.

Her attention is drawn as Neo weakly perks up. The girl's mouth moves silently, wordlessly reading 'what now'. That is a question...

"It means our roles have reversed." The blonde starts. "After you're... delivered to that man, I'll lower security around him so you can get away from him. I'll use my undercover status to get to the hidden level door that I rigged before and set it off myself."

Neo's eyes widen a touch as she pauses. Slowly, she then points to herself.

"Your aura is significantly lowered. You won't be able to keep Spyyra from finding a way to escape the place, so you'll need an alternate goal." She puts a hand to her chin for a moment. "Release all the children on the lower levels. Chaos will work in our favor if they start to rebel. We can't much go any further than that."

Neo frowns at that, mildly shaking her head. She raises her hand, two fingers raised, then she closes her fist close to her heart.

Two... Too! Too what?... close to the heart. Tight? Her eyes widen. Loyal. Too loyal.

Blair scowls at that. If that was true, Neo would be caught dead then and there. "Then... we might have to abandon that end of the plan. Come and find me if no other opportunities present themselves. I promised you that you'd be free come tomorrow." She reaches over, pausing a moment before awkwardly placing her hand on the girl' shoulder. "I intend to keep it."

Neo tenses lightly at the touch. Her eyes almost glare, but not at the blonde. The moment passes as Neo stiffly nods and shuffles off. The message was clear. Get this over with.

. . .

The door to the wait room opens, both Roman and Carmine perking at the entryway. Two armed armored men step on, the first holding the black card in his left hand. Roman's eyes narrow, seeing that the card was inserted to a wireless device.

Ah, authorization of the transfer. Whew! He thought they'd been had. Roman smirks and stands. "Ah, bout time, good buddy!"

The guard holds the device out. "I'm not your buddy. Just put the code in."

"Yeesh, fine." Roman scoffs. The keypad on the device is presented as he enters '6088'. Recalling his ribbing of Junior, he snickers. "You wouldn't happen to have any gobstoppers? I could go for some candy to tide me over."

"No." The man eyes the device, staring for a few seconds.

Roman's confident smirk starts to fall. Moment of truth!

"..." Carmine warily eyes the men, who each have the shock prods and pistols holstered. His own hand twitches towards Huelin Noon. Sweat drips down... before a green light glows on the device.

The guard huffs, removing the card for Roman. "Payment approved... Hmm. Big spender."

The conman stares wide eyed at the card. JUNIOR HAS 50 MILLION LIEN?! Had... He HAD 50 million, he mentally corrects. Giving a shaky grin, he accepts the card, like a gift from god. He slides it into his pocket. "R-Right. So, when will the new sad face be in?"

"She's on the way." The man produces a folder, handing it off to the conman. "This is her history of character and evaluations of her training."

Roman genuinely blinks wide eyed. _"Man, it's weird seeing this from the outside."_ He accepts it, opening the folder for a quick read. On top was her combat score sheet. It brought a smirk to his mouth almost. _"Interesting."_

Flipping the pages, his eyes bug out. "Her last owner lost an eye?" Across the room, Carmine rips his eyes from the door, looking spooked at that.

"Hmph. You were warned." The guard snickers as he shakes his head.

That's when the door opens. Another guard, just as armed, enters the room. Entering behind him is the short girl, head divided in pink and brown. Carmine's eyes lock onto her as soon as she enters, catching pink and brown.

"_It IS her!"_

She didn't notice him, her eyes taking in the orange haired man before her. His posture was controlled. The cane in his hand was definitely made of stronger material than a simple cane requires. No, it's a weapon. This man was capable of defending himself. He felt... similar yet different from Spyyra.

Unlike Spyyra, she didn't feel cold when he gives an over the top smarmy grin. No, instead she felt annoyed. "Oh, you're already up and around. How _shocking_." Her smirking mask lessened at the emphasized word. Eyes slightly wide, her hand clenches into a fist. Right, this guy was directly a dick.

He extends his hand. "Hello, miserable youngling. My name is Roman Torchwick." She stares at the gloved hand, then meets his green eyes.

His eyes suddenly harden, hand swinging wide and grabbing. The image of the girl before him shatters as his hands close around the real girl's shoulder standing beside him. Her hand was frozen reaching for his cane now tucked under his arm. Her fiery, challenging eyes raise to meet his, only to soften at a look of... approval?

"Damn girl!" The first guard steps forward, only for Roman to hold up his off hand.

"No, no! No need." Roman eases, having caught the girl before she could steal his weapon. "Girl was already hit with lightning on that stage. I doubt beating her down further will do any better." He then refocuses on the girl, who simply raises a brow at him. Searching her eyes, he smirks. "Is it just me, or does the air feel _electrified_?"

Aaaand that's two shock jokes at her expense in under a minute. Her eyes narrow, debating how to kill the man, only-

CRACK!

A cup holder smashes off the back of his head, jolting him over from Neo. Neo's eyes move towards Carmine, who glares at the man for a moment. "Jerk." He mutters. As Roman growls and stops the guards from acting again. Carmine then locks eyes with Neo as both pause.

He hunches, clearly uncomfortable as his mouth works for something to say. What could he say? In this situation, with guards in the room, he couldn't exactly say 'how did you end up here?'

As he shifts, unsure what to say, the girl just... stares. She... knows him. Why does she know him? He definitely wasn't someone from the organization... No, he couldn't possibly be from before all this, right? Red, nearly crimson hair with silver tipped locks. Dark blue eyes. She... remembers seeing those traits before.

Painfully awkwardly, he gives a crooked smile and stiffly gives a wave. "Um... hi."

Roman swats Carmine's head in the side as he walks around him. "Smooth start, Studly." The two glare at one another, the pause lasting nearly ten seconds. The conman smirks. "Alright, kiddos. Pretty late, so it's time for lights out!"

Neo blinks, cocking her head at the announcement. A look to the guards, and they're just glancing at each other. However, eyes move to Carmine as he takes a deep breath..

In a flash, he opens his pack, a flash of his aura before components disappear from the waist pack and form the EMP device in his hand. "REWIND!" He slams the device onto the table and activates it.

. . .

"And now, we move on to a bright mind." Zandril speaks to the crowd, another child raising to the stage. A boy with glasses, short black hair, and brown eyes in fairly ratty clothing. "Series Blue, Number 12,592." He gestures towards the boy, no older than 15, a whole head shorter than the wide man.

"His specialties include-" CLICK. Darkness. Violet eyes blink widely behind his glasses.

All lights throughout the stage, above the audience, and along the booths of the balconies all darken. All save for the very farthest reaching lights. Just enough lights in the upper rafters to let people recognize where they are.

The tons-of-fun leader's smile twitches wider as he taps at the microphone. Nothing. Speakers out. He glances to the balconies, smile still in place. Somehow, even through the shadowy dark, His amethyst eyes lock with the orange copper in the upper levels. Spyyra's smile was gone... He stiffly nods through the darkness, getting up from the booth.

Zandril smiles wide as he cups his hands and speaks out. "Ah, seems like there are some technical difficulties. We shall continue this in just a moment!"

. . .

Blair moved about the halls. Quickly, she hides around a corner. Peaking around, two guards are escorting a dressed up woman and a young black haired boy. The guards escort the woman and the boy down further into the hall, away from the blonde.

Satisfied, Blair moves around the corner, turning to look-

-at darkness. The halls go pitch black, distance yelps of shock from the group that passed... The sound of a sword drawing echoes as the faint yellow glow of Florescent Finish illuminates the sword blade. It offers no more light than a glow stick as its wielder snaps her head around.

Power surge? Her eyes scan the eerily glowing sword blade, inspecting it as small ant sized ripples showed. The ripples barely warp the color in the shimmer from yellow to both brown and violet.

"Dust?" Blair frowns in the dark, glaring forward.

Who would do this? Not AZRL affiliates, which means Spyyra would likely be bursting down here. That leaves the children, who have no access to dust, and the clients. Someone came here with an objective. Something down here.

Blair takes off into a sprint down the halls. She can't trigger the lock down without power, so all she can do is see if this has ANYTHING to do with Neo.

Finding the hall she'd been transferred to, Blair moves to the transfer room, finding the door wide open. All three of the guards lay unconscious around the broken up room. No sign of Neo. No sign of Bowler Hat. She crouches next to one of the guards, nudging him, but he's out cold. Not dead, strangely...

The lights all surge back on, the entirety of the power returning.

She bursts away from the area. If she can trigger the lock down, it'll also find time to figure this out. Trigger the lock, find Neo, and just hold out. Whoever did this could even be one of the organization's competitors, someone with a grudge, any kind of monster in their own regard...

. . .

To he fair, she only let them take her with them because they were beating up the guards. The lights flash back on, Neo's pink and brown eyes blinking and adjusting. She sat upright atop a wooden crate. Thinking over the events, she tries to judge where they are.

The boy set off a device... lights went out... she could tell that the older man, Roman, and the boy were beating up the three guards. Afterward, the boy urged her to come along. Maybe it was the open act of violence against the guards, but she decided to move with them, smiling wide.

Roman seemed to be a natural at moving in the dark. Neo followed him, while the boy bumbled in the dark. Roman chastised the kid for the complete stealth failure, but they'd managed to find a storage room. Metal shelves with various supplies and wooden crates filled the large room.

To infiltrate AZRL's largest auction in its history, these guys must be absolute pros. Her mind briefly wonders if they could be MORE dangerous. She may need to defend herself, but best to do what they say until she gets a weapon...

Her eyes quickly make out Roman standing tall and shaking his head at the boy, who winces covering his eyes. "You really suck at this, kid."

The boy gives a watery glare at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not used to moving in the dark like a certain criminal I know!" His sarcasm ends as he groans, wiping at the blue orbs. "Jerk..."

Roman simply rolls his eyes. "Whatever, brat." He side glances Neo, aiming his cane at her. "Handsy, you're going to tell us where the other sad boys and girls are, then the nearest exit. Go."

Neo blinks slowly. "..."

"Come on, lonely lass. Talk!" Roman gives a slight glare, but the girl doesn't shift at all. Her thoughts quickly wonder. '_Oh, this guy's in for a surprise._'

The red haired boy steps between them, glaring at the criminal. "Back off. This isn't an interrogation." He turns around to look at Neo, about to say something, but Roman cuts him off.

"Oh, sure. Just waste time while guards look for us. I'm sure we have time for a heart to heart." He ends with a scoff, looking around the room's contents with a cursory glance. Containers with mechanical components, various ropes, tools, chains... No dust. Damn it. Sure, give a few hours and he could whip up something, but without dust meant to be used with it all...

Sighing, the boy turns to Neo, slightly slouched awkwardly as they simply... look back and forth. "Um... hi." With a stone blank face, Neo raises one hand and wags it lightly. Just as awkward. He works his mouth a moment, unsure what to say, but finally starting. "You-... The eye thing. You can swap your eye colors, right?"

Eyes wide, she gasps silently. He does know her! So, she knows him. Why can't she place it? For just a single second, she forgets she can't speak, opening her mouth. Nothing comes out. Rather than answer, she blinks, colors swapping sides in her mismatched eyes.

Elation, celebration splashes across his face, immediately tensing, pulling down as his mouth hangs open. Confusion and frustration switch back and forth on him. "I... N-. Neo? Neopolitan, it's you." The second he says her name, she remembers.

_Years ago... The little girl turns back to the boy, the two meeting glances. She smiles, a blink making her eye colors swap sides again. "Bye, Carmine!" _

_The young doofus's lips curled to a smile. "Bye, Neo."_

Neo lurches forward, halting a few inches from the boy, leaning in and looking dead at him, wide eyed. Carmine leans back as she leans forward, giving him a once over. Slowly, she begins circling around him. Her eyes eyes finally pause as she catches sight of the double revolver... The wolf emblem on the side.

He flinches as she stands fully. A flash in front of him sets his nerves up, but he calms at the result. Her semblance conjured a sign in her hand... on the sign was a picture of a car, a picture of a mining pick, and a question mark.

"Whoa, your semblance got cool." He mutters before realizing he was talking. "I mean... Yeah, it's me." With a head tilt, he grimaces. "How the heck did you end up with these people? Where's your moth-"

He flinches as her eyes glare hot death at him. The sign shifts as the pictures are replaced with two words underlined. '_Not Now_'. Carmine gulps and nods. "Um... We're alone here, so you can talk." He gives a weak chuckle, nervous. "I'd much prefer having a different voice from him to argue with."

Slowly, she shuffles back, lightly narrowing her gaze towards him. Across the room, Roman scrutinizes the conversation, green eyes intently focused on the girl. At Carmine's questioning gaze, she simply shakes her head. "What's wrong?"

"She's mute, dumb ass." Carmine turns to Roman, head cocked confused. Roman isn't looking at him, but at Neo. Slowly, her head tilts, looking at him. As if a silent conversation were occurring. The man's grim frown settles as he shakes his head. "She fell for a trap. Lemme guess, no sign language?"

She smirks, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She turns the sign towards him, then points at it.

He huffs a laugh before glancing Carmine's way. "She's more quick witted than you, Silver Streak."

Carmine bristles, eyes narrow. "I'm so gonna deck you after we escape here." Neo flashes a questioning look, but the boy looks her way asking. "Can you lead us to the kidnapped kids? We gotta free them and biggity bounce!"

Both Neo and Roman face one another, only to both flinch their gazes Carmine's way at the word 'biggity'. Neo, for her part, gives a dull look, while Roman glares. "Whitest boy ever." Turning back to the girl, he continues. "We got one more EMP-"

"emp."

"-And we have two problems to deal with." Roman cuts a short glare at Carmine, who smirks back. "Two of us will need to find the hostages, release them, then lead them out of the docking bay. The remaining member will need to provide a distraction." At that, he looks to Neo. Her hairs stand on end at the implication.

"Hey!" Carmine cuts in. "She's one of the one's we're here to _save_! She leads to the kids and no more." Neo raises a brow at the boy... what, did she look that helpless?

Roman scoffs. "Technically, I own her now, so shouldn't I-" His flippant hand waving with his speech is swatted by Carmine, who glares at him. "Fine, brat! You go play _hero_." He turns his gaze back to Neo. "Do you know where the central most location on the lower floors would be? The device has a set distance, and we'll need it to cover as much space as possible to distract from you two."

Neo meets his eyes and smirks. Holding her hand out, her eyes close in concentration. Her face tenses, a touch of pain and strain breaking her calm expression. Roman and Carmine turn around, eyes widening at a fully formed 3D map of the building. The two double take, looking at Neo, who opens one eye painfully.

Her slender finger reaches to the illusion, a red dot appearing on the floor just under the auditorium with two load bearing pillars on each end of a long hallway under the seating. Down three floors below that, in a small off room, a red and silver ball, an orange and black ball, and a pink and brown ball all appear.

Roman grins as he looks over the semblance created map. "Well, this is better than I could have hoped for." He traces a path for himself, a sinister smirk forming. "Good. You two will go let the proverbial depressed, kidnapped dogs out of their cages then." Neo allows the illusion ti shatter, a shaky breath coming out for a moment.

Carmine and Neo share a glance. "What are you gonna do?"

The conman draws a cigar from a pack, then his lighter. Lighting it, he takes a long puff from the delight. "If I may be crass, I'm gonna have a hell of a fun time while I can." With a final nod, all three break from the room. Roman breaks left, the two kids going right.

. . .

The murmurs within the crowd remain audible, the pause in the evening's events creating discomfort. The rows of people and those filling the balcony booths all expressing concern. Many appear ready to bolt, if Zandril had to put an action to the feeling.

Despite the unrest, Zandril remained with an ever present smile on the stage. With the microphone shut off, he brings his hand up to an earpiece. "Have you gotten any information?"

. . .

Spyyra stands over the three unconscious men in the lower levels. His own smile was bright, but his eyes were shadowed. Around him stand four guards, two checking the downed men. He taps his own earpiece. "We've confirmed our big spender assaulted our men on the lower levels... Somehow, he caused the blackout and disappeared."

Clicking the earpiece off, he turns to the nearest guard. "I want everyone on high alert, please." His pleasant, friendly tone somehow played off in the situation.

However, one of the guards, standing in the hall, brings a hand to his radio. It goes off. Radio traffic comes in like a scream. _"Intruder on sub level 2- gah!"_ a second voice shoutsbover the general radio after. _"Enemy combatant is armed and dangerous. It's the bastard in the-"_ the radio cuts off in static.

The guards look from their radios to Spyyra, whose smile creepily widens. He hums to himself as he keys his earpiece again. "Good news, sir! We know where an intruder is. I'll head down and deal with that now."

"_That isn't necessary, my good man." _ Zandril's voice calls over. _"I have a gut feeling that this is more... multifaceted than just one lone wolf."_ Spyyra straightens, frowning slightly. _"Rather than go hunting the electric rabbit like a dog on a track, let us stamp out the seeds of insurrection before they may sprout." _

"_You will come to the upper levels and escort our deal guests and myself from here post haste. I want all things ready for Operation: Bring the House Down."_

Spyyra even flinches at that, looking up in confusion. "Zan man, you really think that's necessary?" The giggling laughter on the line catches his attention.

. . .

"To coldly follow logic above instinct is to forsake intrinsic foresight. Besides." He chuckles as he fixes hos glasses. "There's no kill quite like overkill. It's not often I get the opportunity to dirty my own hands." He clicks off the earpiece.

"_Understood, sir."_

Zandril turns the microphone back on. "Attention, my guests. I have to apologize for the abruptness of this announcement."

. . .

Spyyra remains silent as the three downed guards are helped to their feet by the other four. The seven men stand at attention before the man. The room is silent, a pin drop would sound loud.

"Three of you, go secure as many children as possible and get them out. The other three of you will go find Dr Gale and other staff. Get them out." His voice remains even.

"YES SIR!" All seven men salute, about to move when Spyyra's arm stops the one directly to his right.

"You stay." His tone drops, making the other six guards pause.

The guard looks back, glance darting back and forth from the hand to the man. "S-sir?" He looks into Spyyra's eyes, hollow and unfeeling orange.

"I'm a man of my word." The now frowning green haired man withdraws his hand. As his hand pulls back, all the metal in the guard's weaponry and armor rips from from the holsters and fabric. The metal warps around the suited hand, forming a thick blade around the flat fingers.

In a flash, he jabs his blade covered arm through the man, down to the elbow. The man chokes out, the inside of his visor darkening with liquid as red pours from his back. Spyyra's eyes remain cold as he rips his arm away, leaving the metal blade in the man.

The guard falls over, mild chokes sounding before going still. Spyyra flicks his right hand, ensuring no blood touched his suit. He looks at all the remaining guards, smiling as brightly as ever. "Ah that's better! Now, you have your orders!"

. . .

"AH!" An armed guard flies down the hallway, into a far wall. He crumples down unconscious. Three more men step into the hall, glaring down the orange haired conman.

Roman smirks, the gun handle popping out the side of Velvet Valentine. Grabbing it in a reverse grip, he holds the cane as a tonfa. The tip sticks out past hos elbow while the cane head sticks farther past his closed hand.

Breaking into a sprint, the nearest guard draws in stud prod and jabs. Roman deflects the prod with the cane and jabs the club side of the tonfa head into the man's throat. Taking advantage, Roman hooks the man's shoulder with the pick side, pulling him into a palm thrust.

The man is thrown back, the second guard ducks under the flying man, then runs up swinging a shock stick. Roman swats the stick aside, then swings the pick side of his weapon, sticking it into the helmet. He wrenches the guard to the man's knees, then rips the helmet off.

The conman then knees the brown haired man so hard, he flies from the floor and hits the ceiling. The guard falls unconscious as Roman removes the helmet off his weapon. The final guard finally draws a pistol, taking aim.

Smirking, Roman throws the helmet in his hand. The thrown object hits the gun as the weapon fires. The guard flinches from the hit, then straightens his aim-

Roman dashes in, ramming his weapon, pressured by his forearm and elbow, across the man's sternum. The guard is slammed into a wall hard enough to crack. Roman removes his arm, the guard falling over with a groan.

The conman brushes the brim of his hat as he moves over to a door, entering a stair way.

. . .

Gun shots fly. "Get those brats!" Bullets spray into the corner turn. Around the turn, Carmine leans, back to the wall, Heulin Noon drawn. His eyes were wide, watching the sparks of the lead striking off the wall.

Four gunmen were firing pistols, one in the back with a one handed sub machine gun. When one clip empties, the next begins firing while the fire reloads. All while they slowly advance. Damn, this is actually real...

This is real. This isn't training. It's not even petty thugs! These are actual murderers and traffickers.

_The image... A woman with blonde/brown hair and dog ears... bleeding at the gut. A man in a t-shirt, a diagonal series of punctures across his chest... a woman in a white cloak and hood bleeding from the gut._

A touch jolts the boy from his mind. He snaps a wide gaze over to Neo beside him. Her head is tilted, brow raised. Her other hand gestures to the weapon in his hand.

He pulls it away from her, taking a deep breath. "No. I got this. I'm here to help you all, remember?" Her unimpressed look was slightly infuriating, but she takes a small step back. Breath out through the mouth. The men were almost just around the corner. He steels himself, fire lit.

Swapping the gun to his right hand, he swings around the corner, using his armored left to shield his head. He charges through three shots, closing to the first pistol wielder. He backhands the gun aside, then pistol whips the guard with Heulin Noon.

Rocked, the guard is hooked in the jaw by Carmine's metal covered knuckles. He drops as the second guard behind him fires.

Carmine drops to the floor. "Jager!" His armor changes to his legs as lands, one foot on the downed guard's side. His leg thrust fire, forcefully blasting the unconscious guard into the second's legs, dropping him.

On the floor, Carmine fires Heulin Noon, one shot into the third, the other into the fourth. Both drop, but the final aims his SMG at the boy, firing.

Eyes wide, Carmine disappears in a flicker of his semblance, reappearing from around the corner where he'd started. Blasting forward using Jager, he closes the distance. "Zero!" The armor flashes back over his arm as he lands the charging punch, knocking the man out.

Standing satisfied, he fails to notice the second guard standing and taking aim behind him... The guard fires and strikes Carmine in the back.

The boy shatters out of existence. The man then feels his leg kicked out, dropping to a knee. Neo wrenches and twists his arm, bringing his head low enough to kick into the wall. He crumbles unconscious.

Two feet from where Carmine's image shattered, Carmine appears from a shattering invisibility. He looks around himself, confused. "H-holy crap your semblance got awesome. How did you do that?"

She huffs and smirks, pocketing a combat knife off one man, then a shock prod to her left hand, and a fully loaded pistol in her right hand. Walking over and past Carmine, she lightly twirls the gun and bops the boy's nose with the butt of the pistol.

Carmine flinches, wrinkling his nose annoyed again before he sighs and follows. The two continue through the halls, finally coming to a great long hallway. Every ten feet is marked by a barred door. Far off to the end, guards are escorting teens and children out of the barred door rooms.

One guard spots the far off girl and boy. "There they are! Get the children out!" The guy steps forward, brandishing a rifle as he kneels to a firing position. He fires.

The bullet blitz's through the hall to the wide eyed boy. It strikes dead in the boy's chest, knocking him off his feet as his aura flashes from the dust shot. Neo's eyes track the falling boy until Carmine flickers away, appearing back on his feet with his Recall semblance.

Carmine drops to a knee, hand clutching his chest. A circular area on his chest is faded gray, devoid of aura before filling up with color once more. He chokes out a breath.

"Okay..." His voice is raspy, in a growl, almost seething. He coughs in pain. "So my semblance CAN repair damage to myself like that. Ow... still hurts a lot." He raises his gun, aiming the revolver at the confused rifleman forty yards off.

Carmine fires a double shot, the powerful blast strikes into the kneeling man, shredding his combat armor and propelling him back into the wall, out. Neo blinks at the boy, confused and both brows up.

Standing, he shakes it off, looking at the girl. "What kind of bullet was that? It shredded my aura. I should've been able to at least take the hit."

All she could give was a shrug. Both their eyes snap back down the hall, hearing the distance footsteps. "Crap! Come on". Both of them move into a sprint. Rushing past many of the still caged teens, they then pass a large number of empty cages. He takes notice of that. "Damn it!"

Bounding around corner after corner, the two come out to the loading dock... finding a closing carrier truck pulling off. Two men remain behind as they train their guns on the children.

Neo surges forward, swatting the left guard's gun down and jabbing him with her prod, then firing her own pistol from her right hand into the right guard. Carmine speeds by them, skidding to a halt.

With a flick, he flash reloads Heulin Noon, taking aim and firing all six shots at the retreating truck. The shots ping off the side, puncturing small holes. The last shot pops one of the back double tires, but the ten wheel vehicle still pulls up the ramp, disappearing from view. Disappearing with a full load if children...

"No!" He runs a few more steps, gritting his teeth before aiming again. Too late... it's gone. He chokes a breath as he runs a hand up through his hair. Balling his fist, anger burns in his mind as he snarls. "No no, GOD DAMN IT!"

Shaking, BRIMMING with anger, he slowly turns and aims his gun as the stunned guard hit by Neo's prod. Teeth gritting hard enough to threaten cracking, he chokes and lowers the gun. "Zero..." He growls out, his armor flashing from his legs to his arm as he smashes it into the visor of the man's helmet, knocking him out.

He failed then. He failed them. He failed them.

This thought repeated in his head until Neo lightly taps him with her shock prod. "Ah!" The jolt throws him out from his anger, bringing watery blue eyes up to meet brown and pink. Neo takes a second, but bobs her head back towards the building.

Right... they still had other kids to save. She holds her hand up, holding a set of keys as she smirks. His breathing slows, calming as he takes the keys from her. He nods, calming before he takes off into a sprint back into the building.

Neo stays a moment, eyes watching him go. Her eyes look... far. Slowly, the orbs glance to the night sky overhead... then to the building. Now. Now was her chance to leave and never go back.

"_I promise."_ Blair's voice echoes in the back of her mind.

Sighing, Neo rolls her neck before sprinting back into the building.

. . .

"What are you doing- Gah!" The last guard hits the ground hard. Heeled boots step over as Blair continues on. Behind her is a trail of downed guards, ten in total. She sheathes her weapon, finally turning a corner for her target. A kick to the floor in the right spot, and a ten by five foot slot begins to open in the marble flooring.

"Finally..." She groans out. She really wished she could've known the type of Grimm they were keeping down there. Still. The trap only registers if one goes through. She'd really banked on Neo going through.

Her eyes narrow in frustration, a long angry breath blowing out. The lock down will keep enough of the people here for the Hunters to arrive... So, she hops down into the dark hole...

. . .

The bar door opens, a curled ten year old girl looking with frightened green eyes. Carmine gives a quick shaky smile, waving his hand for her. "Hey there! Uh, it's okay. Come on! We're getting you outta here."

Hesitant, the girl steps out slowly, eyes widening at the hall now filled with human and faunus children of varying ages. Neo and Carmine, each with a key, move quickly, unlocking and opening each and every door.

Near the end of the hallway, Carmine moves to the door, opening it. Before him comes a tall-, and he means TALL, sloth faunus with tan skin. He was a boy... sand colored hair and hazel eyes. Carmine's eyes lot up. "Hey! Are you Ronson?"

The recognition catches the older teen off guard. "Wh-what? How do you know me?"

Finally, a smile forces its way full beaming on the red haired boy's face. "Oh! Uh, I'm a friend. Been looking for ya for your mom and cousin!" Carmine points behind him with his thumb. "Come on! We're getting you out."

Moving into the hall, Carmine looks around at all the other children. Looking to Neo, he nods. She smirks for a moment, but they quickly move their way through the crowd. "Come on! Go! Go! Go!"

The large amount of children move about through the halls, finding their way to the loading dock. The two unconscious guards catch the kids' eyes, many pausing. One was beginning to groan and move... until Neo sweep kicks his head when it's not an inch up.

The stampede of children moves outside. Neo moves inside to find the back of the pack, finding Carmine and Ronson. The sloth gets out the dock as Carmine and Neo meet gazes. "We need to get Roman out too."

Grimacing, Neo conjures a sign on the end of her shock prod. '_And my friend too. She's posing as the doctor in the lower levels.'_ Carmine's eyes widen at that.

"Crap. Which do we do first? It's best to stick together, after all." As soon as the words exit his mouth...

Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch!

Rapid clacking rattles loudly as massive doors drop down from the ceiling. Each door clamps down on each of the open docks in the loading area. Carmine and Neo flinch back from the doors, three children and Ronson all locked in with them.

Eyes wide, Carmine looks over the massive metal doors, a heavy metal click locking as they settle. "What... is this?"

Neo looks positively mortified... Right. Blair's plan. Guess it's easy to know where SHE is. She sighs as she looks at the four other captives behind herself and Carmine... bad timing. Well, it could be WORSE, but...

. . .

The doors clamp down in the main entrance, several guards and patrons outside. Many having already made their purchases... Upon seeing the doors seal closed, they begin doubling their paces to their vehicles to leave. Those inside begin pounding at the doors, demanding explanations from the various defensive guards...

. . .

Moving up metal stairs, Zandril marches along with a smile. Directly behind him, Spyyra walks with a matching grin. The two were marching in detail of a dozen guards, moving to the roof entrance. However, after the first three guards make it outside... the door clamps shut, a second layer of metal sheeting down and locking down.

The guards gasp. "What the- The lock down protocol? Who set that off?"

The guards all move towards the exit to the roof, all shouting over the radio. They leave the pudgy man and his suited enforcer, both simply smiling... Spyyra leans forward. "Well, someone had access and knowledge of this place's systems. It seems you're correct, sir."

Zandril shakes his head, chuckling. "Oh, dear Spyyra, I'm right here. Of course I see that I'm correct." He reaches into his pocket, producing his scroll. He hands it to the green haired man. "Please connect me to the local camera and intercom, please. I wish to have a heart to heart with these intruders."

Spyyra accepts the device, quickly tapping through the settings. "Of course sir." A few seconds tick by before he hands it back. "There we are, sir!"

"Thank you, my man." Zandril responds chipper. On the screen, he swipes through live camera feeds. Empty cages... halls filled with downed guards... guests pounding at the main entrance doors...

He continues swiping through until he finds the hell just under the auditorium... the orange haired man entering the halls. Zandril's grin doubles in size.

. . .

Roman enters the central area of the floor below the auditorium. Still plenty of bustle could be heard through the ceiling. "Let's see..." He pulls the remaining EMP device from his inner pocket of his coat. "Use this here, and everything goes lights out. Then leave with tails between our legs..."

He pauses, looking about. "Or, at least, I'm starting to second guess. There isn't hardly any resistance here. I feel like I could just walk out of here." He takes a puff of his cigar, blowing out before closing his eyes.

Listening closely, he can hear the hum of the air vents... the sparking of a wire no doubt made into a rat's snack... He can hear the distant people. 'Distant' being the key word. His eyes open wide. "Have they already cleared the auditorium? Why?"

"_Indeed, the last words of the fly to the spider, shouldn't we agree?"_ The familiar voice sounds all around, echoing in the halls. Roman's eyes snap up, seeing the grating for a speaker on the ceiling. His shocked eyes dark around. _"You see, I had a feeling from the moment I laid eyes upon you... Until I recalled."_ Roman looks over his shoulder, spotting a camera, a small black dome no bigger than a ping pong ball, at the very end of the hall.

"_OH, don't look like that. It's so _splendid_ to SEE you! Let's have a heart to heart, shall we?"_ Zandril's voice dripped through the walls.

Eyes slightly too wide to be calm, Roman manages to smirk. "Oh, Zanny... How long's it been? Sorry to say, but I don't think the diet is working out." He allowed his own sarcasm and snark to match the man's snide glee.

. . .

Zandril stands, smirking at the scroll in his hands. A far off expression come son as he sighs in satisfaction. "Ah... It truly IS you, 1075. I was led to believe you died. I'm sufficiently happy to know you're thriving in this lovely corner of the world."

On the screen, Roman turns to face the camera. _"Actually, I go by Roman Torchwick now. On new names, I gotta say this. '_Zan Man'_ is kind of a lame one. Where and who did you pick THAT from?"_

A light lit anew twinkles in Zandril's violet eyes. "Torchwick? And they say I'M pretentious." Straightening his glasses, his grin showing teeth now, Spyyra approaches the door to the roof.

The guards part their way as the green haired enforcer reaches and places his palm flat on the metal barrier. The hand tenses, a flash of clear blue as a dull thrum of groaning metal quietly. His fingers begin to push in, the metal slowly giving way.

"To think... you actually survived in this world. YOU of all people." Zandril giggles to himself. "Now, I almost want to root for you. I would love to meet face to face again someday." Suddenly, his pitch dips, darker. "A majestic flower that has bloomed out of sight. How long until it wilts away? I wonder."

. . .

Roman's gaze darkens at the camera. "Flowers are overrated." A smirk brightens on his face. "I quite prefer the warmth of a fire. The force of change." He sighs, placing the EMP device back in his inner pockets. "But, if you're already on your way out, guess it's pointless for me to be here. Let's rain check this meeting and shelve the photo album memories, shall we?"

Turning away, he takes two steps before the man's giggle echoes in the hall. _"An interesting point, my boy. So let today be the mark of change. Figuratively..."_ Roman's eyes widen, looking down the halls. On each end is a load bearing steel beam. On each one is a wrap... a green blinking light... and lines of dust... _"And VERY literally." _

Bombs!? Roman drops to a knee. From his jacket, he pulls out a thick pack. Twirling his cane and gripping the pop out gun grip, he slides the pack into a slot just down the shaft from the gun grip. Further up, a grip pops down, forming the Tommy Gun mode of Velvet Valentine.

He aims up, firing a stream of explosive shots into the ceiling. The burst breaks through the ceiling tiles, through the construction, and blows a hole through the floor of the auditorium.

Zandril's laughter echoes out. _"Yes! Play the odds! Show me a winner!"_

Leaping up, Roman rises through the hole, landing in the center rows of the auditorium first floor. "Damn it!" He breaks into a sprint.

On the lower floor... the blinking green light shifts red. All the rows of dust ignite...

. . .

Carmine and Neo turn to the four children with them. "Alright. You four stay here! We have to go get our friend- partner-..." He stops in thought, looking at Neo for help, but she merely raises one brow. "We just have someone else to get."

BOOM!

The dull roar sounds through the halls with a violent quake of the ground. Ronson and the three others all drop to the floor, while Neo and Carmine manage to remain on their feet. Everyone looks with wide eyes as a cloud of dust blows from the halls. "What the heck?!"

As they shield themselves from the cloud, the lights flicker on and off... and their footing starts to slip. Forcing her eyes open, Neo finds the floor beginning to give, bending downward as loud creaking and groans echo.

Her gasp must have been loud, cause Carmine notices after, looking back to the other children. "Crap, we have to save them!"

Both of them leap back towards the other kids, using their aura as a shield. The ceiling breaks downward, and the floor slants down and collapses... The group of six slide and fall into the dark dusty abyss...

. . .

The rumbling settles, the guards all gasping and taking time to breath easier. However, Zandril simply smiles, looking over to Spyyra. "So, were those charges placed how I wanted them?"

Spyyra's grin widens as he twists his hand on the metal door, warping the metal with the movement. "Exactly as desired. Should give us five, ten minutes tops before the roof collapses. Immediate collapse of the lower levels to bring the building's contents to the sub level caverns."

With a grunt, Spyyra shoves forward, a flash of his aura punctuates the movement. With a loud ripping of metal, the sealed door is shredded off its confines, blasting out onto the greater portion of the roof. Spyyra steps out of the open doorway, bowing and gesturing Zandril through.

"Thank you, my good man. Now, we need only fly away and assess this situation." The large man giggles under his breath as he steps out onto the roof of the Silver Auditorium.

Spyyra walks out after him, smiling wide. "You know. I would've thought you'd be more angry at today's events. You seem to have a spring in your step, if you don't mind my comment."

"Oh, somewhere inside, I assure you I am blindingly livid..." Zandril's violet eyes darken. However, his jovial tone remains unfettered. "Yet, at the same time, I find myself giddy. Giddy with pride. Pride in someone else, you see. Giddy... for the events to come from this."

Stepping out to the night sky and shaky roof, both men stop, expressions blanking in confusion... as black feathers fall around them. Before them, all the guards, all the men that were on the roof before them are splayed around, unconscious.

The guards around Zandril all move to his sides, leaving the boss and Spyyra in the center. Standing between the line of criminals and their getaway vehicle, the helicopter Zandril arrived in, is a man.

The red cape off the back, white jacket with black interior, sleeves rolled up. Qrow Branwen stands, taking a swig from his flask before pocketing it and brandishing his sword. "Oh? And what events would you happen to be talking about?"

Nothing. They say not a word to him. All trace of glee is gone from the fat man's face. The guards don't hesitate, taking a charge at the team STRQ member. Before they close the distance, Zandril pats Spyyra on the back. "I'll prep the plane. Just keep him busy..."

With that, the fat man marches to the helicopter, leaving Spyyra to watch his men get absolutely slaughtered by the man they all should know. Beacon's number 1 agent. With his master prepping their getaway, Spyyra grins widely.

. . .

"UGHNNNN!" Carmine grinds out. Both feet planted, body squat holding a mix of dry wall and concrete over his head. His eyes twitch rapidly as he strains against the material. Directly under him is a younger girl, shaking with wide eyes, laying on top of an equally young boy who wasn't moving. All three were roughed up by the collapse, absolutely covered in dirt.

Pushing hard, the material gives as his metal covered arm sinks in. The concrete crunches onto the metal trapping the boy's arm. His breath hitches, realizing this. "Crap! Lower your head." He orders the girl.

She ducks further over the boy, so Carmine lifts one leg and plants it on a concrete slab beside her. "Jager!" The metal flashes off his arm, the sliver of space enough for him to pull his arm free from the material's vice.

The debris crunches down, weighing Carmine a few more inches down as he cries out. Groaning, he looks to the boosters on his calves, letting part of the material slide down his back. Now at an angle, he roars.

"HAAAAA!" The boosters fire as he heaves back, using his shoulders to push. With the added thrust, the large mass of debris gives and falls backward.

The concrete falls off as Carmine falls onto his back, breathing heavily. He and the two children expose to the open air, on top of a catastrophic amount of debris from all the sub floors of the auditorium. Looking up a large pile, he sees Ronson and the other boy, about Carmine's age.

Both sit, huddled together, under the shade of a large slab at an angle. "Get out from under there!"

At that moment, the large concrete barrier cracks. Carmine bursts to his feet, but too late. The debris caves in, falling and smashing down onto the sloth faunus and younger boy... Until their images shatter.

Seeing the shatter, Carmine's gaze moves all over finding the two off to the side, equally confused. Behind them, Neo lets out a long breath. She's covered in dust and dirt, clothes lightly ripped, but is well enough to give Carmine a dull lidded look.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Carmine smiles at her and stands up. Thankfully, she returns a smirk as they turn attention to the younger children. Quickly helping them out of the cubby hole Carmine pushed out from, They examine the still boy.

"Out cold, but it doesn't look TOO bad. Here, look after him." He gives the boy over to Ronson, letting the tall teen carry him. Carmine and Neo look around them...

Mounds of collapsed steel beams, concrete, marble, walls, wiring between the constructions... Stranger was the cavernous rock, covered in glowing moss, lining the side of a grand hole... they were in a massive pit. Looking further and further up, it's almost 100 yards above then that the signs of construction show!

Streaks of light peek down, some stray lights all the way from the ceiling of the still standing auditorium! Parts of the building's walls and roof were caved in, revealing city light and moon light trickling and lighting all the to the bottom of the cavern.

Neo's jaw drops at the scale. Just how fucking deep is this Grimm cavern?!

… Oh.

… Grimm cavern.

Neo whips around, eyes darting back and forth. Slowly, she backs up until she'd backed into Carmine's own. Shit, he doesn't know... Carmine simply looks over parts of the debris, seeing some shattered pieces offering a sort of makeshift hill.

Maybe they could climb their way back up-

A pebble falls and pops next to the two children, making both flinch. Carmine snaps Heulin Noon up, Neo aiming her stolen gun as well... at Roman.

Roman stands at the tip of a debris pile. His right suit sleeve is ripped off, tears showing on his shirt and pants. His hat somehow survived. Unamused, Roman takes a puff of his cigar. "That could have gone better."

Carmine gapes at him. "What... did you do?!" He shrieks, ignoring Neo's gesturing to keep quiet.

Roman double takes, voice raising in defense as he hops down to their level. "_I_ didn't do anything! This was done by Big Phat up there! Apparently, he knew about us and decided to blow us all to hell!"

Carmine narrows his gaze, scoffing. "Sure. So then he shut the doors on us? We were basically home free!" Groaning, he runs a hand through his hair. "Oh, doesn't matter now. We need to get out of this pit."

"Finally, you show some sense- whoa!" Roman's snide comment is interrupted as Neo grabs both the man and boy for attention. Releasing then, she holds up a conjured sign showing a picture of a mass of black with four red eyes.

Carmine snaps his gaze to the four children, suddenly whispering. "There's Grimm?" He holds his hand up for the others attention, then holds up one finger to his mouth.

Behind him, Roman scoffs at the action. "Please. This pit would've been here before AZRL, and Senior doesn't deal in Grimm trade. I'd know."

The redhead looks at him with a raised brow. "Just like before three days ago, you know AZRL wasn't partnered with Senior?"

Roman's mouth hung open, finger raised. "..." Slowly, he lowers his finger and closes his mouth, a settled glare. Suddenly, his hand is snapping his scroll from his pocket. Amazingly, still in one piece. A few taps later, and he brings the scroll to his ear.

Carmine and Neo, as well as the other kids, share a collective glance as the man starts a call.

The line picks up, faint music in the background as Junior's voice rings. _"Roman? How did things go-"_

"Does Senior deal in Grimm trade?" Roman speaks clearly, an accusatory tone from him. The short pause was long enough for Neo and Carmine to start glancing around, wary.

"_I don't-. I mean, why does that-" _

"I kind of need the answer right this moment." Roman's eye twitches, waiting impatiently.

"_He hasn't in years, but he's made one or two purchases that caught his eye."_

"And he keeps them?!" Roman's voice rose slightly until he recalled. Senior doesn't waste a potential resource... Roman himself was proof of that. He sighs loudly. "Wait, scratch that. What do you mean by 'caught his eye'?"

A light tremor rattles the ground under their feet. All present freeze, listening to the crackle of pebbles and debris all around them. Roman scowls. "Scratch that again. We'll talk later... By the way, don't check your account balance."

"_Why? What did you-"_ The call beeps over as Roman hangs up.

With a loud crack, a long black limb rips from under a pile of rubble. Carmine shouts to the kids. "Stay back!" As he, Neo, and Roman dodge back.

Like a whip, the appendage slams down, cracking and shattering the already broken surface. Looking at the limb, it's like... a tentacle? Carmine's brow raises, looking at the underside to find small six inch spine like spikes piercing into the rubble.

On the upper side of the tentacle, thick black plates lined the skin like scales. Just a shade lighter than the black under the armored scales. The limb lifts over, threatening to smash down onto the group...

A high pitch shrieking wine of metal sounds as a orange-red blade slashing into the plated skin from the side. A trigger sounds as flames explode out from the blade, encasing the entire towering 20 yard limb. The flames die out as the limb is flung back into another debris pile.

The sword shifts to a golden yellow, its wielder landing off to the side from the group. Blonde hair was slightly disheveled, pleated shirt ripped at the shoulder, but outfit otherwise untouched except for dirt.

Carmine's wide eyes locked on the woman as she turned amber eyes to them... Blair and Carmine meet eyes. His mouth hangs open agape, her own jaw parting with a grunt. In a snap, the boy raises hisnright hand, pointing accusatory at the woman.

Blair's eyes flick to Roman... then Neo... then back to Carmine... Face tensing as she began putting fledgling pieces together...

Roman and Neo equally look between the two, Roman disinterested while Neo was confused... Especially as Carmine's face lit up to a grin, the boy taking into a sprint at the woman. "BLAIR-"

CRACK!

Roman cracks a laugh out as Neo flinches with wide eyes.

Blair smashes Florescent Finish's sheath down on the boy's head, planting his face into the debris. With a look of pure fury. A high pitch whine comes muffled out of Carmine. "~aahhhhhh..." Blair sheathes her weapon smoothly, then grabs the boy by the back of the shirt.

Pulling him up, she stares murder into his eyes, making him remember just how god damn terrifying she can be. "CARMINE UHLRIC, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"AH!" He yelps like a horror movie scream, hands held up in defense. "S-S-S-S-Saving children! That's it! I swear!" If she could get more rigid, she manages it. Her eyes lose fury, replaced with ancold mask without emotion.

Carmine yelps as he's dropped onto his feet shakily. Both Blair's hands reach up, one on each of the boy's temples, holding his head to lock eyes. "Carmine... were you working with that man over there?"

Sweating bullets, the boy can't find his voice for a moment. Behind him, Roman snickers, catching a side glare from Blair. "Well, I didn't think the brat had friends. I didn't believe him." With a smarmy grin, he tips his head. "Roman Torchwick."

Carmine flinches as Blair's eye snaps to look back at him. "... So my plan was ruined on purpose..." Her head dips, a long frustrated sigh sounding.

"Wait, you were-" The boy's speech was cut by Blair's finger jabbing over his lips.

"I'll deal with you in a second. Let me finish off this Grimm." He pushes away, turning from the group to face the pile of shaking rubble in the distance. Rumbling under them all, the group sees four more tentacle like limbs break from under the collapse.

Neo hops around Carmine, coming to a stop beside the woman. They meet eyes for a moment. The short girl nudges her head towards the tentacles, raising a brow.

"No. I thought there would be regular Grimm down here. Not this one. It's powerful, so I'll face it alone." Blair pushes around Neo and steps forward, drawing Florescent Finish. She slides into a Kendo stance.

Roman cocks his head. "'This one'? So there was only one beast down here?" Suddenly thinking of the scroll call, he recalls Junior's specific wording. 'Purchases that caught his eye'. "What is it?"

Before them all, the debris rips upward... Eight. Eight total tentacles with armored points, black-gray armored scales overlapping on the backs of the appendages, with white spikes lining the under sides. The eight limbs come in to a dome like center... like an octopus? On each side of the center... head thing, was two slit red eyes one over the other. Each eye had white bone bordered around it. Under the dome head was a white bone beak facing the ground, teeth spiking the inside.

Carmine takes a step back, aiming his gun. "What... what kind of Grimm is that?"

Blair huffs. "Kraken." She scowls, keeping her eyes in the beast. "Vicious. They typically prefer deep waters." She neglects to mention something else... they typically take at least 2 seasoned Hunters to kill. "My old team killed one before. I know it's weak spots."

She also fails to mention all four of them nearly dying... but that doesn't matter. She's the only one with the knowledge and training. Only she can do this.

She takes off into a sprint, the monster's beak opening under it to roar. It sets its head on the ground, lifting four tentacles and lashing out...

. . .

A yelp sounds as the last guard hits the roof top. His chest armor is gashed open as he groans and falls unconscious. Near the fallen man, Spyyra snickers and looks up. "Wow, is this really happening? A live performance of a Team STRQ member!"

Standing before him, Qrow lazily squares off with the man, hard eyes locked on him. "You know who I am, so that puts me at a disadvantage. Who are you?"

The green haired man smirks as he begins stepping to the side. Qrow matches the movement, the two steadily walking in a circle. "Oh, I'm no one special. It least, not compared to Beacon's best and brightest."

"Flattery or no, it's still rude to talk about others when they don't know you." Red eyes hold orange, the two stopping in their circling. Qrow swings his sword in a flourish.

A false look of grief comes over the enforcer. "Oh, I guess I'm just a rude guy. I hope you'll forgive me." Grin back, he slides to a wide stance. His aura activates, smile widening so much, it almost splits his face.

His jet black suit shifts... His sleeves seem to dissolve into dust... or rather, dust particles. The particles of black in the air shift, covering his forearms before forming curved blades out from his wrist. Spyyra now stands, his suit jacket gone, the material now making two jet black blades attached on his gray undershirt sleeves.

The green haired man's lips were pulled back in a mix between a snarl and a grin. "Besides, I'm positively THROBBING at the chance to face you."

Qrow narrows his gaze, shifting his stance defensively... "Well, if it lasts for more than four hours..." With no more warning, Spyyra launches himself forward.

. . .

Blair slides under the coming tentacle as it buries into the uneven ground behind her. Rushing forward, a second tentacle sweeps along the ground. The woman leaps up unto the moving limb before running along the armored scales.

A third tentacle drapes over the one she's running up, sweeping along her path. She angles her guard down, blocking the hit as she's swatted off the limb. Flipping in the air, she lands on the cavern wall, running along it before leaping back at the beast.

Two of the armored limbs whip up at her. Flipping, she strikes the first, using the force of the strike to throw herself around the second. Landing on the ground, she moves into a sprint.

Another limp stabs at her point first. Eyes wide, Blair throws her weight into a swing, parrying the jabbing limb. The tentacle slides by, scales scraping and sparking against her sword as it roars on. Pushing off, the woman continues forward. She quickly slides a dust shell into Florescent's hilt.

The Kraken rolls back, setting its head on the ground and directing all eight limbs in the woman's way. It coils two limbs together in front of it, swinging them out for a wide sweeping attack. Blair leaps high, dodging the twin sweep!

In the air, two more limbs whip out simultaneously. Pulling her weapon trigger, the golden blade shifts sky blue-gray, wind dust. She slashes as a massive torrent of wind blows both of the armored Grimm limbs back.

She lands again, but doesn't react in time as another limb strikes her from the side. The blow sends her away, through a mound of rubble before she rolls to her feet and skids to a halt. With a mild groan of pain, she sets back into her stance before charging again.

A short distance off, Carmine watches, angry. Fists clenched, his armored hand reaches for Heulin Noon. He takes an aggressive step towards the fight when Roman's hand grips the back of his jacket. "You go in, I'm not getting you out of it."

The boy's gaze drops, eyes clenching closed... an unbidden image in his head coming. A tall beast radiating electricity facing a woman in a white cloak...

Carmine's eyes snap out. "Darn it! We should help!" He shouts out towards the other two capable fighters. Neo looks on with pursed lips, flicking her eyes to Roman.

"Yeah, not interested. See, if SHE wants to take this herself, that's her issue." Roman waves the boy. His green eyes track the various mounds of debris lining the great large pit. Behind them, unstable piles lead far up the scaling. "Ah, we can use that to climb out merry way out-"

Behind them, the Kraken slams down, missing Blair, as it pursues its prey. The shaking of the loose debris jostles the piles Roman points out... and they fall.

The group of children off the side yelp out as the debris falls towards them. It misses them as they find a more stable mound to stand on. Immediately, Carmine and Neo turn to Roman. The boy looks with an angry scowl while Neo gives a small smirk.

The man groans, face palming. Carmine grabs Roman at the arm for attention. "Come on! We need to kill that thing before it knocks everything down anyway."

The orange haired man rolls his eyes. "Yeah right. We'll just take another way out of here from the oh-so terrible beastie."

A light tap on both of them brings their gazes to Neo. The girl simply points across the way. Both follow the gesture, finding three similar broken paths lining the cavern wall across the pit, on the other side of the Grimm's battle.

"See? Plenty of options-"

Another quake from the fight shakes apart two of the broken mounds, collapsing and leaving only one viable way out of the great large pit...

Roman glares, a low growl coming out of him. He looks over to Carmine, who brightens with his own smirk. Roman's glare narrows. A heavy breath in through the nose, then out through the mouth... Damn it.

In the fray of the fight, Blair dodges left, mid sprint, as a tentacle spears by her. Another of the spiking limbs missiles down from above, catching her eye. In a split second, the blonde back flips away, letting the spike bury itself in the slab of concrete.

Sticking the landing, the last tentacle she dodged curls around behind. "Tch!" Blair drops, ducking down as the large tentacle swipes just over her head, whipping at ponytail as it passes.

She stands back up as a third tentacle jabs at her. Without time to dodge, the woman brings the broad side of her sword up.

The strike sends Blair scraping along the uneven ground, feet planted in the giving footing. She finally grinds to a stop, the limb retracting away from her out of her sight... revealing four more tentacles spiking down from different angles.

Blair scowls, raising her blade... and stopping. _'What?'_ She feels the sensation of another aura... Deciding to allow the control, she remains still as the four limbs spike through her.

She shatters into glass like shards of aura.

Blair opens her eyes, now over a ridge overlooking the monster. Turning her head, she finds Neo beside her with a smirk. Blair huffs. "I told you not to-"

"Don't care." Blair cuts her look to her left, finding Carmine. The boy stubbornly holds her glare. "We're helping."

A sardonic scoff catches her attention to Bowler Hat. "'We', he says. What am I doing?" He mutters to himself. Meeting Blair's eyes, he raises a brow. "Of course, if you wanna continue getting smacked around and destroying out way out, be my guest."

Blair's amber eyes meet Carmine's blue... and she was losing. A loose sigh escapes her her, bringing a smile to the boy. "What do we need to know."

Narrowing her eyes at him a second more, she groans and looks back to the monster. "The only vulnerable spots on the top side are its eyes, which are difficult to him. The armored scales on the top side are nearly indestructible to conventional means."

Carmine's face twists in confusion. "So nothing gets through it?"

"Lightning dust will let me cut through, but I only have one lightning dust charge on me." Blair answers slowly. "The flesh on the underside is far more vulnerable, but dangerous due to the spikes."

Roman scoffs. "Your own fault for not using God's gift called a 'gun'." He takes a puff of his cigar, blowing out. "So how does it die?"

"It's beak is the last line of defense, although it's very strong. A hard enough hit to its center can destroy its brain for the kill. The obvious problem is getting there."

"Easy." Carmine's determined statement catches her attention. However, the boy looks past Blair to Neo.

Blair follows the look to the girl. "You have an idea, Carmine?"

"Oh, this will be great." Roman huffs. "Is it as dumb as the last one?"

Ignoring Roman, Carmine smirks. "Blair's the only one that can straight up fight. She attacks." He looks to Neo. "Neo's on defense. Use your semblance as much as you can." He then looks to Roman. "And the jerk can keep it pinned."

Roman bristles. "Since when am I being ordered here?"

"Do you want to be on the front lines?" The blonde challenges in place of Carmine. Roman meets Blair's glare evenly. Neo peeks around with a smirk, easily taking the blonde's side in the standoff.

Roman's even stare twitches to Neo. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side on principle?" While Neo merely smirks, both Blair and Carmine glare at the man. He opens his mouth to respond...

A loud shriek pulls their attention as the beast angles its head, finding the four. Lifting itself on its legs, almost like a spider, the beast begins a feral charge. Each of the four look at one another for just a second, Roman sighing as he steps forward. The beast closes the distance, spreading its limbs out ready to lash out. Roman smirks as he pulls his weapon up in its gun mode. _(A faint echoing base clicks, static beats sound.)_

Roman snaps his gun up, opening fire! A rapid stream of combustive shots spews out like a hose, washing over the beast and halting its advance! With a shriek, it falls onto its side, raising the armored sides and swinging out. _(Guitar bridge begins, moving into first verse.)_

He cuts off the burst as Blair rushes forward. Immediately, the Kraken jabs forward with two of its limbs. From behind, Carmine aims Heulin Noon, firing a double shot. The blast knocks one jabbing tentacle aside, Blair slashing the other aside. As the tentacle retracts, Neo lands on it, firing the remainder of her handgun clip. _("Your last mistake's been made, you're on a-. Fast track to an early grave.")_

The monster lashes out two limbs at the girl, who rolls off her perch. Mid fall, she gracefully slides around the swiping. She lands, using the stolen shock prod on the nearest squishy appendage, getting a shriek of anger. It responds, jabbing another spike tipped limb at her. _("And you're never gonna get away. It's time to face consequences you can't escape... Watch me come A-")_

The girl shatters, revealing not Neo, but Blair from the illusion. Her sword lights up a pale crystal blue, ice. The woman slashes in a blink, freezing the entire limb to the ground. Two more tentacles lash out, one getting another of Carmine's double shots. The boy lands in front of Blair. "Zero!" He uses his armored arm to parry the spearing limb. _"-LI~VE" "And burn so bright, you better shield your eyes." "I swear I'll watch you-")_

Three limbs raise over Blair and Carmine, but Roman's stream of shots hits, making them coil back in defensively. Blair swaps dust canisters, sword shifting a dark tan. With a mighty swing, earth dust casts out. Earth spikes forth along the ground, stabbing into and encasing the frozen tentacle. _("-DIE" "It should come as no surprise when I end your life." "Watch me come a-")_

The ear shattering scream sounds like an air horn, two limbs brush along the ground on both sides of Blair in a pincer move. Carmine leaps in. "Schneider!" Landing, he crosses his arms over one another. The two massive limbs clamp in as his arm morphs over his forearms with blades. The blades sink into the black flesh and halt both limbs. _(-LIVE" "I'm done holding back. This is my full out attack." "Watch me come aLIVE. Watch me come a-")_

Blair slashes the inside of both tentacles, making them reel back in pain. Another slams down from above. Blair dodges back while Carmine rolls forward. He looks up with wide eyes... directly under the beast's beak... _("LIVE" "Before it all cuts the black." Music dies down ending the chorus.)_

The bony, jagged beak cricks as it opens, Carmine bracing himself. Above, on top of the armored scales, Neo runs along one of the limbs, drawing her stolen combat knife in a reverse grip. She leaps at one of the beast's crimson eyes, plunging it into the red. _(quiet base echoes as music bridges to second verse)_

The monster shrieks, bucking upward as Carmine recalls himself back to a distance with his semblance. Knife still locked in, Neo swings and dangles from the bucking monster, hanging for dear life. Hindered by its frozen and caught limb, the beast lifts two tentacles up, curling their armored sides down. _("Choked out, there's no hope now. I'm two steps ahead, and you're six feet down.")_

The beast roars, raising the two curled limbs before slamming them down on its captured limb. A great crack and boom bellows as the frozen and bound tentacle shatters at the base! The beast frees itself! Neo's eyes widen as the monster bucks wilder now loose. _("You thought it'd go the other way, but no. Just keep on screaming out from under that epitaph you wrote.")_

One tentacle whips up at the girl on its eye. Gasping, Neo rips the knife free, dripping as the spiked limb scrapes the area. The appendage swipes after Neo, but the acrobat leaps up and over the attack. _("Your last mistake's been made. Fast track to an early grave.") _

However, she realizes her mistake. In the air, she can't dodge as a second tentacle baseball swings her out of the air. The girl is launched away, catching Carmine's eye. "Jager!" His armor shifts to his legs as he propels himself up into the air. _("Never gonna get away. It's time to face consequences you can't escape.")_

Carmine intercepts the tumbling girl to catch her... as the force launches both back into another pile of broken debris only slightly less painfully. The beast lifts itself from the ground with its now seven limbs, crawling its way over until another spray from Roman halts it. _("Watch me come aLIVE!" "And burn so bright, you better shield your eyes." "I swear I'll watch you DIE!")_

The beast powers through the barrage, rushing him. It lifts a limb to jab down at him, but Blair rushes from behind, popping her lightning canister into Florescent. The blade shimmers a bright, flickering violet. "HA!" The astute woman's cry sounds as she slashes right through one of the Grimm's hind legs. _("It should come as no surprise when I end your life." "Watch me come aLIVE!")_

The beast wheezes as it falls back, then jabbing spiked limb after limb at the dodging woman. Roman opens fire from behind. "Just kill the damn thing!" The Kraken curls three limbs to block his shots, the other three jabbing at Blair. _("I'm done holding back. This is my full out attack." "Watch me come aLIVE!")_

"I'm trying!" Blair growls out as she dodges around the jabs before charging. Roman eases off as he removes his drum magazine, pulling a second from his jacket. _("Watch me come aLIVE!" "Before it all cuts to black." music cuts.)_

"Roman!" The conman stops as Carmine and Neo come to a stop next to him. Roman huffs as he bobs his head towards the fight. Neo nods, rushing off and backing up Blair.

"What is it? I'm about to run low on ammo." Roman Grimaces as he checks his weapon. "We're gonna run out long before we out it down at this rate."

Carmine's gaze trails down to Velvet Valentine's drum magazine... His gaze narrows in thought. "How many shells are in that?"

"A lot." Roman answers annoyed. "Why?"

Carmine smirks. "Remember that Atlas robot on the boat?" A moment passes, Carmine waiting for the dots to connect... it doesn't take long as Roman's eyes widen. He trails his gaze to the magazine, a smirk coming on.

"Eh, that's worth a shot. You better hit."

A loud crash sounds as Blair rolls across the ground, then rolls to her feet. Shaking off the hit, she finds Neo across the way, running and dodging swing after swing from the monster. Roman steps next to her, smirking. "Get me in close and enjoy the show, okay?"

The smarmy tone irritates her, narrowing her gaze at him. "Great. A cocky man child. Haven't dealt with that for the past week." Regardless, she complies, charging ahead of Roman as he rushes after. Rushing into the fray, Blair sheaths her weapon into the hilt.

Her eyes trail to Neo, thankful that she prepared...

. . .

_Neo sat on the stool, watching with lidded eyes as Blair wrote notes onto a paper. Standing in Blair's given lab room, the blonde stared at a small clear capsule filled with red liquid. Finishing a sentence, she glances off to Neo. "And you cast your aura over a given area. Then, you concentrate your aura into surfaces that reflect light differently that what's in the area. That sound correct?" _

_The girl shifts, rocking her shoulders while working her mouth. Eventually, she shrugs before pointing at her eyes. She blinks, the two colors swapping... She absently picks at a band-aid on the crook of her elbow. _

_Blair returns attention to the paper. "Hmm. Well, many semblances carry multiple capabilities all falling under the curtain of a single ability." She stands tall, taking the capsule into her hand. "But, that's enough of a direction for use. Thank you." _

_. . . _

Sword sheathed, Blair activates the second trigger on her hilt. She draws her blade, now a bright crimson, infused with Neo's blood. Neo lands in front of Blair and Roman, spotting Carmine running next to them.

Turning around, all four charge the monster. The Kraken leans onto its side, putting all six of its remaining limbs up. Neo runs ahead of the group, leaping up to the side.

The first tentacle jabs out at Neo. The girl is hit head on, shattering as her real body appears on top of the limb's spike. She holds up her combat knife, throwing the weapon with precision... directly into the second eye of the beast's right side, under the eye she'd stabbed earlier. Shrieking, the beast jabs as second tentacle at her blindly, missing.

The beast sends the third tentacle head on to the other three. Blair rushes forward, slashing and parrying the limb aside with her red blade. A fourth tentacle closes in as Carmine runs in front of Blair. "Zero!" The armor shifts to Carmine's arm as he swings and chips the tentacle just off course.

The fifth tentacle jabs at Roman head on... RIGHT THROUGH HIM!

A red shimmer flashes between Blair's sword and Roman's image before the man shatters. Blair's sword returns to golden yellow as Roman's image at the use of Neo's semblance.

The real Roman appears on the other side, rushing past the fifth tentacle as the sixth one jabs forth. Roman smirks, dropping to a power slide. He skids just under the limb, the spike missing his hat by an inch.

Roman takes back off in a sprint, right to the monster's wide open jaws. The Kraken lurches its mouth down at the conman! Roman twirls Velvet Valentine, the drum magazine still locked in. Holding the cane by the shaft, he swings up, using the magazine like the head of a mace!

The magazine cracks into the Kraken's jaw, knocking the Grimm back slightly... and leaving the magazine stuck on the monster's jagged teeth lining the beak.

The beast shakes and lurches back down to take a snap at the smirking conman... right as Neo comes from above and lands both hands on Roman's shoulders in a hand stand. Both humans shatters as the beast tries to bite them! Picking its head back up, the Kraken roars, Roman's magazine still in its mouth.

A short distance off, Roman and Neo reappear beside Blair and Carmine. The boy smirks as he raises Heulin Noon. He takes aim at Roman's magazine. "Boom..."

He fires... The double shot strikes Roman's magazine in the Kraken's mouth... It ignites the entire magazine of fire dust.

**BOOM!**

A ear shattering shock blows out as the large Grimm's core, its entire central body, scatters as paste from the sudden fiery explosion.

Carmine's smile beams out as he pulls his gun back. "Head shot!"

Behind him, Roman scoffs. "Really taking liberty with the term, aren't you?" The criticism elicits a scowl from the boy.

"Well, the magazine was IN ITS MOUTH, so I say it counts as hitting the head."

"Whatever, Silver Streak. Pat yourself on the back later. We need to fly." He gestures irritably as he walks around Carmine. Quickly checking around, they find the trail of debris lining the wall of the cavern still there... mostly.

Carmine turns to Blair with a smile- WHACK! She swats his head as she walks past. "I expect answers from you after we escape here."

"Ow..." Carmine whines, then turns towards Neo... as the girl bumps shoulders with in and he falls on his ass! He looks at her with wide, irritated eyes. "What was that for?"

Neo simply blinks at him, shrugging her shoulders before pointing at the other two. It took a second until he caught the meaning... 'everyone's doing it'. She smirks as she rushes off after the two. Carmine glares after her as he stands up.

"WOO, That was awesome!" The far off voices catch his ear. Looking to the other kids, he sees that the previously unconscious boy was now standing, supported by Ronson, as they cheered at their success.

The action brought a blush to the redhead, but he waves his arm at them and shouts back. "We're making a climb back up! Follow us, okay?" The group looks to where Roman and Blair walk to, then give Carmine a collective thumbs up as they begin moving. Carmine breathes heavily, looking up at the night sky overhead of the pit... no stars, but that's expected with all the city's lights. Harder to see. He had to stop himself from the sudden surge of pride... they still needed to leave, after all.

. . .

Blades clash as Qrow and Spyyra leap apart. Landing, the curved black blades of Spyyra's arms warp, shifting into dust to a new shape. Fingers fiddling, the dust morphs into a pole, then a full staff, then a spear head on one end, twirling around him.

He flourishes and advances at Qrow, who matches the pace and shifts his weapon, Harbinger, to its scythe form. Both mean, a blur of sparking strikes as the scythe and spear try to fight through to hit their mark.

Spyyra's grin splits his face as he goes for a stab, but Qrow parries and hooks the scythe behind the spear pole. He pulls, attempting to pull Spyyra's weapon away, but Spyyra's semblance shifts the weapon, allowing Harbinger to cut through.

Spyyra backs off, fusing the poles back together and entering a stance. He advances a step, only for the both of them to stumble, the section of the roof shaking and sinking. Both leap from the section of the roof as it caves in and falls.

Qrow lands on the top of the far wall, not much room for him to move. Across the way, at the helipad, Spyyra lands, smiling wide. The copter behind him revs, blades spinning. The enforcer's green hair starts to blow in the wind as he looks over his shoulder.

Indeed, Zandril sits in the cockpit. The fat man smiles through the windshield, waving at Spyyra. The enforcer's own smile drips away. "Aw... I was just having fun..." He looks at Qrow, a good distance between their sections of the roof. He waves. "Would love to finish this, Qrow Branwen of Beacon Academy. However, I must go."

Behind him, the helicopter begins to lift from the ground. Qrow shifts Harbinger to gun mode, firing at the copter. However, Spyyra throws his spear into the air. Just after leaving his hand, the weapon morphs into a disc. The disc intercepts the dust shot.

The disc blows into a black dust cloud. Spyyra chuckles as he leaps into the air, through the cloud and into the door of the copter. The cloud of dust follows him against the wind, warping around him and coating his top half, back into his suit jacket.

With a grin, he waves as the copter flies away. "Goodbye, my strong friend!" With that, he enters the cabin as his boss pilots the copter away.

Qrow scowls, lowering his weapon as it gains too much distance. Instead, he turns his attention around the remains of the auditorium...

The entire property is now surrounded with the red and blue lights of cop vehicles. Several of the cars in the parking lot were locked in by the wall of cops. Some were being rowdy, others were simply accepting the situation.

Qrow's red eyes hone in on a couple fights brewing with some of the officers and some... children. However, now that most of the auditorium was now... nothing, he could see the downward ramp to the loading dock. He narrows his gaze at the large collection of children gathered. Several of the cop cars blocked off the top of the ramp as a few cars drove down to meet them.

Good. That's covered- His eyes widen, finding the boy. Carmine and the orange haired conman... and a blonde he's heard about... and a familiar head of hair he hadn't seen in years. With them were four other kids. They were climbing their way out of the pit inside the destruction.

. . .

"GAH!" Carmine drops to a knee, breathing heavily. Beside him, Neo similarly falls on her own butt, breathing hard. "That... was harder than I expected."

Roman and Blair looked at them, each unimpressed. "Children, am I right?" Roman mutters.

Blair scoffs at him, eyeing his cradled arm. "Please, you're just as worn out. Now, lets get out of here." She takes one step and has to steady herself, face tensing in irritation.

"Oh, that glass house is certainly cracked." Roman snarks. He looks over to the children. Ronson and the three kids with them all huddled together, breathing hard from the climb. They'd gotten out of the hole, and into the frying pan. In the distance, they could see the gathering of kids on the ramp of the loading dock... and the cops.

Carmine smiles at the kids. He weakly points in the direction of the crowd. "Hey... there's the cops. There's too much attention for any of the corrupt cops to get you. Trust us."

Ronson looks at Carmine, double taking a moment, before eventually facing him. "Thank you... Thank you so much." He and the other kids nod to the redheaded boy before running along to the crowd, leaving the four conspirators alone.

"Alright... now what about us?" Blair asks, irritably. "I'm not exactly welcome to Hunter business."

At the mention, color drains from Carmine entirely. "Oh, god. I'm so dead once they find me. Ozpin is gonna restrict me for months." Roman snickers at him.

"Aw, gonna get in trouble with daddy dearest?" The conman lets out a laugh. The comment draws Blair's attention.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" The blonde accuses, glaring at him.

However, HER glare catches Carmine's attention. "Whoa, wait! How do YOU know about that?"

Roman turns an eye to Neo, who looks between the bunch. He could practically see the question mark over her head. He juts a thumb to the boy. "Oh, boy wonder is Ozpin's biological son." The statement gets a wide eyed double take from the girl.

"ROMAN!" Carmine shouts in anger.

The conman throws his hands up in mock surrender, his smile unapologetic. "What? She can't tell anyone." If she weren't still staring at Roman, Neo would take offense to that.

"...Wow." Blair glares at the man. Shaking her head, she glances in the direction of the cops. "But, more important right now is getting out of here."

"Oh, that's covered." Roman smirks, reaching into his jacket and withdrawing the remaining EMP. "Turns out, this wasn't needed before. Perfect for shutting off everything around here."

Carmine, still white as a sheet from thinking of Ozpin, lurches forward. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" The man simply holds the flailing kid at arms length with one hand. Neo glances around them as she and Blair look ready to bold.

Roman looks between them. "Alright, but don't mess up following me this time." With a smirk, he turns the device on.

. . .

Qrow lands on the ground, ready to approach the four... and everything goes black. The sudden darkness takes him by surprise. It takes a moment, but he adjusts his vision. Everything around the loading ramp is pitch black!

All the cops and children freak out, but Qrow can just BARELY make out four silhouettes making a break for it! The huntsman moves to rush after them... until one of the children freaks out and strikes an officer.

Damn priorities... Qrow shifts his attention to the crowd, needing to stop the panic... He'll have to let them get away for now. A good plan of escape. He loses track of the silhouettes as they enter a far off alleyway.

They must have planned this out very well.

. . .

In the dark of the alley, four figures run through... with little grace.

A trashcan falls over with a grunt. "OW! Frick!"

"HOW do you keep hitting everything?!" Roman's voice chides.

"Because I don't make a living shiving people in alleys-" Another impact. "DOUBLE FRICK!" He sighs. "Is Neo still with us?"

"I got her in front of me." Blair states plainly.

"Good. It's hard to tell." Another impact. "OW! Neo, why? That wasn't even a joke."

"ENOUGH!" Blair shouts. "I'll direct you."

"OW! Is that your regular grip?" His smart aleck response is followed by a bone pop sound, followed by Carmine's wail. "AHHH! Why is everyone picking on me!"

The unlikely group continues on, disappearing into the city...

**WOO! Our main four kinda f***ed each other over, but came together in the end. Awesome! How will it go from here? **

**References:**

**AZRL and all characters affiliated with are based originally from the same source. It will be more obvious as time comes, but at least Spyyra is pretty easy, in my opinion, to guess who he's based on.**

**The song used is Alive by Brandon Yates, cutting the song at the second chorus.**

**Join next time in Chapter Sixteen: CRBN.**


	18. 16 CRBN

**Last time was the longest chapter. This one is the shortest thus far. Enjoy, Brave Heroes!**

**Chapter Sixteen: CRBN**

The silver haired man stands rigid, looking over the city to the sunrise. His dark eyes take the magnificent view in. However, what would be typically a heartwarming view filled the man with dread. It was a feeling both vaguely familiar and intimately known.

Behind him, Qrow leans against the headmaster's desk, holding up papers. Ozpin closes his eyes. Not a single minute of sleep to be had between them, but a single lost night is nothing new to either of them. "Go on."

Qrow sighs. "A total of 107 children were recovered, but based on corroborating evidence and track marks, one truck carrying an additional 42 children escaped before the explosion." He gazes down the sheet. "We've arrested 67 men and women, 25 of which all millionaires of different backgrounds. None have talked. None have given ground. The story is consistent between them, that the event was a performance, that some unaffiliated group disrupted the event, and they didn't know about the children."

"An obvious lie, but the consistency between them will make prosecution difficult." Ozpin ponders. "Considering we know the particular group that disrupted the event, and have matched... how many children to the missing persons reports?"

"Eleven of the children match up with the recent Vale missing persons reports. Follow up notes show that of the 18 that disappeared in the last two months, this organization is responsible for 16. So five were on the truck that went missing."

Ozpin paces across the room. "Continue..."

"Most of the children refused to speak to police, many tried to start fights, which were stopped by yours truly." Qrow pauses, removing his flask and taking a drink. Putting it away, he moves on. "Those that have cooperated have informed of a collective fear of members of the police and government belonging to this group that kidnapped them."

Ozpin's grip on his cane tightens. His response is cut off by the third voice in the room. Professor Oobleck steps in, papers in his hand as well. His rapid response sounds. "Which is corroborated by an anonymous tip placed in to Beacon reporting three cops inside the CVPD. The tip was specific and matched accessories the cops wore to this mystery organization's preferred symbol. A skull with three eye sockets."

Qrow finishes. "Clinched with all three being in charge of the investigations of the missing children in the city." He looks to Ozpin. "I don't need to say this is a LOT worse than the Rocky fiasco."

Oobleck adjusts his glasses, holding up another paper. "Bringing up THIS!" He extends the paper for Ozpin, who accepts it. "Confirmation that Senior was in league with these men. Seeing as the auditorium was owned by him as well... The tip came from his son of all people."

Qrow and Ozpin share a quick look. The meaning was clear as Qrow nods. "I'll head out with City swat teams and get the bastard." He begins to walk for the exit.

"Mr Branwen." The name halts Qrow at the door. "Take him alive. I want to know about this organization." His eyes then soften. "And see if you can find our 'helpers' while you're at it." The Huntsman nods, lazily waving as he marches out.

. . .

**Six Hours Earlier. Just After Midnight**

The door slams shut as four bodies come to a stop inside Roman's apartment. Carmine stumbles to a knee, slinking onto the bed as he gasps for breath. Even Neo barely takes time to look around the room as she collapses on the other end of the furniture.

Roman settles into a chair, his breath most even as he sighs. The only one who took the time to look around was Blair. She stares about, finding the planning wall in the dining area. The abundance of cigar packs and empty bottles made her turn her nose up. Disgusted, she slowly takes a seat at the dining table.

Nothing but the sound of heavy breathing sounds as they collectively calm down. "I'm dead." Carmine mutters.

"You're not squatting on my couch, brat." Roman grumbles. He looks over to see Neo. The girl's lips were pursed as she finally began checking around the room. "Problems, Tricolor?"

Neo's shoulders rise and fall with her breaths. Slowly, she gestures with her hand, as if holding a cup, turning it to her mouth. Surprisingly, Roman says nothing about that. He stands, moving to his kitchenette and getting some glasses out.

He returns, a bottle tucked under his arm and three cups filled with water. Placing two on the table by the children, he offers the third to Blair. She narrows her gaze at him. "Can I even trust tap water in this run down place?"

"Can you trust tap water anywhere?" Roman counters with a raised brow. A moment of glaring is followed by the woman accepting the cup. He pops the cap from his bottle as he begins drinking from it.

"So..." Blair starts. Her eyes flick to Carmine and Neo, then to Roman. "Are we going to discuss this, so we can be done with it?"

Carmine groans, forcing himself upright. Seeing the cups in front of them, he and Neo accept them. "Yeah... yeah..."

"What's there to discuss?" Roman wonders out loud. "Turned out neither of us were the only ones with a plan, we came through in the end, and now we can all piss off on our merry ways."

"There is a lot to talk about. Even with a vandal like you." Blair narrows her gaze at his green eyes.

He groans. "Fine, fine. Take advantage of my hospitality." He stands up and moves to his dining room table. The man sets about the process of clearing the table of artistic utensils and clutter.

As the time passes, Neo looks at Blair with a side glance, then cocks her head at Carmine. She snaps her gaze away as he turns her way as well. Her fists clench, brow troubled, but she lacks the capability to voice her mind.

"And done." The three look over to see Roman's dining area cleared completely, save for four chairs. One of which Blair already occupied. "Alright. Let's get this over with." He sits to Blair's right on the square table. Moving about, Neo sits to Blair's left, Carmine directly across.

That was when he noticed the only light on in the room was the overhead. Would look like a terrible movie scene if it didn't manage to light the living area too. Neo shrugs, looking between them.

As her gaze finds Blair, she nods. "Let's start with how we all got planning tonight and build from there." She looks between them. "Who goes first?"

. . .

**City of Vale. Low Income Housing. Twelve hours later.**

The sound of knocking rings at the door. Carmine shifts uncomfortably. His thoughts race a mile a minute. What if he's still at the police station. Oh god, what if the corrupt cops got to him! Wait, no. Roman assured that wouldn't happen.

The door clicks and opens... revealing the sloth faunus mother. The woman's eyes were rimmed red, irritated and devoid of makeup. She's been crying... a lot. The woman's eyes widened like saucers as she took the boy in. "Um... hello, Miss Dawn." He hesitated before continuing. "Did the police return Ronson back to-"

He's cut off as he's swept off his feet. The woman crushes the boy in a hug as his legs are dangling a foot from the ground. Her breath shudders as the door swings wider. Carmine is lightly placed down as the door reveals Ronson, as well as his cousin Mikey and the two girls from the Pizzeria.

"You made it out!" The faunus shouts, stepping forward. He gestures to the others with a smile. "I told them all what you did! I... I can't thank you enough."

The wet eyes and smiles were evidence of the mutual feeling. Mikey, the black haired cousin, shakes his head and mutters. "Note to self. Never use police. Always Hunters." The blonde girl with him elbows his gut hard. "Oof!" He immediately straightens up. "I mean... Thanks, man."

The thanks came from all around, and it just... did things to the boy. His heart welled with the appreciation as he smiles back warmly. "Don't thank me. It's what I want to do."

"Stay for dinner. We can't thank you enough for saving my boy." Dawn urges, but Carmine chuckles and shakes his head.

"No thank you. I actually... have somewhere to be, but I needed to be sure you got home while I could still check." He smiles and nods at the tall boy. Shuffling awkwardly, he huffs a laugh. "Have a good day!"

. . .

**Roman's apartment. 12:45 am.**

Carmine was busy scratching his head, grimacing. "So, I needed to find someone who had criminal connections, and by chance, I ran by him." He shrugs bobbing his head Roman's way. "I couldn't sit by and not do anything... They were experiencing the thing I escaped from." His trail down, but not before a slight glance in Roman's direction.

Blair notices this, not fully satisfied. "But how did you know this man to begin with?"

At the direct question, Carmine shrunk in his seat. "He... uh... was one of my kidnappers 7 years ago?" His voice raised a full octave over the course of the sentence. At the building fury in the blonde's eyes, he stammers. "H-He saved me then! I was saved because he betrayed them!"

The hasty response gets Blair's attention to go Roman's way. The orange haired man cuts his eyes at Carmine, grumbling. "Well, just throw my credibility as a criminal away, why don't ya?"

As the adults choose that moment to glare at one another, Carmine's brow scrunches. He looks to Neo, catching her attention after a moment. "But... what I don't understand is how YOU ended up there."

Seeing the shift in conversation, Blair and Roman turn their attention to the little girl. She takes a second to glare at Carmine, but lowers her gaze to the table. Placing her hand on the table, the surface of the wood shimmers as an illusion shows an image... of her family's mansion.

. . .

**City of Vale Safe House. 9 Hours Later. 10 am.**

"Keep going, you idiots." The commanding voice shouts. The man in the white suit and graying hair scowls. Senior looks about the cheap apartment. Rather spacious, with four men within the room. The tan walls were bare, with four couches, one on each wall, and a coffee table in front of. Each mobster had their own suitcases, each counting dollar bills ans counting Lien from the cases.

Senior groans, marching to the center of the room. "With AZRL's blunder last night, everyone and everything in this city is turning against me." He snarls, shaking his head. "Someone betrayed us... I'm sure of it."

A light breeze from the open window brushes through the room... Wait, open window. "Who opened the window?!" Senior turns towards the offending opening... as a black feather falls into his view.

The metallic 'shing' of a weapon sliding sounds as a scythe slashes out. Each of the guards try to stand up, hands moving to hidden guns. A slash hits one. A pointed end swats another. A scythe blade hooks the third, slashing and throwing him into the fourth. All four men hit the ground unconscious.

Senior stumbles back as Qrow lands on top of one of the suitcases, his landing slamming the container shut. His red eyes bore death into the mob boss's own. "Senior..."

"You... Y-You're-"

The scythe hooks around the man's neck, but remains there. "Leader of Senior Crime Family... terrible name, by the way. You are charged with political extortion, blackmail, assault, battery, murder, and more recently: kidnapping, human trafficking, indoctrination of slaves, and Grimm trade."

Senior scowls at the man. "How did you find this place-" His eyes widen... The one who betrayed them would have to know about this safe house! Which means... which means- "My son out you Hunters up to this-"

In a flourish, Qrow pulls the scythe away, shifts it to sword form, and stops the blade at Senior's throat. "You are under arrest, Senior. Ozpin will decide your fate."

The white suit jacket on Senior then falls apart, a half dozen cuts he hadn't even seen... He could only stare back at Qrow, wide eyed in shock.

. . .

**Roman's Apartment. 1:45 am.**

The girl's illusion on the table showcases the man at her mother's front door. Spyyra grinning as he approached the girl. The image on the table surface shatters, leaving the four in silence. Neo looks around them, settling her eyes on Carmine.

With a wipe of her arms, worlds appear on the table. '_Your father ordered my father's arrest arrest and execution._' The words shatter as Carmine flinches from the violent canceling of her semblance.

His mouth worked wordlessly for a moment. "N-... Neo, I'm..." What? He's sorry her father worked for the very people who kidnapped her as well? His eyes narrowed, trying to think of something, anything to say, but came up short...

That is, until he sees her shaking her head and shrugging. She seems to dismiss the notion of the conversation, but the look in her eye throws him off.

"Actually." The two are pulled to look at Roman, across from Neo. "So, YOU are Rocky's little angel? Neopolitan Rhodes?" She grimaces, looking away and nods. She wasn't expecting Roman to suddenly burst out laughing.

Blair glares at him. "And WHAT is so funny about her father's death, monster."

Roman calms to a few chuckles. "Because she's giving Silver Streak a hard time when she should be looking at me like that." The three of them share confused glances before the conman huffs a last laugh. "Because _I'M_ the one that got Rocky's man to crack about his trafficking operation."

Blair and Neo's eyes go wide at that, Carmine double taking between the girl and man. "Wait, what?"

"Brat, where do you think I got the idea for toppling Senior from?" He snickers. "You find dirt that hard, you send the information to Hunters ans let the good old heroes do your execution for you woth zero risk. That's what we're doing with Senior." He sighs, withdrawing his scroll. "Speaking of... news should reach Junior by now, and he'll send the tip on Senior to your Old Man Superior in the Ivory Tower."

Blair sputters. "Okay, stop with the nicknames." She cuts a glare at him. "What's your angle on all this? Who are you to this situation?"

He merely throws his arms out with a smirk. "I'm Roman Torchwick." His smile widens as she gives a low growl, not satisfied with that answer. Finally, he puts his hands down and looks at Neo. "Former asset of AZRL, Series Black 1075." He watched as their eyes bug out at him, Carmine grimacing at him. Guess it's his turn... and he originally wanted to go last.

. . .

**Junior's Nightclub. 9 Hours Later. 11:30 am**

The conman's cane taps along the ground as he strolls right in through the door. With a happy smile, he moves to the bar, seeing a simpleton cleaning. "Yo! Barkeep, I'm checking in with boss man, do not disturb."

He pushes on through to the back halls, waltzing through with a confident stride. He happily ignores the distance calling of the bartender. Arriving at Junior's door, he breathes in heavy, then out. He raises his hand to knock-

The door snaps open, Junior's hands grabbing the conman at the collar and dragging him in. "Whoa!" Junior slams the door shut before pinning Roman to it. Roman, not fighting back and expecting this, chuckles. "Uh... May I help you cool down?"

Junior glares murder into the orange haired man's eyes. "50... MILLION... LIEN!" Each word was shouted feral at the man. "How?! How did you manage that?!"

Roman blinks, face blank save for wide eyes. Then, he sighs, patting Junior's tense hands. "Well, I only got one purchase and-" He stops at seeing the bar man's eye twitch. "And it was an auction. People bid and numbers get high. Besides, why would you even out that much on the card-"

"It was TIED to all my OTHER accounts. You nearly cleaned me dry!" The bar man's eye twitches as he snarls.

Roman purses his lips, eyes slightly wider. "Oh... huh, that makes more sense..." Despite trailing off, his tone betrays slight enjoyment, holding back a chuckle.

"What damn child could POSSIBLY be worth that much money?!" Junior snarls at him, only to be confused as Roman simply points to the side.

Sitting at his desk is Neo, staring dully at the two. Seeing the angry bar man, she gives a wave and smirks at Roman's look of discomfort.

"How did she get in here?" Junior steps away from Roman.

The orange haired man pats his clothes to brush off dust. "She's quite... silent, you could say." He smirks at Neo, whose eyes narrow slightly at the jab, but she maintains a smirk. "Now are you going to criticize me in front of this girl who was liberated with your money?"

"Yes!" Junior snaps at him. The scream gets Neo's smirk back. "Especially now that you got her listening to our deal!"

"Oh, that's the best part! She's literally the best at keeping secrets by default!" Roman proclaims. And Neo's eyes now widen and glare at him, smirk still there. At Junior's cocked look, Roman waves him off. "Don't worry about it. Look. I need the location you pinged off the payment."

Junior recoils back. "What happened to giving it to the Hunters?"

"Change of plans. I just need them myself, and I'll be out of your hair for the foreseeable future." Junior continues to stare daggers at the man until Roman scoffs. "Come on, pal. You literally just inherited an ungodly amount of cash from daddy dearest. Don't stay mad."

"That's not how it work-" Junior stops, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Slowly, he walks over to his desk. He sends a mild glare at the 12 year old girl before opening the drawer and retrieving a paper. He walks back to Roman, handing it off. "Southern Mistral, in the town of Mibu. Last pinged a bank by the name of Eagle Services."

Roman raises a brow reading the company tag line. "'Where your interests fly'? The hell?"

Junior ignores him and points to the door. "Now, get the hell out of my sight before I throttle you."

Roman nods with a smirk. He and Neo leave the room as the door slams behind them. The conman snickers, looking at the girl. "Told you he'd be calmer if I brought an innocent face." Neo's smirk falls as she walks ahead of him. "Oh, we'll get along great." Roman jokes, shaking his head.

. . .

**Roman's Apartment. 3:30 am.**

"So, we wanted to do the same thing we did with Rocky to Senior. I walk as a free man, we save some kids. Everyone wins." Roman snickers with wide arms. However, his arms dip as he looks at Neo. "Although, I do dislike indirectly causing someone to end up in those bastard's hands."

"Hmm." The raspy utterance leaves Neo. Through most of his telling, she'd grown a far off look. Carmine frowns at that, but...

He turns to Roman. "So, you and the Zan Man are best friends or something?"

"First of all, don't call him that. That's a terrible name I refuse to entertain." Roman pauses, placing another empty bottle of beer on the table. "Second, 'friend' didn't exist in that organization until this Wonder Woman over here." He thumbs towards Blair.

Rather than comment, the blonde haired woman questions. "Your contact will have the next lead on AZRL?"

Roman grimaces, lazily waving his hand. "More or less. He's to send it to the Hunters after I get back to him... and he potentially murders me for money spending." He ends muttering.

"Punishment for ruining others' ideas." Blair cuts her eyes from the man to the boy. Carmine hunches down under her stare. "Not that it's needed too much. Spyyra let slip that their next plans are in Vaterra in Northern Mistral."

Neo cocks her head at that, scowling. At Blair's raised brow, the mute scoffs in disgust. Roman raises a brow at the girl's act, turning to Blair.

"Yes, Spyyra is that bad." Blair answers the unspoken question.

Roman nods at that. "So, are YOU gonna introduce yourself, Atomic Blonde?"

Carmine chose that moment to burst into a short laugh... that ends when he silences under Blair's stare. The scientist darts her eyes between the two. "I am Blair GOODWITCH, crook."

"My best friend." Carmine breaks his silence with a smile. She cracks her look his way, but doesn't deny it.

Roman rolls his eyes. "I'm guessing his only friend." This followed by a short 'HEY' from the boy, but Roman continues. "But please tell. What was YOUR brilliant plan and circumstances?" He then drops the sarcasm for just a sentence. "I'm actually curious how they recruit basic workers. Never learned that."

. . .

**Ozpin's Office. 12 Hours Later. 3:45 pm.**

"Professor Ozpin!" The grandiose voice of Professor Port beckons as he enters the office. The great mustached man stops, giving a nod.

"Peter." Ozpin greets, looking over the papers of the police reports. "Is there an issue?"

The large man scrunches his face. "Well, I was overseeing some students who booked a special session in the advanced training room. However, five minutes ago, a discovery was made!"

Ozpin raises a brow. "That session would have started 45 minutes ago."

The unspoken implication that it took 40 minutes for the professor to notice something off... Port huffs a laugh. "Well, there were delays as I went about explaining setting 4268, which matches the environment of my grand conquest of the mighty flock of Nevermore-!"

Port notices Ozpin's dull stare. Ordinarily, the headmaster's gaze would hold slight mirth, a perfect mask. However, he notices how... tired the man seemed. How stressed he appeared. Itnwas clear that for once, Ozpin might be short with his patience.

Port coughs, composing himself. "Right. Well, ordinarily, the room is stocked with dust shells, canisters, cylinders, the basics to apply to a wide variety of weapons. For the seniors." He adds hastily.

"Yes. It's for the experimentation of our lead students. Since we know who is scheduled to go in, we can still keep track of how much is used." Ozpin straightens. "Is something the matter with the dust?"

Port wipes his brow, giving a shaky laugh. "Yes well... it's gone."

"... Pardon?"

Port shifts uncomfortably. "All the dust shells for guns, canisters for heavy weaponry and melee chambers, and cylinders foe casting. Everything is gone."

Ozpin quickly darts his eye to his holo monitor, pulling up camera feeds. "Thank you for notifying me. I will look into it." Port nods and takes his leave. The feeds in the halls come up, showing the entryway to the advanced room.

And he finds it quickly... Leaving the room at 2:13 pm.

_Carmine walking out of the room with a large bag over his back. Then, another pair of hands help settle the large bag, holding it behind... A smaller girl with pink and brown hair._

Ozpin's eyes widen, getting up from the desk as he marches out of the room. To the elevator, then down. Minutes pass as the man traverses from Beacon's tower to the ornate halls lined with Professor's offices... to Carmine's room.

His eyes narrow as he squares himself with the door and opens it...

. . .

**Roman's Apartment. 4:30 am.**

"HA!" Roman huffs out once, leaning away in satisfaction. "Calling me a crook while accepting dirty money. Oh thou doth protest too much when you were accepting dirty money."

"It was not about-" Blair chokes the words back, growling. "I'm not arguing with you. No." She turns to Carmine, the boy seemed more laid back than the conman's flamboyant outburst. "Pretty much, the remainder of my plan was keep the money they paid me after bringing them down and go to Atlas." She spares a glance at Neo, the girl's far off look remained. "After deciding where Neo could go."

The woman and girl meet gazes. In a second, Neo's emotional mask was back, but Blair held a slightly warmer expression. Slightly.

"However, now that we've FAILED to get Aline Zandril arrested... and discovered a much larger scale to the organization, that poses a new problem."

Roman huffs at that. "You think YOU have a problem? I spoke with the man. He's going to be LASER focused on us." That gets an unsettled glance from the other three. "Face it. We're each in a shit show now." He points to Neo. "Lost goods." Then himself. "Outdated goods." then to Blair. "Treacherous worker." He leans back, looking to Carmine. "The kid, ironically given my plans, is the only one with an out."

Carmine's face scrunches, looking around them. Blair's narrowed gaze was down. Neo's far off look had found a spot on the wall... Roman seemed the most at ease. "Then what's our game plan?"

Roman jerks his head to the boy. "'Our' plan is nothing. I'M going to disappear, burn my trail, and hope to the heavens that the Hunters do well on that tip."

"That won't work." Blair interjects. Sullenly, she sighs. "Atlas is the only kingdom capable of wide scale mobilization. Give the Hunters a concentrated target, even a list, and it can be taken care of." Finally, she looks up. "But for an organization this large, with this many unknown factors and means... Even removing the head would only be a temporary setback."

She continues. "Hunters have other duties. Other jobs. If they could dedicate themselves, they could do it, but the most they can accomplish before being forced to deviate is a few hard blows." Her hands clench into fists. "AZRL would survive and just come back to power again... with more ambition. I underestimated them."

Carmine couldn't believe what he was hearing. His teeth grit as he glares at his friend. "I don't believe that!" Blair meets his glare evenly, opening her mouth, but Carmine steamrolls. "They have to go down! People like them? People that would... DO these things to others?" Neo catches his glance her way. Her gaze narrows at that as she ducks her head.

"They have to be stopped. They NEED to be stopped." Carmine seethes. But, that's when the words of Vale's own citizens came...

Mikey saying that the Hunters couldn't accomplish anything. Beacon's records holding no information on this Spyyra guy... Zero information and full corruption of the police department...

And there it was... The disgusted anger that drives him. That drove the boy to interrupt drug deals and crimes of his classmates. That drove him to find Ronson and save him. The anger... it gives focus.

_"I will not tell you that you don't belong here. I want you here, but more so, I want you to find where _you_ feel **you** belong." _Professor Oobleck's voice echoes in his mind.

"... We could do it."

Slowly, the three cock their heads, looking to see Carmine looking back. "Come again, Silver Streak?" Roman mocks. Neo's eyes were narrowed as she darts her look between the adults.

Carmine digs in his heels, so to speak. "WE can do it. We! Us! Look what we managed to do with each of us having less than a week!" His voice begins to raise. His gaze moves to Blair. "If the Hunters can't finish the job themselves, then we can do it for them. We already proved we can!"

Blair narrows her eyes. "Carmine. I understand what you're saying, but you can't just up and leave. This won't involve you anymore after tonight. Your father-"

Carmine's armored fist punches into the table, silencing the room. Roman watches passively, raising a brow, meanwhile Neo locks her focus on the boy. The boy runs his right hand over his face, breathing slowly.

He speaks softly. "There are multiple ways to get to our goals." He says, almost to himself. "And I know. I know NOW what path I can do." He looks, eerily calm, at the blonde. "I am Carmine Uhlric, and I will dedicate my life to stopping EXACTLY what's in front of us here. Period."

He moves his gaze over the group. "Like you said. You're already in it. You say we can't rely on anyone else, so that leaves the one option." He focuses on Blair. "For answers..." He turns to Roman. "For freedom..." Then to Neo. He pauses a moment meeting her wide eyes. "For justice..."

The silence is interrupted by a slow tapping clap from the orange haired man. "Great speech, but I'm afraid I'm not suicidal." He pushes his chair out from the table, preparing to stand. "Now, if you don't mind-"

"We can keep whatever we take from them." Carmine cuts him off.

Roman freezes in his seat. One blink. Two blinks. All those millions passed around over the course of one night... Slowly, she slides back into the table. A smarmy grin comes on, disgusting to Blair. "Well... negotiations are in order."

Blair glares at Carmine. "Oh, so you're on board with stealing now?"

"From child slavers? Yes. Otherwise." He glares hard at Roman. "We play nice." A raised hand catches his attention... Looking at Neo, the girl looks... angry? "What is it, Neo?"

She lowers her hand, scowling almost back at the wall. With a twitch of her eye, she conjures words on the table. '…_ Do I have a choice.'_ She continues to bore holes into the boy, narrowing her gaze.

Three years. Three years, she lost under these bastards. No choice. No free will. Worse than whatever Roman must have. He got out. Her, on the other hand. She needed help. Now, those that helped her would conscript her into yet another action, whether she chose it or not.

_'Can I say no?"_ Her words change. She sees the meaning dawn on them, but her gaze falls on the boy beside her.

He gulps, nodding. "Of course you can." He holds her gaze, losing track how long, a minute? Two? Yet, he speaks up again. "Please. We can do this. Are you guys in?"

The silence reigns... for a full minute, each gaze trails off. The first to speak is the blonde. "I want to know where they get their technology... I need to know what they know. I'm in." Carmine's face brightens at her, lips curling up.

Then to Neo. Her gaze is lidded... then curls to a smirk. The words on the table shift, morphing into a picture... of Spyyra... with his head in a guillotine... It shatters, the devious girl nodding.

"Imagery aside, thank you." Carmine says with a drop of sweat. Finally, they all look to Roman.

The man's head rests on his hand, finger tapping his cheek. "Hmm... Millions with chance of death... hiding in the sticks." He meets their looks, snickering. "Well, let it never be said that Roman Torchwick backs down from a job."

"Awesome!" Carmine pumps his fists up.

Blair scoffs, eyes on Roman. "So that's it? Like that, we have a four man team." Beside her, Neo raises both brows and shrugs then nods.

. . .

**Carmine's Room. 11 Hours later. 4 pm.**

Ozpin steps into the room. "Carmine!" He stops... The room is here, yet... his comics, some of his clothes... gone. He walks, legs suddenly... heavier than they ought to be. Sitting on the neatly made bed was a paper...

. . .

**Roman's Apartment. 5:30 am. **

The conman smirks. "Alright team! We embark as soon as we can, and-"

"Hold there." Blair snaps. "You most certainly are not going to be in charge of this team." She crosses her arms as all four remain seated at the table. "That should be our last decision before we start any more plans. For that matter..." She thinks to herself for just a second. "There's also the matter of WHAT we are."

Carmine cocks his head confused. "Well... we'll be-"

"Vigilantes? Or are we going to just be criminals?" Blair snidely states with a cutting glare Roman's way. "What we choose to be and who we follow means everything."

Neo and Carmine share a glance, the boy more certain. "We aren't going to be criminals! We're going to be like... like..." He trails off... in search of an answer.

"Like Huntsman and Huntresses?" Blair offers. She narrows her gaze. "Like unofficial Hunters..."

Roman groans. "Oh, yeah. Just wait for all of Atlas and the ivory towers to rain death on us for that stupid a scheme." He then huffs. "Besides, Barbie, I don't see any other leader here. We have an idealistic fool with no real world experience, a mute that can't call out orders... no offense intended this time, and a dropout who likely knows little about the criminal underworld. I'M the best bet."

Carmine scowls. "You hinged our smuggling emp devices on us winging it until _I_ came up with a solution." He turns to Blair. "She knows more international law and studies thanks to Beacon's curriculum."

Neo recoils at that. Cocking her head in thought, she mulls over a final decision, pointing at Blair. Roman scoffs, crossing his arms and glaring.

A silence befalls them. Eyes shift from the orange haired man to the blonde woman. Slowly, the woman's amber eyes trail to the empty bottles on the table...

Gingerly, she takes possession of one, setting it on its side. "We will work under the guise of Hunters... and take whatever jobs can keep us going." Her eyes narrowed. "And likewise, with four of us, comes a name."

She spins the bottle. The reverberating rumble sounds on the wooden table... until her finger stops it, pointing the bottle neck at the boy. "Carmine Uhlric."

She spins again, the vibrating sound echoing in the apartment... until stopping aimed at the conman. "Roman Torchwick."

Again, she spins. Amber eyes focus intently on the bottle as she stops it, aimed at herself. "Blair Goodwitch."

Finally, she spins it, letting it stop naturally towards the mute. "Neopolitan Rhodes."

Her hand reaches out and rests in the bottle. "Together, we will be... Team CaRBoN. C- R- B- N." She spins the bottle again, hard. "Lead by..." And, she stops it.. both the bottle and her eyes aimed at the red haired boy. "Carmine Uhlric."

"..." All three sets of eyes just stare... "Uh... wut." Carmine says, utterly confused.

"WHAT?!" Roman exclaims, hat flying off. "In what world and end of reality could you possibly make THAT decision?"

Instantly, the cool response comes. "HE took the initiative to find these guys. HE solved and pushed to solve errors in BOTH our tactics. HE managed to think of combat roles when the rest of us didn't know one another." Blair meets the man's stare evenly. "Most importantly, I think he can keep us in check."

Roman scoffs. "In check how?"

"Morally." Her eyes narrow, clear in her stance. "I don't trust you. You're right about Neo. And it's not my role." Her tone leaves no argument before she turns to Neo. "Do you object to that?"

The girl turns wide eyes to the boy, who looks back with a gawking slack jaw. Blinking twice, the mute smirks and nods to him. She looks to Blair, shaking her head to her query.

Roman scowls, holding his hands up to stop things. "Whoa whoa. Let's make this a democracy here. His vote and yours makes two votes for him, while mine and Neo's makes two for me." Neo cuts a look at him, which makes him shrug. "What? Your vote belongs to me."

Before Blair can explode on the man for the whole 'buying Neo' jab, Carmine comments smoothly. "So that's two votes for me, and 1 and three fifths for Roman. Playing his game, he still loses."

Both Blair and Roman's eyes go wide, looking at the boy. Beside the boy, Neo slowly smirks at Roman, letting out a barely audible laugh. "Hnn hnn" sounds from her.

Twitching, Roman growls and crosses his arms. "... So NOW he chooses to be clever. Whatever! Fine!" He then mumbles under his breath. "Gonna be a shit show."

His animosity brought a smile to the blonde. The first since this night began. "Alright. NOW, we can talk about our plans." With that she looks at Carmine... then Roman looks at Carmine... then Neo looks at Carmine.

The boy stares back, blinking wide eyed. "Um... Oh..." He tries and can't find his voice.

Roman face palms. "We're running to our deaths at record speed."

. . .

**Ozpin's Office. 12 Hours Later. 6:30 pm**

The paper sat on his desk... For the third time, Ozpin looks the page over. Then again... and again... Stopping, he settles back into his chair, closing his eyes, deep in thought. Before him, Qrow stands in the room.

"Sorry, Oz. I checked the apartment complex from yesterday. Nothing." He scratches the back of his head, frowning. "Did, uh... Did he mention anything that could be a lead?" He leans forward, glancing at the paper, a letter.

"One. It IS an interesting development." The silver haired man states softly.

"You're... surprisingly less concerned than last time." Qrow raises a brow at the man. He looks the letter over... "Hmm... Interesting." He pulls back from the letter. "I can head out and try to head them off."

The headmaster's gaze hardens in a flash. "This is a development all his own. I must give him room to grow..." His gaze shakes, losing focus. "Granted, it seems he has decided to go directly into the deep end." A second passes as his focus returns. "For now, I would prefer to facilitate this growth. To interfere now would be counterproductive."

The drunkard nods, but shifts under his leader's gaze. "You want me to head out though? Let the kid know you're... supporting this?"

Ozpin opens his eyes, facing Qrow as he stands. Taller. Straighter. "That is unnecessary... for now. After dealing with our other concerns, I would also like you to return to your family a while." At the curious glance, the headmaster blows through any question of that decision. "Some dangerous leads are coming. I'd also like you to rest in the meantime."

Qrow's glare returned. "I see. So _SHE'S_ on the move too." Mulling it over, he nods. "Yeah. I get ya."

"Speaking of things to come, what of Mr Senior?"

"Under the watchful eyes of Vale's finest." The man grimaces immediately. "Well... ones we've had a history of working with." He growls lowly. "Gotta say. Being told those we trust with the public are covering things like this? Kinda pisses me off."

"Corruption will always be imminent. The system can only be used to mitigate that eventuality." The silver haired man responds. "It seems, we shall have to... motivate some changes in their structure. Is Mr Senior going to be cooperative?"

"Yeah. He's a whiner under that first layer of gruff." Qrow jokes, rocking on the ball of his foot. "We basically just gave his son control of the underground, though." He pauses in thought. "Being Senior's son, probably gonna be a smooth transition, and Junior seems far easier to live with. Net gain all 'round."

"Indeed." Ozpin faces out the window, hands behind his back. Briefly, his mind goes to his scroll, but after receiving the letter, he knows he will not get an answer.

. . .

**Same Time. Docks of Vale**

The red haired boy stares down at his lap, seeing his scroll screen. On the display, he sees the message. '11 Missed Calls', '4 Unread Messages', and 'You Have Voicemail'. It'd been two hours since the last call... He must have found the letter.

Carmine sits, bags under his eyes, as he yawns. Sitting on a bench by the road, Neo sits beside him. On Carmine's side sits a collection of small cases containing his belongings. On Neo's, a VERY large black bag... filled to burst with the Advanced Room's armory's worth of dust.

Of course, none of the pedestrians had to know THAT. Instead, behind the bench stands Blair, two suitcases to her sides and a bag strapped over her shoulder. She scowled at the awkwardly tense boy in front of her. "I actually didn't think you could just take all that dust."

Her cutting tone made the boy flinch. Without looking back, he sweats bullets. "Well, I've always had full unrestricted access to it all, so it's not stealing."

"Rationalize however you like." The blonde huffs.

The jab hits like a punch to the gut, Carmine slumping as Neo snickers at his side. However, her eyes shoot wide as she chokes a breath. Rubbing at her neck, she enters into a coughing fit. Carmine takes notice immediately. "Neo! What's wrong?"

At the same time, Blair is already pulling out a pill bottle from her bag. She walks around the bench, putting the bottle in Neo's hands. The mismatched eyes meet amber as the blonde holds up two fingers. "Only take two."

The multi colored girl nods, taking two small pills out and swallowing them. Gently, she massages her neck, patiently waiting for the pills to take effect. Her pink eye opens, side glancing to find Carmine leaned over, face full of concern. "What's that for?"

Her lips purse for a moment until she puts both eyes on him... Then she uses one hand to audibly tap him. Double tap.

"What?" Carmine looks, concern now confusion. She does it again, the pushes lightly jostling him. Double tap. "What are you..." Why was this familiar? His thoughts are interrupted as he just stares at her while she continues pushing over and over.

Double tap... Double tap... Double tap... Double tap... Double tap... Double tap...

Tap tap- Carmine slaps her hand up, waving his arms between them. "Stop it!" His flailing stops him from catching the smirk from the girl.

"Children." Blair admonishes before grimacing. "I think..." Her face morphs in disgust. "... our ride is here."

As the words leave her mouth... a gray van pulls in front of them. Perfectly functional with no outward damage. In the driver seat, Roman lowers the window, thumbing to the passenger side then the back. "Come on. This is our ride."

Carmine's jaw dropped while Neo just stared with wide eyes. Well... it had windows for the back seat. Thankfully... "You're not serious!" Seriously, he didn't have that kind of opinion of Roman, but even someone as sheltered as him knows where 'pain in the ass' changes meanings when it comes to image.

"Straight from one of Junior's men, and it's the best without me literally stealing something better. Deal with it!" Roman snaps. He rolls his eyes, muttering something incoherent under his breath.

Carmine sulks. "Yeah, sure. The adults bout to travel across a continent with two children in a van..." Neo smirks and swats his arm as she walks past, picking up the dust bag. Carmine quickly fumbles his own belongings before helping the girl with the large bag.

Blair takes a deep breath, sighing as she moves to place her own items into the vehicle... "This is my life now." Her first day on a new team... A strange feeling. From her view, she sees Neo and Carmine open the back doors of the vehicle. Both of their faces fall.

Walking around the open doors, she sees that the back, behind the back seats, was uncovered, bare metal. Seeing the actual seats past, she sees a lightly padded, likely uncomfortable red interior.

"Hmm. No stains." She comments in the most casual tone yet. "That's impressive." She begins putting her 'luggage' inside.

A scoffs leaves the redhead. "No stains. No cushioning. Ripped out fabric in the back." He bites his tongue from further comment, groaning and placing his own packs in. "Whatever. How'd you even buy this?"

The boy then fumbles helping Neo with the massive back of dust arsenal. From the front, Roman eyes them through the rear view mirror. "Well, I think the 50 million Lien thing took Junior's focus. He didn't mention the 20 thousand I took out before the auction..."

The information makes Carmine pause, poking his head up. "You really do have a death wish, don't you?" Settling the bag, he gives the girl an nod. "Thanks Neo."

"Hmm." She blinks. He isn't able to decipher her expression. Eyes look far off before she waltzes around van. She takes a seat in the back passenger side. At first, she sits rigid, trying to lean a couple ways. Her lips frown as her eyes dart down.

"Takes getting used to." Roman speaks up to her. She meets his gaze through the rear view mirror, a bored look on him. "Not being chained to a chair when moving? The sensation throws you off for a while."

She lets out a breath, looking away before forcing her back to relax into the low level of padding. She nods to him, then looks out the window.

Blair and Carmine finish loading their collective cargo, slamming the back doors. The two share a glance with one another. "This, uh... wasn't how I pictured meeting back up with you again." The boy jokes. She raises a brow, but slowly nods at that. He turns in place, looking out into the distance. VERY far off, the tip Beacon's tower.

"Are you sure about this?" Blair's voice knocks his focus back. "Leaving Vale. Leaving your home."

She watches his face fall a moment before nodding. "I'm sure." His eyes flick back. "Besides. I'm sure we'll finish this journey up before Combat School." He ends with a small smirk. Then he gives a side glance to the vehicle. "Plus, it's with people I... sort of know?"

His ending uncertainty makes her brow raise, but rather than go further, she nods and gives a ghost of a smile. "Perhaps." The smile instantly goes away as she begins to move around the vehicle. "Now to test my patience with this delinquent." She walks around to the passenger side, entering the seat beside Roman. "I take it that I'll be the map reader."

Roman smirks her way, lax in his seat. "Oh, I was worried the kid was gonna be the guide. Is Silver Streak ready?"

Behind him, Carmine enters the back seat, an empty pull down seat between himself and Neo. Settling in, he feels the hard frame under the lackluster cushioning. Like Neo, he takes a moment to settle, though for the exact opposite reason. "So, uh... I guess this is it." Taking a moment to look around him, each of the three share a short glance with him. Suppressing a sigh, he asks. "We have two targets, so where first?"

Blair starts. "Vaterra is a medium sized town on one of the great floating islands on Mistral's northern coast line. It's a rather sacred place, but more a tourist attraction co-protected by Haven and Atlas authorities." She looks to Neo. "Any ideas what the 'job' for AZRL is there?"

Neo grimaces, holding up a conjured sign. The image is of a small stick figure cowering under a taller one pointing to a mound of junk. Then the image shatters into a second one, the smaller figure now is sorting the objects into neat piles.

Roman huffs. "Series Blue training. City slave prep."

"It concerns me that you knew that straight away." Carmine cuts a glare at him. "Would you happen to know what to look for once we get there?"

"Vaguely. Although, the tells might be different than in my time." The orange haired man looks to Neo. "You able to point out any new things I can miss?" Neo allows the sign to shatter, perking up and nodding.

"Oh? You admit you can't know everything. Surprises." The boy snarks at Roman, then grimaces, looking Roman's way. "What did Junior give us?"

The conman smirks. "Bank tracing from the payment on Neo leads to Mibu, a small town in southern Mistral. Being smaller, the town doesn't have much info available. It DOES seem to be a trade hub, and considering our enemy, I can imagine the kind of trade that occurs there."

Carmine nods. "Then we hit them both. We travel East through the Vale territories and circle into Southern Mistral to track their money. Then we go North, through Haven's territories, to Vaterra... Let's get 'em."

. . .

**Ozpin's Office. **

The headmaster finds himself alone once more. Inside his office, he sits at his desk, stewing in his thoughts. Oh, how that's a tale as old as time at this point. Perhaps not literally, but closer than one might think.

Already, a thousand different scenarios were being voiced, played out, and reasoned within the confines of his lone mind. After them, a thousand previous examples in history where it fell to him to make a choice. That's what everything boils down to, though. Choice.

Each person under his charge must be given the choice of who to follow. Oh what to fight for. True, Carmine is too young to understand the full implications of the world... but Ozpin himself had to learn such things first hand. And learn first hand he did.

More mistakes than he would ever be willing to display. This moment could be another grave one, but if it succeeds...

If it succeeds, then that would truly be something.

Before him was the letter, seemingly hastily written. He recognized Carmine's handwriting. Once more, he looks to the letter in full...

"_Professor Ozpin, Father._

_By now, you've probably already determined where I'm heading or where I am. If anything, you're probably thinking about who I'm with. Don't worry. I'm with..."_

The word 'friends' was furiously scratched out. Ozpin smirks at the hasty correction telling of a child's writing.

"_... allies. There's something wrong with these people. In Atlas. In Mistral. Trying to start here in Vale. Due to the way things are... I've decided to do something about it, and the people with me share a common goal in doing so. I can trust them with this at least, for now._

_Tell Oobleck I'm sorry I never returned those books. I figured it would be best if I at least had something to learn and read on the road."_

"More likely to make him sleep, I'd say." Ozpin speaks, recalling lessons with Carmine these last few years. Always brilliant, but never willing to study without prodding.

"_... I won't say sorry about the Advanced Training room. Kill me over that once I get back. Til then, I'm where I need to be. I can't sit at Beacon, and No, I will not play at Combat School while these events occur around us._

_This is my path to becoming a Huntsman. My choice. My way to-" _The letter 'm' is marked out. Ozpin didn't need Carmine to write it out to know. The next words were going to be 'make up for what happened'. His way to make up for the lives lost to protect him. The letter continues without acknowledging that last sentence.

"_I will call whenever I can. You'll hear from me. Until then... Sorry. _

_Carmine Uhlric of Team CRBN."_

'Team CRBN', huh. Ozpin smirks lightly and thinks of the implication. A moniker for Ozpin to be able to SLIGHTLY keep tabs. If he keeps information gathering on, he can be alerted to the workings of this Team CRBN. He can be alerted to the workings of his son.

… Perhaps there's something he can do with this.

A ring sounds from his scroll on the desk. The ID is Professor Oobleck, so the headmaster answers swiftly. "Hello."

"_Professor Ozpin, I'm aware you're quite busy with the fallout of recent events, but your meeting with our new staff member is ready. She is quite impatient." _

Right... He'd actually forgotten until now. "Ah, thank you for the notice. Please, send her in." The clicks, ended, as he straights his desk quickly enough. His eyes fall once more to the letter... "Perhaps something small scale will work best."

His musings are ended as the door opens. From it, a platinum blonde woman stiffly walks forward, glasses shielding critical green eyes. Her formal wear was only unique in the purple cape off her shoulder ending at the small of her back. She steps forward and stands straight. "Professor." She greets. "It is good to see you again."

Ozpin smiles at the irony. To think his son was cohorts with this woman's sister. "Good evening, Miss Goodwitch. I trust you're prepared for the next part of your program?"

She nods, eagerly. "Yes, sir."

"Shall I call you Miss Goodwitch, or would you be fine with Glynda?" The headmaster rises from his desk. The woman merely shakes here head.

"It makes no difference to me. You are my superior, so that choice is yours."

"Very well. Your student teaching here at Beacon will begin immediately." Ozpin's eye flashes to the letter, then to the woman before him. "Given your record, I've no doubt you will earn the title of Professor in no time. For the time being..." He picks up the letter, then eyes her. "Are you prepared for your first task?"

She straightens at attention, but a slight twitch of her eye shows confusion. A break in the facade. "Of course, sir. You already have something for me?"

Ozpin gives a light laugh. "I would like you to add a team to the Vale Hunter Registry. C- R- B- N. Pronounced carbon."

Her confusion breaks through again. "I haven't heard of such a team. Who shall I list as its members?" He shakes his head at the woman.

"No need. Leave the team's classification and members blank for now. That is restricted information that will fall on myself. With that, here is the schedule for the classes you shall assist with." He holds out a paper, taking the woman's attention to it.

"I... Yes, sir. Thank you." She accepts the paper, turning to leave the room.

As she exits, Ozpin's smile fades. "... The choice has been made. Be careful, Carmine."

. . .

**City of Vale outer limits**

The van exits the city's walls, moving along the highway at building speeds. The runway begins to tilt upward, carrying the vehicle and its occupants on high. The tall grand structures of the city begin to give way for the outer towns. Still urban, but much less important than the city proper.

The inside of the van was silent. Although, the boy had a difficult time telling if it was uncomfortable or not. Easily, he was able to see a few reactions to the seating. Roman took it with ease, completely relaxed. Similarly, he seemed to barely care about his company, seeming fine with ignoring the group.

Glancing to the passenger seat, he sees Blair is tolerable with the seating, but catches her near constant side glances. Suspicious gazes were sent Roman's way. However, she was more than able to occupy herself with the map and several other papers. One stolen glance tells him it has plenty of notes... some kind of work. Typical Blair.

His gaze moves to Neo, who... was enthralled with the window. Her body had yet to fully relax into the seating... posture stiff. However, her discomfort seemed outweighed with the simple pleasure of... having a window. That thought stings inside. Something he easily took for granted. She was content to simply watch the buildings go by.

The boy silently tries to relax. If he was honest, the seating bothered him. It was JUST uncomfortable enough to remind him of... unpleasant travels. Not helped that those previous travels involved someone in this vehicle. Still, it was above and beyond better than that experience.

Speaking of company, his eyes look to the females in his presence. Sure, he'd already processed the absurdity of meeting Roman again days ago. To meet Blair again was... a relief. He'd be happy with traveling with her... he thinks. However, Neo concerned him. She... For her to have gone through the exact experience he barely avoided... having come from a more well off family.

He grimaces, pulling his gaze to the outer world. Jeez they were still going up the hill? Wait... Thinking of Neo... He knows where they are. With a furrowed brow gazing out the window. "... Hey." the occupants each flick a quick gaze, unsure of who he was speaking to. "The top of this hill. Can we stop there for just a minute?"

Roman scoffs. "What? Already needing a pee break, Silver Streak? Cause once we're not stopping after we leave Vale territories just for small bladders."

The ribbing was met with silence for a full five seconds. "Just one minute. Please." He says, softly. Eyes were still glancing out through the glass. A wave of exhaustion was starting to hit. Only then did he recall that he'd been awake for... 37 hours?!

A quick glance around finds bags under Neo's eyes as well. The adults seemed to be still running strong, though.

Roman huffs in a grumble. "Whatever." The van reaches the top of the hill, coming to a stop on the side of the road. Slowly, Carmine slides out from the vehicle, closing the door standing on the right side of the road.

His eyes slowly blink, drowsy. Glancing both ways on the street, he marches across the road. Reaching the other side, he looks about. Just a little further up the road, he sees the back of a blue sign. Walking by, he takes a deep breath... then turns. _(An acoustic melody from a guitar strings and builds.)_

'Welcome to the City of Vale' was printed large on the grand sign. The same sign... and the same view behind. Looking out was the entire dip down from the hill to the gigantic City of Vale. All its skyscrapers, shining with reflecting the sunlight. The beautiful bay of the docks. The sight he beheld as a 6 year old boy 7 years ago. _("Well he came from college just the other day... So much like a man, I just had to say,-")_

Gazing into the distance, he could still see it. The shining Beacon. Deep within, he still felt as if something was looking back. It simultaneously warmed him... and filled him with unease. _("-'Son I'm proud of you. Could you sit foe a while?' He shook his head, and he said with a smile-")_

A brush of his arm broke his thoughts, turning to find Neo beside him. With a raised brow, she follows where he'd looked. Within their view, across the road, the van pulled further. A visually irritable Roman could be seen. _("-'What I'm feeling like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys. See you later. Can I have them please'." The melody fades.)_

Stealing one last glance, Carmine smirks. "Come on. I'm ready."

**Our team is finally together. Adventure awaits. Originally... I didn't think it would take this long to finish what essentially amounts to Part 1 one of this story. I've put a good deal already, and it took 8 months to get this far. I seem to be getting about one every two weeks. **

**However, now that my main focused story, Visions of Change for Dragon Ball, is over, this story has now become my central focus. Here's hoping I can crank more out!**

**References:**

**Song here is the third verse of Cats in the Cradle. Just the verse. Similar to Chapter 7 only using the first verse. For a specific version for this moment, listening to the acoustic works best for how I picture it. I know I'm lame with the gimmick, but I'm sticking that out. **

**I forgot to discuss the Kraken last chapter. To be clear, I fully expect that there is already a canonical Kraken Grimm, or other accepted fan versions. I am not versed in them if they exist, this is simply a Grimm I made just like the Nelo. A cross between a shellfish and octopus with a squid beak. **

**Join next time in chapter seventeen: On The Road Again.**


	19. 17 On The Road Again

**Chapter 17: On The Road Again**

_Day 2... _

The rumble of wheels on the road, the faint roar of the engine. Around the vehicle, trees blur by as lines of color, a testament to speed, currently ticking off 80 mph. The constant hum was the only sound, however. The four occupants remained, each set on their own.

Neo had finally started to tire of the view of the windows. However, each and every change of view lead to a knew perking. Like her eyes were recording everything they saw. That being said, she also grimaced more than anything, passing by a farming town an hour ago. Her mind raced, but not by taking in the view... Every so often, she'd eye a location, picturing- no. Formulating how she would move about the environment if she had to.

It was like she was casing each place. She smirks as she reflects on that realization.

On the other side, behind the driver side, Carmine lays down, head draped over the middle seat, on his back. He gazes up at his scroll, currently plugged into the front for recharging power. On the screen, he swipes a border, pinging a bouncing ball back and forth. The game gives a very light beep as he scores, knocking the ball around the AI barrier.

The chime makes the girl next to him twitch. Slowly, she turns her head, cocked down at the boy, then locks on the cellular device.

It takes a moment, but Carmine shoots his eyes to her, raising a brow. "Hmm?" Neo huffs, turning away. Frowning, he shrugs, turning attention back to the scroll.

**Shatter!**

His scroll falls to aura shards, pinging off his face and fading away. His eyes shoot wide as he jolts upright! The sudden movement gets a questioning glance from Roman through the rearview mirror.

The boy ignores him and turns about, looking all over.

Then he stops when he hears the game chime...

He turns, finding the game now in Neo's hands. The girl cocks her head at the screen, swiping her finger to move the player barrier. The AI scores on her again, as her gaze brightens, moving the barrier to successfully bounce the ball back.

Carmine's jaw drops, looking to his scroll in her hand, to his own hand. Double take. He looks between them again. A very soft 'what!' comes out before he reaches for his scroll.

In one deft movement, her left hand swats his hand away. Her focus remains square on the device. Carmine growls before reaching again.

Slapped away. Another reach. Slapped away. Another reach. Slapped away. Now, twice as fast. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

_5 minutes later..._

Carmine now lays across the left and middle seats, a bored pout on his face. The chime gets a cringe on his face as his eyes tiredly gaze 'up' to see Neo's smirk at his game. Well, HER game now. He continues his pout, crossing his arms. His eyes might trick him, but he swears he sees her smile grow as he does so.

Up in the front, Roman ignores the children, but Blair looks out the corner of her eye. A small sigh escapes her as she returns her attention to the map. Another 60 miles until the next road split. Going to start hitting mountains within a few days, which will definitely slow them down. Wow, she never actually took notice of how much bulkhead transports helped with Hunter missions and continental travel.

Granted, she KNEW it had an effect, but it's the HOW MUCH that's surprising. At current pace, they should arrive at the kingdom borders in... A week. Her nose wrinkles in thought. A week couped up in this van.

On the other side, Roman passively drives along, his own gaze dragging over- shock! Another tree line! Ugh, nature was overrated. So is silence, for that matter! His finger finally goes to the radio, catching all three others attention. He turns to radio on.

_"-will be the day we've waited FOR! This will be the d-" _

Click. Roman switches that immediately with a grimace.

_"-for kill. Eye for eye. Time for blood, it's time-" _

Roman sighs. Too gritty. No fun. He switches again.

_"-eeed liiiike roooo-"_

He shuts the radio off and growls under his breath. Well, radio distraction isn't more painful than helpful. Just as he wonders about other options, his narrowed gaze finds the blonde's hand reaches for the radio instead.

Blair flips it on, immediately searching through stations. Finding her choice, she turns it on.

_"-eaks about the new coming pack of Ursai roaming around the southern rivers. Fishing towns discovered the bear creatures when the steady population of fish coming from up river suddenly had a sharp decline. Residents within the area of Outpost Kannan should take shelter. We do have confirmation from Vale officials that two teams of Huntsman and Huntresses from Beacon and Atlas academy will be cooperating to end the threat."_

The station continues on. Roman rolls his eyes. "Grimm in the woods. Stop the presses." Ignoring Blair's cutting side eye, he sighs. "The path we're taking is fairly untouched with Grimm sightings anyway."

"It's still best to be prepared. Grimm aren't part of nature. You can't accurately predict their patterns." Blair pinches the bridge of her nose. "You can't rely only on base knowledge when it comes to them."

"Wait, why are we avoiding them though?" Carmine sits upright, raising a brow. "We'll need to get some money eventually, so wouldn't taking some Grimm hunts help along the way?"

"Oh, hi Death. I'm on my way." Roman snarks off sarcastically.

"Seriously. Shouldn't we help where we can? Heck, aren't you trying to make money?"

Before the conman can argue, Blair turns to meet Carmine's stare. "We are not going off Grimm hunting before we start actually getting a feel for how we fight." Looking at the orange haired man, she states clearly. "Stop at the next town before sunset. I need to evaluate these two myself."

At 'these two', Neo's head comes up with wide eyes. She leans up, latching onto the back of the blonde's seat. Blair turns and the two meet glares. Neo's obviously screams along the lines of _'Bitch, I just had an evaluation three days ago. YOU graded it.' _

"I need to see how Carmine's coming along, AND what type of fighting style to pursue with you." At the girl's questioning look, Carmine suddenly grimaces.

The boy gasps, life breathing into him. "You're gonna train us?" Neo cocks her head at him, but he suddenly smiles brightly. "It'll be just like be-" he stops, paused. Slowly, Blair turns her amber orbs on him. He chokes and stutters out. "B-be j-just-t like bef-fore."

"Is that an issue?"

"NOPE!" He forces a smile, sweating nervously as her eyes began to stare burning death his way.

Neo follows the looks, smirking lightly. Given his initial excitement, she feels almost like he's exaggerating his fear. Still, she narrows her gaze at the thought of the one word. 'training'. Ew.

Blair turns her eye to Roman. "You too, by the way."

The man breaks out a laugh. "HA-he-xcuse me? Not happening. I don't need training in anything other than thinking of a solid nickname for you." He paused in thought. "Something with witches."

"Sabrina?" Carmine offers helpfully.

"She's not-" he stops, eyeing Blair. "You still a teenager?"

Before Blair unleashes anger on the man, Carmine latches onto Roman's seat. "Eyes on the road! And come on! You can train with us. Why wouldn't you?"

He huffs at the boy. "Any and all self respect. Besides, I'm trained."

"Everyone can be improved." The boy perfectly mimics the wording of his biological father. "You could learn all new things."

"Brat, I kidnapped you once. You know I'm trained." Roman bristles annoyed. The sudden annoyed bite hits like a slap to the face. The boy recoils before scowling.

"Same asshole that needed to be warned about his drug addict friend about to shoot him." Carmine snaps back. Neo and Blair both share a look at that.

Rather than be offended, Roman deflects with a laugh. "Oh, the Addict! Fun times. Don't you agree?" The boy absentmindedly works his jaw, a brief phantom numbness at he recalls a certain raccoon faunus... "Wonder what he's up to."

A flash of blood. The ringing of a double gunshot over him. Carmine flinching hard and shaking himself off. He ignores the look from Neo as Blair snaps back. "Either way, you're training with us. You can't expect me to believe you don't keep up with training at all."

"Ugh! Fine! Happy, Barbie?" Roman's scowl suddenly lifts in thought. "Oh! Barbie! That works for you."

As Blair tosses around the idea of murdering the driver, Neo cocks her head at Carmine. The boy rubbed at his own eyes, something up. Rolling her eyes, she holds her hand out, offering his scroll back to him. Carmine flinches as he sees the device, then smiles. "Thanks-" it shatters as he grips it... Lips pursed, he looks to Neo, who no longer has it. Deadpan toneless. "...Where is it?"

She smiles as she shrugs her shoulders innocently. The next half hour was spent with the boy rummaging about the back seat for his scroll, an amused Neo poking fun the whole time.

. . .

The sun had long begun its decline towards the horizon, Roman catching sight of a scratched sign on the road. Passing by, he notices just enough undamaged portions of the sign to see 'next exit'. The sign was a dirty blue, but the clawed damage was a clean silver. Like the damage only recently removed the paint.

"that's welcoming." He mumbles under his breath before calling out. "Alright, mad lads. We'll be making our nightly stop at the next exit." In the back seat, a disgruntled Carmine and curious Neo perk up.

"Not exactly a friendly place, but the next stop is 30 miles." Blair sighs, shutting the radio off. The group sits quietly as Roman turns off onto the exit. Moving through a cleared path of woodland with a broken concrete path.

The trail leads to a basic outpost, concrete ten foot walls containing a dozen buildings, varying shades of white and tan. The van stops at a gate for the community, Roman scoffing at the gray haired old timer who waves them on in.

His green eyes scan across the structures. A white main building was a level higher than the others, a CCT antenna on top. The skinny building's door was open, a casually dressed woman with a gun at her hip.

Next was the general store, brown and plain, with a gas pump. Unimpressive. Then a medium sized gray motel with only a few rooms. It seemed to be mixed with a pub. There is the impressive bit. Then, nine varying cabins with gardens and crops inside the walls.

Stopping at the gas pump, the four exit the vehicle, stretching their legs. The group glances over to the approaching woman from the CCT building. Brown haired, wary blue eyes. "Greetings, friend. What brings you all this way?"

"Just travelers on our way to the countryside." Roman starts with a smarmy grin. Having known him for only a few days, the group can tell his fake voice. An obvious superiority hidden under word choices as he proceeds to speak with the woman.

Meanwhile, Carmine takes in the surroundings. The general goods shop has a wooden sign with golden lettering for 'Cimo's Trade'. Hmm. He'd never heard of it. He blushes as he wonders just how often he'll be hearing of something new. Gosh, he's supposed to be a leader, and he's so clueless!

Roman leaves the woman, returning to the three. "They got enough rooms for us all, and we can be restocked easily." He glares Blair's way in particular. "There's a clearing about a quarter mile South that we can use. Told them you all were health nuts for exercise."

"Then let's settle into some rooms." Blair starts, setting a glare Carmine's way. "You and Roman will share one room. Neo and I will take another. Try not to strangle each other, children." Neo giggles at the jab at the men, only for the blonde to turn on her. Neo pauses, wide eyed. "And you're with me because neither of them will keep you still."

At Neo's deflation, Carmine cracks a grin. "Ha. ha." She cuts a side glare at him before the group gathers necessities from the van, getting things settled.

. . .

Finding the clearing, a break in the forest to a fair sized prairie, the group marches out over the grass. The ground was uneven, grass and growth moving around the rocky portion of the forest. Finding a rock to sit on, Carmine plops down, crossing his legs. "Alright, how we doing this?" He checks Heulin Noon at his thigh, then the armor on his arm.

Blair steps forward, Florescent Finish strapped within her belt. She starts with a huff. "We shall pair off." The blonde sets eyes on Neo while drawing the yellow blade. In a fluid motion, she throws the weapon's sheath at the little girl. "Use this for now."

Neo catches the sheath, a small pout coming on as she eyes the blonde's golden blade... then the conman's cane, and finally, Carmine's gun. Waving the sheath, her semblance forms a white flag on the metal shaft as she waves it lightly.

"Get over it." The blonde looks at the boys. "You two should have a spar while I see what we should do about Neo. _Roman_, I would appreciate it if you would actually critique and assist with evaluating him." She narrows her gaze at him as she ends.

He holds back a yawn, smiling at her. "Oh? Did you say something?" At her rising anger, he brightens, acting as if he just heard her. "Ah, check Silver Streak's form and tell him he's terrible? Sure." He waves her off before she can speak further. "Come on."

Carmine sighs and gets up. "I'm so going to punch him." The two march to the other end of the clearing, leaving the women alone.

Blair sighs, shaking her head, uttering under her breath a mantra. _"'Bonding. Bonding is important.'_" A head of violet hair comes to mind, painfully so. She takes notice of Neo cocking her head at her, earning another low sigh. "Nothing. A painful saying my last partner pushed on me for years."

Neo raises a brow, gesturing between the two of them while wrinkling her nose.

The blonde pinches the bridge of her nose. "Well, it's either you or Carmine, and somehow the boy already has a... rapport with the criminal." She side glances in direction of the boys, who she can tell are already in another verbal dispute. "Something I'll have to ask about later, but back to the matter at hand. Can't believe I have to do this a SECOND time." Full attention goes to the girl. "I have a gauge of your fighting temperament, but throughout your previous evaluation, it seemed like you had no preference in weapon types."

Neo recalled how the weapons in her evaluation match were randomized between the combatants. Nodding along, she gives Florescent's sheath a wiggle in her hands.

Blair nods. "When you picked a weapon for your auction, you chose a sword. So far, that choice is all I have to go on for what you'd prefer to use once we get you your own weapon." Slowly, she slides into her Kendo stance. "So, use my sheath as a stand in. We're going to work on your form. See if that's the best direction for you. No semblances."

The girl's head hangs, a low 'hmm' coming out. She looks up, feeling up the shaft of what amounts to a club. Finally, she twirls it, gripping the container at the mouth. With a near silent high growl, she charges, moving into a series of swings at odd angles. The blonde expertly deflects with minimal movement, sharp and quick as she moves between guards.

Off to the other end, Roman scoffs, placing Velvet Valentine off to the side. "Alright, brat. Armor off." He comments as he flawlessly tosses his bowler hat perfectly onto the handle of the cane, like a coat rack.

Carmine scowls. "Huh?"

"No guns. No weapons." He comments, rolling his neck like it's obvious. "All your weapons off."

The boy scowls before sighing. "Fine." Closing his eyes, he punches his left fist into his right palm. "Base." The low utterance is punctuated with his armor flickering in place in a flash of greenish blue. All the locked connectors undone, the armored sleeve falls to pieces off his arm, the small chest covering plates falling as well. With all the pieces on the ground, Carmine sighs, unstrapping Heulin Noon's holster and tossing it and the gun on top of the piece pile.

Roman scoffs, walking a short bit away from his belongings. Turned to the side, without looking, he gestures for the boy to come at him. "Come, kid. Let's get going."

With a raised brow, Carmine groans, irritated with the flippant disregard. "You're asking to be hit."

The man laughs. "Wow, can't do it for real, so you just say it. I'm hurt."

That's it! Carmine charges him in a sprint, cocking his arm to punch him. The man, still not looking the boy's way, smirks before chucking his hand out... releasing a handful of sand into the boy's face! "AH!" Moving with the throw, Roman twists, grabbing Carmine's punching arm, tossing the teen over his shoulder and into the ground behind him. Carmine hits hard.

"Oh, so close." Roman smirks, smacking his hands together and patting off sand from his gloves. "Yet, so far."

The boy writhes, pawing at his eyes. "Ah! Why would- Where did you get sand?!" He roars out, trying to get his bearings. The stinging pain in his watering orbs burned.

The conman snickers. "Oh, I was grinding dirt in my off hand while you were politely taking your time."

Carmine finally opens a painful eye, still only barely rolled onto his front while on the ground. Seething, he snarls. "You asshole! Why would you do that?"

The anger chills as Roman's hand grips the boy by the hair, wrenching up to look in the eye. It wasn't truly fear... Well, not fear of Roman, but the dread and shock he felt looking into the green cold eyes left in stunned. Roman's voice speaks dead cold, no jovial nature in his tone. "We're up against murderers, boy wonder. You're gonna have to fight dirty."

Hiking his leg back, Carmine only saw the conman kick forward. The beginning of a quite painful hour.

. . .

"That will do for today." Blair announces, standing tall. Near her, Roman marches over, patting the dirt off his hands, hat perched again on his head. Seeing his snicker, Blair glares at him. "... And this will hopefully get more of a set schedule." The two look in the direction of dual panting.

Across from them, Neo sits on her sprawled knees, barely keeping herself upright using Florescent's sheath. The girl is covered in bruises up her arms, hair a hot mess. Her shoulders rise and fall in deep breaths.

Beside her, Carmine lays sprawled upon his back, both arms draped over his head, equally pained. His clothes were covered in dirt and grim, testament to being dragged around by the clean conman. He growls, throwing his arms out to reveal a black eye. Seeing Roman's grin, he snarls. "I'm gonna shoot you."

"Oh, don't get upset Silver Streak. Get good." He kicks his cane up, snatching it as he begins to walk away, winking at Blair as he passes. She bristles at the gesture, which even she can tell makes him even happier.

Sighing, she addresses the kids. "Let's turn in and get some food." While the tricolor girl still holds her sheath, Blair jams her sword into its container before pulling it away. Losing her grip, Neo falls onto her hands, pouting up at the woman. Blair suppresses a smirk as she holds one hand out each for the children.

Neo huffs, taking the offered hand and struggling to her feet. Carmine lazily swings his hand into Blair's and pulling himself up. Various muscles strain and protest to the way he gets up, but he's too mad to care. Blair is already turned, walking off from the children. Standing on wobbly feet, he closes his eyes.

His left hand moves to his side. "Return." Then his hand flicks up to a fist and extends out to his side. "Zero!" At the thigh, his holster flickers into place, Heulin Noon inserted, and his Buster Armor appears in the default Zero form on his left arm like a sleeve.

Neo gives a sympathetic smile, bobbing her head towards the retreating adults. He huffs in a pout, but does so, walking one step ahead of Neo as she follows. Her smile washes away with a feeling. Her eyes dart to either side, not entirely sure what it is. Like a phantom pain, she feels a pressure prickling at her mind... like she's being watched.

She shakes it off, moving after the redhead as distance grows between them. It's likely nothing...

Save the red eyes in the shaded darkness.

. . .

Drinks hit down on the wooden table, the four of them sat in the corner of the small pub. To Carmine, it looked like it came straight from the pictured pages of a Dungeons and Grimm Dragons handbook. Hardwood flooring with an excellent wooden bar/reception desk for the motel attached outside. The walls were covered in various paintings, low light lit candles, and some mounted animal heads which consisted of three wolves and fourteen point deer. The center of the room was covered by a large bear skin rug, even.

Hell, the only thing that made the room modern by any means was the CCT connected television running Vale territory news. Only a few patrons were in and being served small meals and drinks, leaving the team to take their spot in a booth along the wall.

On one side, Carmine and Blair sit, the boy staring daggers of concentrated acid filled fury at the orange haired man across from him. Blair sat opposite from Neo, both fairly calm as the blonde looks at a paper and takes notes. Neo flicks her eyes to the angry boy, snickering. The action is directly in line with Roman's only cocky grin. "Something on your mind, Silver Streak?"

"You're a filthy cheater." Carmine grumbles. He cuts an eye to Blair. "I don't want to sleep in the same room as this jerk! I'll end up killing myself."

"Oh, good. Entertainment."

"What can he improve on?" Blair cuts in before the two enter a full blown argument. "If you bothered to notice anything." Carmine pouts as he crosses his arms at being the target of conversation.

Roman drops the smile, deciding, for once, to be serious. "Kid is malleable to a lot of different styles with weapons, sure, but he falls for the same pitfall of all you do good brats of the Academies."

Blair bristles at that, but chooses not to take the offense. "And that would be?"

"Sticking to learned patterns too rigidly." Roman explains. "You Hunters make your own weapons and master these grandiose and flashy fighting styles, but it won't fit when three people shiv you in the back while your gun's aimed forward. Take some studio black belt out into the streets, and he'll still get killed by the man packing a strapped surprise in his belt." He pauses to take a long drink, then sets a cold glare. "In short, you all need to fight dirty if you're gonna survive."

"What's the point in telling me it's hand to hand if you're gonna be a cheating ass?" Carmine defends himself, only for Roman to roll his eyes at him.

"I said 'no weapons'." He explains slowly with open hands up. "The point is to always find that loop hole and take every advantage one can. Instead, you just assumed how I would fight you. That assumption will get you and the rest of us killed, dumb ass."

Despite the tone being mocking, the serious nature of the man's face hit the point home, successfully pacifying the boy and leaving him to stew. Seeing Carmine's silence, Roman shifts his look to Blair as she speaks. "That's more honest than I expected. Thank you."

Carmine mumbles beside her. "What about a weapon for Neo?" The girl perks at that, unconsciously rubbing a sore spot on her arm.

However, the blonde huffs. "That's between me and her." She gives Carmine a side eye. "I gave you free reign when you wanted to design your armor. You may not help her. You, as our leader, should work on interpersonal relations."

The boy pouts, looking off and mumbling under his breath. "Weapons are cooler than people..."

Roman, equally childish, looks off and mumbles under his breath. "This is our leader? God kill me." At the words 'kill me', Carmine's eyes narrow, gazing at the wooden wall. His fists tighten a moment until he forces himself to calm.

Meanwhile, Neo just... watched. She took a moment, watching just how each of them interacted. A glance at Roman saw that he was obviously irritable about their circumstances, but seemed to be trying to get the most enjoyment out of it. At the same time, she casts a glance at Carmine, whose own eyes seemed to trail off any moment he wasn't fighting with Roman. Like his mind keeps going somewhere else. She'd roll her eyes and ignore him as an airhead if not for just the way his eyes darken when he's in that place... wherever his mind is.

Roman hadn't seemed to notice that. Or, rather, he probably has and doesn't care. As opposed to Blair, who was generally awkward and stiff in how she conducted herself. Perhaps Blair knows something more about where the boy's mind goes?

Speaking of Blair, Neo meets the woman's amber eyes, breaking the mute from her thoughts like a splash of cold water. Deep inside, she feels almost... burning, but she quells it, plastering on her trademark smirk. The same she'd given each and every captor of AZRL.

Blair raises a brow at the mute, but the tricolor girl gives her nothing as the group receives their drinks. Diet Soda for Carmine, regular for Neo, wine for Blair, and a mug of Ale for Roman. Carmine wrinkles his nose at the adults. "Drinking is lame."

"Says the boy with diet soda..." Roman groans.

"Pop."

The orange haired man glares at the boy. "... So... Da." He enunciates each of the syllables like talking to a toddler.

Carmine scowls. "It... is... Pop!" He rises to the challenge.

The man bristles. "Only children and hillbillies call it 'pop'."

The boy growls. "No, it's pop because soda POP! WHY would I shorten it to a two syllable word when I can shorten it to one? It goes against-"

Roman's mug hits the table as he juts a finger at the boy. "YOU don't know the laws of slang you sheltered alien of a stupid brat!"

… And there went polite conversation out the door for the remainder of their team dinner... One girl watched ashamed while the muted one enjoyed the entertainment.

. . .

After their stint at dinner, the women had already gone to their room, Roman deciding to go... somewhere, Carmine didn't bother to listen. The boy walks from the pub, shaking his head and kicking a rock on the ground. "Freaking jerk." He grumbles a moment... No, jerk doesn't cover it. The boy flushes, but embarrassed and angry. "Ass." Yeah, that fits Roman better.

Shaking his head, he groans. He'd have detention at Beacon for a lot of the language he was using in relation to the orange haired menace. Certainly, Roman falls under the 'bad influence' category, yet the boy rationalizes that the conman is simply worthy of the bad language. He's not influencing the boy. Never. Nope.

… God, he needs a pick me up.

Carmine walks into Cimo's store. Still open for about fifteen minutes. Entering, the store has a fairly wide variety, but is cramped with two extremely small aisles, walls covered in other products decorating the room all around behind the counter and behind the shop keeper. Just some grungy looking guy with long hair and glasses. "Sup, little man. Have a look around."

At being acknowledged, Carmine scratches the back of his head and nods in response as he looks about. Much of it was travel or sustainability related. Very little stood out as an item of convenience. However, he quickly spots the small patch of the candy section.

His eyes brighten with a sparkle at spotting his favorite! Gardelli White Dream vanilla bars! His broad grin grows as he reaches for it... then freezes. The corner of his eye catches the color of violet with a brown cartoon cow mascot. It was a prepackaged juice box type of container with the large golden title 'Choco Moo'.

That's right... He hadn't slept in the same room as someone else since... her.

His smile was gone, staring half lidded at the bright container. Slowly, a sigh escapes him as he reaches for his choice.

. . .

Roman enters the motel room, looking at the dreadfully dull, toneless colors. Two single beds, thankfully. He's irritated enough at the idea of sleeping in the same room as the teenager. Said teen currently sat on the end of his bed, armor and gun discarded, holding a juice box worth of Choco Moo chocolate milk drink.

Great. So the child has his milk too!

Ignoring the kid, he goes ahead and discards his cane and hat. As he moves about the room, hears the kid make a small noise of acknowledgment. He looks to see the boy still looking off at the wall. The boy takes another sip of the chocolate drink, but noticeably grimaces at the taste. "Someone piss in your milk, brat? It's what you get for buying convenience store treats."

His biting tone was met with no anger from the boy, who might have tuned him out. Carmine numbly pulls the drink away, shrugging. "No. It's a good drink. I just like vanilla more."

That makes Roman seize for a moment, turning irritated. "Then... get vanilla?" He states with a dramatic hand wave towards the door. His eyes squint as the teen fails to get riled with anger. More annoyed, Roman simply scoffs. "I got first shower, Silver Streak."

"Hmm." The boy utters before continuing with drinking.

Slowly, as the sounds of a shower go underway, his eyes glance towards the restroom. So, this was going to be his situation for... who knows how long? This was only the end of the second day since leaving Vale, and they had only been working together three days before that.

A mirthless laugh escapes him as he thinks back to Sanctuary... back to the ocean. Technically, he's known him longer than five days, but what does he actually know? Against his better judgment, he allows an all too chipper voice to ring in the recesses of his mind...

"_Introduce ourselves! Get to know one another. Just, tell whatever we want about us..."_

His grip on the Choco Moo box squirts some up into his face, getting the boy to spat about as he wipes furiously. "Ugh, fine..."

Minutes later, he hears the shower shut off, and Roman emerges in simple pants and a white short sleeve shirt. The man sees that the boy is still just sitting there, leading him to scoff. "Jeez, you Beacon brats really just take the fun out of even breathing, don't you." He gestures to the television in the motel room. "Not even a fan of television? I already think you're an alien."

Don't rise to him... Don't rise to him. Carmine meets the conman's gaze. "I, uh, wanted to talk?"

Roman groans. "Look kid, I'm not exactly chipper about a lot of this arrangement. I just want some peace and quiet." He speaks while setting up on his own single bed. He settles a mild glower towards the boy. "And that peace and quiet doesn't include playing Buddy ole Pal with a kid."

Having expected this, Carmine hums. "But it WILL make things easier in the long run. Please?" The man turns, sitting on his bed and scowling. Carmine takes that moment to continue. "We can start over and introduce ourselves?"

"Hi, I'm Roman. We're done." He speaks quickly, emotionless. "What else do you possibly need?" He adds with building annoyance.

Carmine pouts. "Well..." The chipper voice in his mind chimes. '_Things you like.'_ "Uh... what things you like?" He says like a question._ 'Things you hate.'_ "Stuff you hate..." Before the voice can ring in his head, he goes forward. "And what dreams you have."

"You seriously are like an alien or a robot, you know that, right?" Roman mouths off sardonically. The boy is left stunned as the man gestures stiffly with his arm, voice stunting in a robot impersonation. "Hello. Fellow. Hoo man. Please designate yourself and your thoughts."

Anger finally builds in the boy. "Would you just do it, damn it!" He catches himself and shrinks back, blushing. He really is cursing a lot... Ozpin would drown him in homework.

Roman eyes the boy with contempt... finally sitting straighter. "fine... Let's do this."

A moment passes before Carmine takes the cue that he's going first. He perks up. "Oh!" He ignores Roman's under breath 'moron.' "Um, my name is Carmine Uhlric... Of course, you know it's also Carmine Ozpin-"

"What IS Old Man Superior like, anyway?" Roman interjects. "Every criminal worth his salt is always buzzing about the celebrity man of mystery who guards the human world." He mocks with a sarcastic drawl.

The boy doesn't even hesitate as he scoffs. "He's distant and expects you to be manipulated to do what he needs and learn your lesson without ever talking to you himself. He's never around and impossible to read." His tone gets more heated as he rants off.

Roman laughs at that. "So, about what I would expect." Carmine pops his head up, giving a look. There was almost... sympathy there? Roman then huffs. "Go on with your introduction speech, Silver Streak."

"Um..." The boy racks his brain. He could talk about comics... food... none of that really matters. "I like helping people... I like feeling like I've accomplished something." He mulls that wording over, not entirely satisfied, but continues. "I hate people. I hate people who do stupid things like hurt others, or make stupid, dumb decisions that hurt others."

Roman snickers. "Oh, you're going to have a heart attack in your 20s if you even make it that far." When Carmine doesn't continue, the orange haired man snorts. "Also, speaks wonders to your self esteem kid. You need to not give a rats ass."

When Carmine glares his way, Roman continues. "People are bastard coated bastards with bastard filling. The good people of the world? The heroes? You just don't know the bad things they've done." He looks the boy in the eye. "I'd pay a fortune for whatever skeletons are in Ozpin's closet, personally." He then pauses, looking at the boy fully. "Then again, you ARE one of them. So, I can say I'm ahead of the world on that front."

The boy stews on the man's words a moment, but manages to speak the last bit. "I want to be like them... My parents and..."

One part of Roman was curious exactly how that confrontation between Super Cop and his Hunter pals against Killian. However, the other part of him asserts that he does not care. As such, Roman huffs. "And my turn." He gets the boy's attention. "My name is Roman Torchwick."

"Not your real last name, I take it?" The boy interjects, eyes focused on the man.

Impressed and annoyed, Roman frowns. "And how do you figure that?"

"You put more emphasis on the last name. Not much, but I figured you just push it." The boy explains casually, like it's obvious. The man is stunned a moment at the observation. Even he hadn't noticed he did such a thing.

"Huh... I guess you CAN be observant, Silver Streak. You're correct. It's not, in fact, my real last name." He admits with a light growl.

"What's your actual last name?"

"Not giving it." Roman smirks. At the boy's oncoming protest, Roman cuts him off. "Unlike you, I don't let that secret slip."

"Wha-... but YOU'RE the one that told Neo!"

"And that's your fault for not securing my silence." Roman remarks with a grin. The boy groans, throwing himself back over his own bed before straightening up with a scowl. Taking pity, Roman continues. "I like winning. I like the challenge of outwitting a would be opponent. In fact, I love it, if you can't tell."

"Gee, I couldn't guess." Carmine mutters dryly.

Roman smirks. "Keep working on your sarcasm, brat." He sighs. "And I hate virtually anything and everything else. Particularly, stupid idealistic sods who march off to their deaths earning nothing."

A short pause silences the room as the two meet stares at one another. It didn't take much for Carmine to know the man was talking about Huntsman and Huntresses. Marching to their deaths for nothing? Part of him wants to blow up on the man... but it hits a little close.

Three adults pop into mind when Carmine reflects on that... All for him. He's the wrong person to argue with Roman on this, he realizes and drops his gaze. "I see."

The two sit a moment as Roman lays back. Seeing the conversation as over, he turns on the television. "Get your shower brat."

As Carmine gets up to gather some sleeping clothes, he realizes he didn't ask the man about his dreams. A part of him wondered if Roman even had them.

. . .

Blair settles, spreading a few pads of note paper on the room's small end table. Having freshly showered, she looks at the papers. Old notes... Old notes on Carmine's blood. She grimaces, recalling that the information she had on that page was paid for by her expulsion from Beacon. Still, she decided it was worth expanding on.

Looking it over, she recalls how his semblance works. Recall semblance, ugh. He mentally groans at the unintentional pun. Carmine would likely give a dopey smile had she voiced that out loud. Still, his semblance. The ability to recall any object to a previous state he'd infused aura into it. Then, the ability to recall himself to a previous position or physical state.

Both of these abilities were significant, yet quite indirect. He seems to have gotten a solid handle on switching his BAS forms. The armors held up remarkably well, it seems. A small well of pride came at the thought of the weapon.

Bringing her to the other notes, made about Neo's semblance. Her Shatter semblance, that is. The ability to craft physical illusions that shatter upon a strong hit. Upon creation of the illusion, the caster and those under the casting gain short term transport, able to appear within a short distance of the initial casting.

Very powerful, but that begs the question. What weapon works for her? Being able to sneak in and out of combat with illusions would be advantageous for a sniper, perhaps. No, Neo's general fighting style is based around flexible acrobatics, outpacing and leading her opponent on. Unless it's low grade, guns won't work well.

Which sticks her to melee. This, Blair felt, should be easy. The girl has shown a preference for weapons with a grip. The sword for her sale demonstration. The prods during the auditorium break. She even had a preference to hold Florescent's hilt at the base.

However, she has a penchant for sliding her hands up the shaft to support the weapon and strikes. A single blade sword would work, perhaps. But with her size, she has enough issue defending attacks. Her ability to deflect blows is dependent on how well she can control the weapon. Simply a single edge sword doesn't perfectly fit.

As she speaks, the bathroom door opens, Neo emerging with her hair down and damp, in the same clothes as before. Blair's face scrunches at that. She herself was in an actual violet and white night gown. "Take those off. Your clothes will need washed."

Neo blinks at her, like a deer in headlights. Cocking her head, she gestures to herself and flicks her hand. The simple meaning 'into what' going unspoken.

Blair sighs, moving to her clothes bag. Fishing through she moves over to Neo. "Here." She hands the girl the clothing. "It'll last you until we get you new clothes." With that, the blonde returns to her notes.

She hears the little girl retreat to the bathroom, shuffle about, before returning. A near silent 'Hm!' catches her attention. Blair flicks her gaze over and-... right. Neo stands in Blair's workout clothing. Black shorts that SHOULD be tight drifting to the little girl's knees, as a simple violet under armor t shirt that's WAY too big, drifting down one arm entirely.

The tricolor girl looks unamused at the selection, half lidded eyes twitching. Her hands reach out, showing how loose the clothing it, as she swiftly double slaps her own chest. She hopes to convey the message. _'I don't fill this out'_.

With a sigh, Blair crosses the room. "Come here." Crossing the room to the now startled tricolor girl becomes a storm of movement, the woman manipulating the girl to fix her up. "Stop... loosen up! There."

Blair steps back from Neo. The girl's shirt was now tied back in a ball between the shoulder blades, pulling the front tight. The bunched up ball was held together by a hair band. The shorts' strings were pulled and tied so long the strings moved past the bottom of the clothing. Neo huffs, shrugging. It's tight enough to fit, and that's all that matters.

"Better?" The woman asks.

Under the blonde's gaze, Neo feels... twisted. She'd forgotten what it was like to wear her own clothes even, so used to just being given presentable clothing by a stuffy guard. Yet, she felt both of those things were worlds apart from wearing someone ELSE's clothes. She frowns, eye twitching for a moment.

The blonde internally sighs. As much better as she's getting with interpersonal stuff since Carmine, she still doesn't like it. "What is wrong?"

Neo's eyes cut to the woman, narrowing. Slowly, her features school as she smirks. She shakes her head, but Blair raises a brow.

"I saw you use that mask on Spyyra. I know you're faking it now."

The smirk remains, however, as Neo huffs, pushing around Blair to walk off. In a split second, the blonde figures she'd try what worked with Carmine... physical contact. Stiffly, she manages to place a hand steadily onto the little girl's shoulder.

Neo's eyes snap wide, twisting out of the grip and throwing a spinning high kick at the blonde. Blair barely reacts in time, blocking the kick and grabbing at the ankle to hold the limb. Neo pulls herself up to kick, but the blonde twirls the girl into a spin.

Spiraling, Neo lands on her hands, kicking into Blair's guard to gain distance. As she assumes a defensive stance, her mismatched eyes narrow at widened amber. Blair remains in place, hands up peacefully, though stiff. Clearly, physical affection was not appreciated. Good, they were the same in that respect.

"Neo... I am trying to help. That is all." Okay, maybe her voice could have been gentler... however, the message seems to hit as the girl relaxes her stance. Neo's fake smirk appears once more as she turns as gets onto the bed.

Blair keeps her gaze on her for a full minute, waiting for any flash or sign of the girl's semblance. Thankfully, she doesn't find any. Good. She turns back to her notes in a sigh... and stops.

An illusion sign sits over her notes, words inscribed. _'Help doesn't exist for free.'_ Blair watches the message shatter, bringing her attention around to see Neo still on the bed. She does notice the girl scratch away at the fabric of Blair's violet shirt.

Blair sighs, moving to speak again.

"_AHHHHH!"_ Both females flinch at the sound of the blood curdling male scream from outside. Neo is up and alert, Blair already having Florescent Finish in hand. Neo watches Blair burst out of the door, waiting a moment before she decides to follow. She pauses at the sound of gun fire.

. . .

The brown haired woman from the CCT building dodge rolls, a set of claws missing her. The woman tucks into a crouched position, aiming a rifle at the monster, a beowolf. The snarling monster roars as she opens fire. Four shots and the beast is knocked down, unmoving.

The woman shudders with a breath, but a man's scream pulls her attention to the side. Another citizen, wearing simple flannel clothing, hits the ground, trying to pull a pistol up. However, another beowolf lands onto him and pins the gun to the ground.

The beast prepares to gore the man with its claws as a lightning fast slash bisects the beast in two. Blair lands, twirling blood from Florescent's golden sheen. The blonde evaluates the situation around her, the man getting up and moving to the brown haired woman.

Eight beowolves within the community walls. The town's remaining three gunmen, were inside the CCT building, firing out the windows as one Grimm attempts to break in the front door. Three others were running about and dodging the gunfire, the remaining four glaring Blair's way.

Behind Blair, the woman and man stand together, and the beowolf previous shot through gets up. The beast snarls and lunges at the distracted woman. The two let out a collective scream before Neo catches them both on one shoulder each and the three shatter. The injured beowolf turns about, confused, finding the two villagers stumbling about by the motel.

The woman's blue eyes widen as Neo rips the pistol from her hip, aims, and empties the clip into the injured beast, putting it down for good. She returns the weapon to the shocked woman before running out to Blair's side.

Blair slashes one beowolf in half, then uses her sheath to jab into the next beowolf, holding it off the ground. Pulling the sheath back she slashes up through the falling beast, killing it.

A third lunges at her as she slashes twice, letting the third drop without either of its arms. It writhes on the ground as Blair stomps onto its back and impales its head with her blade.

The dodging beowolves take notice of the former huntress. Four of the five rush in, Blair dodging and weaving through them before speeding to the one besieging the CCT building. Closing the distance, she thrusts into the beast, activating her semblance.

A faint, violet shroud clouds over the Grimm as it gurgles in pain and drops. Removing her blade, she leaves the beast helpless. She decapitates is, turning to the remaining four.

Two of them charge forward until the conman leaps in from the side, swinging Velvet Valentine's pick side into the beast and hooking into the jaw. He twists and wrenches the beast and directs it into the second, knocking both off balance and screaming.

The man twirls the cane, using the hammer side and swinging up into the second and knocking it back. Twisting around, he palm strikes the first beast onto its back as well.

Both beasts, with broken jaws, pick themselves up as Roman smirks and twirls his cane about. The first lunges as the man grabs the cane head and jabs the cane's end into the monster's head. The tip of the cane sinks in several inches as the beast goes slack.

He rips it out, dodging the second. He swings the cane in a twirl, digging its pick side into the beast's skull. For good measure, he pulls it in to a flying knee, knocking the beast free of the weapon with a caved in head.

He smirks, settling into a defensive stance against the remaining two. Then a whistle catches their attention, turning to the left.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Two double shots after another hit each of the beasts, blowing them apart. Carmine marches out, hair dripping, blue shirt and black pants damp as he frowns. Heulin Noon smokes as he pulls back. "Uh... what's up?"

The defenders all come together, looking around. No more Grimm climbing over the walls. A man shouts from the CCT building. "Scanners all clear. They left."

Blair rounds on the woman. "There are more?"

"We have directed motion sensors from the tower." The woman responds with a drawl. "Counted some 17." She gestured to the ones dissolving around the town. "This all is ten of em. Means at least seven more out there."

"Shit." The male villager grimaces as he stands. "Theo and Will are still out hunting over the mountains." He looks around at them, getting frantic. "They're sitting ducks if those monsters go for them!"

"Calm down." The woman tells him. "We'll call them on their scrolls."

Another voice shouts from the CCT. "Gonna be a problem, boss!" The group looks to see another man in jeans and a jacket pointing at the tower... a tear sparking on the side of the plating. "One of the suckers climbed over head and gashed the metal and connectors. That's gonna take a while to fix."

The woman grits her teeth. "Damn... we can't send a large enough group to fight off seven beowolves alone AND leave the village defended."

At that moment, the tired members of team CRBN look at one another. Neo simply blinks, Roman frowning, and Blair scowling at Carmine. "Perhaps we-"

The boy is already jumping the gun, proclaiming. "We'll do it!" Getting the town defenders' attention. "Which way did they go?"

The woman looks the group over suspiciously. "You'd just... do that?"

"For a price." Roman starts with a smirk. Carmine immediately swats at him, but misses. "Obviously, we'd require enough to replace any used ammo. We're quite low."

Behind him, Carmine gawks. "We have like- OOF!" He's elbowed by the conman before he can manage to mention their dust stockpile.

"It doesn't matter because we aren't in a position to do so." Blair pushes forward. Both men immediately double take at her. The blonde looks to the brunette town leader. "We are a newly formed team and do not know what exact numbers we are up against." She growls out.

The brunette looks them over, frowning. "I... see. Then-"

Carmine shouts over. "Two Hunters and two Hunters-in-training are more than enough for a pack of beowolves." Both Roman and Neo flinch at being referred to as Hunters, sharing an awkward look. The boy continues on. "We'll take on the job!"

Blair turns her furious glare on the boy. "We are-" Her glare widens in surprise, seeing the equally burning look from the boy. His blue eyes clash with her amber hazel, the communication simple. '_This is my first order_'. The boy could almost scream it, and it wouldn't be more clear. Blair's lip twitches as she turns back to brunette. "Very well, we will accept the job."

Immediately, the tension in the town defenders eases. The woman nods. "Thank you."

Blair resists the urge to sigh, a familiar professionalism taking over. "We shall leave at daybreak." At Carmine's coming retort, she cuts him another glare. "It's suicide to travel at night with Grimm packs. Since we'll have a general idea of where to go, we can make up time quickly."

The boy bites his tongue, the logic winning out. The group looks themselves over. "Okay... Guess we need as much sleep as possible." He receives a nod from the woman.

"thank you." The brunette comments, then asks. " Um, who are you?"

Carmine pauses, immediately caught like a deer in headlights. Looking around, he gets a look of expectation from Blair, a grimace from Roman, and a blank yet amused one from Neo. He forces a smile. "Um, I'm Carmine, leader of Team CRBN." He spreads his grin in what he hopes is comforting. "We're on the job!"

Immediately, Roman grabs him by the back of the shirt, dragging him back to their room. "Good lord, you have zero charisma." He easily drags the stubborn boy away.

Blair sighs and ushers Neo along. She really can't believe they already have a job. It's been a while, and she hasn't decided if she feels excited or filled with dread. Whatever the case, she'll need to keep them on course.

. . .

The crack of dawn. A mild blue sky slowly brightens with light coming onto the village. The workers begin exiting their houses to begin their work for the day, rubbing sleep out of their eyes and waking up. The brunette woman stands at the gate, exhausted as some of her guards march off to catch sleep. She points South to a set of peaks miles into the distance.

"Will and Theo have a hunting ground for wildlife food about 14 miles in that direction. A river splits the area between the mountains with tall cliffs. Follow the first peak up to find the trail, and it'll lead you to rope bridges. There's other paths, but that's the most direct."

Standing at the village gate, Carmine straps Heulin Noon to his thigh. He wears black pants, a silver tank top with a blue high collar vest with his wolf sigil in silver on his back. "Jager." The cool gray armor forms around his calves. He gives a tired smile to the woman. "Thanks!"

Roman ties a wide ascot, wearing brown gloves, dark red button up with rolled up sleeves and top buttons undone, a black vest over, brown pants, and black shoes. He leans on Velvet Valentine, taking a last huff of a cigar as he flicks it off. His weapon's drum magazine hangs from a string laced around his shoulder like a bag.

Neo stands in her AZRL clothes, freshly washed. Pink top with brown corset, black pants, white arm warmers, and white boots. Her eyes trail about, scanning the trees ahead.

"What kind of Grimm frequent the area?" Blair asks, herself in a different outfit. Black and violet boots, black leggings, white tight top with violet trim tucked inside black cuffs. A violet belt holds a clip hooking Florescent Finish's hilt at her hip.

The woman nods. "We've only ever seen a Nevermore once six years ago, but otherwise, just a Boarbatusk every few months. Will has a high impact rifle that can pierce their defensive bones, so it's typically not an issue."

Blair scrunches her face at that. Grimm are that rare in this area? Strange to draw a full beowolf pack. She nods. "Thank you for the information. We'll be back in a few hours." Her look draws to Carmine, the boy struggling to keep his mouth closed forcing down a yawn. "Let's go."

Two fingers snap for attention as Neo walks up to the brunette. She glances at the woman's pistol at the waist and points to him. The brunette blinks, sharing a look with the others. "Um, what?"

"She needs a weapon." Carmine tiredly says. "Can she borrow your pistol?"

"Oh, um." The woman looks down at Neo, raising a brow. "... Sure..." She slowly removes the holster, giving it to the young girl. Neo accepts the weapon and gives her smirk mask. "Be safe." She says as the foursome leaves the village.

Already walking, Carmine resists a yawn as he eyes Neo strapping the gun and holster to her waist. "How are you awake already? Jeez."

Her smirk drops, simply staring back. Her lips purse as she pinches two fingers together in front of her neck and pulls out, miming a tug. His eyes scrunch at the action. Something with her neck- OH! Oh... Her slave collar. People woke her up all the time.

The thought brings a frown on. "Oh... sorry."

The girl's eyes widen a touch at that as she almost pauses her step... then they narrow as she walks ahead of him. She quickly moves to the front of the group by Blair, leaving Carmine with Roman.

"Dumb ass." Roman mutters as he adjusts his hat. He begins to pull ahead of the boy, who is left stunned.

"W-... What did I say?!" He exclaims, left confused. Catching up to Roman, he sputters. "Seriously, what did I say?" The man disregards him, walking ahead.

The boy's voice then echoed in the woods. _"What did I say?!"_

. . .

Hours gone by, the team had made it up the mountains to a cliff side path. The beautiful view of the surrounding valley, and of the other mountains was serene. Low hanging clouds were so much closer up here, looking more like hanging pieces of fog adrift in the blue.

They happen upon the first of several rope bridges zig zagging between the cliff faces of the two mountains. Blair puts a hand up, halting the group. "Hold here and take five."

Roman scoffs, taking a seat on a rock. "Great. More time in the wilderness."

Ignoring him, Blair walks off from the three. "We should survey our surroundings and make sure not to enter battle winded. I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response, she leaps up over a ridge and disappears.

Carmine grimaces, but nods. Having learned to leave Hunt decisions to the former Huntress. Taking a moment to the side, he glances over the cliff, eyes wide at the LONG drop to the ravine and river below. A low impressed whistle escapes him. Really high.

At which moment, Neo brushed by behind him, hands behind her back... then nudges him forward...

"WHA-AH!" Carmine flails in place, feet catching at the edge as he teeters back and forward. His arms wave in dramatic circles with panic striking him. He finally throws his weight back, falling onto his back and gasping in fright.

The boy's eyes track and fine Neo a fair distance away as she sits atop a rock, facing away. He catches a narrow glare and a smirk as she sits and turns away.

"Good recovery." Roman remarks in a snicker from his rock. "Terrible start though."

Carmine rolls to his feet, eyes still on the girl. "What did I say to make her so..." The boy gestures uselessly with his arms, struggling to come up with the right phrasing.

"Pissy?" Roman states plain as day. "Like you took her panties and twisted them into a pretzel with her still in them?"

The vivid imagery bursts a blush on the boy mirroring his hair as he screams, flustered. "Roman, STOP!" His hands slap over his ears, waiting for the furious coloring to die down, and seeing Neo eye the two from her distance away.

Roman sighs. "You'll know why if you answer one question, moron. What kind of person is she?"

The boy hunches, double checking to see that Neo is turned away again. He wonders that. "Um... She was a slave for AZRL... She came from a rich family."

Green eyes narrow, unimpressed. "And?"

Carmine's interactions with the girl begin to play in his head. A girl with no respect for boundaries and takes what she wants? So, a rebel? That certainly fits with their first interaction all those years ago... she screwed her mother's trip in order for a flaunting jaunt in the woods and found Carmine covered in tried blood. Rather than screamed, she used him as leverage against her servant.

"She's a rebel. Hates authority." He says, image becoming clearer.

Roman smirks. "Good, but is that everything she is? What did AZRL do to her?" Took everything away from her, down to her voice. Yet, she still defied them whenever. Carmine's lips purse, looking at the con man uncertain. "There's the recognition. She's a survivor, brat."

Carmine wrinkles his nose. He can't argue with that, but decides to argue differently. "How would you know?"

Roman scoffs and gestures to his back with his cane. "Call it the same experience." The orange haired man then holds a finger up for attention. "Now, you get a rebellious preteen with a spirit to always come out the other side, and what did you do?"

The boy cocks his head. "All I did was say so-" His pauses...

Seeing the pause, the conman snickers. "You showed pity. I don't know about her fully, but I don't expect any either. I got out, and done my damnedest to earn freedom. That's my pride, you spoiled Beacon Summer child."

The boy recoils at that, narrowing his eyes at the man. "But... that's not how I meant-" He stops. Isn't that how he meant it? He felt bad that she had gone through that... Is he being told to feel happy for her making it out of it? Well... maybe? His mind immediately turns to a scenario of getting shot and surviving. You don't feel pride for surviving the gut wound, do you?

Then he grimaces. On some level, yes, that is what you do. But on the other, you don't glorify bad things that happen to you like a badge of honor. Which begs the question, what can he do about that?

"Should I apologi-"

"No." The conman cuts him off.

"But what about-"

"No."

"But I can-"

Roman snaps, swatting Carmine's head with his cane lightly for emphasis. "You. Do not. Apologize. For apologizing! You do nothing! Don't show pity, don't celebrate it, you moron!"

Shaking himself off, Carmine sneaks a glance back to N- And she's gone. A light double tap on his shoulder makes him turn to face the girl in question, who gives a dry look. "O-Oh! Um..."

She holds up a conjured sign. Reading it off, his stiffens. '_I can hear your whole conversation, you know?'_

Oh shit. Carmine turns to Roman for help, but the man smirks on. "Oh, don't mind me. This is entertaining." Bastard!

The boy faces the mute again. "Um... I didn't mean... I mean, I'm so-" Neo's brow twitches, clamping the boy's mouth shut as he re-evaluates his words. "Look. You're... a lot stronger than me for what you lived through, and I just want to help. I don't pity you, so... we cool?" His voice lifts a full octave with the last words, awkwardly

Silence rains for a minute until the girl gives her trademark smirk, a challenging glint in her eye. She holds up one finger. The sign in her hand shatters as she puts both hands behind her back, a sweet smile on display.

The boy rightly doesn't trust it, opening his mouth. "Um... pardon?-" **CRACK!** Carmine lurches forward, legs tilting inward as both hands go in... finding Neo's foot thoroughly lodged into his groin! She removes her foot, still smiling as she skips away.

Carmine's bug eyed expression trails as a hollow, hoarse, old man like groan escapes him. "_Hooooooo-rhhhnnn._" He gurgles as he falls forward in the ground, massaging his diligent doubles. His twin battery hammer. His, for lack of a better term, _fun bags._

Roman snickers. "Did not disappoint." He shakes his head as he stands up. As if on cue, Blair rounds the bend of rock formations, landing with the group.

Blair's gaze immediately falls onto the boy. "Let's move on- what happened?"

Roman's laugh and Neo's smile meet her as both start walking around her. "Oh nothing! Just kids being kids." That seemingly gets a full laugh out of the mute, leaving Blair with a twitching Carmine.

. . .

The group crosses a rope bridge, leaving one peak behind completely as the path circles the next. Up ahead, another bridge should connect to the largest peak where the hunting ground is. Marching from the bridge onto another rock path, Blair calls out. "Alright, let's double the pace. We're close."

She finishes as she takes off into a sprint. Behind her, Carmine, Neo, and Roman rush on in order. Mid run, Carmine's leg twitches, forcing him to catch himself from falling. The boy sweat drops, ignoring the chipper smile from the girl behind him. Funny how a nut check can make a girl as pleasant as can be.

Running along the path, the boy notices dozens of prints in the rocky terrain. Looking sloser, he can make out claw marks. Damn it. "Do those look fresh?" He calls out.

"What? You're just now noticing?" Roman snarks. "The main road sign was gashed with fresh marks on our way in last night, too."

Blair grimaces in front. She had been paying attention to her notes at the time. Taking her own glance mid stride, she grinds her teeth. "Yes, they're fresh. Hard terrain gets eroded under longstanding weather, more smooth or broken over time. The marks are too cleanly made."

BOOM!

The gunshot echoes in the distance. Blair huffs. "I think we're running into trouble." The group runs around the bend, finding a final large rope bridge linking the cliff to the final upward incline of the largest peak of the next mountain. The connecting bridge hangs over a thousand foot fall to the dark crevice below. The long connector lightly sways in the wind, 100 yards long.

Blair rushes on without hesitation. Behind her Carmine and Neo both look with wide eyes, taking uneasy strides. That is, until Roman swats them both. "Quit gawking!"

The group crosses the threshold. Looking upward, the inclined path splits the mountain top in two spiking points. One side is decided smaller, but both have rough cliff like walls making the sides of the path cutting through.

Running through the split, they come to the mountain's summit, a wide hunting ground with various canopies lining the sides of the mountain, likely to aim at any prey down the mountain. In the large open area, log cabin sits, but that doesn't take attention.

The four stop. Carmine's jaw drops. "Um... we expected seven, right? Not seventy?" Before them, a sea of black fur and bone white mask faces whirls about with teeth and claws ripping around around the log cabin. Another gunshot sounds out from the cabin's window, hitting a one of the dozens of beowolves and putting it down.

Roman groans. "I'm not counting." He twirls cane and inserts the drum magazine, gun handle and grip popping out into gun mode. "In fact, we can turn around."

"No!" Carmine draws Heulin Noon, spinning the cylinder. "We're not abandoning them."

Blair sighs, drawing Florescent Finish and unclipping her sheath. She tosses it back to Neo. "Here. It'll have to do." The little girl nods.

That's when the first of several Grimm turn, seeing the four. A snarling howl releases as, like a massive pack of hyenas, the beowolves charge like a wave. The four tense and ready themselves. Roman sighs, stepping forward and loosing a spray of fire dust shots from Velvet Valentine.

The barrage of explosive bursts blow the first several monsters to pieces, the next several climbing over the pieces feral. Roman keeps firing as he shouts out at Blair. "Feel free to jump in, Barbie!"

The current threat takes precedence, or she'd slit his throat for the nickname. Blair sprints forward, popping wind dust into her hilt. The golden blade shifts sky blue as she slashes. A great gust of wind blows over the exploding barrage from Roman.

With a twirl of her blade, she casts the wind with the exploding fire dust, blowing a plume of flames like a tsunami over the next wave of beowolves. The result is a solid wall of flames, halting the Grimm advance.

"Oh? Nice trick." Roman remarks.

The blonde cuts a glare at him as she swaps to ice dust. Her blade shifts from sky blue, to golden yellow, to white clear blue. With a great leap, the woman launches herself over the wall of flames. She drops down, activating the dust and casting ice over the area below her. Four beowolves are encased in ice, killed, as Blair lands on the ice, sliding down to the next two Grimm and slashing through with her golden blade.

Carmine looks at Neo. "We gotta get to the cabin! Come on." He holds a hand out. Neo nods at him, accepting the hand... before the girl shatters. Carmine double takes as he can't find Neo anywhere. "What the-... Oh, son of a-. Ugh!"

He has no time to dwell. The people in the cabin need help. He kicks off, his Buster Armor Jager form firing off so he can power jump over the flames. Looking down, he sees Blair tearing through the Grimm pack, and he's falling right to the mouths of others.

"Whoa!" He activates Jager's thrust to propel him over more of the pack, landing in an open area. Surrounded by beowolves closing in, he leaps again with another boost. He uses the Jager booster to steady himself through the air and land on the cabin roof.

He steadies himself, spinning about and firing Heulin Noon six times, knocking four beowolves off the roof. With a twitch and flash of blue green around the gun, he reloads, the begins firing at any beowolf climbing onto the roof.

He hears glass shattering, a beowolf smashing its way into the cabin. He hears two men scream out inside, a loud ear piercing shot blowing the Grimm back out of the building, dead.

Carmine scowls as he reloads again, firing another load and downing two more Grimm. Using Jager, he leaps into the air on high. "Schneider!" The armor flashes from his calves, forming the gauntlets and four blades.

One more beowolf climbs onto the rood as Carmine comes down on it like a missile, double stabbing the beast and shoving it and himself through the roof into the cabin interior. The inside is hardwood floors, much of its furniture cleared and used to board up the ports of entry. A small fireplace is going on the far wall.

Two men, one with shaggy black hair and a mustache holding a shotgun, the other a blonde with spiked hair and a high power rifle, both yelp at the sound. "Whoa!" They shriek in unison.

Carmine rips his blades free from the monster, giving an awkward grin. "Pardon... Um, cavalry is here?"

The two mildly terrified men brighten significantly, speaking in unison. "AWESOME!" Loud cracks echo as another window breaks inward. A beowolf lunges through at the boy. Carmine recalls, flickering from the floor back to the roof hole.

He drops, slashing the beast twice, then spin slashing forward and knocking it back. It crumples, dead, as two more rip through the growing hole in the wall. The two men fire upon the two beasts, downing them.

Both men reload as one more rips through. Carmine meets it, jabbing both forward blades into the charging beast and halting it. The beowolf, despite the pain, pushes in against the boy. Gritting his teeth, he calls out. "Zero!"

In a flash, the bladed gauntlets flash to a full left armored sleeve. He brings his arm up, the monster's teeth clamping on the covered arm. Carmine struggles against the monster with his right hand out. "Return!" Heulin Noon appears in his right hand as he presses it to the beast's throat and fires, blowing a hole through its neck!

The beast crumples backward as Carmine catches his breath. He looks at the two men, giving a tired wave. "Hi, I'm Carmine."

The blonde gives a sigh of relief, pointing to himself. "Hi, I'm William. This is Theodore."

The black haired man waves. "Yo. You alright, little man?"

Carmine chuckles. "Oh, I'm fine." At that moment, the front door bursts inward, a large beowolf smashing the debris into the boy, whose image shatters like glass. The boy appears, flush against the floor confused, Neo landing on top of him. "Thanks, Neo!"

She smiles and draws her borrowed pistol, unloading the clip and downing the Grimm. She rolls off of Carmine as two more Grimm enter. She scowls, taking Florescent's sheath and running forward. She leaps at the first, hooking the sheath into the monster's mouth while leaping over it.

Twisting as she lands, she throws the first off balance, then swats the second across its face to knock it down. As each beast attempts to steady itself, she moves back and forth, nimbly striking once, twice, thrice. Until each wolf's head is bashed in and gurgling to death.

Standing over the dissolving corpses, Neo smirks at the three onlookers. Will chuckles, slapping Carmine's arm. "Dude, your girl is rad."

Upon seeing the girl's glare, Carmine groans and looks out the opening. The majority of the Grimm pack is now honing in on Roman and Blair. There has to be a faster way to take them out. He looks to the split peak they'd arrived through.

The boy blinks in thought, snapping a glance to Neo. "I have an idea. One of us needs to protect these two. The other needs to be a decoy." At the word 'decoy', Neo's posture slouches. As if mulling it over, she sighs and gestures to go on.

Carmine gives an apologetic smile. "Right. Get the attention of the entire pack and lead them to the peaks while I escort these two to Blair. You'll have to tell Roman-" He stops, lips pursed, as his gaze lowers. "Right. TELL Roman."

He looks to Neo, finding her pointing at her mouth.

"I KNOW!" Carmine states flustered. "Right, new plan. I'LL be the decoy and get their attention. You get these two to Blair and give her a message." He points to the peaks. "I'll lead the pack through the pass, and Blair can use her sword to cut the peak. Rocks collapse and splat! No more Grimm pack."

Neo processes the plan, eyeing the cliffs, then back to the boy and nodding with a smirk.

"I'll have to shout at Roman for his order. Hope he hears me over his ego..." The boy shares a glance with the girl, the two nodding. The girl suddenly pulls a conjured sign up. _'Don't get mauled and eaten alive'_ Reading it, Carmine gives a dry tone. "Thanks for the detail. Helps morale."

He only gets a smile in return as she turns to the guys and ushers them off. Theo salutes the kid. "Good luck little man!" The blonde shouts out. "We believe in ya!"

The boy resists the urge to face palm at them. Both adults acted like they were high... in fact... Carmine takes a whiff of the room. Outside the decaying Grimm, he coughs at the other smell. Choosing to ignore it, he rushes out of the building, seeing the Grimm pack. He puts his fingers together, then into his mouth, letting out the loudest whistle he can.

The whistle sounds out, catching the ears of the pack. Several turn away from the blonde sword saint, eyeing the boy. Carmine cups his mouth and shouts out. "YO! FIDOS, COME GET LITTLE TIMMY! HE'S THIS WAY!" He punctuates with waving up and down.

The bulk of the pack turn, taking slow, stalking, lumbering steps towards the boy. The lead creatures salivate with attention falling solely on him.

The boy's arms drop limp, nerves racking up with thirty plus pairs of eyes zeroing in on him. "Oh... Son of a b-" The lead Grimm snarls as the horde moves into a sprint at the boy. Carmine immediately bolts backwards towards the cabin. "JAGER!" His voice shrieks as the armor flashes back to his legs.

Blair slashes down two more beowolves, double taking as the Grimm rush off from her, giving chase to the boy. A quick intake, she shouts out. "Carmine!" Moving to a sprint, she halts as two Grimm remain on her.

A rifle shot rings as one is blown through from the side. The remaining beowolf turns as Neo flips up and over from behind, cracking the sheath in her hand off its head. The beast falls forward, a growling whine escaping.

Neo lands and park swings the sheath down with a satisfying pop. The girl huffs a tired breath and smirks, holding her hand up to stop the blonde. "Stop!" The two men skid to a stop beside the tricolor girl. "Your little dude has a plan!"

Blair recoils slightly at the smell these two give off, but pushes through. "What are you talking-"

Neo conjures a sign with her semblance. The sign shows a picture of the split peaks around the mountain pass. On one side, a chibi Carmine labeled '_idiot_' leads a pack of baby Grimm.

The picture shatters, now showing chibi Carmine out the other side of the pass, and the twin peaks have collapsed and crushed the Grimm with a '_splat_' next. Standing atop the destroyed twin peaks, a chibi Blair with a dry look holds her weapon labeled '_Sword of Awesome_'.

The blonde absorbs the plan, taking a look at the mountain peak. She nods as she pops an empty canister from her hilt, inserting violet blue lightning dust. "Understood."

At the other end of the summit, Carmine rounds the edge of the cliffs, a sea of black snarling behind him. His sprint turns erratic as his eyes bulge out, stiffly and dramatically swinging his arms and legs with the strides.

Turning the bend, some of the beowolves split off to cut him off at the side. Splitting like a wolf pack. As they swoop in, the boy yelps as he activates Jager, the boost letting him power jump over the lunging beasts. Landing he keeps the boost to increase his strides and speed.

Near the pass, standing atop a high rock, Roman twirls Velvet Valentine, using the drum mag as a club head and bashing a beowolf away. Twirling it back to hold it by the gun grip. As he takes aim, he pauses, lowering the gun. "What's that idiot doing?"

Running Roman's direction, Carmine shuts off Jager's boost to steady his stride as he flails his arm. "Roman! Keep them behind me! Don't let them split up!"

The man scoffs, eyeing the some several dozen Grimm. The pack begins to split off again. "Kid is suicidal." He mutters before opening fire on the sides of the wolf crowd, forcing the large pack to run in a mob line behind the boy.

Carmine passes Roman's position, the stampede of Grimm rushing after him in tunnel vision. With each stride, the boy shouts out in building volume. "Crap, oh crap! Oh CRAP! OH CRAP!" He frantically sprints between the peaks, shouting out. "NOW PLEASE!"

Atop the cliff like walls to the mountain's peak, Blair leaps on high, rapidly scaling to the tip. He lands atop the highest peak, activating the lightning dust in Florescent Finish. He blade flashes, sparking and arcing electricity as she twists to a reverse grip, stabbing her weapon into the peak.

Igniting, lightning casts into the rock and arcs down the cliff wall, completely shattering the taller of the peaks. The crumpling mass of rock and dirt collapses in on the mountain pass as Carmine sprints through.

The panicked boy flails out as the rocks crash down behind him, directly atop the large pack of Grimm! The loud cracks and blows of the landslide rumbles the ground as Carmine fires himself away with Jager. Tumbling along the ground, the boy trips and rolls to a stop at the rope bridge.

Weakly, he lifts his head from the ground, seeing the large pile of rock and rubble that used to be the mountain pass. "Hehe.." He breaks into a chuckle, face brightening as he stands. "Haha! It worked! Yes, it worked!"

The dust began to clear, revealing more of the rocks... And five beowolves shaking themselves dirt free. Groggy, they look about, then find the boy looking back like a deer in headlights.

"Mostly." He corrects himself with wide fearful eyes. "It MOSTLY worked." He takes a cautious step back as the five beasts lumber forward. "Oh, crap."

The lead Grimm roars as all five begin their charge. Taking a glance back to the rope bridge, Carmine sprints onto the structure. Okay, time for a last, LAST ditch effort. The five beowolves follow out along the large rope bridge.

Continuing out to the middle, Carmine stops, turning to face the five. The bridge shakes wildly, knocking his footing. As they close the distance, Carmine activates his semblance, disappearing in a green flicker.

At the beginning of the rope bridge, the boy appears where he had been before, behind all five beowolves. Breathing in relief as he he aims his gun. He fires on all the connecting ropes, one after another, and disconnects the rope bridge entirely!

The bridge collapses as the five confused beasts fall... and fall... and fall... all the way down to the ravine below.

Carmine leans over the edge, watching the drop captivated. "Ouch..." He chuckles to himself, holstering his gun with a giggle. "Yes- AH!" A shove from behind knocks him off the edge. He screams and narrowly catches himself on the cliff edge.

Looking up with wide eyes, he sees Neo kneeling over the edge meeting his gaze. She makes an obvious glance around him at the drop before mouthing 'ouch' at him. She freaking pushed him! She giggles and conjures a sign again. On it, the words _'Now, we're cool.'_

His mouth hangs open, shocked at the sadistic girl's joy. "No! We are SO not cool! Help me up!" He stews furiously as the giggling mute pulls him up. "Are they all dead?" He asks aggressively. The girl nods as she heaves him onto solid ground.

. . .

Sunset, the sky shifting orange. William and Theodore wave friendly before high fiving one another, retreating to their homes. At the main entrance of the small town, Team CRBN finds themselves tired. The young boy and girl are each sitting against the wall, out of breath. Meanwhile, the adults stand with the brunette woman, who bows to the group.

"Thank you SO much for saving those two. I know they can be a handful." The town leader gives an apologetic smile, repeatedly bowing.

Despite Roman's satisfaction at being graciously thanked, his spite took focus. "Their response to having to take the long way down the mountain was and I quote, 'Time for an excellent adventure' and they high fived. 'Handful' is a bit of an understatement."

Blair hushes him, standing forward. "It was no issue. It's what we do." She ignores the snort from the conman. "Now that we've finished, you said you would give a standardized payment?"

The man scoffs. "Standardized?! We should- Oof!" Blair elbows him into silence.

The brunette gives an awkward laugh. "Yes... well... you said you counted about 57 beowolves?" At the curt nod from Blair, the woman sighs. "A standard payment for a Grimm pack that large is about 15 thousand Lien."

Immediately, Roman's head perks up. He almost mouths 'How much?!' before Blair glares him down. However, the man was left reeling. Sure, dust replacement and equipment repair, but damn that's a lot!

"Unfortunately," The lady continues. "We can only scrounge up 8 thousand, but would like to offer you free resupply of food and gas for your travels if you will accept it." She holds out a large bag for the two.

"We'll accept it happily." Blair bows to the woman as Roman reaches for the bag. In the blink of an eye, Blair snatches the bag from him and glares him down, met by his smirk. "Will you be able to rebuild your hunting grounds?" She asks hesitant.

The brunette chuckles. "Those two morons will be at it by the end of the week. It'll be fine." She then nods to them and the children. "I wish you safe travels, friends!"

Neo lifts a brow, squirming a bit uncomfortably for a second as she awkwardly nods. Beside her, Carmine scratches the back of his head, giving a bashful nod and a light blush. "No problem. Hopefully nothing else comes through for a while."

"That's right. You never mentioned your team name for us to report your mission to Vale's Hunter registry." The brunette states. Instantly, all four members of the team sweat bullets.

Carmine, eyes beady as he stresses, awkwardly laughs. "Right. Um. It's... Team CRBN." He then swiftly adds. "But since you wont be able check until the tower is fixed-"

"Carbon? Okay. We'll be sure to tell your superiors that you came through for us." She gives a friendly wave, turning away. "Safe travels, Team CRBN!"

"Ha... yeah." Carmine trails off. All four meet gazes. "Uh, it'll be fine... Buuuuuut, we should leave." In agreement, the group immediately scatters to get their belongings and supplies.

. . .

Half an hour later, sunset in full swing, the four enter into the van, same seating as before. Roman starts the van as the team pulls out from the small community, entering back onto the road. Setting off, the group begins to relax once more.

Leaning heavily into her seat, Blair releases a low sigh. She adjusts her seat back, allowing herself to lay down. Thankfully, the van leaves more than enough space to not knock her seat back into Neo. She allows her eyes to close. "Roman." She catches his attention. "Wake me in five hours, and we'll switch off driving to regain lost ground from today."

Rather than a sarcastic response, the man chuckles. "Alright Barbie." Okay, maybe a little sarcasm. He grins hearing a muffled groan from the woman. However, he does turn the radio on at a low volume, the Grimm Watch station. Blair peeks her eye open questioning, so he responds. "Might as well know what towns as can... 'help out' along the way. I didn't know your jobs paid that much."

"Hmm." She eyes him a moment longer before closing and getting as comfortable as possible. Probably the closest form of cooperation they'd shown yet.

In the back seat, both Carmine and Neo blink tiredly. Not yet ready to conk out quite yet, the boy reaches into his bag in the back. Pulling back, he withdraws a pair of plug in headphones. He plugs them into his scroll, preparing to watch a video.

He pauses as he side glances the girl, whose eyes were already on the window. Carmine purses his lips and scoots towards the center back seat. "Hey, wanna watch?"

The girl snaps her gaze to him, eyes wide. Curiously, she eyes the scroll, cocking her head at the paused screen. Turning her gaze on him, she narrows her eye suspicious. For a split second, her gaze flicks to Blair, before she leans towards the center seat to get an equal view of the screen.

The boy smiles and offers one of the earbuds for her, placing the other in one of his ears. The screen lights up as the her one ear catches rock music. "Alright, this is Royal Remnant Wrestling! There's currently a feud going on between the Graveman of Vale and the Iron Sheik from Vacuo..."

Carmine softly delves into a detailed explanation of current story lines of the show, as well as the mechanics of the sport. Fake or not, he soon grins getting the sadistic girl hooked on the athletic pains and brutality! The team continues as such into the night. The end of their third day as a team.

**Another one down. This is fairly growing pains and Grimm based. I will say that, in universe for this fiction, the travel between kingdoms at this point isn't NEARLY as difficult as portrayed in canon Volume 4. Although in canon, it was also explained that Beacon's fall was brought alongside with massive waves of Grimm attacks, so Team RNJR's time in Volume 4 could be attributed entirely to that. I like trying to somewhat be consistent in relation to things I like. **

**References:**

**Dorky dude burnouts named William and Theodore... I don't even know why I did that. I just needed names, thought of the names, and let it happen. **

**Join next time in Chapter Eighteen: Fly Like An Eagle.**


	20. 18 Fly Like An Eagle

**Chapter Eighteen: Fly Like An Eagle**

Three weeks into the journey. The foursome's quest, venturing into the territories of Mistral allowed the growing pains to fade. Thus, came the way for a routine. Routines allow structure, leading to expectations of others. Expectations gave way to easing of the group's nerves. The forests and mountains of Vale gave way to wind swept landscapes with lower growth. The grounds were more rocky, arid. As if long swaths of land held different sorts of forests and vegetation before winding areas of difficult growth.

The van curved around the cliff side road before winding through a path down from the plateau. Blair drives the vehicle currently, trained eyes snapping back and forth to scan the land. Possibly due to having stopped five times in the course of their journey to kill a rogue boarbatusk or ursa. That is if Roman didn't win the ensuing argument about just 'leaving the damn things be. There's always more.'

Speaking of, the orange haired maniac lays in the passenger seat, a smarmy look of satisfaction as his foot taps two large sacks in front of his seat. Over their travel, they'd only managed to come across one more Hunting job for a couple of ursa majors. It had paid a hefty chunk, leading to the conman smiling warmly with his money bags.

Right, he'd successfully gotten the bags once Blair took over driving duties for the time being. With a gleeful hum, he'd counted each and every drop of their earnings. He seemed rather content now that profit could be seen.

In the back of the van, Neo bobs her head with a pair of headphones in Carmine's scroll. At this point, it was starting to be counted as hers, given the whole world of information at her fingertips. She'd also successfully bought a new outfit... Her first self owned outfit.

She wears a pair of black thigh high platform boots with white zip sides, a pair of skorts consisting of a brown skirt and black boy shorts underneath, and a white halter-neck top with her pink hood down and pink detailing. At her wrist is a golden bracelet... that the group hadn't noticed she'd taken until they were on the road.

Well, Roman noticed. Carmine and Blair were each furious she'd stolen the simple jewelry. The conman had simply said they should learn to see it coming. Whatever...

Carmine sits cross legged beside the girl in the back seat. In his lap sits a thick book and two papers. Scanning through the pages, he highlights certain words, taking notes in the papers. The words try to soak into the boy's mind, yet bounce from it within seconds if he doesn't stop a reread.

… _Mistral's Trade Route runs the gambit from Wind Path to Kuchinashi, connecting to the core City of Mistral..._ He skips a few lines looking for the word 'South'. Ah-Ha! _Southern Mistral's trade towns offer connection to powerful tribal cultures. Several 'trade' towns act as hubs of communication and interaction between these cultures. Most such towns are ruled and governed by individual clans..._

Damn it. Nothing on Mibu. Nothing relevant, anyhow. Still, if it's one of the towns controlled by a single clan of peoples, they'll have to be mindful of their surroundings- WAIT! Second page.

… _Towns within Southern Mistral such as Akaraka, Shien, and Yuan have banded multiple tribes and cultures together for greater trade opportunities. Other clans such as Hachioji, Mibu, and Lougai answered this growth by playing to special interests..._

Beside the passage, a portrayed image showed groomed man with long silky black hair graying at the sides. He wore robes and gave a small smile, standing behind a table. On the display was a long black curved blade, far too long to be a katana, or even a nodachi. The hilt was presented beside it with dust ports.

Its caption states... _Master Craftsman and Mibu Clan Head Kourii presents his custom Muramasa blade, named Dark Heaven, capable of utilizing four unique attacks through use of wind and fire dust._

Carmine smirks, bumping Neo's shoulder for attention. The girl removes the headphones, giving her attention. With that, the boy calls out. "Hey, so I found something on Mibu in Oobleck's history books."

The sudden talking prompts Roman to open one eye towards him. Blair keeps her focus on the road. "Anything worthwhile?"

"Apparently the town is entirely run by a Mibu clan, named the city after them I guess. The town is listed under those that play to special markets, but doesn't say what exactly."

"Riveting." Roman groans, earning a scowl from the boy.

"BUT, it does show the Clan boss guy in here alongside a special sword he'd made. Hunter grade. Apparently, he's a special awesome forge master. Maybe Mibu is a weapons trade town?" He ends giving a look to Neo.

The girl perks, finger to her chin in thought. Up front, Blair hums. "That's actually good to know. If true, then we know what AZRL likely uses the town for."

Roman grumbles. "IF that's true, then we're walking into a full blown weapons playhouse then." He looks back at Neo. "Although, I don't recall AZRL arming their kids with anything special. You?"

The girl nods, producing a sign. On it, the words displayed. '_Was never able to comprehend how their main operatives fight. It was always flashy and hard to catch._'

Roman narrows his eye at that. "Ah, so only those they keep get them. That's JUST fantastic." He glares at the boy. "Anything else?"

The boy frowns. "No. How long until we get there?"

The van curves at the final dip, leaving the plateau behind it. Speeding on, it crosses a valley as it dips further into a canyon. The vehicle sticks to the left side of the canyon crevice. The evening sky allowed the Sun to beam down on the dusty trail left by the van. Along the road, they pass a sign, or what's left of it. The name on the sign is gone, as if bitten off, but they clearly saw 10 miles.

"About 5 minutes."

The dirt road trails along the left side of the canyon. Blair glances over Roman, out his window, seeing that the canyon itself had structures build into the right cliff wall of the canyon. Eastern curved roofs stuck out from the cliff face, the in built structures seemed part of the dark red and tan rock. Hanging from the corners of each roof were large, bloated lanterns. Not lit as the mid day sun still beams down upon them.

Trailing along, the group catches sight of a bridge. The road on the left side of the canyon edge turns to towards a large ornate orange and red wooden bridge. The red beams curve upward, upholding the curved roof over the bridge with more lanterns under it. The suspended path dips down, directly into the center of the right canyon wall.

Embedded into the wall is a great large Karamon gate, with overhanging roof and red beams holding them up. The gate is open, a trade caravan leaving as the van passes it and drives onto the bridge. Blair brings the vehicle to a stop as several men in swat style body armor and kabuto masked helmets stand in their way.

All four raise their right brows, tilting their heads in unison at the masks. Carmine looks to the top of the gate, seeing it still a great distance from the top of the canyon wall. "They built the town underground?"

"Makes sense." Blair speaks up. "Any wondering Grimm can only see the town from the west, which limits Grimm conflict. Being underground allows for less Grimm confrontation." She eyes the bridge roof, seeing an antenna out of it and a wire connecting to the main gate. "Seems they do have a CCT connection out here."

"Our lives are saved." Roman adds, dry.

The main gate guard steps to the window as the blonde lowers it. A white monstrous mask faces her as a deep voice questions. "State your business, traveler."

Blair's mouth opens, but Roman is faster. "Ah, my good man! We simply heard of some good wares to be had! What with the terrible beasties and traveling, could always use some new toys."

"Ah. Tourists." The man nods, holding up 2 fingers to his partner still at the gate.

"Is there an issue with accepting travelers?" Blair questions, an irritated glance Roman's way.

"Hm. Some unsavory individuals recently caused a stir. We simply ask what your purpose is." He then calls out to his partner, holding up four fingers this time. "If you require lodging, you can find rooms at Kamiya's on the Eastern side of the town. Markets are everywhere in the center and North." He knocks his fist over his heart, nodding. "Wind guide you."

As Blair nods and closes the window, Roman scoffs. "Great. Religious nuts." He earns a glare from Carmine and Blair, Neo shrugging as the van begins moving again.

Entering the gates, they find the town, a great wide expanse! Stone pillars every other block of buildings hold the great large cavern top up! Each block of traditional wooden buildings in Japanese style line the street. The entrance of the town comes from the West, leading to an intersection.

Over the streets are long wired connecting the blocks of buildings. Each wired allows multiple lanterns to hang, these ones lit bright yellow for light inside the grand cavern, tinting the quarter of the town. The streets were packed, people eating at various restaurants within the western district. Coming to the intersection, they pass to the eastern district, the living district.

Homes, both low and middle class, fill the area as they bring themselves to a nice looking inn, Kamiya's. The residential district is light white, no tint to the area by the lighting. Parking, they exit the vehicle.

As the crew gets out, Carmine looks around at the lanterns, raising a brow. Question for the inn-keeper. They check in, meeting a front desk lady in a pink robe, navy hair down her back. "Hello! Welcome to Mibu. Wind guide you. How may I assist you?"

The chirping voice made Roman recoil. "Two rooms. Each two bed."

"Of course!" She works through her paperwork as she, Blair, and Roman sort it out. As she makes a note, Carmine walks up. "Excuse me? I was wondering about the lights here. Why is each part of the town a different color?"

"Why, they represent the Four Winds! The animal spirits that guided our clan's creation!" She holds a finger up for his attention. "The West Wind is the Golden Tortoise, who shields us through our body. The East Wind is the Silver Liger, who strengthens our spirit. Then, the North Wind is the Azure Drake, whose guidance facilitates our own rise to power. Finally, there us the South Wind of the Red Pheonix, who will rise through whatever strife we face."

"These winds guide us through our hardships, and we have dedicated each section of the city to one of the four." She finishes with a bright smile.

Roman ignores Carmine's whimsical look at the description of the animals. Rather, he takes in the info with indifference, going to their room in silence.

Minutes later, Carmine enters, putting his own bag along a table and smiling. "So cool that they have a belief in these animals. Man, if they exist-"

"It's propaganda." Roman scoffs.

"What?"

"The phoenix. Phoenix are meant to reincarnate and rise from the ashes, right? Well, if anything happens to the town, the phoenix district is last to get demolished." Roman speaks plainly as he checks his ammo in Velvet's drum magazine.

"What's the issue then? How is that propaganda?"

"Well, if west is the entrance, east is for peasants, north is for markets, that means the clan's noble and oh-so inspiring thought leaders reside in the phoenix district. Meaning, they'll be most protected and carry on the clan no matter what happens to the poor fools down here." He fixes the drug magazone around his neck by the string strap. "Their leaders live and survive anything the dirt poor die of."

He scoffs and continues. "Plus the crock of garbage about inner spirit from the liger, and strengthening from the overgrown turtle." He mocks sarcastically. "To make people happy to be the first line of defense, be satisfied. And the magical dragon to inspire? Also happens to be the market place. Good to keep the lowly worker drones busy for the benefit of the top" He snickers then. "It's actually brilliant."

The boy turns in a grumble. "Note to self: Never bring up religion. You're an atheist? Literally everyone holds beliefs relating to humanity's beginning and Grimm."

"Oh, something certainly existed. Then it pissed off and left us in this crap sack called Remnant. I'll hold my breath with the worship." He rolls his eyes as he heads to the door. "You do you, but the minute your holy thou rules upon me, we're done."

Carmine's lips purse, annoyed. "Here I'd figure that you'd just break all the rules anyway and laugh at them."

Snickering, Roman tips his hat towards him. "Stick with me, kid, and I'll learn you a thing or two. Now, come on, brat."

The two quickly exited the inn, finding Neo and Blair out front. All nod as they begin a brisk walk. Walking about, it seemed almost like the locals were dressed for a Vale festival. Like a cultural celebration, except all the time here!

Some children played in the residential district with a ball, a few of the elderly watching over them. Many were kindly with smiles, but something caught Carmine's eye... and it wad their eyes. She thought it was just the innkeeper, but ALL their eyes were bright crimson. Deep saturated reds staring back from all sides.

All around them, red eyes. The hairs on the back of his neck stand. It reminds him of Grimm. Until now, the only person with red eyes he'd seen was Ozpin's top huntsman. The boy shakes his head before he focuses too hard on that thought trail.

Several pubs and restaurants came into view near the central intersection of the town. Taking the chance, Carmine glances up to the adults, Neo on the other end of the foursome. "So, are we splitting up, or no?"

They'd made their objectives clear days ago. Their first night would be devoted to information gathering on the location.

Roman wastes no time. "Yes." He pivots on his heel and turns left at the intersection, moving to the South end. The overhanging lanterns this way light red and orange, as the conman strolls on away from the group.

Blair watches him go in a dry, half lidded stare. "I despise that man." A silent moment of zen and peace occurs as she breathes in and out. Her amber eyes glance back to Carmine. "Yes. I'm going to check something with our funds."

Carmine nods, then looks to Neo, a slight twinkle in his eye. "Check on the weapons?" The girl's own look... brightens? Darkens? A narrow, satisfied look in her eyes with a fairly evil, sick grin. She nods vigorously as she holds up a notebook, then tucks it under her arm.

The blonde looks between them. "Don't cause any problems."

The boy gives a smile as he lightly taps the blonde. "We'll find you if we have something cool to buy." He and Neo start to walk into the marketing district, North. "Come on, Neo!" The two begin a jog off. They enter the different lighting, the market district lit in colors of various blues, violets, and occasional green.

Alone, Blair sighs. "Going to be the death of me." A light tingling sensation tickles the back of the woman's neck... Her back straightens her already perfect posture. Cautiously, she begins her walk.

Something was off... Her eyes glance over her shoulders, the part of the street sparsely populated. Only her and a light blue haired man sitting on a bench some 30 yards off. Not even turned her way for a look at the face. Looking about, she finds no one else remotely interested in her.

Odd...

. . .

Thank any god for the silence. Roman groans, rolling his shoulder and popping his joint. "Freaking playing baby sitter for nearly a month for crying out loud." He mutters under his breath as he withdraws a cigarette and lighter. The entire street is washed in red like a dark room, various buildings on the sides with violet, white, and green signs and their own lighting.

As he marches along, his street senses tingle! That light edge of taking in everything around him. Passing individuals and casing them based on their physical traits. Traits that never change. A man in a suit walks by, having small deer antlers, black hair, tan skin, and red eyes.

All in a split second, he sees the building the man exited... a massage parlor? He had noticed a lot more... shall one say, ADULT tastes in this section away from the market. The faunus is dressed up, but his suit is fitted wrong. Not tailored. Middle class run of the mill guy using his excess cash for pleasure.

Exactly the type of person to question.

Roman spins about, showman smile on. "Excuse me, friend. I'm afraid I may be lost."

The suited man flinches, turning to face Roman with an uneasy smile. Oh? Embarrassed about leaving that establishment? "Oh- Oh? Hello. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, first thing's first. I would kill for a good mixed drink heavy, but also want to learn some culture, you know? I'm so fascinated with this place!" Roman plasters a friendly grin, speaking with a light tone. "Where would you recommend?"

Hearing the jovial tone, the nervous guy eases slightly, smirking. "Oh? Well, the BEST drinks come from Yukimira's next to the Grand Temple at the end of the road!" He points into the distance, taking Roman's eye to the destination. "It's difficult to see in the red light for outsiders, but it's beautiful!"

The orange haired man smirks. "Is that so? Hey, I can see you're a man of culture too." He gestures to the massage parlor, prompting a blush on the faunus. "Join for a drink? I think the pleasures here deserve a proper introduction."

The man chuckles nervously, but Roman's already shuffling his arm around the guy and leading him off. "Oh! Uh, sure? My name's Saru."

Roman's boisterous, fake happy voice almost cuts him off. "Nice to meet you! The name's Randy. Now, what were you saying about this fancy temple?"

. . .

The blonde stops in the street, looking at the paper in her hand for a quick double check. Across the decorated and crowded street is her destination: Eagle Services. Under the grand golden sign, a green tag line flashes. 'Where your interests fly.'

Yeah... exactly as cheesy as Roman described. Crossing the street, she opens the front door-

"**EAAAAGLLLLE!"** A loud shrill male voice sounds from a speaker! Blair's hand recoils from the door, allowing it to shut. Her amber eyes look up through the glass door, seeing the speaker over the door on the inside. Her heart settles as her eyes half lid... She pushes the door open again. **"EAAAAGLLLLE!" **

Her eyes snap closed, centering herself and reconciling that before leaving, she'll have to hear that again. She goes through, entering onto a well lit room with white marble flooring to a beautifully carved wooden counter. Various statues of the noble wind animals decorate the room on pedestals: A marble liger, an amber tortoise, a ruby fire bird, and a sapphire dragon.

Must cost a fortune, she thinks to herself. She marches up to the counter, no one in the room. She glances down at a counter bell, hesitating before giving it a ring. **DING**.

Instantly, a disheveled balding man violently quakes up from under the desk in a fright. His brown suit was ragged and wrinkled, his face almost pulled down in a long face. He was paper white with large dark brown sunken in eyes. "O-O-O-OH! H-hello. How may I help you?"

Blair simply stares. Her professionalism stunned paused as her wide eyes blink. She speaks after a long pause. "Is this a bad time?" She glances down to his left chest, a name tag stating 'Dory'. "Mr Dory?"

The man recoils slightly, looking amazing, entranced. "Y-you know me?" His voice cracks, amazed... until she more obviously tilts head head towards the name tag. He follows the gaze, immediately deflating, shoulders sagging. "Awwwww..."

"Look I just need to check an account of mine? Perhaps I'm in the wrong place?"

The man just gives an aghast open look, hollow eyes. "You want to check an account?" His tone seems just as lost as her.

She twitches, but pulls out her paper with the account and routine numbers for Neo's purchase. "I need to verify a transfer that routed here? Is there perhaps a monitoring station I could check it myself."

Immediately, Dory's eyes widen in horror. "Oh, god, you're here to kill someone."

Blair doubles takes. "Sorry? What-"

Suddenly, Dory rocks back from the counter, hands on the sides of his head. The bald front of his head gives a sheen of sweat. "Oh, GOD! You're here to kill me!" He sways back and forth, unfocused. "God, oh why?! Why couldn't I die with hair?!"

"Would you stop and list-"

"I always thought I'd at least outlive ma! Who's gonna feed her-"

Suddenly, Blair slams both hands on the counter top, glaring searing hot death to the man. "**STOP!**" Dory immediately backs flush into the wall, wide terror filled eyes forward, completely still. The blonde sighs. "Thank you. I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to..." He still hasn't moved.

Eyeing him suspiciously, she side steps down the counter. His dead stare stays forward. He doesn't move a micro inch. She slides back in front, holding up one hand. After a moment, she waves it up and down in Dory's field of vision.

After three waves, his eyes twitch, focusing and finding the woman. He inches off the wall, looking confused. "Hello. What were we talking about?" His monotone was back, looking blank at her. She gives him a cocked stink eye, looking at him and flicks her hand to the wall. "Oh..." His voice drops lower, still little emotion. "My fight or flight response... freezes me in place... I black out momentarily."

"That can't work well." She comments cautiously, but continues. "But I am not here to harm you."

Immediately, his mouth smiles, not quite reaching his eyes. "I get to live?" His arms raise slowly, almost dead weight. "I get to live!... longer..." His arms slowly lower, smile wavering. "Here..." The smile completely wipes away. "Aw..."

Blair continues to glare, but sighs and mutters to herself. "I'm not a psychologist. It's not my problem." But, her thoughts betray, she CAN get information from the make. Swallowing deeply, she leans back on the counter. "Who did you think I was?"

At the question, Dory's eyes widen in terror as he looks down. A fake, cracking laugh comes out as he scratches the bald top of his head. "Oh, no one. I just. I mean. Well I have these clients who are very serious about their documents and accounts. But I can't discuss these things with you if you're not with them."

Blair raises a brow. This idiot might be useful. Deciding to play her card, she reaches into her pocket. "Well, it would do well not to make assumptions. After all..." She places a small cuff on the counter, the cuff showing AZRL's three eyed skull. "You never know who you're speaking to."

She watches as the man's eyes bulge wide, locked on the symbol. Working his mouth, he attempts to speak, only exhaling as his dry mouth sticks and barely articulates grunts. His attention then goes to the paper Blair slides towards him.

The woman speaks low, narrowing her gaze on him. "I would like to see all transfer, transaction, and routing for transactions made through this account. ALL of them... **Please**." She finishes forcefully.

. . .

A street in an azure tint, dark violet lighting in alleys, and greens lighting the signs. The ornate structures gave way to multiple needs within the market district. Restaurants littered the area, a large ramen stand having caught Carmine's eye.

Thus, he and Neo sit at the stand, mouths watering as they look at two bowls of gorgeous steaming noodles. As the bowls are served, the large red eyed man smiles. "That'll be 30 Lien, kids!"

Carmine grins back as he reaches for his pocket. "On me. I got the check." ... then his other pocket. Then his other pocket. Sweat starts to build as he rapidly pants his pants pockets. "Um..."

DING. His head snaps up to the large man laughing. "Guess the girl has ya kid! No worries." As he hands change back to Neo. Neo smiles at Carmine as she puts the Lien into a wallet... a very familiar wallet.

SHE HAD HIS WALLET! "That's my wallet!" The boy shrieks, jabbing an accusatory finger at the girl. His mouth hangs open as the girl shines a smile his way and slides his wallet back to him. Despite the sweet curve of lips, her eyes shimmer, immaculate satisfaction. She daintily pats his outstretched finger out of her face before taking her first bite of the ramen.

The entire time, Carmine twitches, then scowls, then pouts as he stuffs his wallet back in his pocket. He stews a moment longer before ingesting the first succulent bite of the powerful beef flavored miso ramen.

The boy immediately brightens as they eat in silence. He turns to the old man as he slurps the delicious thick noodles. Gulping down, he speaks up. "Hey, sir? I wanted to ask some two questions if you don't mind."

The large man smiles back and leans over. "Sure thing. Always happy to help my customers."

The boy flicks his eyes to Neo before continuing. "Well, I saw in a book before coming here that your clan's leader was some super special awesome weapon smith."

The man brightens with a grin. "Ah! Master Kourii! Best smith under the sun! I'm so glad you've heard of him. He's forged some of the best weapons in the clan's entire history! He out us on the map!"

"That's awesome!" Carmine brightens and shares a nod with Neo. "Well, we're aspiring Hunters, but we don't have the resources to build a weapon from scratch. Could he make my friend here a weapon for her?"

The shift was instant. The mirth in the bloated man deflated to a saddened downward grimace. "Ah, I see. Well, he's not going to be able to at the moment." At Carmine's own drop at sensing the mood, he continues. "You see, Master Kourii has been ill for some time now..."

At that, Carmine sat quite straighter. Lips curl down, as does his gaze. "I'm sorry. What happened to him? He's going to be okay, won't he?"

The cook looks around the counter. No new customers, nothing demanding his attention, so he leans further to the kid. "Eh, I'm sure the old man will power through. He's the pride of our clan, and he's a fighter, both of body and mind. I'm sure he'll pull out of it. However..."

Neo leans in with interest, hands slightly clenched. She narrows her gaze, but takes a calming breath. Carmine gives her a side glance, frowning.

The server continues. "The problem is that the clan's leadership duties have fallen to the Four Nobles." Both kids flash looks of confusion to him, prompting a chuckle. "Have you heard of the Four Winds we follow?"

Neo nods, flashing up a semblance made sign, making the cook flinch. The sign had a blue cartoon dragon on top, a cartoon turtle below to the left, a white kitten to the right of the turtle, and a smoldering cockatoo on the bottom.

The man snickers. "Neat trick, little lady. Like the artistic interpretation there!" This gets the tricolor girl to grin lightly before he continues. "Well, a decision is made between the wishes of the clan leader and the voices of the people to appoint prominent clan members to positions of power. Four in total in keeping with the great spirits."

Carmine frowns at him. "If they were appointed by both sides, then what's the problem?"

"They weren't properly suited to having that much control." The man responds simply. "Perfect for their original roles, but none are as capable of leading as Kourii. On top of that, they bicker amongst themselves. The only thing they can cooperate on is physical threats, but everywhere else we've taken a hit."

"But..." He straightens up with a smile. "When Master Kourii recovers, it should go back to normal."

"I'm sorry..." Carmine sulks. "I hope it all ends well for you." He spares a glance towards Neo, the girl shattering her sign silently and glaring down. "So, there's no way to possibly get a weapon made here?"

The kind man grins wide. "Oh, I never said THAT, per se." He points down the street. "Further towards the end of the road, you'll find our smithing and weapon vendors. Some of which actually still have some of the more recent of Master Kourii's works." Both kids perk up at that. "Might even get one of our better smiths to do a custom order if you can afford it."

Carmine's grin burst wide, lighting. "THAT'S AWESOME! THANKS!" He turns. "Come on, N-" She's gone... "What?!" The redhead snaps his gaze back and forth, the cook chuckling. "Where did she go?"

"Oh, she disappeared the moment I was pointing down the street." Carmine gasps as he stumbles off the high seat. His hands immediately go to his pockets... wallet gone. "Oh DAMN IT!" The boy waves thanks to the man and sprints away from the stand, rushing down the street.

. . .

"Things going down hill? Here I thought having approved whore houses was a sign of prosperity." Roman cackles, face flushed as he wags a half full glass mug. Flashing a grin. "But seriously? This place is going under?"

Saru, the deer faunus, sighs, slumping next to the man. Both sat at the bar counter, lit under gold ans violet lighting flashing back and forth. Music beat in the background with a small dance floor off to the side. Several dancers bounce with a techno pop beat in the background. Roman had to admit, this Yukimura's chain seems to be pretty damn good.

"The Nobles are trying, but I don't know. We're not collapsing or anything, but it's weird." Saru's flushed face scrunches. "They say that everything's been done. That it's just waiting for the result, but I've SEEN various exotic doctors offer their services. They only let this one guy enter about five months ago, and I still don't know what made him more qualified."

Saru groans, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "The clan's overall funds have gone up even, but we've lowered production, less people allowed in, we're supposedly exporting what we don't sell, but- ugh." He runs his hand over his face. "It all going well enough, but I'm a consulted accountant. If I don't see how the funds add up, something is left out."

Roman raises a brow at that. He huffs, swatting the man's arm. "Ah, don't be like that." He forces a smile on. "The answers are always in plain sight. Now, account this for me." He cracks a sly grin. "Which girl at that massage parlor should I check out?"

Saru immediately blushes, a dirty chuckle coming out as he looks away. "U-U-Um..."

Roman snickers, snapping for the bartender's attention. A white man with a well trimmed goatee and slightly balding head comes up. His soft yet raspy voice answers. "Something you like?"

"Dominique, I want your three STRONGEST drinks, mixed together..." Roman starts with flippant hand flicks, then he gestures between the two men. "And split it in two mugs for me and my friend here! We need that frown upside down!"

Saru giggles tipsy, trying to wave the conman off. "No, no. I can't."

"Too late!" Roman shouts. He points to the bartender. "Do it, Dominique!"

The stoic bartender nods. "Two Garbage Cans, high class, coming up." The man marches off, quickly returning with two tower glasses filled with a light green mixed liquid. The two men raise the glasses in cheers and begin downing.

The two party on, sharing drinks further into the coming night. Upon finishing another drink, both men overturn their glasses and roughly hit them into place on the counter top. "Ah... Whew, that hits real good." He slightly lets out a slur, looking Saru straight on and chuckling at the accountant swaying in place. "You aren't looking great."

The deer faunus gives a tired glance Roman's way. "Well, I'm among friends, so it's fine!"

The human claps the man on the back, both men having ditched their jackets and unbuttoned the top buttons of their shirts. "That's the spirit! Now, talk to me. Where do ya do your accounting?"

Saru lazily waves his arm out, slurring. "The multi... purpose firm in da marketing side of town." He then twirls his hand mockingly, speech raising in pitch. "Eaaagllle!"

Roman gasps dramatically, leaning in ans speaking in a mock tone. "Where my interests fly?!"

"Oh god." Saru face palms. "That slogan is awful, but yeah." He chuckles. "We're a multi purpose. Accounting, banking, practice law, and consultation in all therein."

The conman whistles. "Impressive! I was actually hoping to check that and possibly open an account!" Roman's eye sharpens focus on the man. "Do I stack up to your typical clientele?"

The faunus huffs. "Sorry to break it, but the boss has said we can't take anymore clients. In ANY of the departments. Full stop on anything new happening for the last eight months after our newest client. Can you believe that?"

Roman pauses, brow raising. For just a moment, he narrows his gaze and smirks. "_Reeeaaally?_" He composes himself just enough to force a look of confusion. Start by relating to the poor sap. Share a personal experience. "That's weird. I used to have a boss that would make odd decisions like that. Pissed me off."

"Right!" Saru exclaims. "What ruffled your feathers about him, if you don't mind?" Hooked his interest with a common problem. Now, to show superior knowledge about his problem.

With a tip of the hat, Roman smirks at the wall, facing away from the faunus. "Well, he decided to hush down news and jobs for a long time. He wasn't as out of nowhere as yours, but eventually I found out he was clearing the way for an old competitor to come in and take the place over. All for a paycheck for him, and to hell with us." He gives a smarmy grin Saru's way. "Leaving us drones high and dry, as it were. So, I sabotaged his deal and ruined it for him. Left on my own terms on top, even." He finishes with his chin high, pride showing.

Saru watched the man jaw dropped. His eyes glowed as if taking the human in for the first time. "Wow, really? I wouldn't- I mean... I can't even imagine how I would go about that." He then flinches in realization. "N-Not that I'm plotting against my boss. I love my boss like a brother. I just want to know what's going on."

Roman smirks as the man took the bait. Now that the sap believes in Roman, the sap is an open well of information. The orange haired man raises a finger. "Well, it's not something against your boss. You could help him. Step one is identifying the problem." He drops the finger and faces Saru face to face. "No new clients in eight months is all you've said, but come on. Nothing else has caught your attention? What else has changed in that time?"

. . .

"Only nine months of transactions?" Blair narrows her gaze threateningly at Dory. At the counter, he'd turned around one of the monitors for her to view. Upon seeing him shift, she catches herself. "I thought this account was open longer." She lies, covering her confusion. The logs and numbers through the account... Well, it numbered in the thousands!

"Ah... well, that's everything. The account was opened exactly 267 days ago. We get so much work through this account alone..." The sad law man drawls out as he scratches the smooth baldness atop his head.

Blair flicks her eyes through the transfers. Much of the numbers and abbreviations mean little to her, but she CAN make out authorized zip codes in some transactions. It confirms the worst. AZRL is across all four kingdoms for sure. This is just ONE account too!

She glances up at the man. "I'd like copies of all these transactions." She settles him a glare. "Before that, please tell me the current terms and conditions of your agreement with AZRL."

Dory pauses, cocking his head at the woman. "I... what's AZRL?" The blonde purses her lips. Shit. She glances back at the records for the account name. Dory continues. "You're not one of the usual suits. That account is under Doctor Franklin Near." The man's eyes widen fearfully. "Oh god, I just gave confidential information to you. I'm gonna die!"

Blair whips her gaze at him. "You're not gonna die!" She shouts, holding her hands up. Damn it. She'd made an assumption that he was in the know. She groans as the man pauses in fear of her. She makes sure to speak very slowly. "Now... This man. Who opened this account. WHAT do you KNOW about him, and what is your role in all this."

The wide eyed man seems frozen again, almost. Stiffly, he turns his whole body around, glancing about the room. All alone. The action made the blonde view him as less a man and a nonfunctioning robot. He stiffly looks back at her, suddenly whispering. "You're really not one of them? You're not going to hurt me?"

Blair narrows her gaze at him. "No, unless you keep acting like that. My job is to HELP people."

He nods. "Oh. Good." Dory continues nodding as he approaches the counter again. His voice comes out low. "Nine months ago, this doctor showed up to make an account here during a visit to the temple... Not long after, the clan's leader, Kourii, fell ill." He looks around, eyes as wide and perceptive as can be before he leans back in. "After he fell ill, the clan's four Nobles took over leadership and forbade my firm from acting on foreign accounts... except this one."

The blonde nods, her mood spiraling down with the information. "So, you're only a middle man. Can you tell me what many of these transactions are for?"

He sways back and forth, thinking. "Well... most is money management with the larger transactions, but most outgoing transfers are paying for supply shipments to come here."

"And what supplies are in those shipments?"

Dory grimaces. "Most of it is replacing shipments the clan used to use. Most of the clan is backed by this single account. I just thought it was some millionaire trying to own the town." He sighs. "However, a single item in a precise amount of six milliliter vials comes with each shipment, regardless of the source of the shipment. The clan never had it in their manifest before."

Blair nods. "Thank you... May I please have a copy of this statement so I may go?" The man turns the computer monitor around and begins to shuffle to the back. Disappearing, Blair is left alone in the main room.

With a sigh of relief, she composes herself. That was close. Now, just to- "**EAAAAGLLLLE!**" The door rings, drawing Blair's attention to the entrance. Her eye twitches at the sight. Blue hair... she'd seen this person earlier.

The man... boy? He appears younger than her. Likely Academy age, with shorter loose pale blue hair. Sticking up on both sides were two larger bat ears with slightly darker blue-gray fur. His face was angular, eyes soothingly closed and an easy smirk on his face. He wears a blue kimono top with darker blue bordering at the openings of the fabric. Poking up to his neck under it shows a white button up shirt, and black wrap bracers poke out the kimono sleeves. He wears a dark blue hakama trousers under a black belt, and wears blue waraji, sandals wrapped on with straw rope.

The young man walks into the room, eyes still closed, tapping a cane on the ground in front of him. Blair tilts her head at him, moving out of the way for him. The man walked without opening his eyes. Given the cane... was he blind?

However, she remains quiet and takes a spot at the end of the counter. The man stands where she'd previously been. Her first thought was to ignore him... but something just feels off... In fact...

She turns her head to glance at him, and he's facing her now. If his eyes were open, he'd be staring directly at her... Blair twitches, feeling something wrong from the boy, but unable to feel out what it is. However, the newcomer suddenly raises his hand, waving her direction.

What?

. . .

The buzz of the populated streets fill with 'oos' and 'ahs' in a thick crowd. The tricolor girl blinks wide eyed at what she assumes is her destination. Less than a building as a massive roof with upholding columns. She pushes her way around a few people, pausing a moment as she glances around.

Metallic clangs and sounds of steam catch her ears. Eyeing a break in the crowd, she marches over, curious. She then hears the loud hum of a straining deep voice. "HMMMMMM!" Peaking through, she finds a great, large burly strong man, shirtless and profusely sweating.

With a flick of his hand, he twirls a pair of prongs in his grip, jabbing them into an open blacksmith's furnace! Pulling out, he reveals a searing red hot blade, the prongs latched on the tang of what would eventually become the blade's hilt! With the blade a safe heated distance from him, he dips it within the bath of water, quenching the blade in a steaming, boiling plume through the air. The surface of the liquid even burst to flame for a hot moment.

Neo followed the line down from the man, finding a similarly sized tiger faunus man beating his of heated instrument with a hammer, shaping the cooling metal to a desired form. Then there was another, grinding blades and fine tuning the measurements. And another, applying a black finish to a spear head.

She inches forward, only for a large, muscled woman to step up and around him. The red eyed woman holds a hand up for Neo to halt. "Careful, little one. The burns aren't pleasant!"

The girl steps back, watching the woman march off to her own station on the line. The woman finds a wide assortment of pieces. Individual parts of blades, segmented into smaller parts. Beside the blades, tangs, and thicker metals were several plated metal works. Connectors, wires, and more. Neo perks in understanding. The woman was in charge of constructing the transform weapons! Her gaze trailed up the line, not finding any finalized weapons...

She steps forward again, but when the nearest strong man turns to her, she waves Carmine's wallet in her left hand. She gestures to the wallet with her right hand, then points to the weapons. The man's understanding came after a moment of staring. "Right. Our finished works get placed further in. Over there!" He points further over the crowds.

Neo follows the gesture before smiling and nodding appreciatively. The girl skips her way through the crowd. Keeping her sense of direction, she glances about an the odd couple of patrons. Vaguely, she wonders if Carmine even has enough for these weapons. Reaching the stand, her thoughts went to a resounding 'No.'

2000 Lien for a non transforming sword?! What the actual hell?! Sure, it looks pretty and well made, but the dirty, muggy 400 Lien spear would get the same job done, right?

Her gaze wonders about the racks, ornate single edge blades, some in the form of katanas, nodachis, and more. Pink and Brown light upon a shimmering white blade with a black transformation mechanism along the back of the blade.

She slides over, stopping before the curved weapon. It was like a bulky scimitar, completely different from what she had in mind, but it just... it SPARKLES! Her lips purse upon seeing a price label... hesitating at thought of reading it. Well, better to rip off that bandage-

10,000 LIEN?!

The short girl sat with her jaw gaped at the tag, not even noticing the merchant stepping up. A taller, yet slimmer fox faunus with auburn long hair and red eyes smiles. "Yep, that's the reaction most people have. Did it peak your interest?"

Neo could only numbly nod for a moment, only flinching when the vendor reaches and draws the curved one handed blade from the shelf. "It's a fairly short blade for a one handed blade, perfectly balanced. However, the sword mode is primarily for ease of transportation and extreme close combat. But when you transform it..."

With a dramatic flourish, the black mechanisms along the back of the blade fold back over the handle before extending the grip into a full five foot half! The curved blade remains as a naginata head as a pole arm. He continues to twirl the long weapon with ease, stopping it in an easy pose.

The man smirks at the amazed girl. "And like that, you gain weapon reach advantage on the enemy, and can use dust here." He gestures to various dust slots within the haft, currently empty. "Activating the trigger near the bottom of the haft will activate one dust cartridge. The dust casts over the blade, or can even be conjured into dust casting using the weapon like a staff."

His smirk falls slightly weapon Neo scrutinize the blade. He grins a salesmen smile. "The transformed state would provide significant weapon reach for someone your size, and the dust options meet any power needs. But... I get the feeling it doesn't have you?"

Neo continues to stare at the blade, expression shifting as she eyes each piece. The man wasn't wrong. She COULD use a reach advantage, and the sword form would fall more to her liking. However... she's never once cast with dust.

She finally shakes her head, not for her. The girl conjures a sign. The act makes the man tense, but he relaxes at the image. "Neat trick. Semblances are rare that young." He then reads the sign. '_Never cast dust before. Not for me._'

The man leans back, hand to his chin in thought. He then lights up as he places the weapon back in its sword form. "Tell ya what. Show me what YOU are looking for, and I'll see what I can do for ya."

Neo nods, crouching down and undoing the sipper on the side of her left boot. Reaching in, she withdraws a folded paper. Setting her boot's zipper again, she unfolds the paper and gives it up. She sees a dog tag like necklace on the man with a name plate. The characters she didn't understand were one line. Under it, the name 'Rama' is labeled.

Rama looks over the paper, rubbing at his chin. "Interesting..." He stands taller and tries ti look over the crowds. Suddenly, he frowns disapprovingly. "Sneaky design, good art by the way, but might need some tweaking for pragmatic purposes." He then smiles apologetically to her. "Unfortunately, none of our finished works are what you're looking for."

While she'd perked up at complimenting her art, she scowls angrily at the information. She narrows her eyes on the man, her sign shattering with a new one appearing. It reads '_No Compromises._'

The man chuckles, holding up a hand in surrender. "Now, now. I didn't say there weren't options." He waits a moment for her expression to calm. "Alright, your first option is to custom order something from our smiths. You get FULL control of everything that goes into it, how it's put together, and all functions."

Her head bobs side to side. She conjures a new sign. '_How much is that?_'

Rama hums at the response, giving an apologetic smile. "Well, low end, with cheap materials, you're looking at 9,000 Lien with an up charge for the custom order."

9,000... cheap materials... Her shoulders begin to droop.

"Of course, with the exact specifications you'd like, the price could go as high as 25,000." He helpfully informs, the words slamming upon her mind like a dead weight. In dramatic horror, her entire visage morphs to black and white, pink coloring going gray... fully toneless.

Weakly, her hand shakily raises with two fingers up for option two.

Smiling sympathetically. "You can start with a base." His smile becomes a grin. "Although, it still won't be easy on the wallet." He gestures for her to follow as the girl does so. The two weave their way through the crowd, moving to an ornate building near the back of the decorative stalls and vendors. "Here we are. One moment while I retrieve what I believe will interest you."

As he disappears into the building, Neo bobs back and forth on the balls of her feet. Her anticipation builds and builds, until she hears panting breath and feet hitting the ground. "Neeeooooooo!"

She pirouettes in place, wide eyed, as her twist moved Carmine's wallet... as Carmine sprints for the wallet and pursues it. The result is the boy slamming into the small girl! "OOF!" The air knocks from both their lungs as they fall and roll into a heap!

Carmine groans as he pushes up enough to look down at Neo, the mute girl glaring at him. He purses his lips in a pout, side eyeing his wallet in her hand. Holding himself over her with one hand, he reaches over and gingerly plucks the money container from her fingers.

He leans up from her, still straddling her. Maintaining eye contact, he pops the wallet open before peaking inside- Empty. His eye twitches, looking back at her. She's smirking coyly up at him now. "Where's my money?"

The girl gives a mock gasp, her free hand coming to her chest in false shock. Beside her head, on the ground, white shattering letters appear. '_It's gone?_'

"Where's my money, Neo?!"

The letters around her head shatter as she continues to smirk and shrug her shoulders. He narrows his glare, a growl coming out. His options are simple. A. Simply let the subject go, and to hell with that! Or B. Search her for his money.

The girl snickers, the letters reappearing. '_I have no idea where it could be._'

"Fine. I'll just find it my... self." He freezes, wide eyed, as the statement goes through his mind a second time. Right. SEARCH her. His gaze looks down, noticing just how little the girl wore today. Covered enough, but no pockets.

Suddenly, a furious blush flushes over the boy before he jerks away, standing. He narrows his twitching eyes, still growling. Just search her. Nothing... suggestive... about that at all. Then again, one too many deep web scroll searches at Beacon... The boy's skin warps beet red as he coughs awkwardly. Right, option A it is. Fuck it.

He chokes on his breath at mentally iterating the curse word, unintended pun given the subject. He looks away, but not before noticing Neo stand up. Her head cocks as she looks at him, then herself... a light blush dusting her face too. Both children inch away from each other for space.

Thankfully, the ornate door bursts open, shattering the awkward atmosphere of the two. Rama exits the building, finding the two kids each relieved to pay attention to him. "Oh! You have a friend. Hello there." In his hands is something obscured by a pink and gold cloth wrapped around it.

Neo immediately slides towards it, curiosity peaking. She points at the wrapped object. Beside her, Carmine scrutinizes the interaction. "What's that?" His eyes trail behind Rama into the building. Inside, he sees a sealed container catch his eye in the far corner. The container is small, but a large black snowflake with a crimson hazard sign within the flake shows. However, the doors shut before he can get a better idea.

Rama gestures to the building. "This building is a safe storage for several of our Master Kourii's latest works before he quit forging recently. We may sell them if the right customer comes. It's also used as a safe house for expensive weapon materials." He ends with a calm, kindly smile at the little girl. "This one, however, has been around for quite a while. No one seems interested in it, but I think it would make a perfect base for you."

He pulls the cloth away, revealing a thin, black rod. Very thin. The grip was obviously built for a slender hand, as Rama takes hold and draws a slender double edge blade from the rest. It's profile was that of a Chinese Jian sword, incredibly thin and lightweight.

However, the entire length of the grip and it's black sheath was covered in slots... empty screw slots and fold-able plating. Carmine's gaze ran along the container of the weapon, no thicker than an inch, no wider than three inches including the sheath. He looks to the blade itself. "What's so special about it?"

Rama's smile remains. "Master Kourii once had the idea of creating weapons that would be easily modified to suit the user's needs. This was the only one he made, and sadly, people did not seem interested in an 'incomplete' weapon." He twirls the blade in a flourish.

"The blade is made of an extremely rare fusion of alloys called Adamant-"

"-tine Cobalt..." Carmine interrupts and finishes. At the quizzing looks from Rama and the confusion from Neo, he gestures to his armored arm. "Most if my armor is made from recycled Adamantine Cobalt. More durable than titanium, lighter. Excellent for channeling aura through."

Neo's eye traces back to the black, wide eyed. Rama nods. "Most rare, indeed. However, this particular blended Cobalt allows the blade an extremely resistance to bending. It is most difficult to damage. Helped significantly by the support of its sheath." He flourishes the blade with a whip of the air, sheathing in smoothly into the thin layer of black material.

He offers the weapon to Neo, the girl gingerly taking the item into her hand. From the side, Carmine leans towards Rama. "You're very brave letting her hold that."

His dry tone is cut off as Neo swings the sheathed weapon at him. The boy immediately yelps, bringing his arm up and blocking the black material. The two press against each other, Carmine frantically glances over to Rama.

"H-hold on! You can't-" Neo pulls back and strikes again with the sheath still on. Carmine ducks the swipe, then blocks another with his arm. "-Cant just abuse a weapon that isn't yours yet!"

Neo lets out an audible giggle as she continues swiping with the weapon. To the side, Rama smiles wide. "Oh, it's quite alright. After all, it can withstand FAR more than anything you can do right now." He leans against the wall. "However, I will stop this once she discovers the sheath's lock system."

Carmine glares at the man. "Oh, so she can just attack me until she figures out how?! AH!" he yelps as Neo jabs at him with a thrust! He claps his hands onto the sides of the sheath, halting the weapon's stab...

Then the sheath in Carmine's hand folds in place as the blade stabs forward out of the sheath! Neo and Carmine both gasp, the girl halting her jab. The silver blade's tip stopping just a hair in front of the boy's nose!

The two remain frozen until Neo pulls back, the sheath folding back around the blade's tip. She gives the panting, terrified boy an apologetic smile. Suddenly, her gaze lights back up on the weapon. Turning to Rama, she holds the weapon up for enphasis.

The fox faunus chuckles. "At it's base, Kourii said it would be called a 'Mod Soul'. A weapon that would change for its owner. Look at its sheath." The three appraise the black mechanical sheath. "It's entire length and grip are a series if connectors, joints, and plating to allow unparalleled customization." He gingerly pulls the weapon from Neo, the girl frowning at the loss.

He continues. "For instance, one could easily utilize gun attachments to turn the entire sheath into any form of ballistic weapon, with any type of trigger built into the modifiable hilt. Or, one could attach a minigun attachment to the end, and line the rest of the sheath with dust cartridges for a literally geyser of dust power. Or the sheath can be modified into a shield, and a dust chamber into the sword hilt, allowing for a dust powered sword and shield combination."

Carmine stares at the blade. His mind immediately goes to the minigun with fire and wind dust, painted in the visage of a fire breathing dragon for a weapon... "Wow..."

Rama smiles at the reaction. "In shirt, the combinations are endless." He turns fully on Neo. "Now, for the design YOU showed me, it would easily be done with this blade as a base. It's sheath would allow all the support installations that would make your idea work."

Neo squares up with the man, eyeing him suspiciously, then looking at the weapon in his hand. Back to him, she nods. A sign conjures in hand, reading '_How much?_'

Rama taps his chin in thought, raising his brow. "Hmm. Well, the original price of this work, due to its less flashy nature, was 13,500 Lien." Both kids suck in their breath at that. "But! Rama hums to himself. "We deduct 500 for each attempted sale of a weapon that remains for a long period of time. You are the fourteenth to look at this weapon, and all the previous 13 rejected it for 'perfected works'."

Carmine scrunches his brow at that. 13... times 500... removes... His face lights up in shock. "6500 off?! That's exactly half!" Neo whips her head at that, then back to Rama with wide eyes.

The man smiles earnestly. "Tell you what. Based on previous criticism of the piece, perhaps it IS only 'half' a weapon, and I shall further reduce it's price by another half..." Neo's jaw drops as Carmine stammers over next to her. The fox nods. "3250 Lien, and it's yours."

Both children gape at the man, Neo twitches her look to the boy. Hesitantly, she conjures a sign. She taps him for attention, but he still doesn't register it. Tap tap- He flinches out and swats the hand, but looks at her sign. '_I'm using your money too._'

The boy scowls for a moment, then meets her hopeful gaze... With a groan, he sighs. Guess he's broke already... Even with his money, she'll also clean herself out as well. "... Damn it."

. . .

The bar doors burst open as a rouse of laughter calls out. Roman and Saru exit, arms over the others' shoulders. With a pat, Roman separates from the man, both mildly stumbling. The faunus smirks lazily and stumbles walking backwards. "Aw, man. You're a fun guy! I needed this!" His slurred speech drawls out, entertaining the human.

The drunken flush on Roman's visage was much milder. He grins. "Well, I am a pleaser. Let's do this again! You can show me the town!"

Saru grins wide, waving at the man. "Sure thing, Randy. Stay safe!" He twists about, carrying his business jacket over his shoulder. As the man disappears down the street, Roman's pleasant smile drops.

"Nice guy. Perfect sap." Leaning on his cane, he holds up his finger. Moving the digit and following the movement, he continues for a moment with a self given sobriety test. He looks at the ground, finding a crack in the concrete. He pushes off the cane and walks down the crack, only slightly wobbly. "Ah, good enough."

Smirk back on, he twists towards the temple at the end of the street and walks. Despite the odd stumble every so often, he keeps a good balance. The red lighting overhead tinted the area lightly in red, but seemed to get brighter as other colors get more saturated. The red hues give way to orange, then a mix of colors as he comes upon the end of the road.

The road gives way to steps, leading up to a gigantic wooden gate. Around the gate was a wall spanning one end of the cavern to the other. Portions had slots open allowing view of a ornate gold, crimson, and brown wooden temple inside. On each side of the gate was two statues. On the left were statures of the liger and phoenix. On the right were statues of the tortoise and the drake, each having jeweled eyes matching their lighting district's colors.

He pauses, eyeing the gate with a cocked head. "Fancy... huh?" A fly buzzes around him as he follows it with his drunken haze. Recovering drunken haze, that is. He'd say he's buzzed at worst.

Buzz... the fly zips in front of him. He swats it away before he just marches up the steps. He raises a brow upon eyeing a man standing at the top of the steps. Just in front of the gate, a lanky blonde haired man stands with his back to the criminal.

Blonde messy hair, fairly short. His outfit began with a golden open chest kimono. A white sash ties around his waist, holding a hunk of red and silver behind him with a grip sticking out from it. A transform weapon perhaps. He wore black trouser shorts under it, wearing red sandals on his feet. Beaded bracelets hang off his wrists, and a string necklace with a ruby dangles from his neck.

Roman smirks. "Hello there! Is the temple open to tourists, or just a need to know thing?" He leans on his cane expecting a response, but soon drops his expression when no response comes.

"..."

Roman narrows his gaze but tries again. "Excuse me sir? I'd say a head in the clouds, but we're underground..."

"..."

"Look, I already have one mute to deal with. You better not be another."

The man finally turns to Roman, showing crimson eyes staring the conman's way. His voice comes out disinterested, low and dull. "Hm? Sorry, did you say something?" The man looked young, the scruff on his chin giving an early 20s vibe. A crimson headband pokes through his hair covering his forehead.

Roman glares at the man. "The temple. It's closed to tourists, Yes or No?" A full five seconds tick by as the man just stares dully at Roman. Neither say a word until the man turns back to the gate. "HEY!"

"I'm wondering between an avian or mammal." He speaks aloud. His tone carries genuine curiosity as Roman squints at him.

"What?"

The man points to the center gate. "It's been decided to place a mural upon the temple gate, but I cannot decide if I prefer a picture design for an avian flock or a mammal with fur..."

Roman gives a dull look to the oak wood. "You're all about wind, so do the birds. Now, answer my question-"

He's cut off as the man hums. "But with birds, they'll built and designed for movement in air. Almost all pictures of avian species in flight look the same with wings just out." The man strokes his chin, tilting sideways for a different angle. "A mammal's fur can warp and blow with the wind, giving more energy to the message."

The conman groans. "Great, then go with a poochie dog. Now, my question-"

The man tilts the other way now, nearly leaning his head into Roman, making him step back. "But that can be too ambitious. If the fur gets too messy in the image, the animal can look feral and take away from the message."

Roman scowls. "I'm not going to get an answer, am I?"

Five seconds tick by before the man turns to Roman. "I'm torn. What do you think?" The sudden inclusion confirmed that nothing the conman has said registered to him.

He scowls at the air headed loon. "I think I'll be back another time." He grumbles as he turns around. Buzz Buzz. The fly flicks by him as he swats at it. "Damn fly." He marches down the steps, leaving the blonde man alone at the top of the steps.

Roman continues to stroll down until stepping back onto the road... he straightens his hat, then looks up, finding the blonde man on the road in front of him. His mouth opened for a witty remark, only for a feeling to catch him.

The feeling that prickles, increase in blood pressure, a need to sweat, feeling tense. Almost like a sixth sense, any worthwhile animal's innate warning light. To almost physically feel this thing from something else... killing intent. Roman smirks as a drop of sweat builds. Of course this happens while tipsy.

The blonde man's hand reaches behind him, gripping his compact weapon. "Do you hear it?" The question hangs in the are as the man's weapon shifts. A very light, high pitch hum sounds as his weapon shifts to a long nodachi with a full handguard. The blade blurs with serrations moving up the edge. A micro chain saw blade?

Roman tilts his hand, grip on Velvet Valentine clenching. "Hear what?"

"The song of the wind." The blade sparks as the mystery man suddenly obscures. The sparks of the blade light, then expand as a wave of fire burns and scorches between himself and Roman.

Roman raises his weapon to block, bracing his aura! And the flames pass him, striking the steps behind the conman to his left. The loud flicks of the flames die out as the mystery man's weapon compacts back as he places it back within his sash.

Confusion takes hold as Roman looks around, finding flickering embers dying out and hitting the ground, no bigger than specks in the air. His eye catches one burning speck fall in front of his eyes... a burning fly?

All the specks were just a few flies.

Roman turns back to the man as the blonde walks past him, going up the steps. "I don't like flies." He stops a few more steps up, turning to Roman. "Sorry. Nice to meet you. I am Zaku Mibu, Royal of the South Wind." With little more explanation, he turns away and continues up the steps.

Roman stares up at him, wide eyed. "... sure." What the hell? Taking a look at his weapon, there isn't any dust ports. He made that massive flame without dust? The hell kind of guy was he?

Well... one of the four head hanchos of this town. Roman scowls and leaves, hurrying to the inn.

. . .

Blair taps away on the counter. Her awkward company in the form if a smiling bat faunus still remained. The man/boy was starting to creep her out. She felt like she'd been there waiting for an hour! Thankfully, her wait had come to an end.

Dory exits the back room, a stack of papers in hand 3 inches thick. He scratches his bald head with his off hand, looking up. "I have the statement for you miss-" His eyes find the blue haired boy... and he freezes with his mouth open, gaze wide.

Blair looks at him... then to the kid... then to him... then to the kid... She waves her hand out, but the young man finally speaks. A raspy, higher pitched male voice scratches out. "Give him a minute. He does that."

The blonde sends a mild glare the younger's direction, but cools it immediately. This boy was obviously capable of sensing his surroundings. She didn't wish to offend him despite the closed eyes.

Seconds tick by as Dory finally snaps to. "Hello, Lord Kirran, may I help you?!" He shouts out loudly. His voice raises an octave over the course of the exclamation. Blair initially covers her ears and recoils from the man, then notices the boy's ears flick irritated.

Wait.. Lord? Is this one of the clan Royals?

The boy smiles creepily at the man. "Don't mind me, Dory. I'm sure you can finish your business with this woman."

Dory swallows thickly before turning to the blonde. "Right! Here you go Miss Evans. Is there anything else I can do for you?" He hands the stack of papers to her.

Blair's gaze hardens at the given nickname. A made up on the spot nickname. She'd say it was a terrible sell, but given how he acts to everything... Likely the best she could hope for. Accepting the stack of papers held together by a thick clip, she nods appreciatively. "That will be all. Thank you." Her eyes glance at the man down the counter from them, still giving them an offsetting smile while his own eyes remained shut.

It would be obvious if she asked him about the royals... Too easy to know she's fishing for information. Without knowing the extent of the kid's senses, she smiles and nods. Better not to ask-

"The answer is yes by the way." The man... boy... speaks up, face directed at Blair. She halts and eyes him curiously, so he continues. "You tensed after hearing him title me with 'Lord'. You were wondering if I am one of the Royals?"

Blair glares at him, body chilling. His eyes were closed, yet he picked up on her visual cue? How? Because he's a faunus? Was it a semblance? Quickly, she schools herself, giving a kind smile. As kind as she could muster. "You assume correctly. For someone as young as you. Must be a prodigy of sorts."

The man's smile twitched down at the word 'prodigy'. "Oh, I prefer to think of it as hard work done well."

Blair faces him fully. "And what is your name again? Lord..." If the kid engaged in conversation, she might as well attempt to get something.

He bows his head. "How rude of me? I am Kirran Mibu, Royal of the North Wind." His smile widens. "I hope you enjoy our town. And a word of advise. Keep an ear out. It's a most pleasant to hear." He hums a chuckle, chilling the woman's nerves.

"What is that?" She asks, suspiciously.

"The song." He answers simply, cryptically, before turning about. He summarily ends the conversation by walking to Dory, whose eyes widened slightly at his words...

Blair's hand itches to Florescent Finish with this kid, feeling off. She nods, however, and exits the building with her needed documents. "**EAAAAGLLLLE!**" She pauses in the doorway, scowling at the annoying voice. With a grumble, she takes her leave.

As the door closes, Dory shakes and glances at the boy. "U-Um, how may I help you, sir?"

He flinches as Kirran leans over the counter. "Oh, Dory. Don't be so scared. I don't care at all about whatever you two discussed." The direct nature of the response made the man flinch in itself. Kirran smiles wider. "In fact, I only need some business done with our accounts."

Dory gulps, like a deer in headlights, as he sweats profusely. "R-Right sir... But... you're not going to punish me?"

"Heavens, no!" Kirran exclaims with a laugh. The relaxed nature made the man finally chuckle and smile back. However, the moment was fated to end. "Why would I care anyway? Her group's fate is already decided." The man flashed white as a sheet when that sentence processed.

. . .

The boy and girl walk along side by side down the street. The area lit in white light, making it closer to their hotel. Carmine pats his pocket with a dull look. All his excitement for money in the last week, gone. Gone like his money. His dull look softens seeing the now peppy girl beside him. "You realize Blair will stab us for having to bum off her now, right?"

Next to him, Neo marches with a pep in her step. Both her hands remained gripped on HER new weapon. Hands ringing tightly around the transform sheath, as if any moment could see the weapon stolen, she hums happily. A shimmer of her aura forms around Carmine's hand.

He glances at his hand, finding shatter wording on his hand. '_Don't care. She can deal with it.'_

Carmine chuckles. "Well, you still haven't shown me what your weapon concept was." He leans over, curious and demanding. "Come oooooon. Show me. You showed that Rama guy."

"Nn. Nn. Nnnnn!" Neo vocalizes the happy negative. A rare occurrence. Her eye twitches as one hand lifts from the weapon to rub her throat. Soon the irritation subsides, and she continues to happily march.

Their hotel comes into view, the kids coming to a halt. Carmine raises a brow. "Huh?" The street was clear... no children out... granted, there's no sunlight, but they weren't gone THAT long, were they? Except, there WAS someone.

In front of the hotel was a man. A BIG man... lumbering like an ominous figure... Shadowed under the awning of the hotel, lighting muted around him. All Carmine could tell was one eye was blocked, the other blood red, and a Cheshire grin shines. "Ah.." A warm, yet serious voice vocalizes. "I heard you were kids, but damn. I didn't want to do this to kids THIS young."

Carmine narrows his eyes at the guy. Something felt off. He looked to Neo, who returned the gaze. He steps forward, right foot forward, left hand creeping down to Heulin Noon. "Excuse me. Who are you?"

For a moment, he can only see the eye and smile. "... Do you hear it?"

Carmine's hand grips his gun. He flicks his gaze back to Neo, seeing her glare at the man. Turning back, he cocks his head. "Pardon? Hear what?" Neo clenches her hands around her sword.

"The Song of the Divine Wind." The voice speaks ominously... then the figure bursts out from the shadows. Insane speed catches the boy by surprise.

Carmine draws Heulin Noon, and takes aim, but the figure is on him too fast. Eyes wide, he shouts out. "Damn-"

And the first hit lands, followed by a shatter.

**Our first new location! Mission is a go. Obviously, working towards Neo obtaining her weapon as well. Team is learning to work together, etc. **

**References: **

**The town of Mibu, and the majority of its inhabitants, are referenced to the anime/manga Samurai Deeper Kyo. This influences the Japanese architecture of the location and its threats. **

**Dory is the exception to this, being based off the lawyer, Ted, from Scrubs. **

**Next time, Chapter Nineteen: Four Winds. **


	21. 19 The Four Winds

**Chapter Nineteen: The Four Winds**

SHATTER! The glass-like shards disintegrate over the ground as a large fist cracks into the surface. The fist pulls back. The man stands, 8 feet tall, broad and brimming in muscle. The hand pulls up, golden brown leather finger-less gloves embedded with spikes along the knuckles. Large, long fingers uncurl, reveal razor sharp claws.

A golden open kimono top with black trim stops barely past his elbows. Silver-gray fur peaks out the sleeves on his arms, and shows a hairy chest in the open top. His rugged, square jawed face covered in a dark stubble, hangs white hair to his shoulders. A black leather eye patch covers his right eye, his left crimson eye slits like that of a cat's. Two large feline ears with silver tuft fur poking out the inside twitch atop his head. A black sash blends in with black hakama trousers, with golden straw wrap sandals over his white foot covers.

A single sniff, he follows the sent, looking over to find Neo standing by a crouching Carmine atop the inn's roof. The boy releases a stressed breath. "Thanks, Neo." He stands and trains his gun on the man. "Who are you?"

The man sniffs and huffs. "Who am I? Who are you? Two little kids dodged me? I can hardly believe it." He smiles jovially. "Makes this interesting."

Neo's eyes narrow, seeing the man almost imperceptibly lower himself for a jump. She activates her semblance. A small flash catches Carmine's eye to his gun. Along the vertical double barrel, the words 'he's going to jump' appear.

"Hm." He utters low for her to hear, then he speaks up. "That still doesn't explain why you're here. Attacking us!"

Carmine gasps as the man's light crouch twitches to start the jump. The boy acts first, firing a double shot from Heulin Noon! The man's one eye narrows as he then dodges left. The ground he was at bursts from the shot. Moving in a sprint to the side, he runs to the next building.

The redhead keeps the gun trained, firing two regular shots, kiting the man to a corner. However, the hulking man mixes a smirk with a snarl, running to the building corner and leaping. He uses his claws to dig in and rapidly ascend the building in only a single second, leaping up at the kids.

Both in shock, Carmine raises his armored sleeve to block, Neo raising her sheathed sword to protect. However, the large fists palm in, so large one hand completely closes over the sleeve, and the other closes around both Neo's weapon and her neck.

One kid in each hand, he slams both into the roof of the inn, HARD. With a smirk, he raises both children up off the ground. Both painfully struggle, getting nowhere. "Well, that lasted longer than I thought-"

Carmine's semblance activates, flickering away and recalling himself back to the broken street below. The man's confusion takes his attention, as Neo draws her sword from the fold sheath, leaving the sheath in the man's hand and stabbing at his arm.

"Y-OW!" His hand releases, Neo dropping and sheathing her sword.

From the street, Carmine aims his gun up, firing a double shot then reloading. The explosive burst dust shell nails the man in the side! The blast knocks the hulk off balance, Neo taking advantage and striking the load bearing leg. As the man falls, Neo sprints and leaps from the building back to the boy.

"You okay?" Carmine asks as she lands. At her nod, he grimaces at his metal sleeve. "Well, not the time for this one. Jager!" In a flash, the armor shifts to his calves.

The hulking man steps to the edge of the roof. The right side of his kimono top is shredded from Carmine's double shot. He huffs before ripping the remainder of the top off, leaving him topless, fur lightly covering his Greek godly chest, arms, and back. "Well, now that was rude."

"You're trying to kill us!" The boy spits out, face twisting in anger.

Amused, the man shakes his head. "Hey, we don't want you dead." His jovial expression then pauses in thought. "I think... Pretty sure, you'll be physically okay."

Carmine tenses his gun up. "Who. The hell! Is 'we'?! Answer!"

The man looks down annoyed. "Mitorame Mibu's the name. Most call me 'Tora'. Royal of the Eastern Wind. What's your names?"

Neo's face scrunches as Carmine's goes red. "You don't even know who we are, and you wanna fight us?!" He stomps down angrily with his speech, fuming before stopping and taking a deep breath. Under his breath, he grumbles. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

Neo gives a half chuckle and nod.

Calming down, Carmine thinks things over. "Alright... So, one of will begin the fight, and the other looks for opportunities to attack." He spares a glance to Neo. "The the letters on my weapon thing was neat."

Immediately, a message flashes onto his gun. 'Don't die : ) ' He doesn't bother looking at Neo to see the smirk. He growls under his breath before taking off into a sprint down the street. Tora leaps from the inn to the ground. "Hey! Get back here!"

He moved too fast, angling around Carmine to cut him off and throw a punch. The boy barely had time to activate his semblance again. Be recalls back five feet, aiming his gun up to the faunus. He fires point blank, the explosion clouding around the large man.

However, Carmine barely puts both arms up to block, a large fist breaking the smoke and pounding the boy away. He scrapes along the ground, rolling to his feet and activating his Jager thrust to halt himself.

Tora advances, using his long arms to send several powerful jabs and hooks to the boy nearly half his height. Carmine flails about, dodging the too close attacks before flickering with his Recall, appearing behind Tora.

The feline faunus whips around, Carmine ducking a swipe and feeling his hair get brushed by the spiked gloves. Tora follows with a roundhouse kick aimed to the boy's head, but Carmine boosts away with Jager.

Each dodge is punctuated by panicked yelps and low curses from the boy...

The thrusts calm, barely keeping his feet off the ground as he hovers skates backwards out of reach of the man. Carmine trains his gun up, firing four quick shots. However, with impossible reactions, Tora ducks, twists and weaves around the near point blank shots.

Carmine's eyes widened as the man catches up and cocks up a punch. "How?" He asks innocently as the fist buried into his gut. The boy is launched into a car parked on the street, getting embedded into the side painfully.

Tora smirks. "Pretty good reflexes, but-" He reaches in and pulls the boy out by the head. "- you're too slow."

Carmine's eye snaps open, legs hiking up and both slamming into Tora's face and activating Jager's boost. The burst of propulsion blows Tora off, dropping the boy to the ground.

Hitting the ground, Carmine keeps one pained eye open, aiming and firing the double shot. It hits Tora dead in the chest! He groans, reloading the gun with a wrist flick and shakily getting to his feet.

However, Tora stands tall with only a scorch mark on his chest. He growls pained and giving a one eye glare. "That's got a good punch, kid..." Tora cracks a grin as he raises his fist.

That's when Neo slashes the back of his leg, dropping him to his knee. He twists right to attack, bust she leaps to his left to stay at his blind side. However, he suddenly spins back left, catching with with a back hand. She shatters.

Neo drops down between the large man and boy. She goes for the throat, but Tora dodges back, the blade shaving off some of his longer chin hairs. The huge man throws a kick, Neo blocking with the broad side of her weapon.

She's forced back into Carmine, both forced into the car pushing back against the man's insane strength. Carmine aims Heulin Noon around Neo's head, firing two shots. The first, Tora narrow dodges in a lightning fast movement. The second, he literally punches aside with his reinforced glove.

"Okay, HOW?!" Carmine chokes strained and frustrated. He winces as Tora's foot digs Neo into Carmine into the ripping jagged metal of the vehicle.

Tora snickers. "Simple kid. Life with a physical semblance." At both kids' pained glared, he chuckles. "My semblance doesn't turn off, but has no drawbacks. I call it the 100. I can use the full 100% capacity within my muscles."To emphasize his point, he increases pressure, eliciting a cry from both kids.

He continues. "Making me much stronger and faster than a normal people, even without aura enhancement. But WITH aura enhancement..." His grin grows wide, toothy. "The difference is far greater. Stronger, Faster."

"And... like any muscle, my aura has grown exceptionally due to my semblance's constant use. Good luck kid."

Carmine scoffs, both arms reaching around Neo. "Schneider!" His armor flickers off his legs, covering his arms and creating gauntlets. Blades flicker onto the gauntlets as he jabs both into the muscle bound limb.

Tora growls out in pain, pulling the leg back. Immediately, Neo ducks out as Carmine roars up and advances with spinning slashes with the attached blades. The first hits are dodged, but he lands a cross slash, knocking Tora back.

Carmine charges, jabbing both blades forward. However, Tora catches both blades in his gloved hands, gripping them in a vice. The boy scowls, pulling at the caught blades, but they remain in the strong gloved hands.

The large man lifts his arms, Carmine being pulled from the ground, before pulling him. He savagely knees into the boy's gut, hard! The boy chokes out all the air knocked out, eyes wide. The faunus releases him, dropping the boy to his knees with both armored arms wrapped painfully over his core.

A silent cry comes out as he struggles to take in air, but it's cut off. Cut off as Tora ducks and uppercuts the boy from the street. Carmine's limp body flies into the destroyed car hard. And he doesn't get up...

Tora smirks as he turns to find Neo staring wide eyed. "Alright, little lass. I'm not big on hurting girls, so just come with me."

Her eyes slowly leave the boy, composing and setting a glare on the man. She widens her stance, raising her sheathed weapon up. Her lips curl up with her glare, fierce, almost excited.

"Suit yourself." In a blink, he's upon her. His fist flies, and she deflects it with her sheath. It misses by an inch. She deflects again to the right. She steps back as he advantages, deflecting left, then ducking another.

Her movements remain minimalist. All energy not used moving is spent eyeing the next coming attack! Tora drops to her height and sweep kicks around. With wide eyes, she barely leaps over the sweep. Still mid air, she watches as Tora twists around to punch her while she's off the ground.

She jabs her sword into the ground at and angle, pushing off ans dodges the coming punch by a hair. She flips back onto the ground, smirking up at Tora as he approaches...

Then he turns and punches the air... striking an appearing Neo. Neo is launched across the street, grinding to a stop. The faunus ignores the Neo behind him as it shatters. His eyes remain on her while she picks herself up.

"Sorry, kid. Good semblance, but..." He raises a hand to his face, tapping his nose on the tip. "A nose knows."

Neo manages to stand, grunting painfully, as she retakes her stance. Her smirk appears once more. This time, she charges him, going on the offensive. She swings from the left, and Tora smirks as he blocks-

Shatter!

Her attack hits from the right! The blade striking his aura shield along the face. He recoils back as she jumps and slashes down to him. He raises his arms to block as the blade hits-

Shatter!

The swinging image of Neo shatters as she appears, still on the ground, thrusting her weapon in a jab. It strikes him center of the chest, knocking him off balance. Tora's growl sounds as he flails his swipes back, hoping to hit.

If she can't lay decoys, she may as well attack ALONGSIDE her illusion. He can't interpret her angle of attack if he can only see the illusion's. She smirks at the counter to his sense of smell.

She ducks and weaves two more swipes, taking advantage of Tora's lowered speed as he's still not balanced. She lunges in for another thrust.

"Not this time!" Tora holds up both arms as blocks, one arm defending the sides. He smirks, expecting to block Neo's hidden side slash and the thrusting image to shatter-

Neo's thrust hits in the gut, knocking him off balance again. It wasn't an illusion! But he planned around her! And she planned around his plan that he planned around her plan!

Snarling in anger, he knows he needs to go on the offensive. He presses forward, ignoring her movements and simply attacking in the direction of her scent. She dodges around the attacks, so he goes for a large low sweeping punch.

Ever the acrobat, Neo uses her sword to pope vault over the lip and kick Tora across the jaw. She lands, smirking as she retreats. She's in his head. She can bait out his moves!

"Enough!" Tora roars as he bursts towards her even faster than before. Her eyes go wide as she attempts to block... but she's too slow... she got overconfident. Sloppy. Tora catches her by the chest in a clothesline and slams her into the street, hard!

The girl scrapes to a halt, wincing in pain and struggling to stand. Tora smirks. "I'll give you this. You got spunk. You brats took a lot more out of me than I expected." He cocks his fist back, keeping his eye on her. "Good game."

He throws the punch exactly as Carmine leaps over and comes down. "ZERO!" His feet hit the ground as the bladed Schneider arms reform the metal left sleeve and small chest plate. He throws a punch of his own, striking his metal covered fist into the spiked leather fist!

The two punches clash, Tora wincing, but his fist forces through and throws Carmine back into Neo. Both kids hit the ground on their backs, Carmine raising his gun back up, one pained eye open. Neo's hand grabs his right arm, pulling herself up groggy from her hit. She separates from him, nearly stumbling.

"Well, you two are stubborn, but just not good enough I'm afraid." Tora shakes his right hand, willing the pain away. He glances at his forearm, a screen poking out from under his glove wrap. An aura gauge, blinking at a fourth between yellow and red. He chuckles as he approaches them. "Now, it's ov-"

The sparking ignition of flames sound as a torrent of orange and yellow strikes him from behind. He's engulfed in a bright fiery burst!

"**AHHH!**" He screams in pain, dropping forward onto his hands and knees. The flames recede, revealing him covered in scorch marks and quivering, aura broken.

Marching up from behind is Blair, Florescent Finish drawn and fading from a bright orange to its lightly glowing gold. She marches up, raising a booted foot and slamming it on the back of Tora's head, cracking his skull into the pavement. He drops, out cold.

The blonde wordlessly kicks him over onto his back before looking at the kids. "Get to yours and Roman's room." She reaches down, grabbing the unconscious man's hand. "We need to find that hooligan, Roman, too."

. . .

The door opens, Roman entering his hotel room in a saunter. His face still holds a mild flush from an afternoon of drink. However, he turns and pauses, jacket off, hat in one hand. Eyes wide, he finds Carmine, and Neo sitting on his bed nursing bruises, Carmine's bed overturned for space. Tora sits, chained with his arms bound behind his back in the open space.

Blair glares at him over her shoulder. "You're late."

Not missing a beat, Roman's green eyes take in their captured hulk of a man. He smirks. "Oh, didn't realize you were into that sort of thing. If I knew, Id' have been here sooner." Without waiting for a seething comment from the blonde, he looks to the children. "You two look like hell."

"You look like a drunk." Carmine snaps back.

"Now that we're all back, we have to discuss what we've discovered." Blair initiates, but Roman huffs.

"A gargantuan cave kitten?"

Carmine groans as he sits up to glare. "He's just an jerk that nearly killed us."

Roman chuckles. "Cat man aside, I agree." He turns his head to Blair as he goes ahead to fish through his belongings. "Did you get anything?" Carmine opens his mouth, but Roman cuts him off. "Actual information first."

"Nine months ago, AZRL's head doctor, Franklin Near, set up an account with Eagle Services. The account opening coincides with fast changes to the town's entire structure for money handling and trade. One month later, their leader falls ill, and all clan operations are done by these Royals." Blair lays out.

At the mention of doctor Near, Neo's eyes narrow as her hand comes up to her throat. Blair shares a glance with her, both grimacing. Roman catches the look, Carmine confused.

"I would assume then that it was the good doctor who was the only one allowed to see and treat the clan leader for the last five months." Roman rattles off, getting an inquisitive look from Blair. "Yeah, their home temple is locked up tight. Only the royals and this one doctor were allowed inside. Doesn't take a genius to figure the problem." He locks eyes with Carmine as he hangs his jacket and rolls up his button up shirt's sleeves. "Right?"

Carmine glares at the large unconscious man. "Corruption..." His fists tighten to a fist blood boiling at the so called 'royals' being involved with a possible conspiracy. "So, we need to expose the royals to the clan and save the clan leader."

"Why?" Roman scoffs. "These people dug their grave." He eyes the stack of papers by Blair. "We have our information on AZRL's money transfers. A full blown hit list for us. These people can blow one for all I care."

Blair contains a groan. "Much as I hate to agree... this town seems to just be an in-between for their assets. If there was anything here that they were actually using for resources-"

Carmine sets a glare at the woman. "How about helping the people here?" We're here. Right now. Why would we pass up the opportunity to take down any part of their operation?"

The blonde calmly stares him down. "Carmine, why do you figure I waited for the auction night to take action against AZRL in Vale?" At the confused look, she continues. "Timing. Choosing targets. Had I simply reported what I had to the Huntsmen immediately, all that would have been saved would be a handful of citizens. But by waiting and hoping to get their leaders, I believed I could save thousands."

Roman snorts, smirking. He drawls out. "Oh, so noble. But in all seriousness, If we go gang busters and destroy every single thing that has AZRL's touch on sight, we'll never, EVER make a true dent in their pockets."

"I can't just ignore people who are being used!" The boy argued stubborn. "Besides, there's thousands of trade towns in the world. There has to be a reason they're using this place."

A wadded up paper bounces off the boy's head, distracting him from his growing emotions. The three speakers of the room look to Neo, who smirks back and raises her new 'mod soul' sword. She then points to the bound cat man.

"Yes, we're proud you have a weapon. Moving on." Roman speed talks past.

Until Blair answers correctly. "Weapons..." She looks back to Roman, face pulled to a grimace. "AZRL's funds are being put into exports as well within this city. They must be using the clan as a weapon's factory."

"So? Any random child soldier in training at your precious academies makes their own weapons too." Roman mocks. "People making weapons isn't exactly rare."

Before they continue speculating, Neo gazes at Carmine for a moment... Her mind going to her mother. Her eyes flinch closed a moment, but she pushes through. Waving her hands, she conjures letters on the wall. '_Hunter weapons are black market gold._'

Blair looks to the conman. "Is that true?"

He groans. "Only for extremely well made ones. Double if they come from a well known Huntsman. They can be extreme money makers for opportunists. Mercs can score stuff that puts them above their own pay grade."

Carmine interjects. "Extremely well made like the clan of a master blacksmith renowned internationally?" Immediately, both adults hang their heads. Roman scoffs.

"So there's more value here than we thought. Removing this place from AZRL's control would potentially harm their ability to process materials and arm their newcomers." Blair sighs before looking back to Carmine. "I agree. We must break into their temple, figure out what happened to Master Kourii, then expose the royals."

"Starting with this one." Carmine and Neo both point to the hulking, slumbering man. The adults share a glance, shocked before face palming.

"Well, that accounts for two then." Blair mutters. At the confused glances, she grimly continues. "One showed up at Eagle Services before I left. They're certainly all aware of us. It'll be hard to sneak in."

"Doubly so, considering the only entrance is a gigantic gate." Roman chimes in. "Three by the way. I met a royal who guards the main gate. At least, I think he guards it. He might also just have the worst ADHD I've ever seen." His eyes flick to Carmine. "Well, second worst."

"Oh, shove it." Carmine spats back. "So, what? We can only attack head on?"

"Oh, NOW you're okay with subtlety?" Roman snidely ribs the kid. He then gestures to Tora and looks to Blair. "Ladies first?"

Blair herself, scoffs. "Oh, NOW you're going to be a gentleman?" She mirrors his snide tone from before, earning a snicker from Carmine. Without waiting, she marches up to the bound faunus, roughly grabbing him by the hair.

Channeling her semblance, her amber eyes dimly glow, a dark, desaturated field washing over Tora, barely colored a dark see through violet. The faunus grunts, eye opening to find the harsh stare of the woman. "Wha-... Oh..." His hoarse tired voice calls out. He takes in the room, seeming exhausted. "I lost? Wait. No..." His red eye narrows at the blonde. "You blindsided me."

Carmine mutters grumpily. "She attacked from behind. Not the right." Taking an open shot at the eye patch.

"Explain yourself!" Blair demands. "You have ten seconds to tell us everything you know about AZRL and your relationship with them." She draws her blade, aiming it for his groin. "Or else I control your aura healing and allow you to experience excruciating pain a thousand times."

The one eye opened wide, jaw tensing. Tora seems to take the threat seriously as the woman with creepy, glowing amber eyes and a death shroud takes a menacing step forward. "Well... there's one problem with that? What's AZRL?"

Blair recoils. Then scowls. "... Doctor Near?" The man's eye narrows in thought. Instantly, Blair's eye twitches, moving the blade up to his throat. She manipulates his aura with her semblance as he shrinks and growls in pain. "I can tell if you're lying!"

He whines a moment before choking out. "Wait. WAIT. You mean that doctor? I thought he was a hack. What about him?"

The four turn heads, sharing a cocked look. Eventually, all eyes fall on Roman. He shakes his head, but Carmine scrunches his face and shoves him forward. He grumbles out. "You ARE a royal, right?"

The eye patched man drawls out, happy the pain stopped. "Mitorame Mibu. Call me Tora. I'm the royal of the East-"

"Yeah, yeah. What do you do around here?"

Tora huffs, miffed. "I'm in charge of public services, agriculture, and domestic-"

Roman turns away from him. "This is the dumb one. He doesn't know a thing." Ignoring the 'hey!' from Tora, Roman goes on. "So, not only are the royals responsible, they aren't all in on it. SO!" He spins back around to Tora. "If one of your brain damaged friends were to conspire against your holier than thou master, who would it be?"

"What the hell are you implying?" Tora barks back.

Roman shakes his head. "Right, I highly doubt Sir Gatekeeper is the picture of scheming intellect." He winces and looks at Carmine. "Are we _really_ trying to... ugh, _save_ this town?" He and Carmine lock gazes for five seconds before the boy gives a resolute nod. The man's shoulders sag. "Damn it."

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Tora barks out, straining against the chained holding him in place.

The four share a glance again, Carmine looking at Tora and scratching his head awkwardly. "Um, here's the thing."

20 minutes later, and the entire section of the town hears the tiger faunus bellow out. "**WHAT?!**"

. . .

Carmine sits, hand over his eyes, flush against his brow facing down. "So, let me get this straight. You were contacted by the Royal of the North, Kirran Mibu, to capture us and leave us in the dungeons for him..."

Tora scowls at the wall and nods. "Yes."

"... And you've had no involvement in trade, OR with your master's condition. The trade is handled by Kirran himself?" Blair adds after, slumped against the wall with her lips pulled to a firm line.

"Correct."

Neo, sat on the floor rubbing both her temples, projects a message on the floor. '_And all the explanation you needed to attack us was... Kirran said so?_"

Tora puffs his chest, indignant. "I trust him with my life! I'm sure he has a good explanation. I'll definitely get to the bottom of this."

Roman, oddly the most chipper of the group, snickers. "Yeah, guys. Stop picking on the mentally handicapped." Before the faunus can reply, he clicks his tongue and continues. "Alright. Come, cone. Up and at 'em. Let's get this over with." He stands up and moves for the door.

"What's the strategy?" Carmine asks.

"Bring dumb ass here to explain things to the doofus at the main gate, walk in with two of these royals on our side, expose the other two, treat the good master, and be off with a paycheck of gratitude." Roman rattles off, twirling his cane.

The boy gives him a dry look. "Gee. You're so charitable." He looks to Tora, eyeing him up and down. "That okay?"

As the faunus nods, Blair adjusts her sash with her weapon hanging on it. "There's no means of sneaking in at all?"

"No. Well, aside from a back escape cavern that runs through an underground water way for three miles East. You'd have to leave the city for that, and the gate guards would notice you bringing me through." Tora states honestly.

Roman pretends to think it over. "Hmm... dank caves. Frontal assault. Dank caves in dingy filthy water. Frontal assault and be out of here by dawn." He snaps his fingers excitedly. "Sortie it is."

. . .

The people were out again... many of which staring with wide, fearful eyes, others itching to pull out weapons. However, their various looks were placated, replaced with uneasy, confused, and accepting smiles, as Tora playfully responded... despite the burns still over his back and limbs.

The lumbering faunus keeps a smile as he stumbles and bumbles, nearly tumbles along the street. The red and orange lighting overhead brings the mood down, bathing the glaring coloration over all of the group. Blair narrows her glare at those around them as she walks behind the man. Roman walks in front, happily tapping along, while the two youngest trail behind.

At the sight of the bars and... adult entertainment, Carmine recoils. The group walks by the massage parlor, a dark skinned woman winking her red eyes while cleaning the front. Winking at Roman, specifically. The orange haired man smirks and tips his hat, mouthing... something at her that gets a giggle.

Carmine holds in a gag. "Wa- wait. Did you..?" Roman simply smiles wider.

The blonde scowls. "So, that's why you arrived last..." The words dawn on Neo as she brightens flush red. The girl and boy in the back equally cringe and walk stiffly.

However, Tora smiles at that. "Oh! You dirty dog. I haven't been there in a while. Great to unwind."

Roman smiles back at him, flippantly gesturing. "I'm glad this town is okay with having some _culture_! A man has needs."

"Gross." Carmine mutters. "Kill me please." Neo holds up her new sword, starting to draw it with a grin, only for the boy to rapidly backpedal. "Sarcasm! It was sarcasm, Neo." She dramatically feigns disappointment, sheathing the weapon.

"Enough." Blair calls out as the great temple gate comes into view. "It's time to be serious." The group comes to a stop at the bottom of the steps, the large gate opening, creaking, slowly.

Tora gulps. "Well, crap. That's not Zaku."

The group watches as, from the gates, a tall woman marches out. Lit, red eyes look on from her black hair tied up in a bun. Slender with sharp features, red lipstick, skin powder white. A pale pink kimono top with dark pink detailing and sash. The bottom is open, revealing dark pink boy shorts, long pale legs going down to black stiletto shoes.

Her hands rest behind her back, painted red nails, gripping a cool metallic black bo staff with dust canisters lined up the haft. She smiles. "Hello~! Oh, Tora, Kirran said you mucked things up."

Tora gives a nervous smile. "Oh, hey Ururu! Um, I think Kirran might have made a mistake. These outsiders have brought some curious things to my attention."

The woman, Ururu's, smile twitches, irritated. "I don't want to hear it. Outsiders come in and start poking around our classified business on all sides, and you make friends with them? The nerve." Her arrogant, superior tone radiates out. "It's you befriending these invading cretins that makes us have to fix your messes."

As the large faunus gives a shaky, embarrassed laugh, the rest of the group glares at him. Carmine scowls. "Great. He IS the stupid one." His hand goes to Heulin Noon.

Blair steps forward, hand on Florescent Finish. "Please. We merely wish to talk."

"Please. Outsiders have no business with our clan's inner world. So says I, Ururu Mibu, Royal of the West Wind." She twirls the staff around, dual casting ice and fire, one on each end of the weapon. In a flash, a burst of fog blows out in front of the group.

Tora grits his teeth. "Oh, she's asking questions later."

"Like you can talk!" Carmine shouts.

The blonde steps around to the front, jamming a dust canister in her weapon hilt. She slashes out, Florescent's blade shifting to an deep ocean blue. Water dust. Mid slash, she casts the dust, pulling the water of the fog out of the air into the blade.

Spinning, she then blasts the water like a water spout from the blade, piercing through and hitting the gates. The gates blow open inward, but Ururu isn't there anymore. Blair looks up. "Scatter!" She and Roman leap forward. Carmine and Neo jump back. Tora stumbles and falls, injuries hindering him, as Ururu lands on front of him.

He snarls at her. "Just wait. You're making a mista-"

Before another word is spoken, she jabs her palm into his chest. Her aura flares around her hand, a golden yellow shimmer, as the shimmer flashes around Tora. She pulls her palm back, the light fading into her.

Tora coughs out, but ceases struggling as he falls back, unconscious. "That'll shut you up for a while." Ururu speaks before looking over her shoulder at Blair. The blonde holds a narrow glare, in her kendo stance. "Oh, honey. You have no idea what you're in for."

Blair snaps to the others. "You three get inside, find the master, and explain the rest. I will face this one."

Carmine and Neo sprint around to Roman, allowing the two women to square off. "Right. Come on, guys!"

Roman follows the two brats up the stairs. "Great. I'm playing baby sitter!"

Ururu twitches, angry, as she twirls her staff. "Oh, no you don't!" Casting once more, a burst of lightning charges up and out of the stance. Blair acts before the bolt fires, popping wind dust into Florescent for a clear sky blue. Activating and clashing her blade with the staff, the wind forks the lightning burst, arcing the bolts along the edges of the gate.

Weapons in a bind, Ururu sneers at the pious woman. "Well, look at you. Fierce like a tiger."She chuckles. "Much more than this dunce." She bobs her head towards the unconscious royal behind her. She then looks at the wind blade, grinning. "Interesting start. Are you a dancer too?"

Blair slides the blade out from the bind, moving into three slashes, Ururu twisting her staff in three rapid blocks, then a counter hit. The blonde deflects the counter from her head, then aims for Ururu's own. The Royal blocks and steps back.

Ururu grins. "That's a yes!" She slides to a monk stance with one half end forward. "Then we wait for the tune."

Blair growls lowly. "What tune?"

A beat passes as the Royal activates wind dust. Manically, she leaps in, spinning and swinging the staff down. "The song!" The weapons clash violently with a blast of wind.

. . .

The remaining CRBN members sprint along a stone path. On each side sit gorgeous growth of flowers and trimmed grasses. The petals color the way in blues, yellows, whites, lavenders, and more. Specialized lanterns line the rocky cavern walls, giving off a strange, eerily natural lighting.

Running through a curving path deeper into the cavern, the path suddenly opens up wide. The three halt in place, Carmine's jaw dropping, Neo's eyes widening, and Roman raising an impressed brow. "Whew, that's something."

Before them, the path turns into downward steps down to a stone deck on the bay of a large underground lake. The surroundings of the stone pathways and edges of the waters are coated with the gorgeous growth, even featuring several sakura trees. The stone path extends from the deck as a bridge, statues of the four mythical beasts lining the sides. The path ends as the entrance of another ornate building, this one built into the cavern wall.

The lighting of the strange lanterns along the walls shifts from imitating sunlight to imitating moonlight upon the waters. The strange mix of lighting makes the water look ethereal, almost glowing. "Well, not like there's many options for where we go." Carmine jokes.

However, a figure catches their eye, marching along the bridge. Roman's short lived impressed look morphs to a grimace. Marching across the bridge was the aloof blonde, dull eyes staring out under his headband. Zaku Mibu.

The man steps off the bridge, a long pole held on his shoulders with two buckets of water, one hanging on each end. Roman tenses, the kids bracing themselves as the man continues on. And continues. And continues.

And Zaku walks right by..?

All three part ways as he marches through calmly. No words. No acknowledgment. Roman and Carmine double take, Neo shrugging beside them. So, the three turn back to the lake, and walk towards the bridge.

"Did-... did he just-" Carmine points behind them.

Roman cuts him off. "I know. Just move on."

Neo turns back around one more time, then jumps in fright. Zaku's airy, dull voice sounds directly behind them. "Wait. Do I know you?"

The boy and man whip around, matching Neo to find the water carrying Royal directly beside them, still with his water. Neo points at the man, then up where they'd watched him walk, then to her ear. Even she didn't hear the guy.

Zaku tilts forward, crimson eyes boring into Roman's green. The conman raises a brow. "Uh..." For once tongue tied, he thinks how to talk his way out of the Royal's gaze.

"I know you, right?"

Roman twitches. Obviously, yes. But this man nearly got him last time. "... No." He tries.

"You must be the housekeepers." Zaku comments off hand, leaning back. "Be careful. Word is there's four outsiders running around and causing problems." With that, he turns around, Roman having to duck his as one bucket nearly swats him.

"Right, yes." Roman mutters sarcastically. "Enjoy your evening, Lord of Flies." He turns to the kids, satisfied. "Alight, shall we go-"

Carmine and Neo are both staring behind him, the boy pointing. Roman follows the gaze, now nose to nose with Zaku. "AH!" He flinches back. "Put a bell on you!"

Zaku scrutinizes him closely. "I DO know you... Wait..."

Roman peeks at the kids. "So... this is happening then. You know what to do." Carmine and Neo both nod, turning towards the distant temple and taking off across the bridge from Roman and the man. The conman's face lights in fury. "I meant BACK ME UP!"

Zaku watches the kids go, tilting his head. "Huh? What are they doing?" He questions innocently.

The conman rolls his eyes, back turned to the water carrying man. "Right, so this is happening."

In a split second, Roman rounds about and takes a swing of his cane at the man's face. Zaku, shockingly, reacts and turns with the coming hit. Spinning, the pole with the water buckets swings at Roman, but he ducks.

Roman comes up as the second bucket swings around. It slides off the carrying pole, splashing the contents into the conman's face and blowing off his hat. Zaku releases the pole and remaining bucket. Then, he round house kicks Velvet Valentine from the orange haired man's hand.

The cane flies and sticks into the flowered grass. Mid kick, the Royal draws the transform with his right hand, mechanics extending out with a wide slash. Roman catches Zaku's right wrist with his left hand.

Grabbing the arm, Roman wrenches the hand down and knees up, cracking his knee off the Royal's grip. The blonde grunts, releasing his weapon, before Roman kicks the humming, transforming nodachi across the bridge.

With a grunt, both men pull with their connected limbs. Zaku tries for a left hook, but Roman right jabs the blonde's left shoulder, stopping the hook. Swapping grips on Zaku's held arm, he wrenches the man up and over for a shoulder throw.

Zaku lands on his feet from the throw, dropping and sweep kicking. Roman releases and back steps, hands up and ready. Rolling forward onto his hands, Zaku moves into a spinning hand stand as he throws a series of capoeira kicks mirroring break dance.

Roman sharply reacts. Deflect, guard, duck, lean back, lean left. One kick gets through, cracking Roman by the jaw. He stumbles back, Zaku rolling to his feet and moving to a wide kick. Roman catches it, throwing it aside, putting the Royal off balance.

The conman advances. Zaku blocks two hooks, but a jab lands in the gut. Roman palm's Zaku back, the clan member moving with the hit to a back flip kick. Roman ducks back from it, both fighters retreating back, Roman on the grass, and Zaku on the bridge.

And each pick up their weapons, the metallic hum of Zaku's sword sounding as Roman clicks out his cane's gun grip, holding it like a tonfa. Roman scowls at his hat sitting on the bridge behind Zaku. "Tch! Great."

. . .

Across the lake, the children get to the main door. The ornate door splits at the middle, and the children slide the halves into the walls and enter. The structure is entirely tan and gray, with ornate painted crimson designs and red wood flooring.

The Japanese style interior had thin walls and warm lighting, thin lanterns held on the walls. The opening at first was a long hall, but ended into a dining hall. Padded kneeling pads and a low sitting table, the communal area was well decorated. However, each and every side and corner of the room was filled with doors.

"Well, crap." Carmine mutters, looking around. I hope this place isn't much of a maze. He opens one door, finding another long hallway, doors lining the sides. "oh... No..."

He hears another door slide, seeing Neo open one on the opposite side, finding an identical hall to his. She blinks before mirroring his own sullen expression.

Carmine sends a cursory glance back to his hall. "Alright... let's stick together and-" He finds Neo already marching down her hallway. "-not get caught separated! Damn it!" He sprints after the girl, holding back a frustrated yell. "Come on, both our auras are trashed! Wait up."

Thankfully, he reaches her, the girl rolling her eyes. She hesitates, but decides to wait. A part of her thinks to the older two members of their team. These enemies are supposed to be on par with Huntsmen... hopefully, Blair and Roman can hold their own.

. . .

Outside the main gates, a plume of smoke breaks up. Flames burst out above the buildings lining the street, followed by a chilling mist blowing out. The cavern rumbles with the street cracking. _(Guitar riff begins track of Juke-Joint Jezebel)_

In the up swept cloud of dust and mist, Blair activates earth dust. Her sword warping to a tan color as she slashes. The street violently rumbles and rips upward in earthen spikes. _(Riff repeats, a techno drop punctuating every other beat. Percussion builds.)_

Ururu flips up and over the spikes. Her staff shines casting ice as a frozen slide forms under her. She glides down the slope, around the spikes, and speeds into a swing at Blair. The blonde deflects the hit, countering into a twirling block. Ururu slides by, casting fire into the ice for another smokescreen of steam. _(Drums start for full instrumental.)_

Blair chases after, using another slash of earth to cut off the sliding woman, but Ururu is lost in the steam cloud. Following further, she sees the woman's outline and quickly slashes through... an earthen clay mannequin forged from earth dust. _(instrumental repeats into techno.)_

Sliding to a halt, she looks around for her opponent. Quickly, she dives back as a bolt of lightning strikes the ground. Another casts as she uproots a rock wall to block. Her sword fades to golden, dust spent. With a grimace, she swaps for her own lightning, sword shifting to violet pulsing. _(Multiple voices chant. "The revelation!... The revelation!... The revelation! Sing it! The revelation!" Verse begins.)_

The mist clears, a haughty laugh coming out as Ururu reveals herself atop a pillar of ice. "Aren't you fun! A melee focused caster?" She giggles at the blonde's expense. _(A deep male voice drawls. "I can't reject this empty hole... I cannot count the bloody cost-")_

The Royal casts from two dust slots down her weapon haft, combining lightning dust with gravity, or grav, dust. A lightning sparking ball of energy crackles to life. "Such a disadvantage." _("I can't believe this wretched soul. Come penetrate all this loss-")_

Blair raises her blade, focused and ready. _("Come on and kill this sense of life,-")_

. . .

Roman edges back as Zaku advances forward a step. The hum of his chain sword, high pitch, sparks. _("And be the one who is denied-")_

"You feel it." Zaku states, ominous in tone. His aura shimmers as the sparks off the micro saw edge light and ignite a full flame layer over his sword. "The embers burning in the wind." _("Now show me one more upturned knife, and fill the emptiness inside!" Music slows to a low build.)_

Roman snickers as Zaku dramatically flourishes the flaming instrument. Twirling Velvet Valentine, he pops the drum mag in for its gun mode. "Here's burning for you!" _(Bridge moves into chorus.)_

With a step, he clicks the gun and opens fire with a laugh! The explosive fire dust shots barrage over Zaku, obscuring him in a wall of flicking flames. Roman's smirk drops, stopping the shots. Zaku slashes through the flames, charging. _(Choir chants begin."BE MINE!.. SISTER SALVATION!")_

Zaku slashes, a wave of fire burning out. Roman ducks in, the flames spreading over the gorgeous gardens. The growth lit aflame, Zaku moves to three quick vicious slashes. Roman swaps back to cane form and deflects. Heavy sparks, slicing on metal, and flames sound with each glancing. _("Juke-joint Jezebel is coming for my cremation!")_

Roman ducks and dodges around Zaku's next slash, putting his back to the water front. Zaku lashes around, a torrent of flames following his slash, as Roman ducks back into the small lake. The fires spew steam off the water's surface. _("BE MINE!.. SISTER SALVATION!")_

. . .

The mist warps around Ururu as she charges up the ball of lightning and fires it. The crackling orb bursts forth as Blair charges her own lightning imbued blade. Her slash hits the ball and, with a grunt, throws it away into the upturned earthen street. _("Closer now! SEE! THE REVELATION!")_

Blair blitzes forward, closing the distance in a streak of crackling electricity. Ururu blinks, shocked, barely reacting and blocking the charge. The force scrapes the Royal's feet through the dirt, grinding into the rock. The women lock glares as Blair viciously pushes through the bind and attacks. She lands a slash, knocking Ururu away. _(Guitars cut, base, techno, and drums lead into verse 2.)_

The raven haired woman rolls along the ground, Blair leaping up and coming down with a lightning slash. Ururu rolls to her back, narrowly, inch a fraction of a second, palming the side of the coming sword as it comes down. Florescent Finish digs into the ground. Ururu kicks up into Blair's jaw, knocking her away. _("If I could leave my burning skin, that has been used up in your sin-")_

Rolling up, Blair is already on her. The blonde disarms the Royal. Blair follows with a lunging thrust, Ururu forced to grab and pull the blade aside at the last second. Her aura heals the now bleeding hand. At the same time, the raven haired woman palms her hand into Blair's chest. A light shimmer from the hand activates the Royal's semblance... Ururu grins "It's been fun, but your aura is mine!" _("Is there a tiny part of me. Untouched, unsoiled by misery!")_

Seconds tick as Blair grunts out. The shimmering glow from Ururu's hand pulses with Blair's aura sapping. Her semblance? The blonde's eyes wide as she immediately identifies it. It's draining her own aura into the woman! Power weakening, Blair drops to a knee, but snarls defiant. "Fine, have it!" Allowing her life force to drain to the Royal, she activates her own semblance. Ururu's eyes shift to confusion, then horror. _(Music slows to a low build. Bridge cuts to verse 3.)_

. . .

Zaku stands at the edge of the water, shrugging his open kimono top off his shoulders to hand at his waist like a kilt. He brings his sword up and slashes down, but the water breaks first. Roman lunges out, parrying the sword with his cane and grabbing Zaku. He hip tosses the fire man into the water, awarded with a plume of steam. _("I am the city that will lie. You are the one that blame passed by.")_

Zaku emerges from the water, sword still spinning its edge, but no sparks. No flames. Roman jabs his cane at the man, the two fighting in varying depth water, one second to their knees, the next to their hips on the uneven underwater floor. The wet saw blade clangs off the twirling cane. Roman deflects the next slash and leaps from the water to the bridge. _("This is the place where I will weep. The loneliness of sweet conceit!")_

Roman turns to see the Royal leap out across from him. Zaku's hand extends as flames pull from the garden to his weapon. Steam sizzles out from the weapon before the flames die out. The saw blade sparks once more and ignites into its own flame. Roman narrows his gaze... So it IS a semblance. _(Music slows to a low build.)_

. . .

Blair's semblance warps around Ururu, a surge of pain searing within the Royal. The raven haired woman howls in pain and leaps away. Separating, she's no longer inviting Blair's aura inside, but the blonde smirks satisfied as Ururu picks her staff back up. Blair swaps dust canisters for her own gravity dust. _(Bridge cuts to guitar moving to chorus.)_

Ururu still clouds with Blair's semblance, but meets the charge. Blair goes offense with three quick slashes. Ururu deflects then, up swiping with her staff. The blonde ducks her head left, the staff brushing the bangs framing her face. Spinning with the dodge, she slashes back to counter. Ururu stumbles back defending. _("Be mine!... Sister salvation!")_

. . .

Zaku advances on Roman, spinning forward with a horizontal slash. Roman hits a static block, feeling the heat of the flames wash over. He twists the cane up, cracking the hammer side off Zaku's gut and stumble him back. Twisting to the curved pick side, he hooks Zaku's blade down going for a punch. _("Juke-Joint Jezebel's comin' for my cremation!")_

The Royal's off hand catches Roman's fist. He pulls Roman to kick him, but Roman raises his knee to block. He pushes the conman back, going for a slash. Roman deflects as Zaku goes up to a jump double. Roman blocks both kicks quickly with his arm, stepping back. _("Be mine!.. Sister Salvation!")_

He smirks, opening his off hand and throwing down a single fire dust shell from his drum magazine. The burst catches Zaku by surprise, like a flash bang, as Roman gains distance. The Royal growls as the flames around his blade burn brighter. Zaku slashes, fighting a blade of flames across the bridge at Roman. The conman braces himself and is blown back. _("Closer now! See! The revelation!")_

. . .

Blair activates the gravity dust, her sword blade darkening to an iridescent black! She puts her full commitment into a swing, Ururu putting a static block up. The slash clashes violently with the rod. With a violet light burst, Ururu's staff flings up, both fighters start to blow apart... as Ururu's eyes open wide. _("The revelation!.. The revelation!")_

A violet dark pulse shines between them, a vacuum well from the dust, as both women are wrenched back. Blair spins as she dashes back in, going for a second full committed slash! Ururu's weapon is still up, leaving her open. Blair's semblance hinders her aura shield, as the now golden blade smashes against Ururu across the ribs. _("The revelation!.. See! The revelation!")_

The strike rips Ururu into the air as her aura shield breaks. The woman is launched up and over, landing heavily onto the ground as Blair slides to a stop. Breathing heavily, she steadily sheaths her blade back. _(Instrumental plays out...)_

She drops to a knee, wincing. Ururu stole a decent chunk of her aura. Too much. The blonde glances to the now unconscious woman beside her. With a sigh, she brandishes Florescent by its sheath. The three prongs stick from the end as she jabs it into the unconscious woman.

The weapon contains a capsule, capturing a small blood sample, and she uses her hilt's full trigger. Inside the sheath, the capsule empties, charging Ururu's blood into the golden blade. She draws the sword, now shifted crimson.

Blair glances over the blade a moment. Nodding, she reverses her grip, aiming its point down at Ururu. Lightly, she jabs the blade down, piercing into the woman's arm. Not deep. Just enough. Activating the switch on the trigger, she activates Ururu's semblance from her sword. With a light shimmer, aura pulses from Ururu, through the blade, and into Blair.

She releases a relaxed sigh... Not close to even half strength, not even a fourth, but better. She stands tall. Sheathing the sword once more and leaving Ururu with the light wound, she jabs the sheath again. Withdrawing the sheath, she removes a capsule of Ururu's blood from Florescent's sheath, removing an empty one from her pocket and inserts it into the sheath.

The blonde then walks slowly to Tora, still on the ground out like a light. She jabs the sheath into him and captures his blood into her sheath. She quickly replaces the sheath to her hip, satisfied to have two new trump cards.

She sprints up the steps and through the gates.

. . .

Roman ducks away from another blast of flames, stopping in a crouch. He growls in frustration. "Battling a human flamethrower here." He calls out loudly. "Hey! If I said we're technically on the same side, would you stop?"

Zaku marches along the stone bridge, firing another wave of flames. The conman guards, getting thrown back across the surface. He lands on his back, skidding to a halt. "Fuck..." Roman curses. He needs a strategy to counter that semblance. Quickly, he thinks over all he's witnessed.

His weapon generates sparks, allowing him to ignite his weapon and the air. When in the water, he couldn't make any flames since his weapon couldn't spark. Zaku had to dry his weapon by controlling the flames in the gardens...

A quick glance looks over Zaku's clothes, spotting various burn marks along the kimono top dangling at the man's hips. If Roman knew anything, he did know a personal aura shield protects even the person's clothes... So, if he's shielded, but still burned, that means he isn't immune to fire damage. He just stops it before it can hit with whatever semblance it is...

Roman smirks. "Oh, you can manipulate existing flame, but you can't create them yourself! Isn't that convenient." Convenient is the perfect word for it... because of Roman's own semblance.

His drum magazine still hanging from his shoulder, dangling by his hip. He fishes his off hand into the mag, pulling four dust shells out. Working in his hand for a minute, he manages to open the shells, allowing dust to be out in the open in his palm.

"Can't let his flames touch my off hand." He snickers at the hair brained idea. But hey, no one calls Roman a sane man, would they? His weapon hand pops the gun grip out of the cane again, shuffling the cane into a tonfa grip.

Zaku remains stoic as he bursts forward. With a wide slash, Roman blocks with Velvet Valentine. The hit ignites flames over the right half of Roman's body, hitting like an explosion. However, his aura holds up, protecting from burns.

Just enough time, Roman's off hand snaps forward, throwing the orange dust in his hand onto Zaku's chest, neck, and face. The Royal grunts and blasts flames from his sword to blow Roman back, further across the bridge.

He skids to a halt on his feet, dropping to his knee in a pained grunt. However, he smirks. Zaku kicks off the flames around his blade, wary of the orange dust covering his torso and head. The Royal raises a brow at Roman. "You took a hit for that? Surely, you don't have much aura left to defend yourself."

Roman chuckles. "Oh, is that so? Granted, I AM running on fumes here. Ah, but then again..." He smirks. "All I have to do is set that dust ablaze, and you're done for."

"Hmm... And how do you plan to do that." Zaku takes a step forward. "I can control your fire dust shots before they reach me, and if you ignite them close, you'll take the blast too."

Roman lights up. "So, you CAN hold a conversation! Good to know." He snickers with a sinister edge. "But wanna know what else is good to know?" He waits a second, standing up tall and maintaining eye contact. "MY semblance."

Zaku raises his blade in defense, but all Roman does is raise a hand. The conman continues. "It's not very great I admit, but I do like something flashy." He grins wide, showing teeth, putting his thumb to his middle finger on his left hand. "Bright like a torch and burn... like a lit wick." He snaps his finger.

He doesn't see it. Nothing changes, except in the open air, right by Zaku's shoulder, a spark ignites. All the dust coating his torso, neck, and head ignites in am explosion! The blast shakes the stone bridge, Roman smirking as the blast burns bright for a moment before simmering down in a clearing black cloud.

The smoke clears, revealing Zaku with his arms up in a cross block. His top half is covered in blunt force bruises and wounds from the blast, his aura broken, as he coughs out and drops to both knees. Roman wastes no time.

He sprints forward, winding up and striking the hammer side of Velvet's grip into the man's skull. The blonde's head is cracked back as he hits the ground out cold. Roman winces at the fast movement, hunching over and actually using his cane to hold himself up.

"Ah! God damn it. I hate being tapped." He breathes heavily, closing his eyes for a short break. His semblance. Nothing noteworthy, but worthy of exploitation. There's a reason he specialized in bomb threats and arson all through his teens. Simply extending his aura out, he could ignite a spark, lighting whatever he wants aflame.

In theory... Works a thousand times better if the object he lights is attuned to him. Hell, he has zero interest in actually making it a consistent part of his fighting style. No, leave it for a dirty finish. Those are the most satisfying, he thinks with a smirk.

He glances up the caverns to find Blair marching down. She pauses at the burning devastation of the once beautiful gardens. She rushes down, finding the unconscious Royal and Roman. "What happened?! Where are the others?"

The conman narrows his gaze to the building in the distance at the end of the bridge. "I fought this man, and they're in there." He looks back at her and smirks. "I see you handled yourself well, Barbie."

Ignoring the nickname, she glares at him and reprimands. "We're trying to help these people. Not destroy their holy temple! What were you thinking?!"

At this, the conman recoils. "_I_ didn't do crap! That's this guy's doing!"

She looks to Zaku, suspicious. Her amber eyes glance to the burning garden. "Do you know how his semblance worked?"

Roman rattles off with a sigh. "Yeah, he can direct, amplify, and control active flames, but can't make them." He watches her stand over the fallen man. "Why you-" She pops out the capsule containing Tora's blood, pocketing it, then she jabs Florescent into the downed Zaku. "Uh, what sadistic stuff am I witnessing, Barbie?"

"Silence." She orders, activating Zaku's blood as she draws the now crimson blade out.

Roman huffs. "Oo, edgy." He states sarcastically.

She sends a chilling glare his way before channeling the blade. The flames over the gardens warp, waving back and forth with two test swings from Blair's blade. Nodding to herself, she pulls as the fires wash off the burnt and now ravaged plant life, the fires moving into the air before the woman directs them into the water, bubbling the lake and steaming.

Florescent shifts back to gold, Blair sheathing it before she jabs Zaku again, refilling the capsule in the sheath. "Interesting semblance." She turns to Roman. "Alright. Let's go."

Without waiting, she walks past Roman, who simply double takes. He looms at the now dark gardens and whistles. "Guess we all have surprises..."

**Another one down. Getting more interesting, I hope! I have no idea if Black Dust is already a thing in RWBY, but if it is, screw it, this is how it works in my story. Next time should finish up the Mibu arc. **

**Oh, and a semblance for Roman. It's simple and not very useful, since if it was powerful, why wouldn't he use it, right? The ability to spread his aura and create minor ignitions in the air. **

**References:**

**As stated before, the characters of the town of Mibu are reference to Samurai Deeper Kyo. The Four Royals are based off the Four Kings who, in SDK's lore, followed the main character prior to the series' start. **

**Kirran Mibu is based on the Four King member Akira. Zaku Mibu is based on Hotaru. Mitorame, or 'Tora', is based on Bontenmaru. Ururu is based on Akari. **

**Master Kourii is based off Muramasa, who was a famous weapon forger in SDK and mentor to the main character, Kyo Mibu.**

**Song reference this time is Juke-Joint Jezebel Metropolis Mix by KMFDM. **

**Next time is Chapter 20: A First Notch. **


	22. 20 A First Notch

_**Chapter Twenty: A First Notch**_

The door slides aside, revealing yet another mostly open room with ornate decoration and fancy ornaments. "Damn it." Rapid feet rush along the wooden floor, sounding out and echoing in the more and more open halls. Another door slides open. Another room sparsely decorated, a gorgeous mural of various forest creatures. "Damn it." The frustrated boy grumbles slightly louder.

Another door slides open across, the tricolor girl peaking in. Same as the boy's, gorgeous beads and prayer gems lining the top of one of the furnishings. She narrows her gaze at the open space, but her eyes catch sight of the jewelry. Raising a brow, she peeks over her shoulder at Carmine down the hall.

"Damn it." Carmine grumbles to himself as he begins checking another room.

Neo smirks, leaning into the room. She deftly snatches a necklace of silver beads, black dyed teeth separating ever five beads. In the very front, a pink miscolored amethyst hangs. She admires it and doesn't notice the footsteps.

"Let's try the next- Really?!" Carmine exasperatedly exclaims right behind the girl. She whirls about and freezes like a deer in headlights. He points to the bench she got it from. "Put it back."

With a dramatic pout, Neo puts the beads back on the bench. She gestures flippantly as if going 'happy?' Carmine nods and walks away... missing as Neo smirks behind him. She raises her arm, a white gold chain bracelet wrapped around her offhand wrist. With a skip in her step, she follows the boy.

The two move through several more rooms, eventually finding an oaken stair case, incredibly wide. Enough for three people to descend side by side. It lowered to floors below. Carmine's face pulls down. "Ohhhh this could take a while..."

Hesitant, the two begin to walk down, the floor below dims with much more sparse lighting. The lit lanterns become a rare sight, the temperature dips considerably. Neo lightly hunches as she grips the back of Carmine's shirt.

The boy flinches wildly, barely containing a yelp. He turns wide eyes on her. Noticing her hands, she points fingers between her limbs and Carmine's back. Then she mimes attempting to speak with one hand crossing her neck.

He gives a stink eye for a moment, but it clicks soon enough. "Oh... sorry. Yeah. Do that." Understanding that her being BEHIND him means he can't hear any warning she might give. He turns, feeling her grip the shirt between his shoulder blades. He marches down ahead of her as they spiral and spiral down the stair case.

The lighting dims further. His skin starts to feel prickly with goosebumps. The temperature was still dropping...

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, the two come upon a large blank room. The same sliding doors and walls were along all sides. However, the blank nature bothers Carmine. It takes a moment for him to make out scratches and scrapes along the wood around him. That tips him off.

"It's a dojo?" He asks, glancing about the room. His voice lightly carries with little air current and open air. He hums to himself. "oh just an connecting hall. But the damage implies heavy hits." He peeks around to the girl. "I don't see them bringing tons of movement workers through, do you?"

She shakes her head as they move forward. The two move to the first set of doors, sliding them open and flinching back. A LONG hallway, covered in gashes, burrowed holes, and slashes in the oak. Walls were torn, sparse cuts open and showing likewise large rooms with no decoration and battle damage abound.

Carmine gulps, a light nervous sweat coming down despite the chill. "So, yeah..." He eyes a scorch mark along the ground. "This place has seen some wear and tear."

"_Glad you noticed."_ A light, young man's voice with a slight rasp sounds. The echo moves throughout the room. A creeping chill works its way up both their spines. _"I'm surprised. I half expected you all to be stopped at the gates. Didn't think you'd do the tired old leave one behind."_

Neo twists around, putting her back to Carmine as the two of them scan the wide expanse. Slowly, the boy marches forward as Neo walks backwards. Her left hand keeps a grip on his shirt as their backs remain together. "Hey, one of them beat Tora in just two hits. Give us some respect." Carmine bites back.

"_An admirable feat, but lessened when one realizes he was the weakest of the Royals."_ Both kids share a glance at that... the weakest? And they couldn't beat him together... Both their eyes widen a touch, Carmine already struggling to think of a strategy.

Time to stall and call the bluff. "Yeah right. He was so fast and strong." He forces a laugh, the two continuing to step on. "And with a voice like yours, you sound like a prepubescent smoker." An insult that would land if not for his own voice crack on the word 'smoker'.

Neo gives an unimpressed look, tongue in cheek. She shakes her head and keeps looking about. The voice laughs, and it does not stop. The echoing laugh, more of a chuckle, goes as the two spin in place, looking about...

Carmine tries to smirk, but fails. "Right... I assume you're Kirran Mibu. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" The laughter stops, silence stilling the air. No air current. No sound. Neither child hearing more than their own heartbeat and breath.

Directly above them, the ceiling. Much of the ceiling an assortment of beams and structured poling. A pair of feet, top sides hooked around the top of a beam, allow the man to hang upside down. Kirran hangs from the ceiling, face tilted 'up' and looking down at the children just three feet under him.

His crimson eyes were open, no visible pupils, the center of the eyes white with pink fading to the red edges. Sure enough, blind eyes, yet they half lidded show open in the dark of the underground level's lighting. Yet still, an eerily chipper smile.

His voice doesn't echo. No distortion. Chillingly close. "I'll show you instead."

Carmine and Neo gasp, flinching their gazes up and moving apart, but the Royal attacks. Neo is blasted away with a blast of chilling mist. She rams her blade into the floor, stopping herself with a wince.

The attack blows out the floor, an explosion of ice dust. The blast blows Carmine clear to the next floor down! The boy crashes into another hard wooden floor, marred with charred scorches, cracks, and wilted wood. He growls in pain as he gets up to a knee.

The feint blue white mist chills down, shrouding the Royal landing in front of Carmine. From the mist comes a slash of some weapon, and Carmine barely reacts and activates his semblance. He disappears, the bat faunus skidding to a halt from the swipe and cocking his head. "Hm... Interesting."

Above, on the darkened floor, fog begins to bellow out of the hole. An aqua flicker flashes by Neo as Carmine pops into place. He immediately clutches his chest, steadying his heart rate with a gasp. He shares a wide look with Neo and chuckles nervously. "I'm fine."

She smiles briefly before the mist extends out. Both look up, finding Kirran standing before them. In his hand is his walking stick. The black material with crimson wrap just under the end of the hilt, then another wrap section after a blue slot. The blue slot is an ice dust slot, and so is the pommel.

Carmine groans. "Another person that fights with a cane." He nearly whispers in a growl.

Kirran's odd smile parts to show teeth. His sullen, blind eyes remain half closed. "Not at all." Carmine flinches at actually being heard. "In fact.." The end of the walking stick retracts into the crimson wrap at the middle of the stick.

With a pop, he separates the stick in two halves, each with ice dust at as a pommel and crimson wrap as a hilt. Escrima sticks? Then, with a twirl of both hilts, ice dust casts, forming ice sword blades out both hilts, dual swords held.

His arms hang at the sides, the tips of the ice blades barely contacting and dragging on the wood. He takes a step towards the kids. "I'm full of surprises."

Carmine inches back, aiming Heulin Noon up. "Right... that's better I guess." The fog blows out, ice dust spewing the entire floor over with the thick haze. Neo tenses, eyes locked on the man. Casting dust for his weapon and the mist. Still, they can't be sure what his semblance is.

If Tora's made him able to walk through them, yet he's the weakest, who knows how strong Kirran's is. The ice blades ring the air scraping the ground until the Royal stops. Slowly, the half lidded unfocused eyes close. The mist shrouds until he's a silhouette. Two light huffs chuckle out. He begins bobbing up and down, downright bouncing on the balls of his feet

Then he leans one side, bobbing lightly on one hand as the other hikes up and taps the ground. Then he mirrors the stance, on the other side. Two bobs on the right foot. Two on the left. One right. One left. One right. One left.

Right right. Left left. Right. Left. Right. Left-

He kicks off, the mist thickening with more ice dust release... he disappears. Carmine tracks him with Heulin Noon, firing into the haze. The cloud opens and closes in swirling gray with the shot. The two kids back up, eyes moving around.

Thudding steps echoing in the area around, the movements fading in and out. A sudden whirl of the fog catches Neo's eye, moving as an ice spike fires out. The point slides by the girl's head as she ducks back.

The spike disappears into the fog before Kirran emerges from the side. Carmine reacts to him, whipping around and firing a double shot! The Royal uses one sword to deflect the double shot, shattering the ice blade. He spins with the momentum of the double shot, spin slashing his other blade at the two.

Neo reaches out from her leaned position, grabbing Carmine's leg and activating her semblance as Kirran slashes through them both.

SHATTER!

Their images disappear in pieces as Kirran slides to a stop. His smile turns down in confusion, a simple flick of his off hand as the broken ice blade reforms. His bat ears flick as he stills...

A short distance in the fog, a torn wall into the next damaged open expanse, Neo holds Carmine's mouth closed with both flush against the thin wall. She uncovers his mouth. Having picked their spot, she conjures a sign. _'Directly out from the opening beside you.'_

The boy nods. With a snap of quick movement, he spin aims around the hole in the wall, aiming and firing. The shot goes through the fog, opening and closing the clouds for a split second... Kirran is gone.

He blinks confused, Neo peeking around him equally lost. "Good coordination." Both twist around and duck, an ice blade slashing the wall over their heads. They scatter, Carmine right and Neo left. With a mutter, Carmine's armor shifts to Schneider, blades out the arms and elbows.

Both kids attack in a pincer with their blades, Kirran smiling as he deflects both aside. The two move out of sync, one slashing in after the other, as the Royal twists, deflecting one then the other. Carmine goes for a lunge, Kirran easily twists around him.

Carmine goes wide eyed as his blade jabs towards the equally surprised Neo. She quickly jams her sword into the floor, Carmine's off balance foot catching the diagonal blade as a foot hold. He pushes back, spinning back at Kirran using all for blades.

Deflecting multiple strikes, Kirran catches one slashing blade with his own. He throws the boy's arm up and elbows him into the wall. Neo slides around going for a slash. With a smile, Kirran blocks the blade, Neo's image shattering as she comes down from above.

However, he swats her out of the air, launching her away into the haze. Carmine rips from the wall. "Zero!" As he goes for an armored punch, the flash changing armor, Kirran blocks with both swords.

Carmine smirks, raising his right hand to aim Heulin Noon at the man's chest. One ice blade shatters from the fist blade clash, and its hand slaps the gun away as it fires into the mist. With the shot, a sudden loud piercing ring sounds from the shot through the floor!

The pitch burns into Carmine's ears, its volume nearly shattering his eardrums and bringing him to scream. Kirran uses the moment to kick the boy's leg out, dropping him. He then connects the empty hilt in his off hand to the remaining ice sword, casting the dust into a pale blue pole arm halberd.

With a dramatic twirl, the Royal back swings the ice blade as Carmine feebly raises his armored side to block. With a battering crash, he's launched away, through the wall, and hits along the ground, skidding on his back to a halt beside Neo who picked herself up.

She kneels next to him, nudging him, but he rolls over, hands on his ears and yells. "WHAT?" She flinches, but glares at him raising a finger to be quiet. He looks confused, yelling once more. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT?"

He attempts to stand, but his hands clench onto his ears as he stumbles over, no balance, and falls face first. She cocks her head. What's he talking about. She grabs him by the collar, getting him to wince and look at her. She conjures a sign. _'I heard nothing. It's been dead silent since he knocked me away.' _

Carmine grimaces, reading the sign. With effort, he lowers his volume, but his tones and pitch aren't quite right. "I fired my gun and... this LOUD noise just rang and blew my head out."

"That happens." Kirran's voice sounds behind them. Neo flinches and pulls Carmine away as the ice halberd smashes and cracks the floor apart. Carmine winces, eyes clenching shut in pain as he stumbles to the ground. He clutches his ear as it rings.

Kirran casts as the halberd head melts into a lance. Neo double takes between the Royal and the boy, leaping between to intercept the man's thrust. Parrying it aside, Kirran backs up using sliding thrusts. Neo's face tenses, shifting between panicked faces as she deftly deflects the stabs.

She leans around the jab, but Kirran drops and sweeps her legs out. She hits the floor as Kirran stabs down. Neo sticks her sword into the wood at an angle. She pulls on it for leverage, sliding around the jab as she kicks Kirran's own leg out.

He stumbles back as she panics to her feet. However, he goes forward and bashes her away as she stands. Carmine stumbles up in the background. Kirran charges him as Neo rushes to intercept.

She flips over Carmine and pulls him down under Kirran's swipe. She twists the boy behind her, deflecting another attack before taking a round kick. She's knocked aside as Carmine manages to center himself and wheel around to punch the Royal with his armored arm.

The Royal blocks, but is knocked back, feet skidding to a halt on the floor. With a flick, he fires anblast of ice, catching the armored arm and freezing it to the ground. Kirran advances. In a fright, Carmine calls out "Jager!"

The metal sleeve flashes to his feet, freeing enough space for Carmine to pull his arm from the ice. He ducks a slash, blasting off with the armor's thrust and spear tackling the Royal. Both tumble over, Kirran kicking Carmine off. Both flip to their feet, the redhead still wobbly.

Casting, Kirran morphs the ice lance into a large two handed blade. He spins into a slash as Neo leaps at the two. Grabbing Carmine, she hand stands off him as the boy shatters from the slash. Neo drops, blocking a second slash.

Her knees buckle under the large ice blade. Kirran's ears flick as his head tilts up. In the air at an angle, Carmine hovers with Jager and aims his final shot. He blasts at the faunus, who pulls back and angles his large blade to block.

The shot cracks the entire blade! But no sound comes of it. The connection of the bullet with the blade is silent to Carmine, causing him to squint in confusion. However, this time it's Neo... She tenses, hands slapping over her ears.

The sound concentrates, intensifies, piercing the mute's mind. A barely audible gurgle chokes out as she shakes and collapses forward. Hitting the floor, Kirran allows his blade to shatter before reforming it into an ice great maul!

He raises it up and swings down. Neo winces as she rolls onto her back, holding her weapon up to block. The hammer drops and cracks the girl into the wood, smashing fully through the floor. The girl is blasted through to the next floor. She hits the damaged floor one level below Carmine and Kirran.

Kirran smirks creepily down through the hole at Neo. Raising a hand, he casts the ice dust-

"Get back!" Carmine blasts into Kirran at top speed. Throwing him away. The two square off as Carmine mutters. "Schneider." Forming the blades, he charges.

. . .

Neo chokes out, gasping for air as her gut flared in pain. One hand clutched around her ear. Ringing pierced her thoughts, stabbing from one side of her head, skewering the brain, and exiting the other side. Her hand was lightly slick.

Her eyes opened painfully, vision blurred and wavering in and out. Shit... her aura was broken. Granted, both hers and Carmine's weren't anywhere close to full after fighting Tora several hours before. Her ears bled lightly, what little aura she had working on her shattered hearing.

Painfully, she rolls onto all fours, wobbling as she gets to her feet. Stumbling, she manages to grab her sword, using it as a walking stick. Hobbled over, shaking, she tries to walk, but knows she can't do anything like this.

She can't fight Kirran... which leaves one objective. Turning about, she searches for another means to move on. This floor was just as messed up as the one above...

She wanders the floor, pondering where she can go. Maybe find the master? If the master has a means of stopping Kirran... but, how can she decide where he is? Given Kirran cit them off once they had descended the floors, they were at least going the right way.

That meant they could only go further down.

The sounds muffle around her. She has to guess Carmine is still fighting the Royal. Thankfully, it doesn't take too long to find the next staircase to- Shit. This one only goes up. Up to the floor she'd just been launched down from.

She shuffles along the floor, dazed and head swimming. The ringing starts to fade as her vision sharpens slowly. This floor is much better lit than the above. More open. Less walls showing less carnage. This floor instead uses actual load holding pillars of wood supported with beams of steel.

Ah, across the room opposite from the upward staircase, a second goes down further. She quickens her pace, as much as dialing up from 0.1 to 0.3 can be expressed. Still, she makes it. Her vision returning was a trade-off with the numbness in her mind splintering away to favor burning pain for a headache.

The girl makes it down the stairs, finding clear golden lighting at the bottom. She winces at the brightness, one eye pinching closed. She winces as she finds the flooring much more immaculate, not a mark at all. The bottom of the stairs lead to a large door blocking the whole way. A brown oaken door with a glassed mural of a serpentine dragon colored in red.

She barely takes in the barrier, collapsing against it and using her full weight to push the door open. She stumbles through, catching herself with a grip on the door. She winces loudly, throat burning as she pushes forward. The pain in her throat flames as she enters a violent choking coughing fit.

The mute stumbles along, struggling to reign in the hacking throat. Her vision blurs again as her hand pulls from her mouth stained red. Shit, she was bleeding from her throat now... Why does it bleed like that?

No time to wonder, she forces herself on. The floor is one large ornate room. Murals, statuettes, busts, and more line the walls. The walls were nearly thirty feet tall, the ceiling on top of grand marble surface with chiseled visages of the four sacred animals.

The center of the left and right walls had red wood doors. Each corner of the room features its own wooden entrance, each colored after the town's districts: White, Gold, Violet, and Orange. Across from the entrance to the room is a silver double door.

She rushes to the silver door.

Too fast. She rams through the door hitting into a all of steam. Her mind would flash to Kirran if not for the warmth of the cloud. Eyes momentarily blurred, her foot slips on this room's wet marble floor. She hits the floor hard, knocking her head and doubling the searing pain in her head.

Her blurred sight adjusts as her pink eye forces open. The room was blisteringly hot, like a sauna, with a statue centered placement before her. The statue was of a liger, steam rising from its nostrils and water pouring from its open maw. The water drained into a large pool of hot liquid, steam wisping up from the surface.

A sauna room? She tries to stand, but her head pangs with stabbing needles to her brain. She hears foot steps... They send her into a panic. With the steaming cloud, her mind still wondered if perhaps the Royal had already caught up to her.

Only to turn to confusion as a soft hand lightly sits atop her head. In her view, she sees bare feet under the bottom of a soft black kimono robe. The bottom of a wooden walking stick sits next to the feet. A soft voice rasps from above, kindly yet concerned. "Are you alright, little one?"

She tilts her head up to find the skinny frail man's right hand steadying him on the walking stick head. His kimono was immaculately clean, with a golden trim and under layer of clothing. His skin was sickly pale, and hair neatly brushed back down to the small of his back. His hair was stark white at the roots, graying and turning black a few inches in growth before the rest was a perfect dark hue. His face was clean shaven, smooth, and would be youthful if not foe his sunken eyes. Red crimson eyes that somehow conveyed concern.

She could only blink a few times. She recognized him from Carmine's book. Certainly more haggard, but no doubt. This was Master Kourii.

. . .

Carmine's blades slash through Kirran's ice weapon. The man steps back, popping his large hilt back in two before casting them back into blue blades. The Royal charges, putting Carmine on defense. The boy backtracks, using well times spins and hand to hand punches and jabs to deflect attacks with the mounted Schneider blades.

But Kirran outpaces him, knocking him off balance. He swings both blades in as Carmine yelps out. "Zero!" The armor changes as he barely blocks both slashes with his left arm. The force sends Carmine back along the wood.

The boy quickly thinks to himself. _"I can't fight him. I need distance."_

Kirran is already charging again. Just before he makes it, Carmine recalls with his semblance, his body warping back and back. Kirran slashes through the now open air. Stopping himself, he cocks his head. "A troublesome semblance."

Far into the mist, behind a broken half wall, Carmine slides to a sitting position. He schools his breathing, closing his eyes for focus. His thoughts scream. _"Think... what is his semblance? How can you counter it?" _

Thinking. It had to be the man's semblance. That sound. It was his gun shot, but... a million times more brutal. And Neo didn't hear it. AND he didn't hear its deflection when Neo was affected. His ears were shattered.

Sound. The faunus had a sound based semblance.

Limits. In both situations, the one far away wasn't affected. He can't gauge an accurate limit, but Kirran can't use it at a distance, or else Carmine also wouldn't have heard his gun shot the second time. Although, maybe it could only work on one person at a time. Shit. If THAT was the limitation, then the boy is screwed.

Options. Fight without Heulin Noon. He was hesitant to reload it, worrying the weapon would be a hindrance. However, he can already tell he can't score a win without it. He could run... but Kirran could go after Neo. That's a definite no. That leaves option C, high risk move and hope for gain. He'll have to do so immediately, as he's dangerously low on aura.

Choice made.

A high pitch whistle pierces the veil of the mist. The shrill tone echoes off the far walls, ringing on both sides. As quick as it sounded, it subsides. Carmine cocks his head confused why one would use a sound like that-

Bat faunus... He's blind- bat faunus- Of COURSE that's how he 'sees'. Head tucking to the side, Kirran's ice blade pierces through the wall, just next to the boy's ear. Right, bats see with echo location, shit...

ECHO LOCATION SHIT!

Panicked, he rolls forward, flipping to his feet at a distance as the wall is blown out. Kirran steps out, the mist shifting around him like a gray backdrop. His creepy smile remained, churning the boy's stomach as he brandishes his gun. _"Gotta time this perfectly."_

The Royal huffs a laugh. "Aiming a gun that's out of ammo. You obviously have a plan based on your posture, but what could make you think that's a good idea?"

Carmine smirks, uneasy. "Who knows? Maybe I spent too much tine thinking of 'blind as a bat' puns."

Kirran's closed eye twitches in a clench, ear flicking. Good, take the goading. Come on... "I see you've chosen death." Annoyance was clear in his voice, immediately easing Carmine's wariness.

He chuckles. Maybe channeling some Roman will push Kirran over the edge. "What's that? Oh! Right. You can't appreciate puns. You could never _see_ what they're going for."

Kirran's face falls, tensing. Slowly, chillingly, he dismisses one of the ice blades, locking the open hilt into the remaining sword's pommel. Casting, the blade of the one sword extends, turning into an extra long single edge blade. His voice dips down with a slight growl. "The only thing I regret not seeing will be your life ending."

Carmine can't help the smirk. "Oh, we'll see about that... or actually-" Kirran growls lowly. The boy's smirk breaks to a grin. He tips Heulin Noon in a mock gesture. "_I'll_ see about it."

At that, Kirran bursts forward. Simultaneously, Carmine leaps backward for distance. Like a bull with a red target in sight, he speeds directly at the boy. Carmine's smirk falls, focus taking over. Bait taken. With a wrist flick, the empty shells are ejected from Heulin Noon. Kirran is already half way there. "Too slow!" The Royal spits out.

"My words!" Carmine's semblance flickers another load of ammo into the gun. Kirran's reaction is delayed, flinching as he's going for a slash. He fires a double shot. One. Please work.

Kirran's slash turns into a parry, slashing into the powerful shots. His blade cracks down the length, but holds with more powerful casting. As the shots ring off the blade, Kirran's semblance activates, the air shifting, vibrating wrong, as all the sound concentrates and hits the boy.

As soon as the sound pierces into the boy's mind, the redhead flickers away. Recalling, he appears behind Kirran. The Royal gasps in realization as both fighters, back to back, whip around. Carmine aims and fires another double shot. Two!

Kirran blocks with the side of his blast, the second double blast shattering his longer, more durable blade. The Royal scowls, eyes still clenched closed. His semblance activates again, the sounds in the air shifting to the boy once more. Double the pain, a second passes of the indescribable stabbing in his mind until he forces his semblance again.

Carmine flickers just a bit further from Kirran, where he began the last standoff. He whips around, Kirran's relaxed stance earning a smirk. That answers Carmine's last needed question about the Royal's semblance. He snaps his gun up and fires his last double shot. Three.

If the royal can only see with echo location and his semblance directs sound vibrations a certain way... then that means the vibrations aren't returning to his ear in that moment. Every use of his semblance leaves him blind to anything in that direction!

And that realization holds true as his third double shot connects. Kirran takes the hit, the explosive hit knocking him clear off his feet. As Kirran hits the ground on his back, his semblance still connected, the sound waves still going forth. The stinging sound still reaches Carmine as the piercing rails into his mind!

The boy tries to activate his semblance again, but nothing. Shit. Out of aura. His vision flashes and blurs as he reels back off balance. He hits the ground, gripping his head in pain. Both fighters writhe on the floor for a moment.

Carmine painfully winces and sits up. Any aura he could possibly had was now screaming on fumes within his ears. His eyes open strained, his blurred vision finding... Kirran standing up. "Oh come on." His voice comes out off pitch and tone.

"I admit... That was a good blow to my aura." Kirran scratches out as he begins walking. "But I can tell you're done." In a casting, he reforms the long, thick, single edge ice blade. "You have nothing more to give." Carmine crawls back, more of kicking a few inches back like a crippled animal with no equilibrium.

Then the Royal stops. His ears flick, body tensing. Suddenly, he bursts towards the boy, swinging the blade down.

**CRRRING!**

Blair's golden blade blocks the blue just before contact, the blonde now shoulder to shoulder with Kirran. She rams her body inti him, knocking the man back. He twists for a counter swing. She parries as they separate.

Carmine whines out, just a touch off pitch, loopy, and happy. "Hurray~. Help is here!" A hand grabs him by the back of the shirt, pulling him up. Roman straightens the kid, who blinks surprised. "You too?"

Blair takes her stance, calling back. "Roman, you're too low on aura, so I'll take this. Can you take care of-"

"Got it. Have fun facing the cripple, Barbie." Ignoring the storming look from the blonde, he grabs Carmine and, ready to leave. "Where's short, mute, and spunky?"

The boy groggily glances out, seeing a wall of gray fog in all directions. "Uh... there's a hole somewhere in the fog. She was beaten through the floor. Probably stealing something that caught her eye."

The man chuckles. "Then we can sell whatever she finds once she returns."

Kirran bristles. "That chance won't come before I put you down for stepping foot here." He huffs, face directed at Blair. "I AM surprised you managed to get here. I did not expect either of you to be capable of defeating any of us in battle." He pops the two halves of his hilt in two, the long blade melting down to a one handed saber. The other hilt casts out a blade of its own.

Blair inches forward. "I am also impressed with your caliber of fighters." Her leg twitches, shaking, screaming at her to relax her stance. She may have stolen back some aura, but she's dangerously low. Carmine may have dealt a good blow on Kirran, but that's a far cry from being taken down.

"A proper complement if I cared about your background." Kirran speaks chipper once more. "Unfortunately, you're dead on your feet, left but to only hear the final tune." He flourishes his blades before speeding forward.

Blair swiftly deflects two strikes, stepping back and losing ground. Kirran swings both blades into Florescent Finish, a loud ring sounding as the Royal activates his semblance. The air shifts, catching Blair's eye before the intense ringing pierces her ears.

Roman catches the movement, confused, but Carmine shouts at him. "Shoot him now! Blair's in danger!"

The conman reacts immediately, changing Velvet Valentine. Just as Blair cries out in pain and drops to her knee, Roman opens fire. Kirran is stopped from his follow up, leaping back as a stream of explosive shots blow out the wooden flooring.

Kirran lands and casts a large ice wall. The fire dust shots blow out the wall, a new explosion of steam and mist blowing out. As the fog thickens, Blair wobbles to her feet, gritting her teeth in pain. Her hand reaches into her pocket, retrieving one of the blood capsules.

A spark of anger lights as she forces herself to stand. From the surrounding cloud, Kirran speeds forward. Carmine shouts out. "Blair! Look out!" She's well aware. Her grip on the capsule tightens, ready to crack.

"_Just a bit closer-"_

Her thoughts pause as a warping of wind blows through the fog! The slice through the air blows smoothly and calmly as the cloud whirls and disappears. All four fighters blink with wide eyes as the room is suddenly, in a single second, completely clear.

Kirran stops, both he and Blair a mere four feet apart as they each direct their attention down the way of the floor. Roman and Carmine follow the example, staring towards a staircase far, far on the end of the floor. A staircase that moves down... spotting the tricolor girl bent forward, hands on knees to jeep herself up.

Beside her is Master Kourii. His sunken face is calm, but his eyes express... disappointment? "Kirran? What is the meaning of this?"

Kirran's blind eyes widen as he shifts in tone. "Master! You shouldn't be walking around!" He registers the question, gritting his teeth. "Master, get away from that girl. These intruders have broken into the compound and defeated the others already!"

Kourii looks over the three intruders across from the Royal. From Blair's tense stance, to Roman's unimpressed grimace, to Carmine's blank blinking stare. Finally, he looks at Neo, who scowls at Kirran a moment before schooling innocence. However, she relaxes the forced cool as his crimson eyes bore into her, a soft look.

"Is that true? Are you here with ill intent?" He asks plainly. Neo blinks at the simple question... he's-... He's not serious, right? Her skepticism comes out, but he simply holds the stare

Kirran grits his teeth. To the shock of Team CRBN, his confidence and calm nature completely changed. "Master, get back from them!" He charges towards the man and little girl.

Blair gasps before kicking off to intercept the Royal. "Your fight is with me!" She manages to clash with him. The two halt, weapons in a bind.

"Kirran, stand down." Kourii's strained voice comes out, less an order, and more a plea.

"I can't..! For your sake." He adds while straining against Blair.

Master Kourii gives a side glance to the locked sword fighters. "Little one. May I borrow your blade?" The girl blinks surprised, still leaning on the weapon for stability standing. The kindly man holds out the hand with his walking stick. "Here. You may use this. Let's promise to return them, okay?"

The girl shifts, grip tightening on the sword, but she relents. She wobbles a bit as she offers the weapon. The man gives a mild smile as he grips the weapon. She accepts the walking stick and, for a second, stubbornly holds both reluctant to offer anything. Yet... the man was extremely earnest. Her eyes flick ti Carmine before releasing the sword.

The master holds the sheathed weapon up, a broad smile perking him. "Ah, my Mod Soul! It finally found itself an owner!" Neo freezes upon seeing the man light with pride, as if finding something it thought gone come home all it's own. He turns away from her, to the sword fighters. "Listen well, little one."

Without seeing his face, Neo's spine chills at the next tone. She physically feels the touch of annoyance and authority from the man.

"Bask in the song of divide wind."

In the blink of an eye, Kourii speeds past Blair, the blonde's eyes bugging as the Master comes to a stop ten feet behind Kirran. The master's arm is extended out, blade out of its modular sheath at the end of a slash.

The millisecond after, Kirran's aura shield flashes and shattered in an instant as a violent wind whips hip into the air up and over Kourii, planting into the ground 20 feet off. The group tenses, seeing the calm, elderly man slowly sheath the blade once more.

A solid breath passes in pure silence... before the master lurches over and coughs with one hand over his chest. He heaves with a violent coughing fit. From his coughs, a spurt of crimson liquid splatters onto the wooden floor, spooking the four onlookers. Kourii smiles with a smudge of red on the corners of his lips.

"Well, I guess it would seem I overdid it." He speaks kindly, standing uneasy. "Now, since Kirran boy won't be honest with me, would you kindly inform me of your purpose here?"

All four share a wide eyed look for a moment before nodding dumbly.

. . .

Kourii's elderly grunts sound as he seats himself in the main dining hall on the top floor of the temple building. "I... see." He speaks slowly, being helped by Carmine. "If what you say is true, it would seem my clan has been used."

He pauses to take in his unexpected company. The younger CRBN members stand awkwardly around the table. Meanwhile, Kirran, Zaku, and Ururu all limply sit up in chairs. All unconscious. Grunts sound as Roman and Blair struggle to carry the larger Tora into the room. Blair looks at the table, wondering which is the closest seat for the gargantuan man.

That is, until Roman simply says. "He's here." Dropping Tora's arm from his shoulders. Blair yelps, drug down with the large weight as Roman snickers at her growing scowl.

Eventually, the woman decides it isn't worth it, dropping Tora fully on the floor beside the bat faunus. So hard headed, she doubts he can get much dumber. "We apologize for going this far..."

The master huffs a chuckle, almost a wheeze. "No, no. All disputes involving clan members inevitably result in a mess." His eyes harden on the unconscious bat faunus. "Even if this one is a touch above the usual."

At the tense subject being broached, Carmine coughs. "Um, it's an honor to meet someone as, erm... famous as you, sir. Lord- Master." He stumbles through the address of the man, lowering his head ashamed.. "I'm sorry we had to break in and raid your home..."

Kourii smiles simply, but it falls soon after. "You realize, you accuse my clansmen, MY personal family, of activities that would most certainly account as treason. It is a hefty claim."

"Sir, if you wish for validity, may I request that I examine you?" Blair exclaims. "Given the timescale of your supposed illness, the takeover of the Royals, the change in policies of the clan, as well as the arrival of the Doctor Franklin Near, I must insist."

"Blair..." Carmine starts.

Blair holds a determined, fiery glare at the man, who raises a brow. "You know Doctor Near by name... he only arrived twice. He was quite uneasy to read..."

"That man is a criminal belonging to a harmful organization." As the blonde speaks, Master Kourii spots Neo rubbing at her through unconsciously, face tense. "It is imperative to get to the bottom of it-"

"Very well." Kourii agrees plainly, nearly steam rolled by the blonde needlessly explaining.

"-and if you're worried of my qualifications, rest assured that I-" Blair pauses, blinking. "You... agree that easily?" Her confidence replaces itself with incredulous apathy. The unspoken 'are you stupid?' clear in her voice.

Master Kourii closes his eyes, taking a deep breath with an easy going smile. "You are very confident in yourself, and I can read your passion well." He opens his orbs to hold her eye contact. "I could not do the same when the respected Doctor. I simply had no choice but to trust his word as a professional once I fell ill. Your opinion would be a nice contrast at the very least."

Blair takes it in, nodding and removing her weapon and placing it on the table with a clang. She takes a breath. "Is there another location you'd rather do this?" He kindly waves her off. The man turns in his seat, the chair having no back. Blair nods and begins applying pressure. Without her tools, she closes her eyes to feel out. "Take two slow deep breaths."

Roman raises his brow as he watches the woman. "tch. Doctors..." Despite the disdain, he watches curiously as Blair gently coaxes Kourii to face her. She feels his chest, pulse, and heart beat all while allowing the man to breath. "You gonna ask him to turn his head and cough-"

"Roman. Carmine." Blair speaks alert. At both males' perking, she orders. "Go back to the van. Carmine, get me the silver medium sized pack with the red cross. Roman, from our dust bag, get me one vial of white dust. Hurry."

Roman scoffs. "So, I'm an assistant now? Whatever. Come on, Silver Streak."

Carmine snickers as he leaves. "What? I like the idea of Nurse Roman."

The two bicker as they rush out. With four unconscious Royals and a groggy, injured Neo hugging her modded sword, Blair continues to analyze the elder man. She firmly, yet slowly parts the man's eyes, then works his jaw muscles. "How old are you?" As she begins her physical.

Time began to pass, Kourii answering basic questions, medical history queries, and allowing the woman to thoroughly manhandle him. During that time, Kourii observes Neo, the younger girl massaging her ears and throat.

Even after the boys get back, he continues observing. The posture from Roman. A forced relaxation. The man was ready for things to go wrong at any point. Had he a different personality, the Master would say possibly a soldier, but the man's clear lack of respect and ideal indicates one less reputable.

Then the boy who responds courteously and apologizes profusely at any interruption unless directed at Roman and Neo. Then an argument will break among them. Kourii is amused watching them as Blair finishes her initial checks.

She suppresses a sigh, closing her eyes to center herself... Extremely slow heart rate, bad blood circulation, cold extremities... If the Master is poisoned, it wouldn't be Taijitu poison. But, it would have to be. Kourii's body shows incredible ease to bleeding. Multiple coughing fits resulting in bleeding. His is delicate to the touch. Even his sword arm that her used against Kirran was bruised all around the hand.

Telltale signs of aura bottomed out. Thinking back to the poisoned boy she saved to enter AZRL, the same situation. Grimm poison or a semblance tailored. No one else has entered this temple besides Doctor Near... so unless the good Doctor can keep a semblance going for literal months at a distance,-

No. Stop speculating. Only check. She raises her hands over each other and places them on the man's chest. "I need to check whether you're affected by a possible semblance that could be affecting your aura. My own semblance allows me to mix, interact, and affects your own and your body. Are you ready?"

Kourii smiles kindly and cocks his head. "Not going to request consent?" At the word, Blair flinches, Carmine flicking his eyes to her. However, before the room can process, the man takes a deep breath. "Go ahead, child."

Blair blinks before checking herself. Concentrating, she injects her aura into the man.

Two realizations come fast. The first was that there was no other aura within him. Semblance corruption ruled out. That left physical poison. However, the second realization was just HOW LITTLE aura the man had. Her shock shock, just shy of breaking and shouting, 'how are you alive?!'

"CARMINE! Get the IV drip ready now!" She turns a stormy gaze on Roman, who looks alert now. "The white dust. Give it." Quickly, the group sets about setting up the IV drip as she opens the pack and inserts a set amount of white dust. Diluted doses.

During this, Neo watches as Tora starts to stir at the table... He blinks his eyes open, as do the other members of the Royals... The hulking man's gaze finds the group of three around his master. "W-wha-... What are you doing?" His voice comes out weak. His vision sharpens on the group as Roman and Carmine tense. His eyes shoot wide, seeing the needle in Kourii's arm. His voice booms out. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU- dnnfrng!" Immediately, Neo wraps her arms around his face from behind.

Carmine outs his hands up. "Calm down! We're checking him! It's fine!"

While Tora twitches his eyes, looking at the boy, then back to Kourii, who calmly smiles back, his loud outburst twitches a seize from the bat faunus' ears. Kirran snaps awake, blind eyes opening wide as his head cocks aside.

Blair catches sight of the renegade Royal, nearly moving to react, but Kourii cuts off any action with a firm voice. "Kirran, if you use your semblance at this moment, the other three of you are ordered to subdue you for treason."

The Team CRBN members freeze as all four Royals jerk, fully sobered and awakened by that order. Ururu, Zaku, and Tora turn their eyes to the youngest among then as Kirran directs his open shock at their mentor.

Turning from the awkward... familial quarrel?... Blair continues to monitor the drip as it feeds white dust solution into the master. Neo drops from Tora, stumbling over to Carmine as both share that look when an outside friend watches one's mom disciplining a sibling.

Tora sees the children then wince and clutch their ears, earning a wry grin. "Ah, so you two already got a taste of little Ki's semblance? I could've told ya to watch out for it." His statement earns a death glare from the two, as well as Blair.

Confused, the raven haired Ururu, across from Tora at the table, snaps her gaze back and forth. Seconds tick in awkward silence before she breaks. "Sorry, but... well, not sorry. What the hell is this?" Her gaze lands on Zaku, who looks the most blasé about the situation. "Are you following at all?"

With a dull, aloof stare, he raises a brow. "The blonde lady is treating Master for his illness which might actually be poisoning by Kirran."

The sheer accuracy and bluntness gets an incredulous stare from the entire room, save for Tora, Kirran, and Kourii. The two elders of which smile knowingly, the youngest grimacing and looking down Ururu blinks before glaring at him. "How long have _you_ been awake?"

"Seventeen minutes, thirty two seconds... four... five." He rattles off without missing a beat. The Team CRBN members double take at him. At the disbelieving glare from both Kirran and Ururu, he shrugs. "Hmm? They seem to know what they're doing. Didn't want to interrupt."

The stares continue until Roman pinches his nose and shakes his head. "What's your damage-" He stops, hands up in surrender as he flippantly walks off. "No. Nope. I'm not actually interested." He ends up staring at Kourii. "Your crack team is astounding, by the way." Putting all the sarcasm he could muster into it.

"Roman!"

"Whatever." The thief's rudeness dies down as the group observes Blair acting on the master. The master winces as Blair places her hands on his back, burrowing her semblance into him once more... No change.

A soft gasp comes out. She can _feel_ her aura disappearing within his system. But if it isn't from another person's semblance, that leaves Grimm venom. But, if white dust solution wasn't helping, then it can't be Grimm venom.

Could he actually have an illness? Could they have been wrong?

Kirran speaks low, showing some anger. "He's just sick. There's nothing else to your claims." He turns to the master. "Please, sir. You can't just let these criminals get away with breaking into our compound."

Kourii spares him a look before turning his head towards Blair. However, the blonde had little answers. Sure, many medical conditions and poisons exist to explain his physical state, but none pray on aura. No where near enough to put this man in this state with his aura levels!

Carmine speaks up. "Is everything okay, Blair?"

Amber eyes lock onto the boy. The former Huntress holds eye contact until... something clicks. Her eyes trail to the boy's armored arm.

. . .

_One year, four months ago. The boy pulls back from the closet, hopping down as parts of the pile within attempts to spill out into the room. However, he slams the closet closed before it can, sighing in relief at covering another mess. He smiles back, only to pale sheet white at Blair's smoldering eyes. "Hehe... Got it..." In his hands is a box, about two feet long and a foot thick. He places it on the bed taking a moment to simply admire it and brush the dust off the top. "I... haven't looked at this in years." With that, he opens the top, but stops. _

_Blair raises a brow. "What is it?"_

_Carmine sighs, opening it fully and moving some wrapping. Fully open, the boy reveals what looks like metal plates? No, metal sleeves. Two of them, very thick, about a foot long each. The boy smiles at the pieces, but his blue orbs betrayed him. "This work?"_

_He was quiet for a moment. Despite the verbal offering, he still clung to the strange armor plating. Blair shifted her weight, sensing a strange tension in the boy. She eyed the material. It was like a metal arm warmer. Six dust chambers, all currently empty. Tentatively, she reaches out, slowly brushing her hand onto the material..._

…_"Tell me about it. It looks interesting."_

_Carmine smirks, sniffling a bit, but returns his attention to the hunks of metal. "Infizieren Perfekt. She's the only one that could ever hope to use it. That I know of anyway."_

_At the comment, Blair takes possession of the weapon, inspecting it. "Injectors?" The injectors were linked to the dust chambers! "This weapon injected her with dust?! How reckless was she? That's horrifically dangerous."_

_The boy grins at that. "Mom's semblance was self healing. Since aura heals most things by itself anyway, she based her fighting on using self induced drugs and dust. Her semblance fixed up her insides so she could roid out as much as she wanted..._

. . .

Blair grimaces as her eyes turn to Kirran. Despite her glare, she speaks to Kourii. "May I draw a blood sample? I have something specific to look for."

The master considers for a moment and nods. "You may." She set to work immediately. Removing the IV drip, she brings up Florescent's sheath. With a twitch, the three prong needle sticks out.

"This will hurt for a moment, but I will be brief." With little more, she jabs the sheath into the elder's thigh, earning a wince. All four Royals flinch at the act, but remain seated as Blair pulls back. Carmine watches with interest as Blair pops a filled blood capsule from the end.

Despite feeling his eyes bore into her, Blair nods to her bag. "Carmine... would you bring me the bag, please?" The boy pauses, eyes narrowed on the weapon, but he does so. "... Thank you." She mutters softly, knowing this would bring up an annoying conversation.

From the back, she pulls out a folded cylindrical device. Popping it onto the table, she folds it out, a tiny stand, slide, and scope. A microscope. Deftly, she cracks the filled capsule of crimson, dropping the blood onto the slide, then compressing it with another.

She sets the slide in place and begins looking through the small scope, zooming in and in and in until at the cellular level. Blood, slowly dying out to the open air. Devoid of aura, as it would once leaving the body. However, she's looking for something else within the cells.

And she finds it. Tiny, dark flakes, particles floating within the cell walls and outside the cells. These dark specks absorb through the walls, and she sees the cells with more of them twitch, bloat, and in one cell burst. The cell walls were deteriorating, crumbling away. Albeit, only in a very few select cells, but that's enough to confirm one part of the problem...

Dust. Dust within the man's bloodstream, not from the white dust she'd just introduced. White dust yields no interaction with the physical body. But other dusts?

She stands up, sending a stormy gaze at Kirran. In a flash, she draws Florescent Finish and puts it to the young man's chin. "Which type?"

The room tenses, eyes turning to the bat faunus, who scowls. "I have no idea what you're talking-"

She turns from him, looking to Kourii. "In what way are you treated for your 'illness'? How do you receive any medical treatments? Injections? Digestion? Absorption?"

The master flicks his eyes to Kirran, but looks back to Blair. "Medical pills ingested once every other day. One injection a week by needle, Ma'am."

Receiving the favorable answer, she explains. "This man is infected with Dust particles typical with that of dust injection." At that, the room is silent. She looks to Carmine, who seems to catch on to why she was looking at him. "Dust injection causes extreme internal damage when taken consistently over long periods of time without any sort of counter agent."

The boy flicks his gaze to his armor, blinking wide. Blair continues. "White dust is the exception in low quantities as it doesn't typically interact with the human body much, reacting more to Grimm biology. However, this man is clearly being injected with dust to conjure this illness. So, I ask..." She sets full attention on Kirran. "What kind of dust are you using to poison this man?"

Kirran grits his teeth at the accusing stares, but barks back. "_I_ don't have access to dust reserves! All shipments of dust into the clan goes to the East District under Ururu's control. Only our arming forces receive it, and I only receive Ice dust directly from her!"

As Carmine cocks his head in thought, the female royal bristles. "How DARE you imply I did this!"

"You ARE the clan healer, Ururu. It would seem plausible." Tora mutters out, earning a disparaging glare from the woman.

The room turns into a parade of insults and accusations. The royals, now aware that there was poisoning involved through dust, being to shout back and forth, turning the suspicions from Kirran over to Ururu. Neo looks back and force, taking a step back from the arguing, now next to Roman. "Well, this is becoming a shit show." He mutters to her.

Carmine finally speaks up. "Wait." He's ignored below the shouts. "Excuse- Um..." He keeps trying to speak, but no one is seeing him as the Royals continue. However, with a clenched jaw, he works up. "HOLD IT!"

They all look at him as he reels from the sudden attention. Slowly, he gestures to Neo. "You said you don't have access to dust, but, well... the storage vault where we bought that sword had a dust case inside it." Eyes back to Kirran, who goes rigid. "I thought it was weird, but thought maybe you guys used dust for weapon making. It was a white container with the Schnee Dust Company logo, except it was black."

At the word black, Blair stomps over to the boy, making him flinch. "Are you sure?"

"Uh, pretty sure."

Kourii cocks his head before looking to Zaku. "Go to the weapon storage facility and retrieve this case." He looks to Carmine and Neo. "If you would accompany him to show the case you're referring to please?"

The children nod as they get up with Zaku. The three leave quickly as Tora looks at them. "Why the reaction to a black Schnee symbol? That something special?"

As she opens her mouth to speak, Roman answers. "It's black dust." They look to the ginger, who shrugs. "It's a novelty. Not worth that much, but not a bad get for cash. The SDC only uses that variation of their symbol for black dust transport specifically."

"Wait, a 'bad get'- You're a thief!" Ururu shouts, but Kourii holds up a hand.

The master looks at Roman. "What makes it different?"

"It's useless as far as dust goes." He shrugs. "No one can cast with it. It doesn't work for any dust application in the world, even less than white dust. Doesn't even interact with Grimm pools like white dust does. It's more used for jewelry by rare traders which is the only reason it's worth taking by an average conman."

"Except." Blair states loudly. "That it DOES have one application." However, she chooses to wait on that explanation until, twenty minutes later, Zaku returns with the case, Carmine and Neo in tow. Planting it on the table, Blair takes over and opens the case, the black snow flake blazed top pulls up, revealing over a dozen vials of pitch black dust contained. Four vials show empty, devoid of dust, with one vial only half empty.

Ururu looks at Kirran with a scowl. "What is this? I wasn't made aware of any dust order for this? Why was this held in YOUR district?!" Her voice was raising, borderline shouting at the man.

The faunus doesn't respond. He scowls and keeps his head low. Master Kourii turns his crimson eyes on the young man. "Kirran, were you planning to be rid of me?"

"... No."

The man nods, continuing. "But were you behind this?"

"Yes." The blind man states quietly. "I am..."

Before the room can burst in fury, the master nods. "You did so without the intent to kill me? I must ask why you did this then." With all eyes to the faunus, a groaning sigh escapes.

"The organization that these fools are after... They approached the clan with a trade deal a year ago." He cocks his head towards Blair, not exactly at her due to his blindness. "You know their name?" He questions.

"AZRL." Blair states plainly. "They're potentially a global group fixated on the idea of kidnapping and training unwanted or high priority children for multiple means. Train them for careers to infiltrate government, basic slaves, indentured servants, and above all, assassins and soldiers for their own means. They sell these children for profit to those who need trained skills."

Master Kourii's eyes narrow at that. "Meaning they wished our weapons to arm their child soldiers... Continue."

"I refused." Kirran starts. "Obviously, as we couldn't have our trade growth stifled by such a ridiculous deal. At first, they seemed to abide by that, until a month later." His head dips. "You know what happened."

All the Royals, as well as Kourii himself, go rigid. Carmine reads the room, getting the distinct feeling this... was turning oddly personal. "W-... what happened then?"

"Kourii's son disappeared." Tora growled out. "Ray Mibu. He was being groomed to become the next clan head. He was an established young man... a friend." He grits his teeth and sends a glare at Kirran. "He disappeared with his home here covered in blood! HIS blood, we found out. You're saying these bastards took him?"

Kirran hesitates, merely grimacing. "I cannot confirm, but they returned the following day from the incident. I handle all the trade for the clan, so... when they dropped some hints, as well as upped their deal to demanding 70% of our weapon exports... I accepted."

Roman wrinkles his nose at that. "I don't get it. You're an entire clan of warriors with top notch weaponry. You couldn't just tell them to piss off? Or even fight back? Hell, even Senior managed to tell them to stay the hell out of Vale."

"You don't get it." Ururu mutters. Crestfallen, she shrinks in on herself. "Ray was stronger than all of us... Maybe stronger than Master. If they managed to defeat him, soundly, IN our village WITHOUT alerting any of us..."

Kourii speaks next, voice hollow. "Without knowing where they're located, they would simply crush us one by one... Is that your thought process, Kirran?" Receiving a nod from the young one, he grimaces. "Go on, please."

"While we Royals have plenty of autonomy, all things go by you at some point or another..." Kirran gulps down the growing lump in his throat. "So long as you were still in leadership, I knew you would clash with them, and I did not wish to risk any more within the clan. They had the same idea... and offered the black dust to become a regular part of the shipments."

"Upon using some of it in your meals, as per their direction, you fell ill." Kirran shook lightly as he collects himself. "A-and that made the perfect excuse to allow their doctor into the compound, cement the story, and put more power in our hands. They assured me the dose would not kill you, but..."

Hanging off the phrase, there it was. With everything in the open, Master Kourii turns to Blair. "What comes next to treat the black dust inside me?"

"There's nothing to do short of a blood transfusion." Blair sighs. "Black dust reacts differently than other dust, but like all dust when inside the body, it will eventually get processed and expunged." She glares a critical eye at the faunus. "Hence the need to administer it regularly for something like this." Eyes back on the master, she musters a smile. "You'll have to keep with good diet and rest until whatever is currently in your system leaves naturally. Afterward, you'll likely deal with atrophy and a weakened immune system. For this long of exposure, it could be permanent, but you'll for sure recover well beyond where you are now."

The elder smiles and nods. "Thank you..." Turning to Kirran, the pleasant nature drops, replaced with a well of apathy. "Tora? Zaku? Take Kirran to the prison. Inform the guards that he is to be watched 24/7 and given no royalties for his position until further notice."

"Right." Tora gruffly sounds out as he, the fire Royal, and the ice Royal stand and leave the room.

Leaving the room with only a few, Master Kourii turns a smile on them, though it does not fully reach his eyes. "Thank you for your service. If there is anything you wish for reward, I will accommodate you to the best of my ability."

Zero hesitation, Roman perks, holding up one finger to signal his point. "I want 100 thou-"

Blair's hard elbow knocks the air out of his gut, doubling him over. The two meet furious glares before the blonde turns back. "THAT will have to be requested by our team leader." She holds her hand out towards Carmine, the boy's eyes bulging wide.

The master as well as Ururu both hone in on the boy, who goes awkwardly rigid under the sudden spotlight. While the Royal cocks her head in disbelief, the master manages a smirk. "Is that so? I apologize for assuming."

"A-ah!" Carmine coughs out, mustering himself before scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Um, no no. It's okay. Uh-" He holds his hand out towards the master. "Carmine Uhlric, leader of Team CRBN."

Kourii's eyes light up in recognition, but look up in thought. "Uhrlic? Yes, I've heard of that name before. A hunter clan of old, if I'm not mistaken."

Carmine lights at the man, brightening. "Y-yeah! Dad talked about that several times. A long time ago, Dad was the Chief Inspector for the police of Sanctuary in Vale's territories. He held a bunch of roles in the city on top of that though."

Kourii smiles brightly at that. "Yes! That's it. Jared Uhlric! He organized trade deals with myself before I appointed Kirran to his post! Such a small world it is. Such a great man."

While the pride remained, the ending jolted a spike into the boy's heart. His eyes softened, but smile remained. "Thank you, sir." His smile is offset by Roman scoffing in the corner.

Kourii's eye seems to catch the slight change, but doesn't speak on it. "Well then. Name your reward, leader of Team CRBN."

For a second, his mind was completely blank. Yet, being given the free reign, his thoughts speed out... His eyes trail to Roman... then to Blair... then to Neo. Finally, to the sword by Neo. After about a minute of thought, he speaks up. "I have three requests."

He starts with one finger up. "Whatever you do regarding AZRL, would you at least attempt to keep up a charade of working with them." He states while looking directly at Roman.

Ururu twitches. "What was that? Why would we possibly do such a thing?"

Carmine clenches his jaw and holds himself. "Like Kirran said... they're threatening you. WE are going to bring them down, but you don't need to do anything that will make you a target." He looks to Blair. "Um... If we can get an account with the Eagle guy, you guys can get back at them by sending us information about their transactions that go through you?"

Kourii smirks, impressed. "So you want us to be a secret ally? Very well." Roman, Blair, and Ururu look to him, shocked. "I was already wondering how to act going forward, and that was one of the better ideas. I'd be happy to assist against an organization as horrid as this one. What is the second request?"

Carmine hesitates, looking at his teammates, ending on Roman furiously directing wide eyed fury. The boy scoffs. "Something money related cause we'll need it. Fine. You happy, Roman?" The two glare at one another as Kourii huffs a laugh.

"Ururu, what do you know of our financial situation?"

She huffs a laugh, more in line with this request. "Oh, we can handle something as much as... Well, there's four of you. 10,000 for each. Let's say a total of 40,000 for your group?"

Carmine's frozen face turns rigidly to the adults of his team. Blair looks equally impressed as Roman smirks with as much cockiness as possible and nods. Looking at Neo, her now Cheshire grin answers. "Yes, please." He forces out, breathing hard.

Kourii chuckles. "Then that's decided. What is your third request?"

Coughing out the shock, he gestures towards Neo. "Finally... Um, she bought that sword to customize it? Would your clan be able to finish it to what she wants?" The tricolor girl perks up immediately. The master blacksmith follows the gaze.

"You ask if I can apply all the touches she wishes?" The master leans back, an amused look coming to him. "And what, pray tell, would this design be?"

Neo's head snaps between the boy and elder before she bursts up and walks right up. Her hands paw down, retrieving the folded paper for her idea. She quickly hands it to the man, who gingerly accepts it and unfolds.

As she backs up by the boy, Carmine laughs at her excitement, a bit eager to see her idea himself. "Come on, just tell me what it is." He whispers.

Without looking back, she holds a hand up to him, blocking him out figuratively as her attention remains on the elder. Kourii examines the page, a light smirk coming on. "I think you've got an A+ on subtlety with this one. I love the thought." He looks it over, the group seeing ideas flashing with each glance. "Subtlety, defensive, a disarming look, and just as deadly."

He looks at her. "I wonder if you have any suggestions about the material."

Her eager look sulks slightly, eyes wide in a touch of panic.

It brings him to chuckle. "I see. Then, let me wonder what can be done..." His eyes trail to the case of black dust. "Miss Blair, what do you know about smithing with black dust?"

The blonde blinks for a moment, following the gaze to the case. "I... there are few weapons that use black dust as an expendable source." This comes as news to Roman, who perks beside her. "However, mixing and merging dust with material is a rare use of weapon construction. All dust will leave some impact, but I know of none that have used black dust."

"Neither do I..." Master Kourii smiles with a twinkle in his eye. He looks to Neo and nods. "I would be honored to finish the Mod for you." Her smile nearly breaks her face as the man looks back to Carmine. "Well... then let us finish our business tomorrow, so you may be on your way. I'm sure you've all earned a rest."

. . .

The next day, the clan was met with a warming sight: Master Kourii, out of the temple, walking down the North district with dropped jaws, heartwarming welcomes, and brightened looks abound. The man walks on with a smile, body lightly shaking with the exertion.

Flanking him are Tora and Zaku, the smaller Royal carrying the black flake marked dust case. Behind them, Team CRBN walks, cleaned up and rested. Neo walks with a pep just a step ahead of her company. Roman looks all manner of bored, condescendingly looking at a clock hung up on a store. "So, as much as the feel good crowds just touches me, when do we leave?"

"After Neo's weapon is finished. While that's done, we'll be going to Eagle Services." She crosses her arms in a huff. "I think we should set up an account of our own with them." She side glances Carmine. "You agree?"

Carmine scrunches his face in thought before lighting. "Oh yeah. Fath-, I mean, professor Ozpin told me about payments? Hunts involving students are made out to the Academies, but professional graduated Huntsmen take direct payments to their accounts... right?"

While Roman rolls his eyes at the Hunter charade, Blair nods. "For the most part. Even professional Hunters offer a portion of their payments to be wired to their graduated academy. Mostly as a courtesy for future Hunter trainees and funding. Regardless, it'll make us much more legitimate to taken jobs."

"It's going to end poorly." Roman sounds out in a sing song voice. "Plus, I'd prefer to actually see my money."

"You just want to count it and swim in it like it's a pool." Carmine pouts out, but smiles Neo's way. "But onto better things, whatcha gonna have made?"

The mute smirks and turns away from him.

His smile washes off to a huff. "Stupid secret surprises."

The group arrives at the weapons market, the large swath of people parting for the clan head. Moving through the vendors, the blacksmiths stand at attention, bright red eyes shining happy. Master Kourii walks slowly up to one of the counters, finding a certain wide eyed fox faunus, Rama.

The faunus man stands rigid as his clan head approaches. "M-Master! What may I do for you?"

Kourii smiles pleasantly, gesturing back to Neo. "You were the one that found the Mod its owner, correct?"

Upon eyeing the small girl, Rama turns back to his leader, nodding respectfully. "Yes master! That was me."

The leader grins in approval. "Good. I'd like you to gather metal supports and fabrics for me." At the well spoken young man's questioning gaze, Kourii smiles like an artist to a blank page. "As thanks for a special service, we are going to be finishing it for her."

Information swirls through the younger man's mind before processing fully. His smile barely contains as he enthusiastically nods and shouts. "Yes sir!" He rushes off, wager to work with the master of craftsmanship.

Crimson eyes turn from the retreating man to the little girl. "Well then... would you care to join us. We could use the direction for your finishing touches." The girl's eyes light as she nods to accept. She turns to the rest of her team, giving a polite wave. Following the gaze, Kourii addresses the group. "We shall work quickly. It shall be done before too long."

Carmine smiles at the master and the girl. "Hurry up so I can see it." The three remaining CRBN members, now just CRB, watch as they along with Tora and Zaku disappear towards the forge areas.

Roman eyes the case with the black snowflake. As the trio turns from the markets, he questions. "You said some nonsense about weapons using black dust before. I've seen a lot of ways to put people in a permanent dirt nap, but not that one. Explain."

Walking down the street, Carmine eyes the woman as they walk. She answers slowly. "Black dust is to living beings like white dust is to Grimm. White dust dissolves Grimm pools and venom, but black dust... Black dust dissolves aura. That's why it can't be cast. Casting requires infusing aura, but black dust consumes whatever you out into it."

Roman looks genuinely surprised. "Reeaally? So, if all Hunter grade weaponry uses dust shells, and one had black dust..?" Both adults miss Carmine's wide eyed look at the two.

"Then your aura shield would be useless. It would pierce right through and hit like a regular bullet into a regular person." She scowls downward. "Few instances are reported of such rounds being used as 'anti hunter' weapons. After all, black dust doesn't affect Grimm as all, so Hunters have no use for it. It's only useful if you plan on fighting someone trained in aura use."

The boy's gasp catches their attention, Carmine stopping them. "When we were at the auditorium... one of AZRL's guards landed a shot on me." His grips his chest. "I used my recall to undo the damage, but I remember the searing pain before I recalled. It hurt much more than a single shot should have."

Blair's blood chilled at that implication, Roman scowling as he looks at her. "If they had enough laying around to just send it here as well as arm their nothing guards, how much you wanna bet they got an under the table in with the SDC?"

The blonde clenches her fists at the thought. "It's only speculation... but a concerning thought. With how rare it is, they'd almost have to have some sort of deal." She cuts her eyes at the conman. "Maybe they just have a good thief in their ranks."

"Hmph! Yeah, that is a possibility too." Roman shakes his head as they continue walking. "Still, I'm not too keen on the idea of traveling to Atlas any time this century." The three come up on Eagle Services, Roman making a grand sweep of his cane mid stride. "Ah, our destination."

Blair pauses, letting the two walk ahead, as she plugs her ears. Carmine and Roman notice. Before either can ask, Carmine pulls the door open. "**EEEEAAGLLEEEE!**" The shrill recorded shout makes both males seize at the shoulders as they glance up.

Carmine chuckles. "Ha. That's cool."

"No. It's not." Blair and Roman state simultaneously before sharing a glance. Blair scoffs as they head inside. The blonde wastes no time moving to the counter and ringing the bell.

Instantly, Dory rises, pale and unhealthy, from behind the counter. His poor attempt at enthusiasm sounds. "Hello, and welcome to-" His eyes bulge. "OH GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!" He flails back into the wall in shock, panting. "How are you alive?"

Blair nods. "Yes, well we-"

He shakes himself and looks off. "Oh, gods, or did I die, and we're meeting in the after life? Is this job just my personal hell? Why?!"

"DORY!" Blair shrieks at him, a full octave higher than her usual calm collected tone. The man slams back, eyes on her. "Stop, don't freeze!" She shouts before he shuts down. Taking a calming breath, she starts slowly. "Are you with me?"

His wide eyes track her and he nods. Calming, he takes in Roman and Carmine, a second wave of fear filling him. So, he looks away to his hand... holding a smashed pen and covered in blue ink. "Awww..." He drawls out. He looks up sad. "That was my favorite pen."

Roman leans towards Carmine, muttering. "Look at that. We found someone less put together than you."

The boy's wide eyed stare remains as he numbly responds. "I can't even be mad about that comparison. It's too depressing to watch."

Blair ignores them and hands a paper to Dory's free hand. "We're not dead. Clean yourself up and start taking care of this. Master Kourii has authorized you to practice your normal duties again. Kirran won't be an issue."

The lawyer's beady eye stare locks on the paper, reading it. Slowly, like a creeping sunrise, his face begins to light up, fist twitching and raising up. "YEAH!" He holds up his ink covered hand. "High Fiv-" He stops to look at the hand, deflating. "Aww..."

Blair sends him a glare, spooking him to go clean. Behind her, Roman chuckles. "Your boyfriend seems nice."

. . .

Hours spent dealing with a neurotic mess, the trio exits the building, Carmine looking wide eyed at the papers in his hand. "Huh... so this is bank stuff..."

"Try not to sound so overwhelmed." Roman remarks mockingly. "Five accounts between us, huh? One for each and..."

"And one for operation. An emergency fund. All five accounts under one umbrella parent. Payments for our jobs will go to the parent, and be divided into the five." Blair explains, at this point words going in and out of the overwhelmed boy's head. "That IS how you had Dory set it up, right?"

Carmine hunches his shoulders muttering mostly to himself. "Uh... yeah." He looks away from the two as they move towards the markets. Upon arrival, they find a large crowd of people. Standing a head above the commoners, Tora spots the trio and heads over.

"Ah, you're just in the nick of time." He cheekily ribs them.

Carmine immediately perks. "It's done? Is it now a mini gun?! Does it kill all the things?!" Roman rolls his eyes as Blair lets a ghost of a smirk break.

"Just finished some testing." A chorus of clapping and murmurs among the crowd sounds behind the tall Royal. The large tiger faunus gives a toothy grin. "Well, looks like you missed the demonstration, but I have a feeling she'll show you herself."

"It's functional then? The material works?" Blair interjects.

However, before getting an answer, the crowd parts, dispersing to reveal the quintet of Master Kourii, Rama, Zaku, Ururu and Neo. The girl smiling confidently as her hands wring an object behind her back. The clan head smiles, but wear and tear shows. A sheen of sweat, sunken eyes, and shaking limbs using his walking stick, exhaustion shows.

"Ah, there you are. You're just too late for the first demonstration." His smile brightens. "And after some tweaks, it's exceeded expectations."

Carmine stomps forward, eyes on Neo. "No more waiting. Show me what you got!" He points an accusatory finger at the miniature girl. The act gets only a smarmier grin. Rather than show the object behind her back, she waves a hand as a shatter illusion casts over her forehead, a bull's eye target.

Blair and Roman, intrigued, move off to the side. Blair looks at Ururu. A short tension fills between the two who had fought not 24 hours prior. The two glare at one another, but the Royal caves. "Hey, no hard feelings?"

Cold amber eyes stare back before the CRBN member moves on. "How does it stand to dust attacks? I assume that's what you're here for?"

The Eastern Royal smirks. "Lucky guess, and don't worry. Just watch." She ends with a wink.

Carmine raises a brow as Neo leans forward, standing ten feet away with the target on her forehead. Her brow wriggles taunting before he narrows a glare at her. He draws Heulin Noon. "Are you sure?"

She narrows her own gaze, her free hand conjuring a sign. On it, it reads, '_Are you a man?_'

A growl escapes him as he takes aim and fires one shot. The crowds turn at the sound, watching the two children center in the street. The shot lands as Neo shatters in place, disappearing. Carmine lowers the gun, confused. "I... expected a weapon from that." He looks around, finding no evidence of the girl until...

"Oh, wow!" "That's cool and cute!" "Can't even hear it." Voices of the crowd sound as the boy continues on confused. That is, until softly, the bottom of a boot lands atop his head, balanced perfectly. The full weight comes down, making him wobble, yet the weight remains balanced on him.

That answers something. He glares upward as Neo bends to look down at the gaze smiling and standing on his head. What did her weapon have to do with-

She leaps off. The jump throws him off balance as Neo flips into the air, revealing her weapon. A curved grip for a hook for the hilt, then a sleek brown sheath as a holding shaft. Now, instead of the mod sheath, a parasol opens out and catches the air.

The boy watches transfixed as Neo ever so slowly floats down using the open parasol to slow and control her drop. Her feet touch the ground silent as she closes the parasol. The tip was a hot pink seal, followed by fabric shifting from white to a gradient of pink to brown and black at the end.

He blinks his blue orbs, confused. "So... your special trick is to pull a Poppins?"

Instantly, she flicks the parasol, her thin blade spearing out the pink tip as she thrusts. Carmine barely reacts, blocking the thrust with his armored arm. Face filled with panic, he's thrown off balance with Neo pushes the sheath up, pulling the blade back in and drawing the full blade from the parasol shaft. With a twirl, she slashes at him. He blocks again, but is launched back.

He skids to a halt, eyes wide as he breaths in relief. Across from him, Neo sheaths the blade into the parasol, back to normal, as she twirls the object with a smug smirk.

"Subtlety..." Carmine says. "That's why kept bringing that up. Heh..." He laughs his nerves off. "That's cool! Unpredictable. But, what good is it after I know the trick?"

Still with a cheeky grin, she conjures another target, directly on her chest. She opens her arms, inviting it. Across her stomach, the words form. _'Double Shot.'_

Confident in her now, Carmine takes the challenge, aiming Heulin Noon. "Alright... Here you go."

BOOM!

The double shot blasts at Neo, who grins as she twirls the parasol up, opening it. In a swing, the open parasol directly tanks the hit like a shield, a burst blowing smoke around it with a thud. The smoke clears as the girl waltzes forward closing the parasol with a prance.

No damage to the weapon. Carmine's jaw drops slightly. "Whoa..."

Clapping sounds from the onlookers. Even Roman to the side nods in approval. "That will come in handy." He smirks. "Someone other than me with a sense of stealth." He twirls Velvet Valentine as he chuckles.

Blair smiles at the display. "Complete nullification of dust rounds. Interesting."

Ururu beside her adds. "The fabric was infused with some of that black dust. It's able to defend against my casting and should hold against most forms of dust weaponry. A stealthy attacker and ultimate defense."

Carmine grins at the girl. "That's so cool! What's its name?"

The girl pauses, blinking in thought. She... hadn't thought of that. Without having a voice, one doesn't necessarily think of having the ability to name something. She looks at the parasol, smiling at it. A silent killer she can keep by her side.

Silence... that's a good one-

"How about Hush?" Carmine offers helpfully.

Snap. Neo's head hangs low, shoulders sagging... Really? He just- Why-... That was so much better than her name for it...

"Was the name that bad?" His smile falls slightly. The girl smiles up at him, shaking her head. A conjured sign forms, reading off, '_No, it's perfect actually. Hush._' Too perfect... Which is why she cracks the parasol in-between his legs.

CRACK! "AH-hrrrrrr!" He groans out breathless, bug eyed, as he collapses over in the street.

Feeling much better about herself, Neo smiles brightly and marches to the adults. The sign reforms. '_Ready to go?_'

Roman and Blair both dully look at the boy picking himself painfully off the ground. The conman sighs. "All he had to do was not try to be helpful." He looks to Blair. "But I second the sentiment. We should be on our merry way."

Blair nods. She turns to Master Kourii, bowing her head to him. "Thank you for the hospitality, but we must move on."

The clan head nods back as the Royals around him bow to the team of delinquents. "Of course. As per our agreement, we will play our hand as going along with AZRL and alert you of any concrete updates we have on them."

"Thank you." Blair smiles. "We have one lead already before we can start working the list Dory gave us. We'll keep in touch." She pauses a moment before continuing. "And, if we come up with anything regarding your son, Ray was it? We'll let you know."

The elder nods once more. "His name is Raiden Mibu. Ray for short. I wish you luck on your journeys, Team CRBN." With that, the elder turns to leave, the Royals each nod and take their leave as well. Now alone in the street, Roman huffs.

"I'll go get the van then."

Blair nods. "I'll rouse these two to go collect our things from the inn." She glances at the boy still holding his groin in pain as she says so. Neo gives a sinister grin as she hops along, leaving the boy as he manages to stand.

"Gah!" Crying out in pain. "Mission- AH- Accomplished..." He holds up a thumbs up. "Next stop... Vaterra."

_**And the first Team CRBN arc is over. Mibu Arc is done. Ramifications basically being Neo's weapon and establishing our heroes' financial banking. Let's see where things go from here. **_

_**For the record, I don't know if black dust is a thing and, if it is, I have the distinct feeling it wouldn't work the way I have in this fic. **_

_**References:**_

_**Kirran, while based off Akira from SDK, is also inspired in attitude and visage by Seta Sojiro from Rurouni Kenshin. His hop pattern is loosely based off how Sojiro fights. **_

_**Name pronunciations: **_

_**Kirran (Keer- in). Tora (Tor – rah). Zaku (Zah – coo). Ururu (Oo- roo – roo). Kourii (Core – ree). Raiden (Ray – den). Rama (Rah – ma).**_

_**Join next time in Chapter Twenty One: Safe Haven. **_


	23. 21 Safe Haven

_**Chapter Twenty One: Safe Haven**_

The red haired boy scowls at the map. The big letters listing 'City of Mistral' showed above an illustration of a mountain range on the map. His reading on the subject was pretty interesting. Multiple layers to the city with Haven Academy at the top, all built into and around one of the great mountains. Super cool.

He decided to check his scroll, looking online as soon as he could connect to a local CCT tower. Thankfully, they hadn't had TOO many problems getting here. Looking through some sources, he found that Haven just... didn't have many prominent huntsmen or huntresses trained up within the last few years. All the world's top operatives were coming from the remaining three academies.

Not a good look. What he couldn't find in prominent hunters, he found in abundance of social issues: Bandit raids on roads leading to and from the city. Motivated violent crime. Worst of all, clear defined social classes.

Many blogs compare it to Atlas in that regard, but comparing faunus rights in Atlas to class restrictions is muddy. Suddenly, an overload of charts of multiple years of crime rates, differential rates for poverty vs the rich, waves of arguments of activists and traditionalists over ways to fix it, all bore into his mind in a scramble that none of the information sticks.

Sighing and shutting off the scroll screen, he sinks into the seat. Glancing to his right, he finds Neo appraising her white gild bracelet... which he narrows his gaze at. Still mad at not noticing she took that until after leaving Mibu, she didn't miss a single chance to rub it in his face.

Gah! Stupid. So STUPID! Crime is stupid. Criminals are dumb asses.

The boy shakes his head. He's been cursing a whole lot more since forming this team. No, he blames Roman, sending a scowl to the orange haired man driving. Yeah. Likely influenced by him... Bad man. Carmine pouts, the fact that Roman was here at all though was somehow comforting too. So... not entirely bad man?

Bad or mostly bad, the conman is still an asshole.

Although, bad influences reminded him of someone else... His father, Ozpin. Not because the professor himself was a bad influence, but because of the man's own views on the fourth member of this team. His eyes gaze over to Blair, who looks over a notepad.

"Once we arrive to Haven, we'll have to store the van somewhere and get a bulkhead to Vaterra." She looks to her scroll, scowling lightly at her searches. "One day travel one way to Vaterra, that's two days of storage alone. How many days do you feel we'll be there?"

Roman hums. "Almost better to just ditch the van entirely. It could take weeks. AZRL is hard to find."

Neo peaks her head up, flicking her hand to conjure a sign for the two. '_Towns for training have agents all over. Locals will almost all be against us._'

Blair narrows her glare at that. "Would that not make it easy for us to find them?"

"Yes." Roman answers in a sarcastic tone. "As well as all the more easy to alert the entire town to someone poking around. It goes both ways." While slowing at a sharp turn going down the mountain, he glances over. "TDLR, we're _going_ to get caught. I just need to plan around it."

"_You _plan around it?" Blair cuts eyes at the man. "After your plan in Vale sabotaged MY plan, I don't believe you can be the only lifeline here."

A twitch of the conman's eye is suppressed, sucking in irritation. Roman rolls his eyes and gives a smarmy grin. "I'll have you know, Barbie, that I am above and beyond the best suited person to try to hide our little group from prying eyes. But please, if you have any experience hiding from deadly global organizations, please by all means enthrall me with knowledge."

The man gains a small satisfaction as all Blair gives is a furious glare. Carmine feels that twitch of anger too, speaking on her behalf. "Fighting bad guys IS kind of a job Huntsmen and Huntresses have to do. We can just work together?"

Roman sends a scolding glare through the rear view mirror at the boy. A hot second passes before he states slowly. "Working together sounds more like me hand holding you three." At Neo's cocked look, he adds. "Yes, even you." He stares forward once more and nods. "Thank the gods, we're here."

Before them on the road is woods throughout a majestic mountain range. But, on a large mountain in the center of the range, structures could be seen, lights, civilization. All of modern life built directly into the mountain. Carmine perks upon seeing it. It was BIG, spilling around the base of the mountain as well. Similar in size to the City of Vale if it was flattened out, maybe?

Then a thought occurs. He glances at them all as none were giving much of a reaction. "Have you ALL been here before?"

Roman scoffs. "Not a big fan. Little too exotic for my tastes." He relaxes slightly. "Strangely, a lot more hunters just rolling around within the city, but crime still as high as anywhere else. My people here are just more suicidal I guess."

Carmine turns a look at Blair, who nods. "My second year Vytal Games Tournament was held by Haven Academy. The city is visually pleasing and enticing to tourism, but in many ways, crime is more vicious here than in Vale. We should be careful."

The boy nods before glancing at Neo. He half expected a chipper nod per the usual, but her grimacing frown catches him off guard. She shrugs and nods before glancing out towards the city again. The words 'what's wrong' were on the tip of his tongue when he remembered... The image of a stern business woman with violet hair.

Right... when they had met. Neo and her mother had been coming to Vale from Mistral. When they had met-

His eyes clench shut for just a moment, fists clenched so his nails bite into his palm. Just the slight pain to stop his mind from moving to _it_. With a sigh, he opens his eyes, orbs shooting wide at the faint dried red caked on his forearms... With a shaking blink, it's gone.

Eyes closing, he feels his heart rate skyrocket, quickly attempting some breathing exercises. It takes a moment, but he brings his heart down to a... somewhat healthy level before turning to Neo. Strangely, he finds her staring right at him now. He can't tell anything with her expression... did she see that? His heart hammers hard at that, but he grasps for the distraction.

No sooner than him opening his mouth did he flick his eyes to Blair and Roman, both still gazing out towards the encroaching City of Mistral. His lips purse and he looks away. Not a conversation to have in front of those two. The two kids awkwardly make faces at one another before both give up, riding out the remainder of the travel.

. . .

Getting through a checkpoint of local law enforcement, the van pulls into the exotic streets. Much like Mibu, but massively blown up, the ornate artistic decorum captures the view with the gorgeous mountain range. Although, the slums at the bottom of the mountain don't quite take to the magical pull of a nice attractive location.

Carmine particularly raises a brow at one detail... a surprising amount of more faunus than in Vale. Not TOO much but full gatherings worth of the animalistic peoples. The image brings a smile, hugging himself as he thinks of a certain blonde dog faunus' own protective hug.

The warmth passed soon after, the van parking at a large airport of bulkhead platforms. The lock of the parking sounds as Roman shuts off the engine. He suppresses a groan and looks at Blair. The blonde nods. "I'll check the flight schedules and see when we can get a good transport to Vaterra."

"Yes, yes." Roman sighs, pulling out a paper and pen. He begins scribbling down on the sheet before he folds it. Reaching back, he holds it out to Neo. "Be a dear and get all the items on that list."

The girl blinks at the paper, taking it gingerly before cocking her head at the man. Carmine beside her speaks slowly, suspicious. "Wwwwwhat are you sending her for?"

"Bomb parts." Roman speaks plainly. The three others flinch and double take. Roman, without looking, points at the wide eyed Neo. "She's the only one that won't get preachy about it."

"Like actual bomb bombs? We're not terrorists!" Carmine exclaims loudly.

"Correction. YOU'RE not a terrorist." Roman dead looks the boy over the seat. "We're against an organization that kidnaps and trains killer slaves! Don't pretend for a second that there isn't a reason to have insurance."

Blair sends a scolding glare at the man. "A nuclear deterrent? You're an actual madman."

Roman snaps his fingers at her. "And it would save a certain group of four from getting captured, mauled, _potentially _taken for the r word, and slaughtered, failing in their quest to bring said large organization to their proverbial knees!" He scowls the blonde down as he continues. "Leave the angel guardian crap for those who also don't live in the real world." He moves to exit the vehicle, stepping out.

Carmine sits paused for a moment, but suddenly bursts out from the van and shouts out. "NO!" The proclamation stops the thief. "We can't risk hurting innocent people with bombs."

Roman scoffs, turning away. "Oh, darn. And here I was planning on setting off an orphanage and torching the religious hospitals." Ending the sarcasm, he flicks a wave. "No serious harm will be done."

Gritting his teeth, Carmine stomps his foot. "No, you won't, because you're not making anything. That's an order!"

The man freezes mid stride.

Slowly, a green eye sends a piercing gaze over his shoulder at the boy. Carmine locks in place, eyes widening. "Excuse me?"

The boy takes an instinctual step back as the criminal walls slowly back, towering over and looking down on him. His jaw locks as he tries to stand tall. "An order. You won't make any bombs." His confidence fell though, tone quieting.

Roman's hand slowly grips Carmine by the collar. "Let me be _real_ clear about this, brat." He takes a chilling breath. "The only man that solidly controlled me just got sold out to the buzzards not a month ago." The grip tightens, eliciting a wince from the boy. "YOU will not ever, EVER control what I do. Remember that, brat."

He throws Carmine to the ground, scoffing as he stomps around and begins storming off. The boy winces and watches the man begin his retreat.

Roman brushes by Blair, looking at Neo, the two having exited the vehicle. "Get those materials to the letter please. I'm off to see what the locals might know." He tips his hat and marches off without further ado.

Blair sighs, looking at the girl. "Are you in agreement with that madman?"

Unfortunately, Neo merely shrugs and nods. The little girl sends one glance at Carmine, frowns meeting before she marches off. She soon disappears entirely as the boy picks himself up from the ground.

Confused, he looks to Blair. "What... did I do?"

She meets his expression neutrally. "I don't know... what do you think you did?"

He scowls back at her. "You're gonna make this a teaching moment? Really?" He grumbles incredulously. At her simply raising a brow, he sighs loudly. "It's so... STUPID!" His arms throw out, gesturing widely. "You can't endanger people. What's so complicated about that? I mean, you disagreed with him too!"

Blair nods in understanding. "I only commented that he's a madman. Which, he is."

"So, what? You actually agree with him?" Carmine flicks his hand up frustrated.

"I don't know. I haven't heard how they'd be used, what kind he would be making, or how dangerous they are." She eyes the direction the man had walked off in. "He did make valid points, even if he was going about it in an... unhinged way."

The boy snaps his gaze at her like she'd grown a second head. "But that's-... it doesn't-..." His hand goes to his head, struggling. "Like, isn't there a line to what should ever be used?"

She nods. "Interesting way of saying it. What's the 'what' in that phrase?" At his confusion, she continues. "In this case, the 'what' can be a tool. Even a weapon that can endanger others. Or..." She draws Florescent Finish. "Or an actual weapon. They can all be dangerous, but-" She sheaths the blade. "-they have a time and place to be used."

As he looks down, she continues. "It isn't like a comic book. The line is very rough to see, even if it's there at all."

At that, Carmine glances at her weapon, then at her. "Is that why you crossed it?" She visibly stiffens at the abrupt switch around. "Look I-... I pieced together that I was the reason you were caught at Beacon."

Blair shuts out the world, breathing in and out a moment as her cold demeanor solidifies. "I was careless and took a risk. You were not to blame for me being caught." Hoping to end the conversation, she turns to leave, but Carmine has other plans.

"But..." The word pauses Blair in place. "I just-. Why wouldn't you just ask me?" He wonders, almost pleading. "You were working on AWESOME stuff. Like, you could have just... asked me for what you needed, and others too!"

The blonde clenches her hands to fists, seeing no way out of the conversation. "I won't say whether what I did was right, but I will give my reasoning." She sighs before continuing. "People are fools. It is simple. A flaw of people is a tendency to ignore a greater picture in favor for themselves. Believe me when I say that, had I relied purely on the cooperation and offerings of others, I would not have made a fifth of the advancement in my research as I did. Nor would I have had the learned notes to construct Florescent Finish as I have."

The boy's face scrunches at the explanation. "But why? Why wouldn't people just-"

"Because as Roman is so keen to point out, the world is selfish. It's no different even among huntsmen." She glares into the boy's soul. "Do you realize how little the average Hunter knows about others semblances?"

His face scrunches, confused. "But... Ozpin told me to check the records. A lot of semblances were recorded."

"Yes. YOU were given that access by one of the few men who controls said records." She waits for his face to light upon this information. "The average Huntsman and Huntress can only have access to hunt records of other Huntsman and Huntresses. Students couldn't even see details about any of said hunts. Meanwhile, YOU were given unfettered access when you searched for Spyyra in full database."

Carmine thinks back, recalling no one matching both Spyyra's appearance and possible semblance. Whether they be Hunter or criminal... no one matched. "But... we're all on the same side, right? Why wouldn't we all be honest with each other?"

"We're not some league of super heroes, Carmine." She softens ever so slightly. "Many will take their Hunter training to other careers. Either as I did or... in unfavorable means. Such information can make or break the kingdoms. Upon entering the academies, it's understood that one will only USE their semblance in the open, not discuss it openly."

She continues. "Some semblances are well documented, like the Schnees, and some openly show theirs, but many never disclose it publicly. They do this both for the surprise of their own tricks and to keep criminals from having a counter. Some of those very criminals being former Hunters themselves." The boy's eyes cast down. She turns away. "I'm going to check the flight schedule. Then, I'll find a storehouse to keep our van in."

She marches off, leaving the boy alone. So, he sighs.

Carmine glances in one direction, where Neo walked off toward the markets. He really wants to talk to her about her family... how she got here. Plus, he KNOWS that she's likely gonna swipe some items. She shouldn't steal.

But... he looks in the direction Roman stormed off. He wriggles in place, a wince coming out. Maybe he should just go after Roman and... what? He had no idea what to say. He groans and scratches the back of his head. "Frick... I need to think."

So, he picks a direction and walks in it.

. . .

Back in Vale, he'd sometimes walk through the docks for the sea air. It would calm him with the breezing blanket of wind draping over him in a constant current. Easily the best feeling in the outdoors. Wind always comforts, hot or cold. If it was hot, it cooled him down. If it was cold, well, wear more clothes!

Ha! He smirks at the thought. Anyone who always whined about the cold was silly. You can do something about the cold. Wear more clothes. But when it's hot? There's only so much you can do before getting way too many disgusted looks. That is until a nice breeze cools it down. Right! The wind.

Carmine walks along up the mountain. Up higher and higher. The markets passed, high class residential districts littered about. The multi faceted cultural architecture, mixture of Chinese and Japanese, is certainly beautiful. A mix of white, brown, golden, yellow, and dark green building materials. Exotic and beautiful.

As he moved higher up the city, higher up the mountain, he wondered more about Haven Academy. Built upon the mountain summit, it must exemplify this last just as grandly as Beacon for Vale! It wasn't like he would be able to waltz in and look around... Neo probably would want to.

But, the altitude and orderly location breathes a specific atmosphere. Home. Or rather, the home he left. It calmed him. Hmm! After the hectic last month, he finally felt he could reflect a bit, and... well, he felt tired, certainly. His brain was fried. Not just with the current argument.

Still, after Mibu, and the Grimm hunts, he feels satisfaction. They can do good, even if its not much yet. Although, with that satisfaction comes confusion. They ARE operating outside the law. They're merely pretending to be Huntsmen and Huntresses. Hell, Neo and Roman have already done petty stealing IN FRONT OF HIM.

His fists clench. Compared to an organization kidnapping and abusing children, it isn't a question of what to focus on. But, how can he stop things from going too far? He can't allow them to do whatever they want.

"_YOU will not ever, EVER control what I do. Remember that, brat." _

The conman's words rang. Yeah. He can't exact stop them. Gah! What can he do?! His limbs flail as he punches his head in a last hope to beat an idea into existence.

Screw it! Maybe food can help!

Although... a slight curiosity... A very large CCT pole sticks from the road path. He's close to the summit... Just a peek won't hurt. "Jager." The armor flashes to his calves as he leaps up high. Mid leap, he boosts from the plating and runs up the length of the pole. Reaching the top, he lands and balances himself.

The great pole was just tall enough, he looks through the curving streets below him and straight out, he can make out the gates. The gates of Haven Academy. Ornate, well made, and rich in the land's culture... And not nearly as grandiose as Beacon's white arches.

He pouts. "I mean... it's cool I guess... Feels like an art museum. Doesn't scream esteemed academy."

Satisfied, if slightly disappointed, he hops down the length of the pole, using the booster to slow the fall and land just slightly rough. "Now, food! Zero!" The armor flickers into place as he runs down the streets.

. . .

The sizzle of chicken on a hibachi grill fills the air with fires lit on the cooking surface. A chef garners oo's and ah's as he squirts water to instantly boil onto cooking noodles. Next to him, an onion volcano with the layers neatly stacked and cooking flames out the top. Chopped vegetables, cut up chicken glazed in teriyaki sauce, topped with shrimp.

Carmine absolutely salivated at the sight, eyes shining saucers absorbing all the light of the image before him. A large plate clacks in front of him, chicken and shrimp teriyaki meal, noodles and vegetables on the side. A steaming cup of miso soup taps down on the side. His hoarse voice lowly escapes. "It's beautiful... Mistral isn't so bad..."

The chef places a pair of chop sticks with the regular utensils, Carmine's expression ghosting with jaw dropped. He hadn't used chopsticks, but they're SO cool. "Never mind, Mistral wins." Instantly putting the chopsticks in his hand and... dropping the chicken...

He goes to use the sticks- dropped the chicken. His lips purse... Alright, Carmine Uhlric isn't a quitter damn it!

Five minutes later, and the only thing he had consumed was the soup. He stared at the food with dead eyes. "I wanna eat it..." He goes at it with the sticks again, fingers hurting... Chicken drops. "Kill me!" He grits out frustrated.

"uuu-WAH!" His head perked at the sound... the awkward, throaty high pitch sound.

He looks up, then down, up and down the open front restaurant. He shrugs. He goes for another bite- "uuu-WAH!" The odd sound punctuated him dropping the chicken back into the plate. He scowls. He looks out the restaurant. It came from outside.

He looks up. "Can I get a to-go box?" As he places the lien on the counter and quickly leaves with all his food in the box.

Exiting the building, he glances around. The outward side if the street was an open cliff, with sparring trees and a wooden railing. Since the road mostly spiraled down the mountain, with sparse tunnels creating variation, the drop merely lead down to a much lower level of the mountain.

Nothing over yonder, so, he glances down the streets. People walked about, minding their business. All shapes, sizes, and colors, but same attitudes. Nothing out of the ordinar-

"uuu-WAH!" The sound echoed now, ringing and bringing an irritated twitch to the boy. His head whipped at the sound, eyes wide and bulging. Target locked. The alleyway between the restaurant and next building. He moves around corner and looks in.

Down the alley is a back door into the restaurant, as well as various vents with steam lifting out at an angle. There were some... grumpy looking people at the far far end of the location. Homeless? This high in the levels of the city? But, his eyes drew to a small girl, bigger than Neo, but smaller than himself.

She looked about the same age, too, with a fairly oversized white shirt, almost a dress, and brown shorts. She had orange hair, shoulder length, which looked about shoulder length, but was messy. In fact, she looked a sweaty. Not unclean like the clearly annoyed people, but more like she'd exhausted exhausted herself.

The girl met his blue eyes with blue-green. Turquoise or aqua color? They were wide like a deer in headlights. She turned away in a silly attempt to play cool as she looked at her nails and bobbed back and forth on the balls of her feet.

He just gave a half lidded stare. Not amused. His mouth popped open with an intake of air to speak-

The girl rose to her tip toes and cupped her mouth towards the open vents. "uuu-" Then her hands separated out, mouth going wide. "-WAH!" She instantly drops and bobs back and forth, looking anywhere but at Carmine.

He recognized her state. She held a bag in her left hand, arms having red spots that marked future bruises. She was truly tired, like someone having done a severe workout Sweat still dripped from her, and her breathing was a touch fast.

Seeing as he just stood there, she immediately smiles at him and greets in a high voice. "Hey, what's up? Isn't this such a cool place?"

He blinks, eyes lidded in annoyance. However, he covers that with a nasally curious question. His mouth opens with a pop. "Whatcha doooooin'?"

She at least has the awareness to blush a touch, but flies into a ramble. "Oh, got lots of stuff done today. Lots and lots and lots. Oodles of stuff done and just need to talk to my friend. He's this tall goof inside working as a bus boy, but he said he'd go on break when he heard our super secret animal call. One sec."

As her 100 mile an hour speed sped up, she snaps her hands to cup her mouth to the vent. "uuu-WAH!"

Then she's looking back at Carmine. "And once he's out here, we can go over our stuff together for housing and stuff."

Alarm bells ring to the boy's head... No, this girl couldn't be an AZRL victim... could she? She's accomplishing stuff and reporting to a man who works in an establishment... He can't let that go. His eyes narrow as he crosses his arms. "Go over your 'stuff' 'together', you say?"

Suddenly, she snorts and shakes her head. "Well, together, but not 'together' together. He's my best friend."

Carmine squints at her, discerning her honesty. Was it an act? Given Neo and Roman, he couldn't imagine someone this friendly and boisterous over their handlers. But, he had to be sure. "Uh huh. Tell me, how do you feel about four digit numbers?"

She blinks her eyes shining wide. "You mean like a code?! That sounds awesome! It could be the date he and I met! Or my birthday! Or the day the Iron Sheik defeated the Real Atlesian in a Falls Count Anywhere match!"

The boy's eyes glowed in excitement. "You watch wrestling, too?!" FOCUS! He jolts and shakes his head back and forth, breaking the thoughts away. "Never mind, forget the numbers. Just, what the heck kind of animal are you trying to imitate? Cause I'd like peace and quite to eat my meal."

The unknown girl snorts again. "Eat, right. You couldn't get anything with those sticks." She breaks and doubles over into laughter at his expense. Shaking her head at his growing flustered blush, she holds up a finger. "One sec." Mouth cupped towards the vent. "uuu-WAH!"

His eyes twitched from the sound, flustered face growing worse. "Maybe that would work better if you didn't sound like a goose getting decapitated." He then processed what she said. "Wait, were you watching me?!"

She giggles. "I saw ya dropping chicken when I was moving around the building to come here."

A burst of anger burns as bright as this daft girl's hair, but Carmine gets an idea. If he wants to be sure whether she's with AZRL, he needs to see the man inside. So, he should use this. "Tell you what..." He gestures to a small clear spot along the wooden wall. "You teach me how to use chopsticks, and I'll help you get the correct sound for your butchered animal moan. Deal?"

She brightens up and nods. "Oh it. is. On!"

. . .

His hand held. Despite the awkward twitch in the abnormal hold, He pressured the second stick to hold the chicken with his middle finger and- It started to slip! His head shots forward as he catches the chicken in his mouth! VICTORY! Maybe. Just a little. Still!

He was able to start munching into his food! Cold or not, still delicious! Meanwhile, the girl cups her hands dramatically and grunts out. "OO. OO. AH!"

Carmine twitches, but manages to get a piece of zucchini in his mouth after a yum-yum sauce dip. "Mm... That's a monkey." He sat cross legged, back against the wall, with his open to-go box on his lap.

Standing beside him, the girl shifts her face. "SSSSSct ct ct." The hiss turning into choppy gurgles.

He slurps noodles, not trusting his chopstick to keep hold. Suckling down, he wipes his mouth. "Alligator."

She wriggles in place as she opens her mouth wide. "Nyaaaa."

"That's a cat." He states, downing several vegetables. After thought, he just drapes the yum-yum sauce all over the veggies. There. No worries about losing pieces dipping.

She lurches back and forth before a guttural roar comes out. "Ohhhhrrrr!"

He looks up and nods. "That one was good. I can BEARly believe it."

The ginger lights up. "Really?! You mean that?"

"Were you trying to imitate a bear?" He asks. Confused, she shakes her head. "Then it was just a pun. Keep trying." She deflates.

It would certainly help if the girl would just tell him WHAT she was trying to imitate. Then, he could just tell her which to do. But that would 'defeat the purpose of the secret'. So, instead, she just shuffles between animal sounds until she randomly did the right one, AFTER he accurately identified which sound she made. Frankly, if not for the wonderful food, he would have broken his skull against the wall and refused to use aura healing.

Pigging out on his food, she begins going through a series a squawks and screeches. In order, Carmine correctly calls out. "That's a mouse." "Was that a hawk?" "Miss Piggy." Each response progressively got more and more annoyed.

A hinge swinging sounds as the metal door to the hibachi restaurant opens. Both kids perk up as... another kid exits. A boy, just as tall as Carmine, maybe an inch or two taller, with a black shirt, green apron, and white pants. His hair was black, combed mostly to one side. However, the tip of the longest hairs on the one side were pale pink. His eyes matched the tips.

Stoically, he found the two of them, peaking inquisitively between Carmine and the girl. "I heard workers inside complaining about animal sounds from the alley." He spoke simply, polite and studious.

The girl brightens, grabbing her bag. "FINALLY! Don't you know how gophers sound?"

… Click... Carmine blew up. "GOPHERS?! You were trying to imitate GOPHERS?! Do YOU know how they sound?"

Looking between Carmine and the girl, the new kid simply directs his look to the girl. "Nora, I don't think gophers sound like any of the calls the workers heard." Nora, that's the girl's name! Now, Carmine has a name to apply to that spike of pain in the back of his mind. The boy sends a small look to Carmine. "You made a friend?"

_**Nora Valkyrie**_

_**Age - 12**_

Nora snorts and points her thumb at Carmine as he closes his to-go box and stands. "Yeah. He was helping me with my impressions if I helped actually use his chopsticks." She leans in, one hand covering her mouth, but speaking too loudly. "He couldn't use them to save his life."

Carmine's eye twitched. For once in his life, he actually felt an inclination to hit a girl not out of self defense. Bad. Reign that in. He breathes in once, then out. "Yeah... sure." He struggles to be that calm. He was quickly finding that, almost as much as crime, that stupidity made him angry.

Nora grins and holds up the bag. "I finished everything for old Jenkins down the road early! 500 big boys!" Her eyes carry mischief. "Even had time to get Massey to 'apologize' to the old man. Isn't that great?"

The boy, who looked mildly pleased with the first news, suddenly deflated. "Nora, we shouldn't get involved in their petty fights. Why would you put us to one side?"

"I didn't!" She held up her hands defensively, but didn't look apologetic. "He vandalized the old man's fence, so I threatened to break his legs! That's all!"

"Nora, Jenkins ruined Massey's marriage. We promised to be neutral, and he is understandably mad." He commented, still in a calm tone. The implication of the events between the unknown men suddenly brought a blush to Carmine's face.

She deflated only slightly, holding up the bag. "But it DID throw us in another 100 Lien and some fruit?" Suddenly, she's bright again. "Also, I should totally get in with Kennan's again!"

The boy seemed to blink once at this, contemplating. "Won't be still be mad over last time?"

Nora waved him off. "I only hit him once AFTER he cheated! Come on. It'll be fun. PLEASE? It'll be fun and help."

The boy deliberated for just a moment before nodding. "ONLY if I come along, and you promise to behave."

"YES! I'll go let them know!"

"Nora, wai-" She leaves her bag in his hands before running out of the alley, nearly running over Carmine. Both boys watch her chaotically leave before they each sigh. The boy looks at Carmine. "Thank you for keeping her company."

The shift in atmosphere from the chaotic girl to calm boy was jarring, but welcome. Carmine relaxes and nods back. "Uh, no problem." He chuckles awkwardly. He then points where she left. "Um, should someone..."

"She'll be fine. She's wild, but not untamed." The boy sagely informed.

God if that didn't describe his entire team. "Preaching to the choir, huh?" A thought occurs as he looks at the bag, then the restaurant door. "So, uh... mind if I ask what this is about? How do you work here?"

"We're doing small and odd jobs until we can pay our way into combat school here." He looks off for just a moment. "After that, we're hoping for scholarships to get further to one of the hunter academies."

At that, Carmine blinks wide, smiling. Yeah, no AZRL involved here. These two were good. "Whoa, that's awesome! Which one you planning for?"

The boy's lips curled up just a touch. A small change. "We do not want to get ahead of ourselves." His face momentarily tenses. "Well, I don't want to. Nora's talked about Haven. I think a change in scenery would be good from Haven, and don't believe Shade would be wise."

"Beacon?" Carmine says before he realizes it.

"That is our current agreement." The boy nods, but his expression falls. "Although, paying for temporary housing is a far more pressing issue."

Jaw parting, Carmine scrunches his face. "You don't..?"

The mystery boy shakes his head. "Neither Nora or I have any family left." His fists were clenched, yet his face remained neutral. Carmine saw it... it was an open wound. One he very much identified with. "We stick together. I don't wish to discuss it."

Carmine nods. "Same." At the boy's quirked brow, showing surprise, Carmine flinches. "I-I, uh... Well... in a similar... Yeah." He trails off lamely.

Yet, the boy nods, understanding. "I'm sorry for your loss." The words paused Carmine, but he knows he can't hide things to save his life.

He takes the easiest route to change the topics. "I'm sorry for yours. I also feel the pain of disagreeing partners." Mind back to Roman, Carmine pouts. "How do you deal with her, actually? I can't control my... friends at all."

The boy shakes his head. "I don't control her at all. Why would I?"

Carmine raises a brow at that, double taking in the direction she left in. "But... Okay, you can't say nothing bad will happen with how hyper she is."

This brought a small ghost of a smile to the boy. "You can't control a friend, and there isn't a need." At Carmine's wide look, he speaks softly. "It's not about control. It's about a give and take."

Interested, Carmine leans against the wall of the restaurant by the door. "How? You just let her do whatever?"

He shakes his head. "Sometimes, I direct her. Sometimes, she directs me. If I made all the decisions, she'd be akin to a slave. Likewise, if she made all the decisions-"

"-Hell would appear on Remnant?" Carmine interjects a joke. However, he looks off at that. "But still, there's just some things you can't let someone do." Mind back to the conman, he knows his position. But a nagging thought twitches the back of his mind. "Right?"

The boy shook his head. "That's the wrong way of looking at it." The boy faces Carmine fully. "Apply that logic to a tool. A wrench."

Carmine gives him a cocked look. "A wrench? Replace an action with a wrench?" He rolls his eyes, but... this boy didn't look dumb. So... "Fine. A wrench builds stuff. Nothing bad about that." At that, the boy nods his head for Carmine to continue. "It also takes things apart when needed." And the boy smiles small. "What?"

"You're catching on. What did you say?"

Carmine gives the stink eye in a huff, but obliges. It was that last sentence... "It takes things apart?" The slightly taller boy leans barely an inch for more. Carmine scrunches his face. "When... needed?" The small smile grew ever slightly.

"Any action, much like any tool, accomplishes something. And, any action, like any tool's purpose, can become necessary." The boy nods to the distance. "A wrench could take apart a bulkhead transport, which would break and shut down the transport in flight. Would you ban wrenches?"

"Well, no! That's because someone directly went out and took the stupid transport apart." Carmine explains like it's obvious. At the boy's raising brows, Carmine begins to show irritation. "Are you saying no one should be punished for doing anything because SOMETIMES it's good?"

"Not in the slightest." The boy says. "But, a give and take."

Give and take. Carmine wonders. What the actual hell is this kid talking about? Give and take what?!

CLICK.

The redhead gives a suspicious look. "You're saying... instead of banning an action... control-"

"Direct." The boy corrects.

After a pause, Carmine continues. "DIRECT... when and where it occurs?" Suddenly, Blair's words echo in his head about Roman's plan.

"_I don't know. I haven't heard how they'd be used, what kind he would be making, or how dangerous they are."_

Then Roman's phrase repeats. _"YOU will not ever, EVER control what I do. Remember that, brat." _Carmine's face lifts. He can't one hundred percent get his way, so... direct it... A bell rings, calling the other boy's attention.

The mystery boy bows. "My break is over. Apologies." He turns to walk away, but...

"Wait." Carmine calls out, stopping him. The two pause before Carmine fishes into his pocket. He withdraws Lien from his wallet, a decent chunk. "Here."

Pink eyes widen. "I... cannot accept this. I haven't done anythi-"

"Give and take, right?" Carmine smirks. "And you just helped in a big way. Take it." His pushes his hand out. Slowly, the boy accepts in and nods.

"Thank you." The boy then smiles. "What's your name?"

"Carmine Uhlric of Sanctuary. It's awesome to meet you."

"And I you. My name is Lie Ren of Kuroyuri Village." Ren nods respectfully before turning and entering the restaurant door.

_**Lie Ren**_

_**Age - 12**_

Carmine nods and begins to turn before jolting. Thoughts race... Lie Ren... "... Can't tell a Lie Ren- DAMN IT!" He flails his limbs. "I missed the pun opportunity!" He face palms, shaking off the momentary anger. "Ugh! Whatever, Carmine... you got important crap to do."

Walking out of the alley, he begins his march back to the bulkhead platforms. He has some conversations to work out...

. . .

Back at the van, Blair looks over her notes, standing studiously by the driver side door. In her hands were older notes... Notes on semblances she'd studied before... Carmine's. She sighs. Her free hand fishes into her pocket, withdrawing blood capsules. Mentally tracking, she counts the semblances at her disposal.

Tora's, the ability to increase muscle capacity. Increases speed and strike force. If she faces someone strong, she may need that. Ururu's, the ability to siphon aura from another with a similar trigger to her own semblance. Reserve that for a difficult fight that is prolonged. Zaku's, to control flames and expand fully. If she can combine that with fire dust in her sword, activate both the dust and the semblance at once... that's a devastating combination attack, but a one shot.

Her ruminations are cut short at the sound of footsteps. Glancing up, the ginger returns. Roman walks looking none too happy. Upon meeting amber with green, Roman brightens naturally. Ah, so he DOES force it sometimes. "Ah, time away from the brats. So rare these days."

"Hmm." she utters for a moment. "The next flight to Vaterra is tonight, overnight flight. We got hours to store the van at a warehouse down the road."

Roman raises a brow and nods. "Ah, so only a few hours of Kiddie Watch before I can nap. Lovely." He marches over and leans against the van, disinterested with the world around him. "Kill me."

"I just might if you ask nicely." Blair finds herself responding. She pauses... Hmm, she hadn't given quips like that since... her team. She shakes it off, looking at the conman. "What did you discover?"

"Besides relearning how quaint Mistral is compared to Vale..." He whimsically recounts dramatically. He then swaps tones to dead serious in a heartbeat. "There doesn't seem to be any AZRL activity in the City of Mistral at all."

Blair looks incredulous at that. "How do you figure that?" She shuffles her papers, withdrawing the transaction sheet given to them by Dory. "We know that they're rife throughout Anima. Are we supposed to believe they haven't touched the capitol at all?"

Roman smirks. "Well, as it would turn out, the city is absolutely TEEMING with Huntsman and Huntresses." Blair recoils at that. "Oh I know." He says in full satisfaction. "Regular crime is still an issue because, well, people are garbage, but organized crime is all but obliterated within the city's walls."

"I... suppose that's a good thing, but I don't see why Lionheart would pull so many of his Huntsmen in. It's no wonder AZRL has run rampant in the country side."

"Couple that with some well placed bets and payoffs in the local trap houses, and I can confirm no sign of the AZRL skull on any officials either. All disappearances here are your run of the mill kidnappers and deviants."

She glares at him. "Don't joke about that please." She says exasperated. "How did you even find trap houses that quickly?"

He brushes his arm and fakes looking at his nails, contained in his gloves. "Oh, I have my ways." His cocky smirk falls after he sighs. "How long until Silver Streak comes by? I could use a power nap that won't do with a migraine."

Blair gives him a side glance. "He's not that bad. He's learning."

"Learning? I was better equipped to deal with this when I was first hitting double digits! An idealistic moron isn't going to accomplish anything against AZRL." He flippantly gestures as he complains.

"Well, not everyone can roll with the punches like you." Blair goes with sarcasm. "And getting into arguments doesn't exactly put you on that much higher a pedestal."

"Yeah, right. Sitting back and letting Mr black and white lead is going to end in disaster. Mark my words."

. . .

Carmine continued his march through the streets. No box anymore, his stomach could finally remain full. He walks by the stalls of the markets, briefly glancing about for Neo. No sight of the white, brown, and pink menace.

He scans once more before sighing. "She'll turn up when it's most inconvenient, I'm sure." A quick glance at some passing cops brings a sigh of relief. A couple stand next to a clothing vendor, chatting on relaxed. Doesn't seem like either has seen any action today.

With that in mind, he could continue on to the bulkhead platforms, but something catches his eye...

A wanted board... what?

A large wooden post board between several of the shops. Papers and advertisements covered it all over, as well as attracted more lookers than just the boy. Waiting a moment for the current watchers to leave, Carmine approaches the board and looks.

Hunting jobs. Not want ads for the shops. These were errands and unique requests involving interpersonal issues and defense. Some were based on settling disputes, and others simply demanded physical labor to resolve homestead issues. Several were marked out right on the papers, publicly declared to be taken by specific people... Some names he recognized now.

"_Job is mine!' - Nora."_

Carmine chuckles at that. Seeing a lot of names in a similar practice. Even some other scribbles are names. Sun... Wukun? Wukang? Whoever that is has terrible writing.

What caught his eyes next were posters. Wanted posters. Criminals that were wanted. He grimaces at the posters, one after another. No, Spyyra wasn't on there. Of course, if he wasn't on there, then Zandril wouldn't be either.

A few low level criminals with bounties also littered about. Hmm. Some members of bandit tribes. Naam tribe, the Meren gang, the Branwen tribe, and more. One thug wanted for a petty crime robbery. And then-

Pft! A sharp intake of breath punctuated a shuffle. His legs give out as he stumbles back. A heavy thud gets a couple patrons' attention as Carmine lands on his back, frozen looking at the poster... His eyes impossibly wide, breathing ragged. The picture. Bug eyed yellow, tan skin, a blonde Mohawk, sharp features with a Cheshire grin. Several teeth were golden covered. The picture only showed to the shoulders, a grayed duster.

_'Name: Killian Gonzola_

_Species: Faunus_

_Sub-Species: Mixture Chameleon and Horned Dragon. Features tail and removable spikes along spine_

_Age: 39_

_Height: 6'3"_

_Build: Muscular, Lean, Athletic_

_Skin Tone: Changes. Often dark tan_

_Hair Color: Changes. Often blonde_

_Alias: Killa_

_Crimes: Arson, Assault, Robbery, Murder First Degree, Manslaughter, Criminal Conspiracy, Extortion, Blackmail, Battery, and more. Total counts of infractions and charges: 2421._

_Last Known Location: Solidad, Anima. Three weeks prior to posting_

_Reward: 20 Million Lien'_

Carmine gasps for breath as he scrambles to his feet. He inches away, eyes on the gleeful picture. Him. HIM. That smug expression. The exact. Same. God. Damned. Expression!

"_I used this hand..."_ The dark, chuckling voice echoes in his mind.

"AH!" He yelps, jolted back two steps from the board as his hand reaches for Heulin Noon... Mom. Dad. Sum- His hand grips the double revolver.

A pair of hands grip him, one on his left shoulder, the other on his wrist to keep the weapon holstered. The hands grip tight. He's being grabbed... No, NOT AGAIN-

His wide fearful eyes jerk to the left, meeting mismatched brown and pink. Neo's eyes are equally wide, in shock and confusion. Her right hand steadies the redhead at the shoulder. Her left keeps Heulin Noon firmly in place. For a moment, just a second, he doesn't hardly register that she's there. Almost like... he doesn't even recognize her.

_A little girl with pink and brown hair in pig tails. She extends her hand, eyes with mischief. "My name is Neopolitan. What's yours?"_

He blinks several times, eyes focusing more. "N-Neo?" As he looks from her, he finds people in the crowd looking at him. Eyes all on him. He releases a breath as hos shoulders hunch up, as if to hide. "A-ah... um..." He swallows the lump in his throat.

By Neo's feet are two bags. Ah, she got Roman's items... She slowly releases his wrist and shoulder, looking unsure herself as she raises a brow and points at the boy.

His eyes flick to the crowd and back to her as he shrinks a bit. "Um... s-sorry. I-" His eyes flick back to the board. Suddenly, his eyes clench shut. "I'll, uh... see you back at the van." Without waiting, he twists in place and walks from the girl.

As he storms off, Neo blinks in confusion, slowly glancing at the board. Her eyes find Killa's bounty flier. The girl takes a moment to read it over, assuming it's the one he saw. Making a decision, she rips the flier from the wall, folding it and placing it in one of the bags. She picks them up and follows after the boy.

. . .

At the van, Roman sleeps in the passenger seat, leaned back with his hat covering his head. The back of the van is open, Blair going through supplies. She glances up at the sound of footsteps. Carmine walks along, head down, left arm crossed and gripping his right in a vice. His eyes clench closed, then slowly open and look at his right hand. Clench closed. A few steps. Open. Snap closed.

Blair hesitantly asks. "Carmine? What's wrong?"

The boy jolts at the question, looking up with eyes just a bit too wide. His breathing is off. Choppy. "O-Oh, um..." He flicks his gaze to his hand, then snaps his eyes forward. "Nothing. I'll be just a minute..." He marches around the van towards the bulkhead platform buildings.

The blonde tracks him walk around, and Roman even rouses as he raises a brow. Carmine's right hand twitches as he keeps glancing at it... The conman cocks his head, slowly exiting the van and walking round back. "Is there another catastrophe going on?"

"I don't know. He looked spooked by something and said he'd be back." The blonde answers honestly. "Can't be related to you then."

"Good. Maybe I won't have to listen to him ignorantly complain." He grumbles and turns. "Oh, hey Ice Cream." Blair turns as both see Neo approach. The small girl pauses and pouts at Roman for a second. She slowly hands him the bags. The man brightens. "Ah, the big guns."

"Neo, do you know what happened to Carmine?" Blair asks of the girl.

Neo scrunches her face and shakes it. She conjures a sign. '_He just freaked out at the markets when he looked at the wanted posters.'_ She points to the bags as Roman sets them in the van. Blair opens into one, finding the folded paper.

Giving it a once over, it tells her nothing. "A high level criminal?" However, her eyes widen just as Roman takes interest in the paper. She remembers the boy, then in his bedroom, pouring his heart out to her.

_"I... unlocked my semblance... Caught the wrong attention. These... T-t-these guys, they... took me. From home." _

Roman swipes the paper from her hands, taking a cursory glance before he chokes on his breath. The man coughs out and gasps for breath before beating his chest for air. "This bastard is still alive?! How haven't Huntsmen killed him yet?"

"Given your reaction, would I be correct assuming he was the one that murdered Carmine's family?" She asks straight forward. Neo directs her gaze to Roman, who rolls his eyes.

"Yes. He ran the job. I and two others were the hired workers. One dead parent and an abused kid later, I screwed them over and let the hunters in on the trail." He scrutinizes the page for a moment. "But Killa went MIA as far as Vale was concerned. Then again, his relationship with Senior was soured, so maybe that was just kept out of my ear."

Neo changes her sign, wagging it. _'Is he connected to AZRL?'_

"Hmm? No, not at all. He's just your run of the mill psychopathic terrorist doing it all for shits and giggles." Roman waves off the concern. "Although, a reward like that would certainly go a long ways towards mending things with Junior back in Vale..."

That cracks a smirk on the girl, being the object said issue was based around. However, Blair gives the man a scrutinizing look. "Are you suggesting we start bounty hunting then?"

Roman scoffs. "Hardly. I'm not messing with Killa willingly. Force me with him? Sure, I'll poke the bear, but not interested in voluntary suicide." He pops out a cigar, lighting it with his eye trailing in Carmine's direction.

"You know something." Blair says, eyeing the conman.

"I know a lot of things." Roman dismisses her, taking a puff of the vice.

"You can help him right now." The blonde presses.

"I CAN help a lot of people. I don't." He blows smoke out in her direction before reaching for the bags of parts- Neo has the bags back in her bags. Roman eyes her. "Come on. Give em over." He holds his hand out.

Instead, she smirks devilishly as she holds the bag out over a nearby garbage can. His eyes widen, then narrow. Seeing this, Blair crosses her arms and raises a brow. "It seems you won't get what you want until you help."

His eyes twitch, flicking between both of them. "You can't be serious." He watches Neo bob the bag up and down over the garbage can. With that, he groans. "Frickin- FINE!" The man storms off towards the building in a huff, leaving the females alone.

Blair smiles and holds her hand out for a handshake to Neo. "Good job." Neo squints at the offered hand before giving a hesitant sideways high five slap. The blonde perks as Neo accepts the small camaraderie for once. Progress!

Immediately after, Neo conjures a sign. '_Wanna write bad notes in Carmine's stuff?_'

Blair's face pulls down, unimpressed. "Does all your entertainment relate to someone suffering?"

Rather than answer, Neo smiles wider and changes the sign. '_Carmine's... AND Roman's stuff?_'

Blair keeps her lips pursed... before sneaking a glance towards the building.

. . .

Inside the platform's public building, Roman enters and saunters through. Rolling his eyes, he can't believe he gets to play cheer up buddy with the sad child. Tapping his cane on the marble floor, he glances at the paper in hand. On the one hand, he truly expected Huntsmen to kill the bastard, but on further thought, he isn't surprised.

Folding the page, he stops at a corner, a gruff man passing by in leather armor. The mystery man has a LARGE musket with an ax head, dust modification and scope on it. Roman scoffs. "Huntsmen... Useless."

If Carmine were out and about, he'd have already awkwardly bumbled into a conversation somehow. So, if not in the open, then that leaves... Ah! He spots two doors moderately distanced. One had a stick figure with a dress on, the other was just a stick figure.

With a pep in his step, mostly for show, he marches to the door and opens with his cane.

. . .

It's sticky...

Arms scrub with a wet paper towel, under running water. The sink was filling with the soapy liquid. A rinse and the blue eyes opened again. It's crusted, numb. He closes his eyes again. "Stupid." He mutters under his breath. "So stupid..." His eyes open.

_A long sleeve shirt, sleeves and hands caked in red of varying shades. Parts are crusted, flaking off. _

A sharp intake of a gasp before he viciously scrubs at the limbs. His eyes flick up to the public restroom mirror... and sees a figure in white- He flinches violently, turning around to find a man in a white button up shirt drying his hand.

The man, normal looking guy with black hair, slightly narrow eyes, gives Carmine a snobbish huff before walking out. Soon as the door closes, the boy releases a breath. He turns and puts his weight on the sink.

His heart pounds like drum, reverberating through his chest. His attention off his hands, he reaches out to the paper towel dispenser. Drying his hands, he flicks the wadded paper towel into the garbage.

_Dirt lands over a cooling shape. Fabric tightly wrapped around the face, red seeps through the wrap at the chest. Dirt continues to cover the corpse. _

Carmine sucks in breath and clenches his hands to fists... "It... isn't... there..." The whisper grinds out. "It... isn't... there... GAH!" the boy's arm flails as he punches the wall.

**CRACK**

The wall splinters as he pulls his hand back, red now trailing over his knuckles. The sting annoys him, hand numb, but brings a surprising clarity. He looks at his hand, wincing as he opens and closes the hand slowly. "Stupid." Leaning back over the sink, he groans in frustration.

"I'll agree to that." Roman's voice echoes in the restroom. The boy jumps in place and looks at him like a ghost. "You seem emotionally healthy." He sarcastically drawls. Carmine blinks and wipes at his eyes before pouting and looking away. Roman huffs before pulling out the wanted flier. "I'm impressed he's still kicking, given his work ethic."

The boy's eyes flinch closed as he inhales deeply. His breath shudders out choppy. "Yeah..."

Roman huffs a laugh. "Well?"

The laugh earns a heated glare from the boy, rims of his eyes irritated red. "Well what?!"

The orange haired conman matches the heat in intensity. "What are you going to do about it?"

The boy pauses at that, eyes darting away. "I-I don't... What would-" His breath sucks in as Roman steps closer.

"Are you going to shut down like this every time you hear of him like a child? News travels in the world we've entered kid. Are you going to demand to avoid him like the plague like a coward? Are you going to derail our goals entirely, trying to find and kill him to satisfy a couple decaying masses in the ground? What. Are you going. To do?"

His fists tighten around the edges of the sink. Carmine's glare narrows... That man. That monster. His evil cackle, chuckling at loss of life. His lazy acceptance of ruined lives. Carmine's mother... his father, killed by THAT MAN. The chance to see that face, terrifying him in his nightmares, grovel and brought down... The words hung on Carmine's lip. His mouth opens-

_A sloth faunus mother wraps her arms full around the boy, pulling him off his feet. Placed back on the floor, dazed, he finds the rescued teen Ronson back with his family, surrounded by loved ones. All of their bright, tear filled faces smiling at one another. And to the boy. _

His grip of the seat releases as he gulps a breath down. He speaks in a hoarse voice, low. "I'm not important." Slowly, his blue eyes raise. "We ignore him. He's not a priority here. Not to any of you. I'll deal with it..."

Roman raises a brow, but nods. Wordlessly, he turns to leave the restroom. The sound of the door echoes as Carmine releases a breath, getting breathing in order.

"I'm not important..." The boy mutters to himself, alone.

. . .

The conman pauses upon finding both females leaned into the back of the van together. Apparently doing something as partners. "Something going on?" He questions out loud.

THUD! In a flash, both Blair and Neo are out of the van, doors slammed shut. Blair had a full poker face, Neo smiling sweetly. "Nothing of importance. How's Carmine?"

"He'll be fine." He dismisses. "Far from worst case scenario." The females each lean and look around him, Roman following the gazes to find Carmine shuffling towards them. "How is it, Fearless Leader?" The comment earns a glare from the blonde, but nothing comes of her.

Carmine looks at them, far more composed, but scratching his head. "I'm fine. Sorry."

"Carmine, do you need-"

He cuts Blair off, shaking his head. "No. We have more important things to talk about." He eyes all three of them before raising his hand. Three fingers extend out: Index pointing to Roman. Middle pointing to Blair. Ring pointing to Neo. "Speaking of... I have something to say to each of you."

While Roman and Blair perk at the declaration, Neo cocks her head at him pointing at them with three fingers. Her brow raises, finding it silly, but knows it's supposed to be serious.

"First thing is first. We are a team." He seems to scowl as he says the word, but keeps eye contact. "As a team, when something becomes important, we share it with each other." His eyes flick to Blair. "That means, no secrets. If it comes up, you can't hide it."

Immediately, Roman and Blair eye one another. Sure, all of them knew Carmine, and both seemed to get along with Neo. However, the two adults seemed almost hostile to sharing information. Given Blair's lecture earlier, it made sense. So, to drive the point home, Carmine sets his eyes on her.

"Give and take." He starts, pausing for them to listen. "We can't help each other if we all don't know what you're doing. Blair, you were expelled from Beacon for stealing blood from others for semblance experimentation." Roman actually double takes at that, the blonde's eyes open wide, shocked the boy would just say it.

The blonde twitches at the eyes before growling out. "That information is dangerous and is not important to HIM."

"Because you're going to continue your research." All three teammates snap incredulous looks to him. "And all of us will help you."

Roman puts his hands up for a time out. "Whoa whoa, now. Since when am I helping a mad scientist?" He lets out a laugh at the blonde. "Sure, I knew she was a doctor of sorts, but I'm not about to let someone convert me inside out."

Blair groans. "That's not what I-"

"Give and take." He forces out, getting their attention. "You wanted to continue your research at Atlas?" He waits for her to cool, looking at him. "You can continue your research in the open with us, We will assist you obtain samples even, but that's the give." He narrows his gaze for effect. "Because the take is you cannot steal blood unethically, and you can't do anything that the rest of us disapprove of. Stop looking at your notes behind our backs. It's all in the open."

She paused, thinking this over. Beside her, Neo smirked and huffed. The little annoyance knew for a while about the notes, but seemed happy for Blair to be more open with it. "I..." Her eyes go to Roman, who looks back suspiciously. "Fine. I'll accept the limitations... IF you help and give information I ask for."

"Humph!" Roman grunts back. "No means no, and we're good."

"That means revealing everything on your semblance and letting us all in on what you do too, Roman." Carmine cuts in.

Roman glares at the brat. "And why should I?"

"Hold that thought." The team leader glances away from Roman, leaving the conman to stew. He looks at Neo, eyes moving over her neck and arms. A new brown rope necklace with a sculpted kanji made of white stone. Also, a braid bracelet around her wrist. His eyes met her's as she smirked devilishly. "You stole those." It wasn't a question.

Her face breaks, still lightly smirking, but her eyes narrow. Irritation. She obviously didn't care at all.

"I get it." He sighs. He understood to a degree why she stole. She was robbed of everything in her life and lived as a slave for years with nothing to her name. If she had a chance to have something, she was taking it. Granted, she was always a troublemaker. She likely also got off on the issues. He locks on her gaze. "Give and take... You deserve your own stuff, but you don't deserve to steal from just anyone."

He continues as she finally drops the smirk to glare. "That said..." He gives her a hard glare himself. "Anyone we find ourselves against is free game. Whatever you want. I'll even help."

She slowly leans away, wide eyed. After a second's thought, she cocks her head with narrow eyes. Clearly, the girl doesn't believe him. Both Blair and Roman share the first reaction, simply looking stunned.

Carmine raises a brow in a challenge. "Give and take. I let you get free reign on some. you don't touch anyone else. Deal?"

The girl purses her lips, glancing down at her three bracelets on her arm. She looks back up and smiles, stiffly nodding. At that, Carmine turns to Roman.

"Well?" The man gruffly growls.

With a flicking glance, he finds the bag of parts still in Neo's hands. Reaching in without warning, he grabs the bag out of Neo's hand. The girl blinks at the open hand as Carmine tosses the bag at Roman. The man catches it, wide eyed. The boy glares at him. "I can't control everything you do... but you can't just do whatever you want."

Roman's wide eyes turn to a scowl meeting the glare. "Excuse me?" Hairs stick up on the female's necks watching the two glare at one another, a short pause in the conversation as the words sink in.

"Make whatever you feel will help us, but you go into every detail about each and every action you take. Whatever you action you do, WE ALL have to agree to it. We'll do what is necessary and use your tools in a way WE approve." He clenches his eyes shut for a moment, breathing in. "You're not a slave, but we all get a say in how things go."

Roman narrows his gaze as Carmine softens and gives a neutral gaze. "Humph! Give and take?"

The boy nods. "Give and take."

A pregnant pause later, Roman softens as well and gives his smarmy smirk. "Fine. Maybe now, we won't get killed being altruistic." He twirls his cane one handed dramatically as he walks around the van. "Let's get this underway. We got two hours to store this van somewhere, right Barbie?"

Neo grins, holding up a sign. _'So, Roman's showing ALL of us how to make these things?'_ She shatters the sign after Carmine freezes his gaze on the question. She gives a silent chuckle and pats his shoulder, going to the van.

As she leaves Carmine with Blair, the boy shudders. "Neo with explosive knowledge... What have I done?"

The blonde hums. "A not TOO terrible decision, but we shall see." Her lips curl up. "But all that talk extends to you too. No secrets. Are you really okay?"

He picks his gaze up to her, body tense. His muscles feel tight throughout his body, painfully aching to relax. Yet, he finds himself nodding. "It can wait til after the mission. I'll be fine."

She nods, walking around him. As soon as she's around him, her hand raises as she looks unsure what to do. Unsure, she stiffly pats his shoulder, a poor attempt at comfort. Yet, it brings a smile from him anyway. She goes to the van as the three Team CRBN members begin making their preparations for the leave in the few short hours.

Carmine remains, standing stiffly, willing the tension away, but nothing comes of it. Exasperated, he looks over the large bulkhead platforms in the distance, the sunset beginning. For just a moment, he closes his eyes to breath. In through the nose. Out through the mouth.

His eyes open... then sharply widen as he freezes. His breath intakes as his gaze locks onto a figure on the platforms. Far, far away.

A white cloak without any shading around it.

His eyes close... "It's not there..." A small voice comes out. Hesitantly, he opens his eyes.

It's gone. He releases a shaky breath... Shit... That reminds him. The anniversary is coming up...

But he can't focus on that. He has to focus on the mission. "It's not important. I'm not important." He whispers to himself.

**And here we have established Haven. A short pit stop on their way to Vaterra. As a warning, once Vaterra's arc is over, time skips will start occurring. Most will be short, but we have roughly five years of time between this and the start of RWBY proper, so there's going to be skips every so often as CRBN acts and grows. **

**References: **

**Short cameo for Ren and Nora. Slight foreshadow to canon history of Hunters disappearing in Haven. Nothing major. Obviously putting this after Ren and Nora's backstory from Volume 4 and them surviving in the world as they can until they can get to combat school or Beacon. **

**Join next time in Chapter Twenty Two: Terra Vaterra.**


End file.
